El Lazo de la Serpiente
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Condenado por un crimen que jamás cometió, Harry es encarcelado en Azkaban. Diecisiete años después, luchando contra la locura, un inesperado visitante llegará a sacarlo de las sombras para ayudarlo a salvar a su familia de un presunto mortifago. Post DH.
1. Prefacio

_Todos los personajes__ de la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a © JK. Rowling y © Warner Bross._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Prefacio**_

El mundo se ha desmoronado, la vida ha terminado.  
No sabe qué día, qué año y qué hora es; incluso ha olvidado su edad.  
La vida tras aquellas frías paredes de piedra transcurre lenta y pesada; Es que su vida pesa una tonelada. Pesa, porque en su espalda carga la culpa de algo que jura jamás sucedió. Algo, que lo ha mantenido al borde de la locura por años y que aún no logra comprender.  
En su cabeza las imágenes duelen como una ruda película creada a la fuerza por su subconsciente. Imágenes que no sabe de dónde salieron, pero que poco a poco se tornan reales sin estar seguro totalmente de si en verdad lo son.  
Su pasado, su presente y su futuro se entrelazan en cientos de colores vivos e imágenes dolorosas. El grito latente de su madre al morir resuena como un eco estrepitoso que acompaña el brillante rayo de luz verde. Luego, un cuerpo inerte a su lado, un par de manchas de sangre que revelaba los indicios de una batalla, y el asqueroso sabor de la poción que lo llevó a terminar en aquel horrible lugar.  
Sin embargo existe algo más, una remota luz que ilumina su alma en algún lugar y que lo mantiene con cordura a pesar de los años; algo, que no ha olvidado.

"_¡Yo no lo hice!"_

Y es gracias a ese recuerdo que puede asegurar que las tortuosas imágenes, son falsas.


	2. Presentimientos

**I**

**Presentimientos**

Su corazón se apretó con tal fuerza que llegó a sentir que se quedaba sin aire. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, todos los dedos lo apuntaban y en su cabeza no existían explicaciones.

La agonía, el miedo y el terror estaban plasmados en miles de rostros conocidos.

Se vio caer al vacío infinito, gritó, quería aferrarse a algo pero a su alrededor sólo existía oscuridad, y abajo, su inminente fin.

—¡NO! —se despertó sudando, con la cabeza empapada en frío y con el corazón en la garganta.

El sol entraba radiante a través de la cortina blanca, y la fresca brisa del verano brindaba una agradable sensación de sosiego. Pero aún así no se podía sacar aquella pesadilla de la cabeza, aquella terrible sensación de que algo lo acechaba como cuando era niño. Resopló mirando hacia el lado y vio que no había nadie más ocupando la cama. El corazón volvió a desatársele al recordar la pesadilla, pero se calmó cuando escuchó desde el primer piso un llanto suave. Se levantó de la cama y se quedó sentado agarrándose la cabeza. Inconcientemente se pasó un dedo por la cicatriz comprobando si aquel malestar tenía algo que ver con su marca, pero suspiró con tranquilidad cuando comprobó que no era nada más que un dolor de cabeza. Tomó los lentes del velador, se levantó y se rascó la nuca desordenando su indomable cabello. Caminó hacia la escalera con lentitud, como si los pies le pesaran una tonelada, y bajó siguiendo el ruido que provenía del primer piso aún con la extraña sensación de que algo lo estaba vigilando.

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente. Harry Potter ya no era el chico delgado con lentes al cual el mal lo arrinconaba a cada momento. Ahora, era un adulto, un hombre que trabajaba para poder darle de comer a su familia. Un auror que disfrutaba de los fines de semana oyendo pelear a sus dos hijos mayores y de regalonear a su nueva descendiente.

Seis años habían transcurrido desde el día que había decidido dar el "sí" a la que en esos momentos era su mujer; el pilar de su vida, de su existencia, y también de la casa. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero admiraba como aquella menuda figura podía hacerla de pulpo y mantener el control de todo mientras cuidaba a un bebé.

Cuando llegó al rellano del primer piso escuchó una dulce melodía que era interrumpida solamente por el conocido sonido de los rayos láser de "Star Wars". Se asomó a la sala y sonrió divertido al ver a sus dos hijos pegados a la pantalla de la televisión, alucinados con las espadas de colores que tenían Luke y Obi Wan.

— Aléjense del televisor, no querrán quedar como yo. —les advirtió señalando sus lentes. Obedientemente los niños retrocedieron sin despegar los ojos del aparato. Aún andaban en piyama y a Harry le hizo gracia ver como exclamaban entusiasmados ante cada embestida que daban los actores con sus espadas.

"_Son dos las ovejitas que duermen en la luna, son tres las ovejitas que duermen en tu cuna…"_

Harry se giró y se dirigió despacio hacia la cocina. Se quedó un instante de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando enternecido la imagen que le regalaba su mujer esa mañana. Ella no lo había notado, estaba concentrada en su labor; se mecía hacia delante y atrás mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía y amamantaba a un pequeño bebé, su única hija. Cuando finalmente lo notó, sólo le sonrió, y Harry se acercó con cautela a saludarla con un suave beso.

—Buenos días —lo saludó ella con el mismo tono melódico. El bebé hizo un sonidito y su padre le acarició la cabecita calva. —Creí que no te ibas a levantar nunca, son más de las diez.

Harry frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado, frente a él había un tazón y unos cuencos con cereal y galletas.

— ¿Aún no desayunan? —le preguntó mientras se servía agua caliente para prepararse un café, ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No van a comer nada hasta que la película termine. —contestó con tono autoritario, él tosió para pasar por alto la advertencia.

— ¿Quieres que les diga algo? —aventuró con la clara intención de que ella le dijera que no se preocupara. Pero la mirada inquisidora que le regaló fue suficiente para que sonriera vencido. —Es domingo Gin, déjalos que disfruten de un fin de semana sin bañarse viendo televisión. Yo jamás pude hacerlo, y créeme, si tuviera esa opción…

Ginny sonrió, pero él aguardaba aún la última palabra, aquella con la que ganaba todas las batallas. Ella dejó de amamantar a la niña, se cubrió el pecho con la blusa y apoyó a su hija en el hombro dándole palmaditas en la espalda, Harry la observó curioso.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó, ella lo miró con una sonrisa picara.

—¿Pretendes eludir la responsabilidad de ir a amonestar a tus hijos? —contestó suspicaz, Harry rió.

—No. De hecho quiero cargar a Lily, si me lo permites. —dijo levantando los brazos para que le pasara a la niña. Ginny resopló divertida y le entregó al bebé junto con una mantita, y luego se retiró de la cocina exclamando algo que mezclaba las palabras "hombres", "niños" y "cobardes".

Harry rió por lo bajo y se recordó a sí mismo porqué amaba tanto a esa mujer, incluso cuando sus gritos llegaron estrepitosos desde la sala: _"¡James, Albus, aléjense del televisor y vengan a tomar desayuno inmediatamente!"_

Sonrió mientras palmeaba la espalda del bebé, la niña hizo un sonidito gaseoso y Harry exclamó:

— ¡Ahí salió! —la colocó frente a él y la recostó en sus brazos mientras la mecía. Aún no sabía de qué color era su cabello porque a penas tenía dos meses y una extraña pelusa de colores indefinidos en su cabecita, aunque las pequitas ya se hacían notorias en la punta de su pequeña nariz. Le hizo cariño con el dedo y la niña hizo un puchero que aceleró su corazón. Era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera tenido en sus brazos junto con James y Albus, la diferencia radicaba en que ella era su princesa, porque los otros dos eran sus compinches; ella era su pequeño y luminoso milagro. Rió cuando ella abrió los ojos recién acostumbrados a la luz del mundo exterior, y los fijó en los verdes de él. Eran pequeños, oscuros y sin pestañas, ni siquiera tenía cejas, era una verdadera muñeca lampiña. Sin embargo, los rasgos femeninos se hacían notar en la forma de sus labios, de su nariz, y en la expresión de su mirada, la misma que tenía Ginny. De repente sintió que algo se removía en su interior y el pánico volvió a adueñarse de su corazón. La pesadilla aún reinaba en su subconsciente y algo le decía que no era del todo fantasiosa. Intentó pasarlo por alto, pero le era imposible. Ver a su hija en brazos sólo le hacía pensar en lo terrible que sería perder a su familia si algo le sucedía.

No alcanzó a procesar por completo su pánico, aunque ya gran parte de éste lo había envuelto en una densa nube gris que le había quitado el apetito. Ginny había vuelto a la cocina, tras ella dos niños la seguían con la cabeza agachada absolutamente enojados y frustrados.

—…hasta que no se hayan terminado el desayuno, ¿está claro? — Harry escuchó que se detenía en el umbral, levantó la mirada, no se equivocaba. — ¿Te sientes bien amor?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su espanto. Ver a su familia ahí reunida en la cocina le daba una extraña sensación de Deja Vu y pánico. La niña en sus brazos comenzó a llorar y Ginny fue hacia ella para que Harry se la entregara.

—Voy a ir a ducharme. —anunció sin mirar a nadie. Pasó por el lado de Albus, el menor, su viva imagen cuando tenía tres años, y le hizo cariño en la cabeza. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue a Ginny preguntándole si se acabaría el café que ni siquiera había probado. Pero no contestó.

Apresurado se metió en la ducha y dio el agua fría hasta el fondo. Hizo un ruido de dolor cuando sintió las agujas en su cuerpo, pero se resistió, cualquier dolor físico era mejor que el que estaba sintiendo en su alma, y quería deshacerse de él. A los pocos segundos el cuerpo se le acostumbró a la temperatura del agua y relajó los músculos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba que su cerebro se enfriara, que todo se congelara para sacarse de encima aquel pánico que lo embargaba como nunca. El estomago se le retorció y dibujó una mueca apretando los dientes al recordar que aquel miedo sólo lo había sentido cuando Voldemort entraba a su cabeza. Se llevó ambas manos al cabello y enterró los dedos intentando sacarse la siniestra idea de su mente.

"_Voldemort está muerto, Voldemort está muerto"_

Repetir la idea tampoco lo ayudó a que se le pasara el miedo, ya que sólo incrementaba su temor a que sucediera lo contrario. De forma involuntaria cerró la llave de agua y se salió de la ducha tropezando con todo lo que había en el baño. Agarró la toalla, se envolvió con ella y se dirigió a la habitación sentándose en la cama. Con la cabeza entre sus manos rogó por que se le fuera aquel terrible dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido así y fue cuando Voldemort estaba en pleno apogeo. Recordó todo lo que tuvo que abandonar y las muertes. Gimió y enterró aún más las uñas en su nuca al imaginarse que algo así volviese a repetirse y él tuviera que huir dejando abandonada a su familia.

—No, no, no. —murmuró angustiado, y se golpeó las sienes con los nudillos.

— ¿Harry? —la voz de Ginny lo descolocó. Se estaba comportando débil y no podía darle esa imagen a su familia, mucho menos a ella, debía mostrarse seguro para no alarmarla — ¡Merlín, Harry! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sentirla a su lado lo reconfortó. Ella lo abrazó con cuidado por la cintura y él respiró el aroma a jazmines que despedía su cabello, algo propio de ella, y que a pesar de los años no había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —repitió al ver que él no contestaba. Harry sintió que ella se tensaba y que se separaba levemente— ¿Te duele la cicatriz?

Se irguió y la miró espantado. La abrazó por los hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

— No, sólo un mal sueño. —contestó intentando parecer despreocupado. Pero la verdad era que aquel sueño aún le carcomía las entrañas y cada rincón de su cerebro. La miró a los ojos, brillantes, grandes y marrones, como los de James, y su labio inferior tembló. Recordaba esos ojos en el sueño, pero no irradiaban ningún poco de amor.

— ¿Harry? —aventuró ella preocupada— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo boberías… un sueño estúpido que no me deja tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. —le sonrió, y él agradeció el gesto.

Con un poco de dificultad le detalló el sueño lo mejor que podía recordar: Las manos apuntándolo, los ojos furiosos, la ira, pero por sobretodo, el odio de ella, un odio puro y real que sólo había visto en los ojos de Voldemort, incluso en Malfoy.

—Vaya, —le dijo después de oírlo. Harry parecía más tranquilo al haber confesado su temor, pero Ginny parecía más escéptica a las teorías de su esposo. — ¿Qué te puedo decir? Fue un sueño, Harry. Nada más. Yo jamás podría odiarte, soy tu esposa, tu amiga, tu compañera. ¡Eres el padre de mis hijos y a mucha honra! —Él rió— Te amo más que a mi vida Harry, jamás podría odiarte. Y si tu temor es que algo nos pueda separar, sólo piensa, Voldemort está muerto y enterrado. Ya ni polvo queda. No hay más peligro amor, nada ni nadie te está amenazando, excepto los dos mañosos que están abajo exigiendo ir al parque—rodó los ojos y acarició su mejilla, Harry se estremeció al contacto y no pudo evitar tomar su mano— te amo tonto, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Lo besó suavemente y Harry urgió por más. Aunque las palabras habían sido reconfortantes él había aprendido a hacerle caso a ese sexto sentido que supuestamente sólo tenían las mujeres. Lo comenzó a usar desde que se fue de Hogwarts con Ron y Hermione, y ahora temía que funcionara. Aunque las palabras de Ginny eran esperanzadoras él necesitaba asegurarse. Sintió que ella se ponía tensa y se preocupó de que no le quisiera responder, no por no querer satisfacer a sus necesidades, sino, porque no lo amara.

— Harry…—murmuró ella colocándole las manos sobre el pecho desnudo. Él cerró los ojos con dolor y se separó sin abrirlos. —Harry, no es el momento…

—No…-suspiró él abatido, se detuvo con pesar y volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama. No se había dado cuenta como poco a poco se había recostado sobre su mujer.

—Harry, —lo consoló— amor, yo te amo, pero hay momentos y momentos. Durante el día tengo que encargarme de Lily y los niños. Sabes que tengo que repartirme. ¡Todos me quieren! —bromeó. Harry sonrió a medias y ella le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla— te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Ginny se levantó de la cama caminando hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral, Harry en cambio, caminó hacia el armario, no quería mirar a su esposa, su rechazo le dolía como no se imaginaba.

—Oye, —lo llamó. Desganado, Harry se dio vuelta con un pantalón en la mano. Ella le sonrió pícara y le lanzó un beso— ¡te amo!

Volvió a sonreír a medias y le lanzó un pequeño beso, lo que bastó para que ella se fuera feliz. No obstante en su pecho seguía existiendo aquel malestar, aquel dolor insoportable que lo llenaba de temores. Ningún beso lo pondría de buen humor, ¡él quería una prueba más concreta!

* * *

Con el pasar del día se dio cuenta de que aquel temor se hacía más fuerte. La quinta vez que regañó a James por levitar al lanzarse en la resbaladilla comprendió que no podía vivir sin el desorden de sus hijos, sin escuchar sus risas o sin castigarlos por hacer alguna travesura. Sentado en la banca de la plaza los observó fijamente, viendo los improvisados hechizos que ya comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su diario vivir, y se preguntó si algún día los vería ir a Hogwarts. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo estremecer, ¡por supuesto que sí!

"_Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien…"_

— ¡Mira papá! —el grito de su hijo Albus lo devolvió a la realidad. El niño de tres años lo llamaba desde la rama de un árbol. Harry se levantó espantado al ver como el menor de sus hijos varones se lanzaba hacia el vacío. Sabía que no le ocurriría nada, muchas veces lo había hecho cuando visitaban la Madriguera, pero realizar maniobras como esa en un lugar público no era precisamente apropiado.

—¡Albus, no! –Harry corrió a recibir a su hijo que cayó como una pluma en sus brazos. La risa estridente de James se hizo escuchar desde la resbaladilla y Harry frunció el ceño absolutamente enojado. Cogió a Albus en sus brazos y lo dejó en el suelo arrodillándose frente a él— ¿qué te he dicho de hacer esto en lugares muggles? —el niño parecía avergonzado, sólo se limitó a mirar el suelo mientras James seguía riendo, Harry suspiró y le levantó la carita a su hijo con la mano. — No puedes dejar que te descubran. Recuerda que los otros niños que viven por aquí no son como tú ni como James.

Albus asintió lentamente y luego miró hacia arriba, donde la rama en la que se había sujetado aún se mantenía firme.

—¿Por qué los otros niños no hacen lo mismo que nosotros? —preguntó la voz de James que repentinamente había aparecido a un lado de Harry. El hombre se agarró el corazón y suspiró tomando a James por un hombro.

—No hagas eso James, —lo regañó— ya les dije que la gente que vive aquí no es como yo y mamá.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Albus, y Harry rodó los ojos. Ya no recordaba la cantidad de veces que les había explicado lo mismo a sus hijos.

—Para poder mezclar culturas. Con su madre no queremos que vivan sólo en un mundo, deben aprender de ambos. Y los niños de aquí no son como ustedes porque pertenecen al otro mundo, no al nuestro. —contestó Harry antes de que James repitiera la pregunta.

—¿Lily de qué mundo es? — preguntó Albus mientras se rascaba la nariz, Harry sonrió y le quitó la mano reemplazándola por un pañuelo.

—Debería ser del nuestro, pero, si no lo es, no importa. Aún no lo sabemos.

—Tengo hambre— anunció James después de que un gutural rugido escapara de su pancita. Harry lanzó una risa y tomó a Albus en brazos mientras James se sujetaba del cinturón.

—Vamos a cenar, seguro que tu madre ya preparó algo delicioso.

—¿Vamos a aparecernos? —sugirió James misteriosamente haciendo un raro movimiento de manos, Harry suspiró y asintió lentamente provocando gritos de entusiasmo por parte de sus hijos.

—Pero no se les ocurra decirle a mamá, capaz que los deje huérfanos de padre —bromeó. Sus hijos rieron, aunque él sintió muy en el interior que aquella broma podía costarle caro, las palabras sonaban certeras y tenebrosas en su corazón y no sabía porqué.

***

Ginny le dio un último paseó a Lily y la depositó en su cuna. La niña hizo un ruidito mientras era cubierta con una manta color lila; Harry la observó embelezado al verla suspirar suavemente en el sueño.

—¿Acaso tendré que volver a comprar baberos tamaño familiar? —bromeó Ginny, Harry sonrió y le dio un suave beso a Lily en la frente. La niña hizo un puchero y siguió durmiendo. —¡Eh! No la vayas a despertar. Ha estado increíblemente mañosa y no he podido hacerla dormir en todo el día.

—¿No le dolerá algo? —preguntó preocupado, pero Ginny negó sospechosamente.

—Si le doliera algo no estaría durmiendo, y tampoco comería. Tiene un apetito voraz. —Harry rió al ver como Ginny fingía dolor al tocarse los senos— Tal vez está preocupada, o echa de menos.

Harry levantó la mirada de la cuna con el corazón latiendo nerviosamente. No existían explicaciones para su reacción, y aún así se sentía aterrado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los niños perciben cosas en el aire… ella es mujer, y bruja… —Ginny pausó y se sentó en el borde de la cama para estar más cerca de la cuna— Las brujas tienen un sexto sentido tan desarrollado como las muggles. Es casi como un incremento del poder natural femenino.

—¿Insinúas que Lily puede sentir peligro en el ambiente? — aseveró Harry asustado, Ginny suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

—No sé qué otra cosa pueda ser. Desde que saliste con James y Albus no hizo más que llorar. Cuando llegaste se quedó tranquila, la viste comer. Pero cuando fuiste al baño…

Harry se sujetó del borde de la cuna con las manos sudorosas. Su hija lo extrañaba, presentía su ausencia a cada instante, y aquello lo aterraba más que cualquier peligro latente. ¿Y si Lily presentía algo relacionado con Voldemort? ¿Quedaría algo en el aire? Pero era imposible, todos los mortifagos habían sido erradicados del mapa después de que su líder fuera destruido. ¿Entonces qué podía estar poniendo a su hija tan nerviosa?

Ginny y él compartieron una penetrante mirada donde cabían todos los temores y pensamientos, aunque Harry dudaba que ella pudiera estar viendo lo que sucedía en su cabeza. No creía que ella pensara en que algo de lo que ocurría con Lily tenía que ver con su sueño, se lo había dejado claro en la mañana. Para su esposa, aquel temor no era más que una pesadilla.

Un sonoro "crack" los hizo dar un salto en aquel silencio apabullante. Los niños, James y Albus, salieron corriendo al primer piso donde se encontraba el visitante. Harry y Ginny se miraron curiosos luego de pasar el susto, ella agarró a la niña en brazos y de inmediato bajaron las escaleras. Los gritos que emitían los niños era una clara señal de que alguien conocido invadía la tranquilidad de la noche, y la risa áspera sólo señalaba a una persona:

—¿Papá? —Ginny se acercó con rapidez a Arthur Weasley y le dio un suave abrazo para no aplastar a la niña que aún seguía durmiendo.

—¿Cómo estás hijita? —La saludó su padre dándole un beso en la frente, y luego removió un poco la manta que cubría la cabecita de Lily— ¡Vaya, pero que grande está! Hace una semana que no la veo y ya pareciera que hubiese crecido la mitad de su vida.

—Ni lo digas, —lo saludó Harry, Arthur le dio un abrazo— ni siquiera tiene cabello y ya le estás agregando años.

—Alguien tiene miedo a envejecer, —bromeó el hombre, ahora anciano, mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. —no es tan malo como crees.

—¿Deseas tomar algo? —le ofreció Ginny mientras reacomodaba a la niña en sus brazos, pero su padre se negó, sólo miraba a Harry.

—Gracias cielo, pero…

—¿Abuelo, iremos el domingo a tu casa? Papá no nos deja volar en las ramas de la plaza—se quejó Albus tirando de la túnica de su abuelo, Arthur rió y se acuclilló para verlo a los ojos.

—Por supuesto, le avisaré a Molly para que cocine algo delicioso.

—No tienes que hacerlo—le dijo Ginny a modo de disculpas, pero Arthur se levantó negando con vehemencia.

—Nos gusta tenerlos en la casa, además, Molly querrá ver a Lily. Y Albus con James querrán practicar sus dotes, necesitan un espacio donde poder liberar el poder que se está expresando.

—Está bien…—se resignó Ginny, aunque Harry sabía que ella no quería darle problemas a su madre con tantos niños en la casa.

—¡Estupendo! —se alegró—¿Harry? —el aludido le puso atención al momento de escuchar su nombre. Su suegro parecía cansado y algo molesto por algo que desconocía.

—Dime.

—Sé que mi visita es poco usual, sobretodo a estas horas, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Harry sintiendo que su pecho se apretaba sin ninguna razón.

—Hay problemas, me acaba de llegar una carta del ministerio. Necesitan ayuda con la sala de los giratiempos en el departamento de misterios, al parecer un reloj se cayó y está causando estragos atemporales. Llamé a Crush pero no estaba disponible, y creo que tú como auror eres el más indicado para el trabajo.

—¿Qué tan grave son los daños? —preguntó cansado rascándose la cabeza. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Ginny fruncía la nariz, como a él, no le gustaba la idea de salir a trabajar de noche.

—Según la carta, bastante. Si no se calculan bien los chispazos de tiempo el reloj puede tragarse a las personas y aparecerlas quien sabe dónde.

—¿Y por qué te llamaron a ti? —quiso saber Ginny cuya voz denotaba molestia, Arthur parecía avergonzado.

—Como Lisander está de vacaciones me dejaron a mí a cargo.

—¿Te dejaron como jefe del departamento? —se impresionó Harry, Arthur asintió modestamente.

—Bueno, hasta que él regrese. —se frotó las manos nervioso y colocó sus ojos marrones y caídos en los de Harry—Por eso te necesito hijo. No nos esperábamos una catástrofe de estas magnitudes, y si Lisander llega y ve que no hice bien el trabajo no me van a volver a dejar a cargo. Necesito demostrar que tengo las agallas para controlar la situación. Ya sabes, por la edad que tengo ya no inspiro mucha confianza, hubieras visto la cara que puso Kingsley cuando Lisander me propuso.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que para Arthur cada trabajo era mejor que el anterior y aunque fuera una pasantía necesitaba demostrar su cordura. Miró a sus hijos que estaban medios dormidos sobre el sofá de la sala, y luego a Ginny. Su esposa no parecía muy satisfecha con la idea de que su marido saliera a esas horas al trabajo, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Siempre se sintió en deuda con la familia Weasley, y siempre les devolvería la mano ante cualquier circunstancia.

—Muy bien, iré a cambiarme y partiremos en unos minutos. Espero que no esté todo muy destruido.

—Descuida, los chicos del horario vespertino deben tenerlo medianamente controlado.

Harry asintió y subió las escaleras seguido por sus hijos a quienes Ginny había ordenado irse a la cama. A cada uno le dio un beso cuando le fueron a dar las buenas noches y se dirigió a la habitación. A penas había sacado una capa y guardado la varita cuando una horrible punzada en el corazón lo hizo desistir. Se agarró el pecho pensando que podía ser un ataque, pero el dolor desapareció casi instantáneamente. Un terrible presentimiento se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, sabía, y estaba absolutamente seguro que no podía salir de la casa, que no era una buena idea.

—¿Harry? —la voz de Ginny lo obligó a girarse. Aún tenía la capa del escuadrón en las manos. Su mujer se veía pálida, más de lo normal, y el cabello rojo increíblemente opaco. —no vayas.

Creyó que le daría un paro cardiaco ahí mismo. No por el hecho de que ella le pidiese quedarse, sino, por las razones. Ella estaba tan preocupada como él.

—Tengo que hacerlo, el trabajo de tu padre depende…

—Harry, por favor…—le suplicó mientras dejaba a Lily en la cuna. Observó a la niña y suspiró— Lily comenzó a quejarse cuando subiste las escaleras. De verdad estoy preocupada.

—Ginny, tengo que hacerlo. Es en el ministerio, el lugar más seguro del mundo después de Hogwarts. ¿Qué puede pasar? —sabía que esas palabras eran más consuelo para él que para ella, quería hacerse la idea de que nada malo pasaría, necesitaba creerse sus propias palabras para irradiar seguridad no sólo a sí mismo, sino también a su familia.

—Está bien…—se resignó ella— pero me avisarás cuando llegues allá, cuando hayas terminado con el trabajo, y me despertarás cuando estés de vuelta. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí, señor! —bromeó Harry jugando con su mano al estilo militar, Ginny esbozó una sonrisa preocupada, pero aquello no lo tranquilizó. Aunque por suerte él sí logró calmarla a ella. —Nos vemos más tarde. —le prometió, aunque era más una forma de autoconvencerse de que debía volver a la casa.

Se besaron. Era una simple despedida, pero para él repentinamente se transformó en algo más apremiante, era casi como si se fuera a la guerra y no existieran posibilidades de volver. Ella se aferró a su cuello y él a su cintura. Sus sentidos se despertaron por todos lados y su cerebro lo obligó a grabar cada sensación, la textura de sus labios, piel y cabello; parecía un adolescente dando su primer beso. Todas las sensaciones se agrandaron a tal punto que le dieron ganas de llorar. Cuando se separaron Harry se impresionó al ver en Ginny su reflejo, era como si ambos sintieran el mismo temor.

—Te amo—le susurró ella, pero con tal vehemencia que Harry casi desiste de irse con Arthur. Era como si ella quisiera mantener la promesa de la mañana con más fuerza y veracidad. —te lo juro por mi vida.

Harry le devolvió un beso suave y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, pero también sabía que si se giraba se quedaría ahí y defraudaría a su suegro, alguien que de alguna manera había colocado en su cabeza el peso de la estabilidad de su trabajo.

Llegó al rellano del primer piso con desgana y temor. La única vez que había sentido aquello fue cuando estaba huyendo de Voldemort en séptimo año, creyendo que podía aparecérsele en cualquier parte. No podía evitar pensar que algo lo observaba, lo acechaba, algo lo esperaba en la oscuridad de la noche listo para atacar. Se aferró a su varita y se ajustó los lentes para enfocar mejor.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —le preguntó Arthur tomándolo por el hombro. Harry simplemente asintió entregándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —dijo con calma, aunque la aprensión de su puño contra la varita parecía decir lo contrario —andando.

Ambos caminaron hacia la chimenea, Harry tomó una cajita sobre la repisa que contenía polvos flu y un poco de arenilla verde cayó al suelo. Arthur lo sujetó por el brazo, preocupado.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó nuevamente. Harry tragó saliva, estaba tan nervioso que su pulso lo había delatado. No comprendía nada, no había razones para estar nervioso, sin embargo el miedo lo acechaba de forma constante sin haber ningún enemigo a la vista.

—He dormido poco, los nervios me traicionan—mintió. Arrojó un puñado de polvos a la chimenea y mágicamente aparecieron unas furiosas llamaradas verdes. — ¿vamos?

Arthur asintió mirándolo de soslayo, le hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara y entró antes que él.

—Ministerio de Magia. —Dijo el hombre con la voz ronca. Las llamas vibraron y de inmediato lo absorbieron dejando en su lugar un poco de hollín y olor a chamuscado. Harry suspiró y se acomodó la capa. Cuando entró en la chimenea y cogió los polvos se detuvo al momento de encontrarse frente a frente con dos ojos verdes y brillantes que lo miraban desde la escalera.

—¿Albus? ¿Qué haces aquí hijo? Ve a dormir, es tarde…

Aquello lo habría conmovido hasta el alma de no ser porque estaba harto de todas esas inexplicables muestras de cariño repentinas. Albus corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la cintura con una fuerza impresionante, no quería soltarlo.

—No vayas…—le suplicó, y Harry le rogó a todos los Dioses existentes que sus hijos no fueran videntes.

—Será un instante. Sólo iré a ayudar al abuelo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando calmarlo, aquello cada vez era más extraño.

—¿Lo prometes? —le preguntó su hijo mirándolo hacia arriba. Harry suspiró al encontrarse con aquel pequeño que se parecía tanto a él, su más viva imagen.

—Te lo prometo. —masculló dándole un beso en la coronilla, aunque ni él mismo sabía porque no creía en sus propias palabras. Se separó de su hijo y le entregó la sonrisa más reconfortante que podían dibujar sus labios— ve a dormir. Mañana iremos al parque y levitarás, te lo prometo.

Albus le sonrió y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla. Corrió hacia las escaleras y se perdió arriba dejando a Harry con la mano paralizada en su cara. Se sintió extraño, todo aquello le parecía una absurda despedida, con Ginny, Lily y Albus, sólo faltaba que James apareciera y se pusiera a llorar. Se fijó en su mano ocupada por los polvos flu y se dio cuenta que había arrojado más de la mitad al suelo. Suspiró, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

"_Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. Llagaré a mi casa temprano y mañana iré con Albus al parque__. Se lo prometí, debo volver."_

Volvió a recoger un poco de arenilla verde del frasco, carraspeó un par de veces, se acomodó los lentes, se estiró la capa, y cerrando los ojos dejó su vida en manos del destino.

—Todo va a estar bien…—lanzó los polvos a sus pies y exclamó:— ¡ministerio de magia!

* * *

**Notas:**

_Gracias a todos quienes__ se dieron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo, se hayan o no, quedado con la historia.  
No tengo mucho que decir salvo que los capítulos no serán muy largos porque la historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Harry. _

_Recalco por lo demás que en este fanfic las personalidades de Lily, Albus y James, como las de otros personajes que salieron en el epílogo, serán adaptadas según las pocas revelaciones que ha dado JK. Rowling, mezclandolas con un poco de creatividad personal.  
_

_Recibo cualquier crítica, y si tienen información sobre la nueva generación que quieran compartir, no duden en hacerlo._

_Si quieren contactarme por otro medio pueden hacerlo por mail (que encontrarán en el perfil), o en el blog donde la historia está siendo directamente publicada: _**www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com.**

_Un saludo a todos._

_Anya Naivea._


	3. El Ataque

**II**

**El Ataque**

Harry pudo sentir como la fuerza succionadora de la chimenea lo arrastraba rápidamente a través de un rudo laberinto. No le gustaba abrir los ojos en esos viajes, siempre le entraba hollín, o simplemente se mareaba más de lo necesario.

Notó que estaba llegando a su destino cuando finalmente la fuerza cedió aflojándole los brazos. Se giró con rapidez y se preparó para una abrupta caída.

La costumbre y la práctica le habían enseñado con los años la forma adecuada de salir de una chimenea: siempre con los brazos extendidos y con las piernas flexionadas. Así causaba un efecto de helicóptero humano, apoyando sus piernas en el suelo antes de saltar elegantemente.

Las llamas verdes lanzaron un rugido cuando Harry fue escupido hacia la recepción del Ministerio. Como tenía previsto, cayó con elegancia y girando como un rombo, sin ningún daño aparente, sólo tenía un poco de hollín en la coronilla y parte de la capa. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar el sentido miró hacia todos lados y su corazón súbitamente se detuvo. Todo estaba a oscuras, no había rastros ni señales de que ahí hubiera algún problema.

—¿Arthur? —llamó. Su instinto lo obligó a afirmarse la capa y a sujetar bien fuerte la varita. Un ruido a un costado le índico que su suegro estaba bien.

—Aquí estoy. —anunció el hombre a su lado alumbrando con la varita la silenciosa estancia. —Qué extraño. Los chicos de mantenimiento deberían estar aquí.

—¿Revisaste en el Departamento de Misterios? —preguntó Harry, odiándose a sí mismo por incitar a su acompañante a bajar a la planta baja.

—No. Probablemente están ahí, espero que tengan todo medianamente controlado. No quiero ni pensar en qué ocurriría si Lisander ve el desastre que ha quedado allá abajo.

—Descuida, han pasado cosas peores. —lo tranquilizó Harry, aunque para él, el temor de bajar por el ascensor al lugar más oscuro del edificio no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia el ascensor que de manera poco habitual les dio las buenas noches y la bienvenida. Antes de que la maquina diera los nombres de los subsuelos, Arthur de inmediato apretó el botón que decía "Departamento de Misterios", y Harry sintió como el estomago se le subía al cuello a causa de la abrupta bajada.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó Arthur al momento que el ascensor abrió las puertas, Harry simplemente asintió despacio. —Raro, —anunció mirando el fondo oscuro que se extendía delante de sus ojos— aquí debería haber gente, pero no veo luces por ningún lado.

Harry tragó saliva nervioso. Arthur fue el primero en abandonar el ascensor y él lo siguió lentamente sin dejar de alumbrar a cada rincón. No se veía ni se escuchaba nada, todo estaba misteriosamente en orden.

—¿Quién dijiste que te envió esa carta? —quiso saber, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía en el aire.

—No lo sé. —Arthur repentinamente se detuvo y alumbró a su yerno con la varita— Pero venía con un sello del ministerio.

—¿No sabes quién te envió esa carta? —se alarmó— ¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?

Arthur sonrió mecánicamente depositando una mano arrugada en el hombro derecho de Harry.

—Hijo, hace años que no corremos peligro, créeme cuando te digo que aquí nada nos puede pasar. Dudo que tengamos un enemigo que nos quiera hacer daño. —suspiró— Probablemente fue algún bromista que quiso hacerle pasar un mal rato a este pobre viejo.

—Arthur…—susurró Harry sintiendo una extraña ráfaga de aire que le heló la espina dorsal— vámonos de aquí…

—¿Estás bien Harry?

—¡CÚBRETE!

Y antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar una fuerte explosión los hizo volar por los aires. Harry intentó agarrarse de la varita para conjurar algún hechizo que lo hiciera caer despacio, pero la onda se expandió con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa, rodando y chocando con todos los escombros que volaron de las oficinas.

Con dolor se levantó sintiendo en su cabeza algo caliente y punzante. Se palpó con la mano izquierda y cerró los ojos al sentir un corte en su nuca, pero aquello no fue lo peor. Creyendo que aquel dolor provenía de la herida se la apretó para detener la hemorragia, pero sólo consiguió aterrarse aún más cuando comprendió que aquel dolor provenía de otra cortadura, una que había permanecido dormida durante seis años.

—¡Arthur, es él! —Gritó Harry sintiendo como las arcadas comenzaban a inundarle la garganta producto de la jaqueca.

—¿Harry, dónde estás? —Gritó Arthur desde un lugar que se escuchaba más lejano.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Harry mantuvo la mano apretada contra la herida y apuntó con la varita a la oscuridad amenazante que se expandía delante de él. Los retazos de luz iluminaron el polvo que flotaba en el aire, pero nada más que se viera sospechoso. No obstante, el dolor seguía sin apaciguarse.

"_No es verdad, no es verdad…"_

Aterrado, comenzó a buscar por la oscuridad para encontrar la figura de su suegro, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Arthur!

—¡Aquí estoy Harry!

Siguiendo la proveniencia de la voz, Harry saltó un par de escombros que pertenecían a una oficina y dibujó un camino con la varita levantando los restos. Después de buscar desesperado, encontró al hombre debajo de muchas piedras y pedazos de puerta.

—¡Arthur! —volvió a gritar alarmado. Corrió hacia su suegro y con ayuda de la varita levantó todos los escombros que habían caído sobre el hombre. —¿Estás bien?

—Un poco adolorido—contestó el otro dejándose ayudar. Harry lo tomó por la cintura y Arthur se aferró a su espalda trastrabillando.

—¿Y tu varita?

—Creo que salió volando cuando la puerta me cayó encima—dijo Arthur señalando hacia la pila de escombros. Harry asintió y apuntó con la varita temblando en su mano.

—¡Accio varita de Arthur Weasley!

Para su mala suerte la varita sí apareció, pero completamente destruida. Miles de astillas se levantaron en el aire y volaron hacia ellos como filosas agujas.

—¡Agáchate! —gritó Harry, justo cuando las astillas se estrellaban contra otra pila de basura.

—Creo que deberé pedirle a Olivander que me haga otra.—dijo Arthur con tristeza mirando las astillas clavadas—Es una lástima, esta chica me acompañó desde Hogwarts.

—Agradece que no eres tú el que terminó hecho pedazos—le sugirió Harry con cierto temblor en la voz. La cabeza no dejaba de dolerle y más allá de ponerlo alerta, como sucedía en su séptimo año, lo ponía aún más nervioso. —Debemos salir de aquí.

—¿Qué ocurre hijo? Dijiste que era él, ¿quién es él? ¿Quién pudo hacerme una cosa así? ¿Por qué me traerían a una trampa? ¡Hay que llamar a Kingsley!

—Primero hay que salir de aquí, luego te explico.

Harry ayudó a Arthur a caminar a través de la destrozada estancia, siempre apuntando con la varita hacia cada rincón, esperando el ataque final. Sabía que eso no quedaría así, aquel ataque había sido para acabar con alguien y dudaba que la víctima fuese su suegro. Juntos avanzaron por el frío pasillo de piedra, mientras Harry, alerta a cualquier cambio en su cabeza, mantenía la guardia con la varita. Nada se movía, no había señal de vida alguna en aquel departamento.

—Tal vez fue alguna bomba de seguridad—sugirió Arthur, a lo que Harry rápidamente dio por descartado.

—Si hubiese sido así, hace mucho rato que habrían llegado los magos a cargo. —Arthur se quedó en silencio un instante y Harry se asustó cuando el hombre se aferró a él con pánico.

—Los chicos de mantención no están aquí, ¡no están en el ministerio! ¡Deberían estar acá haciendo guardia!

Ahora Harry comprendía todo mejor. Aterrado, descubrió que no había nadie al interior del departamento de misterios, que estaba absolutamente desprotegido... indefenso desde que el último mortifago que quedaba había sido capturado.

—Debemos irnos ahora mismo Arthur, hay…

Pero fue imposible terminar la frase. Un grito seguido de otra explosión le hizo perder medianamente el sentido mientras algo tiraba de Arthur y lo alejaba de él. Sintió que la cabeza se le calentaba, la sangre comenzaba a bajarle por el cuello y tapaba su ojo izquierdo nublándole parcialmente la vista. No comprendía nada, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y un poco más allá, a una velocidad extraordinaria, los gritos de Arthur parecían alejarse.

—¡Arthur!

Harry se golpeó la mejilla con una cachetada para despertarse y corrió a través del oscuro pasillo siguiendo los gritos del hombre que pedía socorro. No podía estar sucediendo algo como aquello, no podía ser. Voldemort estaba muerto, no quedaba nada de él, y aún así, la cicatriz le dolía como nunca.  
No podía lanzar hechizos sin temer dañar a Arthur, así que simplemente corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron.

El pasillo finalmente desembocó en una amplia sala. Muchas chimeneas rodeaban el círculo perfecto del lugar donde se encontraba parado. Nunca había estado ahí, y ciertamente dudaba estarlo algún día, porque había ciertos lugares del departamento de misterios a los que estaba prohibida la entrada.

—¿Arthur? —aventuró, pero el único sonido que reconoció fue el de alguien gritando un hechizo desde la oscuridad.

—_¡Imperio!_

Harry sintió como su cerebro repentinamente se relajaba y su cuerpo parecía abandonarlo. Era como si nada en el mundo le importase más que estar ahí de pie esperando a que alguien le diera instrucciones para volver a la vida, como una muñeca.

Las piernas, los brazos, el cuerpo entero no le respondía a ningún impulso, las ideas parecían vacías en su cabeza y el dolor, aunque estaba presente, era como si no le perteneciera.

—_Acércate._

Obedientemente siguió aquella voz tan tranquila, dulce y apacible, como el arrullo de una madre a un bebé. No sabía a quien le pertenecía, pero tampoco le importaba. Se acercó gustoso. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, el control sobre su cuerpo parecía responder sólo a una petición única, ya que nadie le había pedido caminar correctamente, sólo acercarse.

—_Acércate más…_

Harry puso atención a la voz y un tono áspero llegó a su cabeza; áspero y familiar. Aunque estaba bajo una deliciosa orden del cual su cuerpo era víctima, algo en su cerebro logró hacer conexión antes de dar el siguiente paso.  
—_He dicho que te acerques…_

Harry parpadeó, un dolor horrible presionó en su cabeza, creyó que el cerebro le iba a explotar.

—¡No!

—_Agárralo…_—le ordenó la voz.

Luchando contra la orden y su conciencia, el cuerpo perdió una batalla y dio un paso vacilante. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, su brazo se levantó extendiendo la mano a la oscuridad, esperando a que le dieran algo. No tardó mucho en sentir sobre su palma algo frío y grueso. Su conciencia tembló, sabía lo que era, pero necesitaba mirar para asegurarse.

Despacio bajó la mirada, fue un trabajo difícil, su cerebro no aguantaba más la batalla de órdenes.

Entonces, algo pareció despertar en él cuando vislumbró lo que había en su mano. Una hermosa daga de oro con la empuñadura gruesa y llena de incrustaciones.

—¡NO! —gritó arrojando la daga al suelo, la que a su vez hizo un frío ruido metálico.

—_¡Agárrala!_ —ordenó la voz una vez más, pero ahora estaba enfadada. Harry se resistió, pero la orden era tentadora y más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

—No…—susurró, pero su cuerpo ya se había resignado a recoger la daga y ahora la mantenía firme en su mano izquierda.

—_Acércate…_—volvió a ordenar la voz, y obedientemente su cuerpo se dirigió a donde le había pedido avanzar.

Sus ojos por fin vislumbraron a través de la oscuridad donde una leve luz, la varita de su amo, apuntaba a un escuálido cuerpo. Su cerebro y corazón reaccionaron repentinamente provocándole un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Gritó desesperado mientras la voz en su cerebro repetía la orden con rabia.

—¡No! —gritó Harry sucumbiendo al dolor y la desesperación, pero la voz insistentemente le exigía terminar con el trabajo.

—_¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!_

Harry enfocó la mirada, no lograba ver al dueño de la varita, pero sí a dónde éste apuntaba. Arthur se retorcía en el suelo con una horrible herida en la cabeza, seguramente producto de alguna maldición para dejarlo inconciente. No obstante, estaba despierto, gimiendo como un animal agónico, desangrándose en un recóndito lugar del departamento de misterios.

—_Evítale el sufrimiento…_—Le pidió la voz con sutileza, provocando en Harry una extraña sensación de nobleza. Ver a su suegro retorciéndose en el suelo le hacía querer gritar, pescar su varita y asesinar a quien le estaba obligando a cometer tal atrocidad, pero la orden era y seguía siendo más fuerte que sus deseos. Estaba perdido.

—No… no....—gimió aferrándose a la daga. La voz en su cerebro se molestó y lanzó un grito tan agudo como el del mismo Voldemort. A Harry se le heló la sangre y fue gracias a ello que su cuerpo recobró un poco de conciencia. Soltó la daga y se levantó intentando adueñarse de sus piernas, pero éstas aún no le respondían. Cayó al suelo al no poder mantenerse en pie, y se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Arthur que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, sólo tenía que tomarlo del brazo y meterse en una chimenea.

—_¡Idiota! ¡Mátalo, mátalo! _—exigió la voz, pero Harry estaba demasiado inmerso en su labor como para escucharla, aunque la mitad de su cerebro insistía en hacerle caso.

—Aguanta, aguanta…—se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Harry? —la voz de Arthur le llegó a los oídos como una suave música que lo devolvió a una realidad más completa. —Hijo, no lo escuches… —le suplicó.

—Hay… que huir…—Le dijo Harry con un tono más agudo de lo normal. En su cerebro la voz resonaba con rabia, pero fuera de él, la orden se había transformado en una amenaza.

—¡Mierda! Tendré que hacer el trabajo sucio. —gritó la voz saliendo de la oscuridad. Harry no lo distinguió, pero sabía que era un hombre. Un sujeto temible que se lanzó sobre la daga y luego sobre él: —_¡Nock Inconceus!_

Harry sintió como si el campeón de peso completo le hubiese dado el mejor puñetazo de la historia. Su cabeza crujió y el cerebro dejó de reaccionar a estímulos. Sabía que caía al suelo y que probablemente sería el fin para ambos. No obstante, antes de perder la conciencia completamente, un leve susurro llegó a sus oídos, y luego, un destello blanco acompañado de un grito desgarrador.

***

Muchas luces, ruidos y movimiento lo despertaron. Se descubrió a sí mismo sobre un tipo de camilla, pero no podía moverse. Las manos las tenía amarradas así como los pies, y su cabeza estaba vendada. Tampoco veía nada, sus lentes se los habían quitado y le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar.

A su alrededor el movimiento era veloz y urgente. No distinguía quienes lo rodeaban, aunque intentó prestarle atención a las voces que susurraban histéricas.

—Dicen que estaban juntos…—Dijo una mujer que parecía ser mayor.

—Pero ¿Por qué Harry Potter traería a Arthur Weasley al departamento abandonado? —Preguntó alguien que parecía estar por debajo de la camilla.

—La respuesta está a la vista, ¿no? —dijo una voz de chica joven—pobre hombre… Y no era tan viejo…

—¡Por supuesto que no Liz! —contestó la primera mujer ofendida—Yo soy mayor que él y heme aquí, lista para enjuiciar a este bandido.

—Y pensar que nos salvó la vida hace seis años…—agregó el que parecía ser bajito.

—Para que veas lo que hace el hambre por el poder Criubs.

—¿Está despierto? —preguntó una voz gruesa, a Harry le saltó el corazón al reconocer la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt entre el mar de gente. No abrió los ojos, aunque estaba demasiado nervioso y aterrado como para descubrir lo que esas personas querían decir.

—No señor ministro. Al parecer Arthur Weasley lo dejó bien aturdido antes de que le asestara el golpe.

—¡No comencemos Eleein! —regañó Kingsley a la mujer mayor—nadie aquí tiene pruebas de que Harry Potter sea el culpable.

—¡Pero si es cosa de ver como los encontraron!

—Eso no prueba nada Elizabeth—dijo Kingsley acercándose a Harry. Sintió que le tocaba la frente y le tomaba el pulso en sus manos vendadas. —Ahora les sugiero que se retiren, tengo que hablar con él a solas.

Harry escuchó que los pasos se alejaban y agradeció a Kingsley por el gesto. Una puerta se cerró y comprendió sin abrir los ojos que ya no se encontraba en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Puedes abrirlos ya—Dijo Kingsley con la voz más grave de lo normal—no hay nadie.

—¿Seguro?

—No estoy para bromitas Harry, ahora abre los ojos y mírame.

—Lo haría si tuviera mis lentes—se quejó arrugando la nariz debido a una repentina luz que le iluminó la cara.

—Lo siento—le dijo Kingsley quitando la luz. Harry relajó la expresión y sintió como el ministro le colocaba los lentes que en su piel se sintieron sumamente fríos.

Abrió los ojos y por fin logró enfocar. Ya no sentía el dolor palpitante en la cicatriz, y tampoco ese estado de sonambulismo al que había estado expuesto hacía pocas horas. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y el cuerpo le pesaba como roca, pero fuera de eso, no tenía más molestias.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hago aquí? —Harry comprendió al ser conciente del espacio en el que se hallaba que no estaba en ninguna enfermería, sino, que en un tipo de sala cuadrada repleta de artefactos punzantes y de varitas extrañas. El corazón se le aceleró ¿por qué estaba ahí?

—Harry, necesito que me cuentes lo que pasó.

—¿Lo qué pasó? —se exaltó aterrado—¿qué hago en este lugar? ¿Dónde está Arthur?

—Harry cálmate…

—¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Arthur?

—Lo que me temía…—susurró Kingsley de manera misteriosa, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada e intentó levantarse de la camilla—¡Ey! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—¡Dime qué mierda ha sucedido Kingsley! —estalló Harry cuando repentinamente se vio caer de bruces al suelo producto de las ataduras.

—¡Harry, por favor! —le pidió Kingsley ayudándolo a levantarse— no estás en condiciones de pedir nada.

—¿Qué ocurrió…? ¿Dónde está Arthur? —gimoteó Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, él no podía estar ahí, no en ese lugar.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —le preguntó Kingsley ayudándolo a sentarse en la camilla. Harry procesó la pregunta intentando recordar todos los detalles. Le explicó lo de la carta anónima de Arthur, lo del ataque en el departamento y luego… nada, no recordaba nada. —¿Nada más?

—No…yo… debería, pero no… ¡Merlín! ¡No recuerdo nada! —gritó agitando la cabeza desesperado.

—Harry, júrame que no me estás mintiendo—exigió saber Kingsley zamarreándolo por los hombros de manera violenta, pero él simplemente negó angustiado.

—Eso es lo único que recuerdo y…

Se quedo callado, Kingsley lo miró de manera insistente y lo volvió a zamarrear.

—¿Qué, qué cosa?

—La cicatriz…—jadeó Harry—me dolía muchísimo la cicatriz.

Jamás creyó contemplar en su vida a Kingsley Shacklebolt pálido como la cera y con aquella expresión de angustia mezclada con ira. Harry no comprendió porqué lo volvió a zamarrear como si se tratara de uno de los mortifagos que normalmente encerraban en esa habitación de seguridad.

—¡Júrame que no me estás mintiendo! ¡Júramelo Harry!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Te lo juro!

Kingsley dejó de sacudirlo y finalmente se sentó frente a él con una expresión aturdida. Parecía que tenía un peso demasiado grande sobre su espalda y él no ayudaba a quitárselo de encima.

—¿Te das cuenta de la barbaridad que me estás diciendo? —Preguntó Kingsley con suavidad. Harry asintió con lentitud.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. No creas que no estoy aterrado por la idea de que…—tragó saliva—…haya vuelto.

—¡No seas idiota! —estalló Kingsley levantándose de la silla—Por supuesto que no ha vuelto, aunque eso tampoco explica lo que pasó allá abajo.

Harry súbitamente recordó a su suegro, y la densa nube que cubría su cerebro poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Kingsley… ¿Dónde está Arthur? Necesito hablar con él.

Kingsley lo miró, y Harry no entendió el porqué de aquella mirada tan fría y dura.

—En verdad eres idiota…—susurró enojado, acercándose lentamente a él—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No comprendo.

— ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Qué te duele la cicatriz? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota como para caer en algo así? —Kingsley lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y Harry jadeó— ¡Creí que eras un poco más listo, Potter! ¿Cómo puedes crear semejante explicación? ¡Nada excusa tu acto! ¡NADA!...

— ¡Espera! ¡Detente! ¡Alto! —Harry gritó con rabia. No comprendía nada, no entendía la reacción de su jefe, tampoco lo que aquellas personas decían, y mucho menos por qué estaba en ese lugar. Kingsley lo soltó respirando agitado y se alejó

— Deberás tener mucha suerte… para salvar tu pellejo de Azkaban.

Harry jamás sintió tanto pánico como en ese momento. Sin ponerse a pensar en las razones de tal acusación, lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue su familia, sus dos hijos, su pequeña niña, y por sobretodo, Ginny.

Debió haber puesto alguna mueca demasiado enfermiza porque Kingsley de inmediato relajó su expresión de odio.

— ¿Azkaban?... —susurró aturdido. Sus ojos verdes buscaron los de Kingsley que ahora lo miraban compasivo— Kingsley… no, yo no… no entiendo… ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada, cierto? —preguntó con la voz más suave, Harry asintió lentamente.

— ¿Dónde está Arthur, Kingsley?

Kinsgley se sentó a su lado y observó sus ataduras. Suspiró y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Harry se sobrecogió, aquella mirada la había visto muchas veces en su quinto año, cuando nadie creía que Voldemort había vuelto.

—Harry, sé que será difícil para ti oír esto, incluso para mí, porque todas las pruebas te señalan a ti.

— ¿Qué pruebas? ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Dónde está Arthur? ¡Quiero ver a Arthur! —gritó intentando levantarse nuevamente, pero Kingsley lo detuvo.

—Harry—le dijo empujándolo suavemente, suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza—Arthur está muerto.

El tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente. Harry olvidó como respirar, parecía como si todos sus temores hubiesen salido a flote y se hubieran encapsulado junto con él en aquel espacio atemporal. Muerto… tal vez debió confiar en sus instintos y en los de su familia cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero por haber sido tan obstinado a sus sentidos, ahora su suegro, Arthur Weasley, estaba muerto.

Respiró. Fue como si hubiese estado demasiado rato sin oxigeno, los ojos negros y profundos de Kingsley lo miraban con compasión contenida, era lógico que el ministro no supiera qué pensar de él.

—No…no…—Lo miró, y sus ojos se aguaron de rabia— ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ARTHUR NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡Dime que es mentira Kingsley, dímelo!

Kingsley por primera vez dejó salir a flote sus emociones y suspiró profundamente para no derramar lágrimas.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder decirte eso…

—No… no puede ser… ¿Cómo pasó? —Harry cerró los ojos intentando recordar, ¡tenía que recordar!

—Ese es justamente el problema. —Dijo Kingsley con su semblante repentinamente serio. —¿Querías saber por qué estás aquí? Bueno, saca tus propias conclusiones.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y la boca se le secó. Aquello definitivamente no era real, debía ser una pesadilla.

—¿Qué me quieres decir? ¡Te exijo que me digas cómo fue que sucedió!

El ministro relajó el semblante y suspiró. Su mirada se volvió misteriosamente fría y lo contemplo fijamente. Parecía debatirse algún dilema interno del cual Harry estaba absolutamente fuera. Finalmente, le contestó, pero su tono voz era más lento de lo habitual.

—Dices que no recuerdas nada, pero Arthur apareció muerto a tu lado, y no en las mejores condiciones.

Harry tragó saliva y su boca tembló, nada tenía sentido, seguía sin recordar que algo así hubiese ocurrido.

—¿A mi lado? Pero…no… no puede ser… ¿en qué momento…?

—Déjame terminar—lo zanjó Kingsley— lo encontraron a tu lado con el pecho cubierto en sangre y…—pausó, a Harry le dio la sensación de que le daba asco narrar la historia—… Harry, realmente espero que no hayas sido tú, porque lo que vieron cuando los encontraron, fue a ti desmayado a un lado del cuerpo… con el corazón de Arthur clavado en una daga de oro.

A Harry se le fue la poca sangre que le quedaba en la cabeza, su cuerpo definitivamente ya no estaba recibiendo estímulos, sabía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

—No es cierto… no es cierto…—susurró aturdido.

—¡Escucha! —Kingsley lo agarró con fuerza por los hombros y lo zarandeó para despertarlo— Todas las pruebas te señalan a ti, y mañana te llevarán a juicio. Si realmente eres inocente, no debes temer.

Harry lo miró con sus ojos verdes totalmente apagados, y tembló al pensar lo que iba a decir.

—No recuerdo nada Kingsley…sé que no lo hice, yo no podría… pero… ¿y sí…?

—Nada de peros. —Kingsley apretó más sus hombros y Harry resopló con dolor— Si eres inocente mañana cuando testifiques te darán veritaserum. No tienes nada que temer. Aunque no recuerdes, tu subconsciente sabe la verdad.

Aunque aquello podía sonar levemente esperanzador, su corazón se encogió al recordar el dolor de la cicatriz. Él no lo había hecho, ¡era inocente! Lo sabía. Pero temía que detrás de todo aquello hubiera magia negra actuando sigilosamente.

—¡Suéltenme, tengo que verlo! ¡Déjenme!

—Ginny…—susurró Harry aterrado. Kingsley se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Déjenla pasar, es la mujer de Harry Potter. —ordenó.

—Pero no podemos…

—¡Hagan lo que les ordeno! ¡Soy el ministro!

Harry sintió pisadas rápidas y cerró los ojos esperando un impacto, un golpe, pero por el contrario sólo recibió un efusivo abrazo que le molió las costillas.

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser real!

—Ginny, te juro que yo no fui, yo no fui amor, te lo juro por mi vida, yo no...

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Sé que no fuiste tú! ¡Lo sé!

Jamás creyó sentirse tan aliviado después de aquel acontecimiento. Ginny lo agarró a besos mientras él, sin poder liberarse, aguantaba su peso en aquella escuálida camilla.

—Ginevra, los prisioneros no pueden recibir visitas, eso lo sabes. —Le dijo Kingsley con severidad, pero Ginny simplemente se aferró a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos. Jamás la había visto llorar tanto, ni siquiera el día de la muerte de Fred.

—¡Él no es ningún delincuente Kingsley! ¡Es Harry!

—Lo sé, yo también le creo, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Por qué mañana? ¿Qué hay mañana?

—Me van a llevar a juicio—le contó Harry con melancolía—quieren enviarme a Azkaban.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de tal manera que Harry creyó que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. La mujer miró a Kingsley con ira contenida y luego se volvió otra vez a él.

—¡Pero tú eres inocente! ¡Él no hizo nada! ¡Kingsley, haz algo!

—Lo haré, yo también sé que es inocente. —Harry lo miró ceñudo.

—Creí que me querías enviar a Azkaban como los que estaban aquí hace un rato.

Kingsley negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no estabas bajo ningún maleficio. Además, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que eres inocente.

Harry torció la boca en una sonrisa y miró a Ginny, realmente se veía distinta. Había envejecido repentinamente. La tristeza y las ojeras producto de las lágrimas la tenían demacrada y paliducha.

—Ginny, necesito contarte algo que me pasó allá abajo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Harry no creo que sea…

—¡Tengo que decírselo!

Harry no esperó a que Kingsley lo interrumpiera. Le contó a Ginny lo poco que recordaba, incluso el dolor intenso en su cicatriz. Cuando acabó, ella lloraba desconsolada sobre su pecho.

—No debiste salir de casa…

—No teníamos como prevenir esto…—intentó consolarla dándole besos en la coronilla. Ginny se apartó molesta y volvió a gritarle a Kingsley.

—¿Por qué no le sacan esas malditas cadenas de los brazos? ¡Es inocente!

—Por ley no podemos dejar libre a ningún prisionero Ginevra—le dijo el ministro con calma. Harry sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lío, porque a Ginny nadie le decía que no.

—¡Lo tratan como a un mortifago!

—Es por seguridad… —Le explicó el ministro molesto. Harry sabía que a Kingsley lo que menos le gustaba era dar explicaciones. Y Ginny lo estaba logrando.

—¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Acabas de decir que le crees!

—Ginny no…—quiso interrumpir Harry, pero su mujer volvió a cerrarle la boca.

—No, Harry, escúchame. —apoyó su frente contra la de él y le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos: —eres mi vida, mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos. Te juro por lo que más quiera que no te dejaré solo. Eres inocente. Papá no querría que te pasara esto, a él le tendieron la trampa, tú sólo fuiste la carnada que le sirvió a ese desgraciado para matarlo.

Ginny sollozó profundamente y Harry le dio un beso.

—Te juro que si supiera lo que pasó haría lo posible por descubrir a ese maldito que mató a tu padre, no descansaría hasta verlo muerto.

—Lo sé Harry, lo sé. —dijo ella devolviéndole un efusivo beso. Kingsley hizo sonar su garganta.

—Será mejor que te vayas Ginevra—le pidió Kingsley con amabilidad—tu familia también querrá ver a Harry y yo todavía tengo cosas que solucionar en el ministerio.

—¿Están todos aquí? —preguntó Harry aterrado.

—Sí, pero despreocúpate, todos saben que eres inocente. Hermione no ha dejado de dar discursos sobre los maleficios y las leyes mágicas. —rodó los ojos y le dio otro beso—te amo, por favor no lo olvides, estoy contigo.

—¿Señor ministro? —un hombre joven y atractivo, de rostro alargado y de barba y cabello oscuro se asomó por la puerta. Llevaba una elegante túnica y unos papeles en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede Athos?

—Lo espera el presidente del Wizengamot, quiere afinar detalles para el juicio de mañana.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—saltó Ginny antes de salir por la puerta, Harry sonrió al ver como su mujer se enfrentaba a aquel hombre con fuego en los ojos— ¡perderán tiempo con su juicio! ¡Porque mi marido es INOCENTE!

—Como usted diga madame, yo sólo soy un servidor público. —Dijo el hombre azorado, Ginny le lanzó un beso a Harry y se giró con brusquedad golpeando al sujeto con su melena rojiza.

—Yo también te voy a dejar Harry, y por favor, intenta recordar. —le pidió Kingsley saliendo por la puerta tras Ginny. Harry asintió con un suspiro, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse solo en esa horrible sala.

—Buena suerte…—Le dijo el hombre de la túnica antes de cerrar la puerta, pero Harry a penas movió la cabeza.

Se recostó en la camilla y apretó los labios para no olvidar el sabor de los besos de su esposa, y poco a poco cerró los ojos. El destello de luz blanca volvió a prenderse en su cerebro, y la borrosa imagen de él desmayado se desvaneció junto con un grito lejano.

"_Yo no fui, yo no fui"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas:**

_Este es el segundo capítulo. Como ven, son cortos y rápidos. La historia es ágil, __así que no se esperen muchas páginas porque todo está contado desde la perspectiva de Harry.  
En el siguiente capítulo comienza el drama, así que supónganse lo que quieran porque ya el summary lo dice todo._

_Las preguntas son ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?_

_Y en eso se basa el resto de la historia. _

_Para que se hagan una idea, (quienes me han preguntado) a partir del cuarto capítulo comienza un nuevo ciclo, y todo se vuelve del tipo "policial" pero en el mundo mágico. Lo que lleva a tener mucha investigación y acción. _

_Sólo espero no defraudar a nadie. Y bueno, si tengo suerte, todas las semanas saldrá un nuevo capítulo, porque no me toma mucho tiempo escribirlos._

_Gracias a todos._

_Anya._


	4. El Héroe Caído

**III**

**El Héroe Caído**

Harry se despertó al sentir un ruidoso barullo. Apretó los ojos y los abrió lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que habían encendido.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, en su sueño el tiempo había sido eterno, incluso había soñado con que todo era realmente una pesadilla y que despertaría en su cama junto con Ginny.

Pero para su desgracia él seguía en aquella horrible celda de retención. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con suavidad cuando Kingsley cerró la puerta, el barullo se detuvo y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien? —le preguntó, Harry forzó una sonrisa torcida.

—No fue el mejor descanso de mi vida pero me sirvió para despejar un poco mi cabeza. —bostezó.

—¿Recordaste algo? —le preguntó Kinsgley colocando especial atención en él, pero Harry frunció la nariz y negó abatido con la cabeza. —¿Nada?

—Sólo sueños de lo feliz que sería mi vida si nada de esto hubiera pasado…—Kingsley suspiró y se acercó mirándolo desde arriba de forma estudiosa.

—Es una lástima, no puedo hacer mucho en el juicio si no recuerdas…

—¿Crees que salga libre de esto? —preguntó con cierto pesimismo.

—Lo único que tenemos a tu favor es tu palabra, lo que en este caso no es muy provechoso.—Harry suspiró lentamente—Necesitamos pruebas, algo concreto que demuestre que eres inocente.

—¿Y el Veritaserum?

—Sólo te lo darán si el Wizengamot decide que tu palabra no es suficiente. Esperemos que sí lo sea, eres Harry Potter. Aunque tus huellas y tu sangre están impregnadas con el cuerpo de Arhur.

Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos al recordar lo que Kingsley le había dicho sobre cómo quedó el cuerpo de su suegro después de ser asesinado.

—Espero que funcione—dijo desconfiado.

—¡Por supuesto que funcionará! Si eres inocente no tienes qué temer, el Veritaserum hará todo el trabajo.

Harry volvió a sentirse mal, el pánico lo invadió y sus manos se pusieron sudorosas tras su espalda.

—¿Crees que soy inocente, verdad?

Kingsley sonrió con honestidad y por un segundo Harry se sintió aliviado al ver una luz de esperanza en los ojos del ministro de magia.

—Sí, Harry. —Dijo pensativo— He pensado en lo que me dijiste de la cicatriz, y no descarto la posibilidad de que haya un mortifago tras todo esto. Cualquier tipo de venganza es factible si hay alguien más detrás de la muerte de Arthur. Viéndolo así, sospecho que alguien quiso incriminarte.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró.

—¿De verdad lo crees así?

La sonrisa de Kingsley como respuesta fue más que prueba suficiente.

—Eres Harry Potter, y más allá de ser el héroe que salvó al mundo mágico aún sigo viendo a ese muchacho que luchó incansablemente por acabar con Voldemort. Además, eres bueno, no tienes maldad en tu sangre. Sospecharía totalmente de alguien que oidiara a Arthur y me diera las razones para culparlo, pero los Weasley son tu familia, y si hay algo que me convence aún más de tu inocencia, es que jamás vi a alguien tan agradecido como tú hacia un grupo de personas.

Harry se ruborizó y giró la cabeza para evitar derramar lágrimas a causa de la conmoción. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas que lo habían dejado débil emocionalmente. Pensar en su familia, en sus hijos, sólo le producían rabia y dolor al no poder estar con ellos y explicarles el porqué papá no había vuelto a casa esa noche.

El reloj de la pared ya apuntaba a las diez de la mañana. Derramó un par de lágrimas al recordar la promesa que no podría cumplirle a Albus por culpa del juicio.

"_Tendrá que ser mañana"_

Se autoconvenció. Ese juicio, tenía que ganarlo.

* * *

Harry fue trasladado hacia un sector de la planta baja del edificio donde lo esperaba la familia Weasley. Kingsley le entregó una túnica limpia que correspondía a los prisioneros y le soltó los pies para que pudiera caminar. Las manos las mantuvo atadas y le dio un poco de vergüenza pasearse así a través del ministerio donde todos los ojos lo apuntaban seriamente.

Por suerte su escuadrón de aurores no pensaba lo mismo, así que salieron a recibirlo al vestíbulo con pancartas y avioncitos luminosos de papel que aclamaban un brillante "liberan a Potter" con chispas.

Harry sonrió al ver a sus más cercanos colaboradores sosteniendo aquellos carteles y se le subió un poco más el ánimo. Con Kingsley a su lado y una mujer que tenía cara de estar oliendo algo podrido, se encaminó directamente por un largo pasillo que recordaba muy bien. Miró hacia el lado derecho y se encontró con que la puerta que alguna vez perteneció a la oficina de Umbridge y que llevaba en el picaporte el ojo de Moody, ahora, era una bodega para guardar escobas.

Rió con ironía. Ese había sido el día que junto con Hermione y Ron pretendían recuperar el relicario y a cambio de eso liberaron a una docena de hijos de muggles.

Cavilaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, siguiendo la alta figura de Kingsley, cuando un gritó lo alarmó y lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás, donde la mujer que anotaba algunas cosas en un pergamino terminó cayendo al suelo.

—¡Harry!

La conocida voz de Hermione resonó en el pasillo y Harry a penas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse cuando su amiga se le abalanzo al cuello.

—Hermione me gustaría pedirte que fueras un poco más prudente con tus actos, él está en calidad de prisionero. —La regañó Kingsley ayudando a la mujer a levantarse.

—¿Prisionero? ¡Prisionero mis calzones! —Gritó enfurecida, y luego soltó a Harry y comenzó a tocarlo por todos lados como si estuviera enfermo.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué crees que haces? —dijo azorado. La mujer se detuvo y le agarró la cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, están todos desesperados con esta situación, ni siquiera puedes imaginarte a Molly. Harry, ¿qué demonios sucedió?

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber…—susurró liberándose de las manos de Hermione.

—¿Qué dices? Harry, la familia entera espera una explicación. Por supuesto todos creen en tu inocencia, pero la gente del ministerio no para de murmurar que fuiste tú, Ginny casi los maldice. Por suerte la detuvimos antes que los dos fueran a prisión.

—¿Qué acaso crees que me van a encerrar?—Gritó aterrado.

—¡No, no! ¡Hay, lo siento! Es que es un caos, la familia no entiende nada, ¡y los niños! Teddy no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

—¿Teddy está aquí? —Preguntó enfadado, Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Él y James… ¡Pero no están aquí abajo! — agregó con rapidez a penas los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

—¿Cómo pudieron traer a mi hijo y a Teddy? ¿Y Lily con Albus?

—Se quedaron con Andromeda. —Suspiró Hermione con tristeza— Yo tampoco puedo quedarme, Hugo me necesita y a Rose no le gusta estar en casa de Dromeda.

—Harry, debemos seguir, después conversan Hermione, estamos en la mitad del pasillo, no es prudente. Harry aún es un prisionero. —la atajó Kingsley con la mirada severa. Hermione resopló furiosa.

—¡No puedo dejarlo solo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡El padrino de mi hija!

—Sí, sí, Harry tiene un vínculo especial con todos nosotros, pero puedes ir al palco como el resto de la familia. Ahora, por favor, sigamos, no hay que hacer esperar al Wizengamot.

Hermione se aferró al brazo amarrado de Harry y ambos caminaron junto con Kingsley y la mujer—que no dejaba de escribir furiosamente en el pergamino cada vez que miraba a Hermione—. Cuando doblaron por el pasillo, ya lo único que se veía al final era una gran puerta que daba la entrada al salón de juicios. Harry tragó saliva y Hermione comenzó a murmurar cosas en voz muy baja.

—¿Qué haces?

—Rezo. —Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido ya que él no era asiduo a esas cosas y dudaba que ella lo fuera. —Somos humanos Harry, — le explicó al ver su cara de escepticismo—si hay algo más poderoso que nosotros en algún lugar es mejor pedirle ayuda a quedarse callados.

Harry sintió que aquellas palabras sólo significaban duda por parte de su amiga. Nunca con Voldemort había hecho algo así, a no ser que jamás la hubiese visto. Sus mantras y suplicas hacia todos los dioses que el pudiera reconocer en la oración lo hicieron doblegarse ante el miedo. Hermione debía estar de verdad preocupada o desconfiada en cuanto al veredicto de los jueces.

—Prepárate Harry—le dijo Kingsley sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—Debes mostrar fuerza y coraje. Una de las formas con la que puedes convencer a los jueces es tener seguridad absoluta de tus palabras. Confío en ti.

Harry asintió cuando Kingsley le puso la mano en el hombro. No obstante ni él sabía si realmente era inocente. Dentro de su cabeza las cosas se habían revuelto tensando su cuello. Hizo un movimiento circular para quitarse el peso que sentía en sus músculos, aunque le dio la sensación de no ser él quien lo hacia. Alguien estaba nervioso, ansioso. En su cabeza la nítida imagen del cuchillo en su mano le hizo dudar si entrar o no al salón.

—Pasa Harry.

Hermione se quedó atrás despidiéndose con la mano. Extrañó aquel contacto tibio y familiar cuando entró en el frío y circular salón del Wizengamot. Todos los magos se movían de un lado a otro con túnicas rojas y sombreros similares a los del Papa. Giró su cabeza buscando a alguien conocido y su corazón dio un tremendo vuelco cuando distinguió a Ron, George, Percy, Bill y Ginny junto a James y Teddi, en el palco más cercano.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —susurró horrorizado al ver a James con los ojitos tristes y a Teddy, de diez años, encaramado sobre la baranda.

Ginny tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Le pareció curioso no ver a Molly por ningún lado, pero lo prefirió así. Ya era suficiente con mirar las caras de sus cuñados y esposas, ya que Bill había ido con Fleur así como George con Angelina. Aunque se alivió al ver rostros compasivos y expresiones suaves. Fijo sus ojos en Ron, quien le sonrió con tristeza y le levantó el pulgar de la mano derecha modulando un "estarás bien". Lo mismo sucedió con los demás, todos lo miraban con empatía. Harry sonrió aliviado, la familia creía en su inocencia.

—Puedes acercarte, pero irás con Eleein. Lo siento, —susurró Kingsley al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Harry— son las reglas, lo sabes.

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia el palco seguido por la mujer que seguía anotando cosas en el pergamino que casi llegaba al suelo. Teddy fue el primero en reaccionar a penas estuvo a pocos palmos de la baranda.

—¡Harry!

—Hola Ted…—saludó con una sonrisa triste, y luego miró a James y a Ginny. Ella se levantó con rapidez afirmándose de la baranda casi como si fuera a saltar.

—Es horrible lo que te están haciendo Harry. —Susurró con tristeza haciendo un gesto con su mano como si quisiera tocarlo. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró viéndola entre preocupado y enojado.

—¿Por qué trajiste a James y a Teddy? Creí que los habían dejado en una guardería, ¡este no es un lugar para los niños!—gimió al ver a su hijo mayor con los ojitos rojos, Ginny bufó molesta.

—Se escaparon con tu capa. —Explicó, y James con Teddy se sonrojaron apenados— Se escaparon de la guardería también, así que nos dieron permiso de tenerlos aquí antes de que causaran algún desastre que te perjudicara.

—No deberían estar aquí…—susurró Harry abatido. Ginny gimió con amargura y se acercó a duras penas para poder rosar sus labios.

—¡No se permite estar más cerca del prisionero! ¡Atrás! —gritó la mujer dibujando una línea invisible entre Harry y Ginny. Ambos quedaron separados por la baranda y la bruja. Harry la miró con rabia cuando reconoció su voz. Era la misma que había hablado mal de él cuando estaba inconciente.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a corta distancia, Ginny frunció la nariz, se venía uno de esos ataques de rabia que él conocía tan bien. Sonrío con modestia.

—¡Es mi esposo! —Gritó enojada— ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de estar cerca de él en estos momentos! ¡Es por su integridad moral!

—Lo siento señora, el señor Potter está en calidad de prisionero y por ende no tiene derecho alguno a ser víctima de lástima, mucho menos si ha sido acusado de asesinato.

—¡Mi esposo no es ningún asesino, vieja bruja!

—¡Ginny, cálmate! —gritó Bill sujetándola por la cintura antes de que se lanzara encima de la mujer, quien por lo demás miraba aterrorizada la escena que le hacía la pelirroja—¡Piensa en tu hijo, hermana!

Pero aquello no fue más que un comentario fuera de lugar, porque James y Teddy animaban a Ginny entusiastas para que golpeara a la bruja.

—¡Pero qué insolencia! ¡Qué escándalo! ¡O se queda quieta señora, o la mando a detener por desacato a la justicia! —chilló la mujer apuntándola con la varita, Ginny inspiró profundamente y la fulminó con la mirada antes de gritar colérica:

—¡¿Justicia?! ¡Aquí no hay justicia! ¡Harry!

—Voy a estar bien…—le dijo mirándola con compasión. Ginny dejó que un par de lágrimas de rabia se le escaparan y se afirmó de la baranda apretando sus puños.

—Te amo… te amo más que a mi vida, Harry. Eres el hombre que amo, por favor… debemos salir de esto, no te pueden culpar…—gimió. Harry abrió la boca, pero el nudo en su garganta era tan apretado que no lo dejaba respirar. James miró a su madre con curiosidad, Harry sabía que su hijo comprendía la situación más de lo que podía entender un niño de su edad, y quiso abrazarlo, jurarle que todo estaría bien. Pero ya ni de eso estaba seguro.

—Yo también te amo…—susurró asustado—sabes que eres todo para mí…—miró a James y su corazón se apretó con fuerza—eres mi orgullo ¿sabes? Tú y tus hermanitos… pórtate bien, ¿sí? No hagas enojar a mamá. —el niño asintió lentamente, Teddy se afirmó al hombro de su cuasi hermano y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te hicieron esto? —quiso saber, y Harry le puso especial atención a su ahijado, que era por supuesto tan alto para su edad como podría haberlo sido Lupin, y tan colorido como lo podría haber sido Tonks, ya que el cabello lo llevaba teñido de un azul electrizante.

—Seguro que es un mal entendido, ya verán como en un par de horas estaremos en casa. —dentro de su pecho aquella promesa se veía lejana, sabía que era inocente, lo sabía, pero había algo que no calzaba en su cabeza, y eso le infundía temor.

—Henoc Gullier ya está aquí—anunció una joven cerca del palco principal, Eleein se giró para ver a Harry.

—Ya llegó el presidente…—murmuró la bruja con tono autoritario empujándolo violentamente. El aludido se despidió de Ginny con tristeza y se fijó en el pedestal más alto, donde un hombre barbudo con lentes cuadrados y mirada clara caminaba con lentitud y un libro en sus manos. Harry frunció el ceño y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, confundido.

—¿Dónde está Kingsley? —preguntó asustado, la mujer lo empujó, le soltó las manos y lo sentó en una silla que adornaba el centro del salón. Luego con la varita hizo aparecer dos esposas que le agarraron las manos a los brazos de la silla.

—El ministro Shaklebot para ti, maldito. —le espetó con rabia sujetando las esposas con saña. Harry gimió y la miró con odio.

—¿Dónde está el ministro? —masculló con rabia.

—El ministro tiene otros asuntos más importantes que atender que estar en el juicio de un héroe mimado. Para eso está el Wizengamot.

—Pero cuando estaba en quinto…

—¡A callar! —la mujer hizo una floritura con la varita y a Harry se le cubrió la boca con una cinta adhesiva. El grito de Ginny y del resto de la familia se hizo notar molesta por encima de los presentes.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha y se alejó con paso lento a un estrado donde otros magos, que parecían ser miembros del fan club de Percy —por las gafas y las túnicas ordenadas—, aguardaban con muchas plumas vuelaplumas y pergaminos flotantes.

El presidente, que Harry había visto un par de veces, ordenó silencio con su mano izquierda y se fijó en él clavando sus ojos claros. Harry sintió que algo se removía en su estomago, ese hombre era muy parecido a Dumbledore, salvo que su barba era gruesa y no tan larga, y lo miraba tal como su antiguo profesor, como si lo examinara con rayos equís.

—Buenos días. —saludó el hombre con determinación y una voz increíblemente gruesa— Hoy, domingo diez de Junio del presente año, se abre este juicio para determinar la inocencia o culpabilidad de Harry James Potter bajo el cargo de asesinato de Arthur Weasley, miembro honorable de nuestro ministerio. ¿Afirma o niega esta información?

Gullier hizo un movimiento con la varita y a Harry se le salió la venda de la boca. Gimió adolorido y tragó saliva, ahí estaba nuevamente fusilándolo con rayos equís.

—Afirmo. —admitió adolorido y asustado.

Muchos susurros se esparcieron alrededor. En el estrado, la mujer escribía con rabia en el pergamino mientras que sus compañeros dictaban cosas a sus plumas. Quiso mirar hacia un lado, pero los ojos del hombre lo obligaban a mantener la vista al frente, sólo quería ver la cara de Ginny.

—¿Afirma que anoche a las dos de la madrugada trajo a Arthur Weasley engañado al departamento de misterios? —preguntó nuevamente, Harry se atragantó con la pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó enojado—¡Él fue a buscarme a mi casa!

—¿Tiene alguna prueba que lo demuestre?

—¡Yo! —gritó Ginny desde el palco, los ojos del presidente por un momento se olvidaron de Harry, parecía molesto con la interrupción de la mujer— yo estaba en la casa cuando mi padre lo fue a buscar.

—Gracias por su testimonio señora Potter, pero hablo de pruebas sustanciales. —volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Harry y a éste se le heló la espalda.

—Él fue a buscarme a la casa. —explicó ansioso, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible—Dijo que le había llegado una carta pidiendo ayuda porque los giratiempos se habían destrozado en el departamento de misterios.

—¿Sabe quién envió esa carta?

—Se lo pregunté, dijo que no tenía remitente.

—¿No tenía remitente? —repitió Gullier enarcando las cejas escéptico, a Harry se le secó la garganta— Señor Potter, ¿tiene esa carta en su poder?

—No. —admitió con pesadumbre—La tenía Arthur.

—Entonces, ¿admite no tener ninguna prueba de aquella carta?

—Sí, lo admito—contestó frustrado.

—Lo que nos devuelve a la pregunta de ¿qué hacía usted con Arthur Weasley a las dos de la madrugada en un departamento absolutamente cerrado?

—¡Ya se lo dije! Arthur fue a buscarme, mi esposa es la prueba más concreta—exclamó abatido. Tras él las voces de la familia Weasley se hicieron escuchar.

—Es verdad, mi madre nos contó que él había recibido una carta que le pedía salir por un asunto urgente—respaldó la voz de Bill, y Harry suspiró agradecido.

—¡Orden!, la familia se debe mantener en silencio, nadie ha llamado testigos. —Se enfureció Gullier alzando la voz, todos callaron abruptamente—Una interrupción más y ordenaré que los saquen del salón.

—¿Pero cómo se supone que podré defenderme si no hay nadie que hable a mi favor?

—Cuándo llamemos a los testigos podrá defenderse, señor Potter. Primero tengo que interrogarlo.

—¡Pero no deja que me defienda!

—¡Silencio! ¡Mantenga la compostura! ¡Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra!

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza para reprimir su rabia. A su alrededor intentó comprender las voces que murmuraban, su corazón se encogió cuando escucho a James pedirle ayuda a Ginny para sacar a su padre de ahí. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y fijó los ojos en Gullier. El presidente tenía las cejas fruncidas y la mirada penetrante, lo estaba estudiando, estaba intentando comprender su comportamiento.

—Señor Potter, —continuó— ¿qué razones tendría usted para asesinar a Arthur Weasley, que, diciéndolo en pocas palabras, era su suegro? —Harry apretó los labios mientras Gullier numeraba las razones, que, por supuesto, no tenían nada que ver con él— Dinero de por medio no había, ya que usted cuenta con una cuantiosa suma de galeones en Gringots; Un lugar de importancia en el ministerio tampoco, ya que Arthur Weasley trabajaba junto con Lisander Folks, cuyo departamento es inferior al de aurores, donde además usted es el jefe; Y dudo que haya sido por diferencias familiares ya que hemos comprobado en este juicio que toda la familia está a su favor. Así, que, señor Potter, ¿por qué no nos dice las razones por la cual Arthur Weasley podría haber sido asesinado?

Harry se quedó de piedra, Arthur era uno de los hombres más nobles que hubiese conocido, era lógico que aquella trampa se la habían tendido a él, alguien quería meterlo en problemas, y lo peor era que temía una lúgubre relación con el dolor en su frente. Dolor que no se había presentado en las últimas horas.

—No tengo razones para haber asesinado a Arthur, era como un padre para mí. Todos los Weasley me acogieron durante mi infancia, no podría odiar a la que ahora es mi familia. —un susurró del palco indicó que todos los Weasley estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras—Dudo mucho que hubiesen existido razones para asesinar a un hombre como Arthur Weasley, no tenía enemigos, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo…—pausó. Los ojos de Gullier lo penetraron con fuerza, Harry volvió a sentir esa maldita descarga eléctrica que le recordaba tanto a Dumbledore—… Creo… creo que ese ataque fue planeado para perjudicarme a mí. —confesó.

Muchos rumores y gritos se expandieron por el salón. Gullier se recostó lentamente en su asiento y arqueó una ceja de forma curiosa. El estrado también parecía conmocionado con sus palabras, y la mujer que tanto lo había molestado, por primera vez lo miraba estupefacta con la pluma a mitad de camino del pergamino.

—¿De qué está hablando, señor Potter? —preguntó Gullier sospechosamente— No me diga que está sufriendo de delirios de persecución.

Risas. Muchas risas se expandieron por todo el lugar. Harry, enojado, tragó saliva e intentó girarse para ver a su familia quienes lo miraban con la misma expresión de compasión. Ron observaba al estrado con rabia, mientras que Ginny le daba besos a James en la cabeza, daba la sensación que quería cubrirle los oídos.

—¡No sufro de nada! —gritó enojado— ¿por qué razón Arthur Weasley recibiría una carta que lo llevaría a una muerte segura? ¿Por qué era yo justamente el único que podía ayudarlo?

—Y volvemos a lo de la carta.—masculló Gullier rascándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes— Señor Potter, si no tiene la carta como prueba concreta no podremos creerle aquella historia, necesitamos algo físico, una prueba tangible.

La rabia invadió a Harry, le dio la sensación de que el Wizengamot gozaba con aquel espectáculo de juzgar a un antiguo héroe. Tal vez era porque hacía años que no juzgaban a nadie; aquello debía ser realmente divertido.

—Sí, hay una prueba…—susurró con los dientes apretados, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si lo que iba a decir era inteligente, pero al menos les removería un poco la conciencia antes de pensar mal de él.

—¿Qué prueba? —preguntó Gullier con lentitud encaramándose sobre el palco, Harry respiró profundamente y habló con voz clara:

—Me dolió la cicatriz. —gritos de espanto recorrieron el lugar como una gigantesca ola, la expresión de Gullier cambió de fría a atónita—Al momento del ataque no podía pensar por el dolor en la frente. Creí que había sido el corte, pero no, era la cicatriz.

—¿Me está diciendo que después de tantos años la cicatriz que lo conectaba con el innombrable aún le duele? —preguntó Gullier pasmado quitándose los lentes para poder verlo mejor.

—No me había dolido en años, sólo hasta anoche. —explicó Harry con el rostro completamente sudado.

Los murmullos recorrieron todo el lugar nuevamente. Fue cuando Harry se fijó en los Weasley en busca de apoyo, a todos ellos, incluido a los niños, les estaban ofreciendo en una bandeja vasos con agua. A Harry se le secó la garganta, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba muerto de sed. James se zampó el vaso de un solo trago, lo mismo sucedió con Ron, incluso Ginny, quien al principio parecía no querer nada más aparte de mirarlo a los ojos.

El sujeto con la bandeja se alejó y se encaminó al palco principal para ofrecerle a Gullier y al estrado más vasos con agua.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de cómo había subido la temperatura en aquel lugar. El calor estaba sofocante, lo único que deseaba realmente en ese momento era un vaso de agua. Pero debía mantenerse ahí, y aguardar a que le dieran el veredicto.

Gullier bebió un poco de agua y se quedó leyendo unos pergaminos que le había entregado el estrado.

—Bien, señor Potter… dada las cualidades de sus confesiones me veré con el derecho de negarle los testigos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —gritó angustiado— ¡Mi mujer estaba ahí cuando Arthur me fue a buscar! ¡Molly Weasley escuchó a Arthur cuando dijo que tenía que venir al ministerio!

—Sí, pero no tenemos pruebas concretas…—susurró mirándolo por encima de sus lentes—las palabras siempre sirven de testigo, pero en el caso de los familiares nadie nos puede asegurar que ellos no estén coludidos con el culpable.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando? —se enojó Harry al ver la indiferencia y la extraña decisión de Gullier a última hora— ¡Son su familia! ¡Los hijos de Arthur Weasley creen en mi inocencia!

—Entonces no tiene qué temer…—susurró misteriosamente— ...¡que entre Valmorian!

—¿Qué? —susurró Harry atontado. Había escuchado ese apellido antes pero no era de su departamento, así que no sabía quién era, pero tampoco le sonaba a algo bueno.

La puerta principal se abrió y las pisadas del individuo resonaron por todo el lugar. Harry miró hacia un lado y se encontró con el mismo sujeto que había ido a buscar a Kingsley cuando estaba en la sala de los prisioneros.

—Athos Valmorian, jefe del departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia. —lo presentó Gullier. Valmorian hizo una reverencia al presidente y luego se giró quedando frente a Harry. —Como le dije, señor Potter, si es inocente, no tiene qué temer.

Harry respiró nervioso. Valmorian se le acercó tranquilamente, sus facciones no mostraban expresión alguna, estaba absolutamente serio. Cuando se detuvo frente a él, supo lo que iba a pasar. Valmorian sacó de debajo de su capa una botella de vidrio que contenía un líquido transparente como el agua pero denso como el aceite. Sus músculos se tensaron, aquello además de ser humillante era pavoroso. Temía pensar en lo que podría hacer el Veritaserum en él. Intentó calmarse mirando a Ginny, pero ella, así como su hijo, ahijado, el resto de los Weasley, Gullier y el estrado, estaban con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado. Parecía que lo veían a él, pero no reaccionaban, era como si hubiesen concentrado todo su interés en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Valmorian destapó la botella y suspiró con calma. Harry volvió la vista al frente, el sujeto lo miraba con tranquilidad.

—Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, tocando la nuca con el respaldo de la silla, y abra la boca. —le ordenó con amabilidad.

Harry asintió con lentitud y le hizo caso. Cuando tuvo la cabeza casi en ángulo recto abrió la boca. Valmorian deslizó la botella con cuidado, Harry la vio sobre su nariz, y luego sintió tres gotas transparentes que cayeron en su lengua deslizándose por su garganta. Nunca había bebido Veritaserum, nunca había sido víctima de aquella poción, y por sobretodo, nunca creyó que un líquido tan parecido al agua podría saber tan mal. Su lengua se retorció ante el sabor amargo y pútrido que le quemó la traquea. Irguió la cabeza para poder hacer arcadas, todo dentro de él se sentía como un incendio, creyó que le daría un ataque por el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y aplastaba su cabeza. Entonces, pasó algo muy extraño. Cuando pasó el dolor se sintió tan aliviado que su cabeza comenzó a enviar imágenes llenas de colores, arco iris y música suave. Estaba en el paraíso, o probablemente muerto…

Se espantó, abrió la boca para gritar, entonces sucedió. Dentro de él la orden era muy clara y aunque él intentaba negarla, aquello era más poderoso. La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle y luego la voz resonó en su interior.

—_Sabes que fuiste tú… acaba con este calvario…_

—¡No! ¡Yo no fui!

—_Recuérdalo, por favor… mira dentro de ti… sí fuiste tú… _

No podía creerlo. Él no podía haber sido, pero ahí se encontró, en su recuerdo, empuñando la daga dorada sobre el pecho de Arthur antes de caer desmayado.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Arthur!

—_Termina con este calvario…. ¡Entrégate!_

La voz silbante le causó temor, Voldemort no podía estar vivo, y sin embargo, tenía razón…

—Señor Potter, por última vez, bajo los efectos del Veritaserum—le dijo Gullier que parecía haber estado preguntando hace rato lo mismo— ¿Quién asesinó a Arthur Weasley?

Harry se retorció en el asiento, abrió los ojos pero no miró a ningún punto en particular. Frente a él, una sombra alta y delgada lo acechaba con una varita y él estaba desarmado.

—Yo…—susurró derramando lágrimas. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, él no había sido, pero su cabeza decía lo contrario—…yo fui…

Los gritos de alarma se concentraron por todo el lugar. Él sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, hasta que una risa siniestra lo despertó. Parpadeó espantado, ¿qué había ocurrido?

Todos corrían de un lado a otro, y él aún yacía amarrado en la silla. Entonces la voz de Gullier sonó fuerte y estrepitosa por encima de la multitud histérica:

—¡Arréstenlo!

—¿Qué? —exclamó alarmado, no entendía nada, ¿qué había dicho? —¡No! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacen?

Dos grandes guardias lo liberaron de la silla y lo agarraron por los brazos arrastrándolo por el suelo hacia el pedestal donde estaba Gullier. El presidente del Wizengamot lo amenazó con la varita y luego con voz fuerte y vibrante gritó la sentencia:

—¡Por el delito de asesinato a Arthur Weasley, sentencio a Harry James Potter a Cadena Perpetua! ¡En Azkaban!

—¿QUÉ? —Gritó aterrorizado intentando zafarse de los brazos de los guardias— ¡NO! ¡ESTO ES UN ERROR! ¡YO NO MATE A ARTHUR WEASLEY! ¡YO NO LO HICE!

Pero Gullier ya había dictado la sentencia y ahora de los brazos y tobillos de Harry pendían dos grandes bolas de acero afirmadas por sendos grilletes.

—¡Harry!

La voz de Ginny se hizo escuchar por encima de la multitud. Aliviado se giró con lágrimas en los ojos para ver a su mujer, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba. Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada como jamás creyó verla, su rostro estaba surcado con gruesas lágrimas; tras ella, los Weasley, y por sobretodo Ron, lo veían con odio y con los rostros enrojecidos.

—Ginny, yo no fui… amor, yo no fui, tienes que creerme…

—Estas acabado Harry Potter… —Masculló con ira, Harry abrió los ojos espantado antes de recibir un sonoroso cachetazo— ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER! ¡ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN AZKABAN! ¡OLVIDATE DE MÍ! ¡OLVIDATE DE TUS HIJOS! Porque esto… jamás, y óyeme bien... jamás te lo vamos a perdonar… ¡Desgraciado!

—¡No Ginny, espera! ¡Ginny! ¡Yo no fui, amor, te lo juro! ¡Algo me hicieron! Yo no…

—¡Llévenselo! —ordenó Gullier.

Harry se dejó arrastrar. No tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando. Ginny se alejó hacia su familia largándose a llorar desconsolada en el pecho de Bill, mientras que Fleur se encargaba de mantener a raya a los niños. Harry jamás creyó vivir algo como eso, debía ser una pesadilla. James lo miraba con odio en sus pequeños ojos que solían ser risueños, mientras que Teddy lo veía sin expresión alguna.

Todo había acabado, ahora iba derecho a Azkaban por un crimen que jamás cometió. Sus ojos comenzaron a arrojar lágrimas, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su dolor, y antes de que los guardias lo sacaran por la puerta gritó desesperado. Gritó con tanto dolor que su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar. Es que él era inocente, él era inocente.

—¡SOY INOCENTE!

Pero la sentencia ya estaba hecha. Harry Potter había sido condenado a Azkaban de por vida.

* * *

**Notas:**

Uff... Bueno, ya acabó este capítulo. En el próximo comienza la historia de verdad, todo lo que han leído hasta ahora es una introducción. Así que se podría decir que desde el cuarto capítulo comienza la acción misma que tiene directa relación con el "summary" de la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

Anya.


	5. El Visitante

**IV**

**El visitante**

…**17 años Después…**

La luna esa noche brillaba opaca por entre las nubes. Su estomago volvió a rugir, él simplemente dibujó una mueca, estaba acostumbrado a pelear con sus entrañas, conocía perfectamente su discurso así que ya no les hacía caso.  
Observó con los ojos entrecerrados como Virgo y Escorpión trazaban un camino que comenzaba a alejarse hacia el oriente, el verano estaba terminando, y lo peor, es que dentro de un par de días se encontraría sin luz durante las noches porque la Luna volvería a abandonarlo, como lo hacía todos los meses.  
Lucy, como había llamado a la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Acuario, se alejó lentamente siguiendo la corriente de sus hermanas, tembló, era la hora, así que se preparó.  
El frío lentamente se propagó por su oscura y mohosa celda, se abrazó a sí mismo ovillado en el suelo como un bebé indefenso y comenzó a sentir la presencia del miedo y del dolor.

_"Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar"_

Todas las noches era lo mismo, y lo odiaba. Ya no sabía qué era real, sólo se dejaba arrastrar por sus emociones las cuales lo invadían como un acido lacerante. Se agarró la cabeza, el frío se convirtió en una neblina densa, no quería abrir los ojos, sabía que estaría ahí, apuntándolo con el dedo.

_"Harry, Harry…"_

_  
_—¡No, no, no! —gritó aterrado, se encogió aún más, no abriría los ojos— ya se va a ir, ya se va a ir…

"_Harry, mírame…"_

¿Cómo podía un hombre ceder a la tentación tan fácilmente? Es que cuando la curiosidad pica no hay quién le gane, incluso es más fuerte que el miedo. Sabía lo que vería, sabía que se aterraría, pero siempre cedía a la tentación.

Abrió los ojos, ahí, frente a él, la silueta de Arthur Weasley, desangrada y putrefacta, caminaba rengueando con los ojos blanquecinos, la piel amarillenta y con el corazón palpitante en su mano.

—¡No! —Gimió aterrado— ¡aléjate, aléjate! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz, por favor!

"_Tú me mataste…"_

—¡No! ¡Yo no te maté! ¡No te maté!

"_Pero confesaste… tú me mataste…"_

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Harry lanzó patadas en el aire intentando alejar al espectro que se deslizaba hacia él como una siniestra sombra. Pero nunca se acercó lo suficiente como para golpearlo. Se arrastró con rapidez por el suelo hasta topar con una pared y se aferró a las rocas enterrando las uñas. El espectro estaba frente a él y seguía desangrándose.

—¡AYUDA! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Un gritó tronó en el aire, todo se hizo oscuridad, Harry se sentó en la piedra enterrando la cabeza entre las piernas y se enredó con los brazos. El grito de su madre jamás lo había oído tan cerca, era como si la estuvieran matando ahí mismo. Lloró, lloró y gritó junto con ella, hasta que repentinamente, todo acabó.

La luna volvía a brillar a través del agujero de la pared que pretendía ser ventana, Harry abrió los ojos y se desenredó para poder ponerse de pie, pero estaba muy débil. Los dementores habían seguido su camino y ahora atormentaban al de la celda de al lado, sus gritos llenaban con eco a todo el pasillo propagándose hasta el exterior. Realmente debía de sonar horrible para quien quiera que fuese a dar un paseo por la isla, incluso el mar a su alrededor estaba muerto, el olor a pescado podrido se elevaba a ciertas horas de la noche y la mañana causándole dolor de estomago.

Al no poder ponerse de pie se quedó sentado y apoyó la cabeza en la pared de piedra. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, inhalando el horrible aire nocturno. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había que tenido que soportar aquel martirio de los dementores. Aunque quedaban pocos, los que trabajaban aún en Azkaban cumplían muy bien su trabajo, no necesitaban que les pagasen mucho, a falta de mortifagos y criminales que enviar a la prisión se contentaban con tener víctimas de las cuales alimentarse, y sabía que sus recuerdos y temores eran los más deliciosos.

La luna se estaba escondiendo tras la pared, lo que significaba que no faltaba mucho para la media noche. Con un gesto triste de la cabeza se despidió de ella y volvió a suspirar. Tener a la luna presente todas las noches le hacía más soportable el dolor, aunque luego no tuviera que verla por un par de semanas.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, ya ni siquiera recordaba todas las razones por las que estaba ahí. Hubo un momento en que su cerebro en conjunto con la demencia que le causaban los dementores le habían hecho creer que las imágenes vistas el día del juicio eran reales. Estuvo días, semanas, meses, tal vez años con aquella idea. La imagen de él apuñalando a Arthur Weasley se le hacía presente en cada visita, hasta que un día, extrañamente, aquella imagen desapareció.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho. Su inconsciente estuvo por mucho tiempo dándole a entender su culpabilidad, y aún así nunca se volvió loco. Luchó contra la locura, sí, pero nunca llegó a apoderarse de él. Había algo tras ese recuerdo enfermizo que no calzaba. Muy dentro de él existía la verdad, él sabía que era inocente, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando comenzaba a recordar la verdad de los hechos, la imagen de él apuñalando a Arthur nuevamente invadía su mente como un vívido recuerdo.

Resopló frustrado y su estomago volvió a gruñir, había olvidado lo hambriento que estaba. A un lado de los barrotes oxidados un cuenco con algo parecido a engrudo aguardaba. Se acercó gateando y tomó el pocillo entre sus manos, ni siquiera distinguía bien qué podía ser, había perdido en algo el sentido del gusto y del olfato después de pasar tanto tiempo tras las rejas. Además, sus lentes se habían quebrado, los había estropeado el mismo día que lo enjaularon. Ahora, los pedazos de vidrio y metal yacían en un rincón totalmente abandonados. No podía ver bien, era una de las razones por las que lamentaba la ausencia de la luna, ya que veía mucho menos sin ella. Un par de guardias del ministerio pasaban cada cierto tiempo a vigilar a los prisioneros, al principio distinguía voces, después, dejó de notarlas, y como no podía ver bien, nunca recordó las caras.

Metió los dedos sucios en el plato y sacó un poco de la sustancia gris que ya estaba fría y chiclosa. Ya ni siquiera le daba asco, había comido de todo, incluso podría jurar que hasta insectos, pero ya ni de eso estaba seguro.

Se comió todo el cuenco y lo arrojó a un lado saboreándose los dedos sucios. Para estar en aquel lugar, aquella cosa que tenía el aspecto y la textura de algo asqueroso sabía bastante bien. Aunque probablemente ya le había perdido el asco después de darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin alimentarse. Al final, fuera lo que fuera su comida, al menos lo había mantenido con vida.

Se arrastró hasta una camilla afirmada con cadenas empotradas en la pared. Se sentó en el borde y se observó las manos. Con lo poco que quedaba de luna y con lo poco que podía ver, lograba distinguir en algo sus propias características. De día era más fácil, aunque el sol rara vez iluminaba la isla. Pero era gracias a la luz que podía darse cuenta de cuánto podría haber cambiado su cuerpo y el paso del tiempo que hacía mella en él.  
Cuando fue encerrado, aguardó como un niño esperanzado la llegada de algún conocido, familiar o amigo, pero nunca nadie apareció. Se hacía la idea de que no tenía permiso para recibir visitas, así que se mantenía lúcido gracias a eso, porque en cualquier momento llegaría alguien a visitarlo. Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó. A cambió de ello comenzó a contar los días, recogió un clavo que estaba clavado en el piso y comenzó a dibujar los meses en la pared. A medida que iban pasando los días iba borrándolos, hasta que finalmente se rindió.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar la pared, la luna iluminaba la parte superior, lo que significaba que ya estaba por desvanecerse en la torre opuesta. Sus ojos tristes fueron aplastados por sus cejas. En la pared había escrito hasta su séptimo año de prisión. Para ese entonces ya debía haber cumplido los treinta y cuatro años, y hasta ahí llegó. No sabía cuántos años más podrían haber pasado después del día que se rindió, porque no siguió escribiendo los meses, ya nadie iba a venir.

Así, que sólo tenía un modo de averiguar cómo había avanzado el tiempo, y era mirando sus manos y rostro barbudo en las posas de agua que dejaba la lluvia.

Las arrugas se hacían notar en sus nudillos y en las venas. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y se agarró el cabello largo y la barba desordenada. Debía de parecer un simio, con pelos por todos lados. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez habían pasado diez, veinte, o treinta años. Tal vez había pasado más tiempo y era un viejo decrepito, solo y abandonado por su familia. Su corazón se apretó como tantas veces había sucedido cuando pensaba en sus hijos. Lloró al recordar que nunca los fue a dejar a su primer día de escuela, y que nunca pudo compensar a Albus con aquella promesa de ir a levitar a la plaza. Incluso pensar en aquello en esos momentos era absurdo, Albus y James ya deberían de ser hombres adultos y derechos. También pensó en Lily, en su pequeña princesa, en la mujercita que nunca vio crecer por aquel infeliz que lo envió a prisión. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Tal vez ya estaba casada, con niños, ¡tal vez él ya era abuelo! ¿Cómo saberlo? Imposible, sólo su loca imaginación le hacía suponer aquellas cosas al darse cuenta de que de algún modo el tiempo había transcurrido sin saber cuánto.

Finalmente se recostó en la camilla y visualizó el rostro que todas las noches intentaba dibujar en su cabeza, pero que con el tiempo se había ido borrando: El de su esposa, Ginny. Fueron momentos terribles y agonizantes cuando fue encerrado, no hacía más que llorar por ella y suplicarle perdón a una mujer que se le aparecía en sueños gritando su odio. Pero intentaba recomponerse al recordar su verdadero ser, el de una mujer dulce, carismática, de rostro redondo, facciones de niña, piel blanca, pecas y ojos castaños. Pero por sobretodo su cabello fuego, aquel que la diferenciaba del resto de su familia, porque no era rojo, era anaranjado y lacio, como una llamarada ardiente y viva.

Cerró los ojos deseando quedarse dormido con esa imagen, pero lo único que logró ver fue una silueta borrosa de facciones irreales. Esa no era su Ginny. Se le apretó el corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que veía esa misma imagen y se odiaba por ello, la había olvidado.

La luna finalmente desapareció tras la torre contigua y la celda quedó a oscuras, como sus sueños, sus anhelos, y sus recuerdos.

***

El sol esa mañana curiosamente se filtró a través de una nube gris. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se asomaba por Azkaban, aquello sólo presagiaba algo bueno para alguno de los reos, porque el frío había menguado en la cárcel.

El sonido del mar estrellándose contra las rocas que rodeaban la torre también era curioso, normalmente no tenía actividad, era absolutamente muerto y silencioso. Harry se levantó de su incómoda camilla haciendo ruido con las cadenas y se acercó al ventanal poniéndose de puntillas para ver. De todo lo bueno que podía pensar, una idea negativa siempre se asomaba. Tanto movimiento climático también podría presagiar una hecatombe, tal vez se avecinaba una tormenta de las terribles.

No obstante esa idea la desechó de inmediato cuando escuchó murmullos. Curioso, caminó hasta los barrotes de su jaula y se aferró a ellos empujando su cuerpo hacia afuera, al igual que todos los demás prisioneros.

Una puerta que se hallaba hacia al final del corredor se abrió dejando entrar la brisa marina, el ruido de las olas, y a un miembro del ministerio que conocía muy bien. Entonces, su ánimo cambió, ya sabía porqué el día estaba soleado, ahora comprendía porque todo en aquella horrible prisión había cobrado un poco de vida: Era el día de las visitas.

Decepcionado, se alejó de los barrotes y se volvió a acostar en la camilla, no sacaba nada con esperar, nadie iría a verlo. No sabía porqué no lo había descubierto antes, era lógico. Un cambió así en el clima sólo significaba que habían sacado a algunos dementores del lugar.

El sujeto encargado de las visitas se paseó a través del pasillo seguido de otros dos más imponentes. Se detenía cada cierto rato para liberar a un prisionero, éste era llevado por uno de los guardaespaldas que al rato volvía solo, y así sucesivamente. Harry suspiró y se recostó de lado para hacerse el dormido, no quería pasar más humillaciones. Cada vez que había visitas el sujeto del ministerio lo atormentaba con burlas. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente.

—¡Potter, levántate! ¡Ahora inútil! —ordenó el sujeto. Harry frunció el ceño, sintió que su corazón se desbocaba. Se sentó lentamente sobre la camilla, el hombre al otro lado de la reja tenía la piel cetrina, los ojos hundidos, una calvicie que daba pena, una cictariz en la sien y los labios grandes y gruesos. —¡Ven aquí!

Dudando, Harry se levantó de la camilla y caminó con lentitud hacia la reja. Se esperaba que aquello fuese otra de las bromas del hombre para humillarlo. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro cuando estuvo cerca, esperando el impacto. Pero no sucedió nada.

—¡Sal de ahí, rata asquerosa! —gritó el calvo— Aunque no lo creas tienes visita.

Harry parpadeó aturdido.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con los ojos como platos, el sujeto frunció el ceño y lo agarró de la pechera jalándolo hacia fuera. Harry tropezó y chocó contra uno de los mastodontes que de inmediato lo estabilizó con una fuerte sacudida.

—¡Llévatelo! —ordenó el sujeto con la voz cargada de resentimiento. —Tienes diez minutos, Potter.

—Di… ¿diez? —se quejó. El guardaespaldas lo agarró por el brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras por el pasillo. Era increíble, su primera visita y sólo tenía diez minutos. ¿Quién lo habría ido a ver? Su corazón se hinchó de esperanza al pensar en sólo una persona.

Al que lo llevaba por el brazo también lo había visto antes y tenía la extraña ocurrencia de conocerlo desde Hogwarts, aunque no podía distinguir quién era. Pero sin dudas era más joven que él, o lo parecía.

Cuando abandonaron las celdas Harry se encandiló. Salieron a un largo pasillo al aire libre el cuál estaba colindado por dos puertas de hierro forzado, una para cada torre.

Aunque si bien había estado expuesto a la luz un par de veces por su especial hueco en la pared, habían pasado muchos años desde que no estaba en presencia del aire libre y la luz. Los ojos le lloraban y el aire que entraba de lleno a sus pulmones lo asfixiaba levemente.

Cuando atravesaron el siguiente pasillo, Harry se dedicó a observar en la penumbra a las convictas, mujeres enviadas a Azkaban. El estomago se le retorció cuando descubrió lo que quedaba de ellas. Ninguna era bella, todas habían perdido su encanto natural, algunas no tenían cabello, otras a penas tenían dientes, y otras tenían los dedos deformes a causa del mal crecimiento de las uñas. Y lo peor, aunque nunca se lo imaginó, sus celdas eran aún más putrefactas que las de los hombres, o tal vez él ya se había acostumbrado al aroma de la suya. Lo cierto era, que no quería volver a pasar por ahí.

Al salir por la puerta contigua Harry descubrió un corto pasillo abovedado que terminaba en una escalera. Intentó no tropezar cuando el sujeto que lo llevaba por el brazo bajaba de dos en dos cada escalón. Estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito, tal vez con todos los presos eran iguales.

La escalera era interminable y Harry recordó a raudales cuando lo hicieron subir por ella de la misma manera en la que ahora estaba bajando. Pero no recordaba haber visto a las reos, o tal vez estaba demasiado preocupado de sí mismo como para observar a su alrededor, lo que ahora estaba aprovechando de hacer.

Las paredes que rodeaban a la escalera estaban irónicamente cubiertas por algunas horribles pinturas que a penas se movían. Eso tampoco lo había notado la primera vez.

El trayecto hacia abajo era interminable, cada cierto rato Harry se golpeaba en las costillas, en las piernas, o en los brazos, y aunque se quejase, nada hacía cambiar al guardia de opinión, era lógico que quería dejarlo bien magullado.

Finalmente, para la felicidad de sus extremidades, llegaron al primer piso, un lugar húmedo con olor a pescado, ya que probablemente las olas chocaban contra las paredes que rodeaban ese espacio cuadrado. Harry se cubrió la nariz haciendo un gesto de asco, pero el guardia no se movió. Asustado, miró hacia arriba, justo donde su temible acompañante estaba mirando. Con el corazón en la mano no vio uno, ni dos, sino que al menos diez dementores circulando en la parte más alta y oscura de la torre. En ese momento comprendió que la única forma de permitir visitantes a la isla era albergando a todos los espectros en una sola zona, razón por la cual el sol no se asomaba del todo.

El sujeto sacó su varita y le afirmó a Harry las manos con grilletes. Acto seguido hizo aparecer un gigantesco patronus con forma de morsa que voló sólo sobre él. Para su mala suerte, Harry no pudo ser cubierto por el hechizo, ya que ningún guardia le haría ese honor a un convicto.

Estando protegido, el guardaespaldas caminó tranquilamente a través de la plataforma, muchos dementores quisieron bajar, pero sólo algunos lograron hacerlo afectando directamente a Harry.

El frío, el dolor y el pánico se asomaron cuando el espectro deforme de Arthur se apareció caminando directamente hacia él. Sus piernas se paralizaron, quiso huir, correr, pero el sujeto estaba gozando maravillosamente con aquella tortura, no se la iba a dejar fácil. Caminaba con lentitud, jugueteando con su protectora morsa mientras a Harry lo invadía el grito de su madre y siniestras imágenes del asesinato de Arthur en su cabeza.

—¡Alto por favor! ¡Alto! ¡Sáqueme de aquí! ¡Sáqueme de aquí!

—¡Cállate! —gritó tironeándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo caer. —¡Eres una nena, Potter! —se burló—¿Dónde está el héroe ahora, eh?

Harry se retorció entre sus cadenas mientras lo invadía el olor putrefacto del cadáver de Arthur que ya estaba a escasos metros de él, entonces, una voz salvadora detuvo aquel martirio.

—¡Slovesky, ya basta!

Harry abrió los ojos y vio por encima de él a una criatura brillante y perlada, similar a una ardilla o gerbo. El patronus espantó a los dementores y luego sintió que era pasado de unas manos a otras.

—Meont dijo que tenía sólo diez minutos. —explicó Slovesky al hombre que había recibido a Harry, pero éste pareció enfadado.

—Está loco. —puntualizó—Potter nunca ha recibido una visita, dile que yo ordeno que se alargue a media hora.

El corazón de Harry se desbocó. ¿Quién era ese buen samaritano que se había apiadado de su alma?

—A Meont no le va a gustar nada, sus ordenes son leyes para mí. —Dijo Slovesky ofendido, el hombre que tenía a Harry bufó.

—Yo soy el que está a cargo, Meont es mi empleado, y como tal tú también estás bajo mis órdenes. —contestó con calma. A Harry le dio la sensación de que había explicado ese discurso muchas veces. —Ahora vete, dejemos que Potter reciba a su visita.

Agradecido, Harry escuchó como Slovesky se alejaba dando fuertes pisadas y luego hechizaba su patronus. Cuando logró recobrar un poco el sentido pudo contemplar el lugar donde se hallaba, porque ciertamente ya no se encontraba en el subsuelo con los dementores. El hombre, a diferencia de Slovesky, lo llevaba por el brazo agarrado con firmeza, pero nunca lo maltrató. Logró distinguir mientras caminaba, un estrecho pasillo con oficinas que se veía confortable, seguramente estaba lleno de miembros del ministerio trabajando con patronus en cada cubículo.

Finalmente el hombre se detuvo y abrió una puerta con la varita. Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no veía nada sin sus lentes, pero alcanzo a notar una piel morena, un bigote grueso, una trenza y ojos oscuros.

—Señor Hammilton, el señor Potter ya está aquí…—anunció con su voz gruesa. Harry frunció el ceño y se giró para ver quién lo esperaba. Su ilusión se deshizo como el papel con el agua al descubrir que quien lo había ido a visitar era un completo desconocido.

—Muchas gracias Roch.

Harry entró a la habitación cuando Roch, su salvador, lo empujo suavemente hacia el interior. Curiosamente al escuchar a su visitante distinguió algo en la voz, un timbre familiar, pero no lograba dar con su paradero. ¿Conocía Harry a ese tal Hammilton?

—Tienen media hora. —Harry sabía que aquello había sido una orden, no un aviso. Se dio cuenta de que Hammilton asentía con la cabeza y luego se giraba para verlo.

—Lo tengo claro. —contestó con un leve siseo que a Harry le pareció aún más familiar.

—Estaré aquí afuera, cualquier cosa tenemos resguardo para salvar a los visitantes en caso de peligro.

Harry se ofendió, él no era en lo absoluto peligroso. Pero si ese tal Hammilton venía a buscar problemas era lógico que intentaría defenderse.

—Gracias Roch.

—Potter, mucho cuidado.

Roch salió y cerró la puerta. Harry se quedó de pie delante de ella mientras su visitante lo observaba curioso y burlón desde la mesa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó lentamente. Había intentado relacionar aquella voz con las cualidades físicas, pero ciertamente no reconocía esa mirada oscura, la piel cetrina, la barba y el cabello color arena. Y mucho menos recordaba aquel nombre. Para su sorpresa, Hammilton lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Potter, eres tú? —dijo mirándolo fijamente—¡Pero qué mal te ves!

Harry parpadeó confundido.

—¿Me conoces?

—¡Pero qué idiota eres! —estalló—¿Y te hacías llamar auror?

Harry parpadeó, tal vez él no lo conocía, pero Hammilton sí a él.

—¿Disculpa? Mira, en verdad no sé quién eres. ¿Por qué has venido a visitarme? Ni siquiera te conozco.

Hammilton se calmó y respiró hondo fingiendo quitarse una lágrima.

—¿De verdad no me reconoces, Potter? —su apellido casi sonó como una blasfemia de sus labios. Algo se removió en el interior, ahora creía conocerlo, pero ¿de dónde?

—Si te soy sincero, no. —suspiró acercándose a la mesa—¿De dónde me conoces tú?

—¿Es una broma?

Harry comenzaba a molestarse.

—Escucha, si has venido aquí para burlarte de mí créeme que no funcionará. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar el dolor pasa a ser algo cotidiano, así que por qué mejor no te ahorras las bromas, me dices lo qué quieres y te largas.

Hammilton pareció reaccionar a sus palabras. Por un momento su mirada destelló curiosidad, pero luego, se transformó en una sombra triste y culpable.

—Lo siento, Potter. —se disculpó— La verdad hay mucho por lo que me gustaría reír, pero ya que tenemos media hora, entonces te diré a lo que vine.

Harry arqueó una ceja cuando Hammilton metió su mano en un bolsillo de su capa de viaje, donde extrajo un par de objetos que nunca había visto, a excepción de la botella de vidrio con una sustancia lechosa.

—¿Cómo entraste todo eso hasta aquí? ¿Qué acaso no te registraron? —preguntó con temor. Si ese sujeto había evadido la seguridad de Azkaban era mejor salir de ahí lo antes posible, así que se alejó con cuidado de la mesa. Hammilton levantó una ceja y sonrió curvando la boca.

—Créeme, te vas a sorprender.

Harry vio estupefacto como extraía de una lapicera su varita y se apuntaba a sí mismo.

—_Finito Incantato._

Espantado, Harry retrocedió hasta chocar contra la puerta, frente a él estaba ocurriendo una transformación, algo que no podía suceder, —según lo que había escuchado— en ninguno de los cubículos de visita, porque eran anti magia.

Lentamente Hammilton fue cambiando de forma. Frente a los ojos de Harry estaba sucediendo un espectáculo extraño y emocionante a la vez. La cara redonda comenzó enmarcarse por una mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz recta por una perfilada, y el cabello arena y los ojos negros, por cabello rubio y ojos grises.

Jamás creyó sorprenderse a tal modo que la mandíbula se le desencajara. ¡Por supuesto que había reconocido la voz! Aunque ahora era más gruesa y siseaba menos. Sólo él podía haber hecho tal transformación en un lugar dónde se estaba prohibida la magia. Sus artilugios de brujería tal vez lo habían hecho llegar hasta ahí con todos esos objetos.

—¿Malfoy? —titubeó acercándose más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué el disfraz? ¿Qué…?

—¿Te sorprendí, verdad?

Definitivamente habían pasado los años, y eso lo aterró, aunque no tanto como creía. Pensaba que habían pasado cuarenta años, y sin embargo Malfoy recién comenzaba a dibujar arrugas y comisuras alrededor de sus ojos y boca.

—No entiendo…yo…

—Sé que buscas explicaciones, —le dijo con un extraño tono autoritario no propio de él, o tal vez los años habían causado ese efecto— pero no las tendrás hasta que salgas de aquí.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó, ¿sacarlo de ahí? ¿Qué acaso eso era una broma?

—Escucha, no tenemos tiempo, así que vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿está claro?

Harry parpadeó cuando Malfoy se levantó de la mesa. No había reaccionado hasta ese momento y ahora todo le parecía una absoluta locura.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Me vas a sacar de aquí? ¿Qué, te golpeó una Bludger acaso? ¡Malfoy, estamos en Azkaban! ¡Nadie puede salir! Y de ser posible, ¿por qué me quieres ayudar? ¿Qué tramas? ¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo?

Harry se acercó peligrosamente a su enemigo de la infancia y lo agarró de la pechera con ambas manos atadas en los grilletes. El sonido de las cadenas fue opacado por un fingido estornudo de su adversario.

—Ya te dije, el escape primero, las explicaciones después. —urgió Malfoy en susurros quitándose las manos de encima, Harry gruñó y le dio un golpe a la mesa— ¡Imbécil no hagas ruido! ¿Quieres salir de Azkaban?

Harry por primera vez en ese instante captó la importancia de la pregunta.

—¿Crees que no? —contestó con sarcasmo— pero resulta que si me escapo la condena será mil veces peor que la de ahora. Dime, Malfoy, ¿ese es tu astuto plan? ¡Dime qué mierda tramas!

—¡Cállate! —lo amenazó Malfoy con la varita. Harry notó que estaba ansioso y nervioso. —Nos quedan quince minutos. No podemos perder tiempo valioso, hay vidas en juego.

Harry parpadeó aún más confundido.

—¿De qué hablas? —masculló.

Malfoy comenzó a moverse nervioso, estaba urgido por hacer algo lo antes posible.

—Mira, Potter, no te puedo explicar ahora porque el plan es sacarte de aquí con vida, ¿está bien?

—¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? —quiso saber furioso. Malfoy lanzó un gruñido y para sorpresa de Harry extrajo de su propia capa la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Cómo… cómo entraste eso aquí?

—Éste será tu pasaje de salida. —le explicó misteriosamente—Pero ahora necesitamos realizar los hechizos para que no te descubran.

Harry aún sin comprender no sabía como reaccionar. Todo le daba vueltas, más que nada porque no entendía la relación que Malfoy podía tener con su escape.

—No iré a ningún lado si no me dices por qué me quieres sacar de aquí. —sentenció, y Malfoy furioso finalmente explotó.

—¡Porque te lo debo, ¿sí?! ¡Me salvaste la vida en séptimo año, y un mago no puede vivir en paz si no devuelve la mano!

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Y hay muchas cosas más que debes saber que están ocurriendo allá afuera, pero no podemos hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Así que el plan es sacarte de aquí con vida. Parte de él es devolverte la mano, lo demás te lo dirá Kingsley.

—¿Kingsley? —se sorprendió Harry—¿Qué tiene que ver Kingsley en todo esto?

—¡Quedan diez minutos! —anunció Roch desde el otro lado—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, —contestó Malfoy con voz queda— mi amigo está un poco ido, intento hacerlo hablar.

—¿Qué? —masculló Harry.

—Atente al plan si quieres salir. —le ordenó Malfoy moviéndose con rapidez. De un salto fue hacia el frasco de vidrio y se lo entregó, Harry miró la poción con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu reemplazo. —Explicó con rapidez mientras preparaba la varita y extraía un pergamino de las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—¡Sólo bébetelo!

—¿Qué estás loco? ¿Cómo se yo que esto no va a matarme?

—¡Sólo hazlo imbécil!

—¡Cinco minutos!

Malfoy tomó el pergamino y leyó con rapidez un hechizo que poco a poco lo fue transformando en Hammilton. Harry se debatía entre hacerle caso o volver a su fría celda. Pero la imagen de salir de ahí, ver a Kingsley y por sobretodo su familia, pudo más. Un eco esperanzador resonó en su corazón, y justo cuando Malfoy terminaba la transformación, Harry bebió la poción.

Un cosquilleo intenso lo invadió de pies a cabeza y luego algo similar a como si una fuerza elástica lo expandiera por todos lados. A los pocos segundos la sensación desapareció.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora, ponte la capa. —ordenó Malfoy. Harry a penas entendió lo que ocurrió, pero finalmente lo comprendió todo cuando vio a su lado su propia imagen. Por primera vez se contempló fijamente, totalmente absorto. Tenía el cabello enmarañado, una barba sucia y gruesa que parecía tener insectos incrustados, la piel llena de tierra, los dientes amarillentos, y la mirada… perdida.

—¿Qué… qué ocurrió?

—Es un doble. —explicó Malfoy con rapidez cubriéndolo con la capa— Está vacío, no tiene alma. Ayudará a que crean que estás demente o que te dieron el beso del dementor por error. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué decía que estabas ido?

Harry asintió debajo de la capa, pero por supuesto Malfoy no se iba a dar el tiempo de pensar en su respuesta. Justo en ese instante, Roch entró a la habitación y miró a Hammilton.

—Se acabó el tiempo. —anunció, Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor que a Harry le sorprendió por lo real que se veía. Miró al falso Harry y Roch lo siguió con la mirada. Era grotesco, un cuerpo inerte y sin vida mirando el vacío.

—Creo que lo perdimos... —susurró Malfoy con tristeza, y Harry rió bajo la capa.

—Creí que estaba bien…—Explicó Roch examinando el cuerpo, Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Seguros que los dementores no le dieron el beso? —Su voz sonó acusatoria, y Harry se sorprendió al ver mucho de Lucius Malfoy en aquella mirada severa. Roch titubeó.

—No… no puede ser, por las noches grita en la guardia de los dementores.

—Cualquiera grita, incluso un cuerpo vacío. ¿Seguro que en esas visitas no le hicieron nada?

Roch negó con la cabeza, dudando.

—Lo averiguaré…

—Eso espero…—susurró con tristeza.

Malfoy avanzó hacia fuera de la puerta, Harry sintió que algo se expandía en su interior, una luz de esperanza, de vida, ¡estaba feliz!

Con una seña a un lugar aparentemente vacío, Harry supo que debía seguirlo. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo de oficinas escoltados por Roch que se veía nervioso, Harry se sintió levemente culpable, después de todo, lo había salvado minutos antes de un beso seguro.

—Aquí lo dejo. ¿Tiene su patronus?

Por un momento la esperanza de Harry se desvaneció. Los dementores sentían las almas, aunque estuvieran las personas escondidas debajo de una capa de invisibilidad. Sin embargo, el plan de Malfoy siguió de pie, tal y cómo estaba planeado. El frío espacio donde los dementores se agolpaban en la oscuridad fue opacado por el tibio hálito de un gigantesco hurón que los envolvió por encima.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Los guardias de Azkaban le abrieron la puerta, y siguiendo al que supuestamente había sido su enemigo, vio la luz de la libertad al otro lado de la torre de Azkaban. Después de tantos años, al fin era libre.

* * *

**Notas:**

Así es, Malfoy lo rescató. Él será, junto con otros _inesperados_ personajes conocidos, la ayuda que Harry necesitará para poder descubrir quién lo envió a Azkaban.

Quiero aclarar que Malfoy seguirá siendo el Malfoy que todos conocen, sólo que un poco más viejo y maduro. Pero no por eso dejará de ser quién es, así que no crean que se volvió un santo de un día para otro, todo tiene su explicación.

Y antes que me lo pregunten por reviews, Malfoy entró a Azkaban con objetos mágicos gracias a algo que pasó, y ese algo por supuesto que ayudará a Harry en los siguientes capítulos.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Anya


	6. La Historia de Malfoy

**V**

**La Historia de Malfoy**

Recorrieron un gran trecho. Harry estaba encorvado, con la espalda y ojos adoloridos. No podía enderezarse para que no se le vieran los pies por debajo de la capa, y tampoco podía abrir muchos los ojos a causa del dolor que le provocaba la luz exterior. No obstante estaba radiante, feliz, se sentía vivo y más agradecido que nunca. Malfoy caminaba con rapidez frente a él, y notaba que a cada instante miraba hacia atrás para observar si alguien los venía persiguiendo. Para suerte de ambos, nadie nunca sospechó que el Harry falso era realmente eso, una copia del original.

El cielo había vuelto a nublarse y el frío se apoderaba nuevamente de la torre que ahora parecía un enorme obelisco visto desde la orilla de la playa que rodeaba la isla.

Malfoy se detuvo delante de una roca y Harry notó que apuntaba a un ave muerta con la varita. El animal destelló y Harry se atragantó. ¿Era todo aquello real? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo?

Malfoy le hizo una seña muy sutil que captó de inmediato. Se acercó cuidadosamente mientras su compañero hacía tiempo ciñéndose la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta. Si alguien los veía, era mejor fingir que la demora por irse se debía al frío.

—Toca el ave. —le ordenó Malfoy mientras miraba al suelo y se acomodaba los guantes. Harry a penas percibió el movimiento de labios, pero captó el mensaje obedientemente. Se acercó al ave y colocó con cuidado su mano invisible sobre un ala quebrada. Malfoy volvió a reacomodarse la gabardina y se acuclillo frente a una roca. La miró fijamente y estiró el brazo. — ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí. —admitió Harry en un susurro a penas audible. Malfoy se acercó y tocó la cabeza del animal sin hacer ningún gesto. Entonces Harry sintió que el aire se esfumaba de sus pulmones. Una fuerza que no recordaba haber vivido hacía mucho tiempo lo absorbió hacia abajo y lo hizo dar vueltas en círculos de manera violenta. Pero no le molestó. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, ¡había salido de Azkaban!

Las vueltas siguieron produciendo giros violentos, hasta que finalmente se dio un fuerte golpe, rodó por el suelo y quedó de boca sobre la hierba tibia. La capa voló más lejos, a pocos metros de él, quedando colgada en las ramas de unos arbustos.

Cerró los ojos, no quería abrirlos. Aquello era la dicha; respirar el olor del pasto recién cortado, del aire puro, limpio y fresco. El aroma del agua, que, aunque sonase ridículo, para él tenía un olor especial, a libertad, a limpieza. Sonrió, estaba seguro de que parecía un lunático tendido en el suelo con una sonrisa tan gigante que podría haberle deformado las facciones. Pero no le importó. Era libre… ¡libre!

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate! — La voz de Malfoy lo sacó de su sueño mientras sentía que algo lo cubría. Volvía a tener la capa sobre su cuerpo. Se levantó despacio, encontrándose con su supuesto adversario infantil. Malfoy lo miraba ceñudo y con un gesto que se asimilaba al de un padre enfadado con su hijo. —Debemos apresurarnos, no puedes quedarte aquí. ¡Anda, hay que entrar!

El hombre señaló el techo de una cabaña escondida entre los árboles. Con un poco de dificultad Harry logró visualizar en parte el lugar dónde se hallaba: un bosque verde y frondoso. Estaba rodeado de robles y pinos, todos ellos enterrados sobre hierba verde y tierra húmeda. Aspiró el aroma de la tierra y sonrió, aquello le recordaba a su infancia en los campos de Quidditch. De inmediato se le borró la sonrisa al darse cuenta la conexión que tenía aquel recuerdo con su familia.

Malfoy lo quedó viendo ceñudo mientras caminaban en dirección a la cabaña. Harry sabía que él no podía verle la cara, pero estaba seguro de que algo había notado detrás de su actitud silenciosa.

Caminaron por un estrecho sendero cubierto por arcos de árboles que se unían en las copas. Harry escuchó a Malfoy lanzar blasfemias y groserías contra aquel lugar, aunque si no le prestaba atención y se enfocaba sólo en sus emociones, podía admitir abiertamente que le encantaba ese pequeño y tranquilo camino rodeado de barro y árboles.

Cuando llegaron al final, Harry contempló la cabaña finalmente de cerca. Era bastante grande, de dos pisos y de infraestructura de madera. Tenía un par de grandes ventanales al frente, una puerta con un pórtico y tres escalones. Los ventanales estaban cubiertos por cortinas de color café en el interior, así que no podía ver hacia dentro. Cuando Malfoy finalmente se detuvo, subió los escalones, espantó un insecto que lo estaba molestando y abrió la puerta con un hechizo que Harry no recordaba haber escuchado. El hombre le hizo una seña al aire, y Harry entró tranquilamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir una verdadera mansión al interior de aquella pequeña cabaña. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y la capa cayó al suelo.

—No te quedes ahí parado, entra. —le dijo el otro con la voz cargada de cansancio. Parecía que estaba harto de hacer lo que hacía. Tal vez, ya había sido suficiente humillación haberle salvado la vida a Harry Potter.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Achicó los ojos caminando con lentitud mientras atravesaba el umbral de un pequeño pasillo. El salón era enorme, tenía una chimenea en el centro, un par de acogedores sofás, un estante repleto de libros, y una corta escalera dividida en dos que llevaba al segundo piso.

—Aquí nos reunimos. —Dijo Malfoy quitándose la gabardina y arrojándola sobre un sofá. Harry no se movió.

—¿Nos? —repitió— ¿Quiénes son "nos"?

—Yo, Kingsley…—le contó lanzándose sobre un sofá. Se masajeó los ojos con una mano y suspiró cansado.

—Estoy confundido…—admitió Harry mirándolo fijamente. Ahora que le ponía atención lograba ver el cambio que le había causado el tiempo. Tenía una notoria calvicie que comenzaba a propagarse desde su frente hacia atrás y el cabello lo llevaba como siempre bien peinado, pero más largo y canoso. Las arrugas se agolpaban en la comisura de los labios, nariz y ojos, y se veía un poco más relleno que cuando era joven. Sin lugar a dudas que el tiempo había resaltado los genes, el parecido con Lucius Malfoy era absolutamente innegable.

Malfoy apuntó con la varita hacia un cuarto que estaba al lado del estante y de él salió volando una botella de vino y dos copas. Harry agachó la cabeza y se giró molesto cuando la copa le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que había sido a propósito. El hombre depositó los vasos sobre una pequeña mesa que habitaba entre los sillones y las rellenó con vino. Harry arqueó una ceja, confundido. Malfoy comenzó a beber de su copa sin siquiera brindar por él, el silencio reinante era incómodo y misterioso.

—¿No me piensas explicar lo que está sucediendo? —le preguntó después de que dejara su copa sobre la mesa. El aludido se volvió a reacomodar en el sofá mientras miraba la chimenea de manera insistente.

—Podrías beberte tu vino…—contestó levantando los hombros. La copa de Harry aún aguardaba sobre la mesita, pero éste, más allá de querer beberse su vino, estaba intranquilo, necesitaba respuestas.

—¡Un momento! —gritó enfadado—¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Me acabas de salvar de la peor experiencia de mi vida y aún no sé qué pretendes! ¿Acaso quieres matarme? ¿Quieres acabar conmigo? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita sea!

Malfoy se giró de ver la chimenea a verlo a él con lentitud y arqueó una ceja, estudiándolo atentamente. Sabía que sus ropas ajadas y hediondas no tenían comparación con las de lino y algodón que portaba su supuesto enemigo. Harry respiró hondo y luego se sentó en la butaca que tenía más cerca, quedando de frente a él. Achicó los ojos levemente, para verlo mejor, y se sintió realmente incómodo cuando éste le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Nada, creo que de mí mismo…

—No te entiendo…—admitió derrotado y humillado, sabía que Malfoy estaba jugando con él de la peor manera posible. Típico de él, y para nada extraño.

—Esta situación es realmente comprometedora tanto como para mi apellido, como para ti. Aunque no te puedo dar ninguna respuesta hasta que el plan esté totalmente sellado.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber Harry, ¿qué más podía faltarle a ese plan que ya de por sí era descabellado? Malfoy volvió a mirar a la chimenea apagada, y luego se giró para verlo otra vez.

—Necesitas lentes. —Observó frunciendo los labios— Kingsley me advirtió de que probablemente no tenías tus susodichos anteojos.

Al escuchar aquello, algo pareció despertar en Harry un interés aún mayor.

—Si hablas de ese modo de Kingsley, es que sabes de él, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué nunca fue a verme a Azkaban? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con él en todo esto?

Malfoy respiró hondo, era como si le hubiera explicado algo a un niño pequeño muchas veces y aún no comprendía su argumento. Con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo aparecer frente a los ojos de Harry un par de lentes nuevos y ovalados, muy diferentes de los redondos que siempre utilizó. De cierta forma fue un alivio, las manchas borrosas a las cuales estaba acostumbrado repentinamente desaparecieron, dejándolo ver la pulida superficie del entorno. Ahora veía los detalles de los cuales se había privado por años: La superficie lisa de la mesa, el rojo sangre del vino que habitaba en la copa, los nombres de los libros, y los tallados que decoraban el mármol de la chimenea.

Pero más allá de eso, contempló el rostro adulto y cenizo de Malfoy. Ahora podía ver en él, el tiempo, la edad y la madurez tras los fríos ojos grises, pero por sobretodo, la elegante argolla que descansaba en el dedo anular su mano izquierda.

—Te casaste. —aseveró. Malfoy se miró la mano y sonrió. Harry se impresionó de ver en aquel rostro que siempre se contuvo de emociones algo realmente sincero.

—Sí, con una mujer maravillosa. —contestó honestamente. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Harry intentó encontrar un atisbo de ironía o sarcasmo en aquellas palabras tras escrutar el rostro de su adversario, pero sólo encontró humildad y sinceridad.

—¿Viven aquí? —preguntó nervioso, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera la mujer con la que se había casado. No obstante, la expresión de Malfoy se deformó en una de sorpresa y espanto.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loco? ¡No traería a mi familia a vivir a este lugar!

Harry dejó que su boca se abriera. Familia, esa era la palabra que había dicho claramente. Malfoy tenía una familia, probablemente muchos hijos y un lindo hogar repleto de lujos típicos de su dinastía.

—Felicidades…—susurró con un deprimente peso en el corazón. Al menos alguien era feliz con los suyos, e irónicamente era justo quién en algún momento de su vida ni siquiera se lo había merecido. Porque, no se podía decir que Malfoy fuese un ciervo de los dioses como para recibir semejante recompensa.

Para olvidarse de aquel dolor desvió su atención hacia la copa de vino que estaba frente a él. Hacía años que no bebía, aunque no se había olvidado del bienestar que proporcionaba una generosa dosis de alcohol en las venas. Tomó la copa y se bebió el líquido de un sólo trago. Malfoy levantó la suya medio llena con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y se la acercó a la boca.

—¡Salud! —dijo divertido bebiéndose lo que quedaba, Harry curvó la boca de manera torcida y se sintió extraño, estaba compartiendo un chiste con Malfoy, ¡con Malfoy!

No se dio ni cuenta cuando repentinamente la chimenea comenzó a chisporrotear. Unas extrañas llamas rojas emergieron de las cenizas y Harry dio un salto escondiéndose tras la butaca donde se encontraba sentado. Malfoy desvió su atención a la chimenea y no dudó en salir corriendo hacia ella. Se agachó y esperó a que el inesperado visitante hablara. Harry se asomó por el borde, y observó curioso como emergía la cabeza de un muchacho joven cuyo cabello se asemejaba al oro, aunque no sabía si era por el efecto del fuego… o del vino.

—Ya avisaron. —dijo el joven que parecía excitado por algo— Acaban de confirmar que Harry Potter está demente y sospechan de un posible beso de dementor.

—¡Estupendo! —se emocionó Malfoy, Harry frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro si aquella felicidad radicaba en el cuerpo vacío que habían dejado en Azkaban, o en el odio que le profesaba su enemigo— ¿Qué te dijo Kingsley?

—Va a preparar los papeles, en unos minutos estará por allá.

—¡Genial! Al parecer todo va según lo previsto. —se emocionó Malfoy de la manera más extraña que Harry pudiese imaginar. El Joven levantó los hombros.

—Si de algo sirve… espero que estén haciendo lo correcto.

—No te preocupes, hemos planeado esto por años…

Harry se sobresaltó. ¿Por años? ¿En qué clase de plan había ido a caer?

—Si tú lo dices…—la voz del joven adquirió un tono de advertencia y Malfoy se movió incómodo en su lugar—. Oh sí, antes de que me vaya, mamá quiere saber si hoy llegarás a cenar.

Harry se acomodó tras la butaca escondiéndose. ¿Había oído bien? Inclinó la cabeza para oír mejor, entonces una risa, muy atípica y poco común en alguien como Draco Malfoy, escapó de sus labios.

—Dile que ahí estaré a las ocho en punto, como siempre.

El tono amable desapareció cuando el muchacho se esfumó tras las llamas rojas. Malfoy se levantó y Harry escuchó las pisadas tras la butaca. El aludido levantó la cabeza y alzó las cejas en señal de cuestionamiento.

—¿Tu hijo? —le preguntó, Malfoy sonrió. Tal y cómo cuando había hablado de su familia, aquella expresión estaba cargada de orgullo y felicidad.

—Scorpius, mi hijo mayor. —Dijo con orgullo hinchando el pecho.

—¿Involucraste a tu hijo en este plan sicótico?

—Llámalo como quieras, pero es gracias a ese plan sicótico que estás aquí. —Lo regañó, sentándose en la butaca y dándole la espalda. El otro no se levantó del suelo, por alguna razón prefería mantener una conversación sin que se tuvieran que ver las caras.

—¿Tu hijo mayor? —preguntó Harry después de un silencio—debo suponer que tienes más.

—Una hija…—contestó Malfoy con cierta melancolía en la voz, parecía cargar con una emoción que denotaba rabia— Calisto.

—¿Qué edad tienen? —quiso saber. Aquello sólo lo podía conducir a lo que más deseaba, saber sobre su propia familia.

—Scorpius, veinte… Calisto, quince. —nuevamente el tono apesadumbrado al referirse a su hija resonó en aquella casa como si fuese algo de lo que no se podía hablar. Así que lo dejó hasta ahí.

Su cabeza comenzó a hacer cálculos, los hijos de Malfoy eran grandes, el chico prácticamente un adulto, y la pequeña, una señorita a la que le quedaban pocos años para salir del colegio. Su corazón se apretó como tantas veces le había sucedido estando en Azkaban al pensar en sus propios hijos. Tal vez, los tres eran tan grandes como Scorpius.

—¿En qué año nació tu hijo? —quiso saber. Si de algo si se acordaba era del año de nacimiento de sus tres tesoros, al menos así podría saber un poco más de ellos.

—En el dos mil seis…—contestó Malfoy extrañado— ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

Harry no contestó. Sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas al descubrir que Albus estaba por cumplir la edad de aquel muchacho, lo que significaba que James ya tenía veintiuno.

—Mis hijos…—susurró triste— Nunca los vi crecer…

Malfoy no le devolvió el comentario. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando detrás de la butaca, tal vez bebiendo otra copa de vino mientras aguardaba a la llegada de Kinglsey, pero ciertamente lo dudaba. Estaba seguro de que a Draco aquel comentario lo había afectado de sobremanera.

—James trabaja en Egipto, y Albus estudia en la academia de Aurores, si te interesa saber…—susurró Malfoy con voz queda. Harry se sobresaltó y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo liso de la butaca cerrando los ojos. Se imaginó a James fuera del país y a Albus estudiando en la misma academia que él, sin saber por supuesto, las razones que lo habían llevado a estudiar para auror. Sin embargo, una duda lo embargó de manera más potente que el resto de sus inquietudes.

—¿Por qué sabes eso de mis hijos?

Se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente hasta instalarse delante de Malfoy. El sujeto tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared que tenía enfrente. No comprendía por qué, pero estaba seguro que ese Draco Malfoy no era el mismo que había conocido en sus años de adolescente. Tal vez el matrimonio lo había cambiado, aunque sospechaba que había algo más profundo, justo dónde él quería llegar. ¿No lo había sacado de Azkaban para ayudarlo? Bien, entonces ahora le tocaba dar respuestas.

—Te hice una pregunta, Malfoy.

—Ya vas a tener respuestas, Potter. —susurró arrastrando las palabras, una característica típica de él que no se había borrado con los años.

—¡Las quiero ahora! —estalló dándole una patada a la mesa que tenía las copas y el vino. La botella salió disparada estrellándose contra el suelo, el vino se derramó manchando parte de la alfombra, y las copas rodaron sobre la superficie de la mesa. Malfoy pareció despertar y súbitamente se puso de pie apuntándolo con la varita. —¿Ahora me amenazas? ¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¡Explícame! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¿Por qué mierda me sacaron de Azkaban? ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Qué sabes de mis hijos? ¿Por qué sabes de ellos si nunca tuvimos ni el más mínimo contacto? ¡Habla!

—Poniéndote maniático no resolverás nada. —Amenazó Malfoy sin dejar de apuntarlo— Te ruego que te sientas, te calmes y esperes a que Kingsley llegue…

—¡Al diablo Kingsley! ¡Quiero saber por qué sabes cosas de mis hijos! —Harry lo miró. Estaba agitado, molesto, desesperado. ¿Por qué Malfoy sabía cosas de sus hijos? ¡Era imposible! ¡Antinatural!

—Potter, si no te calmas me veré en la obligación de atacarte…

—Típico de ti, —escupió Harry con ira— aunque esté desarmado no te importa lo más mínimo con tal de demostrar poder…

—¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Expelliarmus!

Harry vio venir el rayo de luz roja y esperó el choque. Colocó los brazos frente a su cara y salió despedido hacia atrás chocando contra la pared y cayendo sentado al suelo. No se movió. Sollozó y gruñó, como un niño pequeño. Ya no le importaba verse patético delante de Malfoy, más bajo no podía haber caído. Ya estaba lo suficientemente humillado como para verse peor delante de sus ojos.

—Escucha, nadie te quiere lastimar ¿sí? Sólo quieren ayudarte…—eso sólo acrecentó más sus dudas. ¿Quiénes eran ellos de los que tanto hablaba Malfoy en plural? Y por sobretodo, ¿por qué Malfoy justamente quería ayudarlo? Aquella amabilidad no era propia de él, a no ser que realmente la edad le hubiese surtido algún extraño efecto.

—Quiero saber de mis hijos… de mi mujer…—sollozó, ya no se aguantaba las ganas de saber de ellos— Malfoy…—susurró arrodillándose en el suelo, el otro simplemente lo miró desde arriba encarnando las cejas—dime lo que sepas de ellos, ¡lo qué sea! Son mis hijos por Merlín… mis niños… ¿Tu no querrías saber lo mismo de los tuyos si estuvieses en esta situación?

Y para su sorpresa Malfoy suspiró y se arrodilló frente a él con el rostro cargado de emociones indistinguibles.

—Sé de tus hijos porque los conozco más de lo que crees. Y sé también las razones que llevaron a Albus a ser auror. Pero no me pidas que te de más información hasta que Kingsley llegue. Le prometí que no diría nada, sólo aguanta unos minutos.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró. ¿Por qué Malfoy sabía de sus hijos? ¿Qué sabía de ellos? ¿Qué escondían todos tras aquel supuesto plan en el cual él era el más involucrado?

Malfoy se levantó y volvió a sentarse en la butaca. Reparó con un simple movimiento de varita la botella de vino y limpió la alfombra. A través de las cortinas se filtraba un tibio rayo de sol, a penas era medio día, seguro que quedaban muchas horas para poder dar explicaciones.

—Me preguntaste qué era este lugar…—dijo Malfoy repentinamente después de un aletargado silencio. Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin emoción, pero el otro ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta—Era la guarida de mi abuelo, Abraxas. Aunque claro, fue remodelada después de que me la entregaron.

— ¿Y qué hacía un Malfoy en la mitad de un bosque? —preguntó con sarcasmo— Creí que les gustaban los lujos.

Malfoy frunció los labios y achicó los ojos, Harry sonrió torciendo la boca, aquello le había dolido en la médula.

—Mi abuelo no era como… como el resto de la familia. Las cosas que teníamos en la Mansión eran heredadas por parte de mi madre. Pero Abraxas… es otro cuento.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—¿No querías saber cómo te saqué de Azkaban? Te lo estoy contando, no creo que a Kingsley le moleste si te adelanto un poco de mi fascinante historia.

—¿Me vas a contar sobre tu vida? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño—¿Qué tiene que ver tu fascinante vida con mi rescate?

—Resulta que es gracias a mi fascinante vida que estás aquí. —Malfoy apoyó los codos en los brazos de la butaca y junto sus manos a la altura del estomago. Harry no se levantó. Hizo un movimiento circular con el cuello y se pasó la mano por el cabello sucio y enmarañado.

—Cuéntame entonces…

—¿Por dónde comienzo? —suspiró Malfoy rascándose los ojos, Harry levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué tal si comienzas por contarme las razones de mi salida de Azkaban, y cómo fue que me sacaste de ahí?

Malfoy sintió y volvió a observar la chimenea. Aunque no estaba encendida parecía que verla era más interesante que mirar a Harry.

—Como te decía…—comenzó—esta cabaña la heredé de mi abuelo, Abraxas. La heredé hace un par de meses.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi salida…?

—¡A eso voy! —gritó Malfoy molesto. Harry levantó las manos con hastío y esperó a que el hombre continuara.— Abraxas no era un mago como el resto de los Malfoy. Era alquimista, y de los mejores. Slughorn de hecho lo tenía en su lista por ser brillante en encantamientos y pociones. —se reacomodó en la butaca y se sirvió otra copa de vino a vista y paciencia de Harry, quién aguardaba aún las respuestas que quería oír —. Era un brujo blanco, no tenía nada que ver con los mortifagos ni con magia negra. Mi padre lo repudiaba por ello, pero como era un personaje admirable dentro de la sociedad mágica le seguía su juego.

—¿Un Malfoy blanco? —se burló Harry, Malfoy frunció el ceño—está bien, lo siento, continúa.

—Potter, el cuento es así… Mis padres murieron hace diez años producto de viruela de dragón y no heredé ni un mísero centavo porque el ministerio se quedó con nuestras ganancias. Como mi padre fue Mortifago, al momento de caer el innombrable el ministerio se adueñó de nuestros derechos como familia, y eso incluía además, el testamento de mi abuelo que mi padre nunca tocó.

—¿Y cómo recuperaste las ganancias? —preguntó Harry con un leve dejo de curiosidad al ver la ropa que portaba el otro. Malfoy suspiró.

—Me tomó un buen par de años limpiar mi nombre. Kingsley en ese momento era el ministro, y sabiendo en el estado en el que me encontraba me propuso un trato.

Harry lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Ahora comenzaba a comprender que detrás de aquella historia existían las respuestas que tanto aguardaba.

—… El trato era sacarte con vida de Azkaban a cambio de mis derechos legales.

—¿Cómo dices? —se impresionó Harry irguiéndose. Ante la tenue luz del sol el rostro de Malfoy parecía haberse sonrojado.

—Kingsley sabía que me habías salvado la vida y que yo nunca te devolví la mano. Aquello fue suficiente como para convencerme, ya que si bien sabes un mago no vive en paz hasta que salda su deuda. El problema es que esta deuda salió demasiado cara.

Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo soltó una carcajada, y para su sorpresa Malfoy lo acompañó con una risa suave.

—Debe haber costado una fortuna para tu ego haberme sacado de la cárcel.

—Pero fue lo suficiente para poder recuperar lo que me debían.

—No te entiendo.

—El trato con Kingsley era ayudarte a cambio de mis bienes personales. Pero además, debía usar esos bienes para poder sacarte de Azkaban.

—¿Qué bienes? ¿Los que les quitaron a tus padres?

—No. El testamento de mi abuelo, Abraxas.

Harry abrió la boca, poco a poco las cosas comenzaban aclararse, pero aquello aún no explicaba cómo Malfoy pudo haberlo sacado de la prisión.

—¿Qué contenía aquel testamento?

Malfoy descansó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y frunció el ceño, recordando, o tal vez pensando en alguna respuesta lógica que no revelara mucho. Para cualquiera de ambas opciones, Harry esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente clarificador.

—Tú querías saber cómo te saqué de Azkaban. —Harry asintió, Malfoy levantó los hombros— Bueno, parte de lo que dejó mi abuelo en su testamento era un arsenal de hechizos y pociones alquímicas, de las cuales el único que sabía de su existencia era Kinglsey.

—¿Con ese arsenal me sacaste de prisión?

—Con ese arsenal te salvamos la vida. —explicó Malfoy hinchando el pecho con orgullo— Abraxas ingenió una gran cantidad de hechizos indetectables que utilizaba cuando trabajaba para los Inefables en su época.

—¿Tu abuelo fue ine…?

—Sí, sí, no tiene importancia. —se molestó Malfoy llevándose la copa de vino a la boca. Después de beber un trago suspiró hondamente. — La cuestión es, que te sacamos de Azkaban con sus hechizos.

—Pero eso fue hace diez años, Malfoy… —susurró Harry con voz queda, no comprendía y no le calzaba toda la explicación. Draco resopló.

—¿Y tú crees que es sencillo dominar el arte de la alquimia en semanas? ¡No! Estuve diez años metido en aquel maldito estudio intentando realizar la pócima que te hizo un doble. ¡Diez años! ¿Crees que es fácil realizar un hechizo indetectable a los ojos de los dementores? ¡Pues no! Diez años de práctica me tomó poder realizar cada uno de los malditos hechizos, de volverlos indetectables a los sentidos de esos espectros.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Estaba totalmente atontado con aquello. Diez años se había tardado su mayor rival en descubrir la formula que lo sacaría con vida de la cárcel. Pero todo aquello, además del pacto mago a mago, debía tener una explicación más lógica viniendo de él.

—Entiendo perfectamente tu sacrificio y te lo agradezco, —dijo honestamente—pero, eso no explica tu actitud. Hay algo más detrás de todo, ¿no? ¿Qué esperas a cambio de haberme sacado con vida de Azkaban, además de devolverme la mano, Malfoy? Porque el esfuerzo que has hecho vale algo más, ¿me equivoco? ¿Qué más escondes tras tus intenciones?

Ambos se quedaron mirando largo rato. Malfoy desde la butaca y Harry desde el suelo. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de Kingsley para preguntarle finalmente la lógica de todo aquello. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero ninguna explicación le parecía suficiente. Llevaba sólo unas pocas horas fuera de Azkaban, el mundo creía que estaba demente, y aún así él no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Ya te dije que debemos esperar a Kinglsey para contarte todo…—respondió Malfoy con calma evadiendo la mirada de Harry. Éste frunció el ceño resignado. Cómo no podía obtener las respuestas que quería de Malfoy, se inclinó hacia otro aspecto.

—¿Por qué si Kingsley tenía intenciones de rescatarme no fue él mismo a contarme el plan? Es el ministro, ¿no? Tenía todo el derecho de entrar a la cárcel para ver a los prisioneros.

—Porque estuve siete años reuniendo los papeles de Malfoy a penas te encerraron. —dijo la Voz de Kingsley que acaba de abrir la puerta. Harry se puso de pie, a pocos pasos de él había un hombre moreno, calvo y con una densa barba canosa—Y, si nunca te fui a ver, es porque dejé de ser ministro cuando Malfoy recuperó sus posesiones hace diez años. Ahora soy tan poco fiable como lo era Dumbledore en tu quinto año.

* * *

**Notas**

Lamento la demora. He tenido una semana increíblemente movida y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ahora les dejo el capítulo listo.

La historia de Malfoy puede no sonar tan importante como parece, pero créanme que es esa historia la que mantendrá el argumento de todo el fanfic.

Abraxas apareció en mi mente cuando quise encontrar alguna razón que llevara a Malfoy a sacar a Harry de la cárcel, y creo que lo tomé por buen camino.

También le inventé una hija, no es que quiera irme en contra de lo que escribió JK, pero dudo que Scorpius haya sido su único hijo. Además, esa niña será la explicación del cambio de actitud en Malfoy, que es el que necesito en esta historia y que Scorpius no se lo puede dar.

También les voy a pedir que me tengan paciencia con el próximo capítulo. Quiero seguir con la actualización los días viernes, así que el capítulo seis lo verán en una semana más, no esta semana (ya cumplí mi cuota semanal con este capítulo).

¡Besos!

Anya


	7. Respuestas del Pasado

**Cap VI**

**Respuestas del pasado **

Harry observó fijamente a Kingsley. No le podía quitar los ojos de encima. El hombre, evidentemente más viejo de lo que recordaba, se acercó rengueando apoyado en un bastón de madera. Su túnica no era fina como las telas que solía vestir, era más sencilla y con menos adornos y pretensiones. No obstante, la sonrisa amable, dócil y benevolente, le hizo recordar al viejo ministro que tan bien conocía.

—Kinglsey…—susurró Harry. El hombre sonrió con los ojos tristes y se le acercó con lentitud mientras lo estudiaba y dejaba un viejo bolso gris en el suelo.

—El tiempo no ha sido justo…—reconoció el hombre notando obviamente las características físicas de Harry. Éste, incómodo, simplemente agachó la cabeza. No quería mirarlo, pero no sabía si por vergüenza o porque le tenía cierto rencor.

—Hay cosas más injustas que el paso del tiempo, Kingsley. —susurró con remordimiento. Kingsley agachó la cabeza y dio un paso.

—Lo sé, y créeme, nunca había sentido tanta rabia en mi vida…

Harry soltó una carcajada irónica, Malfoy encarnó las cejas e intercambió una mirada con Kinsgley. Era la hora de la verdad.

—¿Tu me hablas de rabia? —soltó Harry enojado— ¡Claro! Supongo que debes haber sufrido mucho después de estar diez años sin trabajar en el ministerio… pobre de ti.

—¿No le has contado todo? —le preguntó Kingsley a Malfoy evadiendo las acusaciones de Harry. El aludido levantó los hombros.

—Habíamos quedado en que tú le dirías. —Explicó Malfoy sirviéndose un poco más de vino, le hizo una seña a los otros dos hombres, pero ninguno aceptó una copa.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Se quejó Harry enojado—¿Qué tantos secretos hay entre ustedes dos?

—¡Calma Potter! —rió Malfoy bebiendo su vino—cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

—¡Cállate idiota! —masculló Harry enojado apretando los puños. Hizo rechinar los dientes preparándose para una nueva paliza, cuando sintió la mano de Kingsley en su hombro.

—Harry, de verdad lo lamento muchísimo, y me faltará vida para pedirte perdón, —susurró con verdadera melancolía— pero hay una larga historia detrás de todo esto, y si hay alguien que debe escucharla, ese eres tú.

—¿Qué sucede? —balbuceó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué me sacaron de Azkaban?

—Deberías sentarte…—le pidió Kingsley amablemente señalando el sofá donde había estado sentado antes de golpear la mesa. Harry frunció el ceño un instante y se sentó de golpe sobre el cojín.

—Soy todo oídos—dijo tajante. Kingsley suspiró y rengueando caminó hasta un tercer sofá que se encontraba a más distancia de ellos. Con la varita lo atrajo y quedó entre ambos hombres, el elegante y el preso.

—No sé por dónde comenzar…

—¿Qué te parece si me explicas por qué no me sacaste hace diecisiete años de Azkaban? —preguntó dolido, sabía que Kinglsey lo había notado, ya que la tristeza invadió su semblante rápidamente.

—Harry, —comenzó—el día del juicio yo iba a entrar para ser parte de tu defensa, ya que todo culpable necesita un defensor, pero cuando lo iba a hacer me lanzaron un hechizo confundus y me olvidé de lo que tenía que hacer.

Harry se tardó un momento en contestar, por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de Kingsley siendo atacado por un hechizo lanzado hacia su espalda, pero algo dentro de él no le dejaba creer esas palabras.

—¿Pretendes que crea semejante estupidez? —reprochó molesto, Kingsley suspiró e intercambió una mirada con Malfoy, quien levantó las cejas como diciéndole "te lo dije".

—Si no me crees es cosa tuya, yo te estoy contando lo que sucedió.—respondió Kinglsey con cierta severidad, Harry resopló y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá con expresión de niño enfuruñado.

—Está bien, continúa.

Kingsley apretó los labios y se reacomodó en su lugar.

—Cuando supe lo de tu sentencia intenté hacer hasta lo imposible por apelar a tu favor, pero me mantuvieron aislado. Por supuesto como ministro intenté usar mis influencias, pero Henoc Gullier, ya sabes, el presidente del Wizengamot, no aprobó mi intromisión y me impidió cualquier acercamiento hacia ti.

—¡Pero eras el ministro!

—Pero el Wizengamot es una sociedad cuya jurisdicción está apartada de las propias leyes del ministerio. En pocas palabras, Gullier tenía sus propias reglas y como ministro no podía entrometerme ante una orden dada por él, sólo por el hecho de ser dos organizaciones distintas.

—¿Y acaso eso te impidió ir al menos a verme a Azkaban?

—En eso recae la peor de mis sospechas, Harry. —Explicó Kingsley—Gullier plantó la desconfianza al interior del ministerio. Sabían que éramos amigos así que finalmente dio la orden de que me prohibieran la entrada a Azkaban, que no tuviera ningún acercamiento a ti por seguridad nacional.

—Comprenderás Potter, que con esa idea al interior del ministerio Kingsley no duró mucho en su puesto. —interrumpió Malfoy cruzando una pierna, Harry lo miró curioso, aquello había comenzado extraño y seguro que terminaría con las mismas dudas.

—No comprendo porque Gullier tendría más importancia que tú, tú eras el que controlaba el mundo mágico. Tú tenías el poder absoluto.

—¿Qué no escuchas Potter? —se enojó Malfoy—el ministerio y el Wizengamot son dos cosas distintas, y por supuesto que Gullier tenía más poder, ¡porque estaban todos hechizados!

—¡Draco!

—¿Qué? ¡Ya basta de tanta palabrería y cuéntale lo que sabes!

—¿Cómo que estaban hechizados? —al interior de Harry se removió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo invadió de pánico.

—Harry…—intentó calmarlo Kingsley mientras observaba molesto a Malfoy—… Por lógica comprenderás que nada de lo que te sucedió fue normal. Desde la carta que recibió Arthur ese día, hasta el dolor de tu cicatriz y el encarcelamiento. Es obvio que hay un mortífago detrás de todo esto, y lo peor es que se las arregló bastante bien para manejar tu condena.

—No comprendo.

—Harry…—suspiró Kingsley—el día de la condena a todos quienes debían influir en el veredicto les hicieron algo. En todos estos años no hemos podido descubrir qué fue, pero sin dudas que cambió drásticamente la idea de todos sobre ti. De hecho te dejaron sin testigos.

—Lo recuerdo…—susurró Harry con tristeza al recordar el veredicto de ese día fatal. La imagen de Ginny gritándole su odio invadió su cabeza y las lágrimas amenazaron con asomarse.

—Hijo, mírame…—le pidió Kingsley inclinándose y tocándole el hombro. Tras él, Draco hizo un sonido extraño y vio que desviaba la mirada hacia el estante de libros. Volvió la vista al frente y sus ojos verdes y oscuros se posaron sobre los viejos y cansados de Kingsley. —Te voy a explicar qué sucedió en todos estos años, pero necesito que me pongas mucha atención y que te comprometas a no decir ni hacer nada sin antes haberme escuchado completamente.

—Lo dices como si me fueras a revelar que Voldemort está vivo. —dijo sarcástico, aunque su estomago se removió incómodo. Para su sorpresa, Kinglsey sonrió, pero con un dejo tristeza.

—No es eso lo que vas a escuchar, pero sí vas a saber cosas que te harán querer actuar como un lunático.

Harry lo miró sobresaltado y Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona, aunque se percató de que había vuelto a agarrar la varita.

—Te escucho.

Kinglsey cerró los ojos un instante y Harry se impresionó de lo viejo que se veía. La preocupación le había demacrado su rostro hasta el punto de parecer enfermo.

—Hace veinte años—comenzó— un joven entró a trabajar al ministerio. Era huérfano y había estudiado en Drumstang. Tenía un excelente historial, había sido el primero de su clase, e incluso inventó una poción que hoy se utiliza para rescatar los recuerdos olvidados. Era un genio en pociones, más que Snape, me atrevería a decir.

Malfoy soltó una risa sarcástica y Harry arqueó una ceja, Kingsley no compartía el chiste.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —le preguntó, pero Kinglsey le pidió silencio con su mano.

—Déjame continuar.—le dijo—Este muchacho entró al ministerio como asistente, estuvo un tiempo trabajando hasta que finalmente nos vimos obligado a ascenderlo por su brillantez. Era muy modesto, tranquilo y casi no hablaba, sólo escuchaba, era así como aprendía. —suspiró y apretó los labios, a Harry le extrañó que posara sus ojos sobre él como si le fuese a anunciar la muerte de alguien—El día de tu juicio Harry, descubrí que lo que había sucedido tenía que ver con él. Intenté buscar las pruebas y comprobar que estaba detrás de todo lo que te había sucedido, incluso de la muerte de Arthur, pero no dejó pistas, nada que lo delatara, por el contrario, su hechizo fue tan efectivo que nadie puede desconfiar en su palabra hasta el día de hoy. —tomó aire y prosiguió ante el desconcierto de Harry—A él, lo conoces perfectamente, probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero si lo viste minutos antes y después de que fuera proclamada la condena.

—¿De quién estás hablando, Kingsley? —preguntó Harry agarrándose a los brazos del sofá. El antiguo ministro inhaló profundamente, y después de intercambiar una nueva mirada con Draco, quien por primera vez parecía interesado en la conversación, dijo:

—De Athos Valmorian, Harry, el jefe del DUIM*.

—¡¿Qué?! —estalló Harry levantándose del asiento. Por supuesto que recordaba al sujeto, aunque para ese entonces tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven, cercano a su propia edad. —No puede ser… pero, ¿él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene él? Yo, no…

—Siéntate Harry,—le pidió Kinglsey—te advertí que debías mantener el control, lo que te he contado no es nada.

—Es que… ¿él? Pero, no sé, es tan inverosímil. ¡Jamás tuve una relación cercana con él! ¡No tenía razones para haber hecho lo que hizo! ¿Por qué, Kinglsey?

—La respuesta está en las circunstancias. Tengo una teoría, pero no es avalada por nadie, es una de las razones por las que me echaron del ministerio.

—¿Qué respuestas? ¿Qué circunstancias?

—¿Por qué tanto rodeo? —resopló Malfoy— Deberías decirle todo de una vez.

—Todo a su tiempo, Draco. —Insistió Kingsley con los dientes apretados.

Draco resopló y frunció el ceño mirando al techo, como si con ello pudiese reprocharle a alguien lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Kinglsey? ¿Por qué Athos me haría algo así a mí? ¡Jamás le hice daño!

—Creo que has dado con el punto al que no sabía cómo llegar, Harry. —Kingsley se le acercó más y lo observó detenidamente. Harry intentó cobrar la calma, pero su corazón latiendo apresurado se lo impidió. —Durante el periodo que estuve investigando di con varias cosas, entre estas, la herencia archivada de Abraxas Malfoy, lo que me ayudó a trabajar en paralelo con tu salida de Azkaban mientras intentaba encontrar las pruebas que culparan a Athos. Tuve suerte al recordar que Draco te debía una mano, —Kinglsey le lanzó una mirada locuaz al aludido, pero éste sólo levantó los hombros—por lo que era muy probable que estuviese dispuesto a colaborar con tu escape si le entregaba las posesiones de Abraxas.

—Eso ya lo sabe Kingsley—le dijo Draco bostezando—le expliqué lo de mi abuelo antes de que llegaras.

Kingsley sonrió.

—Entonces, supongo que deberé explicarte finalmente lo que sucede…—suspiró nuevamente y Harry se hundió en su butaca, esperaba el golpe doloroso—. Harry, necesito que pongas mucha atención. —Harry lo miró fijamente, aunque no sabía si quería oír lo que pasaba—Mientras ayudaba a Draco a recuperar su herencia, di con un par de cosas que me parecieron sospechosas en Athos a los pocos meses de tu encarcelamiento. El día que te encerraron él se ofreció amablemente a darle cobijo a toda la familia Weasley, sobretodo a Ginny y a tu hijo, James.

—¿¡Qué?! —Gritó Harry irguiéndose de golpe en el sofá, Kingsley le hizo una ruda seña con la mirada.

—No me interrumpas, esto es importante, debes saberlo. —puntualizó con frialdad—. No lo encontré extraño al principio porque por lógica todo el mundo en esos momentos tenía los ojos puestos sobre los Weasley y tu propia familia, incluso yo mismo me ofrecí a darles cobijo. Sin embargo, lo extraño recae en ese punto.

—¿Por qué?¿Te hicieron algo?

—No, Harry. Pero la familia Weasley no confía en mí. No me dejaron acercarme a Ginny, y hasta el día de hoy sólo mantengo contacto con ella a través de cartas circunstanciales.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que circunstanciales?

Un suspiró proveniente de Malfoy le indicó a Harry que todo se estaba tornando más largo y lento de lo que suponían.

—Mira, no es fácil para mí contarte todo esto ¿sí? Prometo que te diré todo, pero debes mantenerte callado mientras te explico lo que sucede.

—Está bien. —obedeció Harry enfuruñado y preocupado.

Kingsley volvió a reacomodarse, y esta vez en lugar de mirar a Harry, se perdió en el suelo, observando la alfombra como si de un momento a otro se hubiese vuelto más interesante.

—Mis sospechas recayeron en Athos cuando con el tiempo comenzó a recurrir muy seguido a los Weasley. Sus excusas eran que necesitaban apoyo moral después del golpe, algo que todo el ministerio le brindó a la familia completa durante el primer mes. Luego, poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto el comportamiento de Athos, quien siguió visitando a la familia. —Harry gruñó, pero no dijo nada, aunque se había mordido la lengua para no lanzar maldiciones contra Athos. —Al principio lo encontré amable, pero después, al ver que en el ministerio rondaba un aire de desconfianza hacia mi persona, y que por sobretodo existía esa prohibición de ir a visitarte, no me quedo otra opción que sospechar de algún posible hechizo de manipulación. —pausó y miró a Harry, quien se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no hablar—Comencé a averiguar a escondidas, pero no encontré nada que lo probara. Finalmente desistí un tiempo y continué con el papeleo de Draco, ya que era mejor tenerte fuera que dentro de Azkaban. No obstante durante ese periodo vi cosas aún más extrañas, como las visitas constantes de Ginny al DUIM, junto con James.

Harry no lo pudo evitar, y antes de que Kingsley dijera algo más lanzó todo lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¡No tenía nada que hacer ahí! ¿Con James? ¡Pero qué mierda significa esto!

—¡Harry, cálmate! Te dije que sería difícil de asimilar.

—¿Qué es lo difícil? ¿Qué me estás ocultando Kingsley?

—¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, Kingsley, díselo de una vez y termina con esto para pasar a lo importante!

—¡Cállense los dos! —estalló Kingsley! —¡Es de suma importancia que mantengas la calma, Harry! ¡Y tú! —gritó señalando a Draco—¿Quieres callarte un segundo y dejar de meter la pata?

—Sólo quiero apresurar este maldito lío, ¡tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?!

—Kingsley, por favor…—suplicó Harry con la voz quebrada, necesitaba respuestas y prontas.

—Harry, es verdad, Ginny recurría al ministerio para consolar su dolor con Athos, ya que fue el único hombre externo a la familia que se preocupó por ella; como te dije, a mí no me dejaron.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso…?

Kingsley suspiró.

—Pasaron muchos años Harry. A mi me echaron del ministerio poco después de que Draco recibió su posesión legalmente, así que perdí contacto con cualquier persona que se relacionara con tu familia.

—Pero Ginny, Kingsley, ¿qué pasó con mi mujer?

—Déjame terminar… —le pidió con tristeza, se notaba que ya no podía fingir su entereza—. Pasaron seis años después de que me echaron, Harry. Estuve trabajando en diferentes lugares durante un periodo bastante largo, cuando Mcgonagall me envió una lechuza pidiéndome ir a Hogwarts con urgencia. La pobre mujer estaba en sus últimos días y apenas podía mantener el colegio. A ella, tanto como a muchos profesores les pereció extraña tu condena, y así como a mí, el ministerio prohibió a cualquiera que te conociese o que tuviera una buena relación contigo, ir a visitarte. Comprenderás porque Draco pudo entrar entonces. —lanzó una risa lastimera que hizo gruñir a Draco, y prosiguió—. La visita a Mcgonagall sólo tenía un propósito. Así como yo, todos tenían sospechas de que tu encarcelamiento se debía a algún tipo de trampa, por lo que querían tener al frente de Hogwarts a alguien que se preocupara por proteger a tu descendencia.

Harry repentinamente se enderezó en el asiento, sorprendido.

—Eres el director de Hogwarts. —afirmó. Kingsley volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con orgullo.

—Así es, hace diez años que estoy a la cabeza de Hogwarts. Aunque pasé por muchos problemas, ya que el ministerio no me quería trabajando ahí, por lo que cambiaron a varios profesores para que me vigilaran. Lo que más que beneficiarlos les resultó contraproducente. —Harry alzó las cejas curioso—Porque para su pesar, todos confían en ti.

Harry sonrió sonrojado, aunque por su corazón pesó la duda de qué habría pasado con los maestros que habían despedido. Sin embargo, sus miedos recaían con más fuerza en otra persona.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo que me cuentas con Ginny? Dijiste que habías encontrado algo que culpaba realmente a Athos.

La sonrisa de Kingsley desapareció, y para su extrañeza Draco ahora estaba más serio de lo normal.

—"Show Time" —susurró. Kingsley frunció el ceño y Harry alzó las cejas.

—Harry, te dije que había perdido el contacto con tu familia, pero estando en Hogwarts volví a tener un acercamiento a ellos. ¿Comprendes ahora lo de las cartas circunstanciales?

El corazón de Harry se aceleró, ¡al fin sabría de sus hijos!

—¡Conoces a mis niños!¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¿Están bien?

—Harry, por favor…—suplicó Kingsley. Harry se asustó, aquella voz estrangulada sólo significaban malas noticias, sobretodo si venía de él.

—¿Kingsley?

—Conocí a tus hijos y a tus sobrinos. —contó—James y Albus salieron del colegio hace un par de años, pero Lily, Hugo, Molly y Dominique siguen ahí.

Los ojos de Harry se aguaron, su pequeña princesa estaba en Hogwarts. Aún recordaba la vez que Albus le preguntó sobre que pasaría si Lily no tenía magia, y su respuesta era que la amaría igual. Pero ahora, que escuchaba su nombre, sentía que la amaba más que nunca.

—Mis niños…—susurró. Kingsley continuó con la voz cargada de tristeza.

—Cuando conocí a James, él estaba en su tercer año. Era un chico amargado. Sus primeros años de colegio no fueron fáciles porque sus compañeros no sabían si tratarlo como un héroe o como un traidor. Me pareció extraña su actitud con respecto a su familia en comparación con Albus y Lily, a quienes sí les afectaba que hablaran mal de su padre.

—¿A James no le afectaba?

—Aunque no te guste oírlo, James estaba a favor de aquellos comentarios, y cada vez que alguien defendía tu nombre, bueno… los acallaba con una maldición o con un golpe.

—¿Qué…?—susurró bajito, pasmado.

—De hecho, algo similar ocurrió con Ted Lupin. Aunque su personalidad era más tranquila y hablaba menos.

—¿Pero, por qué? ¿Por qué me odiaría tanto? Si ya tenía la madurez para discernir lo que vio, ¿no le habrán metido en la cabeza ideas que no eran?

Kingsley se mantuvo callado y lo miró fijamente durante un instante.

—Estar en Hogwarts me acercó a tu familia, y por supuesto que a James le metieron ideas en la cabeza, Harry. Sólo una persona podría haberlo hecho.

—Athos…—susurró con odio. —¿No le bastó con mandarme a Azkaban sino que también envenenó a mis hijos?

—Fue más que envenenarlos, Harry…

La voz de Kingsley tomó un extraño tono que lo embargó en un frío temor. Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante, como si esperara a ver la reacción de Harry ante lo que fuera revelado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Trabajando de director me entere… que Ginny y Athos están juntos hace ya nueve años.

Harry no sintió nada más después de aquello. La sangre se le fue de la cabeza y del corazón causándole un extraño entumecimiento en las extremidades. Intentó gritar, decir algo, pero simplemente su cerebro no procesaba nada más allá de lo que había escuchado.

—No… puede ser…—sollozó temblando, cuando por fin pudo mover los labios y procesar las palabras.

—Harry, escucha…

—¡No! ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Por eso me envió a Azkaban? ¡Para quedarse con mi mujer y mis hijos! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Me arruinó la vida Kingsley!

Harry se levantó del sofá arrojando lo poco que quedaba de la botella de vino al suelo. Kingsley y Draco se levantaron junto con él, mientras el segundo lo apuntaba con la varita.

—¡Draco, basta!

—¡Mi familia, maldita sea! ¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta! —lloró cayendo de rodillas al suelo, y con tanta desesperación que llegó a ahogarse.

—¡Harry, por favor! —lo zamarreó Kingsley levantándolo a la fuerza. Lo sujetó por los hombros y le agarró la cara barbuda para que lo mirara a los ojos.—Harry, no puedo hacer esto solo. Te necesito despierto, y con todas tus energías puestas en esto. ¿Quieres salvar a tu familia? ¡Entonces escucha!

Harry gruñó pero no le quitó los ojos de encima. Tras Kingsley, Draco aún lo apuntaba con la varita, aunque la tenía sutilmente camuflada a un lado de su pierna.

—Kingsley, por favor…—balbuceó.

—¡Escucha! —lo zamarreó— las pruebas que necesito para enviar a Athos a la cárcel están ahí. ¡Hace diez años que lo investigo! ¿No crees que si Ginny realmente amara a Athos ya se habría casado con él? ¡Pero ella no quiere! Lily cuenta muchas cosas a las paredes, y lamentablemente éstas tienen oídos. Ginny no ama a Athos, Harry. Así como la actitud insulsa de James sus primeros años de vida, Ginny pasa por el mismo tipo de actitud. Los únicos que se han mantenido contra la corriente son Albus y Lily. De hecho, Albus ha sido medianamente conquistado por Athos, quien aún busca la forma de borrarte de su mente. Pero Lily, Harry, que no te recuerda, odia a Athos como a nadie en el mundo. ¡No lo soporta, Harry!

—No… no te entiendo…

—Harry…—respiró Kingsley hondamente—Athos le hizo algo a tu familia y las pruebas para comprobar que él es el culpable de la muerte de Arthur están frente a los ojos de todo el mundo, sólo que nadie las ve. Athos y Ginny llevan una relación que es puramente social. Por alguna razón ella no ha aceptado ningún compromiso, y sigue sin quererlo, aunque eso no evita que convivan. —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor demasiado notoria bajo su barba— Por otro lado, James adora a Athos y le insiste a Ginny en que se debiesen casar, pero la negación de sus hermanos también lo ha impedido. Estoy seguro que algo les hizo, pero aquello no afectó a Lily y a Albus, lo que los mantiene apegados a Hogwarts más que a su casa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lily ha pasado las últimas seis navidades en Hogwarts, y Albus hizo lo mismo. Ahora trabaja fuera del país y tampoco tiene contacto con Athos.

—No entiendo como vas a encontrar en aquellas suposiciones pruebas para culpar a Athos de la muerte de Arthur.

—Lo sé, sólo me baso en mis suposiciones, pero aquello ha impedido que Ginny y Athos se comprometan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Merlín Potter, qué lento eres! —gritó Malfoy sacudiendo la varita en el aire que destelló chispas rojas—Kingsley cree que Athos quiere acabar con todo lo que te rodea. Comenzó contigo y ahora lo quiere hacer con tu mujer y tus hijos. Si algo lo ha retrasado es el no tener hechizados a Albus y a Lily, porque Kingsley piensa que Ginny y James están bajo el mismo hechizo que Gullier, quien por cierto es el ministro de magia hace once años.

—¿Qué…?

—Cómo sea, —prosiguió Malfoy con rapidez—el plan de Kingsley es proteger a tus hijos para que Athos no se les acerque y de ese modo retrasar más sus planes hasta descubrir las pruebas que lo culpen de lo que tú no hiciste.

—¿Tenías todo planeado, no? —susurró mirando a Kinglsey a los ojos.

—Hace diecisiete años que estoy intentando buscar el modo de salvar a tu familia, y a ti, Harry.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el sofá, su cabeza no quería seguir procesando ideas, porque su corazón le enviaba demasiadas sensaciones negativas cómo para querer procesarlas.

—Al menos mis hijos no están cerca de él… Pero Ginny…

Kingsley y Draco intercambiaron una mirada, entonces algo apreció brillar en sus ojos, y no era de temer.

—La cosa es, Harry, —dijo Kingsley—que no puedo hacer esto solo. Hice mucho durante todos estos años hasta que finalmente dieron sus frutos: te sacamos de Azkaban. Pero ahora falta la parte más difícil.

—Descubrir a Athos…—murmuró Harry con los dientes y los puños apretados.

—Exacto, y para hacerlo, necesitamos una sola cosa…

Harry los miró, moviendo su cabeza de Kinglsey a Draco de manera intermitente. Se levantó lentamente y sintió que la boca se le secaba. Al humedecerla para hablar, comprendió finalmente lo que había visto en los ojos de los dos hombres, pero temía que fuera cierto.

—¿Qué están pensando?

—Harry, si saliste de Azkaban no fue solamente para quedarte aquí esperando a que las cosas se solucionen solas ¿o sí? —dijo Kinglsey con una sonrisa enigmática. Harry frunció la ceja izquierda y sonrió a medias.

—Te escucho…

Kingsley se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Draco, quien al captar la señal se acercó sacando de su bolsillo una minúscula botellita.

—Gracias a esto hallarás todas las respuestas que necesitamos. —explicó Kingsley, Harry la miró curioso. Se parecía mucho al líquido que había tomado en la cárcel.

—¿Para qué es?

Draco y Kingsley sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pero fue el primero quién habló. Su voz arrastrada se transformó hasta adquirir un tono divertido y enigmático.

—Vas a trabajar en Hogwarts para estar cerca de tu hija. —le explicó Malfoy balanceando el frasquito, produciendo que el líquido se batiera de manera lenta dejando una estela brillante.

Harry creyó que aquello debía ser una broma. El sólo hecho de imaginarse cerca de su hija le infló el pecho con una alegría que no esperaba sentir.

—Pero, ¿en Hogwarts? —preguntó dándose cuenta de las muchas fallas que tenía el plan— ¿Cómo pretendes que entre a Hogwarts? —le preguntó a Kingsley— ¡Me van a reconocer!

—¿Y para qué crees que es la poción, Potter? —Bufó Malfoy acercándole el frasco a los ojos, a tal punto que le tocó la nariz.

—¿Qué pretenden? —preguntó con lentitud, Kingsley sonrió.

—Vas a ser profesor de Defensas Harry, aquella poción te va a transformar en una persona indetectable a los hechizos del colegio.

—Calidad Malfoy. —Dijo Draco con orgullo guardando el frasco en el bolsillo. Harry levantó ambas cejas y miró a Kingsley.

—Es parte del plan. —le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro—Lo primero que hay que hacer para desenmascarar a Athos, es llegar a tus hijos, uno, por uno…

—Hasta llegar a Ginny…

—Exacto.

—Pero primero debes hacerlo con tu hija, debes ganarte su confianza Potter. —dijo Draco dándole la espalda y alejándose hasta la chimenea. —Al menos para alejarla de mi casa un tiempo…—masculló muy bajo.

Harry lo miró ceñudo y su curiosidad fue en aumento cuando Kingsley puso cara de exasperación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con lentitud, Draco levantó los hombros hundiendo la cabeza, pero no se giró a verlo.

—Harry, por ahora es mejor pensar en lo que vas a hacer para entrar a Hogwarts. Hay mucho que hacer—dijo Kingsley tomándolo por el hombro para obligarle a verlo. Harry lo quedó mirando con una expresión de absoluta desorientación, su cabeza intentaba unir piezas, pero nada le sonaba lógico. Aunque bueno, con Malfoy nunca lo era.

—Está bien… Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Primero, debes cortarte ese pelo y darte un baño.

Harry sonrió, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya iba camino escaleras arriba en dirección al baño para comenzar su nueva vida.

* * *

**Notas:**

Chicos, ¡lamento mucho el retraso! De verdad, lo siento.

He tenido demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y qué hacer que no tuve tiempo de acabar con el capítulo a tiempo. Espero no demorarme con el próximo. Mi prioridad siguen siendo los viernes, es la única forma de organizarme.

Ah, y ***DUIM** es: "Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia." (Sale más fácil abreviarlo que escribirlo completo).

Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Gracias a todos los que me siguen.

Anya.


	8. La Telaraña

**Capítulo VII**

**La Telaraña**

La cabeza de Harry se perdió en algún universo desconocido apenas su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua tibia de la ducha. Todas las preocupaciones habían desaparecido, no existía nadie más en aquel mundo extraño, sólo él y el agua que lo remojaba como esponja. Hacía diecisiete años que no se daba un baño como ese, el contacto con el agua limpia parecía un lejano recuerdo.

Sin embargo la felicidad desapareció de su rostro sonriente cuando se dio cuenta de golpe de todos los sucesos acontecidos. James lo odiaba, Lily y Albus vivían en una burbuja de mentiras y Ginny estaba comprometida con Athos Valmorian, un sujeto que apenas conocía y del cuál no comprendía las intenciones de sus actos.

Se estremeció bajo el agua y recordó su último baño similar, el día del mismo atentado, cuando le prometió a Albus que le enseñaría a levitar.

—Te prometí que volvería, y voy a volver…—susurró.

Cuando apagó el agua se cubrió con la toalla y se miró al espejo empañado. Su piel estaba blanquecina, sus ojos hundidos y las ojeras le llegaban a la nariz. Estaba increíblemente delgado, sus costillas se remarcaban dejando a la vista la falta de alimento. Aunque se había visto en el reflejo de las pozas de agua que se formaban en la celda de Azkaban, ahora frente al espejo no se reconocía. La clara imagen de un hombre mayor le devolvía la mirada espantada y triste, el cabello le llegaba hasta los codos y la barba ensortijada y abundante casi cubría todo su cuello.

Lo único que parecía mantenerse intacto eran sus ojos verdes, que a pesar de la falta de vida brillaban como siempre lo hicieron, aunque el color había pasado del claro luminoso de Lily, al verde oscuro de los pantanos.

—¿Qué me hicieron? —susurró apoyando las manos en el bidé de mármol. Se inclinó hacia delante y no se quitó los ojos de encima, su reflejo le devolvía la imagen de un completo desconocido.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Kingsley desde el otro lado lo devolvió a la realidad. Los ojos verdes que lo miraban se desviaron hacia la puerta con expresión cansada.

—Ahora salgo.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada una vez más antes de salir del baño. Kingsley, que esperaba afuera con una muda de ropa, lo quedó mirando con los ojos absolutamente abiertos.

—¡Merlín, Harry!

—No me digas nada…—masculló evadiendo al antiguo ministro, quiso escapar hacia algún lado pero no sabía por cuál pasillo huir.

—Te ves horrible…—le dijo Kingsley sinceramente—… Tienes que comer, serán unas semanas de mucha preparación antes de tu ingreso a Hogwarts.

Harry lanzó una risa amarga provocando el enojo de su condescendiente.

—¿Y qué te esperabas después de diecisiete años encerrado en Azkaban? ¿A un príncipe? Además, ya quiero ver cómo lo haces para lograr que suba los quince kilos que perdí, en dos semanas.

Kingsley sonrió burlonamente.

—Sólo espero que Azkaban no te haya hecho perder la memoria. —Harry lo miró— Somos magos, te pondrás en forma en un par de días.

—¿A qué te refieres con preparación, entonces? —Kingsley le indicó con la mirada el final del pasillo donde había una puerta entreabierta.

—Tu preparación como maestro. Además, debes saber muchas cosas antes de ingresar al colegio.

—¿Qué cosas?

Kingsley le entregó la muda de ropa y le indicó con la mano la puerta del fondo.

—¿Te parece si lo hablamos en el salón de estética?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos ante la carcajada de Kingsley. Sintió que éste lo empujaba por el corredor hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba la puerta. Al ingresar, la luz del día lo molestó un poco. Draco estaba afilando algo similar a una pequeña cuchilla frente a un ventanal abierto por donde entraba la fresca brisa del verano. Todo el lugar en sí parecía una sala de estar creada justamente para algún tipo de entrenamiento. Había muchísimos libros sobre un escritorio, todos abiertos y con algunas hojas sueltas, y un estante repleto de botellas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry, fue el gran baúl de madera verde que decoraba la mitad de la sala. Estaba abierto de par en par y repleto de cosas que jamás había visto.

—Siéntate. —le pidió Kingsley indicándole una silla vieja frente al escritorio. Draco levantó la mirada y sonrió socarronamente mientras Harry tomaba asiento.

Kingsley agitó la varita y mágicamente los libros desaparecieron del escritorio. Harry arqueó una ceja observando con detalle como los libros iban a parar al baúl y a la vez unos pergaminos se elevaban hasta llegar a él.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, eh?

Kingsley se sentó frente a él y extendió uno de todos los pergaminos el cual mostraba una serie de nombres y lugares.

—Estos son algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts, alumnos y lugares mágicos que como profesor deberás conocer y visitar.  
Harry se inclinó hacia delante para mirar, pero Kingsley soltó el pergamino que se volvió a enrollar con rapidez, dejándolo totalmente aturdido.

—¿Cuál es la idea? —se quejó Harry, el antiguo ministro intercambió una mirada locuaz con Draco quien se acercó con una botella transparente de contenido colorido.

—Antes de que conozcas todos tus deberes, primero tienes que cambiar. —Kingsley desenrolló otro pergamino que llamó mucho la atención de Harry, ya que éste sólo tenía como contenido el dibujo del rostro de un hombre visto desde todos los ángulos.

—¿Me van a enseñar a dibujar? —preguntó con sarcasmo, Kingsley lo miró serio mientras Draco balanceaba la botellita con el liquido y la dejaba sobre el escritorio.

—No Harry. —contestó Kingsley seriamente—Este hombre, serás tú.

Un par de parpadeos bastó para que Harry pareciera absolutamente desconcertado; detrás del enjambre de cabello que cubría su rostro la expresión de pánico se hacía absolutamente notoria.

—¿Qué dices? —susurró lentamente, Draco resopló y se pasó una mano por la cabeza apuntando con su varita las facciones del hombre en el dibujo.

—¿Querías saber cómo te presentarías en Hogwarts, no? Pues, no será con estas fachas. —dijo señalándole su propio rostro, Harry frunció el ceño y luego miró a Kingsley.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Masculló molesto. Kingsley se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa.

—Todo esto es el plan, Harry. Pero primero debes dejar que hagamos lo cambios necesarios.

—No sé qué es lo que están tramando, pero saben que a Hogwarts no se puede entrar con ningún hechizo, ¡me descubrirían!

—Te recuerdo que saliste de Azkaban gracias a un hechizo, —le dijo Draco con tono ofendido—así que no tienes por qué desconfiar.

Harry miró el baúl y finalmente comprendió.

—¿Son las cosas de Abraxas?

Los dos hombres sonrieron y a Harry se le heló la espalda. Creía conocer bien a Kingsley y le parecía extraño que trabajara a favor de romper las reglas, aunque con Malfoy de su lado no cabían muchas dudas.

—Este hombre, Harry—lo interrumpió Kingsley en sus cavilaciones— es John Whitemore, un muggle que falleció hace quince años.

Harry achicó los ojos y contempló el dibujo en el pergamino con mucha atención. El hombre en sí parecía tener su misma edad, pero distaba mucho de parecerse a él.

—¿Qué pretenden con esto?

—Harry, —dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa que guardaba cierto tono de entusiasmo—a Hogwarts no puedes entrar con tú identidad, por lo tanto te transformaremos en este hombre.

—¿Qué..? ¿En él? —Preguntó nervioso mientras sentían que las dudas comenzaban a embargarlo— ¿Y cómo se supone que podré acercarme a mi hija con otra cara?

—Si lo piensas lógicamente, tampoco te reconocería si vas con estas fachas.—dijo Draco alzando las cejas, Harry lo miró— No te recuerda, Potter.

Harry bajó la mirada al oír esas palabras, y se fijo en el sujeto del pergamino, su nueva identidad. Las dudas no dejaban de carcomerlo, aunque si Kingsley llevaba años planeando aquella locura tenía que confiar.

—Está bien. —aceptó finalmente, los ojos de su antiguo tutor brillaron—Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Primero es lo primero. —interrumpió Draco apareciendo con su varita sobre el escritorio un sin fin de tijeras y navajas, Harry se levantó abruptamente de la silla—. No seas idiota, no te voy a matar.

—Te vamos a cortar el pelo y la barba Harry—le explicó Kingsley haciendo que mágicamente todos los artefactos de limpieza sobre la mesa cobraran vida repentinamente.

Harry se sentó de golpe sobre la silla como si una mano gigante se hubiera posado en sus hombros. Cerró los ojos espantado cuando vio que sobre él se lanzaban unas esponjas cubiertas de jabón y un par de tijeras filosas.

Lo que sintió después fueron simples sonidos metálicos y el escozor típico de una buena afeitada. La mano invisible le levantó el cuello para que una tijera cortara de cuajo la densa barba que se amontonaba como cabello de Poodle en su cara. Los cosquilleos de mechones de cabello cayendo por sus brazos y pecho fue lo que más le molestó, ya que con la humedad todos se quedaban pegados en su piel produciéndole picazón. Kingsley al notarlo agitó la varita para que una brocha gruesa lo sacudiera como a un mueble lustrado. Tosió un par de veces cuando el cabello suelto se le metió a la boca y la nariz, y también gritó cuando un peine le tiró el cabello para cortárselo desde arriba. Draco lanzó una risa y Harry descubrió como éste escondía la varita apresuradamente.

Para cuando las herramientas dejaron de trabajar Harry ya estaba afeitado y con el cabello corto. Kingsley lo analizó desde arriba, mientras él intentaba acostumbrarse a la cara desnuda y al frío que repentinamente inundó su rostro.

—La verdad no has cambiado tanto, la barba te hacía ver diferente. —puntualizó el director, Harry lo quedó viendo con los ojos achicados producto de la picazón.

—Déjame ver…—pidió estirando un brazo para que le entregaran un espejo, pero Kingsley simplemente se hizo a un lado donde había uno de tamaño natural.

Harry se sorprendió consigo mismo al redescubrir su rostro: Las facciones redondas, la nariz triangular y los labios finos. Sus ojos como siempre se mantuvieron tal cual, con ese verde oscuro que lo caracterizaba desde que había salido de Azkaban. No se quitó los ojos de encima. A su parecer Kingsley tenía razón, era como redescubrirse, no se parecía en nada al hombre que había sido hace diecisiete años, sin embargo, podía reconocerse fácilmente, sabía que era su cara, y sabía que la había visto.

—Tienes razón, no puedo entrar así a Hogwarts. —dijo, y luego pensó: —Aunque no comprendo por qué tuvieron que hacer todo esto si van a cambiar mi cara.

—Porque el hechizo funciona diferente a la poción multijugos. —contestó Kingsley—. Te transformaras en otro hombre, pero no sólo de forma física, también adquirirás su información genética.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, pero fue Draco quien contestó.

—Si no te afeitamos, al transformarte te verías como Withemore pero con el mismo cabello roñoso y barba sucia. —dijo frunciendo los labios— Es más fácil que te acostumbres a verte desde el primer momento como otra persona sin tener que cortarte el cabello después.

—Es por una cosa sicológica, Harry; —le dijo Kingsley al darse cuenta de que no lo había comprendido— Es por tu salud mental. Mejor que conozcas a Withemore de inmediato sin tener que pasar por muchos procesos.

Harry levantó los hombros en respuesta a algo que en realidad no tenía mucha importancia. Se vería como otro hombre y punto. Kingsley y Malfoy no sabían que él ya había pasado por eso en su segundo y séptimo año cuando bebió la poción multijugos.

—Entonces, hagámoslo. —Dijo con decisión, Kingsley sonrió y Draco le pasó la botella.

—Antes debes tener muy clara una cosa: —le advirtió Kingsley, Harry lo miró ceñudo—Esta poción tiene la particularidad de mantenerte transformado sin límite de tiempo. Cuando quieras volver a ser tu mismo deberás beber otra poción que tenga parte de tu genética.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

—Antes de transformarte… necesitamos tu sangre.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

—No seas niña Potter,—rió Draco—es sólo un pinchazo.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —Exclamó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó Kingsley, quien mojaba una fina aguja dorada en otra poción.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron para sacarle sangre a un sujeto que murió hace quince años?

—El sujeto entregó su cuerpo para estudios, o algo así.... —Contestó Draco moviendo la mano en el aire como si no tuviera importancia—Moví unos contactos de mi padre y logré conseguir muestras de su sangre congelada.

Harry lo quedó viendo con asco.

—Tienen todo asquerosamente planeado, ¿verdad?

—No lo tomes así, alarga el brazo izquierdo… —le pidió Kingsley con cierto tono de vergüenza acercando la aguja al antebrazo de Harry— Piensa que la única forma en la que puedes acercarte a tu familia y salvar a Ginny es siguiendo el plan, tal y como está.

—Lo comprendo… pero sigo encontrándolo morboso, ¡auch!

Harry dejó la boca a medio abrir mientras Kingsley presionaba la zona de brazo que había pinchado con la aguja. Una gruesa gota de sangre brotó con fuerza y aprovechó de retirarla con una pequeña espátula de plata.

Harry se presionó la herida con la mano derecha mientras veía con el ceño fruncido como trabajaban los otros dos. Draco abrió otra botella que contenía un líquido amarillento liberando un fuerte aroma a cloro, y Kingsley dejó caer la gota de sangre dentro. Al más leve contacto de la sustancia con el fluido inmediatamente comenzó a hervir, y Harry se fijó en como los dos observaban la reacción química como si la estuvieran estudiando.

—¡Listo! —anunció Draco guardando la poción que había adquirido un tono verdoso en el baúl.

—Y ahora que tienen mi cara guardada en una botella, ¿qué piensan hacer? —preguntó con sarcasmo, Kingsley sonrió divertido.

—Ahora debes despedirte de ti mismo…

Harry tembló al oír aquellas palabras, era como si lo estuviesen condenando a muerte. Draco abrió la botella que contenía la poción de colores y un fresco aroma a pino se liberó en la habitación.

—Al menos huele bien. —bromeó Harry, Draco lo miró.

—La poción es la esencia, es probable que Whitemore haya vivido mucho al aire libre, era _arcalogo_.

—Arqueólogo, Draco—lo corrigió Kingsley.

—Cómo sea, me da igual, era un muggle. —replicó mientras estudiaba la poción de Whitemore.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el comentario pero no opinó al respecto. Ya luego se las arreglaría para hablar con Malfoy sobre su forma de ver la vida.

—Bien, ya está, ahora debes beberla.

—¿De un sólo trago?

—De un sólo trago. —afirmó Kingsley.

Harry suspiró y recibió la botella de Draco. La poción en sí tenía una apariencia apetitosa, aunque lo hacía dudar al ver la diversidad de colores en la superficie. Sin pensarlo y sin querer pensar mucho en las razones de por qué Kingsley y Malfoy no le sacaban los ojos de encima, se bebió la poción sin siquiera respirar.

Se impresionó al sentir tantos sabores en su lengua, todos igualmente deliciosos. Pero rápidamente pasaron al olvido cuando un dolor lacerante comenzó a carcomerle las entrañas. Cayó al suelo agarrándose el estomago, el fuego que le hervía por dentro le quemó hasta el cerebro, no podía pensar, ni siquiera podía moverse. Algo en su cabeza comenzó a retorcerse y mil imágenes de algo que él jamás había visto comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos como una clara película. Los recuerdos de Whitemore peleaban contra los suyos y de lejos a penas podía oír la voz de Kingsley gritando "eres Harry Potter, eres Harry Potter".

Sí, él era Harry Potter, y no John Whitemore.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo con la boca abierta intentando respirar. Kingsley y Draco estaban a su lado totalmente sudados y pálidos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó violentamente Kingsley agarrándolo por los hombros.

—Yo… soy….

—¿Quién eres tú? —volvió a zamarrearlo.

—¡Harry Potter! —dijo con la voz gruesa y la lengua enredada.

Las manos de Kingsley lo soltaron y Harry se apoyó contra una pared. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad en su cabeza. Al menos recordaba quién era, de dónde había salido, y por qué estaba ahí. Aunque ante la mirada de pánico de Kingsley al preguntarle la primera vez se vio obligado a repasar toda su vida en menos de cinco segundos. Recordaba todo, incluso hasta los Dursley, lo que en aquel momento le resultaba curioso ya que hacía años que no sabía nada de ellos.

—Todo salió bien. —rió Kingsley suspirando.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, y se sorprendió al oírse a si mismo de una manera diferente. —¿Qué me pasa en la lengua? —Harry se pasó la lengua por todos los dientes intentando encontrar alguna anomalía, pero no había nada extraño en ella. —¿Por qué no puedo hablar bien?

Draco estalló en una carcajada mientras Kingsley lo miraba preocupado.

—Antes de explicarte cualquier cosa, primero debes cambiarte. —Le dijo entregándole la muda de ropa que había llevado a la habitación—luego, vienes y hablamos de lo que ha ocurrido.

—¿Pero y mi lengua?

—Tu lengua no tiene nada, es sólo el idioma.

—¿Qué?

—Whitemore no era inglés, era escocés. —explicó Malfoy, Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—Es probable que te cueste pronunciar un poco la "ere" al principio, —Le dijo Kingsley— pero ya te acostumbrarás. Ahora, debes ir a cambiarte.

Harry se levantó del suelo sintiendo un extraño vaivén. Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que había crecido bastante. Tomó la muda de ropa y a los pocos segundos volvió cambiado. Draco y Kingsley lo miraron de pies a cabeza analizándolo y Harry se sintió más incómodo que nunca.

—Definitivamente Potter, estás irreconocible hasta para Voldemort. —rió Malfoy.

Harry lo miró ceñudo. Viniendo de Draco era extraño oírlo pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort a pesar de los años.

—¿Quieres conocerte? —le ofreció Kingsley girando el espejo que había usado hacía unos instantes. Harry tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente. Cuando finalmente se contempló inhaló un sonoro suspiro, definitivamente no era él.

Frente a frente tenía a un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello color arena, piel tosca, nariz recta y mandíbula cuadrada. Los labios eran finos y los ojos pequeños de un intenso azul. Comparado con él mismo, definitivamente Whitemore lo superaba en altura, además, tenía las extremidades largas así como los dedos de las manos, y las palmas anchas y grandes. El atuendo que Kingsley le había prestado era muy similar a lo que alguna vez hubiese usado su tío Vernon, claro que mucho más holgado y fino. Todo el conjunto era de un triste color que mezclaba los tonos caquis con café, lo que le daba una apariencia de bajo perfil. Sobre el escritorio también vislumbró un sombrero de hongo de color gris y una bufanda verde oscuro. Definitivamente si seguían agregándole accesorios de colores tristes era muy probable que se confundiera con la oscuridad de la noche.

—Realmente lo pensaron todo. —dijo un poco contrariado al darse cuenta que aún le costaba adaptarse a su nuevo idioma.

—Sí. —admitió Malfoy con un extraño tono de voz— Esperamos no haber dejado nada fuera del plan.

—Es cierto. Pero ahora, ya que conociste a Whitemore tendrás que conocer al resto del grupo. —le dijo Kingsley indicándole el asiento donde había estado minutos antes.

Harry se sentó con dificultad, ya que la altura del torso de Whitemore comparado con el suyo propio distaba de una gran diferencia y quedaba bastante más lejos de la mesa.

Kingsley entonces desenrolló el pergamino donde Harry había visto muchos nombres, pero no fue el único. Sobre el escritorio repentinamente aparecieron cerca de veinte pergaminos, todos con la inscripción "Telaraña de Hogwarts".

—¿Qué son estos? —quiso saber, Kingsley se sentó frente a él junto con Malfoy y ambos comenzaron con las varitas a hacer un par de florituras, consiguiendo que las imágenes y letras anotadas en los pergaminos flotaran en el aire.

—Estos son todas las personas que conocerás en Hogwarts, y que deberás saber tratar. —explicó Kingsley.

Harry vio que la varita de éste hacía un movimiento y se elevaban frente a sus ojos cuatro personas.

—¡Los conozco! —exclamó Harry, reconociendo en las siluetas a Flitwick, Slughorn, Trelawney y Firenze, el centauro.

—Aún quedan pocos maestros de tu generación en Hogwarts. Cada uno se dedica a las materias que siempre dictaron. Aunque debes saber que todos ellos corren peligro dentro del colegio al ser un fuerte apoyo hacia tu persona.

—¿Creen que soy inocente? —preguntó Harry sintiendo repentinamente una enorme gratitud hacia ellos.

—Son unos de los pocos, sí. —contestó Kingsley sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta—Lo importante, Harry, es que por mucho que ellos crean en tu inocencia, no deben saber que Whitemore, eres tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se exaltó.

—Si alguien más llegase a saber que tú eres Harry Potter, no va a faltar mucho tiempo para que descubran el plan, y con ello tú regreso a Azkaban. —Harry tembló— Y muy probablemente también sería el paradero de nosotros. Las paredes de Hogwarts tienen oídos, recuérdalo.

Harry asintió y se fijó en como las cuatro figuras ancianas desaparecían de su vista y aparecían tres más jóvenes. Las pupilas se le dilataron cuando reconoció una figura regordeta y bonachona.

—¿Es…?

—Neville Longbottom, sí, maestro de Herbología.

—¿Cómo…?—Harry se atragantó—¿Cómo podré entrar a Hogwarts estando Neville tan cerca? ¡Me podría descubrir!

—No, si te sabes acercar. Neville es uno de los pocos profesores que tenía un gran apego con Albus, Harry. Si tienes que saber de tu hijo, él es el indicado.

—Pero… ¿cómo…?

—Sólo inténtalo. Con la apariencia de Whitemore no te podrá reconocer.

Harry asintió levantando los hombros y se fijó en la segunda figura, un hombre de nariz aguileña y cabello castaño con una gran sonrisa.

—Él es Eustace Clowney, el sanador.

—¿Sanador? ¿Qué pasó con Madame Pomfrey?

—Lo mismo que a Mcgonagall y Sprout. —dijo Malfoy quien sostenía su varita para darle vida a una de las figuras. Harry repentinamente sintió lástima por aquellas mujeres, nunca pudo agradecerles lo mucho que hicieron por él.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó señalando a la figura del medio, una mujer sumamente alta, de piel morena y cabello blanco casi al ras de su cráneo, Kingsley sonrió.

—Ella es Nordieth Cardinni, Harry, será tu colega.

Harry se atragantó.

—¿Qué?

—Nordieth es maestra de Defensas en Hogwarts hace ocho años, desciende de elfos nórdicos, casi no quedan en su especie, y es sumamente estricta y dura con los alumnos. Tampoco intentes hacerte el gracioso con ella, normalmente nunca ríe.

Harry contemplo a la mujer que caminaba de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos; sus facciones eran duras, poseía labios carnosos y morenos, y la nariz era tan recta que apenas se distinguía entre sus ojos marrones y alargados.

—Pareciera que se fuera a quebrar. —dijo al notar su extrema delgadez, tanto en la mandíbula como en los dedos y brazos que se veían demasiado finos y huesudos.

—No te fijes en aquellos detalles, —le dijo Kingsley—aquí entre nosotros, Nordieth es la mejor bruja de defensas que ha tenido Hogwarts.

—Y desde que Voldemort cayó, la maldición desapareció, así que se ha mantenido por años. —puntualizó Draco observándola con respeto simulado.

—¿Por qué quieren que hagamos clases compartidas? ¿Es una nueva modalidad?

Kingsley hizo desaparecer las figuras con un toque de la varita y sonrió.

—Porque Nordieth es una de las personas más cercanas a Lily, y si tienes que acercarte a tu hija, lo mejor es comenzar por las personas que mejor la conocen.

—Sí, claro…—masculló Draco por lo bajo, Harry lo miró ceñudo, pero éste no le dio importancia.

Kingsley agitó la cabeza hastiado e hizo desaparecer a los nuevos profesores. Enseguida una nueva cantidad de imágenes salieron de los pergaminos y Harry se mantuvo un largo rato aprendiendo los nombres de estudiantes molestos y familias que los acompañaban. También conoció nuevos lugares que en su época de alumno nunca había visitado, y le alegró saber que Hagrid, a pesar de su edad, aún se mantenía en el colegio.

—¿Podré visitarlo? —le preguntó a Kingsley una vez que la figura del gigante desapareció.

—No creo que sea buena idea…

—Pero, ¿sabrá de mis hijos, no? Dijiste que tenía que saber más de ellos.

—Sí, pero Hagrid…

—Hagrid era mi amigo, Kingsley. —le suplicó Harry, Draco bufó. — ¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?

—Atente al plan, ¿quieres, Potter? —se exasperó Draco—¡Debes tener la cabeza fría y no comenzar a indagar en emociones burdas que lleven todo esto a la mierda!

—¡Draco! —gritó Kingsley—Harry, no puedes visitar a Hagrid, no queremos arriesgar este plan, recuerda que nuestras vidas también corren peligro.—dijo señalando a Draco— Y tú, mejor aprende a mantener el control, no es culpa de nosotros lo que sucede en tu vida.

—Sí, claro…—respondió con desdén saliendo de la habitación molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede? —quiso saber Harry, ya hace rato había notado una cierta actitud proveniente de Malfoy cada vez que tocaba algún tema de carácter emocional.

Kingsley pareció vacilar antes de responder. Draco había dejado una estela de obvia molestia en el ambiente.

—Harry, —dijo Kingsley seriamente y con la mirada perdida— como maestro de Defensas debes saber que los cursos serán divididos por año y casa, y a ti, por lógica, te tocará impartir al séptimo año de Griffindor.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Malf…?—repentinamente se quedó callado al descubrir sin querer a lo que Kingsley se refería.

—Le vas a hacer clases a Lily. —admitió Kingsley con un suspiró.

—¿Es en serio? —el entusiasmo repentino vino cargado con una súbita emoción que le formó un peso en el pecho. Kingsley asintió lentamente e hizo aparecer con la varita a una nueva figura que estaba dibujada en un pergamino aislado. Era una figura joven que Harry recordaba haber visto, pero no sabía donde.

—Él, es Scorpius Malfoy. —le explicó el director haciendo con la varita que el joven alto y elegante se diera un giro para verlo mejor.

—Ya lo había visto…—dijo Harry recordando al muchacho de la chimenea—pero no entiendo… ¿qué…?

—¿Quieres saber por qué Draco te quiere ayudar? ¿Quieres saber por qué quiere que te acerques a Lily?

Harry no quería responder a esa pregunta. Su corazón ya se había desbocado.

—La verdad, no me lo imagino…—mintió. Kingsley suspiró.

—Porque Scorpius, Harry…—con un nuevo movimiento de varita otra figura, menuda, saltarina y de cabello corto, apareció de otro pergamino abalanzándose al cuello del hijo de Draco. A Harry se le aguaron los ojos cuando la reconoció sin siquiera haberla visto antes—…está saliendo con tu hija hace tres años.

Harry se quedó paralizado al oír aquellas palabras. Acercó su mano a la imagen volátil que súbitamente desapareció ante un brusco movimiento de varita de Kingsley.

—No… Yo…

—Lily tiene una relación demasiado estrecha con la familia Malfoy, se lleva de maravillas con Astoria y ha ayudado mucho a Calisto. —suspiró— lo que no le gusta a Draco es que el apellido Potter esté involucrado en su familia.

—¿Esto es cierto? —preguntó finalmente, Kingsley sonrió con tristeza.

—Si vas a hacerle clases a Lily, primero debes saber de ella. ¿Y quién la conoce más en estos momentos que sepa sobre tu libertad?

—¿Draco?…—respondió, pero Kingsley negó con la cabeza.

—Scorpius, Harry. —le dijo— Debes acercarte a Scorpius para saber de Lily. Aunque Draco no quiera involucrarlo, él ya está lo suficientemente metido en el embrollo como para darte una mano con tu hija.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Crees que quiera?

—Scorpius no es como su padre, es más como su madre. El linaje Malfoy que conocías se perdió con Draco el día que sus padres murieron. Ya no existe odio en esa familia, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Puedes confiar en él.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y se pasó una mano por su nuevo cabello lacio y peinado. El reflejo del espejo le devolvió la mirada desconocida y llena de preocupación. Aquello era más que un plan para salvar a su familia, era un todo. Era una cadena que lo unía ciegamente a Malfoy, a quien siempre lo creyó su enemigo.

—¿Crees que deba hablar con él?

—¿Con Draco? —Kingsley rió—Son consuegros, Harry. Ahora son casi como familia.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Cierto era que no podía imaginarse aquella locura, pero más allá de ponerse a indagar en qué hablaría con su _consuegro_, lo que más rondaba su cabeza en esos momentos era la menuda figura pelirroja que brincaba a los brazos de un Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas:**

No sé cuantas disculpas debo dar por el retraso. Si bien los capítulos son cortos y prometí publicar los viernes, debo admitir que estas semanas han sido un poco estresantes. No he tenido ni ganas de escribir. De repente la frustración de cuando no resultan las cosas pesan más que las ideas positivas y eso me ha quitado ganas de hacer las cosas que me gustan como este fic.

Pero no se asusten, que para quienes lo siguen seguirá publicándose. Siempre tengan como margen los viernes, lunes o martes. Los capítulos saldrán esos días.

No me pidan semanas, ni días, ni tiempo. Sé que lo hice con Las Portadoras, pero en estos momentos mis prioridades recaen en cosas de índole personal y no puedo ponerme fechas para algo que es un hobby.

Ahora, ante cualquier retraso me pueden seguir por Twitter ** AnyaNaivea**, o por el blog **"Ethiane Vals".** Prometo avisar si hay retrasos, aunque creo que Twitter es más eficiente para cosas rápidas.  
Si todo sale bien, espero publicar el capítulo nuevo en una semana aproximadamente.

Gracias a todos.

Anya.


	9. Viejos Conocidos

**VIII**

**Viejos Conocidos**

Las semanas siguientes que transcurrieron después de la transformación sirvieron para que Harry conociera un poco más el lugar. Bajo otra identidad, tuvo que adquirir nuevos gestos, practicar un modo diferente de caminar y ahorrarse los modismos típicos de un Potter. La letra "ere" seguía enredándose en su lengua y Kingsley tuvo que usar un aparto similar a una victrola con un gran tubo con forma de trompeta para que pudiera imitar los sonidos que provenían de algo parecido a un disco.

Al llegar septiembre todo el panorama repentinamente se volvió gris, y Harry lo percibió como una mala señal: no se sentía completamente listo para enfrentar a Hogwarts.

Kingsley y Draco le habían entregado los libros con los que debía educar a los alumnos, tomos de antiguos y nuevos docentes cuyo contenido trataba de magia que en la época de Voldemort estaban prohibidas. Una tarde, sentado en la terraza disfrutando de la última brisa veraniega, le asaltaron todas las dudas.

—¿Enseñan sobre el _Priori Incantatem_? —preguntó sorprendido, Kingsley que fumaba una pipa, asintió. —¿Por qué? ¿No estaba prohibido hacerlo? Después de todo nadie te puede obligar a confesar lo que hiciste con la varita, es una falta de respeto hacia los estudiantes.

Kingsley rió.

—¿Una falta de respeto? ¡Qué ocurrencias! —dijo carcajeándose mientras el humo de la pipa alojado en su boca salía de a pequeñas nubes. Se atoró un momento y luego recuperó la compostura. —El encantamiento de las varitas sirve para los duelos de magia. Es una forma de estudiar qué hechizos utilizaron los estudiantes al momento de realizar el combate. Así los evalúa Nordieth.

Harry rodó los ojos y volvió a la lectura. Durante las últimas semanas había oído más de aquella mujer que de su propia familia, hasta tal punto que ya sentía que la conocía totalmente.

—¿Es elfa, no? —preguntó sin despegar los ojos del libro.

—Así es. —contestó Kingsley inhalando la pipa y cerrando los ojos.

—No te lo pregunté antes, pero recuerdo cuando Hermione hace muchos años nos contó a mí y a Ron sobre los elfos nórdicos. No sabía que pudieran existir, creí que se habían extinguido.

—Si hubieses puesto más atención en Historia de la Magia probablemente no lo encontrarías tan extraño.

—Si lo dices por la guerra que mantuvieron con los enanos en Reykjavik, sí lo recuerdo. —dijo Harry dejando el libro de lado y mirando a Kinglsey atentamente fumar su pipa. — ¿hay algo que no me has dicho de ella?

—Nada que no te incumba. —contestó el anciano con solemnidad, Harry frunció los labios.

—Los elfos no van a guerras, los enanos sí. Tengo entendido que perdieron y fue la primera vez que ante el dominio de la batalla asesinaron a un enano. Rompieron su código ético de no dañar a ningún ser viviente, amigo o enemigo.

—¿Entonces sí ponías atención en clases? —Preguntó Kingsley con una sonrisa sarcástica, Harry sonrió a medias.

—Sólo lo recuerdo por Hermione. —dijo— Así que dime la verdad Kingsley, esa tal Nordieth… ¿es heredera de la misma raza que asesinó al enano?

Kingsley exhaló el humo de la pipa lentamente. No intercambió ninguna mirada con Harry, por el contrario, la mantuvo fija al frente y se levantó de la mecedora donde estaba sentado.

—No me corresponde a mí hablar de la vida de los profesores con los que trabajo. —murmuró alejándose, Harry frunció el ceño y lo siguió hasta la entrada de la casa.

—Necesito saber con quién voy a trabajar Kingsley. —le dijo ronco, el hombre se detuvo y giró la cabeza con lentitud.

—Preguntas demasiado, Harry.

—Por si no te enteraste, pasé diecisiete años encerrado en una prisión aislado de cualquier noticia. No me pidas que sea un genio. —dijo con sarcasmo. Kingsley suspiró y volvió la vista al frente.

—Entonces, no lo aparentes. Quédate con lo que sabes de ella y punto. Es lo único que necesitarás para trabajar en conjunto.

El anciano entró a la casa y Harry se quedó de pie en el umbral. Una fresca brisa le produjo un tiritón y volvió la vista hacia el sendero de árboles que poco a poco se iban tiñendo de amarillo. Se acercó a recoger el libro que estaba leyendo _"Manual del maestro sobre hechizos defensivos y reveladores para combates"_, se abrazó a sí mismo al sentir frío, y entró a la casa.

Kingsley había desaparecido, pero en cambio se encontró a Draco, de pie frente al estante de los libros. Harry se acercó y dejó su manual encima de una pila de otros que había estado leyendo y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

—¿Pasó algo afuera? —le preguntó Draco mientras ojeaba un libro grueso de portada oscura, Harry resopló.

—Nada que te importe. —contestó fijando sus ojos en la pila de libros que tenía enfrente. Draco sonrió con sarcasmo, si algo había quedado claro entre los dos era que la amabilidad no era posible de sostener por mucho tiempo.

—Kingsley salió. —continuó el otro— Parecía preocupado.

Harry lo miró, aún sostenía el libro en las manos. Tal vez, por un momento valía la pena ser amable con Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó con un tono agrio, el aludido se giró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué recuerdas sobre los elfos nórdicos? —Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa burlona— ¿recuerdas lo que contaba el profesor Binns sobre ellos?

—¿Así que por eso Kingsley salió tan preocupado?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?

Malfoy rió y volvió la vista al libro que sostenía en sus manos. Harry molesto, se levantó del sillón caminando directamente hacia él y lo tomó por el hombro fijando los ojos azules de Whitemore en los grises de su enemigo.

—Necesito saber más sobre Nordieth Cardinni, pero Kingsley no me quiere contar lo más primordial. Estoy seguro de que me esconde algo.

—No hay nada qué saber Potter, —le dijo Draco cerrando el libro en su nariz. —es sólo una elfa.

—No creo que sea algo sin importancia si Kingsley se fue de aquí molesto por lo que le pregunté.

—Entonces deja de preguntar. —le dijo Draco rodando los ojos. Se giró para guardar el libro en el estante y sacó otro más.

—¡Es increíble! —gritó Harry exasperado al ver como el otro también lo ignoraba olímpicamente— ¡Sé que nada de esto lo hacen por mí! Al menos, no tú. ¡Pero si quieren que descubramos quien es ese Valmorian tendrán que explicarme sobre todo lo que me rodea!

—¿Y qué te hace suponer que Cardinni podría estar relacionada con él? —preguntó Draco ojeando interesado un gran tomo con pinta de enciclopedia.

—No lo supongo, tampoco lo creo. Pero merezco saber con quien me estoy relacionando. ¡Ya no puedo confiar en nadie!

Draco levantó la mirada del libro y torció la boca. Harry sabía que debía de parecerle patético, ya que de algún modo le estaba dando explicaciones a alguien a quien nunca imaginó dárselas.

—Cardinni es la última de su casta, aunque Kingsley te haya dicho lo contrario. —murmuró Draco bajando la mirada al libro—. Después de la guerra con los enanos los elfos comenzaron a ser atacados. Como nunca habían asesinado a nadie él día que finalmente lo hicieron se deshicieron de sus armas. Indefensos como estaban era lógico que la casta se extinguiría pronto. Ahora los enanos gobiernan gran parte de Islandia.

—¿Historia de la magia? —le preguntó Harry fijándose en la portada del libro la cual tenía dibujada a muchos personajes del mundo mágico.

—Te estoy contando lo que sale aquí. —dijo señalando algunas líneas del tomo—. El libro se refiere específicamente a la casta de los Erion, pero Cardinni no es totalmente elfa, lo que en cierta forma lo hace aún peor. —dijo con una mueca de asco, Harry lo miró fijamente. A pesar de los años Malfoy seguía siendo igual de racista y clasista.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no es totalmente elfa?

—Es lógico Potter. —dijo Draco cerrando el libro y guardándolo en el estante— Sólo hay una raza de elfos con cuerpo humano y son los nórdicos, los demás son esos bichos que nos sirven y a los que estúpidamente tu amiguita Granger les dio la idea de un sindicato. —Harry sonrió ante el comentario y repentinamente se preguntó por Hermione, pero Draco continuó—. En fin, después de que casi fueron acabados, hace más de diez mil años, los pocos que quedaban huyeron a las zonas bajas donde se mezclaron con los humanos. Ahora saca tus propias conclusiones.

Harry lo comprendió de inmediato. Entonces la tal Cardinni era una mezcla, y si recordaba un poco de Historia de la Magia los elfos eran una raza pura, y encontraban denigrante el mestizaje, casi tanto como los Slytherin odiaban a los hijos de muggles.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo Kingsley?

—Yo qué sé, tendrá sus razones, o un estúpido código del director. —Draco atrajo con su varita un ejemplar del Profeta y se dejó caer sobre el otro sillón. Harry lo miró desde arriba y repentinamente se liberó en su mente el tema que tantas veces había intentado hablar con él, pero que por orgullo no se atrevía a intentarlo: La relación de su hija con Scorpius Malfoy.

Draco no le quitó la vista al Profeta, sin embargo no movía los ojos lo que significaba que no estaba leyendo. Harry sabía que estaba atento a su comportamiento, así que aprovechando probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría para clarar el tema, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi hija sale con tu hijo?

Draco como nunca abrió los ojos como platos y Harry esbozó una sonrisa graciosa. El aludido dejó el ejemplar a un lado y se quedó en silencio por largo rato, probablemente sopesando la pregunta.

—Supongo que Kingsley te lo dijo. —afirmó, Harry asintió lentamente.

—Debo admitir que en el momento que lo supe no pude creerlo, y sigo intentando digerir la información.

Draco lanzó una risotada burlona y se giró a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿A ti te cuesta creerlo? ¿A ti? —volvió a reír ante la mirada incrédula de Harry, y se levantó del sillón colocándose justo frente a él—. Yo llevo tres años intentando soportarlo, intentando digerirlo, y aún así no me puedo acostumbrar a verla todas las vacaciones en mi casa. —gruñó, Harry frunció el ceño y se alejó un paso.

—No hables así de mi hija.

—¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

—¡Pero es mi hija, imbécil!

—¡Y es una entrometida!

Harry se quedó con la boca a medio abrir, Draco se alejó hacia el carrito de los licores que había en un rincón y se sirvió con rapidez un pequeño vaso con whisky.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry lentamente, a fin de cuentas lo que realmente le molestaba era que le escondieran todos los detalles de su familia. Tal vez, que Lily saliera con un Malfoy no era tan malo.

—Tu hija vive en mi casa. —puntualizó Draco bebiéndose el Whisky de un trago— Se lleva de maravillas con Astoria, mi mujer, y ayudó…—suspiró— ayudó mucho a Calisto.

Harry sonrió con ternura al imaginarse a Lily con la misma sonrisa dulce de Ginny, esa que lo confortaba en cada momento.

—Me imagino que mi hija es una buena muchacha, dudo que Ginny la haya criado mal…

Draco dejó el vaso a un lado y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry no comprendió la intensidad de esa mirada, era como si quisiera golpearlo.

—Potter, ¡tu hija pasa las navidades en mi casa! ¡Pasa las vacaciones de invierno con nosotros! —gritó apuntándolo con el dedo—. Scor la adora, y Astoria con Calisto también, yo… no me cae mal, pero, sigue siendo una Potter, y temo que utilice a mi hijo, a mi familia como una excusa para escapar de su casa.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —exclamó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu hija no tiene una relación muy sana con su madre. Kingsley también ha investigado ese comportamiento porque ella sólo se queda en su casa cuando Ginny está sin Athos.

—¿Qué Lily con Ginny, no…?

—No estoy al tanto de las necesidades que pueda tener tu hija, pero se la pasa hablando con Astoria y es una verdadera molestia, ¡porque a la hora de dormir ella sólo quiere hablar de Lily Potter!

—No puedo creer lo que me cuentas…—susurró Harry dejándose caer en el sillón. Abatido, agachó la cabeza intentado recordar a la joven silueta que vio semanas antes en los pergaminos de Kingsley. Ginny no podía haber causado eso.

—Athos manipuló a tu familia de muchas formas. —dijo Draco con un tono extrañamente compasivo—. Astoria me cuenta esas cosas, yo trato de no ponerles atención porque no me interesan. Pero recuerdo haber oído que Lily le contó sobre lo idiota que se pone su madre cuando Athos anda cerca. Se vuelve fría, amarga, no ríe, y la obliga a quedarse en la casa. —Draco se detuvo para contemplar a Harry, y éste simplemente le devolvió la mirada— Cuando conoció a Scorpius vio una salida, y desde que está con él no hace más que pasar todo el tiempo en mi casa. No es una mala compañía, pero sigue siendo tu hija, y creo que en ese punto concordamos perfectamente.

—Créeme, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que mi hija esté con el tuyo…—susurró aún con la idea de Ginny siendo fría y amargada. —¿Qué le hizo ese sicópata a mi familia?

—Hasta ahora, de todo. —contestó Draco intentando darle un aire cómico al asunto—, Basta con que recuerdes tu condena en Azkaban, fue su plan maestro.

—No te burles…—dijo con rudeza y se quedó un rato en silencio— Al menos… ¿es feliz?

—¿Quién, Lily? —Draco agitó una mano— es una estúpida relación adolescente, supongo que será feliz, pero no sé cuánto le durará. Scor pronto se irá a Bélgica y Lily no podrá irse con él. No le quedará más opción que acabar la relación.

—Sí, supongo…—Harry no entendió por qué repentinamente le asustó la idea de que ambos jóvenes acabarán su relación. Su cerebro intentaba hacer las conexiones y la única idea que sonaba lógica era que Lily estaba más segura en la casa de Malfoy que en la de su madre.

Ambos se quedaron un segundo en silencio cuando repentinamente una explosión los hizo ponerse en guardia. Frente a ellos había aparecido Kingsley con algunos papeles y un paquete debajo del brazo.

Harry se relajó y Draco gruñó volviéndose a sentar en el sillón con El Profeta en sus manos.

—Kingsley…—murmuró Harry, el hombre sólo lo miró.

—Espero que se te hayan quitado las ganas de preguntar. —le dijo Kingsley dejando las cosas sobre una mesita cercana.

—Sabes que no, pero ya me enteré de lo necesario.

Kingsley miró a Draco quién simplemente levantó los hombros. El hombre agachó la cabeza agitándola molesto y Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba enfadado.

—¿Qué trajiste? —le preguntó para romper el hielo, Kingsley le entregó el paquete y un par de pergaminos.

—Es tu varita. —le contestó, Harry de inmediato abrió la caja descubrieron una vieja varita de color caoba oscuro.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Fue difícil, ya que John Whitemore en realidad tiene tu cerebro, por lo tanto si dejas que la varita te escoja en realidad te estaría eligiendo a ti, a Harry Potter, y nos podrían descubrir. Es la de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué…?—balbuceó— ¿La vara letal?

—Te pertenece a ti, ¿no?

—¡No! ¡Es de Dumbledore!

Draco esta vez se levantó del sillón haciendo más ruido de lo normal. Al pasar por su lado Harry pudo sentir la tensión eléctrica.

—No seas idiota, sí te pertenece Potter. —gruñó— Yo fui quien la recogió el día de la muerte del viejo, y tú me la quitaste en mi casa. Es tuya.

—¡Sí lo sé, Malfoy! Pero éticamente pertenece a Dumbledore, yo… ¡no puedo aceptarla! —dijo devolviéndole la caja a Kingsley, pero éste negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, Harry. Necesitas una varita para trabajar, y èsta es la que vas a usar. No hay ninguna que te pertenezca, y no nos vamos a arriesgar a conseguirte una porque nos pueden descubrir. No hay otra.

—Pero, ¿y Dumbledore?

—Dumbledore aceptó. —dijo Kingsley sonriente— Él fue quien me dio la idea.

Harry recordó entonces el cuadro en el despacho de los directores. Súbitamente su pecho se hinchó de gratitud, ya sabía que lo primero que haría al llegar a Hogwarts sería hablar con él.

—¿Y esto? —dijo viendo los pergaminos que tenían anotados días, horas y fechas. —¿El horario de clases?

—Así es, partimos mañana.

Harry se atragantó, y la caja con la varita, y los horarios se le cayeron al piso. Draco se hizo un lado antes de que se desmayara sobre él.

—¿Mañana? Pero…

—Hoy es treinta y uno de Agosto, Harry.

Harry sopesó las palabras. Había pasado un mes desde su rescate, y ahora debía enfrentar al colegio, a los profesores, y a su hija.

—¡No, no! No estoy listo.

Kingsley recogió un par de papeles que había dejado sobre la mesita y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—Claro que lo estás. —puntualizó sin mirarlo— mañana a las ocho te espera un coche del ministerio en la estación.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, pero Kingsley ya se había perdido en el pasillo que conducía a la izquierda.

Harry releyó los horarios, tenía clases todos los días en la mañana excepto los jueves, donde salían anotados los séptimos años de Griffindor y Slytherin. Volvió a atragantarse y repentinamente comenzó a sentir frío, el jueves de la semana siguiente vería a Lily por primera vez después de su nacimiento.

No se esperaba que esa mañana fuera tan fría, y aunque llevaba una larga gabardina que lo cubría, temía que alguien lo reconociera. Divisó a muchas familias vestidas de forma muggle exagerada, la estación estaba colapsando poco a poco y los padres que iban a dejar a sus hijos se perdían entre la multitud buscando la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Kingsley le había dicho que debía esperar su transporte en la salida más cercana a la estación de los taxis, así que se quedó al interior de una cabina telefónica para no congelarse.

Un par de mujeres pasaron por su lado y le sonrieron de manera entusiasta y coqueta, pero Harry sólo pudo contestar con una mueca tensa y poco amable. No estaba preparado sicológicamente para ser objeto de las miradas producto de atractivo de Whitemore. Se odió por eso y se cubrió la cara con una bufanda, colocándose además el sombrero de hongo que Kingsley le había dejado. Ahora con suerte se le veían los ojos y esperaba que por lo menos así pasara desapercibido para las mujeres.

Sin moverse de la cabina observó a todas las familias y grupos de estudiantes, preguntándose si en algún momento vería a su hija con Ginny, pero después de un largo rato observando lo único que le quedó por pensar era que probablemente se había unido al choclón de gente de la hora pick.

—Disculpe. —lo interrumpió un hombre que vestía un traje demasiado elegante para viajar en tren.

—¿Dígame?

—¿Es usted John Whitemore? —Harry asintió lentamente—. Un gusto, soy Dole Hopkins, el chofer que enviaron por usted. ¿Me sigue por aquí por favor?, su transporte espera.

Harry salió de la cabina telefónica y siguió al sujeto por entre los taxis. A simple vista el auto que lo esperaba se veía muy normal y pequeño, pero cuando entró en él se dio cuenta de que era absolutamente enorme, casi tan lujoso y amplio como una limusina.

—El Director Shaklebolt nos pidió que lo tratáramos bien. —le dijo Dole, Harry asintió.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. El chofer cerró la puerta y emprendió la marcha.

Cada cierto kilómetro Harry inundaba su memoria con todos los alrededores, las montañas y valles que en algún momento recorrió al interior del Expreso. Cuando estaban a media hora de la llegada, una corriente fría recorrió su espalda al recordar cuando los dementores en su tercer año detuvieron el tren, también había sido el día en que había conocido a Lupin. Nuevamente su cabeza trazó un mapa y los nombres que había visto en un árbol genealógico con Kingsley ahora se teñían con líneas de colores enlazando a cada pariente con sus hijos; en ese momento, a Remus Lupin con Teddy, su ahijado.

Kingsley no le había soltado mucha información, salvo que el muchacho se había casado con Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur, que vivían en Francia con Andromeda, y que esperaban su primer hijo. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentir más viejo que nunca, ni siquiera había gozado de su infancia y ahora sería un tipo de abuelo substituto.

Suspiró mientras Dole lo miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó. Harry sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo un poco cansado, gracias.

—Estamos por llegar, —le anunció— ¿ve ese monte? Al otro lado se encuentra Hogsmeade, lo dejaré ahí, luego tendrá que caminar.

—Claro, no hay problema. —aceptó Harry intentando recordar el recorrido que lo llevaba directo a Hogwarts. Como si Dole hubiese leído sus pensamientos, de inmediato agregó:

—El castillo se ve desde el norte, sólo debe seguir el sendero, no se demorará nada.

Harry agradecido, asintió.

No paso mucho rato cuando por fin comenzaron a descender la colina que lo llevaba a Hogsmeade. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza cuando divisó a lo lejos el esplendoroso castillo de Hogwarts, y las casas del pueblito.  
Cuando el chofer se detuvo había comenzado a lloviznar y los carruajes que transportaban a los alumnos se dirigían con rapidez por el sendero. Dole se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta, y Harry cohibido se lo agradeció con un gesto.

—No es necesario que me ayudes, te vas a empapar. —le dijo, pero Dole negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo un poco de agua, además, es servicio completo.

Harry sonrió.

—Muchas gracias.

Dole se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza afirmándose su sombrero de conductor y entro al auto cuando Harry ya estuvo fuera. Con algo de culpa sacó la varita de la gabardina y poniendo en práctica por primera vez los hechizos que hace muchos años no utilizaba, hizo aparecer un paraguas negro.

Algunos estudiantes que pasaban cerca lo quedaron mirando poco antes de subirse a los carruajes. Los temibles Thestrals relinchaban y bufaban a causa de la lluvia y más de uno lo quedó viendo fijamente. Harry se giró para comenzar a caminar en dirección al castillo y se preguntó si los seres lo habían descubierto.

Mientras caminaba recordó que Kingsley le había exigido puntualidad, el nuevo profesor no podía llegar tarde. Pero la verdad era que temía llegar, habían pensado en todo, excepto en el daño sicológico que podría hacerle el volver al lugar que lo vio crecer.

De repente se vio subiendo la cuesta, aquella que lo llevaba al castillo, y su corazón se desbocó al vislumbrar a los cerdos alados que adornaban la entrada. Ahí esperaban un par de figuras envueltas en abrigos mientras custodiaban todas las maletas y baúles de los alumnos. La suya ya debía estar en su habitación, porque Kingsley ya se la había llevado para no levantar sospechas. Se detuvo en la entrada e inhaló aire, entonces las tres figuras se giraron a verlo.

—Identifíquese. —Dijo una voz aguda, Harry reconoció de inmediato al profesor Flitwick, viejo, pequeño, e igual de ágil.

—John Whitemore—contestó con una elegancia no ensayada— el nuevo maestro de Defensas.

—¡Ah, Whitemore! —Exclamó otra voz, la de un hombre— Kingsley nos habló de ti, ¡pero pasa!, ¡pasa hombre que te estás mojando!

Harry sintió que una mano regordeta lo tomaba por el brazo mientras Flitwick revisaba si venía alguien más en camino.

—Nadie, —anunció—¡cierra Thomas!

Harry se giró con rapidez y se fijó en la tercera figura, un muchacho colorín y corpulento que llevaba en su cintura un llavero lleno de llaves.

—¿También son maestros? —preguntó para salir de dudas, el que lo había tomado por el brazo le sonrió y se quitó de la cabeza la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—No todos, yo soy Neville Longbottom, maestro de Herbología —dijo estrechándole la mano, Harry se impresiono al verlo calvo y con un grueso bigote similar a los de los cocineros italianos—. Mi amigo pequeño es Filius Flitwick, maestro de Encantamientos por casi cincuenta años, y el muchacho es Thomas Pear, nuestro celador.

—¿Celador? —preguntó Harry observando al muchacho cuyos tremendos puños podían matarlo de un solo golpe.

—Sí, el viejo Filch murió hace cinco años aplastado por un librero, pero ya nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. Necesitábamos a alguien con más agallas. Aunque aquí entre nosotros, yo creo que nuestro Poltergeist Peeves fue el causante. —le explicó Neville con una risa divertida. Harry le sonrió de vuelta y súbitamente sintió nostalgia. ¡Qué ganas tenía de decirle que era él, su amigo Harry! Se sentía fatal por engañarlo de esa manera.

—Ya, ya caballeros—dijo Flitwick empujándolos por las piernas— ¡está comenzando una tormenta, debemos entrar! Al director no le gusta retrasar la comida.

Neville le hizo una seña a Harry para que lo siguiera, y éste, nervioso, se encaminó junto con el celador y los otros dos profesores hacia la escalera de mármol que daba a la entrada principal del Gran Salón.

Al pasar cerca de la puerta Harry vio que una mujer de facciones duras y rubia organizaba a los niños de primer año para la selección.

—¿Murray? ¡Nicholas Murray, es la octava ves que te llamo muchacho! ¡Murray, ven aquí de inmediato! ¡Y deja al gato tranquilo!

Harry se encogió de hombros al pasar por su lado, ella simplemente le sonrió de manera cortés y siguió peleando con el niño que se ahogaba a carcajadas con unos amigos nuevos.

—Helen Gibbs, —le susurró Neville— profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de Ravenclaw.

Harry asintió y siguió caminando tras Neville traspasando las puertas de roble que daban al Gran Comedor. El barullo de los estudiantes era increíblemente potente, y Harry contó una quinta mesa en un rincón donde estaba un grupo de alumnos de cada casa.

—La mesa de los prefectos. —le explicó—Es una modalidad que comenzó hace diez años junto con el baile de padres.

—¿El qué? —jadeó Harry, Neville sonrió.

—Es una nueva tradición, para que los alumnos no estén tan lejos de sus padres. —explicó levantando los hombros— En lo personal yo lo paso bastante bien, y como los profesores hablan con los apoderados sobre el rendimiento de sus hijos, la mayoría se esfuerza para no tener problemas en casa cuando se enteran de sus bajas calificaciones. —rió.

Harry no dijo nada y tampoco asintió, sus ojos vagaban por las mesas de cada casa, aunque pasaron tan rápido que no logró ver a Lily. Kingsley nunca le menciono lo de tal baile, y si Ginny se presentaba al evento estaba perdido.

—… jefe de la casa Slytherin, y yo de la casa Hufflepuff.

Harry parpadeó y se giró a verlo justo cuando ya habían llegado a la mesa de profesores.

—¿Qué…? ¿Ah? —preguntó aturdido, Neville se despidió de él y fue a tomar lugar a su sitio saludando al paso a un par de alumnos y luego a Kingsley.

Harry no miró la mesa ni a sus integrantes, simplemente camino por detrás hasta encontrar un sitio que tuviera su nombre.

—¡Tu debes ser Whitemore! —una voz gruesa lo distrajo, y se giró cordialmente para ver con sorpresa a Hagrid. El guardabosque parecía un Papá Noel en decadencia. El cabello blanco y la barba canosa le daban una expresión más bonachona de lo normal, además de la gran barriga que sobresalía por encima de su abrigo de monk.

—Sí, mucho gusto.

—Soy Rubeus Hagrid, —se presentó, Harry asintió cordialmente—profesor del cuidado de criaturas mágicas, una fascinante materia por cierto.

—Ya lo creo. —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y el corazón hinchado de emociones; tras él, el sonido de una garganta llamó su atención.

—¿Cómo está profesor? —lo saludó Kingsley con una ceja alzada, Harry frunció el ceño y le dio la mano.

—¿Cómo está director Shaklebolt?

—¿No gusta tomar asiento? —aquella pregunta salió de la voz del director con cierto tono de orden, Harry se giró para ver a Hagrid pero éste ya se encontraba hablando con otro profesor.

Obedientemente Harry tomó asiento al lado de Kingsley justo cuando una sombra cubrió su cabeza. Intrigado la levantó y su corazón se detuvo al ver ante él a la mujer más alta que hubiese visto en su vida.

—¿Qué tal Nordieth? —la saludó Kingsley, la mujer movió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está director?

—Mira, quiero que conozcas a tu colega, John Whitemore. —los presentó Kingsley. Harry sonrió como un caballero y se levantó para darle la mano, pero ella simplemente lo miró desde arriba, fácil tres cabezas más de altura, y sólo hizo un movimiento leve con el cuello.

—Es un placer. —dijo, y tomó lugar a un lado de Harry. Cohibido, el hombre se guardó la mano y volvió a sentarse ante la mirada expectante de los alumnos más cercanos a la mesa de profesores.

Kingsley hizo una seña y todos guardaron silencio, era la hora de dar el discurso; lo que aún recordaba por los tan habituales de Dumbledore invitándolos a permanecer unidos. Respiró hondo, intentó pensar en algo bonito, y entonces el plan comenzó la marcha.

* * *

**Notas:**

No tengo palabras para expresar mis disculpas.

Este mes ha sido terrible, he pasado por altos y bajos, ni siquiera sé si el capítulo quedó cómo quería, pero al menos ya pasé al desarrollo de la historia como tal.  
Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Como les digo, realmente les pido disculpas. Sólo que desde ahora no podré publicar en base a fechas, así que sólo tendrán que esperar. Los mails y los reviews los contesto siempre, claro que si me dejan uno aquí deben estar registrados para poder responderles.  
Así que siéntanse con la libertad de mantenerse en contacto conmigo para tener más información sobre las actualizaciones.

**Extra: **Sobre lo de "Papá Noel" en realidad no sabía qué expresión darle para que sonara internacional. Aquí en Chile lo llamamos "Viejo Pascuero" y en Norteamérica "Santa Claus", así que lo intenté ver como la traducción que haría una editorial en castellano. Fue la mejor opción.

Un abrazo.

Anya.


	10. Nordieth Cardinni

**IX**

**Nordieth Cardinni**

Durante la cena Harry aprovechó de contemplar todo el salón. Cada rincón le traía un vívido recuerdo de su juventud, y lo peor era que no podía disimularlo. A diferencia de los demás maestros, él debía decir que había estudiado en casa y que había desarrollado sus habilidades en contra de las artes oscuras en la Academia Pingleton de Nueva Escocia, un lugar del que no tenía idea su existencia.  
Luego del discurso de bienvenida se vio obligado a saludar a todos los alumnos quienes lo miraron curioso, ya que debía de ser extraño que otro profesor impartiera la misma materia que Nordieth Cardinni, la favorita sobreviviente de la maldición del cupo.

Le costó probar bocado, aunque el estofado estaba delicioso y era algo que no podía dejar de comer; después de tantos años una comida como esa era digna de reyes. No obstante la mirada inquisitiva de Nordieth sobre su nuca le producía escalofríos, y la curiosidad de los alumnos lo ponía aún más nervioso.

—Prefectos, guíen a los alumnos de primer año a sus respectivas casas, —anunció Kingsley una vez terminada la cena— los demás, retírense en orden.

Harry se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento junto con los alumnos, el resto de los profesores lo quedaron mirando con curiosidad, sobretodo Nordieth. No obstante, él estaba interesado en las cientos de cabezas que se movían por el gran salón, quería distinguir alguna cabellera pelirroja, pero los grupos se disolvieron tan rápido que no alcanzó a divisar a su hija.

—Profesor Whitemore—lo llamó Kingsley con tono de advertencia, Harry se giró con lentitud— ¿Me permite dirigirlo hacia su habitación?

Harry asintió caballerosamente mientras los demás profesores lo seguían observando con curiosidad. Neville se despidió de él con un caluroso saludo, al igual que Hagrid. No obstante a la hora de despedirse de Nordieth ella simplemente giró la cabeza ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Kingsley lo guió a través de los pasillos de piedra que él tan bien conocía. La nostalgia volvió a inundar su corazón al recordar todo lo que había vivido allí. De vez en cuando pasaban por lugares donde las paredes tenían gigantescos agujeros que se usaban como tragaluz. Kingsley le explicó que después de la batalla muchas maldiciones acabaron con parte de la estructura del castillo que fueron imposibles de arreglar, así que las ambientaron para que cumplieran otra función.  
Luego de caminar un largo trecho hasta la torre de astronomía, Kingsley se detuvo frente a una armadura oxidada.

—"_Etmaculus Teus"_

Al más leve susurro de la contraseña la armadura se movió e hizo un brusco movimiento con su lanza en posición de ataque. Harry dio un salto hacia atrás pero Kinglsey se quedó quieto. La punta de la lanza apenas rozó su nariz, y esperó a que la armadura finalmente volviera a su posición inicial hasta hacerse a un lado, dejando ver una puerta de madera.

—Para que veas que estás protegido. —sonrió Kingsley antes de abrir la puerta— Aunque otros sepan la contraseña nadie más puede entrar a tu habitación, a excepción mía, y tuya por supuesto.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Harry entrando detrás de Kingsley a una espaciosa habitación.

—La armadura sólo me reconoce a mí y a ti. Debes quedarte en el punto exacto donde yo estaba para que pueda reconocerte. Una vez que lo haga, te deja entrar. —Kingsley sacudió la varita para encender las luces de la habitación y a Harry se le salieron los ojos— Pero si otro lo hace, aunque sepa la contraseña, la armadura lo atacará. Es por precaución, debemos mantenerte lo más protegido posible.

—Si, claro… gracias…—susurró atontado mientras contemplaba la habitación: un espacio circular que contenía una cama mediana con dosel, un gran ventanal con balcón, una chimenea, muchas velas flotantes, un gran estante repleto de libros y un baño privado. Sin embargo lo que más lo impacto fue el cuadro que decoraba la parte superior de la chimenea. Se acercó con lentitud y abrió la boca con temor— ¿Dumbledore?

—Es tarde, Harry. —Le dijo Kingsley mirando tras su hombro el cuadro del antiguo director de Hogwarts que dormía apaciblemente— Los cuadros tienen un horario especial, sobretodo los que son intervenidos por el alma de las personas pintadas en ellos. Dumbledore no siempre estará disponible aquí ya que el cuadro original está en mi despacho. Sin embargo, hoy dormirá aquí porque es probable que mañana quiera hablar contigo. Eso evitará levantar sospechas en los profesores y alumnos si te ven entrar a mi oficina muy seguido para hablar con él.

—Realmente pensaron en todo…—dijo Harry con una media sonrisa observando a Dumbledore dormir. ¡Al fin iba a saber todo lo que necesitaba!

—No pasaron diecisiete años en vano por nada, Harry. —Sonrió Kingsley— Te dejo para que descanses. ¡Ah! Y recuerda, la contraseña es _"Etmaculus Teus"._

Harry asintió y Kingsley se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez solo, se dedicó a recorrer cada rincón del cuarto. El estante estaba lleno de libros contra las artes oscuras, incluso estaba la biografía de Voldemort, que fue publicada inmediatamente después de su caída, por supuesto escrita por Rita Skeeter.

Se deshizo de su larga gabardina y se sentó en el borde de la cama contemplando el cuadro de su antiguo mentor. Dumbledore reposaba tranquilo y en calma, y respiraba con lentitud. Jamás se había sentido tan protegido. Cuando salió de Azkaban aún sentía miedo de ser descubierto, pero tener al viejo director ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, velando por su seguridad, era mil veces mejor que cualquier hechizo de protección en una armadura oxidada.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó más nervioso que nunca. Según el horario que previamente le había entregado Kingsley, ese día tenía que impartir clases a los alumnos de tercer año de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Sonrió al recordar que cuando él estaba en ese curso conoció a Lupin, y repentinamente un horrible peso se apoderó de su corazón. Su antiguo profesor le había confiado a su hijo, el pequeño Ted, que ahora estaba casado. De alguna forma no había podido cumplir al pie de la letra la labor de padrino, ya que como Sirius, irónicamente había ido a parar a la cárcel, y de la misma forma injusta.

Suspiró y se acomodó la túnica. Todas las mañanas se sorprendía a sí mismo al verse en el espejo y no ver su rostro. Incluso le daba hasta vergüenza contemplar y usar ciertas partes de su cuerpo que en realidad no eran suyas.

Cerró los ojos inhalando profundamente, juntando fuerzas. Tomó la vara letal, que por derecho era suya, y aquella descarga eléctrica que sentía todos los días le invadió el cuerpo entero. De inmediato, una tos poco disimulada lo alertó.

Al girarse, sonrió con felicidad acumulada, desde encima de la repisa de la chimenea Dumbledore le sonreía.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Harry con efusividad acercándose al cuadro. El anciano le sonrío achicando los ojos y se reacomodó en la butaca donde estaba sentado.

—Este sofá es mucho más cómodo que el del despacho, qué curioso. —dijo sonriente, Harry se pasó la mano por la cabeza, atontado.

—Profesor, yo…

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía, Harry. —dijo el mago acercándose cuidadosamente mientras se ajustaba los lentes— Y veo que el hechizo de Abraxas funcionó a la perfección.

—Mejor de lo que esperaban, al parecer. —dijo emocionado, aún no podía creer que estaba hablando con Dumbledore. —profesor, yo…

—Antes de que me digas nada Harry, debo expresar mi más profunda tristeza ante lo que te ha ocurrido. —dijo el anciano con el semblante triste, Harry bajó la mirada.

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida profesor. Me robaron diecisiete años.

—Y son los que vas a recuperar.

Harry sonrió a medias.

—Es lo que ellos dicen, Malfoy y Kingsley, pero sé que están detrás de la investigación para saber quién me envió Azkaban. No creo que les importe mucho que recupere mi vida.

—Creo que podrías pensar eso de Draco, pero si tuvieras quince años. —puntualizó Dumbledore con una sonrisa enigmática, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Draco ha pasado por muchas cosas que cambiaron su vida drásticamente. Créeme si te digo que detrás de sus intenciones está el que tú recuperes parte de tu vida.

Harry lanzó una risita.

—¿Y por qué Malfoy querría eso?

—Porque también es padre y esposo. Y puedo jurar, incluso muerto, que él daría por sus hijos más de lo que crees.

Harry tembló. Hablar con Dumbledore de su muerte no era nada confortable.

—De todas formas no sé cómo lo podré hacer para comenzar con esta locura.—se quejó pasándose una mano por la cabeza, sin poder acostumbrarse aún a sentir el cabello peinado de Whitemore.

—¿Por qué no partes por el principio? —le respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa elocuente, Harry torció los labios.

—Hoy doy mi primera clase.

—Algo es algo. —sonrió el director.

—Pero el plan es que me acerque a Lily, y a ella no la veré hasta el viernes. —admitió nervioso. Dumbledore pareció notarlo porque movió su mano como si quisiera apoyarla en el hombro de Harry.

—Yo creo que debes comenzar por otro lado. —dijo pensativo. Harry lo miró ceñudo.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Tienes una semana para prepararte. Sé que estás ansioso por reencontrarte con tu hija, pero creo que es mejor que te esperes hasta el viernes como está previsto. —pausó un instante y luego lo miró fijamente— Si fueras inteligente Harry, cómo sé que lo eres, sabrás que ante cualquier imprevisto es mejor que tengas el apoyo de grandes autoridades.

—Cuento con Kingsley.

—Y todo el colegio sabe que el ministerio no confía en él. —dijo lanzando una risita y peinándose la barba con la mano— Es curioso como se repiten las cosas, al parecer el puesto de director también carga con una maldición.

—Profesor…—advirtió Harry con tono cansado.

—Sí, disculpa Harry. A lo que voy es que podrás apoyarte en Kingsley sólo por ahora, porque después necesitarás más de un apoyo que te respalde.

Harry de repente pareció comprender.

—¿Nordierh Cardinni?

Dumbledore sonrió.

—La mayoría de los apoderados siente seguridad al saber que ella vive entre estas paredes. —lo miró fijamente y a Harry le dio esa sensación que hace años no experimentaba: ser observado por rayos equis. —Comprenderás que si cuentas con su apoyo, la confianza sobre ti será más grande por parte del resto.

—Supongo que debo acercarme a ella an…

—Antes de acercarte a Lily, sí.

—¡Pero con Lily tengo clases el viernes!

—Y tienes una semana para ganarte la confianza de nuestra querida Nordieth.

—Pero yo, no…

—¡Oh! Oigo una discusión —dijo Dumbledore inclinándose hacia atrás, como si quisiera ver algo detrás del marco—, parece que otra vez Phinneas y Melissa están discutiendo otra vez.

—¿Phineas Nigellus? —preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

—Sí, y Mellisa Stomphire, en fin Harry, te veo después.

—¡Pero profesor!

Pero Dumbledore ya había salido del marco.

Harry ignoraba qué podía discutir el ancestro Black con una de las antiguas directoras que pasaron por Hogwarts, aunque por la expresión y entusiasmo de Dumbledore debía de ser algo bastante divertido de oír.

Se quedó de pie un instante intentando organizar su día en la cabeza. No había desayunado y el estomago le gruñía ferozmente. Sabía que tenía dos opciones, o no comer nada, o ir a las cocinas directamente. Después de todo, era un profesor y por ende tenía más derechos que un alumno.

Revisó la hora en el reloj que Molly Weasley le regaló para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y suspiró. Aún no había terminado de agradecerle a Kingsley por haber recuperado aquel recuerdo familiar de los Prewett, aunque la correa estaba gastada y el vidrio lleno de rasguños. Pero era lo que le quedaba de su propia familia.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las ideas negativas y se concentró en el tiempo. Le faltaba media hora para acudir a su primera clase, y como profesor no podía llegar tarde.

Con rapidez tomó el maletín que Kingsley y Draco habían preparado para él, e introdujo en el interior un par de libros, unos pergaminos, una que otra pluma, y la capa para hacerse invisible, sólo por si acaso. Se guardó la varita al interior de la chaqueta y se colocó aquel ridículo sombrero de hongo que lo trasladaba de la época actual a sesenta años atrás; en el espejo era ver a un Dick Tracy en decadencia—pensaba—.

Fue directamente hacia las cocinas para poder obtener algún bocadillo rápido, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Los cambios que había sufrido el colegio en todos esos años llamaban demasiado su atención como para incluso perder el apetito.  
En los pasillos se encontró con grupos de Slytherins y Griffindors que hablaban de las vacaciones, y Ravenclaws con Hufflepuffs que planeaban la fiesta de bienvenida. Aunque no tenía idea de qué era eso, Harry se limitó a mantener la compostura en su rostro. Después de todo, aquel comportamiento tan inverosímil debía de ser normal, aunque no dejaba de extrañarse por ver de vez en cuando a ciertos alumnos mayores de otras casas emparejados con Slytherins.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó enfocarse en el malestar de su estomago, los nervios y el hambre estaban haciendo estragos en él, juraba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Inspiró profundamente y abrió el maletín apoyándose en el balcón de una de las ventanas que daban al jardín. Muchos alumnos lo quedaron viendo con curiosidad y el sólo se limitó a sonreír, después de todo a varios de ellos pronto les haría clase.  
Sacó el horario y se fijó en cuanto tiempo tenía entre una clase y otra para poder comer algo. Su estomago gruñó y maldijo disimuladamente al leer que le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a su primera clase.

—Bonita manera de comenzar el día—gruñó—, muero de hambre.

—No es bueno entrar a la clase de los de tercero sin hambre. —dijo una voz a su lado, Harry se sobresaltó— La materia es cansadora y los alumnos demasiado distraídos como para que comprendan todo la primera vez. Le recomiendo comer algo para aguantar la presión.

Harry alzó una ceja. A su lado estaba Nordieth Cardinni, que de pie se veía diez veces más alta que sentada. La mujer lo sobrepasaba por tres cabezas y era tan delgada que realmente parecía que se iba a quebrar.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero no tengo tiempo de comer, me debo ir. —dijo intentando escucharse amable, la mujer lo miró con mucha dureza.

—No quiero competir, Whitemore —susurró elevando el mentón, Harry se sintió peor que cuando estaba en primer año y fue regañado por Mcgonagall—, pero si te vas a meter en mi zona es mejor que mantengas las distancias. No me gusta competir, ni tener competencia.

—Yo no compito—replicó Harry ofendido—si estoy aquí es por un asunto puramente académico.

—Todos estamos aquí por asuntos académicos, y sin embargo, a nadie le han puesto un compañero para trabajar.

—Si te molesta que esté aquí, ve y díselo a Kingsley—gruñó Harry con calma cerrando el maletín—, él fue quien me contrato y me eligió para impartir Defensas. Si no quieres compartir la materia, ve y díselo a él.

Nordieth simplemente lo miró desde arriba, sus ojos estaban cerrados como rendijas y los gruesos parpados le daban una expresión aún más severa. Harry intentó mantener la compostura y se irguió para demostrar que no lo asustaba. Finalmente ella pareció desistir y exhaló algo parecido a un suspiro de exasperación. Sin despedirse, se giró para retirarse y Harry la quedó mirando con los labios fruncidos, apretando el maletín con fuerza entre sus manos. La mujer no caminaba, se arrastraba, y su ondeante movimiento le daba un toque aún más espeluznante. Harry se preguntó cómo sería para ella impartir clases cuando su casta en algún punto de la historia fue famosa por ser poderosa y pura. No quitó los ojos de la silueta que se alejaba, Cardinni era severa, dura, fría y prepotente, cómo creyó que sería.  
Intentando olvidar el percance y el horrible dolor de estomago por falta de comida, Harry se giró en dirección a la torre norte donde debía impartir clases. Mientras caminaba pasó por alto a los alumnos que se detenían a observarlo curioso, tal vez dio la impresión de ser autoritario, y lo prefería así, ya que la misma Nordieth lo veía como la competencia. Probablemente ella se sentía importante dado su aspecto, nadie en el colegio lucía igual, tal vez por altura podía haber competido con Hagrid, pero dudaba que ella se fijara en un profesor que trabajaba con bestias.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó la mirada oscura, esos ojos rasgados de parpados gruesos que le daban la sensación de albergar un mismo agujero negro; La piel morena, la nariz recta, la cabeza casi rasurada con restos de cabello blanco, y los huesos faciales prominentes, eran sinónimo de que algo no andaba bien en ella, pero claro, se podría considerar así se fuese humana. Se avergonzó cuando recordó que el cuerpo de la mujer carecía de senos, o simplemente no los tenía producto del ancho de su espalda y de la delgadez de su pecho. Sin embargo, aún así parecía imponente, era tan extraña físicamente que cualquiera podía admirarla con sólo verla caminar. Sus vestimentas eran holgadas, llevaba kilos de tela arremangadas de tal forma, que conformaban una túnica bastante exótica y llena de colores.  
Pensando en eso, no se dio ni cuenta cuando llegó a la puerta de un aula en donde esperaban varios alumnos sentados a los pies de la escalera que continuaba hacia arriba. Harry parpadeó al momento de tropezar con un grupo de niñas.

—¡Disculpe profesor! —exclamó la estudiante sonrojándose completamente. Harry tuvo que parpadear y concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor para quitarse la rabia que sentía contra Nordieth Cardinni.

—No… no te preocupes, está bien. —dijo sonriendo con amabilidad. Nunca había tenido experiencia con niños mayores de cuatro años, y aquello sólo lo ponía más nervioso. Ver tantas caritas jóvenes esperando para entrar al aula era lo único que le faltaba para recordar que había pasado por alto la pubertad de sus hijos.

—¿Está bien profesor? —le preguntó otra niña, él le sonrió con cariño, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura, él no era Harry Potter en ese momento, era John Whitemore, y como tal, debía comenzar a construir al personaje.

—Sí. —contestó con seguridad blandiendo la varita frente a la puerta que solía ser la entrada para la clase de Aritmancia en su época. —Andando, todos adentro.

Los alumnos se levantaron del suelo y entraron al aula con flojera, algunos incluso se quejaron. Harry sonrió al recordarse a sí mismo, pero de inmediato entró al aula cerrando la puerta tras él.

Dar la clase no fue tan difícil como creía. Al principio, cuando pasó la lista reconoció un par de apellidos, pero como siempre debía de hacer como que no los conocía.

Kingsley le había advertido que las clases con Nordieth eran duras y competitivas, ya que al ser duelos sólo los alumnos más excepcionales eran quienes podían aprobar sus exámenes. Pero él estaba dispuesto a cambiar un poco las cosas en sus clases. No quería explotar a ningún alumno y mucho menos hacerlo sentir mediocre.

Para ese primer día el programa de clases contenía un tema bastante particular, algo que él muy bien conocía puesto que el mismo Remus Lupin le había impedido poner en práctica sus habilidades: El Boggart en el ropero. Sólo que esta vez estaba dentro de un bote de basura.

—¿Listos? —preguntó al grupo de asustados alumnos que se escondían unos tras otros mientras hacían una fila frente al basurero. Harry sonrió con ternura— No les va a hacer daño, pero les servirá para enfrentar sus mayores temores.

—¿Seguro que no nos hará daño, profesor? —le preguntó la chica que encabezaba la fila. Harry suspiró y detuvo su mano en la tapa del basurero. La niña le recordaba mucho a cómo era Hermione a esa edad, pero Robin Smith era más regordeta y su cabello rizado era rubio y amarillento.

—Señorita Smith, ¿acaso no confía en mí?

Debió de haber sonado encantador, porque muchas niñas rieron apenas abrió la boca. Cohibido, devolvió una sonrisa divertida y apoyó la mano en la tapa del basurero, de inmediato los niños retrocedieron asustados.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien desde el fondo, Harry cerró los ojos cansado, estos niños le temían demasiado a lo desconocido, ¡y eran magos!

—Les prometo que no les hará nada. —insistió Harry, y antes que cualquiera reclamara, levantó la tapa del basurero. Y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver salir del interior a la mismísima Nordieth Cardinni. Se le desencajó la mandíbula un segundo mientras la pobre Robin temblaba sin atreverse a apuntar a la falsa profesora.

—¡No es real Robin! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

—¡Pero es la profesora!

—¡Hazlo! —le ordenó Harry. Ahora sabía por qué Hermione no calzaba con el

parecido de la niña, porque a grandes rasgos era tan tímida y asustadiza como Neville.

—¡No! —Robin arrojó la varita al suelo y cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Harry, asustado por su reacción, hizo desaparecer al Boggart con un _'Ridicullus' _y lo devolvió al basurero. Pero la niña seguía llorando en el suelo.

Un grupo de amigos se arrodillaron a su lado, y más de uno quedó viendo a Harry con rabia.

—¿Robin? —le preguntó temeroso arrodillándose frente a ella. Un niño de rizos lo increpó.

—Robin no tiene suerte con Madame Cardinni. No es la mejor de la clase y siempre la humilla.

—¿Madame? —preguntó Harry aturdido.

—Es como debemos llamarla, profesor. —le explicó otra niña de ojos muy claros.

A Harry se le crispó la piel, y frunció los labios. Le tomó la carita a Robin y la miró con dureza.

—Escúcheme señorita Smith, nadie, pero nadie tiene derecho a humillarla, y mucho menos un profesor. —espetó furioso, pero sin perder en ningún momento el tono paternal— Si Nordieth Cardinni quiere a los mejores alumnos, entonces los va a tener, pero no a costa de humillaciones. Ahora Robin, te vas a levantar y vas a atacar a ese Boggart. Demuéstrale a Cardinni quién eres.

La niña se secó las lágrimas y asintió asustada. Los demás alumnos estaban en silencio, totalmente absortos, y las jovencitas veían a Harry con total reverencia.

Con la rabia aflorando por cada fibra de su ser se dirigió al basurero y levantó la tapa. De inmediato la gran figura de Nordieth Cardinni se elevó y se puso justo frente a Robin. La niña tembló y miró a Harry con inseguridad, pero éste sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

—Puedes hacerlo…—le susurró. No sabía de dónde sacaba la energía ni la confianza, pero de seguro era la sangre de un padre despechado. Enseñarles a esos niños, consolarlos, darles fuerzas, era lo que necesitaba para rellenar el vacío que tenía en el pecho.

Robin frunció la nariz de manera chistosa, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se acercó a la figura de Nordieth que la miraba desde arriba como si fuese poca cosa.

—_¡Ridicullus!_ —gritó apuntándola con la varita.

Al instante la profesora comenzó a transformarse hasta convertirse en una gallina. Todos explotaron en aplausos y Harry le sonrió con autentico orgullo.

Fue tal el alboroto, que de inmediato todos quisieron intentarlo. Se peleaban por el primer puesto de la fila, pero finalmente todos lo consiguieron.

No obstante, Harry se preocupó. El cuarenta por ciento de la clase le tenía temor a Nordieth Cardinni, a todos ellos se les había aparecido la profesora cada vez que abría el bote de basura. Pero por suerte, también todos ellos habían logrado vencerla.

Orgulloso como estaba de su primera clase, había olvidado el hambre que tenía, así que a penas terminó la hora se despidió de los alumnos con toda la cortesía posible antes de salir rápido del aula.

No entendía su estado de euforia, era cómo si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo. Estaba realmente feliz, vivo, algo en él se había despertado, algo que no sentía hacía muchos años. Se detuvo un momento cuando lo comprendió.

—Mis niños…—susurró con una sonrisa triste. Aquella euforia sólo la había sentido cuando Ginny le había anunciado cada embarazo y había presenciado cada nacimiento.

Agitó la cabeza para despejarse de aquellas ideas, pronto estarían todos juntos, lo sabía. Pero primero debía seguir con el plan. Y si dentro de ello cabía la posibilidad de ayudar a las víctimas de Cardinni, entonces, sí, era una competencia.

Con el pecho inflado y dándose ínfulas del profesor que era, caminó por los pasillos buscando la escalera que lo llevaba hacia las cocinas. Una chica pasó corriendo por su lado, pero ni siquiera le dieron ganas de amonestarla, estaba intrigado con recordar el camino, sabía que el castillo no había cambiado tanto como para dejar la cocina en otro lugar.

—¡Lily, espérame, no corras!

El grito venía justo de su lado, el corazón se le paralizó. ¿Cuántas 'Lilys' podían haber en el castillo? Se giró con rapidez, y justo en ese instante las aulas que estaban a su alrededor abrieron las puertas dejando salir a un sin fin de cabezas que corrían con prisa para llegar a las próximas clases. Harry se quedó de pie dejándose llevar por la multitud, tenía los ojos fijos en el mar de alumnos, pero no había rastro de ninguna cabellera pelirroja que le pareciera diferente a las demás.

Se llevó la mano al corazón, había pasado al lado de Lily y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¡John! —gritó una voz, pero él no la tomó en cuenta— ¡Ey, John!

Una mano lo tomó por el hombro y Harry parpadeó. Neville le sonreía de forma bonachona.

—Ah, hola…

—Buenos días, —le sonrió enérgico— ¿qué tal el primer día? Por tu aspecto parece que los alumnos te dieron problemas.

—¿Qué…? No, no, sólo… creí haber visto a alguien.

—¿Sí? ¿Algún conocido? —preguntó Neville levantando la cabeza para buscar entre los alumnos, Harry negó con la cabeza de manera aturdida, y luego sonrió.

—Debo estar delirando, no he comido nada desde la mañana.

—¿Nada? —se alarmó Neville— ¡Y todavía así sobreviviste a la clase!

—La verdad es que los alumnos son encantadores y muy capaces. —dijo Harry poniendo énfasis en su tono al hablar de las capacidades.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Neville frunciendo el ceño, Harry se preocupó.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Neville miró hacia todos lados antes de responder.

—Nordieth dice que el curso que te tocaba hoy eran los peores. Ella nunca se ha llevado bien con esa clase, dice que son revoltosos.

Nuevamente a Harry le hirvió la sangre.

—Son muy capaces. Creo que es un gran grupo, podré lograr muchas cosas con ellos.

—¿De verdad? —se impresionó Neville— Eso espero, ese tercero pertenece a mi casa, ya sabes…

—¿Qué es lo que sé?

—Bueno, Hufflepuff nunca ha sido bien visto en Defensas... —dijo sonrojado. Harry resopló enojado, conociendo a Neville sabía cuánto le afectaba no ser bueno en algo.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que son excelentes, me creerías?

Neville sonrió.

—Tú eres el maestro.

Harry asintió orgullosamente con la cabeza, y como nunca se preocupó por la reputación que Cardinni les daba a los alumnos que no eran sobresalientes.

—Sí, yo soy el maestro. —le dijo con firmeza— ella no es la única que sabe.

Para su sorpresa, Neville le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Al fin Merlín escuchó nuestras plegarias! —dijo con tono melodramático, Harry rió.

—Ahora, si no te molesta, este profesor necesita comer. —dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras, Neville lo detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Harry balbuceó.

—A… buscar algo de comer. —contestó incrédulo. No podía delatarse, él no debía saber dónde estaban las cocinas. — ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde están las cocinas?

—¡Claro! En el subsuelo, lógico.

—¡Claro! Lógico….—susurró apretando los labios.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? La verdad es que un bocadillo a medio día o me haría nada de mal.

Harry le sonrió amigablemente.

—¿Claro! Así me muestras dónde están las cocinas.

Neville le devolvió la sonrisa y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Es curioso…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tengo la sensación de que te he visto antes. —le dijo Neville mirándolo con curiosidad a los ojos, Harry se puso tenso y de inmediato bajó la vista a las escaleras.

—Lo dudo, en verdad…—dijo nervioso, y su estomago gruñó.

—Mejor nos apresuramos antes de que te comas a algún alumno.

Ambos rieron y Harry siguió a Neville bajando las escaleras. Por un momento creyó que sería descubierto, después de todo, su propia personalidad no la había ocultado.  
Intentó disimularlo concentrándose en algo más, pero entonces recordó la voz de la chica que había llamado a Lily. Dejó de respirar por un momento, pero no se detuvo en el trayecto. Neville tampoco lo notó, estaba demasiado feliz contándole algo de su vida que él no comprendía, así que simplemente se limitaba a asentir. Lo único que en su cabeza cabía en esos momentos era la necesidad urgente de comer algo, y el nombre de su hija. ¡Merlín! Había estado al lado de ella y no la había notado.

* * *

**Notas:**

Nuevamente me disculpo por esta tardanza monumental. Lo peor es que los capítulos no son tan largos, pero espero poder compensar con lo que narro en cada uno.

Parece que por fin me están resultando las cosas, y el ajetreo semanal me impide estar escribiendo diariamente. Además, estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal, y tengo mi cabeza metido en ello.

Les agradezco a todos que siguen la historia, y quienes pacientemente me esperan para una nueva actualización.

Estoy haciendo lo imposible para poder mantener a Harry como el Harry de los libros, y creo que lo he conseguido.  
Por otro lado responderé a una pregunta que me han hecho varios: Harry no se encontrará con Ginny aún, porque eso es parte del clímax de la historia. Harry debe recorrer un largo camino antes del reencuentro, y no será pronto. Primero debe acercarse a sus hijos, antes de verse con ella finalmente.

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia.

Un abrazo.

Anya.


	11. El Secreto de Calisto

**X**

**El secreto de Calisto**

Harry nunca se sintió tan agradecido con Neville —excepto la vez que le cortó la cabeza a Nagini—, pues, en esos momentos, su prioridad era atragantarse con el pastel de calabaza, ¡esos condenados elfos cada vez cocinaban mejor!

Neville lo observaba divertido mientras, tal cual niño hambriento, Harry engullía su pastel sentado en el suelo, justo debajo del cuadro de la canasta de frutas.

—Sí que tenías hambre.

—Famélico— admitió, Neville soltó una risotada.

—Ya es hora de la segunda clase, ¿podrás sobrevivir hasta el almuerzo?

Harry le sonrió.

—Después de semejante pastel, dudo que me quede espacio para almorzar.

Neville volvió a reír. El poblado bigote se retorció sobre su boca, y sin dejar de mirarlo curioso, le dijo:

—Me recuerdas mucho a un gran amigo. —murmuró con nostalgia. Harry sintió de repente que el pastel había descendido muy rápido por su estomago.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó intentando aparentar curiosidad. Se levantó del suelo tomando su maletín y su gabardina. Neville lo siguió con la mirada.

—Sí…—murmuró achicando los ojos— pero, creo que debe ser porque eres tan amable como él. ¡Y tienes actitudes muy parecidas!

Harry quiso contestarle algo coherente, pero sólo atinó a abrir la boca y a transformarla en una sonrisa boba y nerviosa. ¿Qué podía hacer para no verse tan obvio?

—Pues, creo que me estás subestimando. —le dijo levantando los hombros.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No me soporto ni a mí mismo, tengo pésimo carácter. —inventó con rapidez. Neville volvió a reír, relajando el ambiente, y Harry sintió que el pastel se quedaba quieto en su estomago. Lo peor ya había pasado.

—Será mejor que me vaya, los de segundo de Griffindor son verdaderos terremotos —dijo bromeando, Harry rió.

—No he visto el horario, no sé con qué casas me toca ahora. —dijo curioseando al interior del maletín, se sorprendió bastante cuando descubrió en la agenda que debía impartir la materia a los de quinto de Slytherin y Griffindor junto con la arpía de Cardinni. —Creí que no debía compartir clases con Nordieth. —masculló con cara de pocos amigos, Neville le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—A ese grupo hay que tenerlo bajo control. —Harry lo miró— A pesar de los años, Slytherin y Griffindor aún mantienen cierta distancia, especialmente esa generación. —le contó—. Hubo un pleito algo feo hace un par de años, esa es la generación de Phineas Modrak y Tedric Willis, muy parecidos a…

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó Harry curioso al ver el repentino silencio de Neville, parecía muy avergonzado.

—A unos compañeros. —dijo con una sonrisa triste, Harry de inmediato comprendió a lo que se refería, pero prefirió no seguir dándole alas a la conversación. Era obvio. Les impartiría clases a dos revoltosos enemigos, tal como él y Malfoy en su época.

—Bien, creo que debo irme. No quiero tener problemas con Nordieth. —puntualizó colocando una mueca, Neville rió.

—Nos vemos al almuerzo, ¿no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos al almuerzo. —afirmó. Neville se giró sonriente y él lo quedó mirando. ¡Cuánto deseaba decirle que él era Harry! ¡Su amigo! Pero no podía, ni debía.

Con cansancio se giró para ir en dirección nuevamente al salón de Defensas. En el camino se dedicó a observar a los estudiantes que disfrutaban de lo que quedaba del sol del verano en los jardines. Sus ojos recorrieron de forma inconsciente cada cabellera rojiza que encontraba, pero ninguna se parecía a la que había visto en los pergaminos de Kingsley. Y tampoco le servía de mucho, ya que no le había visto bien el rostro.  
Con un suspiro siguió por las escaleras hasta que se encontró nuevamente con un grupo de estudiantes, pero estos estaban enfrentados justo delante de la puerta del aula.

—¡Igual que la estúpida de tu hermana Willis! —gritó alguien.

Unas sonoras carcajadas resonaron en el pasillo, seguido de un grito y un golpe, Harry se quedó parado detrás del grupo hasta que el otro muchacho reaccionó.

—¡Hijo de…!

—¡Hey! ¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganse! —gritó. Se sorprendió al escuchar cómo la voz de Whitemore al encontrarse enfadado resonaba temible y poderosa.

Sin pensarlo, arrojó el maletín a un lado y se interpuso entre ambos estudiantes. Curiosamente el chico de Slytherin era tan alto como Malfoy a los quince años, salvo que además del cabello rubio, éste lo llevaba más largo y con ondas que lo asemejaban mucho a un príncipe de los cuentos muggles.  
Con fuerza separó a ambos jóvenes empujándolos con sus brazos. Se impresionó al notar que el chico de Griffindor era más menudo y delgado; lo había descubierto por cómo se sentían las costillas bajo su mano aún con la túnica puesta. Lo miró enojado, no se parecía a nadie que pudiese recordar, tenía los ojos muy grandes y expresivos, y el cabello color arena revuelto y desordenado. Parecía pequeño, pero por la contextura se notaba ágil y hábil para meterse en problemas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—¡Modrak comenzó señor! —se quejó el chico de Griffindor.

—¡No seas nena Willis! —rezongó el otro con tranquilidad reacomodándose su túnica y mirando a Harry con respeto. —lamento lo que vio señor.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó la espina dorsal de Harry, era como rememorar al joven Tom Riddle en los recuerdos de Dumbledore.

—Sí, bien. —dijo mirándolos a los dos con enojo y acomodándose su propia chaqueta— No quiero ver este tipo de pleitos en mi clase, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor…—mascullaron ambos.

—¿Acaso quieren que les quite puntos a sus casas en el primer día? —no sabía de dónde sacaba el coraje para reprender a dos mocosos revoltosos, pero jugar al profesor le estaba gustando.

—Debería darles un merecido castigo profesor, ¿qué tal un sábado limpiando las mazmorras? Así aprenderían a tener un poco más de respeto. —la voz de Nordieth lo obligó a apretar los puños. No la había oído llegar, se arrastraba como una serpiente preparada para atacar a su presa. Harry levantó la mirada para ver a la mujer que ya estaba a su lado, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para los dos muchachos.

—¡No profesora! —gritó el chico de Griffindor— No volverá a suceder.

—Lo prometo señora. —dijo el de Slytherin con un respeto que rallaba en lo absurdo.

—No es necesario castigarlos, creo que ya lo comprendieron—dijo Harry mirándolos fijamente, ambos chicos asintieron con vehemencia.

—La falta de experiencia tratando con jóvenes claramente le ha hecho olvidar en la habilidad que tienen para pasar por alto las reglas — puntualizó Cardinni sin mirarlo—. Este sábado a las ocho de la mañana los quiero ver en las mazmorras.

—¿Qué? —jadearon los dos, Harry abrió los ojos mesuradamente.

—Y usted ha olvidado que debe respetar las decisiones tomadas por otros. Ellos también son mis alumnos Nordieth, y ya se fueron con una advertencia.

La mujer, que ya había avanzado hasta la puerta, se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Otra razón por la cual no debe impartir mi materia. —le dijo, Harry inhaló profundamente— La falta de agallas para establecer el orden es una clara prueba de que no tiene el poder para controlar a una masa de mocosos. ¡Todos adentro! —ordenó con un grito potente.

Harry esperó a que todos entraran para pasar al final. Cuando no quedó ningún alumno afuera se acercó a la mujer en silencio.

—No descargues tu rabia contra ellos Nordieth, no tienen la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a tu casta. —Murmuró mirándola fijamente, y por primera vez vio a la dura profesora cambiar su expresión fría por una de total espanto. —Las damas primero.

Harry sonrió triunfante cuando ella sin siquiera devolverle la palabra se giró para entrar al aula, pero él sólo pensaba en una cosa: _"Potter uno, Cardinni cero"_

Aunque Harry sospechaba qué tan incómoda podía ser esa clase de alumnos conflictivos, estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Ambos chicos, Willis y Modrak, eran unos verdaderos revoltosos. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que Cardinni había asestado contra ellos un par de hechizos para que se controlaran, los dos muchachos seguían peleando.

Harry no paraba de escandalizarse ante los pocos ortodoxos métodos que la mujer utilizaba con los alumnos para castigarlos. Pero aún así, su palabra seguía valiendo menos que la de ella.

Definitivamente ambos chicos se llevaban peor que él y Malfoy, el odio que se tenían era demasiado tangible como para pasarlo por alto, y dudaba que fuera sólo una cosa de casas, su problema iba más allá.

Cuando al fin Cardinni logró imponer un poco de orden, Harry intentó proseguir con la clase. Estaban adentrándose en los TIMOS, y si algo tenía muy claro, era que aquel horrible examen no era fácil. Los hechizos de defensas trataban antiguos métodos que de no hacerse bien podían causar serios daños a sus propios autores, y aquellos niños no estaban listos emocionalmente para utilizarlos.

—¡Hasper, Jordan! —llamó Cardinni, y una muchacha de Slytherin y otra de Griffindor se colocaron justo frente a ella. —Hasper, realizarás un hechizo de asfixia, Jordan, tú harás el de defensa, ¿está claro?

—Sí profesora—contestó la de Slytherin entusiasmada, no obstante la de Griffindor estaba aterrorizada.

—¿Qué? —jadeó la niña.

—Necesitas practicar el hechizo muchacha, no me pongas esa cara.

La niña tragó saliva asustada y Harry la miró preocupado.

—Para que un alumno que no tiene confianza en sí mismo aprenda a realizar un buen hechizo, necesita primero adquirir esa confianza Nordieth. La señorita Jordan obviamente no se siente preparada para ello.

—Mis alumnos están absolutamente preparados para esta clase de hechizos profesor. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo un duelo que atender. —Le contestó Cardinni con la típica mueca de desdén que decoraba su rostro. Harry arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño ante la mirada de espanto de la niña de Griffindor, quien por un momento estuvo aliviada.

—¿Qué? —la contradijo Harry—¡No puedes obligar a una alumna a realizar un hechizo que pone en peligro su vida! ¡Mucho menos si no sabe utilizarlo! ¡Deberías saberlo Nordieth! ¡Pon en práctica tu propia experiencia!

—No sé a qué se refiere profesor—contestó la aludida con cierto desprecio en la voz, Harry no se contuvo.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero—dijo con rabia, Nordieth lo miró fijamente, y Harry pudo notar un leve pero mal disimulado fruncir de labios.

—Supongo que usted cree que puede hacerlo mejor.

—No lo creo, lo sé. —dijo sin pensar, todos los alumnos lanzaron un gritito de espanto. Pero la bruja simplemente dejó salir una risa seca.

—Demuéstrelo. —dijo moviendo sus brazos como si lo invitara a bailar—la pista de duelo es toda suya.

Harry sonrió. Bien recordaba cómo había dirigido al Ejército de Dumbledore y al escuadrón de Aurores, y no se dejaría intimidar por un par de mocosos revoltosos.

—¡Jordan! —gritó, la muchacha de Griffindor pegó un salto— vas a realizar un hechizo _Espectro_ de defensa contra un ataque de inconsciencia.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó ella asustada. La misma pregunta se esparció como un enjambre de abejas a través de los demás alumnos, Nordieth rió curvando la boca mientras observaba, pero Harry no se inmutó, sólo sonrió.

—El espectro es la velocidad con la que lanzarás tu hechizo de contra ataque. Para poder noquear al enemigo, tu intención será lo que te protegerá. —la chica asintió, y no sólo ella, sino todos quienes los rodeaban— ¿Cuál es el hechizo para contrarrestar un Desmaius? —preguntó, un par de manos se levantaron en el aire— ¿Señorita Jordan?

—Eh…—dijo nerviosa mirando a todos lados, algunas risas se dispersaron en el ambiente.

—¡Eh! ¡Callados todos! —gritó con efusividad. El silencio se hizo inmediato, la chica aún no respondía. —Cualquier hechizo de desarme, querida.

—¿Expelliarmus? —se arriesgó, Harry sonrió. Nadie mejor que él sabía lo que un hechizo cómo ese podía hacer.

—Exacto—asintió Harry— Ahora, señorita Hasper, ¿haría el favor de mostrarme qué tan efectivo es su Desmaius?

—¡Pero iba a hacer uno de asfixia! —se quejó la chiquilla de Slytherin, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Lo podrás hacer cuando te toque contra alguien que lleve tu ritmo. —puntualizó con amabilidad y algo de dureza, la chica bufó enojada. —Bien, ¿listas?

La de Slytherin de inmediato cobró una postura de ataque, mientras que la de Griffindor asentía con temor mientras levantaba la varita.

—A la cuenta de tres… uno, dos… ¡tres!

De inmediato un rayo de color azul y otro rojo chocaron en el aire, hubo un estallido, y Harry se aseguró de ser rápido para evitar que el cuerpo inconsciente de Jordan cayera al suelo. Nordieth alzó una ceja escéptica mientras Hasper celebraba junto con sus compañeros de Slytherin la derrota de Griffindor. Algo decepcionado, Harry se acercó a la muchacha desmayada y les pidió a un par de alumnos que la llevaran a la enfermería. Por su puesto en ningún momento se mostró derrotado, quería hacer valer su posición como maestro, así que aprovechó ese momento para felicitar a Hasper.

—Debo admitir señorita Hasper que me ha impresionado. Su Desmaius fue de nivel tres, algo avanzado para los de quinto.

—Le advertí profesor que mis alumnos están preparados para realizar hechizos de primer nivel.

—Por lo que veo no todos. —advirtió con cierta molestia. —Jordan no estaba lista ni siquiera para realizar un Expelliarmus Nordieth, ¿por qué?

—Ella nunca ha sido una muy buena alumna profesor. Los que son lentos, retrasan mi clase. —dijo sin problemas y sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, Harry sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, pero a cambio de explotar se mantuvo recatado.

—Creo que hablaré con Kingsley al respecto. —dijo sonriendo con los labios apretados. Le era imposible mantenerse impávido ante semejante comportamiento.

Nordieth fijó sus ojos oscuros sobre los azules de Whitemore y resopló enojada.

—No hay nada qué hablar con el director, esta es mi clase y las reglas ya están establecidas desde hace ocho años.

—Es lamentable que ahora que compartimos materia haya que hacer cambios a tu fantástico sistema de enseñanza Nordieth, pero las injusticias, son injusticias, y no permitiré que una alumna de quinto año no sepa hacer un Expelliarmus. ¿En qué pensabas? Griffindor es tu casa, deberías apoyarlos.

—¿Cree que no son suficientes razones?

—¿Para qué? ¿Dejar de lado a los alumnos que necesitan aprender? ¿Ese es su fantástico sistema de enseñanza?

Sin inmutarse la mujer lanzó una risa sarcástica, los alumnos los miraban fijamente.

—Al menos es mejor que enseñarle a los estudiantes un estúpido hechizo de desarme como el Expelliarmus, sabiendo que hay otros mejores que podrían resultar efectivos a la hora de un ataque.

Harry achicó los ojos. Nordieth no se dejaba amedrentar con ningún argumento, aunque el tema de las castas parecía afectarle. Pero no se iba a rebajar a dejarla en ridículo frente a los alumnos, no era su estilo. No era como ella.

—¿Deseas continuar con el siguiente duelo? —le ofreció caballerosamente, ella lo miró.

—No crea que acepto porque me lo ofrece, siempre ha sido mi responsabilidad. —dijo pasando por su lado y sacudiendo las largas mangas que cubrían sus brazos para sacar la varita.

Harry se hizo a un lado y la quedó mirando mientras observaba detenidamente cómo se llevaba a cabo una clase bajo su mando. No quedó del todo satisfecho al ver que el trato hacia los estudiantes más débiles seguía siendo cruel y abusador.

En el tiempo que se llevó a cabo la clase, Harry hizo menos que Cardinni. Les enseñó sólo a un grupo pequeño de seis chicos, justamente lo más débiles, mientras la mujer depositaba su atención en lo más aptos para los hechizos. No comprendía cómo los alumnos podían salir del colegio con tan bajo rendimiento en Defensas. Aunque había pasado una gran cantidad de años en Azkaban, sospechaba que quienes entraban a trabajar al ministerio no eran los alumnos que estaban justo frente a él.

Muchos de Slytherin se jactaban de saber complejos encantamientos de protección, los cuales involucraban escudos invisibles e incluso disparos múltiples que aún algunos de Griffindor no podían realizar. Unos cuantos gritos de Nordieth hacia aquel grupo resaltando su incompetencia, le hizo darse cuenta de que les daba más importancia a los chicos de Slytherin. Al principio no entendía cómo la jefa de la casa podía darle el favoritismo a la enemiga, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era el único método para que los chicos pudieran superar a sus enemigos y ser los mejores.

Aunque era poco ortodoxo debía admitir que daba resultados, ya que aquel muchacho Modrak no hacía más que burlarse del pequeño Willis, el cual lo asestó con un increíble Impedimenta.

Para cuando la clase se acabó, Harry se dispuso a guardar todos los implementos y papeles en el maletín. Se fijó atentamente en la lista de los cursos, ningún nombre le hacía memoria, no había nadie en esa clase que fuera hijo o nieto de alguien que él hubiese conocido en el pasado.

—Un momento…

Releyó la lista con detención y frunció el ceño. De inmediato sacó las demás listas de clases con una graciosa sonrisa en el rostro, era casi como si hubiese descubierto alguna travesura que no valía la pena acusar. No obstante, esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro después de ojear las cuatro listas de los alumnos de quinto.

Nordieth estaba sólo unos pasos más lejos que él, con la varita aprovechaba de limpiar el desorden y de ordenar su bolso. Harry apretó los labios, debatiéndose si preguntar o no su duda. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, pero Nordieth simplemente lo miró con una ceja levantada y luego se marchó. Con un suspiró se dispuso a salir del salón camino hacia los comedores para almorzar, pero en su cabeza seguía existiendo aquella curiosa duda.

Esta vez recorrió los pasillos con cautela, atento a cualquier sonido, nombre o voz que pudiese llamar su atención. Pero no corrió la misma suerte. Parecía que todo lo bueno le pasaba cuando no estaba atento, ya que el nombre de su hija no lo había vuelto a oír.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor vio muchas cabezas esparcidas alrededor. Con el corazón en la mano puso atención a la mesa de Griffindor. Era notoria la presencia de los alumnos mayores, porque todos se sentaban en el extremo más alejado de la mesa. Así que sus ojos se dirigieron justamente hacia aquel rincón, explorando cuidadosamente cada detalle. Un grupo de chicas bastante grande llegó al rato, pero entre todas se cubrieron las caras. Harry sintió un vacío, en ese grupo, aunque era numeroso, habían sólo dos pelirrojas.

—¡Jhon!

Harry parpadeó maldiciendo su suerte. Neville podía ser muy inoportuno.

Con una sonrisa medio torcida, que más se inclinaba hacia la decepción, saludó a Neville con la mano y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores. Nordieth no había llegado aún, y se preguntó por primera vez si alguien como ella necesitaba comer constantemente.

Kingsley ya estaba en su lugar, le sonrió con los ojos, pero Harry no le devolvió el gesto.

—Pareces molesto—le dijo una vez que se sentó a su lado.

—Hay muchas cosas que no me contaste. —murmuró, intentando aparentar tranquilidad mientras Neville le comentaba algo a otro profesor sobre su clase con Tentáculas Venenosas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No me dijiste que Nordieth tenía un estrecho favoritismo por los alumnos de alto rendimiento y que dejaba de lados a los que más les cuesta. —Lo miró fijamente, pero la mirada de Kingsley recayó en la mesa de Ravenclaw que había comenzado un barullo por culpa de una lechuza vieja. Su respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria.

—¿Te parece que lo hablemos después del almuerzo? —masculló el director sin quitar los ojos de encima del grupo de alumnos. Harry gruñó.

—Después del almuerzo le tengo que dar clases a los de primero de Hufflepuff y Griffindor. —le contestó enojado— Necesito saber algunas cosas, y debe ser ahora.

—Por favor, Jhon…—susurró Kingsley girándose para verlo con enojo y poniendo énfasis en su nuevo nombre.

—¿Y qué hay de la hija de Malfoy? —lanzó con rapidez con una mirada elocuente, Kingsley alzó las cejas con impresión, como si lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—No aparece en ninguna lista. ¿Qué acaso el déspota de Malfoy encontró que Hogwarts era demasiado poco para su hija?

—¡No te atrevas a decir una estupidez cómo esa! —le recriminó por lo bajo, Harry se impresionó al ver la ira que se apoderaba de los ojos del director.

—Entonces, cuéntame lo que no sé.

—Calisto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te interesa.

—Sabes que sí. Más aún si ella no está en el colegio teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijiste de Lily, que la ha ayudado mucho. En cierta forma, sí tengo mucho que ver con ella.

Kingsley suspiró con hastío. Harry lo comprendió al ver su mirada de enfado tras sus lentes. El problema de la mesa de Ravenclaw había pasado a segundo plano, además, la lechuza ya había vuelto retomar el vuelo, aunque chocó nuevamente con una ventana.

—¿Te parece que lo hablemos esta noche? —susurró el director, Harry volvió la vista al frente para parecer tranquilo. Justo ante a él mágicamente apareció un plato de papas y carne, así que para pasar desapercibido ante una probable discusión comenzó a comer.

—Sé que no vas a estar esta noche, irás a la cabaña a ver qué ha descubierto Scorpius de Valmorian.

Kingsley cerró los ojos, cansado.

—Lo podemos hablar en otro momento. —insistió Kingsley, pero Harry negó sutilmente con la cabeza mientras cortaba una patata.

—No. —contestó tajante metiéndose el pedazo de papa en la boca— No esperaré hasta que estés disponible mientras veo cómo Nordieth tortura a esos pobres chicos.

—De eso me encargo yo, ¿sí? —masculló Kinglsey realmente enojado.

—Has tenido ocho años Kingsley, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? —le preguntó Harry viéndolo fijamente. El director resopló y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos se levantó de su asiento.

—Sígueme. —le ordenó. Harry apenas le dio un mordisco a su papa antes de levantarse del comedor para seguir al hombre fuera del salón.

—Creí que serías más protocolar. —rió Harry, pero Kinglsey no estaba de humor y se giró con fuerza para enfrentarlo.

—¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! Aquí lo primordial es desenmascarar a Valmorian y recuperar a tus hijos, ¡no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden! —Masculló con rabia intentando no levantar la voz.

—¿Con qué fin me trajiste a Hogwarts entonces? Porque a mis hijos puedo recuperarlos de muchas formas…

—Me gustaría verte hacerlo, solo, desprotegido y fugitivo. —zanjó Kingsley con ironía caminando hacia la gárgola. Exclamó la contraseña con rabia y Harry lo siguió en silencio.

Una vez en el despacho, Kingsley no se sentó como solía hacerlo Dumbledore, sino, que se paseó como gato enjaulado de un lado hacia otro. Harry repentinamente se sintió vulnerable. Los cientos de cuadros de antiguos directores y directoras que adornaban el despacho lo miraban con sumo interés. Su estomago se revolvió al ver el cuadro de Dumbledore y el de Snape, uno junto a otro.

—¿Sucedió algo Kingsley? —preguntó Dumbledore quien miraba a Harry fijamente. Los demás asintieron.

—Es un asunto que debo hablar con Whitemore, Dumbledore. —dijo con tono acusatorio, los directores quedaron viendo a Harry fijamente.

—Creo que los directores no estarán de acuerdo si les cuento que Nordieth Cardinni maltrata a los alumnos que no tienen grandes capacidades.

Un grito de asombro recorrió la oficina, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Es curioso que lo mencione profesor, puesto que Nordieth Cardinni es la mejor profesora de Defensas que ha tenido este colegio. —masculló Snape desde el cuadro. Harry sintió un vértigo horrible en la boca del estomago. Ver a aquel hombre después de tantos años sabiendo verdad sobre de su vida, no era fácil. Incluso lucía exactamente igual que en vida, con el cabello grasoso, largo hasta los hombros, y con la nariz ganchuda y la piel cetrina.

—¿Severus Snape? —inquirió con cautela para no llamar la atención. El profesor asintió.

—Usted debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensas—dijo Snape con desprecio—. Debo comprender que las razones de su comportamiento hacia Nordieth radican en que ella tampoco lo soporta, lo que es lógico. A nadie le gusta que le coloquen un asistente.

—¡No soy un asistente! —se defendió Harry con un tono demasiado familiar y parecido a su propia voz. El antiguo director entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Kingsley con hastío— con todo respeto directores, tengo un tema muy importante que hablar con el profesor, y necesitamos algo de privacidad.

—Ya oyeron al director—dijo Dumbledore— Vayan a sus otros cuadros. Yo personalmente tengo muchas ganas de oír uno de los cuentos de Beedle en la Biblioteca. Nos vemos, caballeros.

Harry vio de soslayo cómo los directores se quejaban y salían de los cuadros por sus marcos. Dumbledore le cerró un ojo a Harry, y luego Snape desapareció lentamente, no sin antes volver a verlo de manera sospechosa.

—Muy bien, Harry…—dijo Kingsley sentándose ahora tras el escritorio. Se rascó los ojos y lo quedó viendo de manera cansada— Debes saber que ya con esto muchos profesores deben estar comentando lo que ocurrió en el Gran Comedor.

—¡Bah! —dijo Harry sentándose frente a él— Soy nuevo y descubrí que la profesora de Defensas es una déspota. Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho: se lo conté al director. Después explicas que era de suma urgencia tratar el tema.

—El punto es, que todos saben cómo es Nordieth con los estudiantes. —dijo Kingsley suspirando.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Harry— ¿no lo dirás en serio? —el director lo miró— ¿Y nadie ha hecho nada?

—Aunque parezca una locura. El respeto por Nordieth se debe a la alta calidad de los alumnos que salen de sus clases.

—¡Son la mitad! Porque no toma en serio a los que les cuesta.

—Pero esa mitad ha sido muy bien valorada fuera del colegio.

—¿Y tú lo apruebas? —preguntó Harry estupefacto. Kingsley negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que no me molesta ver a todos esos chicos sufriendo por no poder aprobar sus EXTASIS?

—¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada?

—Porque quiero que aprenda, Harry.

—¿Ah?

—Quiero que le enseñes a Nordieth que cualquiera puede ser tan bueno como ella. —Harry miró a Kingsley con la boca a medio abrir. No podía esperarse una respuesta más disparatada— ¿por qué crees que te puse en Defensas y no en otra materia?

—Había una doble intención entonces. No era sólo para acercarme a Lily.

—En realidad sí. —sonrió Kinglsey— Nordieth conoce muy bien a Lily, es una de sus favoritas.

El estomago de Harry se revolvió al escuchar aquello. Para él, Nordieth era algo similar a un clon de Snape, salvo que tenía una mejor presencia. El saber que su hija era la favorita de la profesora más estricta podía ser bien algo positivo, como algo absolutamente negativo. ¿y si Lily era cruel como esa chica de Slytherin?

—¿Me prometes que hablarás con ella?

—Lo prometo. —asintió Kingsley— Aunque se verá muy extraño después de ocho años sin haberle levantado una advertencia por su comportamiento.

—Supongo que la reputación afuera del colegio vale la pena a cambio de un

poco de sufrimiento. —dijo Harry con ironía, Kingsley achicó los ojos.

—No comiences…

Harry se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes y apretó los labios. Ahora tenía una doble misión, además de encargarse de acercarse a su hija, ahora debía darle una lección a Cardinni porque al director le daba miedo. No había otra razón. Simplemente el colegio no tenía las agallas para poner a la mujer en su lugar.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Me ibas a contar sobre la hija de Malfoy? ¿No se llamaba Calisto? ¿Por qué no sale en ninguna lista? —preguntó intrigado y muy interesado en obtener una respuesta lógica. A esas alturas cualquier cosa que se relacionaba con su hija le resultaba sospechosa. Primero con Cardinni y luego con la hija de Malfoy. ¿Qué había hecho Lily que la había ayudado tanto?

—Harry, no sé si debas entrometerte, eso es algo que sólo le corresponde a Draco.

—¿Lily, recuerdas? Si mi hija tiene algo que ver con esa chiquilla yo merezco saberlo.

Kingsley resopló, rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante para ver a Harry más de cerca. Éste pudo sentir la incomodidad del director, sabía que lo que le iba a decir probablemente no debía saberlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Harry, Calisto no estudia en Hogwarts porque no puede.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Está enferma?

—Por suerte no. Pero para su familia es algo parecido.

No faltaron más palabras, Harry lo supo de inmediato.

—¿Es una Squib? —preguntó desconcertado. Kingsley se volvió a acomodar en el asiento y cerró los ojos en forma de asentimiento. —No puedo creerlo.

—Los Malfoy tampoco, créeme. Fue un duro golpe para Draco saber que su hija no sería bruja.

—¿Por eso ha cambiado tanto?

—Digamos que la vida sabe jugar sus cartas. Fue gracias a Calisto que ahora Draco aprecia un poco más a los muggles, y defiende todo lo que tiene que ver con los mestizos.

—¿Malfoy defendiendo a los muggles? —exclamó— No creo que haya sido de un día para otro.

—¿Ahora comprendes por qué Lily es importante en la vida de los Malfoy? Aunque a Draco le molesta que sea una Potter, eso no impide que Astoria la adore. Lily fue quien ayudó a Calisto a apreciar lo qué es.

Repentinamente Harry sintió que su pecho se inflaba de orgullo. Podía quitarse de la cabeza la estúpida idea de que Lily era como los chicos de quinto de Slytherin, porque era totalmente lo opuesto.

—Vaya…—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Se sentía un completo idiota.

—Creo que deberías ir a almorzar, no tendrás hasta las siete para comer algo. —le sugirió el director, Harry asintió levantándose lentamente, sintiendo que la vergüenza se apoderaba de él.

—Lamento haber causado este escándalo por algo tan… delicado.

—Despreocúpate, —lo calmó Kingsley— tenías razón. Lily es tu hija y debes saber todo lo que tiene relación con ella. Así la conocerás mejor antes del viernes.

Harry asintió, aún sintiéndose un verdadero idiota, y salió del despacho con calma. Bajó la escalera de caracol y salió de atrás de la gárgola aún con aquel peso de culpa en su pecho. Ahora sentía algo de compasión por Malfoy. No porque Calisto fuera una Squib, simplemente creía que debía sentirse tal y cómo él, ajeno a poder hacer algo más por su hija.

—¿No debería estar almorzando, profesor?

Harry pegó un salto. Cómo en la mañana, Cardinni se había acercado a él en silencio, sigilosa como una serpiente al ataque.

—Tenía cosas que hablar con el director.

—No me imagino qué puede ser. —dijo Nordieth con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

—No debes hacerlo, es algo que, con todo respeto, no te incumbe. —Harry se giró, pero la voz de Nordieth lo detuvo.

—Yo creo que sí, sobretodo si se trata de saber con quién estoy trabajando.

A Harry se le heló la espina dorsal.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas.

Ella se acercó sigilosa. Su altura le hizo sombra, haciéndole sentir como un niño.

—¿Expelliarmus? —dijo con una media sonrisa, a Harry le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Es una marca registrada, muy conocida por cierto.

—Es un hechizo de desarme, profesora. —dijo intentando parecer tranquilo, pero su nerviosismo era demasiado notorio.

—Sí, un hechizo que por lo demás acabó con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Harry tragó saliva e intentó sonreír.

—Sí, lo encuentro fantástico. Por eso es bueno que los alumnos lo sepan.

Nordieth agrandó su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una mueca burlona, aunque algo de gracia se escondía tras sus labios.

—Supongo que viniendo del maestro debe ser realmente fascinante. —Nordieth se acercó un paso más, produciendo que Harry se sintiera indefenso— ¿o no, señor Potter?

Harry abrió la boca, la tenía seca. Intentó tragar saliva y luego miró hacia todos lados. Volvería a Azkaban, ¡estaba seguro! Hasta ahí había llegado el plan, no había más escapatoria. Aunque si Nordieth no había dicho nada aún, era porque seguramente esperaba algo de él, un chantaje ¿tal vez?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó.

—Debo admitir que me impresiona verlo fuera de Azkaban—dijo la mujer con la voz ronca—, creí que ese lugar era impenetrable.

—¿Y qué esperas para decirles a todos que estoy fugitivo? —la desafió. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. Para su sorpresa, ella ablandó su mirada, pero no la dureza de su expresión.

—Porque así como muchos docentes, también creo en su inocencia, Potter.

Harry parpadeó estupefacto.

—¿Ah?

Nordieth bufó.

—Conozco a tus hijos desde hace ocho años. Y si hay algo que sé de ellos, es que hay una parte de su vida que no les han contado.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que estás de mi lado?

—Estoy del lado de la verdad.

—¿Qué pretendes, Nordieth?

—Tienes una estrecha relación con el director. —le dijo mostrando algo de envidia en su mirada— Supongo que le ha dicho cosas de mí que no debió contar. Como lo de mi casta.

—Lamento eso. —se disculpó sinceramente. Nordieth negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Debes cuidar lo que sabes, Potter. ¿Expelliarmus? ¿Tu relación con el director? Te estás delatando de a poco. Yo fui hoy, quién sabe lo que pueda pasar mañana.

Harry asintió. La elfa tenía razón, pero no podía estar fingiendo todo el tiempo ser quien no era. En su memoria existían acciones dignas de Harry Potter, ¡estaba en su sangre!

—Ayúdame entonces. —fue lo más estúpido que pudo decir. Jamás creyó que le pediría ayuda a la profesora que hace un rato había acusado de ser cruel con los alumnos. —Necesito llegar a mi hija, Lily.

Nordieth alzó las cejas.

—Será un gran desafío. Lily es bastante recelosa con su vida privada. No le entregará su confianza a cualquiera.

—¡Pero soy su padre!—insistió angustiado— ¡tengo que llegar a ella antes de que…!

Se quedó en silencio y bajó la cabeza. Kingsley le había confiado sólo a él lo que sucedía con Valmorian en el ministerio. Contarle a Nordieth era traicionar su confianza y revelar información que tal vez no debía saber. ¿O sí?

—Creo que debes tener tus razones, y las respeto. —le dijo la mujer apretando los labios— pero no creas que ocultar tu identidad te va a salir gratis.

Era obvio, la mujer quería algo a cambio. Estaba jodido, si no hacía lo que Cardinni quería le iba a contar a todo el mundo que él era Harry Potter.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Se impresionó al ver que la mujer sonreía de manera satisfactoria. A esas alturas creía que no sabía reír.

—Apártate de mis clases y de mi método de enseñanza, olvídate de mi casta, y yo te acerco a tu hija.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó impresionado. Nordieth levantó una ceja.

—Mi reputación está primero. Y no permitiré que ningún convicto me venga a rebajar delante de mis alumnos, ¿está claro?

Harry asintió al ver que ella se inclinaba sobre él, a esa distancia se veía enorme.

—¿Quieres seguir torturando a los que tienen bajo rendimiento? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Debes poner más atención Potter—dijo enderezándose— ¿de verdad crees que los torturo? ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es la sicología inversa?

La mujer se giró y comenzó a alejarse dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Cardinni tenía un poder de labia impresionante, tal y cómo lo eran sus antepasados.

—¡Hey! —la llamó al entrarle pánico, ella se giró lentamente.

—Soy una elfa, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, sólo si me cumples con lo que te pedí.

Estaba jodido totalmente. Debía pedirle a Kingsley que no le dijera nada a Nordieth o ella le iba a ir con el cuento a todo el mundo. O era él, o los alumnos. Y ante las circunstancias, claramente volver a Azkaban no era su prioridad.

* * *

**Notas:**

Creo que las disculpas están demás, porque no saben cuánto lamento el retraso, y no los culpo si ya perdieron el hilo de la historia y no siguen leyendo.

La verdad es que nunca creí tardar tanto, las lagunas mentales me invadieron este mes y la creatividad pasó a segundo plano. Estoy metida en demasiados proyectos, no quiero dejar de escribir esta historia porque lo bueno recién comienza en el capítulo que viene. Pero si quiero tener éxito, necesito dejar algunas cosas de lado.

Les agradecería un montón que me molestaran harto si quieren actualización, porque además funciona como un recordatorio (a veces se me olvida que debo escribir el fic).

Espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado. Como saben, son todos cortitos, ninguno va a pasar las diez páginas, así que con mayor razón me siento culpable.

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Y recuerden, ¡moléstenme! Sean agujetas e insistan todo lo que quieran. Necesito que de vez en cuando me llegue un reto.

Un beso.

Anya.


	12. Primer Encuentro

**XI**

**Primer Encuentro**

Los próximos días Harry tuvo que contenerse. Con Nordieth enterada de su secreto no podía darse el lujo de defender el derecho de los alumnos muy seguido, más aún estando ella presente.

Se tomó su whiskey de fuego de un trago y Malfoy rió al ver su expresión de frustración mientras se hundía en el sofá.

—Si quieres ahogarte en alcohol, por favor permíteme los honores—bromeó Draco tomando la botella por el cuello con la intención de arrojársela encima. Harry resopló y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estoy acabado…—balbuceó enredando las palabras— Nunca podré llegar a mis hijos.

Draco lo miró y se sentó frente a él dejando la botella a un lado. Durante el transcurso de la semana Harry tuvo la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sabía sobre su hija; tenía que hacerlo si quería saber más sobre Lily.

Aunque al principio Draco amenazó con mandar todo a la mierda por culpa de la confesión de Kingsley, finalmente terminó comprendiendo que la única forma de terminar con todo aquel martirio era sabiendo los secretos que envolvía tanto su vida como la de Harry. Ambos conversaron a la mañana siguiente al enfrentamiento con Nordieth, y extrañamente terminaron por encontrar un punto en común en sus vidas: Lily y Calisto.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el mártir? —se quejó Draco sentándose frente a él—Bastante tuve con soportar al _elegido_ en el colegio como para que vengas ahora a llorar por algo que no está perdido.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres un prófugo de la justicia y mucho menos estás alejado de tu familia. —bufó Harry— ¿Quieres por un segundo dejar de criticarme y ponerte en mi lugar? ¿Qué harías tú si alguien como Nordieth te descubre?

—Unirme a ella, ¡lógico! —respondió Draco resueltamente, Harry entrecerró los ojos—Aún no has aprendido, Potter. Es muy simple. Parte por la base de que Nordieth es una elfa, y los elfos jamás, pero jamás, rompen su palabra. Si dices que te prometió no abrir la boca, no lo hará a no ser que tú rompas tu palabra hacia ella.

—Quiere que sea un déspota con los alumnos, cómo ella lo es. —dijo Harry apesadumbrado— No puedo hacer eso. Los niños necesitan que se les anime, no que les frustre. Si algo no les sale bien, hay que animarlos a seguir hasta que lo consigan, no tratarlos como incompetentes.

—No debe ser tan mal método si las generaciones que han salido bajo su tutela han sido las mejores evaluadas en Defensas.

—Puede ser…—admitió Harry levantando los hombros—, pero eso no va a evitar que les tengan miedo al fracaso.

Draco lanzó una risotada áspera.

—Es lógico, Potter. Dime, ¿quién no le teme al fracaso?

—Los que saben enfrentarlo. Esas sí que son personas completas, Malfoy. No magos frustrados que tienen miedo a fracasar antes el más mínimo detalle.

Draco no volvió a contestar. Probablemente le había encontrado razón, pero no se lo iba a decir. Harry suspiró al sentirse apesadumbrado. Era jueves en la noche, y en la mañana a primera hora debía de dar clases al séptimo año de Griffindor. Se le había ocurrido citar a Draco para poder sacarle información sobre Lily, de forma de estar más preparado, pero el hombre sabía menos de ella que él mismo.

—Creo que volveré al colegio, muero de sueño, y no puedo estar cansado mañana…—anunció muy bajito levantándose del sillón, Draco ni se inmutó.

—¿No te lo llevas? —dijo mostrándole la botella de Whiskey que llevaba a medio beber, Harry frunció el ceño— tal vez te sirva para dormir.

—¡No me acostaré ebrio!

—Hablaba de que te dieras un golpe en la cabeza, tu martirio terminaría de inmediato. —bromeó con un tono agrió, Harry se volteó y salió de la cabaña dando un portazo.

—Idiota…—murmuró.

La noche estaba fría, se arropó el cuello con la túnica y en dos rápidos pasos desapareció con un sonoro "crack".

La turbulencia de la desaparición lo hizo tambalearse al llegar a Hogsmade, y su corazón dejó de latir cuando vislumbró el castillo. El momento estaba cada vez más cerca y los nervios le planteaban arrepentirse de dar la clase, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Sintiendo frío se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a caminar con dirección al colegio, esperaba que la noche pasara deprisa, y que el momento no fuera tan perturbador.

Esa mañana ni Dumbledore pudo calmarlo. Por el contrario, el antiguo director sonreía bonachón y hasta divertido al verlo correr de un lado a otro en busca de su calcetín.

—Estás peor que el día que te casaste, amigo mío. —bromeó el maestro, y a Harry sólo se le ocurrió mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Cómo sabe…?

—Digamos que los cuadros hablan, y el de Mirta Longwater no es precisamente uno que sepa guardar silencio.

Harry sonrió con tristeza recordando aquel día, y cómo el cuadro de la primera reportera del profeta intentaba sacarle información sobre su vida privada.

—No creo que sea le mejor momento para recordarme el día de mi boda, Albus. —comentó suspirando, el viejo lo miró con paternal ternura.

—Es el momento sí, porque es gracias a esa boda que tienes unos hermosos hijos, y son justamente a quienes vas a recuperar. —lo entusiasmó el anciano, Harry sonrió a medias mientras se agachaba bajo la cama encontrando el calcetín perdido.

—Gracias por el ánimo—dijo con ironía sentándose en el borde de la cama para ponerse el calcetín— Pero nada me pondrá de humor hasta no tener a mi familia de nuevo.

Dumbledore sonrió enigmático.

—Tómalo como una aventura—repuso, Harry lo miró ceñudo—Cuando dos personas se gustan, el juego de la coquetería es lo más bello antes de formalizar la relación. Es algo similar con tu hija.

—¡No voy a coquetear con mi hija! —gritó alarmado, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No seas ridículo! —rió Dumbledore—me refiero a la aventura de acercarte a ella y ganarte su confianza. Piensa en todas las posibilidades que tienes para poder llegar a ella antes de que sepa que eres tú.

—¿Y si cuando lo descubra me delata?

—Es tu hija, Harry, es sangre de tu sangre.

—Muchos hijos han demandado a sus padres en la historia de la humanidad, incluso los han asesinado. —dijo con cierto tono amargo mientras se terminaba de amarrar el zapato, y caminaba hacia la percha que tenía su gabardina.

—Pero hay una gran diferencia entre esos hijos y los tuyos. —Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con dulzura, Harry lo quedó mirando mientras se terminaba de abotonar su abrigo. —Son Potter. —Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Dumbledore continuó: — Y si hay algo que sé de los Potter, es que saben perdonar, escuchar, y por sobretodo, saben distinguir entre lo correcto y lo fácil. Tu hija te va a perdonar Harry, pero no podrá hacerlo si no das el primer paso. Y eso debe ser hoy.

Harry sonrió sin estar absolutamente convencido de las palabras del profesor. Aunque eran alentadoras, él sabía algo que Dumbledore no, y era que sí bien el viejo conocía a los Potter, nunca se dio tiempo para conocer a Ginny, y si su hija tenía el mismo carácter que su mujer, convencerla no iba a ser fácil.

—Intentaré seguir tu consejo—respondió arrastrando las palabras. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo y temía en rodar por las escaleras si daba un paso en falso. Dumbledore volvió a sonreír de forma enigmática y se giró dispuesto a salir del cuadro.

—Puedo jactarme de mi poca modestia, así que te aseguro que tengo razón. —contestó antes de desaparecer, dejando un vacío lienzo a sus espaldas.

Harry lanzó una risita mientras tomaba su maletín. Era imposible creer que Dumbledore estuviera ahí para darle consejos. Tenía claro que no era el profesor de verdad, pero escucharlo hablar alimentaba sus esperanzas y lo ayudaba a no sentirse solo.  
Finalmente antes de salir de la habitación, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. El momento había llegado, y no iba a desperdiciar diecisiete años para no hacer el intento.

Al bajar las escaleras se aferró con fuerza al pasamanos, era como si le hubiesen lanzado el hechizo de piernas de gelatina. No podía mantenerse firme y comenzó a temer por su vida cuando tropezó y quedó con la mitad del cuerpo mirando hacia abajo.

Le costó mantener la compostura cuando intentó que pasara aquel accidente inadvertido. Apenas lo logró disimular al reacomodarse el abrigo y ajustar su maletín, sonriéndoles con torpeza a los alumnos que pasaban por su lado.

—Qué día…—gruñó mirando los cinco pisos que giraban en caracol hacia el primer nivel. Tragó saliva y se alejó del barandal, fijándose muy bien dónde ponía los pies.

Cuando finalmente llegó frente al aula, su corazón se detuvo. Ahí, frente a la puerta, un grupo bastante poblado de alumnos esperaba a que llegara. Algunos estaban apoyados en las paredes, otros sentados en el piso, y otros jugando con unos curiosos dados de colores.

No se detuvo a mirar con detención si había alguna cabellera pelirroja, aunque estaba seguro que de reojo la había visto. Su corazón latía desbocado, Lily estaba metida en ese grupo de alumnos.

Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza agradeció a un chico que se había levantado presuroso para dejarlo pasar.

No dejó entrar primero a los alumnos como solía hacerlo, prefirió él entrar antes que el resto para no poner atención a sus cabezas. Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía si estaba realmente seguro de querer hacer aquello. Creía que tal vez hubiese sido más fácil con Albus o James, pero a Lily a penas la conoció. Era como meterse en la vida de una hija que no sabía de la existencia de su padre.

Bajó la cabeza cuando llegó a su escritorio, intentando hacer tiempo para buscar la lista que le había dejado Kingsley sobre la mesa.

—¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? —preguntó una voz.

Con los nervios apenas logró reaccionar, dejando caer un par de papeles ante el susto. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad. Intentó seguir a su oído para llegar a la voz que lo había llamado, y se encontró con un chico muy alto que portaba la insignia de Prefecto y un collar con un silbato.

—Sí, sí… disculpen—farfulló nervioso—me tomé muchas tazas de café. —bromeó, y tuvo suerte, porque el chiste le costó un par de risas divertidas que lo relajaron.

—¿Tuvo una mala noche, señor? —preguntó la voz de una chica, y su corazón se detuvo. Siguió la voz y llegó hasta un asiento más cercano donde se encontraba una chiquilla de rasgos morenos y con muchas trenzas. Inspiró hondo cuando la vio.

—No, no… esta semana ha sido algo ajetreada. Pero estoy bien.

—¿Por qué Nordieth Cardinni no nos dará esta clase? —preguntó otro chico de aspecto amedrentador. Harry miró al muchacho y arqueó una ceja.

—¿No quieres que yo te haga la clase…?—preguntó comenzando a relajarse.

—No, no es eso, pero es nuestro último año y la profesora Cardinni nos…

—Defensas son Defensas aquí y en la China. Quién imparta la clase debe ser metódico, entender cómo trabaja la magia oscura para poder contraatacarla. ¿La profesora Cardinni hacía eso? —preguntó levantándose del escritorio, siempre enfocando su mirada hacia un punto nulo frente a él. Todos asintieron. —Entonces, les puedo asegurar que conmigo aprenderán el doble.

—¿Ha estado en peligro alguna vez? —preguntó otro chico, Harry resopló, poco a poco iba ganando confianza, lo que era bueno. Tal vez, alardear un poco de sí mismo ayudaría para que Lily confiara en él.

—Más de las que crees.

—¡Cuente una experiencia!

—¡Sí, cuente!

De repente la sangre se le heló, ¿cómo podía hablar de sus experiencias contra las artes oscuras si todo aquello lo había vivido como Harry Potter?

—Pues…—carraspeó—… He enfrentado Inferis, Banshees, y uno que otro brujo desquiciado.

—Pero la profesora Cardinni enfrentó a un dragón. —acotó otro chica. Harry por primera vez se sintió con el valor de mirar a una alumna a los ojos. No era Lily, pero parecía dispuesta a defender a su adorada profesora.

—Una leal criatura si me permites decirlo. Además, no es ninguna gracia enfrentar a un animal que históricamente pertenece a los elfos como mascota.

—¡Y enfrentó a dementores! —gritó otra muchacha.

—¿Y quién no lo hizo en la época de Voldemort? —algunos alumnos asintieron encontrándole razón, pero algo escépticos al oír aquel nombre.

—¿Usted alguna vez ha enfrentado a alguno? —preguntó la misma chica de trenzas que se veía muy interesada.

—Más de alguna vez… sí. —respondió con seriedad. Sí, había enfrentado a miles de ellos y sobrevivido a su tortura. Pero ciertamente no podía decirlo.

—¡Haga su patronus! —gritó otro chico.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había alertado a toda la clase en un solo segundo. Recordó que Nordieth le había advertido lo fácil que se había delatado. Esperaba que en ese momento no hubiese sido tan obvio. Carraspeó.

—¿Ya estudiaron los hechizos Patronus? —preguntó. Todos asintieron. — Entonces no es necesario que les muestre el mío.

—¿Y cómo vamos a confiar en que es un buen maestro? —preguntó un chico con atrevimiento. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—El director me contrató, acaso ¿dudas de su juicio?

El chico levantó los hombros con desconfianza. Había olvidado que para muchos, Kingsley no era de fiar.

—Jóvenes—repuso—sé que extrañan a Nordieth. Pero con ella ya aprendieron lo que debían. Este año yo les haré clases, y fortaleceremos lo que ella les enseñó; Estoy seguro de que están más que preparados para cualquier ataque.

Algunos rumores se esparcieron por el aula en señal de aprobación, aunque otros sonaron más frustrados. Harry por un segundo se olvidó que Lily estaba entre ese grupo, y que probablemente era una de las que estaba en su contra. Al recordarlo, de inmediato los nervios volvieron, pero los simuló con una tenue carraspera. Se sentó frente al escritorio dando por finalizado el tema de Nordieth y comenzó a leer la lista. Poco faltaba para que se encontrara con su hija.

Con la mano temblorosa se ajustó los lentes, y luego de un hondo suspiro comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por su apellido.

—Alabaster. —llamó, y el chico con la insignia de prefecto y el silbato levantó la mano. Harry notó que a un lado del nombre estaba escrito "_Permiso por entrenamiento_" —¿Eres capitán del equipo?

—De Griffindor señor, y prefecto. —dijo con orgullo, Harry sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza recordando con nostalgia su época de capitán.

—¡Muy bien! —lo animó, y luego continuó con la lista—: Atención los demás, Anderson, Austin, Brown, Barry, Clift, Conrad, Dittborn, Dionovich…

A cada apellido que nombraba más se iba acercando a la "P", y su corazón no paraba de latir como loco. Las manos le sudaban y la boca la tenía extremadamente seca.

—…Olson, Obredy, Parker, Petersen, Pivot, Porter... —su corazón se aceleró, un muchacho rubio levantó la mano con aburrimiento— Robinson… ¿qué?

Pausa.

Releyó los apellidos con "P". No había ningún "Potter" en la lista. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió que palidecía.

—¿Sucede algo profesor? —le preguntó la chica de las trenzas, Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Dónde… —suspiró— ¿Dónde me quedé?

—¡En Robinson! —gritó una chica. Harry apretó los labios, quedaban muy pocos alumnos y ningún Potter. Kingsley no le había asignado la clase donde estaba Lily, era obvio. Frustrado, siguió con la lista, pero ya no tenía ganas de hacer la clase.

—….Rogers, Stanley, Simons, Thomas, Terrence, Wallaby y... Weasley...

Era como si algo lo hubiese agarrado por el estomago y jalado hacia las profundidades de la tierra. No sentía las piernas y mucho menos el bombeo que el corazón enviaba a su cerebro. Con lentitud levantó la mirada enfocándola al fondo del aula donde dos muchachas parloteaban sin cesar. El que mencionara el apellido no bastó para que ella se diera vuelta, simplemente levantó la mano sin mirarlo; pero él no le quitó la vista de encima.

Su cabeza intentaba proyectar la imagen que había visto en los pergaminos de Kingsley, pero Lily era tan bonita como el holograma. No obstante, su corazón le dolía, el cuerpo entero reclamaba por justicia.

_¿Les cambió el apellido a los niños?_

Sólo podía pensar en que no existían las coincidencias, y ciertamente que su hija llevara el apellido Weasley no era una de ésas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó distraída cuando su amiga le llamó la atención ante la mirada petrificada de Harry. Él parpadeó intentando salir de su catarsis.

—No, es que sólo… —no podía pensar mucho, sus ojos divagaban por todas las facciones de su hija: Carita redonda y pecosa, nariz puntiaguda, y cabello corto y desordenado, como él solía tenerlo. —…Hace años que no escuchaba el apellido Weasley—murmuró pasmado, pero ella pareció avergonzada.

Le extrañó mucho que todas las miradas repentinamente cayeran sobre ella, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía. La chica se hundió en el asiento y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí…—murmuró con tono áspero, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó con amabilidad. La amiga que estaba sentada al lado de Lily, y a la cual Harry por pasar la lista rápido no la había visto, le contestó.

—Es totalmente Weasley, su madre lo es. —dijo con la voz dulce, Lily se irguió con fuerza viéndola con rabia.

—¡No seas entrometida Hellen! —la chisto. Algunos compañeros lanzaron una risita, mientras que otros se quedaron viendo la escena con atención. Harry levantó las manos pidiendo calma.

—No es necesario que te enojes, era un comentario…—interrumpió con rapidez y dolido por la actitud de su hija. Tenía ganas de correr, abrazarla, confesarle todo, y acabar con ese teatro de una vez, pero intentó mantener la calma. —Sé la historia, no debes decirme nada. Tan sólo me llamó la atención tu apellido.

Nuevamente las miradas recayeron sobre Lily, aunque algunos chicos resoplaron enfadados.

—Profesor, no creo que…

—Deja Justin…—suspiró Lily acomodándose en el asiento. El chico que era prefecto y capitán del equipo levantó los hombros a la defensiva.

—Profesor, le agradecería muchísimo que no tocáramos el tema de _mi_ historia en clases. Si la conoce, le pido con todo respeto que haga como si no supiese nada. —Le pidió con amabilidad mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Harry sintió que se tambaleaba y tuvo que aferrarse a la silla. Algo en la mirada intensa de su hija irradiaba un profundo dolor, como si hubiese estado evadiendo el tema por mucho tiempo.

—Lo lamento señorita… Weasley— respondió apenado, pero ella sorpresivamente sonrió, y Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago al presenciar la misma sonrisa de Ginny.

—Descuide, hace años que no me topaba con un nuevo profesor. Al principio a todos les costaba llamarme por mi apellido. —agregó la chica moviendo la cabeza como si le restara importancia. Harry apretó los labios.

—Vuelvo a lamentar su situación,—dijo con cierta reticencia, después de todo era como tenerse lástima a sí mismo— y prometo no cometer ningún error.

—Gracias. —sonrió ella con amabilidad, y el mundo volvió a darle vueltas.

Era difícil mantener su cabeza puesta en la clase. Sus ojos a cada instante se desviaban a Lily, que lo recibía con una modesta sonrisa. Le parecía imposible que fuera real, que estuviera a pocos metros de su hija, la niña que no había reconocido.  
En ese momento concluyó que Lily sólo sabía de él por historias, porque dudaba que lo recordara como podían hacerlo Albus o James, así que debía tener cuidado.

Sus hermanos podían sacar conclusiones con el tiempo, pero ella siempre estuvo expuesta a todos lo comentarios de la familia. Si Ginny había hablado mal de él, no podía esperarse menos resentimiento de parte de Lily. Aunque presentía que algo más le afectaba.

Con el paso de las horas el tema de los Inferi ya estaba siendo tratado en la clase. Harry se paseaba por el aula con el pecho inflado y dando largas zancadas. Lily parecía muy interesada y a cada rato después de mirarlo anotaba todo en un pergamino con mucha rapidez. Harry sonrió con orgullo, presintiendo que la estaba deslumbrando con sus conocimientos.

Muchos de los que al principio lo habían recibido con frustración porque no era Nordieth, ahora lo escuchaban absortos. De vez en cuando sentía que debía sentarse a causa de los nervios traicioneros. Era fácil olvidar que estaba Lily entre los alumnos, pero cuando preguntaba algo o recordaba que lo estaba observando, de inmediato sus piernas se volvían de gelatina.

—¿Cómo se crea un Inferi? —preguntó un chico moreno al fondo del aula. Harry frunció el ceño y se sentó en el escritorio.

—No creerás que te diré cómo se hechiza realmente un cadáver, ¿verdad? —lo atajó con seriedad, un par de chicos levantaron los hombros.

—¿Por qué no nos puede decir? —quiso saber Hellen, la amiga sentada al lado de Lily. Al mirarla, Harry de inmediato se enderezó, dándose importancia. Su hija lo estaba mirando.

—Esta es una clase de defensas, ¿de qué serviría enseñarles a realizar magia negra? ¿Qué acaso desean saber cómo hechizar a un muerto?

Muchas chicas de inmediato hicieron muecas de asco, aunque algunos chicos parecieron pensarlo.

—¿Y por qué usted lo sabe? —preguntó Justin, el prefecto. Harry se volteó a verlo con seriedad.

—Porque es lo que un profesor debe saber.

—¿Cómo sabremos que nunca ha hechizado a un Inferi? —le preguntó otra chica, Harry suspiró.

—¿Me creería capaz de hacer un Inferi señorita… —miró la lista— Simons?

La chica se sonrojó y negó con rapidez.

—Hay muchos que fueron capaces, ¿Tom Riddle no lo hizo, acaso? —preguntó Lily. A Harry volvió a saltarle el corazón, y su boca repentinamente se secó. Todos los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Le puedo asegurar que no soy como Tom Riddle, y se acabó la discusión. —cortó tajante—. Muchachos, un profesor no debe enseñar artes oscuras, debe enseñar a atacarlas. Si yo sé cómo se hace un Inferi no es para mis propósitos, es para comprender su funcionamiento y poder aplicar el encantamiento que lo detenga.

—Pero la profesora Cardinni... —comenzó Lily, y Harry la miró asustado.

—¿Acaso ella les enseña a aplicar la magia negra? —preguntó con temor. Si Nordieth le enseñaba a los alumnos hechizos de magia negra para después contrarrestarlos, entonces estaba metida en un serio problema.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle cuando Lily y el resto de los alumnos comenzaron a farfullar indecisos. Era verdad que con la profesora tenían un trato, pero de ahí a permitir que la mujer metiera a los niños en ese tipo de actividad, y más aún a sus hijos, era mucho peor que volver a Azkaban.

—No nos enseña magia negra exactamente... —murmuró la chica de trenzas, Harry la miró, y ella pareció sonrojarse. —no nos enseña a hacer los hechizos, pero nos cuenta cómo se hacen sin decirnos los nombres.

Harry achicó los ojos.

—Ya veo... —murmuró enojado— entonces no les afectará saber que para crear un Inferi deben primero encontrar un cadáver con al menos seis meses de descomposición, penetrar su cerebro, borrarle sus recuerdos, y entrenarlo durante dos lunas como si fuese una marioneta.

—No suena tan terrible…—comentó un muchacho gordito que a Harry le recordó mucho a Neville.

—¿Eso crees? —Inquirió Harry— Si creen que no es tan terrible les encantará saber que para que el entrenamiento funcione deben vivir dentro del cerebro del Inferi por esas dos lunas, para que al final puedan dominarlo con un Imperius.

—¿Hay que dormir con un cadáver? —preguntó Hellen con asco.

—No sólo dormir, hay que habitar su cerebro. En pocas palabras, _ser_, el cadáver.

Al decir aquellas palabras toda la clase comenzó a hacer muecas de asco. Harry sonrió relajado al ver que Lily también lo encontraba asqueroso.

—¿Se pueden hacer Inferis de animales? —preguntó un chico después interrumpiendo las arcadas de asco. Harry frunció el ceño.

—No, no se puede,

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Lily, Harry sonrió.

—Los animales no poseen una mente que los domine como al ser humano. Sin una mente dominante, aún después de muertos, es imposible poder manipularlos.

En ese momento las campanadas que señalaban el cambio de clase alertaron a todos los alumnos. Harry sintió que su estomago gruñía y verificó la hora en el reloj de Whitemore. Habían pasado tres horas, un tiempo justo al menos para poder llamar la atención de Lily. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de a poco por la puerta, pero todos se despidieron de Harry con entusiasmo. Sonrió bonachón a cada uno de ellos, siempre en sus clases los alumnos salía con una sonrisa que no veía en las de Nordieth. Comenzó a guardar las cosas en el maletín, sopesando la lástima de tener que abandonar ese salón para irse a otra clase y no volver a ver a su hija en una semana, sin embargo ella se quedó hasta el final.

—¿Profesor? —le preguntó, distrayéndolo. Al verla tan cerca su corazón se desbocó. Ahora que la veía con más atención descubría que sus ojos eran verdes, que tenía un lunar sobre la ceja, millones de pecas acumuladas en la nariz, y un mechón amarillo escondido en la nuca que apenas se dejaba ver.

—¿Sí? —preguntó aturdido. Aunque recordaba a Ginny perfectamente a los diecisiete años, sabía por una cosa obvia que su hija no se parecía a ella. No, Lily era la copia exacta de su abuela paterna, era igual a Lily Evans.

—Le quería agradecer su discreción. —dijo ella con dulzura— la verdad es que mi apellido me ha traído muchos problemas. En realidad menos a mí que a mis hermanos, a James sobretodo.

Harry se sobresaltó y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

Lily suspiró.

—Ser Potter no es fácil. Para James su primer día de clases fue frustrante. La mitad del colegio lo quería y la otra lo odiaba. Comprenderá porqué mi madre nos puso Weasley, entonces.

Harry asintió con tristeza, percibiendo del tono de voz de Lily un ligero resentimiento al mencionar a Ginny y su apellido.

—Lo comprendo. —dijo con amabilidad, sintiendo nostalgia por saber qué escondía su hija— Descuide, no comentaré sobre su apellido.

—Muchas gracias profesor Whitemore. —sonrió Lily volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se detuvo en el umbral— Usted no es cómo los demás profesores. No sé qué es, pero me agrada. Pero no se lo vaya a decir a la profesora Cardinni.

Harry sonrió divertido y entusiasmado.

—No hay problema.

Lily se despidió con la mano y salió del aula dejando a su padre aturdido. El corazón le palpitaba como nunca antes, las manos le sudaban y el cuello le escocía. Tanto, que tuvo que soltarse los botones de la camisa para respirar. Inhaló y respiró hondamente, hasta que de repente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gritó eufórico. La primera prueba estaba superada, Lily confiaba en él.

* * *

**Notas:**

Nuevamente lamento el retraso. Sé que ha pasado un mes, pero estoy con muchísimos proyectos en mi vida laboral, y como tantas veces les había dicho, "yo no vivo de hacer fics", y si lo hiciera, probablemente todos estaríamos trabajando en eso, ¿no?

Espero que les haya gustado el acercamiento de Harry y Lily. Cómo podrán comprender, una de las razones del retraso era hacer bien este capítulo. Todas las cosas que suceden son importantes, cada gesto y cada mirada cuentan, así que debía salir perfecto.

No es rosa, y les ruego que no se hayan esperado eso, porque este reencuentro no será tan armónico como todos creen. Lo estoy llevando a la vida real, y ciertamente en la vida real estas cosas no son rositas, ni maravillosas cuando suceden tragedias que dividen a una familia.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

No les prometo que el próximo capítulo salga pronto, pero lo intento. Todo depende de mi ánimo, creatividad y tiempo disponible.

Gracias a todos por la paciencia. (Sobretodo a Bita)

Nos vemos.

Anya.


	13. En el Lugar y Momento Correctos

**XII**

**En el lugar y momento correctos**

Harry anduvo con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro por el resto del día. Era demasiado obvio, tanto como para Kingsley como para Nordieth, que esa actitud se debía al reencuentro con Lily. A la hora de almuerzo le dijo que "sí" a todos, incluso a Neville que lo había invitado a tomarse una cerveza a las Tres Escobas.

—¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Harry! —le recriminó Kingsley en el despacho cuando se enteró de dicha invitación.

—No me parece malo ir con Neville a tomarme una cerveza. Es un buen método para averiguar más de Lily.

—¡Pero te estás acercando demasiado! No llevas ni una semana aquí y ya un profesor sabe la verdad, ¿qué acaso quieres que todos lo sepan?

Harry lo miró sopesando la posibilidad, Kingsley lanzó un gritó exasperado.

—¿Qué? Sabes que no es una mala idea, Neville siempre confió en mí.

—Tú lo has dicho, confió. —Kingsley se dejó caer en su asiento después de revolotear y dar vueltas por el despacho. Harry se sintió intimidado, era como si fuera un alumno al que regañaban por cometer una maldad. —Harry, —continuó el director— sé que quieres acercarte a tu hija, pero debes tomar ciertas distancias. Si esto te toma más de un año, entonces deja que eso pase. No quieras conseguir todo de inmediato.

—Pero Kingsley…

—Tuviste suerte de que Nordieth fuera la que te descubriera. Como elfa tiene por obligación cumplir sus promesas si nadie la delata primero. No te voy a pedir que me digas qué le prometiste a cambio, no arriesgaré tu libertad, pero ¡debes tener precaución hombre!

—No es mi culpa que ella sea una real arpía con los alumnos. Yo simplemente les enseñé lo básico.

—¿Expelliarmus? —se mofó Kingsley con una risita que no escondía su enojo— Harry, ¿eres idiota, acaso? ¡Es tu marca personal! No lo uses, no te atrevas siquiera a pensar en ese hechizo.

—Pero es para defen…

—¡Sé para lo qué es! Pero usa otro, no sé, ¡piensa un poco más! Pero no te arriesgues con algo tan básico como un Expelliarmus.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad?

—Harry… aquí no sólo está en juego tu libertad, sino que también la mía y la de Draco, los dos somos cómplices de tu escape. Si se llega a saber que has salido de Azkaban no faltará mucho para que se descubra cómo. ¿Y quienes saben cómo te escapaste?

Kingsley abrió los brazos como si presentara algo en una bandeja, señalándose a sí mismo. Harry frunció los labios y se levantó molesto de la butaca.

—Siento que te preocupa más tu propia integridad que la mía, ¡claro! Tú no tienes mucho qué hacer, más allá de defender tu nombre. Pero yo debo volver a recuperar la confianza de todo el mundo. Tengo mucho más qué perder que tú y Malfoy.

—No me vengas a amedrentar, Harry. Sabes que tengo razón.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, tenía demasiadas ideas, y todas quería hacerlas. Ahora que sabía cómo era Lily quería hacer todo lo posible para poder ganarse su afecto.

—Iré con Neville a tomarme esa cerveza. —dijo levantándose, Kingsley entrecerró los ojos— Era mi amigo, y no creo que a John le haga mal tenerlo también como compañero.

—Harry, espera, tú no…

—Tengo clases ahora Kingsley, hablamos en la noche. —Se colocó su sombrero de hongo, y abrió la puerta, Kingsley se levantó abruptamente.

—¡Espera! ¡No he terminado contigo!

Y sin voltearse a verlo, Harry salió elegantemente del despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Últimamente no toleraba que todos los ojos que sabían su secreto estuvieran sobre él. Sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho, pero haber conocido al fin a su hija lo mantenía con la esperanza de que al fin todo estuviera saliendo bien.

Bajó un par de escaleras saludando cordialmente a todos los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino. Estaba dichoso, pero no sólo por lo de Lily, si no, porque los alumnos ya no lo veían como un bicho raro, todos se volteaban a saludarlo con una sonrisa entusiasta en la cara.

—Señor, ¿el lunes iremos a terreno? —preguntó el chico de Ravenclaw al que le había dado clases el primer día, Harry le sonrió.

—¡Claro!, así que preparen sus capas que vamos a ir al bosque.

Los gritos de entusiasmo se propagaron en el grupo de alumnos que rodeaban al muchacho, incluso algunos cuchicheos llegaron a sus oídos sobre Nordieth:

—¡Ella nunca nos había sacado del colegio antes!

—¿No creen que es mejor que ella?

—¡Es genial!

—¡Y guapo!

Harry se sonrojó y sonrió divertido mientras seguía caminando, no obstante esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se encontró justo frente a él a Nordieth.

—Supongo que le divierte oír esos comentarios, ¿no, profesor?

Harry tragó saliva, y su espalda se congeló. Era inevitable no temer ante las posibles metidas de pata. ¿Le enojaría tanto a Nordieth que los alumnos lo prefirieran sobre ella a tal punto de delatarlo? Las probabilidades eran grandes, y recién ahora se venía a dar cuenta del error que había cometido el muchacho segundos atrás.

—Sabes que no es así. —admitió con total sinceridad. Nunca le gustó la competencia ni estar por encima de nadie, y si su libertad estaba amenazada era mejor convencerla de que así era.

Nordieth achicó los ojos y caminó en dirección contraria a la de él pasando por su lado, deteniéndose cerca de su cabeza.

—No juegues conmigo Potter, mi reputación se está viendo bastante afectada por tu culpa. Déjame la pedagogía a mí, y tú encárgate de los tecnicismos, si es que aún quieres quedarte en el castillo.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Yo no amenazo, advierto.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle, la mujer se alejó con elegancia por el pasillo. Achicó los ojos cuando ni siquiera se preocupó por contestarle a una chica que la había saludado entusiasta.

—Vieja arpía—gruñó. Creyó que nada le empañaría su día, pero la dicha de la mañana se había desvanecido como el humo cuando Nordieth se cruzó en su camino. Su identidad al interior de castillo se hallaba amenazada y eso no debía olvidarlo. La _advertencia_ de Nordieth era clara: No podría vivir en paz, si no dejaba de hacer lo correcto.

Enojado, caminó a través del pasillo pensando en alguna solución que lo sacara del lío con aquella mujer. No estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de acercarse a sus hijos, pero tampoco a que lo tuviera como un títere con quien hacer y deshacer cuando quisiese.

Se detuvo un rato a mirar por los ventanales las copas de los árboles que se vislumbraban a lo lejos, el color anaranjado anunciaba que el otoño se acercaba y que pronto comenzaría el frío invernal. Se abrazó a sí mismo al recibir una brisa fresca y recordó súbitamente a los Dementores. Tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar el aspecto infernal y el olor a putrefacción que despedían sus cuerpos, y sobretodo cuando la imagen de Arthur mutilado se dirigía hacia él como alma en pena.

—¿Estás bien?

Harry se sobresaltó. Neville estaba a su lado con una mirada preocupada y el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sólo que hace muchos años que no estaba en Inglaterra. Ya ni recordaba los paisajes. —contestó suspirando.

—¿Hace cuanto que no venías?

—Lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que es el aire fresco. —De inmediato calló, Neville arqueó una ceja.

—Lo dices como si hubieses pasado encerrado mucho tiempo. ¿Tenías mucho trabajo?

—Sí, ¡no sabes cuánto! —corrigió con rapidez, Nordieth y Kingsley tenían razón: era demasiado fácil delatarse.

—¡Ya sabía yo que exagerabas con eso del aire fresco! Si Escocia es uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visitado.

—Sí…—tosió— ¿A qué hora quieres ir a tomarte la cerveza?

—Oh, sí, eso te iba a decir, Hagrid vendrá con nosotros, ya sabes, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿No te molesta, cierto?

El corazón de Harry se apretó, su cabeza se llenó de vivos recuerdos repletos de aventuras con el viejo guardabosques.

—¡No, claro que no! Será divertido.

—¡Excelente! Nos vemos al atardecer. Ahora tengo que ir a darle clase a ese par de revoltosos de Griffindor.

Harry rió y Neville lo secundó.

—Nos vemos. —se despidió. Neville se alejó con un movimiento de cabeza, y cuando lo vio desaparecer al final del corredor soltó todo el aire que había aguantado en los pulmones producto de los nervios. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de ser descubierto como hasta ese momento. Creyó que fingir ser otro iba a ser fácil, pero ciertamente no era así.

Era la primera vez en esa semana que daba una clase aburrida a los de segundo de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Sólo les dio a leer un capítulo completo de los Duendecillos de Cornualles y les enseñó un simple hechizo de escudo.

Muchos salieron decepcionados del salón. Después de haber escuchado durante la semana maravillas del profesor Whitemore, ahora se daban cuenta de que tal vez no era tan maravilloso. Por supuesto no faltaron los comentarios de favoritismo hacia Nordieth. Era una lástima que no anduviera cerca para oírlos.

Salió derrotado de la clase, con la sensación de que en cualquier momento le caería una bomba encima y todo se acabaría. La alegría de la mañana se había esfumado, todo por la culpa de Nordieth, temía que ya todos supieran su secreto, pero por suerte aún había alumnos que lo saludaban entusiastas y otros que simplemente lo miraban curiosos. Aún no aparecía nadie que lo apuntara con el dedo gritando que era Harry Potter.

—Parece que aún mantiene su promesa. —reconoció mirando hacia todos lados.

Fue tranquilamente hacia su habitación detrás de la armadura, aunque sin dejar de observar a través del rabillo del ojo si alguien lo estaba mirando de manera sospechosa.

Cuando al fin entró se lanzó sobre su cama con absoluta derrota. A penas había acabado la primera semana y ya no quería más guerra.

—Te ves fatigado amigo mío. —lo saludó Dumbledore con su característico sarcasmo. — ¿Acaso no tuviste suerte con Lily?

—Con Lily salió todo estupendo, ¡incluso dijo que me encontraba especial! —dijo levantándose, se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó al viejo director que estaba leyendo un libro sentado en su butaca. El hombre levantó los ojos con curiosidad y arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué estás tan tenso?

—Nordieth me está sacando de quicio— dijo poniéndose de pie y moviéndose de un lado a otro como gato encerrado, Dumbledore simplemente lo miró con curiosidad. —Me tiene amenazado, no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo, y tampoco puedo interceder en lo que los alumnos piensan de mí. Todos susurran cosas positivas hacia John Whitemore, pero nadie habla de Nordieth. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mantener mi secreto si depende de que ellos dejen hablar bien de mí?

—Pídeles que dejen de hacerlo. —le dijo resueltamente, Harry lo miró.— Si los alumnos te estiman como me has dado a entender que lo hacen, entonces pídeles que para no perder tu empleo dejen de hablar de ti en los pasillos.

—¿No será demasiado extraño? Además, es una razón estúpida. Perder mi empleo porque ellos hablen bien de mí puede ser la clave para que descubran quién soy. No faltará mucho para que alguien comience a averiguar de dónde vengo.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? —sonrió Dumbledore—Hasta el momento no he vuelto a escuchar sobre otro Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley o Hermione Granger que metan sus narices donde no deben.

Harry se sonrojó.

—¡Da igual! ¡No les puedo pedir eso a los alumnos! Es demasiado obvio. Van a comenzar a sospechar. Nunca faltan los alumnos suspicaces. —repentinamente se calló, y miró a Dumbledore fijamente, como si acabara de ocurrírsele algo— ¡Eso es!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Si Lily es como yo cuando joven entonces tendrá que descubrirme!

Por primera vez en ese rato el viejo profesor lo miró impresionado. Harry estaba comenzando a trazar un plan en su cabeza.

—Harry, no te arriesgues. Que Lily te encuentre simpático no es razón para arriesgar tu identidad de esa manera.

—No es arriesgar. Quiero ganarme su afecto tanto como para que me considere mejor padre que Valmorian. —dijo entusiasmado— Quiero que vea a John Whitemore como un padre, si lo consigo, poco a poco irá descubriendo quién soy.

—No es una mala idea—admitió el anciano—, pero ¿has pensado cómo lograrás que no se espante cuando descubra que eres su padre? Recuerda que ella ha oído historias, y hasta el día de hoy te considera peligroso. No va a ser muy fiable para ella darse cuenta que la han engañado con un disfraz, por muy buena persona que sea John Whitemore.

Repentinamente el plan de Harry se vino abajo con una montaña de naipes. Su corazón entusiasta repentinamente se detuvo, y comenzó a volver a sentir aquella presión debido al miedo de ser rechazado por sus hijos.

—Gracias…—masculló molesto— Me has recordado que Lily me odia.

Dumbledore sonrió paternal.

—No te odia, pero debes recordar los detalles. Sigues siendo tan impulsivo como cuando joven, amigo mío. —repuso el anciano con la misma sonrisa— Debes recordar que Lily ha crecido en un medio familiar hostil, donde todas las opiniones hacia ti son negativas. Nunca ha escuchado nada positivo de su padre.

—Espero que te equivoques. —dijo Harry con tristeza, Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Yo también. —Harry lo miró— Creo que deberías prepararte para la salida con Neville y Hagrid, estarán felices de tener a alguien más con quién conversar.

—¿Alguien más?

—¡Hasta luego, Harry!

—¡Albus, espe…!

Harry volvió a quedarse sólo en la habitación a penas el viejo profesor salió del cuadro por el costado del marco, dejando atrás su libro abierto y con la portada hacia arriba. No tardó en preguntarse cómo los retratos podían obtener esos objetos si no estaban en el interior de la pintura. Pero eso lo averiguaría más tarde. Ahora, debía alistarse para la primera noche de juerga después de diecisiete años.

Fue bastante complicado disimular que no conocía a Hagrid o a Neville en esa reunión tan íntima. Se reían de anécdotas del pasado que él conocía muy bien, pero que debía fingir que no sabía. Aunque de repente se le escapaban algunas carcajadas demasiado familiares y debía interrumpirlas mintiendo con que algo similar le había sucedido.

—¡Es en serio John! Malfoy se puso a llorar como una nena y el pobre de Buckbeak no le había hecho ni medio rasguño.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —gruñó el guardabosques mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido— ese idiota miserable por poco le cuesta la vida. Por suerte el bueno de Sirius Black lo salvó. Aunque siempre me he preguntado si la presencia de Buck le habrá traído desgracias a quienes lo conocieron.

Harry había ensombrecido su semblante al recordar a Sirius, y que tanto su padrino cómo él habían sido condenados injustamente. Probablemente, de estar vivo, Sirius lo habría ayudado a salir de Azkaban y a limpiar su nombre, pero bien sabía que no sacaba nada con pensar en aquellos detalles cuando ya todo estaba hecho.

—Parece que no perdían el tiempo. ¡Lo pasaban muy bien en el colegio!

—Bueno, no era un nido de rosas, pero con los buenos amigos siempre se pasa bien. —dijo Neville levantando sus hombros, Harry aún no se acostumbraba a verlo con esa calva redonda y el bigote bien alargado.

—Sí, es cierto…—dijo recordando a Ron y a Hermione y sus grandes aventuras.

—Oh, no…—gruñó Hagrid repentinamente.

—No puede ser…—lo imitó Neville— ¡Es viernes! ¿Por qué tenían que venir hoy?

Curioso, Harry se dio vuelta y notó que acababan de entrar una mujer muy elegante acompañada de dos hombres: uno con barba blanca muy gruesa y cabello largo amarrado en una cola, y otro demasiado bien vestido como para estar en una taberna, con la barba muy bien peinada dibujada alrededor de su mandíbula, y un fino bigote.

—¿Quiénes son? —quiso saber girándose y hablando muy bajo. Sacó por sus propias conclusiones que no eran bienvenidos en aquel lugar, ya que todos los que visitaban la taberna los miraban recelosos.

—Es el ministro con su esposa y su asistente. —murmuró Neville intentando disimular bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla. —Normalmente aparecen los sábados, y nadie viene. Pero hoy al parecer cambiaron de idea.

Harry volvió a girarse fingiendo que miraba a la camarera, incluso le coqueteó para ver mejor la barra.

Al principio le costó reconocerlos, pero luego recordó la cara de Henoc Gullier, el ministro actual de magia, el que lo juzgó cuando fue condenado. La sangre repentinamente se le enfrió. Estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él. Debía calcular bien cada movimiento, no se podía poner nervioso. ¡No podía delatarse!

—¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí? —gruñó Hagrid apretando los puños sobre la mesa, Harry lo miró curioso.

—¿Por qué no son bienvenidos? —quiso saber.

—Son unos malditos, se creen que por tener poder pueden hacer y deshacer con quién y cómo quieran. —dijo Neville, Harry jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

—¿Qué hicieron?—preguntó, necesitaba sacar toda la información posible. Pero entonces a Hagrid se le aguaron los ojos. —¿Dije algo malo?

Un sonoro rugido salió de la nariz del semigigante cuando éste se sonó. Toda la gente que estaba alrededor lo miró, incluso el ministro con sus dos invitados, pero luego volvieron a interesarse en sus asuntos.

—Ese maldito de Gullier mandó a prisión a mi buen Harry —susurró Hagrid derramando gruesas lágrimas dentro de su barril de cerveza. A Harry se le apretó el corazón.

—¿Harry? —preguntó lentamente.

—Harry Potter—susurró Neville, y luego suspiró—. Ese mal parido de Gullier fue el que envió a Harry a prisión sin haberse podido defender. Nunca nos dejaron visitarlo. Aún no entiendo por qué. La familia no quiso que nadie lo visitara, estaban enfadados, claro, confesó un crimen, pero yo sigo creyendo en su inocencia. —el corazón de Harry comenzó a acelerarse a la vez que un montón de emociones de gratitud hacia Neville batallaban por salir y expresarse en un grito que revelara toda la verdad, pero debía abstenerse. —Ni siquiera a la pobre de Hermione dejaron que lo visitara.

—¿Hermione? —aunque fue más una exclamación que una pregunta, ninguno de sus dos interlocutores notó el tono de entusiasmo en su voz.

—La mejor amiga de Harry, y su concuñada. —explicó Neville— Una vez quiso escaparse para ir a dejarle una tarta, pero la descubrieron y desde entonces hechizaron el sector dos kilómetros a la redonda para que no pudiera salir de la casa. ¡Estuvo a punto de divorciarse!

—¡No! —exclamó Harry asombrado. Que Hermione quisiera separarse de Ron ya era demasiado para el camino que la historia estaba tomando.

—¡No exageres Neville! —le reprochó Hagrid—Hermione adora a Ron, lo que pasa es que la familia completa quería protegerse. Ron estaba destrozado, sólo quería proteger a su mujer y sus hijos de una persona que había sido condenada por asesinato, y que más aún, era su mejor amigo.

—¡Pero era Harry! —lo defendió Neville, y las ganas de Harry por gritar y pararse sobre la mesa se hicieron más grandes.

—Sí, amigo mío, lo sé. Pero hasta el día de hoy siguen creyendo que Harry mató a Arthur, y para la familia que lo acogió, no fue fácil aceptar algo tan horrible como aquello.

—Suena terrible…—dijo Harry con la garganta apretada, Neville y Hagrid levantaron los hombros.

—Lo es, por eso odiamos tanto a Gullier, y bueno, a Valmorian, ¿quién no?

De inmediato a Harry se le erizó la piel, sintió que cada fibra de su ser se incendiaba y se cargaba de un odio incontenible. Las ganas de matar a alguien estaban floreciendo en todo su cuerpo y era inevitable. Con lentitud se giró y observó al tercer acompañante, al hombre de barba pulcra y chaqueta de satín.

Sabía que había sentido algo extraño al momento de verlo porque súbitamente en su cuerpo se descargó un torrente de electricidad que podría haber quemado a todos en el lugar, pero sólo llegó a Valmorian, a quien le estalló la copa de vino en sus propias manos mojándole la cara.

—¡Pero, qué demonios!

Los magos que estaban a su lado y la mujer de Gullier, se alejaron de inmediato a penas el vidrio estalló. La camarera, con la cual Harry había fingido coquetear para mirar a la barra, estaba ahora limpiando el mesón y disculpándose por cualquier imprevisto. Sin embargo, a pesar del aturdimiento por el incidente, Valmorian limpió los restos con la varita y luego rió:

—¡No te preocupes querida! Normalmente no mido mi fuerza y tiendo a romper las cosas. —bromeó, y muchos alrededor soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Vieron eso? —se entusiasmó Neville con la voz cargada de burla.

—Podrían habérsele incrustado los vidrios en la cara. —gruñó Hagrid terminando de beberse su barril.

Harry se giró nuevamente y observó a sus acompañantes con la mirada cargada de culpa.

—Creo… creo que es hora de que me vaya. —anunció levantándose lentamente, pero Neville lo detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes irte, la noche recién empieza! ¡Y no tienes clases mañana! —agregó con rapidez al ver que Harry iba a abrir la boca. El aludido volvió a sentarse e intentó concentrarse en Lily, con la intención de olvidarse de Valmorian, pero no le estaba dando resultados. Pensar a su hija le recordaba a Ginny. La imagen de aquel hombre besando a su mujer lo pilló desprevenido y no pudo más que apretar los puños aguantándose las ganas de levantarse y de golpearlo en la cara hasta matarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien John? —le preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

—Sí, perfecto, ¿por qué lo preguntan?

—Pues…—Neville y Hagrid se miraron. El semigigante entonces sacó de debajo de su enorme abrigo un pedazo de vidrio roto que parecía haber sido pulido por los costados. Neville lo tomó y lo colocó frente a Harry. Lo que vio le impactó.

Era un pequeño espejo que reflejaba la cara de John Whitemore totalmente enajenado y rabioso. Sus ojos destellaban con un odio que jamás había visto en una persona, además de Voldemort, y su boca estaba tan tensa que recién se daba cuenta de porqué le dolía tanto la mandíbula.

—Yo…—agitó la cabeza y se acomodó los anteojos que se le habían resbalado por la nariz.

—Te entendemos, ¿también tienes algún problema con el ministro, no? —le preguntó Neville, Harry abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué contestar.

—No lo conozco… pero después de o que me han contado no puedo más que hacerme una mala idea de él. Después de todo, Harry Potter nos salvó la vida. —argumentó sin pensar muy bien en la coherencia de su respuesta. Neville y Hagrid sonrieron complacidos, casi con ternura, pero de inmediato esa expresión cambió cuando Harry sintió una sombra que le cubrió la cabeza.

—¿Hablan de Harry Potter? —la voz gruesa, elegante, pero con ese horrible siseo que Harry tanto recordaba, le heló la espina dorsal. Se giró con lentitud y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo Athos Valmorian.

Podía actuar impulsivamente y matarlo ahí mismo, porque ganas le sobraban, pero por alguna razón algo en su interior le hizo mantener la cordura. Miró al sujeto que sonreía burlonamente mientras sus dos compañeros sólo lo observaban con el odio más puro reflejado en sus ojos. —¿Cómo estás Neville?

—Estaba bien hasta que llegaste, _Athos_.

El hombre simplemente sonrió divertido, tomándose aquel siseo cargado de odio de Neville como una broma personal.

—¡Siempre me haces reír! —Exclamó soltando una carcajada falsa y demasiado preparada para gusto de Harry. —¿Puedo?

Valmorian señaló el asiento al lado de Harry y éste por supuesto no pudo hacer más que dejarle espacio. Mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta y se sentaba en la butaca, Harry aprovechó de recordar y distinguir cada detalle de ese rostro, preguntándose qué le habría hecho él, para haber recibido tal castigo de su parte.

El hombre tenía una elegancia moderna, una sonrisa cautivadora, y una voz simpática y amigable. Probablemente aquella era la razón por la cual sus dos amigos lo miraban con recelo, además de no gustarles la idea de que compartieran la misma mesa.

—No es que quiera ser descortés —comenzó Neville— pero nosotros ya nos íbamos.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera nos han presentado! ¡Además, es viernes! ¡Y la noche es joven!

Harry rodó los ojos y de inmediato dibujó su mejor y más amigable sonrisa en cuanto Valmorian le ofreció su mano.

—Athos Valmorian, asistente personal del ministro, es un gusto.

—John Whitemore. —dijo Harry apretando la mano con fuerza desmedida, Athos abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Vaya! Sabía que los escoceses eran de manos fuertes, pero esto es demasiado. —bromeó, y luego soltó una carcajada a penas Harry le soltó la mano. —Creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerlo antes. Su rostro me es familiar.

Harry tragó saliva con fuerza e intentó dibujar su mejor sonrisa.

—Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensas. —dijo intentando sonar modesto, Athos achicó los ojos.

—¿Y qué pasó con la elfa?

—Sigue trabajando en el colegio, y se llama Nordieth Cardinni, por si no lo recuerda. —interrumpió Hagrid con disgusto.

—Sí, sí… eso. —dijo con desden sin prestarle importancia a Hagrid— ¿En qué trabaja ahora? ¿Las cocinas?

Harry frunció el ceño en cuanto éste lanzó una sonora carcajada que no fue compartida por nadie. Ahora comprendía por qué el odio del resto de los presentes hacia él. Era un racista, probablemente un partidario de la pureza de la sangre. Hagrid tenía razón para mirarlo como lo hacía.

—Es una gran profesora, y no, no trabaja en las cocinas. —la defendió Harry, — Ambos impartimos la clase. Ella fue muy amable de cederme un par de cursos.

Valmorian hizo un gesto con la boca y levantó los hombros.

—Veamos cuánto le dura con un profesor de verdad dándole la competencia. —dijo sin mirarlo mientras le pedía a la mesera que le llevara otra copa de vino. Luego volteó a sonreírle.

—Ella es una gran profesora Athos, y los alumnos que estudian bajo su tutela son los mejores del rubro.

Al parecer Valmorian le vio razón a su argumento, por lo que repentinamente y sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta cambió rápidamente el tema.

—Oí que hablaban de Harry Potter. —dijo con seriedad, pero siempre manteniendo una sonrisa petulante. Harry achicó los ojos, fijándose en cada detalle y expresión tanto de Athos como de Hagrid y Neville.

—No es nada que te incumba. —le reprochó Neville.

—¡Oh! Yo creo que sí. ¿Acaso no saben que está demente?

Harry de inmediato levantó la oreja poniendo mucha atención. Hagrid estaba enfadado.

—¿Cómo no va a estar demente si lo tienen encerrado en esa maldita prisión hace diecisiete años sin poder ver a nadie? —gruñó golpeando la mesa. Athos se inclinó hacia atrás con elegancia antes de que los restos de cerveza lo mancharan.

—Es lo que merecen criminales cómo él.

—¡Harry no es un criminal! —Lo defendió Neville con los dientes apretados sin levantar la voz.

—Eso no lo es lo que dice su prontuario. En fin —agregó con rapidez—, dudo que le vuelva a hacer daño a alguien después del estado en el que se encuentra.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —Rugió Hagrid, Valmorian sonrió siniestramente y a Harry se le heló la espalda.

—Los guardias creen que lo besó un dementor. Está inerte en vida. Choca con las paredes, gime, no habla, sus ojos no brillan. Es un cuerpo carente de alma. Está así hace un par de semanas.

—¡Malditos bastardos! —Bramó Hagrid levantándose de la mesa, Neville estaba choqueado. —¡¿Qué le hicieron?

Valmorian se levantó del asiento alejando las manos de la mesa antes de que todo lo derramado lo ensuciara. Todos los clientes de Las Tres Escobas observaban el espectáculo, inclusive Gullier y su esposa.

—Hay, mis amigos, no se pongan así. —dijo con fingida ternura, como si un padre le explicara a sus hijos la razón de su mascota muerta — Piensen que se liberaron de un criminal peligroso. Su cuerpo va a ser quemado muy pronto. Si no hay alma, no hay sufrimiento. Hay que eliminar al Inferí que habita en esa celda antes de que dejé todo podrido.

—¡Maldito hijo de p…!

—¡Ya basta, Hagrid! —dijo Neville interponiéndose ante él con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —¡No vale la pena!

—¡Así es, mi buen Neville! —Sonrió Athos colocándole una mano en el hombro, pero Neville se la quitó con un rudo movimiento.

—¿Estarás satisfecho, no? —le soltó, y a Harry le dio la sensación de que lo había dicho sin pensar.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —le contestó con una elegancia absurda moviendo su mano en círculos.

—¿Eso querías no? Hace años que esperas a que Ginny quede viuda para casarte con ella.

Al escuchar aquello el corazón de Harry se detuvo, ahora era cuando debía poner atención.

—¡Eres muy gracioso! ¿Sabías? —dijo con una sonrisa muy apretada, pero aún manteniendo su elegancia. A Harry le impresionó cómo mantenía la compostura cuando probablemente quería hechizar a Neville y mandarlo al otro extremo de la taberna.

—Ella siempre le fue fiel a Harry incluso estando en la cárcel, y aún sabiendo que era culpable respetó los votos. Sabías que estando él fuera del camino, al fin se casaría contigo ¿no?

Entonces, finalmente vio tras los ojos oscuros de Valmorian el odio que profesaba hacia Neville, Hagrid, y él mismo. Pero lo ocultaba demasiado bien para estar en público. Dibujó una sonrisa curvada y se acomodó la chaqueta antes de volver a donde estaba el ministro.

—No hablaré de mi vida privada contigo, Neville. —contestó con los dientes apretados, Harry sabía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y admiraba el valor de su amigo para seguir defendiendo su honor y el de Ginny. —el que seas amigo de Ginevra no te da derecho a meterte en nuestras vidas.

—Sabes que ella me cuenta todo.

Valmorian achicó los ojos, y Harry se preparó para la asestada.

—No todo. —murmuró con aquella misma sonrisa siniestra que a Harry le recordaba un mal sueño—. Por cierto, me dijo que si te veía te mandara saludos.

—Señor, aquí tiene su copa…

—No la voy a tomar, désela a otra persona.

La camarera quedó con la copa de vino en sus manos observando como el asistente del ministro se alejaba con elegancia, y luego se volteó a ver a los tres amigos.

—¿Alguien la quiere?

Pero negaron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

Los tres caminaron en silencio en dirección al castillo. Hagrid no dejaba de llorar, probablemente pensando en qué a él, Harry, lo matarían en pocos días para acabar con su tormento en Azkaban. Y si Neville tenía razón, tal vez era lo que faltaba para que por fin Ginny se casara con Valmorian.

Su corazón se llenó de nubes negras, necesitaba saber más información. Neville había dicho que Ginny aún respetaba los votos matrimoniales, razón por la cual no se casaba aún. Pero, ¿y si eso además significaba otra cosa?

La nube de esperanza con la de amargura llenaron su pecho de dolores indescriptibles. Faltaba poco para llegar al castillo, pero ciertamente ya no podía vivir así.

El guardabosques volvió a sonarse la nariz que en medio de aquella oscura noche sonó similar a un trueno, y entonces, se detuvo.

—Alto…—murmuró. Sabía que iba a cometer una locura, sabía que aquello podía meterlo en problemas y que tal vez no podría funcionar, pero tenía que menguar el dolor de sus dos amigos. Además, eran los únicos en ese lugar, además de Kingsley, Nordieth y Draco, que confiaban en él.

—¿Pasa algo, John? —preguntó Neville, y Harry lo miró. —¿Estás bien amigo?

Debía ser demasiado obvio su temor, porque de inmediato tanto Hagrid como Neville lo comenzaron a urgir para que fuera a la enfermería.

—No, no, estoy bien… Sólo que…

—¿Qué ocurre John?

—Es sobre Harry Potter.

—¿Qué ocurre con él? —preguntó Neville con amabilidad, aunque su voz sonó quebrada. Harry sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo por creer que él era un muerto en vida y sin esperanzas. Un ser que vivió diecisiete años solo sin la compañía de nadie y sin respuestas.

Pero la verdad era muy clara, no sólo él había sufrido.

—Hay algo que tienen que saber de él.

—¿Acaso sabes algo de él que nosotros no? —pregunto Hagrid con cierto tono de sospecha. Harry suspiró profundamente.

—Bueno, la verdad, sí.

Los dos se acercaron y acorralaron a Harry en medio de esa oscuridad, y agradeció que una tormenta se acercara, así todo sería más fácil.

—¡Habla! —le ordenó Hagrid—¿Qué nos ocultas Whitemore?

—¡Hagrid no seas irrespetuoso!

—¡Dice que sabe de Harry! ¡De mi amigo! —resopló Hagrid derramando sendas lágrimas. —¡HABLA!

Harry retrocedió y por un segundo dudó que lo que fuera hacer estuviese correcto. Pero ya no tenía más opciones. Si los Dioses, o el Dios al que tanto Hermione le rezaba el día de su condena, estaban de su lado, entonces todo estaría bien.

—Él no está loco, y mucho menos a punto de morir… espero…

—¿De qué hablas? —lo encaró Neville—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Si hace a penas unas horas no sabías nada de él!

—¡Sé todo de él! —Gritó por encima de un trueno ensordecedor, Hagrid gruñó.

—Sabía que éste no era de fiar, se está burlando de nosotros… ¡vámonos Neville!

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero ambos habían vuelto a retomar el camino de vuelta al castillo. Le fue imposible evitar ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos de Neville.

—¡Esperen! ¡Es verdad! ¡Él está sano y salvo!

Neville se detuvo.

—¡Vámonos que va a comenzar a llover y tengo que entrar a los Escergutos! —Gritó Hagrid a Neville comenzando a perder la paciencia. Pero el otro no se movió.

—¿Qué sabes de Harry? ¿Por qué lo conoces? —le preguntó Neville, Harry sonrió.

—Sé más de él que nadie que lo haya conocido antes.

Un par de gotas comenzaron a caer, Hagrid perdió la paciencia.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no conoces a Harry, nunca lo conociste! ¡Eres un completo extraño! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Burlarte de nosotros?

—Hagrid tiene razón, no es agradable que bromees así con nosotros… es muy decepcionante.

—¡ALTO! —Gritó Harry, y la voz de Whitemore hizo eco en todo el camino. Los dos lo quedaron mirando por última vez antes de girarse nuevamente y de volver al castillo, era ahora o nunca. —Yo sé todo sobre él, porque…

—¡¿Por qué? —gritaron los dos.

—¡YO SOY HARRY!

Neville y Hagrid se quedaron con la boca abierta, pasmados, sin saber qué decir. En ese momento un nuevo trueno estalló en el cielo seguido de un rayo y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Harry los quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que pudo ver fue tristeza y miedo en los ojos de sus dos amigos.

—Linda forma de burlarte, pero ya no es divertido… Sigue tu camino solo. —murmuró Neville. Harry gruñó.

—¡Es verdad!

—¡Ya vete, Whitemore! ¡Si no quieres que te rompa los huesos a palos! —gruñó Hagrid apretando los puños. Pero Harry no se movió de su lugar.

—Pueden pensar y hacer lo que quieran, pero se los voy a demostrar. ¡Yo soy Harry!

—¡Ya basta con eso Whitemore!

—¡Qué soy Harry!

—¡Ahora verás maldito…!

Pero antes que Hagrid se lanzara sobre él, Harry mentalizó el conjuro que Draco le había enseñado. Las palabras se ordenaron en su mente como si las gritara en voz alta. En ese momento, la lluvia cayó con más fuerza, y repentinamente un rayo alcanzó a los tres hombres.

Hagrid y Neville cayeron a los diferentes costados del camino, mientras que Harry, de espaldas, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho.

—¿Están todos bien?

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—¡Hagrid!

—¡Neville!

—¿Dónde está Whitemore?

—¡Qué no soy Whitemore!

No bastaron más palabras ni explicaciones, sus caras de espanto fueron la respuesta que Harry necesitaba para que le creyeran. Ahí, frente a los dos hombres, el verdadero Harry Potter estaba de pie, embarrado entero, y vestido con las largas ropas de Whitemore. Su cabello azabache desordenado, sus ojos verde esmeralda y la tan reconocida cicatriz que adornaba su frente fueron más que una prueba necesaria para probar que él, estaba más vivo que nunca.

* * *

**Notas**

Como siempre lamento la demora. Ya saben , no vivo de esto, (aunque me encanta).  
Espero que el próximo salga más temprano que tarde.  
Cada vez se pone mejor, así que es posible que no falte mucho para que Lily sepa la verdad. Esta historia es ágil y rápida. Así que espero que la estén disfrutando.

Un abrazo.

Anya.


	14. Sombras en la Oscuridad

**XIII**

**Sombras en la Oscuridad  
**

Harry se quedó inmóvil sintiendo el peso de las ropas de Whitemore sobre su cuerpo y el agua escurriéndole por todos lados. Hagrid y Neville estaban parados en medio de la tormenta y del camino mirándolo estupefactos, tal vez, no había sido buena idea haberse revelado tan abruptamente.

El miedo había comenzado a invadirlo cuando se dio cuenta de su error, sus viejos amigos lo veían como si se hubiese aparecido el mismísimo Voldemort, no era una buena señal.

—Eh… ¡sorpresa! —dijo levantando los hombros, a Hagrid le temblaron los labios.

—No… no puede ser…

—¡Detente Hagrid! —gritó Neville cuando el gigante hizo ademán de abalanzarse brutalmente sobre Harry. — ¿Qué clase de maldita broma es esta?

—¡No es ninguna broma! —dijo mientras hacía un vago intento por secarse el agua de la cara con la manga de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué te ves como Harry? —sollozó Hagrid, y Harry resopló.

—¡Soy Harry! —insistió— ¡me sacaron de Azkaban para recuperar a mi familia!

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó Neville acercándose peligrosamente apuntándolo con la varita. Harry, sin recordar que tenía la suya en el bolsillo del pantalón, retrocedió asustado.

—Escuchen, yo…

—¡Tú nada, impostor! —bramó Hagrid derramando sendas lágrimas—¡Deja de mentir sobre Harry! ¡Harry está encerrado en Azkaban sufriendo la peor de las torturas y tú vienes y te transformas en él! ¡Deberíamos maldecirte por ser tan hijo de…!

—¡Soy yo! ¡Se los juro!

La tormenta cayó con más fuerza y Harry sintió que la chaqueta de Whitemore además de quedarle grande le estaba pesando una tonelada. Neville bajó la varita y sus ojos brillaron con un rayo. Algo logró distinguir en su mirada, pero no supo explicarlo.

—Si eres Harry, dime, ¿cómo se llamó la primera mascota que llevé a Hogwarts? —

Harry parpadeó confundido.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó aturdido, Neville se acercó amenazante volviendo a levantar la varita.

—¿Me ves cara de chiste?

—Responde…—gruñó Hagrid con su melena y barba escurriendo litros de agua.

—Trevor—dijo resueltamente, y luego levantó los hombros al ver la cara de perplejidad de sus dos amigos— ¿Era ese…? ¿O no?

—¿Qué invité a ver a Harry a mi choza en su primer año? —preguntó Hagrid adelantándose un paso por delante de Neville, Harry lo miró y volvió a levantar los hombros.

—¿Hablas de Norberta o del caldero misterioso que hervía en tu chimenea? —gritó por encima de un trueno, Hagrid abrió la boca conmocionado.

—Merlín…—suspiró.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —preguntó Neville, Harry apretó los labios y achicó los ojos tras los lentes cuando le entró agua.

—Si no se me atrofió el cerebro en Azkaban, sí, estoy seguro que soy yo—bromeó con una sonrisa torcida.

Parecía que sus dos amigos aún no se tragaban la noticia. Comprobar que Whitemore era Harry implicaba un gran problema, ya que ahora el secreto debía mantenerse más que nunca.

Un rayo brilló a lo lejos, la lluvia comenzó a caer fría calándole los huesos, pronosticando una tormenta de nieve.

—¡Hay que entrar al colegio! —grito Harry soportando el peso de la chaqueta— ¡Me estoy congelando!

Los otros dos parecieron dudar.

—Está bien, pero no te soltaremos hasta hablar de esto con Kingsley.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó asustado al imaginarse la expresión del director al saber que había abierto la boca.

—Si eres Harry no tienes nada que temer—terció Hagrid de manera sospechosa y lo jaló con brusquedad del cuello de la chaqueta.

—¡Hagrid! —gritó Neville, pero el gigante ya arrastraba a Harry camino al castillo.

—No te pongas blando ahora Neville, debemos llevar a este cretino donde el director a comprobar la verdad —dijo mientras zamarreaba a Harry, quién además de empapado ya estaba cubierto de barro—, porque si es una mala broma…

Harry tragó saliva aterrado. Una cosa era decirle a Kingsley que ellos dos ya sabían, y otra muy diferente era que éste se hiciera el desentendido para proteger su identidad. Ambas opciones terminaban con él del peor modo. No tenía salida.

Tardaron un rato en llegar al castillo. Harry aguantó los zamarreos y la brutalidad de Hagrid a medida que iban avanzando. Se ganó un buen par de chichones y rasmillones en las piernas y brazos que el gigante probablemente le provocó adrede. El frío tampoco ayudó a menguar el dolor. El sólo hecho de sentir las piernas entumidas le provocó más dolor ante cada rose con las piedras del camino.

—¡No es necesaria tanta rudeza Hagrid! —Se quejó Harry, Hagrid se detuvo justo frente a la entrada de los cerdos alados y lo tomó con ambas manos por el cuello.

—¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre! ¡Cómo puedes burlarte de este modo!

—¿Qué las pruebas no fueron suficientes? —Gimió con dolor al sentir las heridas rozarle con la tela del pantalón, Hagrid lo soltó con fuerza haciéndolo tropezar y luego apuntó con su paraguas rosado a los cerdos.

Las rejas se abrieron y Harry comprendió entonces una realidad que no había previsto: No podía entrar con la apariencia de sí mismo al colegio.

A pesar de que estaba bañado en lodo y con el frío calándole hasta los huesos, logró encontrar su varita y articular un hechizo lo suficientemente potente para que le desfigurara el rostro, pero el gigante lo descubrió. Neville, que iba tras ellos se detuvo asustado al ver la escena.

—¿Pero qué le hiciste Hagrid?

—¿Yo? ¡Fue este idiota que no quiere que lo reconozcan! ¡Se atacó con un hechizo punzante!

Neville lo miró ceñudo, Harry tenía la cara totalmente inflamada, y sus ojos se veían tan pequeños que apenas se podía distinguir si los tenía abiertos o cerrados.

—¿Cuál es la idea, eh? —le preguntó Neville ayudándole a levantarse. Harry se dejó ayudar.

—No quiero que me reconozcan—contestó sintiendo que los ojos le ardían—No quiero que Lily me vea todavía.

—¿Cómo osas hablar de Lily? —Susurró Hagrid con un dejo de aullido en su voz, Harry intentó mirarlo pero no veía nada.

—¡Es mi hija! —dijo sintiendo los labios inflamados, frío y el peso de la chaqueta causándole dolor de espalda. —¿Podemos entrar?

—No creas que te dejaremos ir tan fácil—apuntó Neville empujándolo del brazo hacia la entrada del castillo— Te llevaremos donde Kingsley.

Harry tragó saliva. En realidad, sí quería ir donde Kingsley, pero temía que éste lo lanzara por la ventana de la torre cuando se enterara de lo estúpido que fue su impulso.

Tuvo suerte que en ese momento no hubiesen alumnos en el pasillo. Escuchaba sus pasos húmedos mojar el suelo mientras Hagrid lo arrastraba por la solapa de la chaqueta, agradecía que no hubiese nadie cerca para llamar la atención.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la gárgola principal que daba al despacho del director, Neville gritó la contraseña y ésta se corrió dejando ver la escalera de caracol.

Por primera vez Harry no deseaba ver a nadie. No estaba dispuesto a recibir más maldiciones, mucho menos provenientes de Kingsley. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras con rapidez. Sabía que Hagrid cada un paso adelantaba al menos cuatro escalones, pero también sabía que los golpes que le propiciaba el gigante en las piernas eran adrede.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Neville tocó y Hagrid carraspeó con fuerza para hacerse notar, Harry simplemente se quedó sin aire.

—¡Kinglsey! ¡Abre la puerta ahora!

Desde el interior Harry escuchó susurros y expresiones de impresión, Kingsley estaba con más gente dentro. Sintió como la sangre se le helaba a medida que el director se acercaba a la puerta. Si se encontraba con todos los docentes en el despacho estaba totalmente jodido.

—¡Pero qué escándalo es ese? ¿¡No tienen res…? —Kingsley se quedó en la mitad de la frase cuando lo descubrió frente a él totalmente empapado y desfigurado con Hagrid agarrándolo por el cuello como si fuera un animal. Harry notó cómo el director empalidecía a pesar de su color de piel y que por un segundo parecía quedar sin habla.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo Kingsley? —preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta que Harry reconoció perfectamente, y rogó porque su dueño no asomara la cabeza. Pero fue tarde. Neville y Hagrid ahogaron un grito y repentinamente él se vio en el suelo.

—¿Qué hace éste aquí? —gruñó Hagrid.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo Kingsley?

—¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? —gritó una tercera voz desde adentro. Harry intentó recobrar el aire desde el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. No sabía cómo salirse de ésta. A penas se había colocado de rodillas cuando vislumbró frente a sus ojos un par de zapatos morados.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con ganas de matarlo, y un par oscuro y cizañero que parecía sonreír por aquella humillación pública.

Draco y Kingsley se miraron y de inmediato apuntaron con sus varitas a Hagrid y Neville.

—¡No! —gritó Harry poniéndose de pie interponiéndose entre las varitas y sus amigos.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota Potter! —le gritó Draco— ¡hazte a un lado antes de que se nos vayan diez años de trabajo a la mierda!

—¿Potter? —susurró Neville, Harry se giró para mirarlo chocando con la mirada sorprendida y emocionada de su amigo— ¿Entonces era cierto?

—Cada palabra. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa deformada al ver como a Neville se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Tú?... ¿Entonces no fue un accidente? —Lo increpó Kingsley atónito, Harry sintió como la rabia afloraba en su pecho.

—¡Les dijeron que me iban a matar!

—¡Debiste haber dejado que creyeran que estabas muerto imbécil! —gritó Draco apuntando a Neville al medio de sus ojos—¡Ahora apártate para borrarles la memoria!

—¡Fue Valmorian! —gritó Harry enojado, ambos magos lo quedaron viendo con sorpresa y bajaron sus varitas a medias.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Kingsley, pero Hagrid fue el que contestó.

—Ese miserable de Valmorian nos dijo que Harry estaba loco, que lo había besado un dementor y que ya que su cuerpo estaba vacío lo iban a matar para que no ocupara más espacio—dijo sollozando y viendo a Harry desde arriba derramando sendas lágrimas— ¡por Dumbledore! ¡Estás vivo!

Ante la sorpresa de Harry, Hagrid se abalanzó sobre él para limpiarle la tierra con sus enormes manos. Se sintió igual que debajo de una aplanadora cuando la mano del gigante comenzó a secarle el cabello empujándolo hacia abajo.

—¡Hagrid, me aplastas! —gritó cuando su espalda crujió. Kingsley aún estaba choqueado por aquella revelación, sin embargo la rabia que sentía por la falta de consideración de Harry se notaba en sus oscuros ojos negros.

—¡Todos adentro! —ordenó bajando la varita. Se hizo a un lado mientras Nordieth entraba a la oficina mascullando molesta sin quitar los ojos de encima del sucio gigante. Draco no obstante nunca bajó la guardia y se colocó detrás de los otros para que pudiera hechizarlos en el momento oportuno.

Neville aún estaba choqueado y parecía no reaccionar. Se sentó en una butaca y un elfo se apareció de inmediato apenas éste deseó un vaso de agua con azúcar. Sus manos temblaban, y cuando ya todos estuvieron dentro de la oficina, con Draco cuidando la puerta, se tomó el líquido de un solo trago.

—¿Alguien puede decirme qué está ocurriendo? —suplicó Neville secándose con la manga de su chaqueta el sudor de la frente.

Hagrid se había sentado en un sillón ocupando todo el espacio, mientras Harry, en medio de la oficina, esperaba cual convicto una sentencia.

—Eso quiero saber. —dijo Kingsley apuntando con su varita a la puerta. Draco se hizo a un lado cuando escuchó un "clic" y de inmediato hechizó el lugar susurrando suavemente: "_Muffiliato_"

—Al parecer el señor Potter no sabe mantener la boca cerrada —dijo Nordieth con cierto tono de burla. Parecía encantada que se supiera quién era el impostor que le había quitado la mitad de su trabajo. —Y al parecer tampoco sabe hechizarse muy bien.

—¡Ya les dije lo que ocurrió! —gritó defendiéndose como un niño. Había olvidado lo de su cara inflamada, así que de inmediato de deshizo del embrujo volviendo a ver todo con claridad. Nordieth rodó los ojos, pero Harry la ignoró—. Valmorian estaba en las Tres Escobas. Dijo que iba matarme porque mi cuerpo ya no tiene vida. ¡Tenía qué decirles Kingsley! Iban a creer que estaba muerto y ya no habría más opciones de poder recuperar a mis hijos. ¡Necesito que sepan que estoy vivo!

—Aún no lo puedo creer…—susurró Neville dejando el vaso a un lado con las manos temblorosas. En la otra esquina Hagrid sollozó como un animal herido y se sonó la nariz con la funda del cojín que estaba aplastando.

—¿Te das cuenta la estupidez que has hecho? —le recriminó Kingsley dando vueltas por la oficina— ¡nos has expuesto a todos, idiota!

—Un momento…—dijo Neville levantándose— ¿ustedes sabían?

Sus ojos rebotaron del director a Draco, ambos se miraron como intercambiando la respuesta y luego Kingsley contestó:

—Nosotros sacamos a Harry de Azkaban—dijo ante la expresión incrédula de Neville y Hagrid.

—¿Ustedes…?—Neville apenas podía gesticular una palabra. Sus ojos se desviaban de Harry a Kingsley, de Kingsley a Draco, y de Draco a Nordieth. Aquello parecía una broma de pésimo gusto.

Una risa en una de las esquinas los hizo a todos voltearse. Nordieth, sentada en uno de los butacones con una pierna cruzada observaba la escena muy divertida. Harry pudo notar en sus ojos oscuros como se hacía presente el deseo de que todo acabara para él.

—En realidad no soy parte de esta estupidez. Fue el mismo Potter quién metió la pata, y ya veo que no es primera vez que lo hace.

—Es… es una larga historia. —intentó explicarse Kingsley pasando por alto a la mujer. Hagrid había agachado la cabeza como si intentara entender las razones de tremendo engaño.

—¿Por qué…?—preguntó finalmente con la voz quebrada. Harry lo quedó viendo con lástima, pero sin acercarse por temor a que el gigante reaccionara de manera violenta.

—Ellos creen en mi inocencia—dijo señalando a Kingsley y Draco, tenía que defenderlos después de haberlos metido en semejante lío— así como ustedes. Sólo que ellos se arriesgaron un poco más, y me sacaron de Azkaban para poder salvar mi vida y recuperar a mi familia.

Neville lo quedó mirando con los ojos a medio cerrar, Harry sabía que estaba muy dolido, así que no le rebatiría nada.

—¿Pero… por qué no nos dijeron? —sollozó, Kingsley frunció el ceño.

—Ya era suficientemente peligroso que dos estuviéramos trabajando para sacarlo, más gente involucrada habría sido arriesgado.

—Pero sabían…—continuó Neville levantándose del sofá para ponerse junto a Harry— …sabían todo lo que luchamos por verlo, por hablar con él. ¡Y nos engañaron de esta manera!

Harry se giró a verlo. Las ganas de abrazar a su amigo superaban cualquier deseo en ese momento. Era cierto que vivir con Kingsley y Draco de cierta manera lo había hecho sentirse en compañía, pero no era lo mismo que estar cerca de alguien a quien apreciara de verdad.

—¡Entiendan de una vez que esto no puede saberse! —gritó Draco— ¡Si abren la boca no sólo nos meterán en problemas a nosotros, sino que además este idiota volverá a la cárcel!

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —gruñó Hagrid viéndolo por primera vez desde su asiento— Siempre odiaste a Harry, ¿qué oscuras razones tienes que lo quieres proteger?

—Hay más cosas en juego de las que te imaginas, Hagrid. —intervino Kingsley— Si Draco está aquí es porque así debe ser. Si van a estar inmiscuidos en esto deben recordar no desconfiar de nadie.

—¡Pero es…!

—¡Sí lo sé! —gritó Kingsley— Pero ha hecho mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Tiene que ver con Calisto, no? —susurró Neville, Draco achicó los ojos.

—Mi hija no tiene nada que ver, y agradecería que no ensuciaran su nombre.

—Queremos respuestas—exigió Hagrid apretando los puños. Harry miró a Kingsley dándole a entender que debían estar al tanto. El aludido suspiró.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente—, pero deben jurar guardar silencio y tener cuidado con quienes conversan.

Kingsley miró directamente a Hagrid, dudando probablemente de su lengua larga, y luego fijó la vista en Harry, quien sonrió aliviado.

—No diremos nada —dijo Neville acercándose a Harry— amigo mío, haremos lo que sea por limpiar tu nombre y ayudarte a recuperar a tus hijos.

Harry sonrió agradecido, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Un movimiento tras él lo alertó al ver que la lámpara de velas colgantes se azotaba cuando Hagrid se levantó abruptamente del sillón.

El gigante aulló como un perro enfermo y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza, Neville no quiso quedarse atrás e hizo lo mismo después de que Hagrid dejara de romperle las costillas.

—Aunque hayan inventado semejante teatro para mantenernos engañados, no puedo tenerte rencor, amigo mío—dijo Neville abrazando a Harry cual hermano, éste no pudo más que devolverle el gesto con cariño, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un poco de felicidad—, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para acercarte a tus hijos.

—Conmigo también, Harry—sollozó Hagrid sonándose estruendosamente la nariz con un pañuelo sucio y embarrado, Nordeith hizo una mueca de asco— ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Mi buen Harry! —bramó— ¡Tan sólo, mírate! Nada queda del niño que fui a recoger para traerlo aquí en su primer año.

—Y nada queda, Hagrid —rió Harry rascándose la cabeza— ya no soy un niño.

—Claro que no, claro que no. —Hagrid le sonrió por debajo de la barba y Harry vio como los diminutos ojos del gigante comenzaban a llenarse de gruesas lágrimas— ¡Por Dumbledore! ¡Eres la copia exacta de James!

Todos giraron la cabeza intrigados, Harry se quedó en silencio por un instante.

—¿Hablas de…?

—De tu padre, sí. ¿Qué no recuerdas las fotografías que te di en tu primer año?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, claro, a su padre. Era lógico que se pareciera más a él con los años. Sin embargo el rayito de esperanza se esfumó cuando creyó que el gigante hablaba de su hijo mayor.

—Bien, es hora de acabar con este espectáculo—dijo Kingsley con un extraño tono de voz. Si no hubiese sido por la rudeza en su mirada Harry habría jurado que estaba emocionado. —Draco, ¿lo cambias?

Draco rodó los ojos y se acercó con cara de pocos amigos. Se colocó frente a Harry, y éste, sintiéndose culpable por hacerlo vivir aquello, se disculpó con la mirada.

—Pásame tu brazo —le ordenó desviando la vista, Harry sonrió cansado e hizo lo que le pidió. Draco realizó el mismo procedimiento que en la cabaña. Extrajo un poco de su sangre y luego, a través de un encantamiento convocador, depositó unas gotas dentro de la poción de Whitemore. —Bébetela.

Nuevamente sintió todo el dolor de la transformación de Whitemore. Pero así como comenzó, rápido termino. A los pocos segundos las ropas ya no pesaban tanto, y por unos instantes le costó acostumbrarse a la altura de su alter ego.

Todos observaron la escena con cautela, vigilando que cada detalle estuviera en orden. Kingsley se acercó a Harry, lo examinó detenidamente, revisando sus ojos, cabello y espalda. No había nada fuera de lugar excepto la ropa sucia y embarrada de los tres profesores.

—Esto es increíble…—susurró Neville viendo el cambio de Harry a Whitemore por medio del hechizo de Abraxas—… Pero aún así, nos deben una explicación—dijo escéptico mirando a Draco, éste rodó los ojos.

—¡Mi hija no tiene nada que ver! —gruñó guardando la botellita.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Hagrid.

Pero fue Harry el que intervino antes de que Draco los amenazara.

—Yo le salvé la vida a Draco en la batalla con Voldemort. —dijo con aquel extraño acento escocés típico de Whitemore.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Kingsley suspiró e intercambió una mirada con Nordieth que parecía ajena a todo lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, Draco frunció los labios girando la cara hacia otro lado, Harry creyó verlo ruborizarse levemente.

—¿Un trato? —preguntó Neville, Harry asintió.

—Nunca tomé en cuenta que le había salvado la vida hasta que Draco hizo todo esto por sacarme de Azkaban. Estábamos en deuda, y de hecho, lo estoy.

—Eso, y no hay que olvidar que con Athos al mando el mundo mágico puede correr peligro nuevamente. —agregó Kingsley al ver que Draco no tenía ninguna intención de contestar, todos lo miraron.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Metió a Harry a Azkaban y convenció a media corte y a su familia de su culpabilidad. Eso, un mago común no lo hace porque sí, ¿no crees? —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. El gigante asintió avergonzado.

—Es peor de lo que imaginaba—susurró Neville con el semblante ensombrecido—. Antes lo odiaba por haber destruido la vida de Harry y hacer miserable la de Ginny, pero ahora…

—Ahora comienzas a entrar en pánico porque no sabes qué es a lo que nos enfrentamos—dijo Harry con frialdad mirando al cuadro vacío de Dumbledore, Nordieth resopló profundamente.

—Exactamente... —susurró Neville, y luego miró a Kingsley— ¿entonces? ¿En qué podemos ayudar? ¡Haremos lo que sea para liberar a Harry!

—Por ahora recuerden que Harry está encerrado en Azkaban y preso de una locura de la cual no puede salir. Vivan día a día creyendo aquello, —ordenó Kingsley caminando hacia su escritorio—, y por sobretodo, recuerden que el hombre que está frente a ustedes, se llama Jhon Whitemore.

Kingsley le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Hagrid y éste asintió con lentitud.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que Hagrid no abra la boca. —dijo Neville.

—¡Ey! Sé cuándo y cómo guardar un secreto—dijo el gigante ofendido, Draco lanzó una risa sarcástica.

—No si bebes. —le dijo, Hagrid achicó los ojos y se acercó amenazadoramente.

—Escúchame lagartija—masculló—el que hayas sacado a Harry de Azkaban no te hace merecedor de mi respeto. Aún no ganas mi confianza.

—Como si lo deseara…

—¡Ya basta! —interrumpió Harry— Hagrid, te entiendo y sé lo que piensas. Pero si te digo que confío en Draco, ¿confiarás tú también?

—Éste no merece la confianza de nadie.

—¡Hagrid! —se enojó Neville— hazlo por Harry ¿quieres?

Hagrid rodó los ojos y miró a Malfoy con desdén, finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Pero sólo lo hago porque Harry y Neville me lo piden!

—¡Y recuerden que Harry no está acá! —insistió Kingsley viéndolos con cansancio, Neville asintió y miró a Harry.

—Está bien, _Jhon,_ desde ahora tenemos un trato—dijo Neville entregándole su mano a Harry—. Tienes oficialmente dos adeptos más en tu lucha contra Athos Valmorian. Y haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarte a acercar a tus hijos.

—Deberán tener cuidado—dijo Nordieth repentinamente y Harry se sorprendió al verla mirando de soslayo por la ventana, como si algo le preocupase—los vientos del norte se mueven extraños, hay algo maligno en la niebla.

—¿Nordieth? —la llamó Kingsley, pero la mujer desvió sus ojos a través del reflejo la ventana mirando directamente al rostro de Jhon Whitemore. Se giró.

—Deberían irse —murmuró caminando hacia la puerta con ese andar volátil que parecía no tocar el suelo. Se detuvo justo cuando alcanzó la manija— mañana será un largo día Whitemore, y si quieres saber más de Lily será mejor que descanses o no alcanzarás a verla en el partido.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, pero no alcanzó a decir una palabra cuando la mujer ya se había retirado de la oficina.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Draco frunciendo los labios.

—No es primera vez que dice algo así…—susurró Kingsley mirando desde detrás del escritorio por la ventana, la tormenta aún caía incesante. Todos lo miraron— Nordieth es una elfa, sus conocimientos son astrales como los centauros. ¡Vamos! Son magos, deberían saberlo.

—Entiendo pero… ¿Qué quiso decir con "_hay algo maligno_"? —susurró Harry mirando su reflejo en la ventana. Un fuerte relámpago iluminó todo el bosque prohibido. Se estremeció al ver en el vidrio el rostro desfigurado de Arthur justo sobre el suyo. Se alejó dando un tropiezo y automáticamente se llevó la mano a la frente. Aunque la cabeza de Whitemore no tenía ninguna cicatriz.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Neville asustado—¿estás bien?

—Creo que Nordieth tiene razón…—susurró, todos lo miraron preocupados—quiero decir, debemos ir a descansar. Mañana será un largo día y…

—Sí Harry, Lily juega Quidditch—dijo Kingsley apretando sus ojos y recostándose en su butaca—, ya mañana te explicaremos más. Ahora es importante que duermas. Ha sido un largo día y no queremos profesores resfriados. —dijo indicando la humedad de cada una de las túnicas de los profesores presentes. Neville sonrió y con un simple movimiento de varita los secó a todos.

—Gracias Neville—sonrió Harry.

—De nada Jhon. —dijo cerrándole un ojo— esto será fácil. Con ese tono de voz y ese estilo, es bastante difícil creer que eres tú.

—Aún así es mejor que olviden que Harry está entre ustedes si lo quieren cuerdo y con vida. —dijo Kingsley con un extraño tono de voz. Harry lo miró.

—¿Crees que si nos descubren…?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Si se sabe la verdad pueden asesinarte, eres un criminal potencialmente peligroso Harry. No lo olvides.

Harry apretó los labios sintiendo terror por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Un nuevo relámpago estalló en el cielo secundado por un rayo luminoso y nuevamente el rostro de Arthur se hizo presente en su cabeza.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió Neville, Hagrid lo miró preocupado.

—No, no estoy bien y no lo voy a estar hasta que recupere a mi familia. —dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Se detuvo por un momento y se giró sólo para ver a sus dos viejos amigos—Por favor, se los suplico, no se les ocurra meter la pata.

—Más de lo que tú ya lo has hecho, lo dudo Harry—dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa torcida. Hagrid le colocó una mano en su hombro y repentinamente se sintió más bajito.

—Y yo juro solemnemente que no beberé hasta que todo haya terminado—dijo, Harry y Neville abrieron mucho los ojos—, sólo lo haré para celebrar la caída de Valmorian.

Harry sonrió agradecido, pero luego intercambió una mirada con Neville que le pedía a gritos poner toda su atención y vigilancia sobre el gigante.

—Gracias Hagrid. —dijo Harry sonriéndole y quitándose su mano del hombro— ahora recuerden, una vez que salgamos…

—Serás Jhon Whitemore para todo el mundo. —dijo Neville. Harry abrió la puerta y dejó que salieran sus dos amigos. Se detuvo un momento antes de poner un pie fuera de la oficina y miró a los dos hombres que quedaban dentro.

—¿Qué hacían los tres reunidos aquí? —preguntó. Draco, quién estaba perdido en algún punto fuera de la ventana, lo miró seriamente.

—Nada que le interese a Whitemore—repuso cortante.

—¿Y a Potter? —preguntó de vuelta con una extraña sensación de celos, similar a lo que solía sentir cuando todos le ocultaban información de Voldemort.

Kingsley lo miró cansado.

—A Potter sólo le debe interesar mantenerse oculto, ahora vete. Debes descansar —le ordenó moviendo su varita. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente.

Harry achicó los ojos y se quedó de pie en el umbral viendo a Kingsley levantarse del escritorio y a Draco mirando por la ventana nuevamente, mientras las puertas se cerraban en su nariz.

—¡Jhon! —lo llamó Neville desde las escaleras, Harry sonrió y bajó a reunirse con sus dos nuevos aliados.

Algo sentía dentro de él, mezcla de euforia y miedo. Sólo esperaba que no se salieran las cosas de control. Neville y Hagrid le sonrieron, y juntos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la gárgola, donde unidos emprendieron camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Afuera en el bosque una sombra se movió amenazadora. Un rayo taladró la punta de un árbol que cayó al suelo incendiando el prado, pero la lluvia de inmediato apaciguó las llamas. El Thestral que estaba más cerca corrió aterrado por el fuego y la sombra aprovechó para atacar. De una sola estocada el animal quedó atrapado entre sus fauces, y aunque intentó volar, el veneno ya había llegado a su corazón.

En el viento, el susurro silbante de una fría voz se confundió entre las ramas de los árboles, pero la criatura fue la única capaz de entenderla:

"_Cuando termines de cenar, regresa querida mía, tienes mucho que contarme…"_

_

* * *

_

**Notas**

Creo que pedir perdón no sirve de nada.

Este retraso no vale ni siquiera un par de tomates. Así que no quiero hablar más de la cuenta para no meter la pata.

De verdad, lamento mucho el retraso. Lo peor es que ya una leve demora produce olvidar los capítulos anteriores, y por ende, la historia no se sigue leyendo.

Les prometo que con el próximo no será igual.

Una vez les dije que hay capítulos que funcionan como puentes o nexos entre uno y otro. Bueno, cuando esos capítulos aparecen son los más difíciles y tediosos de escribir, porque en el fondo se describe una situación concisa que ayudará para que lo que venga sea espectacular. Esa situación tiende a ser una sola cosa y se puede incluso volver tedioso al leer. Es probable que con este capítulo les haya pasado eso, porque lo que necesitaba contar aquí es que Harry tiene nuevos aliados.

Sí, le di un final un poco más intrigante para que no quedara tan aburrido, pensaba ponerlo más adelante, pero ya creo que es hora de que Nordieth sirva para algo más que molestar.

En fin, creo que el próximo saldrá rápido, porque a diferencia de éste que fue aburrido, el otro tiene información. Y cómo es lógico, Harry no se quedará de brazos cruzados sabiendo que tanto Hagrid como Neville le pueden brindar más información de sus hijos que Kingsley o Draco.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Saben que todas las críticas son bienvenidas.

Ah, y para los que quieren saber, Ginny no aparecerá hasta mucho más adelante pero se sabrá de ella. Y por otro lado, no falta tanto para que Lily sepa la verdad.

(Merecían saberlo después de semejante retraso. Es un regalo de navidad que les doy como adelanto).

Cariños y gracias por leer.

Anya.


	15. El Relato de Lily

**XIV**

**El Relato de Lily**

Harry soñó toda la noche con los golpes de Hagrid. Aunque tampoco pudo conciliar su sueño reparadoramente con el cuadro de Dumbledore roncando de manera estruendosa.

Se levantó varias veces en la noche sintiendo las heridas y las magulladuras de sus piernas y brazos por los azotes del gigante y se regañó a sí mismo por nunca haber aprendido bien los hechizos sanadores. Siempre debía acudir a Hermione, Ginny o Molly cuando llegaba de una misión, incluso hasta Ron sabía curar heridas, pero él apenas recordaba cómo mover la varita.

Miró su reloj, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y la lluvia seguía cayendo sin parecer querer cesar. Tomó la varita y con cuidado se arremangó los pantalones y las mangas de su piyama para poder curar las heridas. Murmuró el conjuro en un leve susurro y para su sorpresa todas las heridas mágicamente cerraron sin necesidad de apuntase a cada una de ellas.

—¿Pero qué…?

Un ruidito proveniente del techo lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. Dumbledore había dejado de roncar y lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

—Es la varita, Harry. —dijo bostezando, Harry observó el palito de madera y sonrió sintiéndose un idiota.

—Por supuesto, la varita de sauco—comprendió. Se rascó los ojos y se bajó las mangas y los puños del pantalón para no sentir frío, aunque el fuego crepitaba abundante en la chimenea.

—¿Problemas para dormir? Te he escuchado quejarte durante la noche.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te parece? —dijo con sarcasmo, pero Dumbledore no pareció comprender su indirecta.

—¿Te afecta algo?

Harry apretó los ojos al sentir que le ardían por el sueño y se preguntó si el viejo le estaba tomando el pelo, frunció el ceño.

—Además de que las heridas producidas por Hagrid no me dejaban dormir y de saber que mi mujer está compartiendo cama con otro, y que mis hijos no tienen idea de mi existencia… la verdad, no sé qué podría estar afectándome—comentó con hastío, Dumbledore sonrió.

—No te hace bien preocuparte por cosas que tienen solución, Harry—dijo tranquilamente, Harry lo miró ceñudo—, sabes que vas a recuperar a tus hijos, sólo debes tener un poco de paciencia y apegarte al plan que tiene Kingsley para ti.

—Es complicado cuando te llega información a cada instante de lo que ocurre allá afuera. No llevo ni una semana aquí y ya sé que Valmorian quiere casarse con mi mujer.

—Sabes que eso no pasará—dijo astutamente Dumbledore—. Como sabes, Ginny aún respeta los votos y mientras no de su consentimiento para separarse de ti, entonces sigue siendo una mujer casada.

Harry lo miró fijamente, el profesor tenía los ojos a medio cerrar como si estuviese a punto de quedarse dormido.

—¿Pero por qué después de tantos años aún respeta nuestro compromiso? —quiso saber, pero el anciano ya había comenzado a roncar de nuevo. Harry apretó los labios e hizo un puchero. Esa noche iba a ser larga.

A la mañana siguiente sentía que su cabeza le pesaba una tonelada. Tuvo suerte que fuera sábado, ya que las clases eran hasta medio día y sólo para los alumnos que habían tomado materias especiales. Recién pudo dormir plenamente cuando la noche se convirtió en Alba y Dumbledore salió del cuadro como siempre solía hacerlo a esa hora.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando un montón de gritos y abucheos se oyeron cruzar a través de los jardines y el bosque. Los ecos llegaban a la torre donde se encontraba y sólo ahí fue cuando recordó:

—¡El partido de Quidditch!

Con rapidez se levantó de la cama tropezando con todo a su paso. A penas logró darse una ducha rápida para poder llegar a tiempo al partido.

Corrió por los pasillos vacíos maldiciendo internamente por haber sido tan idiota y de paso criticando a Dumbledore por la poca consideración de su parte. Aunque tenía el extraño presentimiento de que el viejo no lo había dejado dormir adrede.

Cuando llegó al campo de Quidditch un par de alumnos pasaron corriendo a su lado sin importarles chocar con él. Muchos llevaban ataviadas capas de color escarlata y esmeralda ondeando en sus espaldas, y los más pequeños soplaban unas extrañas cornetas mientras que los mayores lanzaban fuegos artificiales.

Jamás había visto tanto alboroto para ser el primer partido, y le sorprendió de sobremanera que los dos equipos enfrentados sólo se molestaran con bromas inocentes. Una pareja pasó por su lado, él era bastante alto y ella un poco más bajita, parpadeó confundido cuando notó que ella iba vestida de verde y él de rojo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del estadio se dieron un beso y se separaron para las gradas que correspondían a cada casa. Se rascó la cabeza confundido y caminó lentamente, el partido aún no comenzaba y veía todo absolutamente lleno.

—¡Jhon, por aquí!

La voz de Neville lo llamó desde la altura. Ahí, dispuesta exclusivamente para los profesores había una grada con toldo. El día no estaba tan lluvioso como la noche anterior, pero las nubes no parecían querer marcharse.

Subió a las gradas y se sentó a un lado de su amigo, saludó a un par de profesores y luego intercambió una mirada elocuente con Kingsley, que estaba en primera fila junto a los dos jefes de casa que competirían.

—Me alegro que hayas venido—susurró Neville, Harry lo miró de reojo— creí que después de lo de anoche no te aparecerías.

Parpadeó un tanto confundido. Entonces nada de lo que había ocurrido había sido un sueño. Suspiró aliviado y asintió sintiendo que se deshacía de un extraño peso.

—No pude dormir muy bien.

Neville lo miró preocupado.

—¿Fue por culpa de Hagrid , no? —dijo desviando la vista hacia el frente para disimular. Aunque con tanto ruido era difícil que los escucharan.

—No realmente… —dijo curvando los labios—Por cierto, ¿dónde está?—preguntó, Neville sonrió.

—Tenía que atender un parto de unicornio. No se lo iba a perder por un partido de Quidditch.

Harry iba a responder, pero en ese momento un fuerte estallido cruzó los cielos y todos gritaron como locos. Dio un salto en su sitio mientras Neville aplaudía y abucheaba junto con los alumnos.

Del cielo había aparecido un hombre alto y moreno bastante fornido sobre una escoba que apenas podía soportarlo. Estaba ataviado con una túnica morada y unos lentes gruesos que le cubrían hasta las orejas. Se detuvo en medio del aire y sopló un silbato que llevaba colgando en su pecho.

Al instante dos serpientes, una roja y otra verde, aparecieron formando florituras en el aire y todos los alumnos se volvieron locos.

Harry miró a los jugadores que volaban en el cielo preguntándose por qué cuando él estudiaba no hacían nada como eso. Los chicos volaban en fila derramando humo del color de su equipo, se cruzaban entre ellos, hacían giros y diversas piruetas hasta dibujar las siglas de cada casa con los colores mezclados.

Neville a su lado gritaba y aplaudía como un estudiante más, al igual que el resto de los profesores, a excepción de Nordieth, que parecía aburrida y cubría sus orejas con un par de orejeras blancas bien gruesas.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir, a abuchear y a gritar como el resto, hasta que el profesor de vuelo detuvo a los jugadores en el aire formando dos filas ordenadas; en una de sus manos llevaba la Quaffle, y en la otra, la Snitch fuertemente agarrada de sus alas.

—Saben las reglas muchachos—dijo con su voz amplificada— nada de patadas, hechizos y brutalidad. ¡Capitanes!

Harry se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor, frente al profesor, dos muchachos se pusieron en posición con sus escobas. Ambos llevaban un tipo de casco redondo que en sus tiempos no se usaba, y le sorprendió reconocer de la casa de Griffindor a Tedric Willis, el menudo chiquillo que había conocido en medio de una pelea.

—A la orden del Silbato dejaré caer la Quaffle y soltaré la Snitch, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de trampas.

Todos los jugadores asintieron y Harry sonrió al ver como se inclinaban hacia delante listos para comenzar. El silbato sonó, la Quaffle voló por los aires y la Snitch desapareció del área de juego.

Los gritos y abucheos no se hicieron esperar. Los jugadores cual abejas desaparecieron de su vista convirtiéndose en pequeños puntos negros.

—¿A quién apoyas? —le preguntó a Neville quien parecía muy entretenido gritando y aplaudiendo.

—¿A quién crees? —dijo guiñándole un ojo, Harry sonrió, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante.

—¿Sabes en qué posición juega? —preguntó cohibido, Neville dejó de aplaudir y lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Mira…—dijo con disimulo, movió su brazo como si quisiera acomodarse la manga del abrigo y apunto a una diminuta figura roja que disputaba una carrera en lo alto del cielo.

Harry achicó los ojos producto de la resolana y la vio, eran dos figuras que peleaban por golpear primero a una Bludger, su corazón se apretó y sonrió dibujando una extraña mueca mezcla de tristeza y orgullo.

—¿Es golpeadora?

—A veces juega como golpeadora y otras como guardián. —repuso Neville poniéndose de pie para gritar por un tanto que había metido Griffindor, Harry lo imitó y de inmediato se sentó al ver que una Bludger descomunal golpeaba a un chico de verde por detrás derribándolo. Todo Griffindor gritó eufórico mientras uno de los cazadores del quipo aprovechaba la oportunidad de duplicar los tantos. —es un poco apasionada cuando se trata de golpear…

Harry curvó la boca y la vio decender. A penas se distinguía su cabello rojo debajo del casco, respiraba agitada y su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Weasley no seas tan animal! —le gritó un chico de Slytherin que jugaba para el equipo contrario, Lily soltó una carcajada y volvió a remontar el vuelo.

Harry la miró hipnotizado, sin dudas tenía la misma agilidad que su madre para volar.

—Es algo ruda cundo se trata de Quidditch…—dijo Neville, y luego se acercó al oído de Harry— igual que su madre cuando derribaba al equipo contrario.

Harry asintió y le devolvió una sonrisa, quién más que él sabía lo brutal que se ponía Ginny cuando llegaba la hora de jugar y ganar un campeonato con las Arpías.

El juego se alargó más de lo que tenía pensado. La lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente y recién ahí Harry pudo descubrir quienes eran los buscadores. Por supuesto el pequeño de Willis estaba jugando en esa posición por su tamaño, y si no se equivocaba, porque ciertamente no podía equivocarse, el buscador de Slytherin debía ser una chica, su cabello claro y empapado a pesar de estar apresado por un casco le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, y era igual de pequeña.

—¡Mira a esos dos! —apuntó Neville. Harry se inclinó para mirar la dura competencia que lidiaban los buscadores y le llamó la atención que incluso Nordieth se inclinara para ver.

—¡Están muy reñidos! —dijo Harry, Neville comenzó a levantarse poco a poco de su asiento, hasta que de repente dio un gran saltó y estalló en gritos y aplausos.

Harry lanzó una carcajada y también aplaudió cuando Willis apareció frente a la grada de Griffindor con la snitch en sus manos.

Al instante todos los jugadores se reunieron con él, y Harry por supuesto no perdió de vista a su hija, quien entusiasta le dio un beso en la mejilla al muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Los jugadores de Slytherin también cobraron altura y se acercaron a los ganadores para estrechar sus manos, Harry abrió los ojos impresionado y de inmediato miró a Neville pidiendo explicaciones, pero antes de que hablara, éste ya le estaba respondiendo:

—Hace muchos años que la riña entre Slytherin y Griffindor no es tan terrible como antes. Estos chicos son mayores y han aprendido a enfrentar sus diferencias. Claro que siempre hay peleas por causas menores, el rechazo mutuo sigue, pero ahora se tratan con respeto.

Harry asintió aturdido mientras de lejos se oían los gritos de los alumnos "Willis, Willis, Willis". Poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar las gradas para dirigirse hacia sus respectivas casas, probablemente a celebrar junto con Griffindor, ya nada le sorprendía.

—Los chicos van a ir a celebrar, ¿no quieres venir conmigo a ver a Hagrid?

Harry frunció los labios.

—La verdad es que no me apetece asistir a un parto de unicornio.

—¡No digas idioteces! Ya deben haber nacido, podríamos tomarnos un Whiskey de fuego, este frío lo amerita, ¿no crees?

Harry miró a Neville, si no se equivocaba algo tramaba su amigo. Los ojos le brillaban de una manera misteriosa y esa sonrisa no era producto de la victoria de su equipo favorito.

—Está bien…—aceptó dudoso, Neville amplió su sonrisa y juntos corrieron hacia la choza de Hagrid antes de que la lluvia los pillara desprevenidos convirtiéndose en tormenta.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hagrid cuando los vio en la puerta de su casa, ambos invitados gritaron asustados.

—¡Hagrid!

—No seas idiota, recuerda que es John—dijo Neville, Harry tragó saliva mirando hacia todos lados

—Por favor Hagrid, no vuelvas a meter la pata—pidió aterrado ante la sola idea de que su amigo gigante lo delatara por su incompetencia.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que es demasiado para mí. —dijo dejándolos entrar—¡estás aquí!

Lo abrazó con fuerza y Harry sintió como las costillas de Whitemore crujían. Intentó librarse con poco éxito, pero cuando finalmente estuvo en el suelo pudo quitarse los dolores realizando diversos movimientos con el cuello y los hombros.

Él y Neville lo miraron ceñudos. Hagrid estaba sobrio y su temor de que el gigante volviera a abrir la boca se acrecentaba.

—Por favor Hagrid—le suplicó mirándolo con desesperación—recuerda que estoy está en Azkaban ¿sí?

El gigante asintió frenéticamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarles espacio en la mesa. Harry notó que había cuatro tazones, uno muy grande y otros tres de tamaño normal.

—¿Vendrá alguien más? —preguntó nervioso dejando su gabardina a un lado, Hagrid lo miró y Neville tomó asiento a un lado de la mesa.

—Pues, Neville dijo que querría venir a verme después del partido, y…—bajó la voz— quería traerte a ti, para conversar, ya sabes…

—Sí, sí, no entremos en detalles—dijo bajando la voz y mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín que se expandía frente a él— ¿pero por qué hay cuatro tazas?

Harry notó que el gigante no sabía cómo contestar y Neville simplemente se hizo el desentendido levantando los hombros, como si desconociera la causa. Pero Harry notó, cuando su amigo se sirvió un poco de hidromiel en su tazón, que sonreía de manera sospechosa.

—Bien, saben que no estoy de ánimos para bromas—dijo levantándose— ¿quién más viene? ¿Kinglsey? —ninguno contestó, Hagrid bajó la cabeza y comenzó a frotarse las manos— amigos, saben que esto es duro para mí ¡no pueden exponerme de este modo! —dijo aterrado— si piensan contarle de esto a alguien más, piénselo antes de actuar, porque sólo conseguirán volverme a meter a Azkaban, y quizás ahí Valmorian pueda cumplir su promesa de asesinarme finalmente.

Los otros dos lo miraron fijamente al decir aquellas últimas palabras. Harry respiraba agitado y se había levantado agarrando la gabardina con la intención de marcharse.

—¡No sucede nada! —dijo Neville finalmente— sólo… —suspiró— sólo queremos hacerte el trabajo más fácil.

—¿Qué… qué trabajo?

Neville iba a contestar cuando dos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta. Harry se quedó de pie con el abrigo en la mano, pensando en todas sus opciones para huir de ahí antes de que sus amigos lo delataran. Las ventanas podían ser útiles pero estaban todas cerradas y con un montón de chascos bloqueando las aberturas; la puerta trasera podía ser una buena opción, pero después de la muerte de Fang el gigante había adquirido una cría de lobo que ahora se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente sobre la cama, y no iba a arriesgarse a ser atacado por el animal.

Al no te encontrarse con una salida se resignó a tentar a su suerte y ver qué tenían planeado sus amigos. Si bien uno era más bruto que el otro, podía estar tranquilo si confiaba en que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de meterlo en problemas.

Hagrid sonrió ampliamente y Neville lo imitó dejando el tazón a un lado. El gigante se acercó a abrir la puerta y a Harry se le apretaron las entrañas cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

—¿Qué tal Hagrid? Vine lo antes que pude. ¡Las celebraciones en el castillo están que arden! ¡Oh, hola Neville!

Neville saludó con la mano y Harry lentamente se dio vuelta. Tras él se encontraba Lily, abrigada hasta el cuello y con un gran par de orejeras rosas.

La chica no pareció notarlo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Oh! Perdone profesor Whitemore, no lo vi. ¿Se siente bien?

Harry sentía que sus energías estaban flaqueando. Si aquel era el plan de sus amigos para acercarlo a su hija podían estar seguros que le habían destruido los nervios.

—No, no… estoy bien—contestó nervioso, y luego se aclaró la garganta guardando la compostura— ¿Qué tal, señorita Weasley?

—¡Increíble! ¡Aún no puedo creer que ganáramos el primer partido!

—¡Qué mentirosa eres! —se burló Neville, Harry lo miró ceñudo al ver el nivel de confianza que tenía con su hija.

—¡Es verdad! Gracias Hagrid—dijo cuando el gigante le entregó el tazón que sobraba relleno con cerveza de mantequilla. Tomó un sorbo y luego continuó: — Esa nueva buscadora de Slytherin es de temer.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber Neville, Harry simplemente los miraba, temía abrir su boca y meter la pata.

—Ummm…—dijo mirando al techo de manera pensativa— creo que su apellido es Peers, es increíblemente rápida.

—Siendo así, ¿cómo fue que Willis le pudo ganar? —quiso saber Harry preguntando por primera vez, Lily no se inmutó, pero volvió a pensar en la respuesta.

—Puede ser rápida, pero es su primer partido de Quidditch. Slytherin aún sigue metiendo al equipo a chicos rápidos y se olvidan de la estrategia. Si no sabe cómo capturar la Snitch la velocidad no le va a servir de mucho. Está en las reglas de Grosmip.

Harry hinchó el pecho con orgullo de manera disimulada. Recordaba con exactitud las reglas del jugador más reconocido del mundo mágico, el primer mago que las hizo para que el juego funcionara a la perfección desde hace varios siglos, Rillean Grosmip. Alguien a quien Ron por cierto aspiró en algún momento llegar a ser.

Lily sonrió y siguió bebiendo su Cerveza de Mantequilla, Harry intercambió una mirada con Neville y Hagrid, que le sonreían con picardía, y comprendió finalmente lo que ellos querían lograr.

—¿Lily? —la llamó Neville, la chica levantó la mirada que la había fijado en los jardines— ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si conocía a alguien que supiera hacer los mejores Patronus?

La chica se tardó en contestar. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Pues…—con la boca apuntó a Harry haciendo un divertido gesto, éste de inmediato se cohibió.

—Neville…—advirtió nervioso.

—Oh, vamos John—lo animó Neville— eres el mejor en la materia.

—¿Es cierto eso? —quiso saber Lily con un cierto tono de esperanza, aunque tras sus palabras existía la vergüenza. Harry no sabía cómo actuar.

—Bueno, no es algo que nadie más sepa hacer…

—¡Oh, no seas modesto! —insistió Neville— él es el mejor maestro en Patronus que puedas imaginar.

Harry lo miró con ganas de matarlo, Lily suspiró.

—Pero… los Patronus son materia de quinto…—dijo abatida, pero Neville y Hagrid intercambiaron una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre los Patronus? —preguntó Harry con interés al ver la carita de frustración de su hija, Lily resopló, parecía muy avergonzada.

—La verdad es que nunca pude hacer un Patronus—confesó, Harry la miró con curiosidad— me cuesta muchísimo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó impresionado. Recordaba que Neville era uno de los del ED al que más le costaba conjurar, pero que luego logró a la perfección. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y comprendió por qué lo había citado— bueno, no es tan difícil si te propones a hacerlo como fin de defensa.

—Es que… no puedo—dijo bajito. Se notaba lo avergonzada que estaba por confesar algo como eso a un desconocido. Harry sintió que su corazón se apretaba y no pudo más que animarse a acercarse a ella.

—Ey…—dijo con tono paternal— ¿qué acaso Nordieth no te enseñó nada?

—Lo intentó—dijo levantando los hombros— pero no está en el maestro… soy yo.

—Pues, yo creo que el maestro tiene mucho qué ver—interrumpió Hagrid acercando su enorme cabeza a Lily—Nordieth no tiene paciencia con los alumnos que no saben lograr hechizos a la primera. Lógicamente no lo iba a intentar después de los primeros intentos fallidos.

—Hagrid…—advirtió Neville— todos sabemos que Lily es su favorita.

—No, tiene razón. —admitió Lily—hasta yo sé eso. Y la verdad es que tampoco me entusiasma realizar un conjuro que no puedo.

—¿Entonces cómo pasaste la materia? —quiso saber Harry, no le cabía en su cabeza que Lily hubiera aprobado una tarea de Nordieth sin haberlo logrado, aunque fuera la favorita.

—Cambió el examen por algo que pudiera realizar—dijo suspirando— la cosa es que no tengo idea de cómo hacer un Patronus.

Más impresionado aún por aquella "benevolencia" de la profesora, finalmente comprendió por que Neville y Hagrid lo habían invitado.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo? No te preocupes, será fuera del horario de clases y podrás aprenderlo con calma sin arriesgar una calificación.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida y de inmediato se sonrojó bajando la cabeza. Neville y Hagrid sonrieron.

—John es un gran maestro, además es Auror—agregó, Harry sintió que el alma se le iba al piso y esta vez si que le dieron ganas de matarlo.

—No es necesario que entremos en detalles Neville—masculló con una sonrisa apretada, su amigo sonrió.

—¿Es Auror? —se impresionó Lily, la cabeza de Harry comenzó a funcionar a toda maquina.

—Pero me retiré—dijo con rapidez mirando a Neville de soslayo—, es una profesión peligrosa y arriesgaba mucho. Vivía solo, pero aún así la vida de maestro es más tranquila.

Lily lanzó una risita.

—Lo encuentro fascinante—dijo soñadora— mi hermano Albus estudió en la academia de Roterdam. Me encantaría vivir esa euforia. Pero claro, si no sé hacer un simple Patronus, lo veo difícil —dijo frustrada.

Harry achicó los ojos, cada vez comprendía más a dónde quería llegar Neville con todas esas interrupciones.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? —quiso saber, y Lily calló por un instante. Miró por la ventana y luego fijo sus ojos castaños en los azules de Whitemore.

—Porque no puedo lograr convocar un pensamiento feliz. —dijo lentamente, y a Harry le dieron unas ganas locas de abrazarla. Lily desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia el jardín que ya era bañado por densos copos de nieve mientras él, Hagrid y Neville la observaban con tristeza.

Hagrid carraspeó y apuntó con la cabeza a Lily, Harry suspiró.

—¿Por qué no puedes pensar cosas positivas?

Lily se giró lentamente con la punta de su nariz colorada, tal y como se le ponía a Ginny. La chica miró a Neville como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer algo, y éste asintió.

—Profesor… ¿usted sabe como identificar si alguna persona está embrujada?

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Embrujada, cómo?

—Embrujada, hechizada, bajo algún hechizo que lo domine.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un instante, algo en esa conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no esperaba, Neville asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Harry sabía que ese gesto significaba poner mucha atención en el relato de la joven.

—¿Hablas de algo así como un Imperius?

—Peor…—susurró. Por primera vez en ese instante Harry tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para sentarse más cerca de su hija. Lily lo miró con ojos suplicantes—le he pedido ayuda a la profesora Cardinni y al director, pero no saben cómo ayudarme.

—¿Cómo no…?

—La profesora no se mete en asuntos humanos, y el director, a diferencia del Gran Dumbledore, no tiene explicación para todo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita Weasley? —se sintió sumamente extraño al llamarla así, pero Lily sonrió con dulzura.

—Puede llamarme Lily —Harry sintió que su corazón se hinchaba.

—De acuerdo, Lily —dijo sonriendo, se sintió increíble al decirlo—. Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar eso de los hechizos?

Lily suspiró, Hagrid se removió en su asiento y Neville carraspeó mirando seriamente a la chica. Harry sabía que ellos ya conocían el relato, pero al parecer él era el más indicado para oírla.

—Es… es sobre mi familia—dijo muy bajito mirando algún punto fijo sobre la mesa, a Harry se le revolvió el estomago.

—Continúa…—susurró, y Lily comenzó a narrar su historia.

—¿Sabe? Nunca conocí a mi padre, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. En mi familia su nombre es tabú, es casi como mencionar a Voldemort, todos le rehúyen. Cada vez que preguntaba sobre él todos cambiaban drásticamente, mi madre, mi hermano James, Ted, mis tíos… En fin, nunca pude saber más. En mi cabeza sólo existe la versión del asesinato de mi abuelo y de lo genial que sería que él… estuviera pudriéndose en la cárcel—Harry tragó saliva, nunca creyó que le costaría tanto trabajo hacerla bajar por su garganta—. Pero, siempre he creído que hay algo muy sospechoso en sus actitudes.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz, Lily apretó los labios.

—Cuando viven su vida, todos son felices. Hasta que menciono su nombre, o el querer saber de él. Tenía seis años cuando un día le pregunté a mamá si tenía una fotografía suya, y me pegó una cachetada. —a Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta y soltó una exclamación, Ginny no podía haber hecho tal cosa, ¡no podía!—Después de eso, me abrazo y me llenó de besos, y me dijo que no sabía por qué había hecho eso, que algo se había apoderado de ella, que la había cegado. Por supuesto que desde ese día nada fue igual. Aprendí a guardar silencio, aunque por dentro me moría de ganas por saber un poco más. Es sospechoso que por mucho dolor que exista en una familia nadie tenga las agallas para hablar, ¿no?

Harry asintió, Lily Continuó:

—Finalmente quise desistir de buscar información sobre él, hasta que mi hermano Albus, me comenzó a contar historias.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Él es diferente a James. James nunca habló de papá, Albus fue el que me abrió la cabeza a otras posibilidades. Él recordaba cómo era, siempre me decía que era un buen hombre, dulce y cariñoso. Nunca lo recordó como una bestia. También me dijo que el día del ataque en el ministerio mi abuelo fue quien había ido a la casa a buscarlo. Lo recuerda, porque hasta el día de hoy mantiene grabada en su memoria la promesa que papá le hizo de llevarlo a levitar al parque antes de marcharse.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tuvo suerte que Lily no lo estuviera mirando. Estaba a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas solitarias, aunque Hagrid hacía mucho rato que ya se estaba sonando la nariz. Neville en tanto, sólo mantenía la vista puesta en la frente de Lily, viéndola con tristeza. Harry sabía que su amigo conocía la historia de antes, pero por alguna razón quería que él la oyera de la boca de su propia hija.

—Lo lamento…—dijo con la voz ronca, Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haga—dijo sin mirarlo—. Es gracias a mi hermano que aún guardo una esperanza de saber un poco más de él. Y no es el único.

—¿Hay alguien más? —preguntó sintiendo mariposas en el estomago al imaginarse que alguien más de la familia podía creer en su inocencia. Lily levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

—Sé que puede sonarle extraño, tal vez usted sea de los que creen que Harry Potter es culpable. No debería estar contándole esto. —dijo avergonzada haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Harry la detuvo.

—No, no te preocupes. No me siento así. De hecho, a él le agradecemos que Voldemort no esté al mando del mundo mágico ahora—dijo con una sonrisa, y Neville asintió.

—Te dije que él no pensaría como los demás—dijo guiñándole un ojo. Lily sonrió agradecida.

—Si le cuento esto es para que comprenda por qué no puedo hacer mi Patronus.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad, Lily suspiró y volvió a fijar la mirada sobre la mesa.

—Con Albus comenzamos a investigar sobre papá. Pero las bibliotecas sólo tenían una biografía donde variaban el final con su estadía en Azkaban —tembló—. Pero el que contaba una historia más sensata era el Quisquilloso, que siempre lo defendió. Hay muchos adeptos que lo compraban para saber más de él y de una supuesta "conspiración". Finalmente el ministerio terminó cerrando la imprenta de tía Luna por hablar en contra del ministro.

Harry miró a Neville impactado, éste hizo un gesto de enojo con la boca. Lo que había sucedido con el Quisquilloso se salía de todos los parámetros.

—Es muy… extraño lo que me cuentas.

—Eso no es nada, es algo que se esperaba que sucediese—dijo Lily moviendo la cabeza— Lo extraño está relacionado con mi familia. Como no teníamos ninguna fuente de dónde sacar información llegamos a la única persona que siempre lo defendió.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Mi tía Hermione, la mujer del hermano de mamá, Ronald.

Harry inspiró hondo. Se imaginó a Hermione defendiéndolo con uñas y dientes al momento de ser enviado a Azkaban.

—¿Qué…hizo ella?

—Ella nos contaba a nosotros y a mis primos historias sobre sus aventuras. Todo lo que él hizo por el mundo mágico. La verdad es que ella confía ciegamente en él. Pero un día, cuando yo tenía diez años, decidió escaparse de casa para ir a Azkaban a verlo. Arrendó un taxi diciendo que tenía que dar una conferencia en un Hotel sobre el abuso de los Elfos, pero en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando se disponía a desaparecer, tío Ron y el resto de mis tíos se aparecieron y la detuvieron. Jamás los vi pelear como esa noche. La abuela intentó detenerlos, pero finalmente tía Hermione terminó por hechizar a Ron y amenazó con irse a vivir con sus padres y llevarse a mis primos Hugo y Rose. La abuela lloró toda esa noche y enfermó. Por suerte ella volvió a los pocos días para hacerse cargo y las cosas con Ron se solucionaron. Desde entonces nunca más volvió a tocar el tema de mi padre. Casi arruina su matrimonio.

Harry sintió como una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su espalda, Hermione siempre confió en él y Kingsley le había dicho que había estado a punto de separarse de Ron. Jamás imaginó qué tan grave sería la situación a tal punto de que ella hechizara a su propio esposo. Algo muy siniestro estaba detrás de todo ese asunto.

—¿Ella nunca más volvió a hablar de tu padre? —quiso saber. Lily pareció pensarlo.

—No, pero nos entregó un par de fotografías que tenía de él con ella y tío Ron en la época escolar—río con tristeza— era igual a Al.

Harry apretó los labios. Recordaba cuando Albus nació que todos lo comentarios se remontaban a hablar del extremo parecido con su hijo menor.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu madre? ¿Después del percance—carraspeó— nunca más volvió a tocar el tema?

Lily levantó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y su mirada se ensombreció.

—Es extraño. Cuando mamá no habla de él es increíblemente amorosa. Pero cuando se toca el tema cambia, se vuelve irreconocible, sus ojos se oscurecen y se pone violenta. Es como si algo la obligara a comportarse así. Al igual que con tío Ron, James, Teddy y mis demás tíos.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría? —preguntó con cautela, Lily achicó los ojos.

—Que están embrujados.

Harry miró a Neville y Hagrid y por alguna razón no le impresionó ver que sus dos amigos pensaban exactamente igual.

—¿Por qué crees eso? Tal vez realmente les molesta tocar el tema de Harry Potter—hablar de sí mismo fue tan raro como ver a Lily cambiar repentinamente de actitud.

—¡No! ¿No lo entiende? Si realmente lo odiaran como dicen, ¿por qué entonces tía Hermione aún habla de él como si no quisiera olvidar su recuerdo? Y es más, mi abuela, Molly Weasley, ella… ella hasta el día de hoy dice que le hace falta un hijo. Y cada vez que lo dice, llora.

Harry abrió la boca intentando frenar un suspiro de emoción y de paso evitar el espasmo que provocaban las ganas de llorar.

—¿Ella es la… viuda? —preguntó para parecer ignorante, Lily asintió.

—Al dice que lloró cuando supo de la muerte de mi abuelo, pero lloró más cuando supo que papá fue metido a la cárcel… Ella también quiso ir a verlo. Yo no recuerdo lo qué pasó, era una bebé. Pero Albus sí lo recuerda muy bien. Dice que mis tíos le prohibieron de manera tajante ir a visitarlo. Por eso también enfermó, y ahora… —suspiró cerrando los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta que hacía el mismo gesto de Ginny para evitar llorar—… ahora apenas recuerda el dónde está parada.

—¿Qué? —susurró. Lily lo miró con los ojos rojos, pero no había derramado ninguna lágrima aún.

—Algo le sucedió. Un día fue al ministerio para exigir justicia y regresó muy perdida, había olvidado todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero cada vez que recordaba a papá se ponía histérica. Fue una época horrible.

Harry palideció y comenzó a temblar. Kingsley y Draco le habían omitido la mitad de la información, sobretodo la más importante.

—¿Y ahora? —susurró.

—Ahora vive de la cocina y de su jardín. La mantiene viva. Tía Hermione está desesperada y yo con Al y mis primos no sabemos qué hacer para revivirla. Está tan vieja y triste…

Harry aspiró hondo al sentir que su nariz se humedecía. Neville también hizo ademán de secarse los ojos mientras que Hagrid sin reparos se sonaba la nariz con fuerza. Harry sabía que esa historia la habían oído más de una vez, y seguramente escucharla de nuevo era igual de doloroso, como lo era para él en ese momento.

—Yo…—susurró Lily—… yo sé sobre pociones, pero no sobre brujería. Albus ha intentado ayudarme con sus conocimientos de Auror, intentando investigar. Se fue a Roterdam justamente para no estar bajo la constante vigilancia de ministerio, pero Athos de todos modos movió contactos y él no está en el Escuadrón. Necesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Siento que mi familia está embrujada, de lo contrario tía Hermione y mi abuela no actuarían contra la corriente como lo hacen, y Albus no pelearía tanto con James por lo mismo.

—Entiendo…—susurró comprendiendo lo que Lily quería.

—No puedo hacer un Patronus porque todo en mi vida ha sido terrible. No puedo tener un recuerdo feliz. Y los que tengo…—se sonrojó. Harry comprendió que se refería a Scorpius y carraspeó molesto—… no puedo proyectarlos porque el dolor es más fuerte.

—En pocas palabras quieres que te ayude a realizar tu Patronus, y además descubrir si tu familia está hechizada.

Lily asintió con lentitud, pero de repente puso cara de espanto.

—No… ¿no estará pensando lo peor de mí, verdad? Es decir, sé que piensa que mi padre nos salvó a todos y eso, pero eso no significa que crea en su inocencia.

—Descuida—dijo sonriendo de manera paternal—creo que soy parte de la minoría... créeme.

Neville sonrió ampliamente y Hagrid repentinamente se levantó de la mesa empujándola y botando los vasos.

—El caldo está listo—dijo acercándose a la cacerola que hervía bajo la chimenea.

—¿Es la de calabaza con pollo y puerros? —preguntó Lily sonriente, el gigante amplió su sonrisa— es la favorita de Albus. —le contó Lily a Harry, éste se cohibió.

—¿La favorita…?

—Albus solía venir a visitarme—dijo el gigante repartiendo sopa en un par de grandes platos— por él me enteré de la historia que Lily acaba de contar.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago, y repentinamente se dio cuenta que la idea de revelarse ante sus amigos había sido lo mejor que hubiera podido hacer.

—No te preocupes por mí, Hagrid, me juntaré a almorzar con Drina y Helen.

—Oh, bueno, cuando quieras puedes venir a buscar un poco.

—¡Seguro que sí!

Lily se acomodó su abrigo y las orejeras y se despidió de cada uno de los hombres. Pero cuando estuvo frente a Harry, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dio la mano. Harry, nervioso, se la tomó y una ola eléctrica se apoderó de su brazo.

—Gracias por todo profesor. —dijo sonriente—¿Cuándo podrán ser las clases?

Harry levantó los hombros y miró a sus amigos. Neville hizo un gesto pícaro muy sonriente.

—¿Qué te parece la próxima semana?

—¡Genial!

—Y de paso investigaré qué puede haber pasado con tu familia.

La mirada de Lily se suavizó.

—Muchísima gracias profesor. —lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura— Sabía que usted tenía algo especial. Y no creo equivocarme.

—¡Mocosa modesta! —se burló Neville. Lily sacó la lengua y despidiéndose de todos y un poco más animada salió de la choza enfrentando la tormenta de nieve.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Harry levantándose preocupado de su silla.

—Sí, lo estará—dijo Hagrid dejándole un plato de sopa frente a él. Neville le dio un sorbo a la suya y se quedó pensativo un instante.

—Creo que has dado un gran paso.

—¡Y qué lo digas! No tengo como agradecerles que…

—Ni lo menciones amigo—dijo Neville— de todos modos hacerle clases particulares no te ayudará hasta que no sepas todo de ella.

—¿Y qué hago?

—Kingsley nos dijo que Scorpius Malfoy está infiltrado en el ministerio averiguando cosas sobre Gullier y Valmorian, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero no…

De repente calló. Lo comprendió de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo contacto?

—Ahora que estás tan íntimo con su padre, ¿por qué no le preguntas? —dijo Hagrid con un dejo de celos en la voz, Harry sonrió divertido.

—No es mala idea. —dijo pensativo dándole un sorbo a su sopa. Por su cabeza pasó la imagen sonriente de Lily al verlo a los ojos y una descarga eléctrica cruzó su corazón, miró a Hagrid— ¿así que conoces a Albus?

El gigante y Neville se miraron. Era la hora de una nueva charla, tal vez, sabiendo un poco de cada uno de sus hijos, más fácil sería entonces, recuperar a su familia.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Es raro, pero este capitulo fue largo (creo que el más largo hasta ahora) y lo hice en dos semanas. Pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda. Les dije que los capítulos entretenidos me inspiran a escribir más rápido._

_Ahora se vienen varios capítulos emocionantes que serán muy buenos. En el próximo conocerán a Scorpius Malfoy, y no sólo con apariciones leves en la chimenea.  
Poco a poco la cosa se comienza a poner más intrigante, porque ahora los personajes serán cómplices. _

_La verdad es que no queda nada para que Lily sepa la verdad. ¡Así que paciencia!_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer y espero que sea un lindo regalo de fin de año!_

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por la infinita fidelidad. Sin ustedes estas historias no serían nada._

_Un gran abrazo y que el 2011 venga cargado de energía positiva y nuevas historias._

_Con cariño._

_Anya._


	16. La Sala de Requerimientos

**XV**

**La Sala de Requerimientos**

Las semanas siguientes fueron horribles. Harry esperaba que después de la conversación con Lily las cosas fueran más fáciles, pero por el contrario, todo se retrasó más de lo que esperaba.  
El invierno se acercaba y ya el frío se colaba a través de las grietas del castillo. Harry salía de su tercera clase ese martes, totalmente exhausto. Aunque la verdad era que estaba bastante molesto y furioso, desde la última conversación con su hija no había vuelto a saber nada más de ella  
El día de la junta en casa de Hagrid, Harry averiguó un par de cosas más de sus hijos; como que Albus era demasiado bueno para meterse en problemas, a diferencia de James, y que su mejor amigo era el mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy.  
En el momento le sorprendió, pero luego descubrió que ambos habían estudiado en la misma casa, que, para su sorpresa, no había sido ni en Slytherin, ni en Griffindor, sino que en Ravenclaw.  
Así que Albus era demasiado listo como para meterse en problemas, y lo suficientemente sagaz como para descubrir cuando era niño que Athos Valmorian tenía algo extraño.  
La amistad entre estos dos chicos floreció tanto, que gracias a ello —y a las constantes visitas a su casa— Lily y el muchacho finalmente terminaron saliendo.  
Por desgracia no pudo enterarse de más cosas porque la tormenta de nieve los obligó a evacuar hacia el castillo. Hagrid no pudo volver a su choza en más de una semana, y Harry se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que las visitas clandestinas ya no eran posibles.  
Estaba seguro que alguien maquinaba en su contra, pero no era Valmorian. Cada vez que intentaba reunirse con Hagrid o Neville para seguir conversando, algo sucedía que le impedía verlos. Llegó a tanto, que una vez iniciando noviembre Harry se dio cuenta que no los había visto en un mes.  
Pero eso era lo mínimo. Al menos al principio mantenía la esperanza de ver a Lily en privado un par de días a la semana para ayudarla con su Patronus, pero los planes de la chica cambiaron drásticamente cuando le asignaron entrenamiento de Quidditch justo en sus horas libres. Así que Harry tampoco había tenido oportunidad de verla, y apenas podían conversar en clases.

Furioso y molesto como estaba, en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación fue directamente hacia el despacho de Kingsley, a quien no le había visto la cara en un mes. Estaba seguro que el director y supuesto amigo tenía algo que ver en todo eso.  
Había hecho ese camino muchas veces a lo largo de esas semanas, y nunca pudo entrar al despacho, hasta que se dio cuenta que el director había cambiado la contraseña. Ni siquiera a la hora de los banquetes podía verlo. Era tal su desesperación por saber noticias de la gente que conocía que en un momento de locura le escribió una carta a Draco con la esperanza de que éste le contara lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero nunca recibió nada de regreso.  
Corrió con prisa y se detuvo frente a la gárgola. Aunque ya se había vuelto una costumbre hacer eso mismo todos los días, esta vez decidió esperar y se escondió tras la pared donde estaba apoyada la horrible estatua. En algún momento alguien tendría que salir o entrar.

Y tenía razón.

Sabía que Kingsley tenía que cenar, o incluso ir al baño. Le sorprendió verlo salir de detrás de la gárgola al cabo de veinte minutos acompañado por Nordieth y Draco. La mujer parecía enfadada y enfrascada en una discusión donde ella parecía llevar las de perder.

Draco sin embargo se encontraba de acuerdo, aunque algo reticente, y pedía expresamente mucho cuidado y protección para alguien. Harry salió de detrás de la pared y carraspeó con fuerza. Todos se detuvieron en seco. Se dio cuenta por sus posturas al detenerse que habían sido sorprendidos, pero no tenía sentido. Todos exhalaron un gritito de alarma, y por sus posiciones encorvadas con los hombros levantados, algo le decía que realmente habían sido descubiertos haciendo algo que no debían. La pregunta era, ¿qué?

—Lamento interrumpir pero, creo que hace mucho tiempo que tengo una cita con el director y no me ha dado hora—dijo sarcástico, Kingsley se giró a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué ocurre, profesor? —preguntó con prudencia y modales excesivos, Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Me han estado evitando durante un mes, quiero saber qué ocurre.

Nordieth soltó una risita acida.

—No seas ególatra Whitemore, tú no eres el centro del universo.

Kingsley interrumpió antes de que Harry abriera la boca.

—Si desea hablar conmigo profesor le ruego que me espere en el despacho.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que no regreses? Todos sabemos que me han estado evitando, así que les agradecería que me explicaran las razones, porque ya bastante hicieron con alejar a mi hija cuando estaba consiguiendo progresos.

Kingsley dio dos rápidas zancadas y lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello de la chaqueta, miró hacia todos lados espantado y juntó su nariz con la de él.

—Escucha pedazo de idiota—masculló furioso—no sabemos de qué estás hablando y la verdad te agradecería que no espantaras a los alumnos con esos comentarios que pueden acarrear malos entendidos.

Harry se soltó con fuerza y se alejó empuñando la varita, los tres magos dieron un paso atrás.

—Hasta el cuadro de Dumbledore sacaron de mi habitación—susurró con rabia apuntándolos directamente— ¿qué está ocurriendo Kingsley? ¿Creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como me alejabas de mis amigos también?

—Estás equivocado, Whitemore—dijo Malfoy con cautela, acercándose y moviendo las manos en extraños gestos, como si fuera un mimo. Harry notó algo extraño en su rostro, grandes ojeras, labios secos y mejillas hundidas— nadie hace nada en tu contra.

Harry arqueó una ceja y bajó la varita al notar el énfasis exagerado de Malfoy al hablar. Algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Malfoy frunció la boca como si fuera a dar un beso y apuntó hacia el techo con ella. El gesto le provocó una herida más amplia en sus labios que comenzaron a sangrar de inmediato.

—Bien… —dijo lentamente. Kingsley y Nordieth estaban tan tensos y erguidos que parecían figuras de ajedrez.

No estaba seguro que hubiese entendido, pero sobre el despacho estaba el salón Multipropósito. Si Malfoy se refería a eso, entonces algo no andaba a bien.

Se alejó inclinando la cabeza, sin despedirse del director y la profesora, y corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo desierto. Se movió de un lado a otro pensando en lo que deseaba hasta que la sala apareció delante de sus ojos.

Cuando entró, el olor a chamuscado y las cenizas volando lo impactó. Aquel incendio había sucedido hace años, y sin embargo aún quedaban los restos de muchos objetos invaluables para quién sea que los haya ocultado ahí. Harry supuso que al no haber ventanas ni filtración, el mismo oxigeno comenzó a circular intentado buscar una zanja, hasta que finalmente todas las cenizas siguieron movilizándose sin rumbo.

Tosió un par de veces, el aire entró a raudales por la puerta abierta y la vista se disipó revelando el lugar en ruinas. Era triste y patético presenciar un lugar que en algún momento había ocultado grandes tesoros que ahora no eran más que cenizas y escombros carbonizados.

Pateó un par de latones que podrían haber sido copas o tal vez diademas. Sonrió irónico al recordar el Horocrux.  
El polvo y la ceniza volvieron a levantarse del suelo y tosió nuevamente. Después de recorrer un par de metros inspeccionando el lugar, la puerta tras él se cerró.

Se giró asustado apuntando con la varita, pero se encontró con Malfoy, quien ante la pálida imagen que irradiaban las cenizas parecía más enfermo que en la penumbra del castillo.

—¿Te trae recuerdos, no? —preguntó éste con sarcasmo, Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que te duele más a ti que a mí—dijo tranquilamente, su voz hizo eco en el lugar retumbado en las paredes blancas y destruidas.

Malfoy curvó los labios en una mueca que se mantenía entre una sonrisa y las ganas de matarlo.

—Sí —dijo con lentitud— estar aquí me recuerda el por qué estoy haciendo todo esto por ti.

Harry lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Antes que Malfoy contestara, éste se paseó por el lugar a escasos metros del punto donde se encontraba Harry, como si buscara algo.

—Parece que estamos solos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con curiosidad, Malfoy lo miró fijamente, a esa distancia podía distinguir su rostro enfermo desde una mejor perspectiva.

—Kingsley les pidió a todos que se alejaran de ti y le impuso a Lily más entrenamientos en sus horas libres porque nos están espiando —Harry parpadeó antes de poder procesar lo que Malfoy le estaba contando—. Tu carta fue interceptada por Kingsley antes de que saliera del colegio.

—¿Espiándonos? —preguntó aterrado. El sólo hecho de que hubiese sido descubierto significaba volver a Azkaban a sufrir su condena final, y eso lo aterraba.

—Estamos casi seguros. Scorpius se comunicó conmigo poco después de tu conversación con Lily—Sonrió. A Harry le impresionó que esa mueca fuera realmente honesta— ella le contó todo sobre Whitemore.

—¿Lily le habló a tu hijo… sobre mí? —preguntó con una extraña sensación en el estómago, repentinamente se vio a sí mismo sonriendo como idiota.

—¡Enfócate, quieres! —le recriminó Draco pasándose la mano por el labio roto, Harry lo miró.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Nada importante. —dijo alejándose para inspeccionar el lugar, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te contó tu hijo?

Draco suspiró y dibujó una mueca de cansancio.

—Valmorian mandó la orden de ejecución—explicó rascándose los ojos, Harry aguantó la respiración— Scorpius nos avisó hace un mes y Kingsley intentó detener el proceso de la orden hasta comprobar que realmente tu cuerpo estuviera vacío.

—¿Eso quiere decir que….?

—Quiere decir que tu familia ya sabe que fuiste besado, Potter —dijo Draco suspirando nuevamente—. Bueno, no creas que era algo que no esperábamos, de hecho, nos sorprendía que aún la noticia no se supiera.

Harry intentó aferrarse a algo, pero lo único que encontró fue un mueble cubierto de ceniza que le ensució las manos y el traje.

—¿Cómo…—tragó saliva—… cómo reaccionó Ginny?

Harry nunca esperó una reacción amable de parte de Draco, sin embargo, el hombre le sonreía con tristeza, casi como si sintiera compasión de él. Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Scorpius dijo que estaba destrozada—dijo manteniendo la sonrisa. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, estaba eufórico, sin embargo, ese gesto lamentable por parte de Draco no dejaba de preocuparle.

—¿Hay algo más?

Draco asintió.

—Está en un estado de locura. Albus se comunicó con Lily hace un par de semanas. Ella le contó a Scor que al parecer tu mujer está lidiando una batalla interna, algo que los sanadores llaman…

—_Impérmuta._

Draco parpadeó.

—¿Cómo…?

—Cuando trabajé de Auror nos tocaron muchos casos de víctimas de la maldición Imperius que pasaron por un estado de irrealidad. No sabían si lo que les sucedía era verdadero o falso, y se aferraban a la mentira sabiendo inconcientemente que la verdad era otra. Desconfiaban de todo el mundo.

Ambos se miraron un momento y Harry sintió que su corazón se le detenía en la garganta. El pálpito se sentía en lo más interno de sus oídos. Finalmente todo estaba claro.

—Ginny está siendo manipulada mentalmente…—susurró agobiado.

Draco lo miró con desesperación.

—Todos estos años…—balbuceó—… Creímos con Kingsley que estaban bajo un hechizo, pero jamás creímos que…

—Está sufriendo por mí—volvió a susurrar Harry intentando armar el puzzle en su cabeza— sólo que su mente no la deja recordarme. Pero su corazón sigue latiendo por mí… ¡por mí!

Draco asintió y apretó su mano qué aún posaba en el hombro de Harry, ambos se miraron.

—Scorpius dijo que el día que se iba a firmar tu ejecución, Valmorian fue a visitarte una vez más —Harry lo miró pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado aturdido como para procesar más información de la necesaria—. Probablemente quería verte convertido en una bolsa de carne, sin vida. Entonces, descubrió algo que no era propio de una víctima del beso de Dementor, pero era algo que no estaba dentro de nuestros planes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry repentinamente alarmado.

—Las víctimas del beso de Dementor vagan sin rumbo, pero el cuerpo necesita alimentarse. La copia que te hicimos…

—…No se alimentaba—terció Harry asustado.

—No, porque no era real.

De repente Harry vio como todo su mundo se desmoronaba. Lo que había logrado repentinamente ya no se veía tan esperanzador, y el conseguir el afecto de sus hijos, aún más imposible y lejano.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar pasar ese detalle? —gritó con rabia, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró enojado.

—¡No me vengas con una alharaca, Potter! Es gracias a nosotros que estás aquí y no allá a punto de ser asesinado. Créeme, de habernos demorado unos días más en sacarte probablemente te habrían besado igual.

Harry no contestó, su mente viajaba en diferentes direcciones: A Ginny, a sus hijos, a Scorpius, a Kingsley y a Nordieth.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

—Esto significa que mis hijos ya lo saben.

Draco asintió lentamente.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta pero Lily no ha estado muy atenta en clases, Slughorn se ha quejado por primera vez de su desempeño en pociones, y eso que ella es la primera del curso.

Harry comprendió.

—Deben creer que ya perdieron todas las oportunidades. Lily y Albus son los únicos que aún confiaban en mí—pausó; algo en su cabeza comenzó a removerse—. Un momento, ¿dijiste que Valmorian descubrió lo de Azkaban? Entonces… ¿¡Entonces ellos saben que estoy fugitivo!

Por la cabeza de Harry pasaron todas las pistas anteriores que Draco le había dado: la locura de Ginny y la distracción de Lily, sólo podía significar una cosa.

—No están mal por mi posible locura, ¡están aterradas porque estoy libre! ¡Temen que vuelva para hacerles daño! Valmorian debe haberles dicho y…

—Pero no les dijo —afirmó Draco, Harry lo miró— ¿Crees que Valmorian sería lo suficientemente idiota para decirle a tu mujer, a su futura esposa, la víctima en todo esto, qué tu estás libre vagando por ahí? Ginny se debate entre la locura de creerte a ti o él, tu mismo lo dijiste. No sería para nada brillante decirles que tú estás con vida. Es lógico que prefiera mantener la mentira de tu posible locura.

—¿Entonces por qué no mata a la copia? —insistió— dijiste que Kingsley intervino para que no me asesinaran aún.

—Y funcionó en cierta medida. Pero si matan a la copia, Valmorian no tiene a qué aferrarse para mantener a Ginny bajo control —suspiró— sonará feo, pero creo que le dimos a Valmorian el arma para mantener a tu familia bajo control.

—Sólo que no sabe que ambos estamos jugando con las mismas armas.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa ladina, esa misma que usaba cuando era niño para burlarse.

—Muy bien Potter—sonrió— estás pensando.

—¿Es por eso que nos espían? —preguntó entrando nuevamente en pánico— ¿saben que estoy aquí?

—No, aún no. Pero Scorpius escuchó que Gullier envió a un grupo de inefables y Aurores a vigilar todos los rincones de reino Unido para averiguar dónde estás.

—¿Por todo reino Unido?

—Deben creer que huiste del país —dijo Draco sin darle importancia—, de todos modos es mejor tenerlos lejos que cerca.

—¿Y es por eso que no me han dirigido la palabra?

Repentinamente el semblante de Draco se ensombreció.

—Descubrimos a Robert Vanhausen espiando en el despacho de Kingsley—le explicó. Harry cerró los ojos al no reconocer el nombre—. Es el hijo de Albert Vanhausen, el jefe del departamento de Misterios y el otro lacayo de Gullier, o más bien de Valmorian.

—¿Estudia aquí?

—Va en Slytherin de hecho, sexto año—dijo Draco frunciendo los labios—. No es que me haga sentir orgulloso tampoco. Pero el muchacho fue bastante fácil de comprar, sólo bastó con que Gullier le prometiera una buena motocicleta mágica para que aceptara romper todas las reglas establecidas de Hogwarts.

—¿Y de eso están huyendo? —preguntó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que oía— ¿Me han alejado de mi hija y de mis amigos y de toda la información posible por un muchachito?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Un muchachito que descubrió el hechizo para transformar a una persona en otra, la copia que Kingsley tenía escondida en caso de que tú perdieras la que yo te he dado.

Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Qué hicieron con él?

—Un buen castigo. Suspensión por un mes, puntos menos, ya sabes, todo lo que a un Slytherin podría molestar. Y también le borraron la memoria y se la modificaron con una poción de Cardinni.

—¿Qué poción? —quiso saber Harry, la sonrisa de Draco se esfumó trasformándose en una de dolor.

—Cosas de los Elfos, que debo admitir, son bastante aterradoras. Pero cumplen su función de no ser descubiertos por los magos —dijo apuntándose a sí mismo los labios y la cara.

Harry tragó saliva. Entonces por eso Draco estaba tan herido, había sido conejillo de Indias, y por eso Nordieth se veía tan amargada: por haber usado la poción contra un alumno.

—Supongo que ahora que el peligro no está, podré volver a acercarme a Lily—dijo después de pensar bien la situación. Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Potter, ¿no crees que si ya estuvieras a salvo no nos habríamos escondido aquí para discutir?

Harry parpadeó, tenía razón.

—¿Quién más…?

—¡Muchos! Potter, en este colegio el cuarenta por ciento de los alumnos son hijos de empleados del ministerio.

Harry comprendió y desvió la mirada hacia la sala destruida.

—¿Qué, ahora todos nos vigilan?

—No te comportes como una bebita Potter, y comprende que estás en grave peligro. Gullier tiene muchos seguidores, aunque en realidad es Valmorian quién los ha hechizado para que así sea. De todos modos, lo que él diga es ley, y si esos padres le pasan esos mensajes a sus hijos…

—Ya entendí…—dijo Harry frustrado— mis días de libertad están contados.

Draco lo miró, y Harry comprendió que a pesar de todo, el hombre que ahora parecía ser lo más cercano a un amigo, estaba preocupado por él.

—Potter, escucha…—suspiró— con Kingsley y Cardinni estuvimos discutiendo esta mañana de cómo volver a meterte al ruedo. Es bastante simple, pero deberás esperar unos días. Mientras tanto, te juntarás con Scorpius que te dirá lo que debes saber sobre Lily.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo haré eso?

—Él vendrá unos días a la cabaña, ahí podrás pasarte durante las noches y conversarás con él todo lo que sea posible.

Harry sonrió curvando los labios, y suspiró.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad, el otro movió la mano quitándole importancia.

—¡Bah! Aún estoy en deuda—dijo mirando el lugar, un estremecimiento lo recorrió—. Hasta que no estés libre no puedo dejar de trabajar. El trato es vida por vida, y la tuya aún corre peligro.

Harry apretó los labios al escuchar aquellas palabras. Draco estaba saldando su deuda de manera completa y él ni siquiera podía agradecérselo.

—¿Tu familia no corre peligro si me ayudas? —Preguntó preocupado, Draco suspiró.

—No por el momento—dijo inseguro— Scor trabaja en el ministerio, y la verdad es que él arriesga más que cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Qué hace?

—Trabaja en el departamento de deportes. Es más seguro y Valmorian jamás pondría sus ojos en un espía que trabaja con auspiciadores. Le dan demasiado dinero para pensar mal de él.

—¿Ni siquiera por ser Malfoy? Me refiero a…

—Sé a lo que te refieres—lo cortó Draco con molestia—, y sí, al principio no era muy confiable, pero a ojos de los que estaban en contra de Voldemort. Valmorian está en tu contra, y todos saben que yo te odiaba. Así que se podría decir que Scor le simpatiza.

—Lo pensaste mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Draco sonrió con egolatría.

—El apellido Malfoy puede hacer maravillas si se usa bien.

—¿Y en qué trabajas mientras tu hijo está allá? —preguntó curioso, la sonrisa de Draco desapareció de su rostro, parecía avergonzado.

—Cuando me casé con Astoria sus padres me incluyeron en el negocio familiar. Eran hierbateros y les vendían sus productos a grandes clientes, sobretodo fabricas de pociones. Cuando murieron, nos heredaron el negocio.

—¿Así que te dedicas a hacer pociones? —preguntó Harry un tanto impresionado. Jamás se imaginó a Draco usando sus manos para ganar dinero.

—No. Astoria trabaja con las plantas, yo sólo administro las finanzas. Después de que mis padres no me heredaran ningún centavo, no podíamos hacer mucho más.

Harry lo miró casi con lástima, toda la vida del hombre que alguna vez fue su enemigo, había cambiado radicalmente.

—Me alegro por ustedes…—suspiró y se rascó los ojos, Draco hizo una mueca.

—Gracias.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos por un instante. El hollín y las cenizas aún flotaban en el aire dibujando pequeños remolinos, Harry tosió un par de veces y luego recordó algo que había pasado por alto.

—Hay algo más que necesito saber— Draco lo miró— ¿por qué sacaron el cuadro de Dumbledore de mi cuarto?

—Es lógico, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Potter, cuando un mago reconocido muere, en este caso un director de Hogwarts, tiene por obligación firmar un tratado donde se estima en cuántos cuadros hará intervención su alma. Dumbledore firmó por cuatro —Harry lo quedó viendo con sorpresa, eso no lo sabía—: el que está en el despacho del director es una obligación, así como también el que está en el ministerio, los otros dos lugares los elige el mismo mago, y Dumbledore eligió estar en Flourish y Blotts y en Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿En la taberna de su…?

—El Dumbledore del despacho le pidió a Kingsley vigilarte de cerca para ayudar —lo interrumpió Draco—, y le dijo que Aberforth podía prestar el cuadro. Pero olvidamos el que estaba en el ministerio.

Repentinamente Harry comprendió todo.

—Dumbledore podía pasarme información.

—Así es, y por seguridad quitamos el cuadro de tu cuarto cuando descubrimos que muchos miembros del ministerio visitaban Cabeza de Puerco y le preguntaban a Abe por la pintura de su hermano.

—¿Y qué contestaba?

—Los mandaba al demonio—rió Draco con gracia— sabes cómo es. A sus doscientos años ya no tiene cabeza para dar explicaciones.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello de Whitemore y resopló.

—Me hacía bien tenerlo cerca, me sentía seguro.

—Y lo tendrás, pero en el despacho de Kingsley.

—No será lo mismo…

Ambos sonrieron con aprehensión y Draco tosió. Las cenizas habían vuelto a elevarse en el transcurso de la conversación hasta el punto que el oxigeno se hizo necesario.

—Deberíamos salir—dijo Harry con la voz ahogada, Draco asintió.

—Saldré yo primero, para despistar.

Harry achicó los ojos y tosió.

—¿Hasta cuándo van a evadirme?

—Hasta que no hayan más amenazas.

—¿Te refieres a los alumnos?

Draco levantó una ceja y abrió la puerta.

—Te enviaré una lechuza para avisar el día que te juntarás con Scorpius.

—¡Malfoy!

Pero el hombre ya había cerrado la puerta, dejando a Harry solo dentro de aquella sala destruida.

Se levantó del mueble donde estaba apoyado y se sacudió la túnica para no dejar cenizas en el pasillo. Se limpió las manos una contra otra y se acomodó la chaqueta.

Para cuando salió al pasillo estaba aún más confundido que antes, y temeroso. Cada alumno con el que se topaba lo asustaba, ¿cuántos podrían estar actuando como espías? Y peor, ¿a cuántos Nordieth tendrá que hechizar para que olviden que está libre?

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó el labio reseco y sangrante de Draco y su rostro demacrado y ojeroso. Siempre creyó que Nordieth era una arpía por la forma en la que trataba a los alumnos, pero si la mujer estaba angustiada por los efectos de la poción, nada bueno debía de haber tras de todo eso.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su habitación. Las clases del día habían acabado, y lo único que ansiaba ahora era que llegase el viernes. Necesitaba ver a Lily, observar su rostro y ver alguna señal de dolor por su causa. Se lanzó sobre la cama y contempló la pared vacía sobre la chimenea donde antes estaba el cuadro de Dumbledore. Habría sido confortable preguntarle muchas cosas en ese preciso momento, pero ahora sólo quedaban conjeturas y la conversación con Scorpius, que repentinamente se había vuelto una reunión muy preciada en su agenda.

Se quitó los lentes y pasó sus manos por la cara. Se cubrió la boca como si rezara, y pensó. Pensó en todas las puertas que se estaban abriendo y cerrando, en el laberinto en el que poco a poco se iba metiendo más y más, y en el Minotauro con la cara de Valmorian esperando como una serpiente gigante listo para comérselo justo en el centro.

Entonces, abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó sin aire.

—Una serpiente…—susurró, y un extraño sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de su estomago y espalda llegando a su corazón.

* * *

**Notas:**

Lamento el retraso (para variar).

Para ser honesta en este capítulo iba a colocar la conversación de Harry con Scorpius, pero creo que hacía falta esta información. Es importante saber todo lo relacionado con Valmorian y también Nordieth (no tiene nada qué ver uno con el otro, pero son dos historias importantes).

Les prometo que los capítulos siguientes tendrán mucho más que ver con Lily, Ginny, Albus y Scorpius. Sólo les pido paciencia, porque esta historia es desde la perspectiva de Harry, todo tiene que ir según su paso. Aunque como les dije en otros capítulos, para que Lily sepa todo no falta mucho.

Sobre Aberforth, supuse que por ser un Dumbledore es más longevo.

Gracias a todos por leer.

¡Cariños!

Anya.


	17. Scorpius Malfoy

**XVI**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

—Cúbrelo—ordenó el sujeto que vestía de verde, el otro, un poco más bajo y regordete, asintió con lentitud como si estuviera aletargado.

—No…—intentó interceder, pero no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas. Impotente vio cómo el sujeto bajito cubría con una tela roja algo que estaba en una pared.

—¡No hagas ruido imbécil! —lo regañó el del traje verde, y a Harry le dio una sacudida en el estomago cuando reconoció aquel timbre de voz. Intentó reaccionar, pero no podía moverse y veía todo desde una extraña perspectiva.

—Está dormido señor—balbuceó el otro, pero el de verde le dio un cachetazo.

—Está dormido señor—se burló el más alto en tono de falsete— ¡Idiota! si se despierta arruinará todo. Anda, apresúrate.

—Pero pesa…

—Maldito imbécil, ¿no puedes hacer nada bien?

Harry abrió la boca. El hombrecillo estaba asustado, era mucho más bajo de lo que podía ser un hombre normal y su traje era curioso, adornado con piedras preciosas y botones de oro.

"_Un enano"_

Lo sabía, pero lo pensó con rabia, con odio, como si aquel hombrecillo le molestara de sobremanera. Volvió a darle otro cachetazo mientras el enano intentaba mantener la mirada fija, era como si le costara sostenérsela.

Intentó reclamar, pero era su propia mano la que lo golpeaba y no comprendía por qué. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba y aún así se movía con una agilidad asombrosa, pero eran todos movimientos involuntarios. Él no podía estar haciéndole eso a otra criatura.

Entonces un pensamiento racional cruzó por su cabeza: "_¿Hay enanos?"_

Algo en su cerebro se removió, había conocido duendes, gigantes y otras criaturas mágicas con rasgos humanos, pero nunca había pensado en la existencia de enanos.

El cuello le crujió y lo torció con suavidad para que se pasara el malestar, pero aún así sentía que la cabeza le pesaba una tonelada. Logró contemplar cómo el enano guardaba lo que haya sido que estuviese en la pared dentro del saco rojo y lo envolvió con lentitud en medio de temblores y sollozos lastimeros.

—Cobarde basura…—masculló, y se aterró. La voz salía de su boca acida, gruesa y demasiado elegante.

Intentó observarse sus propias manos pero no podía moverse por voluntad propia, su cuerpo seguía actuando por sí solo. Intentó disculparse con el enano, pero éste seguía tan aterrado ante su presencia que apenas podía articular palabra.

Él no era así con los seres mágicos. Algo raro sucedía y lo estaba aterrando.

—Ahora muévete cobarde—ordenó, y el enano comenzó a trastabillar mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta de madera que llegaba hasta el techo y cuyas aldabas de bronce eran tan grandes como la cabeza de Hagrid.

—¿El Salón de la Fama? —reconoció de inmediato aquella habitación que era tan amplia como un salón de baile y tan alta como un edificio, y la cual estaba repleta de cuadros de gente importante hasta en el más mínimo espacio.

Algo lo agarró por el estomago y sintió una fuerte presión. Observó al enano caminar torpemente delante de él mientras acarreaba uno de los cuadros del salón dentro del saco.

—No…—comprendió finalmente. Intentó detenerlo, pero sus pies iban un paso por delante de sus acciones, su cuerpo no tenía intención de detener al hombrecillo.

Hizo de todo, pero era inútil. Aún así su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía moverse, y sin embargo seguía el trayecto desde aquel salón hasta unas estrechas escaleras con forma de caracol que no tenían barandal.

—Señor no voy a…

—¡Camina bestia inmunda! —le gritó. Harry se odió a si mismo, él no podía tratar así a aquella pobre criatura.

—¡Me voy a caer! —gimió el enano muerto de miedo. El cuadro era más grande que su propio cuerpo y las escaleras no soportarían su peso. Harry sabía que sí la criatura daba un paso, al no tener pared ni barandal en el cual apoyarse, caería al vacío.

—¡Es una orden! —gritó colérico. De inmediato intentó correr la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. El hombrecillo ante el peso, el desequilibrio y los nervios dio un paso en falso cayendo finalmente al vacío, estrellándose en la primera planta.

Alcanzó a coger el cuadro antes que el enano cayera, un sonido lastimero hizo eco hasta dónde estaba él y se asomó para mirar, aunque no quería. Sonrió, ¡pero él no quería sonreír! ¡Quería correr a ayudar! Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero se vio obligado a mirar lo que no deseaba: al pequeño hombrecillo estrellado contra el suelo bañado en un charco de sangre.

—¡NO! —gritó sudando, con el pecho agitado y un terrible dolor en su cabeza. No sabía dónde estaba. Miró hacia un costado aún perdido en el tiempo y espacio, sin saber realmente qué era real y qué no. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no estaba en la habitación del castillo.

Estaba en la cabaña, recostado en el sofá de cuero y con un libro en su pecho. Frente a él ardía una abundante chimenea mientras afuera se desataba la tormenta. Una voz se escuchó desde algún rincón de la cabaña y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en guardia apuntando con la varita a quién fuese que estuviese cerca. Sentía los lentes desviados y por el cuello de la camisa se filtraba el aire.

—¿Está bien señor? —preguntó una voz a su lado, se giró nervioso apuntando con la varita pero se encontró frente a él a un muchacho alto de cabello claro y rostro redondo que sostenía una bandeja con galletas de chocolate y sodas.

Lentamente bajó la varita y poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a apoderarse de su mente. Era viernes en la noche. Había salido del castillo después de haber impartido la última clase del día al grupo de su hija, donde ella por primera vez no se hizo presente. Un dolor agudo se apoderó de su corazón. Suspiró y recordó haber salido cuando Malfoy le envió una lechuza avisándole que el traslador estaría en los camerinos de Quidditch. No fue un buen día, y para cuando se apareció en la cabaña no había nadie más que él y la soledad. La tormenta comenzó a caer sin dar tregua y se vio obligado a encerrarse en esa solitaria casita en medio de la nada.

Suspiró y se rascó los ojos ante la mirada curiosa del muchacho que se encontraba frente a él y al cual no recordaba haber dejado entrar.

—¿Señor Potter?

Harry lo miró sintiendo un frío lacerante en toda su espalda, hasta que reconoció algunos rasgos de Draco Malfoy en el muchacho.

—Scorpius…-susurró. El chico sonrió.

Harry nunca lo había visto en persona. Comprendió que podría haber entrado a la cabaña mientras él dormía sumido en aquella siniestra pesadilla que de sólo recordarla le causaba dolor de estomago. Scorpius sonrió y depositó la bandeja en la mesita frente a la chimenea. Llevaba encima un delantal de cocina y por su contextura parecía un chico bastante normal. No era muy alto, pero se veía esbelto, y su mirada tenía un brillo escrutador que delataba su intensión por estudiar y razonar todo lo que veía, muy similar a Hermione.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que de su padre sólo tenía el pelo, claro y pálido. Los ojos verdes y la cara redonda dejaban en evidencia que los genes maternales habían sido más fuertes.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Scorpius con amabilidad y a Harry se le removió el estomago. Tal vez no era igual a su padre pero tenía la misma voz que cuando era joven. Escucharlo hablar con amabilidad le causó la graciosa sensación de estar dentro de la dimensión desconocida.

Agitó la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Lo oí gritar. —inquirió el chico mirándolo fijamente, Harry desvió la mirada sintiéndose igual de estúpido que cuando Hermione le cuestionaba sus secretos.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla, nada importante—dijo sin mirarlo.

—No quise molestarlo —dijo Scorpius incómodo—, me di la libertad de preparar algo para comer—señaló la bandeja en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó Harry finalmente mirándolo, Scorpius sonrió con orgullo.

—Es un pasatiempo—dijo quitándose el delantal y sentándose en la butaca que la última vez había usado su padre.

Harry alzó las cejas y se volvió a sentar. Por un momento lo observó con atención mientras el muchacho se servía un vaso con soda de naranja y unas galletas. Le tomó un instante darse cuenta repentinamente que era ese el muchacho que salía con su hija, él, quién la conocía mejor, él, quien la besaba y la…

Agitó la cabeza y frunció los labios aferrando sus manos a los brazos de la butaca. Scorpius lo miró preocupado. Él no lo sabía, pero para Harry aquel momento era mucho más que sólo una conversación con su _yerno._

—¿Llegaste hace mucho rato? —le preguntó sin aflojar las manos de la butaca, el chico repentinamente se puso pálido. Harry había sido muy obvio al demostrar finalmente su inconformidad ante la situación.

—Hace dos horas—dijo nervioso y dejó el plato a un lado— no lo quise despertar, se veía muy cansado.

—Qué cortés de tu parte—masculló Harry sin saber realmente por qué estaba comenzando a actuar como un imbécil. Después de todo, muchos derechos como padre sobre Lily no tenía.

Scorpius apretó los labios y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas como si con eso pudiera destensar el mal momento. Harry finalmente aflojó su expresión. El chico estaba nervioso y su actitud sólo complicaba más las cosas.

—Lo lamento, yo…

—No se lamente, lo comprendo. —Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa tímida— Salgo con su hija, no me conoce, y soy el hijo de su enemigo, sí, sí sé la historia—agregó cuando Harry abrió la boca para preguntar— pero quiero que sepa que no soy mala persona.

Harry sonrió y liberó los brazos de la butaca.

—Disculpa—dijo suspirando— estas semanas han sido…

—Lo sé, lo han alejado de todo lo que tenga que ver con Lily, por eso estoy aquí hoy—sonrió Scorpius, Harry lo miró y lo primero que le vino a su mente era que le parecía _"encantador_". Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen, no podía aprobarlo para su hija, aunque no sabía si era por el instinto de padre o simplemente porque era un Malfoy.

—¿Qué podrías saber tú de mi hija que el resto no sepa? —espetó sin pensar, Scorpius se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo.

—Le puedo asegurar que la conozco más que su propia madre—susurró con un leve gruñido. Harry lo miró. No era la primera vez que oía aquello.

—Tu padre me dijo lo mismo, ¿qué es lo que sucede con Lily?

Scorpius carraspeó, se reacomodó en la butaca y mordió una galletita. Harry por un momento se olvidó de su pesadilla, aunque una extraña sensación seguía atormentándolo.

—Lily hace muchos años que no tiene una buena relación con la señora Weasley—le contó, Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar el apellido de soltera de su mujer—, y ha sido así toda la vida. Desde que ella comenzó a salir con Athos Valmorian.

Harry apretó las manos contra los brazos de la butaca y frunció los labios resoplando furioso.

—Ese maldito…

—No malgaste su tiempo en maldecirlo—acotó el chico viéndolo con resignación—Albus hizo de todo para alejarlo de su madre, pero sólo consiguió un buen pasaje lejos de ahí.

—¿Hace cuántos años que Albus no vive en la casa? —preguntó Harry rascándose los ojos. En un momento le pareció que la pesadilla parecía un sueño al lado de las confesiones del muchacho.

Scorpius dibujó una mueca de tristeza en su rostro y Harry distinguió algo más detrás de aquel semblante abatido.

—Bastantes años, al menos desde que Valmorian lo vetó de la academia de Aurores…—susurró y cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente— Lo lamento yo… discúlpeme.

—¿De qué debo disculparte, hijo? —preguntó Harry repentinamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por hablarle en aquel tono. Pero no podía evitar sentirse dolido al ver el rostro compungido del muchacho que tenía en frente.

Scorpius dibujó una sonrisa bonachona y agitó la cabeza.

—Albus es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Yo lo ayudé a realizar todos los hechizos que pudiesen sacar a Valmorian de su casa. Todos esos años yo y Olive fuimos su apoyo fundamental. Hasta que no pudo soportar más la indiferencia de su madre y se fue a Roterdam a seguir con sus estudios para Auror.

—¿Olive? —preguntó Harry intrigado, Scorpius levantó los hombros.

—Eran muy buenos amigos—dijo intentando parecer indiscreto, Harry de inmediato comprendió.

—¿Novia?

—Lo fueron—además de sentirse totalmente impactado por la noticia, le parecía que Scorpius estaba avergonzado, como si hubiese revelado algo que no debía.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo? —preguntó amablemente.

—Tres años—contestó el chico suspirando, a fin de cuentas ya había soltado la bomba, contar los detalles no iba a ser peor.

—¿Y ella es…?

—Olive Montprais, los tres somos amigos desde niños. Albus comenzó a salir con ella cuando estaban en sexto, y fue gracias a eso que me acerqué más a Lily, no podía *hacerla de violín todo el tiempo, no sé si me entiende.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cómica al recordar ser el tercero entre Ron y Hermione y la incomodidad que sentía ante sus arrumacos. Comprendía a Scorpius, él también dejó de sentirse así cuando volvió con Ginny.

Ginny. Pensar en ella sólo lo devolvió a la cruda realidad. Aunque ya había asumido que sus hijos eran adultos y que sus vidas estaban apunto de conformarse, no podía dejar de pasar por alto la razón de que maduraran tan rápido. Sus dos hijos menores querían huir de su propia madre, y aquello sólo incrementaba más su angustia.

Scorpius debió notarlo porque pasó una mano por encima de sus ojos moviéndola con rapidez.

—¿Señor Potter? ¿Está bien? ¿Me escucha?

Harry parpadeó y agitó la cabeza. Tenía que saber lo qué ocurría.

—¿Por qué mis hijos odian a su madre? —soltó, y Scorpius se alejó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pareció pensar un instante, pero a Harry se le hizo eterno— ¿Me vas a decir o no?

El chico se tensó y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los brazos en los muslos. Juntó las manos y contempló el fuego de la chimenea. Afuera, la lluvia y el viento azotaban las ramas de los árboles que chocaban contra las ventanas.

—Albus me contó que la primera vez que Valmorian piso su casa fue cuando tenía cinco años.

—Un año después de mi aprensión—acotó Harry, el chico asintió.

—Claro que él sabía que el tipo había estado rondado a la señora Weasley desde mucho antes, sólo que ella no lo invitaba a la casa—continuó, Harry lo miró con interés—. Él le enviaba flores y chocolates, y la invitaba a cenar, Albus me contaba que ella no podía rechazarlo estando en su presencia, pero cuando volvía a la casa se arrepentía de haberlo aceptado y lloraba.

—¿Ginny lloraba? —preguntó compungido, Scorpius levantó los hombros.

—Es lo que Albus recuerda, tenía sólo cinco años, señor.

—Está bien, continúa.

El chico suspiró y sin quitar los ojos de la chimenea, continuó.

—A Albus nunca le ha caído bien Valmorian, de hecho siempre ha rechazado sus regalos y muestras de afecto. No pasó así con James que hasta el día de hoy lo adora. —pausó y frunció el ceño, como si intentara recordar todos los detalles posibles—. Un día ella regresó a la casa pero sin dar muestras de arrepentimiento. Albus dijo que fue la primera vez que vio al sujeto pisar su hogar. Su madre estaba con él. Desde entonces nunca más salió de sus vidas.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que Albus odia a Ginny? —quiso saber Harry, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que se había inclinado sobre la butaca, Scorpius negó con la cabeza y su expresión se volvió sombría.

—Yo no debería estar contándole esto, es la vida de Albus, le prometí no abrir la boca.

—¡Pero es mi hijo!

—¡Es mi mejor amigo!

El chico se ruborizó y Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—Lo siento…yo… —el chico se pasó las manos por la cara, Harry sintió un fuerte nudo en el estomago—. Él me contó eso cuando estábamos en primer año y no quiso pasar las vacaciones en su casa. Me suplicó pasarlas en la mía. Desde entonces comprenderá que somos inseparables. Contarle esta parte de su vida es violar mi amistad con él. Por mucho que usted sea su padre. Lo siento mucho.

Harry sintió que algo se derrumbaba en su interior. Scorpius sabía la verdad y no se la podía decir. En aquellos momentos le hubiera gustado reprenderlo como lo hacía con los alumnos revoltosos, pero el muchacho se veía tan abatido que no pudo exigirle más.

—Discúlpame, no debí…

—Descuide, es su hijo. Tiene el derecho de exigir lo que quiera, pero no a mí. Si gusta puede pedírselo a él cuando lo conozca.

El estomago de Harry dio un vuelco y por poco se cae de la butaca, abrió tanto los ojos que la luz de la chimenea le hizo daño.

—¿Cómo dices?

El chico se removió incómodo en la butaca y sacó otra galletita de la bandeja para distender el ambiente. Luego le dio un sorbo a su soda aún con la expresión pasmada de Harry sobre él.

—¿Y? —exigió Harry. Scorpius resopló.

—Ya sabe que Albus cree en usted, cree en su inocencia a pesar de todo. Desde que estaba en Hogwarts quería buscar una forma de ir a verlo a Azkaban, incluso con ayuda de Hagrid y del profesor Longbottom trató de salir, pero Valmorian siempre lo descubría, al final, Al terminaba refugiándose en mi casa.

—¿Albus quería…?

—Sí —el chico se rascó los ojos y lo miró fijamente—. Al tenía el sueño de sacarlo de la prisión y huir juntos con Lily para rehacer su vida lejos de Valmorian, James y su madre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio con el único sonido del crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea y la tormenta en medio del bosque. Harry estaba con la boca abierta, su cerebro andaba a toda maquina, tenía que llegar a su hijo.

—Quiero verlo—dijo finalmente. Scorpius lo miró con sorpresa.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿No dijiste que quiere verme? ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta!

—Lo sé, lo sé señor Potter, pero es imposible ahora —explicó intentando calmarlo, Harry lo miró enojado—. Él sabe que usted fue _besado_ por un Dementor.

De inmediato el mundo entero se desmoronó. Harry se fundió en la butaca y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en el cojín. Sentía los ojos de Scorpius sobre él.

—¿Qué haré ahora?

Scorpius se quedó callado un instante.

—Si lo piensa bien—dijo al cabo de unos segundos— el que todos crean que usted está medio muerto le da el pie para hacer lo que quiera como John Whitemore.

—Eso no impedirá que Albus y Lily comiencen a olvidarse de recuperar a su padre—dijo con tristeza, y se sorprendió al ver un brillo fugaz en los ojos de Scorpius dándole un aire tan Slytherin como su padre.

—Ahí es donde quería llegar—dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, y a Harry se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó intrigado.

Scorpius se inclinó aún más hacia delante y alzó las cejas.

—Si quiere derrotar a sus enemigos, qué mejor que hacerlo de incógnito, atacando uno por uno.

—¡Pero mis hijos no son mis enemigos!

—No, pero los necesitará para derrotar a Valmorian.

Harry se incorporó en la butaca y se inclinó también, hasta quedar a pocos palmos de distancia del rostro del muchacho.

—Te escucho…—dijo alzando una ceja.

—Hoy estoy aquí para ayudarlo con Lily, es la que está más a su alcance. Me dijo que quiere acercarse a Albus, pues bien, la llave para llegar a él es su hija. Ganando la confianza de Lily podrá llegar a Al en menos de lo que se dice "Expelliarmus".

—Pero si ellos creen que me beso un Dem…

—Lo creen, pero ¿cómo cree usted que se sentirán ellos si saben que está vivo, luchando por salvar a su familia? Es más, ¿para salvar a su madre? A la señora Weasley.

Harry parpadeó. Comprendió la idea de inmediato. Ya lo había pensado, y usar su media muerte para llegar a Valmorian era un buen plan. Debía tener cuidado con los espías, pero de eso se encargaría después. Ahora, le interesaba saber cómo llegar a Lily, la que estaba más cerca.

—Muy bien—dijo irguiéndose y cobrando una postura que solía tener cuando interrogaba a los alumnos—, soy todo oídos.

Scorpius sonrió y también volvió a erguirse, recostándose en el respaldo de la butaca.

—Lily es una chica muy inteligente, sabe cuando la están engañando. Si quiere acercarse a ella sin espantarla debe ir dejándole pistas, le encanta descubrir cosas e investigarlas.

—¿Y si no es discreta?

—Oh, créame que lo es. —Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, una onda eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Harry, no sabía cómo tomar aquella expresión—. Cuando descubre algo que está fuera de lugar, no le dice a nadie. La mejor prueba seré yo. Si ella llegase a abrir la boca, la primera persona a la que se lo dirá será a mí.

—O Albus—dijo Harry con un extraño sentimiento de temor.

—Si Albus lo sabe, lo primero que hará será correr para darle un abrazo, él es el que menos debe preocuparle. Aún estando usted medio muerto él cree en su inocencia.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad. Le costó no ser tan evidente, necesitaba más información.

—¿Y si Lily se lo cuenta a alguna amiga?

—Lily no es chismosa. Es muy delicada y cuidadosa cuando se trata de cosas tan delicadas. Si ella descubre que usted es su padre puede correr y contárselo a Al, o a mí. De lo contrario irá donde el director Shakebolt, quien ya sabemos, está de su lado.

—Es decir que por dónde Lily pretenda acusarme…

—Tendrá respaldo y protección. Ella nunca irá a alguien que no sea de confianza, y a decir verdad sus amigas son demasiado idiotas como para creerle lo que diga.

—¡Entonces puedo decirle!

Scorpius se alarmó.

—¡No es tan simple! —dijo sobresaltado— ¡Lo que usted necesita es ganar su confianza, no espantarla! Si le dice que es su padre así como así y se revela ante ella Lily saldrá corriendo y no querrá verlo nunca más.

—¿Y cómo me puedo ganar su confianza si ni ella ni yo tenemos tiempo para vernos?

Scorpius pareció meditar un rato mirando hacia la chimenea, aunque a Harry le pareció que en realidad miraba el plato con galletas.

—Debe ganarse su confianza—dijo desviando la mirada para verlo fijamente.

—Creo que he conseguido algo, pero si no la veo casi nunca por culpa del horario que le impuso Kingsley…

—Yo me encargaré de los espías —dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento— Lily sólo podrá tener tiempo a solas si el director Shakebolt confía en que ya no hay nadie vigilándolo en el castillo.

Harry sonrió con verdadera gratitud, le estaba agradando el chico.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

Scorpius suspiró.

—Lo hago por Lily y por Al—dijo mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, Harry pudo ver el amor y cariño que existía en ellos, así como en sus palabras.

—Muy bien—dijo Harry sonriéndole y entregándose en pleno a las manos del chico— ¿Cómo me puedo ganar la confianza de Lily?

Scorpius sonrió divertido y sorbió un poco de soda al agarrar el vaso que había dejado en la bandeja. Harry lo imitó.

—En las clases hágale retos. Le gusta jugar con su inteligencia. Tiene un carácter de muerte, así que si se pone a discutir o a pelear, va por buen camino. Le gusta que la desafíen, que pongan a prueba sus aptitudes. —Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, memorizando cada palabra—No le gusta hablar de su familia—acotó con seriedad— habrá notado que no le gusta que la reconozcan por ser Potter, pero no es por vergüenza. Lo hace para proteger la integridad de ella y sus hermanos, aunque Al siempre se sintió orgulloso de ser un Potter.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa apretada, las ganas de ver a Albus cara a cara cada vez se hacían cada vez más fuertes, incluso más que estar con Lily.

Sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea. Debía concentrarse, debía llegar a todos sus hijos.

—La última vez que estuve con ella habló de Albus —dijo recordando la conversación con su hija en la cabaña de Hagrid— y dijo que le gustaría hacer un Patronus.

La mirada de Scorpius se ensombreció.

—Lily no puede hacer un Patronus y se siente idiota por eso—explicó— es una gran alumna, pero cuando falla en algo siente que no sirve para nada.

—Lo sé, me lo contó allá.

—Y ella también me habló de esa charla con el profesor Whitemore—dijo el chico sonriente levantando ambas cejas—creo que ha dado un gran paso. Para que ella me hable de un profesor algo tiene que haberle pasado con usted.

—Me dijo que no era como todos los demás—recordó ruborizándose como un niño, Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es una buena señal—le dijo— debe seguir por ese camino, ella debe desear a Whitemore como su padre. Verlo como su padre.

—¿Y si no lo consigo?

—Lo conseguirá si logra que Lily pueda hacer su Patronus. Sólo así se ganará su absoluta confianza, y entonces ahí…

—Le podré decir que soy su padre—dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos, Scorpius sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

—Así es—dijo, y luego se quedó en silencio un largo, silencio que fue sofocado sólo por el ruido de la tormenta—. Pero una vez que tenga toda la información necesaria para poder llegar a ella ya no podrá contar conmigo y deberá seguir por su cuenta.

Harry lo miró ceñudo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo voy a poder llegar a ella sin tu ayuda? Es más, ¿Tú estás en el ministerio no? Espías a Valmorian, ¿qué haré sin tu vigilancia?

Scorpius sonrió con simpatía.

—Despreocúpese, papá se hará cargo de eso y tomará mi lugar en el trabajo. Yo debo seguir con mis estudios en Bulgaria, la pasantía en el Ministerio no me da suficiente dinero, no querrá que su hija se case con un vago sin profesión.

Ante la sola idea de imaginarse a su hija como mujer de Scorpius algo dentro de él se incendió como una hoguera.

—¿Casam… no crees que es muy temprano para pensar en eso? —dijo nervioso, Scorpius amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Honestamente de ser por mí me casaría mañana, pero ella debe terminar el colegio y yo mis estudios. Tiene un par de años para estar tranquilo—dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se terminaba su bebida.

Harry apretó los labios y alzó las cejas, pensar en el futuro de sus hijos era tan complicado como pensar en cómo sería su vida si estuviesen todos juntos.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

Scorpius lo miró.

—Después de Navidad.

—Queda más de un mes.

—Un mes en el que tendrá tiempo suficiente para acercarse a Lily.

—¿Estarás ayudándome todo este tiempo?

—Digamos que le diré qué hacer día a día, luego, cuando esté lista, le suelta la bomba.

—¿Entonces te marcharás?

—Será un lindo regalo de navidad, se lo aseguro.

Scorpius se levantó del sofá y recogió la bandeja con su vaso vacío y el de Harry a medio beber.

—Vengo de inmediato, hay más cosas que debe saber…

Harry lo miró, la tormenta afuera no cesaba y tenía tiempo de sobra para seguir hablando con su _yerno_. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta de aquella realidad. Pero ya no le importaba tanto, Scorpius le sonrió ampliamente y su cerebro comenzó a prepararse para recibir toda la información sobre Lily que lo ayudaría a revelarle por fin la verdad, ya no tenía tiempo. ¡Debía actuar!

No se dio cuenta cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cabeza le comenzó a doler, le iba a pedir ayuda al muchacho, pero éste desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina justo cuando la salita se volvía oscura y una vívida hoguera en medio de un bosque se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Llevaba un bulto gordo en sus brazos teñido de manchas negras y húmedas, sonrió con maldad. Abrió el saco y sintió asco y repulsión, pero no podía evitar seguir sonriendo.

Sus manos eran elegantes, las pudo ver antes de que se las cubriera con un guante negro. Metió la mano al saco manchado y fue sacando uno por uno los miembros descuartizados del enano que había estado con él en el Salón de la Fama. Comenzó a reír diabólicamente cuando agarró la cabeza por los cabellos y la lanzó sin piedad al fuego. A su lado, una voz dura, pero que conocía muy bien, le pedía cordura. Se acercó al saco rojo de forma cuadrada que había producido el accidente del hombrecillo y sin abrirlo volvió a sonreír.

—No te puedo mostrar mi rostro viejito—dijo con la voz aguda, como si fingiera ser otra persona— sino, le irás con el cuento a Potter, y no queremos que eso pase, ¿cierto?

—Estás cayendo en las mismas redes que Tom—contestó la voz en el saco, y Harry se sobresaltó despertándose en el suelo de la cabaña con Scorpius aterrado inclinado sobre él.

—¿Desde cuándo que tiene conexiones con Voldemort? —preguntó horrorizado.

Harry sintió como el corazón se le detenía. ¡Él no podía estar vivo!

* * *

**Notas:**

_No merezco el perdón de nadie, lo sé. Pero no saco nada con pedir que me disculpen por el retraso._

_Pero para los que no saben trabajo con producciones fotográficas y me toma casi todo el día. Y cuando no tengo que trabajar, me dedico a leer o hacer mis cosas._

_Esta historia es lo máximo para mí y me encanta, tengo todos los capítulos preparados y más adelante se van a sorprender, y sí aparecerá Ginny, y sí pasarán cosas entre ella y Harry, pero ¡primero debo llegar a lo importante que ni siquiera ha sucedido!_

_Esta historia es un laberinto, como dije en un principio, es policial, y para los que han leído historias policiales saben que llegar a la respuesta toma mucho tiempo._

_Les pido paciencia y les agradezco a todos por su fidelidad._

_Sólo una mala noticia, en Abril no podrá haber actualización. Pero estoy trabajando en unos fanarts que tienen relación con escenas de más adelante para compensar por el siguiente retraso. (Los podrán ver en mi cuenta de Deviant Art, avisaré por el blog)._

_***Acotación:**__"Hacerla de violín" o "tocar el violín" es un término que se usa para las personas que hacen de terceros cuando están frente a una pareja. Es bastante incómodo._

_Gracias a todos por su lealtad._

_Con cariño._

_Anya._


	18. La Propuesta

**XVII**

**La propuesta**

Kingsley giraba como loco al rededor de Harry mientras éste, disfrazado ya de Whitemore, bebía un té amargo. Draco conversaba con Scorpius en un rincón del estante y no paraban de sacar y arrojar libros al suelo, como si estuvieran buscando algo.

Harry se pasó una mano por la frente sin cicatriz de su nuevo cuerpo y maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que recuerdas?

Harry rodó los ojos y una punzada se situó en medio de su nariz.

—Ya te lo he repetido quinientas veces, sí, es todo lo que recuerdo—dijo apretándose el tabique.

—¿Y cree que asesinó a un enano? —preguntó Scorpius asustado, parecía como si no pudiera creer aquello, Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Sí, eso creo, digo, al menos eso era lo que parecía, no era un duende ni un elfo, ¡Merlín! La cabeza me va a explotar.

Harry se recostó en la butaca sin dejar de apretar su nariz, la taza de té en su mano temblaba. Draco le murmuró algo a su hijo y éste sin despedirse tomó su capa y se metió a la chimenea. Harry alcanzó a escuchar algo como "La taberna de Joe" antes de desaparecer.

—Esto es extraño, muy extraño—murmuró Kingsley nervioso, Harry estaba seguro que todo lo que había ocurrido no estaba en los planes del director.

—¿Temes que haya regresado? —preguntó, Kingsley detuvo su baile circular y lo quedó mirando fijamente, Draco se acercó con un grueso libro y con enormes ojeras moradas que no combinaban para nada con su piel blanca.

—En realidad no…—dijo negando con la cabeza, Harry lo miró achicando los ojos, no le gustaba cuando el director intercambiaba miradas sospechosas con Draco, parecía que le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar. Finalmente después de un silencio prolongado y de miradas nerviosas, le dijo: —Es seguro que Voldemort no ha regresado, pero sí es seguro que tu cicatriz tiene relación con él.

—¿En qué piensan? —preguntó mirándolos y moviendo al cabeza de un lado a otro, Draco se sentó en la butaca que había usado Scorpius y se colocó el libro en las piernas dejándolo abierto.

—No tememos que el Innom… Voldemort haya regresado—murmuró Draco sin quitar la vista de libro, parecía viejo, cansado y enfermo. Suspiró: —tememos que su magia siga intacta.

Harry se incorporó al escuchar aquello.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Draco lo miró fijamente levantando la vista del libro, a la luz de la chimenea se veía fantasmal y decrépito.

—Cuando un mago muere los poderes tardan en desvanecerse hasta que el alma se despega del cuerpo totalmente—Harry asintió dándole la razón—. Creemos con Kingsley que Voldemort al despartir su alma dejó una grieta que no permitió a la magia esfumarse, ya que no existía un alma en sí.

Harry había escuchado teorías como aquella cuando trabajaba como auror, así que no tardó en atar los cabos. De inmediato la piel se le erizó.

—Entonces si la magia nunca se desvaneció alguien se podría haber apoderado de ella, ¿eso creen?

—Estamos casi seguros—murmuró Kingsley con pesadumbre— es la única razón en la que puedas seguir teniendo esas conexiones.

Harry tembló. Se imaginó unas manos huesudas y blancas tocando el cuello de Ginny.

—No… No puede ser…—murmuró con pánico.

—La ventaja es que Valmorian no ha despartido su alma ni ha creado algún Horcrux, tú mismo destruiste los libros—acotó Draco recostándose en la butaca, Harry cerró los ojos cansado—. Así que en pocas palabras matarlo es pan comido.

—Nada es pan comido en esta vida, a mí me tomó diecisiete años descubrir que fue Valmorian el que me puso la trampa y quién sabe cuántos más me tome acabar con él.

Le pareció curioso ver como Kingsley y Draco intercambiaban una mirada de compasión, suspiró y bebió un sorbo más de su té haciendo una mueca ante el sabor amargo. Draco siguió investigando en el libro que tenía bostezando de ves en cuando. Las ojeras moradas y el aspecto demacrado le dieron una perturbadora idea.

—¿Siguen castigando a los espías con la formula de Cardinni?

De manera automática los dos hombres levantaron la cabeza fijándola en él, Kingsley, a pesar de su color de piel, estaba pálido.

—¿Qué dijiste? —lo increpó, Harry de manera instintiva se hundió en el sillón. Draco prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada—¿Le contaste? —le espetó al otro.

—Ehrr…—titubeó Draco sin quitar la mirada asesina sobre Harry— tuve que decirle, ¡tenía que saber que los alumnos podían ser espías! —agregó con rapidez cuando Kingsley se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Nada mejor que contarle a Harry lo que Nordieth hizo con Vanhausen!

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarme cosas? —le preguntó Harry visiblemente ofendido, el semblante de director se ensombreció.

—No sabemos si hay alguien usando Legeremancia. Si sabes todo lo que estamos planeando, ante tu déficit para poder controlar la entrada a tu mente, es mejor prevenir antes que alguien descubra todo por un simple descuido de tu parte.

Harry se ofendió, quiso recriminarle, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca se dio cuenta que su viejo amigo tenía toda la razón.

—Está bien—dijo con un tono infantil, se arrepintió al instante de haber sonado así— pero recuerden que este problema me concierne a mí, y necesito enterarme de las cosas, al menos de manera indirecta.

Kingsley suspiró.

—Nosotros… —murmuró— no hemos vuelto a usar esa poción en los alumnos, no después de ver los efectos secundarios—dijo apuntando a Draco.

—Gracias por nada— gruñó cerrando el libro de golpe—perder mi tiempo y arriesgar mi vida por nada—murmuró, Harry lo miró ceñudo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué efectos secundarios hablan?

Draco frunció los labios tal cual lo hacía de niño, dándole aquella expresión de "oler a mierda" que tanto caracterizaba a Narcissa Malfoy.

—La poción te borra la memoria a costa de modificar tus recuerdos—explicó Kingsley— al entrar en contacto con la sangre se apodera de tu información genética y es capaz de modificar las cosas que viviste hasta volverlas aterradoras si no se calcula bien la dosis.

—Los elfos volvían locos a sus enemigos dándole litros de poción, vivían en eternas pesadillas que ellos creían parte de sus propios recuerdos—dijo Draco y luego lanzó un largo bostezo—no he dormido en días…

—¿Qué recuerdo te modificó? —quiso saber, pero la mirada de Draco fue lo suficientemente clara para descubrirlo—¿Tu época de…?

—Si eso ya fue una pesadilla, imagínate como es revivirla cada noche o a cada instante de manera cien veces peor.

Los ojos grises de Draco se volvieron oscuros y Harry notó la irritación en cada uno de ellos. Apartó la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Y las heridas de la otra vez?

Draco volvió a fruncir los labios.

—Hay que defenderse de las pesadillas—murmuró muy bajo, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Las pesadillas te pueden llevar a la locura, y llega un momento en que las vives despierto. Se tornan tan reales que tiendes a defenderte. Incluso el propio reflejo en el espejo puede ser un enemigo terrible—explicó Kingsley, Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Asumía que Draco podía pasar por eso debido a su pasado tormentoso, pero temía lo que hubiera ocurrido con el alumno con quien probaron la poción.

—¿Qué le ocurrió al chico?

—Está bien, la dosis fue la suficiente y sólo recuerda un accidente en escoba, pero nada de lo que vio en la oficina.

—¿Cómo saben qué recuerdo modificar? —quiso saber, y Draco lo miró con los ojos tan adoloridos que se obligó a apartar la vista.

—Los elfos usaban la poción para borrar de la memoria del enemigo todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos cuando los descubrían. Cualquier cosa que implique un secreto, o un recuerdo doloroso o alegre, obliga al cerebro a trabajar más para recordarlo. La poción modifica los recuerdos que tienen más potencia y los transforma. Es horrible, pero brillante—admitió Draco con un escalofrío—. Y lo mejor es que es indetectable, no deja residuos de ningún tipo.

Harry repentinamente comprendió por qué Nordieth estaba en Hogwarts.

—La trajiste a ella para que mantenga a los alumnos dominados—le espetó a Kingsley sintiendo un leve dejo de decepción por el director. Pero éste negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—No Harry, en eso te equivocas—dijo con tono ofendido—. Yo la contraté porque necesitábamos su protección en el colegio.

—¿Qué tipo de protección?

—Como es un elfo Cardinni tiene una conexión con la naturaleza que ningún ser humano muggle o mago tiene,—explicó Draco incorporándose en el sofá y dejándo el libro sobre la mesa, su rostro dibujaba una mueca desdeñosa—. Tiene una protección especial. Si algo le llegara a pasar es muy probable que un ejército de animales ataque al que le haga daño.

Harry alzó las cejas. Imitó a Draco y se incorporó en el sofá dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Kingsley y éste asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no hicieron eso antes que Voldemort atacara el castillo? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar cuando su cerebro procesó lo que había escuchado, Kingsley sonrió.

—Los elfos no apoyan bandos. Prefieren estar ajenos al resto del mundo.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Te creo—y sonrió al darse cuenta e las verdaderas razones por la cual Nordieth estaba en el colegio— ¿la contraste para que cuidara a mis hijos?

Kingsley amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué crees?

El resentimiento que sentía por ella repentinamente se desvaneció. Para que la elfo hubiese aceptado hacer clases en un colegio, lejos de su mundo y con la específica orden de cuidar a sus hijos, algo de corazón debía de tener.

Repentinamente las llamas de la chimenea empezaron a moverse con fuerza y expulsaron a Scorpius bañándolo en hollín. Cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra y Draco corrió a auxiliarlo.

—Malditos enanos—dijo enojado. Su padre lo ayudó a levantarse mientras se sacudía la ceniza de la capa.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Draco, el chico se levantó del suelo tosiendo cenizas.

—No fue una visita grata, pero cantaron como canarios—dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que Harry no comprendió.

—¿De qué hablan? —quiso saber, Scorpius lo miró fijamente.

—Fui a la taberna de los enanos, la más conocida—le contó. Dejo la capa en el respaldo de la butaca de Harry e infló la boca soltando el aire poco a poco—. Su raza está prácticamente en extinción, como entre los gigantes y los elfos libraron la guerra por mucho tiempo los enanos que quedan son bastante pocos, lo bueno de eso, es que todos se conocen.

—¿Y? —insistió Harry.

—No son amistosos, pero logré sacarle algo de información a Joe, el dueño de la taberna—su ceño se oscureció—. Ogh es el nombre del enano que usted vio en sus sueños.

Harry sintió como la sangre se le congelaba. Scorpius movió los hombros produciendo un crujido.

—Siéntate, hijo—le pidió Draco al muchacho ofreciéndole la butaca dónde él había estado sentado, Harry no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—¿Fuiste a averiguar sobre él? —le preguntó Harry, Scorpius asintió lentamente. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, la mirada del muchacho era penetrante y cargaba preocupación y miedo.

—Habla chico—lo animó Kingsley con una sonrisa, Draco se acuclilló al lado de la butaca.

—¿Qué ocurre Scor?

Scorpius levantó la mirada y la fijó en Harry, sus ojos claros lo penetraron hasta congelarle la espina.

—Ogh dejó de reunirse con Joe Hace mucho tiempo. Los enanos son ambiciosos. A diferencia de los duendes ellos quieren ser tan importantes como los magos, así que cualquier oferta que los coloque en esa posición la aceptan sin importar a quién le hagan daño.

—¿Trabajaba para Valmorian? —preguntó Harry.

—No me dijeron, pero de ser así debió de trabajar para él durante varios años. Antes de conocer a su socio Ogh era un visitante asiduo a la taberna, Joe encontró sospechoso que dejara de ir, hasta que hace una semana se apareció por ahí para saldar unas deudas.

—¿Qué tipo de deudas? —preguntó Kingsley, Scorpius truncó el ceño.

—Los enanos son traficantes, no les importa pasar por encima de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas o magos con tal de ganar un poco de oro.

—¿Qué traficaba Ogh? —preguntó Harry sintiendo como su espalda cada vez se ponía más rígida.

La mirada de Scorpius se ensombreció.

—Corazones de dragón, sangre de unicornio y libros de magia prohibida.

Harry terminó por congelarse al sentir que todo su cuerpo se le ponía frío. Supo de inmediato que Kingsley y Draco pensaban lo mismo que él al verlos mirarse con espanto.

—¿Qué libros hijo? —le preguntó Draco, Scorpius frunció los labios.

—Libros prohibidos que sólo un enano podría tener en su poder.

—Por favor dime que no eran los libros de Broliac —suplicó Harry pasándose la mano por la boca. Scorpius lo miró con tristeza.

—No lo sé—contestó honestamente, Harry resopló—. Pero de haber sido así ¿no cree que para el tiempo que Ogh los llevaba traficando Valmorian ya debería de haberlos usado? Durante todos estos años no se ha sabido de ningún asesinato.

—Hasta hoy…—murmuró Harry, Scorpius levantó los hombros apesadumbrado.

—Cuando le comenté a Joe que Ogh podía estar muerto…

—Lo está—insistió Harry, Scorpius asintió.

—Cómo sea, le dije que podría haber sido asesinado por uno de sus socios y se escandalizó. Los enanos tienen un fuerte vínculo con la gente con la que trabajan y no aceptan que se levante falso testimonio contra ellos.

—¿No creen que Ogh pueda estar muerto?

—Desconfían de Ogh por haberse vuelto arribista, creían que yo había ido de parte de él. Pensaron que fui a exigir algún tipo de devolución aprovechando la "mentira" de su muerte —dijo moviendo los dedos como comillas—. Cuando escucharon eso y la acusación contra el supuesto socio, bueno, me terminaron echando a patadas.

—¿No te hicieron daño, cierto? —le preguntó Draco preocupado, Harry frunció el ceño con curiosidad al ver a su enemigo de la infancia hablar así con el chico.

—Me duele un poco el trasero, pero estoy bien—dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció al enfocarse en Harry—. Pero sí hay algo que logré descubrir.

—¿Y qué es? —quiso saber.

—Una mujer se me acercó cuando arrancaba hacia la chimenea y me dijo con rapidez que Ogh había estado investigando la forma de destruir un cuadro intervenido.

—¿Y te dijo de quién era ese cuadro? —preguntó Kingsley, todos le pusieron atención.

—De Dumbledore.

Harry lo sabía, lo había sospechado cuando vio a Valmorian salir con el pobre de Ogh del Salón de la Fama y cuando escuchó la voz murmurar bajo el saco rojo. Finalmente su cuerpo terminó por congelarse completamente, sentía que ya no se podía mover. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó con sus puños los brazos de la butaca.

—¿Qué quiere con el cuadro de Dumbledore?

—Es lógico que lo sacó del Salón para que no viera ni escuchara nada que pudiera mantenerte informado—dijo Kingsley, Harry frunció los labios.

—No. El cuadro lo quiere para algo más. Estoy seguro.

—No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas—dijo Draco— Es mejor seguir investigando—acotó mirando a su hijo, Scorpius asintió.

—Y lo haremos. El lunes me confirman el auspicio de Escobas Neptuno, son una buena cantidad de Galeons que Valmorian no podrá resistir.

—Y eso implica subir un escalón en su pedestal—dijo Draco con orgullo y a Harry le pareció que gozaba con que su hijo adquiriera esa fama.

—Y asistir a la fiesta de fin de año en Paris—agregó el chico, Harry los miró intrigado.

—¿De qué hablan?

Draco sonrió.

—Si Scorpius consigue ser invitado a la fiesta del Ministro…

—Pasará a ser parte del equipo de Gullier—dijo Harry sorprendido— ¡brillante!— Scorpius sonrió con modestia.

—Creo que les será más fácil saber sobre Valmorian si trabajo codo a codo con él.

—¿Y tu viaje a Bulgaria?

—Sigue en mis planes, pero no se preocupe, siempre estaré en contacto—dijo con modestia, Draco sonrió con orgullo, sin embargo su mirada oscura y preocupada fue lo que sorprendió a Harry.

—La verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, pero no deberías arriesgar tanto por mí Scorpius—le dijo, y Draco suavizó su mirada en un gesto de agradecimiento.

—No es sólo por usted—murmuró sonrojado, y Kingsley sonrió. —Quiero ver a Lily y a Albus felices. Todos estos años los he visto sufrir…

—Y vivir en mi casa—agregó Draco gruñendo.

—Quiero que estén libres de Valmorian—dijo sin ponerle atención a su padre, Harry juntó fuerzas para levantarse y se arrodilló frente a él.

—¿Sabes que ya pasaste por mi aprobación, cierto?

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente mientras su padre bufaba y se levantaba para ir a servirse un trago al carrito del bar.

—Es un lindo gesto de tu parte Harry, pero ahora necesitamos averiguar nuevas cosas—dijo Kingsley con el semblante preocupado y Harry volvió a sentir que una bolita fría le subía y bajaba por la espalda.

—Lo sé…—dijo levantándose, no quería pronunciar sus temores en voz alta, temía que se hicieran realidad.

—Debemos averiguar qué libros traficaba Ogh—continuó el director, y Harry asintió con pesadumbre.

—Yo los quemé—murmuró, aunque más para él mismo que para el resto— no pueden haber más copias, ¿o sí?

—Herpo el Loco utilizó los que estaban ocultos en Hogwarts—puntualizó Draco temblando ligeramente— lo sé porque Voldemort se lo contó a Bellatrix.

—Esos son los que yo destruí con el Fuego del Infierno—insistió Harry— no pueden regenerarse.

—¿Y es posible que existan copias? —quiso saber Scorpius desatando los temores más profundos de Harry.

—No debería—murmuró temblando— no pueden haber más, yo los busqué, envié tropas de Aurores por el mundo, ¡ya no deberían existir más!

—Entonces sólo nos queda hacer hablar a Joe y confiar en que los libros no sean los de Broliac—dijo Kingsley pasándose una mano por su cabeza calva. Harry asintió.

—Además, —interrumpió Draco—, si el enano llevaba bastantes años traficando para Valmorian y nunca se supo de asesinatos, dudo que haya realizado algún Horcrux.

—No podemos estar seguros hasta saber por qué mató a Ogh—dijo Kingsley, Harry no soportó la idea de volver a comenzar la misma guerra en la búsqueda por objetos que podían costarle la vida y su libertad.

—Merlín ayúdame… —suplicó levantándose de donde estaba. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y luego por la cara— necesito un trago—dijo dirigiéndose al bar donde estaba Draco.

Kingsley suspiró y miró hacia la chimenea. Harry se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y se lo zampó con rapidez. Su garganta se incendió, pero sirvió para apaciguar el frío que sentía en esos instantes.

—Creo que debemos adelantar el plan—dijo el director, Harry lo miró.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó mientras se servía otro vaso.

—Creí que era bueno esperar un tiempo antes de acercarte a tus hijos, pero viendo las circunstancias… —Harry lo miró con la botella aún en la mano y sintiendo el corazón en su garganta—… deberemos adelantar el plan con Lily.

—¿Quieres decir qué…?

—¿Estás seguro? —interrumpió Draco con seriedad, Scorpius sonrió.

—No podemos esperar más tiempo, si Valmorian tuviera en su poder el libro para crear un Horcrux debemos prevenir a la familia, y los niños son los únicos que lo pueden hacer.

El corazón de Harry estaba desbocado, había olvidado el Whiskey y ahora su mirada saltaba veloz del director a Draco.

—Harry, te tengo una propuesta—dijo Kingsley con un tono inseguro, él lo miró nervioso—: Dada las circunstancias deberás acercarte a Lily ahora, olvídate de los espías, hablaré con Nordieth para que te proteja la espalda. Esto ya ha pasado a ser alarma nacional. Aunque sea una hipótesis, no podemos dejar que Valmorian cree a los Horcrux, debes salvar a tu familia y reunirlos para desbaratarlo. Los que más saben de él son ellos.

—Pero, ¿cómo yo…?

—Desde el lunes le entregaré a Lily el permiso para que puedas darle las clases que le prometiste en Octubre. —Kingsley se movía de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea causando sendas sombras que bailaban por toda la cabaña, el corazón de Harry estaba a punto de saltar por su boca— Y en menos de un mes le dirás quién eres.

—¿Te volviste lo…?

—Ella tiene que saberlo, señor—dijo Scorpius—, yo ya le dije, ella lo estima y cree en usted, sólo debe ganarse su confianza para poder decirle la verdad y verá cómo lo apoyará.

—No puedo decirle a Lily quién soy tan rápido—dijo nervioso— ¿cómo lo voy a conseguir?

—Vas a tener clases con ella la mayor parte de la semana que tenga horas libres. Le pediré a Hagrid y Neville que te ayuden, Lily tiene que saber que eres su padre antes que el mes acabe—Kingsley estaba histérico, no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro mirando el suelo, como si su cabeza trazara un mapa con mil flechas que le indicarán qué paso seguir primero.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para ganarme su plena confianza? Quiero decir—pausó nervioso—, le puedo hacer clases y hacer que me cuente de su vida, pero debe haber algo más profundo, alguna fibra que llegue a su corazón, que llegue a mi recuerdo.

—Intenta que te hable de Calisto—dijo Draco sin sonreír, Scorpius lo miró sorprendido—. Pregúntale cómo son sus amigas, si tiene hermanas. Te va a salir con el tema de Calisto de inmediato.

—No lo sé—interrumpió Scorpius— La idea de Cal es buena, pero tiene que ser algo más personal, algo relacionado con ella misma— miró a Harry— ¿recuerda lo que le conté sobre el Patronus?

Harry asintió, Draco bufó.

—¿Cómo el estúpido intento por hacer un Patronus va a ser más importante que el tema de Calisto?

—Porque el Patronus se realiza recordando momentos felices—dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos, y luego miró a Harry— si usted logra llegar a aquellos rincones reprimidos de la infancia feliz de Lily va a conseguir los recuerdos que ella no recuerda. Logre que haga un Patronus, y ella va a estar vulnerable al amor que siente por su recuerdo.

Harry sonrió, Scorpius le había dado al clavo.

Un poco más animado se bebió su trago de whiskey para que se le calmara el corazón. Los nervios lo seguían carcomiendo pero la idea de decirle la verdad a Lily se había vuelto un nuevo desafío.

—¿Cómo comienzo a acercarme a ella? Solo la veo los viernes y ayer no la vi en clases.

—Después de saber de tu supuesta media muerte no anda muy animada—dijo Kingsley—, tampoco quiso asistir a las clases con Nordieth. Debo obligarla a asistir a las clases a pesar de la tristeza que siente.

—Me va a odiar cuando sepa que estoy vivo y que la estuve engañando todo este tiempo—dijo pasándose las manos por la cara.

—Sí, seguramente va a querer maldecirte—dijo Draco con una risita, los otros tres lo fulminaron con la mirada— ¿Qué? Tiene el temperamento de la madre ¿no?

—Eso es algo que debe saber—dijo Socorpius incómodo— el carácter de Lily no es muy… digamos, femenino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lily se puede desquitar a los combos si se siente traicionada—le explicó Kingsley. Harry notó que los ojos le brillaban divertidos y que un peculiar sonido salía de su garganta, era obvio que estaba conteniendo la risa.

—¡Ey, vamos! ¡Ayúdenme!

Draco finalmente estalló en una carcajada mientras Scorpius sólo sonreía y movía la cabeza.

—Descuida Potter, si le dices la verdad a Lily sólo terminaras con un ojo morado o con la cara cubierta de moco—y volvió a reír.

—¡Papá, la idea es ayudarlo! —lo regañó el chico, Harry sonrió.

—Está bien—dijo Harry frunciendo los labios— estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de la furia Weasley, pero antes hay algo que quiero saber—todos lo miraron y se dio cuenta que en todo el tiempo que llevaba pensando en sus hijos había olvidado algo muy importante— ¿Cuándo podré saber sobre Ron y Hermione?

Kingsley bajó la cabeza y la movió lentamente.

—Hay cosas que sabrás con el tiempo. Como te dije, tu legeremancia no es muy buena, así que debes saber sólo las cosas puntuales en caso de que algún espía logre infiltrarse en tus pensamientos.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre saber de mis amigos y saber de los supuestos libros? De todos modos una cosa es peor que la otra.

Kingsley suspiró.

—Está bien. Confórmate con saber que Hermione está de tu lado, y que a sus hijos los conocerás muy pronto.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Casi todo en semestre había estado en Hogwarts y no había tenido oportunidad de ver a sus sobrinos, o pensar en ellos.

—¿Cómo… qué dijiste?

Scorpius fue el que contestó:

—Hugo sigue en el colegio, está en séptimo como Lily, pero en Hufflepuff, si no lo ha visto es porque seguramente la profesora Cardinni le hace clases. Dominique, Louis y Roxane están en Griffindor, y Lucy en Ravenclaw, todos repartidos entre quinto y séptimo curso.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó como idiota, jamás había escuchado aquellos nombres. Sus hijos, los de Ron y los de Bill eran los mayores, y jamás se había puesto a pensar en los demás.

—Tienes muchos sobrinos Harry—dijo Kingsley sonriente—. Los mayores como Victoire, Molly, Rose y Fred tienen una vida muy activa fuera de Hogwarts. Victoire estudia en Francia, no recuerdo qué hacen Molly y Fred, pero sé que Rose trabaja con James a petición de Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que por petición?

—Granger está de tu lado, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Draco con una mueca. Harry lo miró ceñudo, la costumbre de molestarla en el pasado le había echo olvidar que estaba casada con Ron y que llevaba su apellido.

—Hermione envió a Rose a trabajar con James para anteceder por ti—explicó Kingsley.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Acaso Rose…?

—Rose y Hugo tienen dos versiones, la de su madre y su padre, pero la de ella es más fuerte. Los dos sospechan de su inocencia aunque se mantienen al margen por el resto de la familia. En lo inteligentes se parecen mucho a ella—le dijo Scorpius.

Harry movió la cabeza lentamente como si tratara de digerir la información. A fin de cuentas tenía un ejército de sobrinos que podían estar de su lado. Pero no podía saber de ellos sin antes conseguir el apoyo de Albus y Lily.

—¿Creen que si consigo el apoyo de ellos…?

—Es muy probable que logres detener a Valmorian—admitió Kingsley— pero no podemos especular nada hasta que Lily no esté de tu lado, es mejor olvidarnos por un rato del asunto de tus sobrinos—dijo tajante y luego miró a Scorpius—. Hijo, necesito que me averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ese Ogh, tenemos que obtener información sobre su contrabando.

—Entendido—dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza con fuerza.

—¿Crees que los auspiciadores de Escobas Neptuno acepten la oferta del Departamento?

—Absolutamente, los tengo en la bolsa—dijo sonriente, Harry lo imitó.

—Estupendo—dijo Kingsley e hizo una floritura con su varita— ya es muy tarde y no puedo desaparecer mucho tiempo del colegio. No confío en la discreción de Neville y Hagrid—miró a Harry—. Desde el lunes comenzarás las clases con Lily, les enviaré una lechuza.

—Está bien—dijo Harry volviendo a sentir el corazón en la garganta.

—Y si vuelves a tener una conexión con Valmorian, le avisas a Draco.

A Harry no le gustó mucho la idea de tener a Draco como niñera, pero ante las escasas posibilidades prefería tener una mala compañía a estar solo.

—Buenas noches caballeros—dijo alzando la varita sobre su cabeza— el lunes—le recordó a Harry antes de desaparecer.

El silencio rápidamente se apoderó de la cabaña a excepción del fuego de la chimenea a la que ya le quedaban sólo brasas. El reloj de la pared marcaba las tres de la madrugada y Harry no había notado lo exhausto que se sentía. Comprendió que Draco y Scorpius estaban igual de cansados, sobretodo el primero a quien las ojeras se le habían convertido en dos bolsas negras.

—Deberías irte a dormir—le dijo su hijo, Draco asintió—le diré a mamá que te prepare el tónico.

—Gracias hijo.

Scorpius tomó su capa del respaldo de la butaca de Harry y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

—Buenas noches señor Potter, y suerte el lunes con Lily. Sé que le irá muy bien.

Harry sonrió.

—Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí aún me dices señor—le dijo con simpatía, Scorpius sonrió— eres mi yerno, puedes llamarme Harry.

—No te tomes atribuciones con mi hijo, Potter—le gritó Draco quien comenzaba a subir las escaleras, Harry sonrió.

—Está bien… Harry—murmuró Scorpius con una sonrisa— estaremos en contacto.

El chico desapareció por la chimenea y Harry se quedó solo observando las pocas llamas que lograban producir las brasas. Un extraño sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de su pecho cuando se encontró sólo en la sala. La cabeza había comenzado a pesarle y se asustó. Se agarró de los brazos de la butaca justo cuando frente a sus ojos aparecía la imagen de una mujer llorando sobre una cama mientras alguien la observaba por el estrecho espacio que existía entre una puerta y una pared.

—¡Ginny! —gritó saltando de la butaca completamente sudado. La chimenea ya estaba apagada.

* * *

**Notas**

Al fin. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Lo publiqué antes debido a la petición de los chicos que leen la historia y que se alarmaron cuando les conté que no habría actualización este mes. Hice lo posible y me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado.  
Intenté responder las preguntas que muchos me hacían por Twitter relacionado con los hijos de los demás Weasley, y bueno, aparecerán más adelante así como Teddy y James.

Sobre el libro de Broliac, bueno, busqué y busqué pero en ningún lado sale quién fue el autor del libro de los Horcrux, sólo sale que Herpo el Loco hizo el primero. Así que me decidí a inventarle un nombre al autor.

¿Habrá hecho Valmorian un Horcrux? ¿Por qué Valmorian traficaría con un enano? Son cosas que se sabrán más adelante. Lo importante ahora es que en el próximo capítulo Harry le dirá la verdad a Lily. Aunque lamentablemente para eso deberán esperar hasta Mayo, porque este mes me tomaré unas vacaciones.

Les agradezco un montón su apoyo, espero que la historia les esté gustando y por sobretodo el desarrollo de los personajes.

Y recuerden seguirme por Twitter para enterarse de las actualizaciones (vean mi perfil)

Un abrazo a todos.

Anya.


	19. El Patronus de Ciervo

_Sé que no merezco perdón por el tremendo retraso. Así que les dejaré una reseña de lo que pasó en el último capítulo, porque es lógico que la mitad va a tener que releer los capítulos anteriores para recordar lo que sucede._

_En el capítulo 17, Harry se reunió con Scorpius, Draco y Kingsley, y concretaron que ya era hora de decirle a Lily la verdad porque sospechan que Valmorian podría tener el libro de los Horcrux. Si ella sabe todo, podrían tener más acceso a la vida del sujeto y detenerlo. También se descubrió que el enano que Valmorian asesinó, era traficante, y que él podría haberle llevado los libros._

_Scorpius dice que se va a ir de viaje a Bulgaria y que la revelación sucederá sin su ayuda porque no estará presente. Además, como trabaja en el ministerio (en el departamento de deportes), tiene como misión ganar una buena cantidad de dinero con los auspiciadores de una marca reconocida de escobas para que Valmorian lo premie integrándolo al comando de Gullier (el ministro). Con Scorpius dentro del comando de Gullier, podrá saber mucho más sobre Valmorian._  
_Además, Kingsley decide que independiente de los libros, la vida de Ginny corre peligro al estar dentro de los planes de matrimonio que tiene Valmorian, por lo que Harry deberá revelarle a Lily la verdad en al menos un mes y así impedir el matrimonio desde adentro._

_Todo esto sucede a principios de noviembre, y la idea es decirle a Lily la verdad antes de navidad._

* * *

**XVIII**

**El Patronus de Ciervo**

El primer lunes de Diciembre amaneció frío, y Kingsley le envió la tan ansiada lechuza a Harry. El corazón se le atoró en la garganta cuando leyó la hora que tendría su encuentro con Lily y el tan esperado momento de la revelación.

Durante un mes prepararon a la chica sicológicamente. Kingsley la llenó de esperanzas, hablándole de que existían formas de recuperar el alma de una persona que había sido absorbida por un Dementor, y a Harry le pareció que la idea no podía ser más descabellada.

—¿Por qué mejor no vas y le dices que estoy vivo? —Le espetó un miércoles por la tarde— Me ahorrarías el trabajo.

—Sólo la estoy preparando para cuando estalle la bomba— le había contestado con tranquilidad.

Durante las tres semanas que siguieron a la reunión en la cabaña, Harry tuvo varios encuentros con su hija que habían sido planeados a propósito por Kingsley. Hagrid y Neville ayudaron con los almuerzos ideados en la casa del semi-gigante, así que aprovechó de contarle muchas de sus aventuras encubiertas como Jhon Whitemore.

Por suerte Lily se tragó cada una de las historias, hasta que en un momento su sonrisa cambió por una expresión de incredulidad cuando Harry, durante la última semana previa a la revelación, le narró un cuento que solía contarles a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños.

—Tengo la sensación que he oído hablar sobre esa colina de los dragones—susurró Lily con melancolía al escuchar la historia, Harry sonrió con disimulo, su hija se estaba metiendo poco a poco en su vida.

Esa mañana anduvo muy distraído. Chocó con un alumno que iba cargado con frascos de pócimas que al explotar transformaron su nariz en la de un cerdo. Tardó al menos una hora en poder quitarse el efecto, pero quedó con secuelas, y cada cierto rato emitía un ronquido animal. Por suerte Neville lo ayudó con unas hierbas ácidas y el efecto aminoró durante la tarde.

Al almuerzo apenas podía comer, Lily lo saludó desde la mesa de Gryffindor y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que lo paralizó por un instante.

—Te estás comportando como un niño—le espetó Kingsley— ¿podrías tranquilizarte?

—No puedo seguir comiendo…

—¡Por todos los cielos! —gruñó el director mirándolo sorprendido— enfrentaste a Voldemort cara a cara ¿y no puedes hacerlo con tu propia hija? Creí que después de todas las reuniones con ella ya se te había pasado el pánico.

Harry cerró los ojos y se enderezó en el asiento, por suerte no había llamado la atención de ningún alumno, pero sí de Nordieth quién tenía alzada la ceja izquierda.

—Discúlpame Kingsley —suspiró Harry, y miró de soslayo a la mesa de su hija donde conversaba alegremente con su amiga Helen—, no puedo hacerme la idea que hoy Lily sabrá todo. ¿Y si no sale bien?

—Ya te dije—contestó el director con un susurro— es un riesgo que debemos correr, sino, ya sabes…

—No voy a atentar contra mi propia hija—gruñó alarmado, Nordieth se reacomodó en su asiento sin quitar la vista del frente.

—Si reacciona como no es debido, deberás hacerlo—espetó Kingsley mirando con seriedad a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde unos alumnos habían estallado en una carcajada. Harry cerró los ojos— Sé que estás preocupado. Pero ya lo teníamos hablado, y es ahora o nunca.

—¿No podríamos postergarlo? Al menos para preparar a Lily un poco más.

—Sabes que no se puede, Lily debe saberlo hoy, piensa en ella, en tus hijos… piensa en Ginny.

El sólo hecho de haberla mencionado causó en Harry una fuerte sensación de pánico. Su corazón se apretó, y la imagen de ella llorando agachada al borde de una cama sólo incrementó su terror. Lo que podía suceder si no daba el primer paso acercándose a Lily sencillamente lo espantaba, tenía que llegar a su mujer y salvarla de las garras de Valmorian.

Suspiró con el ceño fruncido y apretó su puño alrededor del tenedor que sostenía una patata.

—¿Jhon? —lo llamó Kingsley, pero en la cabeza de Harry sólo existían los ojos rojos y las lágrimas turbulentas de Ginny. Sueño que se había repetido en constantes ocasiones a lo largo del mes.

—¿A qué hora tengo que juntarme con Lily? —preguntó desafiante, Kingsley sonrió.

—A las siete.

Suspiró.

—Dile que me espere en la torre de astronomía.

—¿Qué? —dijo el director con el ceño fruncido— Habíamos quedado que iba a ser en mi oficina.

—Quiero privacidad—dijo sin quitar la mirada al frente y metiéndose el pedazo de patata a la boca.

—Nos necesitas cerca, no puedo permitirte esto—zanjó el director, pero Harry negó con la cabeza a la vez que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—El día que me reuní con Scorpius me dio una idea—Kingsley lo miró—: Me dijo que apelara a las emociones ocultas de Lily, que jugara con el patronus que nunca ha podido hacer.

—¿Y planeas así acercarte a ella?

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? No voy a confesarle la verdad a quemarropa. Debo abrir su corazón para que me comprenda.

—No sabía que eras poeta Whitemore—se burló Nordieth que parecía no haber abierto la boca. Se mantenía impávida mirando al frente como una estatua.

Harry apenas la miró y luego se giró para ver a Kingsley que escondía una sonrisa tras su copa de vino.

—Voy a enseñarle a realizar un patronus esta noche—le dijo a Kinsgley obviando a Nordieth—, necesito estar a solas con ella para poder acceder a sus sentimientos sin que nadie interfiera en el proceso—murmuró viendo a su hija reír —. Quiero que se confiese como si Jhon Whitemore fuera su padre, que desee que Whitemore sea su padre. Ahí, le diré la verdad.

—¿Y cómo crees que te ayudará el patronus si no lo consigue hacer?

—Si no reacciona con el de ella, reaccionará con el mío.

Kingsley pareció pensarlo un instante, finalmente suspiró.

—Muy bien, pero con Draco estaremos esperando tras la puerta.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó, llamando la atención de otros profesores en la mesa. De inmediato bajó la voz— ¡Los va a ver!

—No puedes estar solo con ella, además de que puede ser peligroso para ti, será mal visto que un profesor se encierre con una alumna en la torre de astronomía, y no quiero que te descubran por protagonizar un escándalo.

Harry de inmediato sintió que la comida se le iba a devolver, la sola mención de la idea de Kingsley le produjo un dolor de estomago tan infernal que le faltó poco para salir arrancando.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Merlín! ¡Es mi hija! —susurró.

—Entonces si no quieres levantar rumores de ese tipo deberás dejar que vigilemos la puerta.

Harry resopló.

—Los va a ver—insistió con pesadumbre, sintiendo que la comida no quería bajar.

—Yo puedo hacer guardia—interrumpió Nordieth. Harry se impresionó de cómo se hacía escuchar sin que nadie más la oyera y que se mantuviera igual de rígida que una estatua, como si nunca se hubiese dirigido a él.

Kingsley contestó.

—Gracias Nordieth pero no quiero que te sientas más involucrada de lo que ya estás.

Ella lo miró de soslayo y a Harry le dio la sensación de que era su madre a punto de castigarlo por haber quebrado un jarrón caro.

—Ella confía en mí, si me ve alrededor no sospechará nada. Además, mis oídos escuchan más de lo que ustedes podrían oír. Si hay problemas podré interferir a tiempo.

Harry no sabía si aquello lo tranquilizaba o ponía más nervioso. Se la imaginaba oyendo tras la puerta y ya se sentía incómodo.

—Gracias Nordieth—dijo Harry aceptando lo inevitable— sólo me gustaría pedirte que…

—No voy a husmear—dijo con tono ofendido, Harry asintió con rapidez— sólo a vigilar. Escucharé sonidos a grandes distancias pero eso no significa que me meta en las conversaciones de otros.

Aquello lo tranquilizó un poco más, aunque no sabía que tanto de cierto había en esas palabras si era él el involucrado, justamente el elegido con un pasado tormentoso.

Cuando el almuerzo acabó muchos alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos. Harry se fijó que Lily se encontraba con un par de chicos de otras casas y le llamó la atención de sobremanera un muchacho muy alto de cabello castaño rojizo y rizado. El chico la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire produciéndole una carcajada histérica. Sólo se detuvo cuando fueron detenidos por Thomas, el celador, que les incitó a seguir al resto de los alumnos que iban a clases. Cuando el grupo y Lily salieron del comedor, Thomas con un simple movimiento de su mano limpió las mesas al instante.

Harry se dio cuenta tarde que estaba solo con Hagrid, Neville y Kingsley en la mesa.

—¿Esos eran…?

—Hugo, Lucy, Roxane y Dominique—contestó Neville con una sonrisa—, ¿no los habías visto?

Harry negó lentamente.

—¿Cuáles son de Ron?

—Sólo Hugo, el muchacho—contestó Hagrid.

No dijo nada más. Lo sabía, quería confirmarlo. Ese chico no podía haber sido otro que el hijo de Ron y Hermione. Aunque lo había visto de lejos, su primera impresión fue el haber visto a Ron abrazando a Ginny. Un nudo se le armó en el pecho, pero no comentó nada.

—Andando, Jhon—le ordenó Kingsley levantándose del asiento—. Tienes mucho que hacer antes del gran momento.

Harry anduvo tambaleante el resto de la tarde. Hagrid lo invitó a tomarse un vaso de whiskey una vez que Neville los dejó para irse a dar clases.

La cabaña del gigante parecía sacada de un cuento, toda nevada a lo lejos sobre la capa de nieve que cubría el jardín. El lobo que tenía como mascota lo salió a saludar igual que un perro, aunque se preocupó de mantener la distancia con los colmillos.

Como siempre la cabaña del semi-gigante gozaba de su tradicional y cálido ambiente hogareño, con el caldo misterioso en la chimenea, y un árbol de navidad torcido que llegaba hasta el techo decorado con piñones de colores muy mal pintados.

El lobo se lanzó sobre un sofá destruido frente a la chimenea y se hizo un ovillo dejando entrever sus feroces colmillos. Con el pasar de los meses Harry ya se había acostumbrado a él, pero seguía temiéndole a su hocico, más aún después de ver los muebles de Hagrid.

—Acomódate Harry, acomódate.

Con dificultad, Harry encontró la forma de sentarse en una de las sillas que se mantenían en buen estado, a su lado, el lobo había comenzado a roncar. Sin embargo, mientras Hagrid servía los vasos con whiskey, se dio cuenta que las manos de su amigo estaban heridas con marcas de dientes.

—Merlín, Hagrid, ¿lo hizo él?

El gigante de inmediato escondió las manos, pero Harry pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir, pero lo harás en vano, Neville ya lo intentó.

—Hagrid, un lobo no es una mascota.

—¡Pero es un cachorro! Está aprendiendo —dijo dejando la botella de Whiskey a un lado—. No puedo abandonarlo ahora en el frío, no sabrá sobrevivir allá afuera.

—Le estás haciendo daño teniéndolo aquí contigo. Es un animal salvaje, debe vivir allá afuera.

Hagrid le entregó su vaso relleno con líquido ámbar y se sentó frente a él

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo ir, es mi único compañero. Es lo único que me queda de ella…

Harry sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estomago. El lobo había sido un regalo de Olive Maxime antes de desaparecer. A mediados de noviembre, en las tantas reuniones que formaban para juntarse con Lily, Harry le preguntó a Hagrid sobre la procedencia del animal. El semi-gigante inició con una historia sobre las mujeres gigantes, que huyen por naturaleza de cualquier obligación que implique sentimientos. Hagrid estaba seguro que se iba a casar con ella, que era diferente, pero la gigante prefirió su independencia y salvajismo antes que a su corazón. La única diferencia radicó en el animal que ahora dormía en el sofá. Maxime se lo dejó como muestra de aprecio para que la recordara, y Harry sabía que aunque el animal implicara un peligro latente, Hagrid jamás lo dejaría ir.

Pero por otro lado, sentía lástima por el pobre cachorro, ya que no pertenecía a ese mundo doméstico al que Hagrid quería obligarlo a ser parte. Pero con él siempre había sido así.

—Lo lamento, yo no…

—¡Oh, descuida! Sé a lo que te refieres, pero ya me conoces—dijo Hagrid sentándose frente a él en una silla que apenas podía sostenerlo. Bebió un poco de su Whiskey y se pasó un brazo por la barba blanca—, le tengo un afecto especial a mis mascotas.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana. La tarde oscurecía poco a poco, la noche se acercaba con rapidez y él debía preparase mentalmente para lo que vendría en pocas horas.

—Todo va a salir bien, lo sabes.

—¿Y si no sale bien Hagrid? ¿Y si mi hija me odia como todos los demás?

El gigante sonrió tras su barba y le colocó una de sus manotas sobre el brazo. Harry lo miró.

—No soy un genio en esto de las relaciones—puntualizó Hagrid curvando la boca— pero sí soy experto en el comportamiento animal—agregó mirando al lobo durmiente en el sillón.

—Mi hija no es animal que hay que domesticar, Hagrid—Agregó Harry con rapidez, pero el gigante volvió a sonreír.

—En eso te equivocas, Harry—dijo moviendo la cabeza— todos somos animales, y más domesticables que una mascota.

—No te comprendo.

—Nosotros nos limitamos a lo que aprendemos. Imitamos comportamientos, como las crías de las bestias imitan a sus padres— Hagrid se detuvo para mirar por la ventana donde un cuervo pequeño seguía a otro más grande— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

—Aún no entiendo tu punto. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Hagrid lo miró fijamente y apretó más su brazo.

—Míralo de esta manera. Lily fue abandonada indirectamente por ti cuando era un bebé. Su madre se convirtió en una arpía. Estuvo obligada a vivir en un mundo familiar hostil a causa de Valmorian. Pero cuando creció, razonó, se dio cuenta que habían otros ejemplos que seguir y que uno era más correcto que el otro. —Explicó Hagrid con cuidado, midiendo cada palabra—. Los animales simplemente son, actúan por instinto. Nosotros tenemos la ventaja que como magos, el instinto funciona mejor que el de los muggles. Lily era muy pequeña cuando su instinto la incitó seguir a Albus como ejemplo.

—Eso ya lo sé—dijo Harry— pero eso no quita que me odie cuando sepa que estoy vivo. Su instinto me va a querer matar.

—En eso te equivocas—interrumpió Hagrid— Lily podrá reaccionar con rabia, porque es comprensible. Le ocultaron un secreto. Pero no te va a odiar a ti, va a odiar la circunstancia. De lo contrario se habría quedado del lado de su madre, y no del lado de Albus quien siempre luchó por tu causa.

Harry lo miró y repentinamente comprendió muchas cosas.

—¿Tú te criaste con Dumbledore, o me equivoco?

Hagrid enrojeció.

—Más que un mentor siempre fue como un padre, pero uno sabe medir sus límites en las relaciones. Decidí seguirlo como ejemplo de vida, pero mi padre siempre fue y será mi padre. ¿Ves? Es cosa de elecciones. Y todos sabemos el camino que Lily va a elegir aunque le cueste aceptarlo al principio.

Harry asintió con lentitud y luego se terminó de un trago su vaso de whiskey. Hagrid aflojó su brazo y desvió la mirada al lobo que ahora dormía patas para arriba y con la lengua colgando a un costado.

—¿No es adorable?

Harry sonrió con los labios apretados pero no dijo nada. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que la oscuridad ya era parte del paisaje. Se agarró el estómago al sentir un ardor potente en su garganta y se preguntó si el whiskey había bajado o si se había quedado ahí estancado.

—Es hora de irme—anunció con voz de funeral. Hagrid quitó la vista del lobo y le sonrió.

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

En silencio en compañía de su amigo se desplazó por la cabaña hasta la puerta. Su mano apenas pudo agarrar el pomo. Hagrid lo miró con lástima y la abrió por él.

—¿Hace frío, no? —dijo Harry, Hagrid le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Todo va a salir bien. Sé que es difícil, pero, ¿podrías confiar en mí si te digo que así será?

Harry lo miró y como nunca vio en los ojos del semi-gigante una seguridad poco propia en él. La oscuridad que provenía del exterior parecía un vacío infinito a causa de la ceguera producida por la luz de la cabaña. No había luna y Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón al verse repentinamente solo caminando en dirección al castillo en medio de aquella oscuridad. Las ventanas iluminadas parecían globos incendiándose sobre su cabeza, el cielo nublado cubría las estrellas, y la nieve a pesar de su blancura apenas emitía un destello gris. Sintió pesar y un mal presentimiento causado por su pánico. El único sonido que lo acompañaba eran sus pisadas sobre la nieve y el aullar de animales a lo lejos.

Para cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo el calor lo aturdió. No se había dado cuenta lo congelada que tenía su nariz y lo seca que tenía la boca. El calor del whiskey se había ido extinguiendo poco a poco así que el acido que sentía en su estómago se había convertido en una piedra pesada que gruñía a cada instante.

—Debería pasar al baño…—murmuró para sí mismo al sentir sus tripas aullar.

Unas fuertes campanadas resonaron por todo el castillo indicando las siete en punto. Apretó los puños y suspiró profundamente. Recordó los ojos de Hagrid y por un momento sintió que estaba mirando a Dumbledore. ¿Habría una diferencia entre escuchar sus palabras a la del gigante?

Hace tiempo que no hablaba con él y extrañaba la presencia del cuadro en la habitación. Pero esa noche algo en la mirada de Hagrid lo había hecho cobrar un poco más de seguridad, obviando el hecho de que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

Llegó a su habitación para sacar las cosas necesarias, un par de pergaminos, libros, plumas y la varita de saúco. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la pared, sobre la chimenea, donde solía estar el cuadro de Dumbledore, y se preguntó qué haría Valmorian con el que había robado del Salón de la Fama.

Salió con lentitud camino a la sala de Astronomía. Intentó demorarse adrede, sus pies apenas se movían con soltura. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con forma de caracol y apenas cruzó el puente colgante* sus ojos se toparon con la estilizada figura de Nordieth y la diminuta de Lily, aguardando frente a la entrada de la torre.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante. La chica le sonrió con amplitud. Llevaba una gruesa capa azul oscuro sobre sus hombros y sus típicas orejeras rosadas en las orejas. Harry asumió que venía preparada para pasar la clase en el frío de la torre. Era un buen augurio, pensó, ya que aquello significaba que la chica no tenía ganas de escapar de esa tutoría.

Nordieth por otro lado simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, pero Harry sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Ella aún no confiaba en él, y, sucediera lo que sucediera, siempre estaría de lado de Lily.

—Buenas noches profesora—saludó con cordialidad, aunque por dentro hubiera deseado no haberla saludado. Nordieth hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero no le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Listo profesor? —le preguntó Lily con entusiasmo. Harry le sonrió de vuelta como respuesta a su alegría, ignorando a la profesora. Sabía que las ganas de Lily por aprender a hacer un patronus podían superar cualquier cosa.

—Yo sí lo estoy, ¿usted? —le preguntó con formalidad, Lily amplió su sonrisa, aunque el movimiento nervioso de manos la delató.

—¡Claro que sí!

Con una sonrisa aún más amplia, Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta pasando por el lado de Nordieth que no le quitó los ojos de encima. Un leve susurro en su cabeza parecido a un "Te estoy vigilando" le erizó los pelos de la nuca, pero cuando miró a la mujer ésta no se había movido de su sitio.

—Por aquí señorita Weasley—le indicó Harry con amabilidad abriendo la puerta que daba a la torre, Lily hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros y se afirmó la capa por el cuello. El frío que se filtraba desde la torre los había alcanzado calándolos hasta los huesos.

—¡Merlín! ¡Qué frío hace!

—Déjamelo a mí—le dijo, y con rapidez encantó una llama de fuego azul increíblemente tibia que temperó en el acto toda la estancia. Lily relajó los hombros y suspiró aliviada.

—¡Gracias!

—Necesito que estés concentrada y con frío veo que no pondrás ni una pizca de atención—bromeó Harry mientras subían las escaleras hacia una plataforma que daba al frío aire nocturno.

Lily apretó los labios en una sonrisa y cerró los ojos al tener contacto con el frío. La llama los siguió hasta colocarse a un costado otorgando calor al enorme balcón donde se hallaban.

Harry no había entrado en la torre hasta ese día, y se impresionó al ver la cantidad de constelaciones que estaban dibujadas en el suelo y de los artefactos para estudiar estrellas instalados en el borde del balcón. Contempló a su alrededor y agradeció tener al fuego cerca para poder iluminar. Sin su luz y sin luna, no habría podido contemplar los dibujos de centauros con apariencia prehistórica pintados en las paredes de piedra.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Lily mientras miraba a través de algo que parecía un telescopio dorado, pero con cientos de tubos que servían como visores.

—Sólo miraba—contestó viendo los dibujos de los centauros cuyas posiciones indicaban que habían sido retratados sobre valles estrellados.

—Son hermosos, ¿verdad? —dijo Lily apareciendo repentinamente a su lado, Harry dio un salto y se agarró el corazón con disimulo.

—Sí, muy interesantes—contestó resoplando. Lily se acercó a un dibujo, pasó su dedo índice por el lomo del centauro más grande y luego se volteó para ver a Harry.

—¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Harry la miró, sus ojos brillaban con temor y le nacieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla. Pero se contuvo al pensar en cuántos abrazos vendrían si esa noche hacía las cosas bien.

—En este mismo instante. Debes aprender a hacer tu Patronus. No puedes graduarte si no sabes hacerlo, es una de las cosas que te preguntan en el examen final. ¿Sabes que es frente a agentes del ministerio, no?

Lily apretó los labios con fuerza y giró la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Lo sé, el que me va a tomar el examen es mi padrastro.

Harry apretó los dientes. Lily llamaba a Valmorian padrastro desde que éste la obligó a llamarle así a causa del compromiso con Ginny, pero Harry sabía muy bien cuánto odiaba ella llamarle así. En una de sus tantas clases, Lily le contó que debía llamar a Valmorian padrastro frente a sus amigos, o incluso decirle "padre" si se sentía con confianza. Y debía hacerlo, porque estaba amenazada. Valmorian le había dicho dulcemente que si ella no lo veía como padre él no le iba a dejar pasar el examen final. Al principio Lily lo tomó como una broma, pero luego se enteró que la amenaza era cierta. Y Harry sabía porqué lo hacía: para hacerle daño a él donde creyera que estuviera.

Si Valmorian sabía que estaba vivo, nada lo afectaría más que escuchar a sus hijos llamar "padre" a su enemigo.

Por suerte en este caso, Lily odiaba llamarlo así, y sus dientes rechinaban sólo al mencionar el nombre.

—Entonces con mayor razón debes aprenderlo—le dijo con una sonrisa curva. En su boca sentía el dulce sabor de la venganza. Lily le sonrió de regreso— Ya sabes, él no se espera que lo consigas hacer, ¿o sí?

—La verdad es que no—dijo riendo de manera cómplice, pero de inmediato se esfumó la mueca de sus labios.

—¿Lily?

—¿Y si no lo logro? —dijo frustrada— Albus intentó enseñarme por años, ¿en qué se diferencia que usted me enseñe a lograrlo a lo que Al me enseñó?

Harry ladeó la cabeza. Habría querido contestarle, "porque soy tu padre", pero el miedo se lo impidió. Debía seguir todo de acuerdo al plan, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Porque soy tu profesor de defensas—dijo con rapidez sacando la varita de sauco, ahora hay que comenzar.

Caminó hasta uno de los extremos de la torre, la llama azul se deslizó suavemente como un fantasma colocándose siempre cerca de su dueño.

Lily se ciñó más la capa y miró alrededor. A lo lejos, las sombras de los árboles del bosque prohibido trazaban una mancha oscura que se contrastaba con el cielo nocturno. Ninguna gota de luz brillaba alrededor, excepto las ventanitas de la cabaña de Hagrid que se veía demasiado pequeña a esa altura.

—¿Por qué eligió la torre de astronomía y no la sala de clases como las otras veces?

Harry bajó la mirada.

—Porque quiero que tengas paz y calma. No puedes conseguir eso en un lugar con bullicio—pausó e inhaló profundamente. Sus pulmones se congelaron pero ayudó para que se le calmaran los nervios— la torre te brindará esa tranquilidad que debes obtener de ti misma.

Lily asintió. Se colocó a un lado de Harry y suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿debo pensar algo feliz, no?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Primero hablemos. —La chica lo miró sin comprender, Harry frunció el ceño como si intentara recordar— ¿Cuándo intentas hacer tu Patronus, en qué piensas?

No era necesario que existieran testigos para afirmar el rubor de Lily. La chica enrojeció hasta las orejas a penas Harry pronuncio la pregunta, parecía un semáforo en plena torre de astronomía.

—Creo que ya lo sabe—masculló mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte perfilado por las copas de los árboles.

Harry asintió con lentitud y una extraño monstruo pareció despertar en su estomago.

—¿Tu novio?

Lily balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro, dudando.

—Él me hace feliz, pienso en él cuando quiero hacer un Patronus, en los… momentos felices con él, —murmuró, Harry quería meterse los dedos a las orejas, aunque temía parecer idiota— pero por alguna razón no lo consigo.

—¿Y por qué no piensas en algo más personal? —Aventuró— ¿Algo como tu familia?

Lily agitó la cabeza.

—Mi familia no existe desde hace años, no puedo llamar a ese lugar donde vivo un hogar, y mucho menos puedo sentirme en familia.

Harry sintió como se le apretaba el corazón. Durante todo el mes que pasó con Lily involucrándola en las tutorías del Patronus escuchó la misma historia. No sabía qué decir o hacer para que ella llegara al punto que él tanto deseaba escuchar.

—¿Y cómo desearías que fuera? —le preguntó, Lily volteó la cabeza para verlo fijamente Durante un segundo muy largo no dijo nada.

La chica bajó la mirada a sus manos apoyadas en el balcón. Una fría brisa invernal acompañada por copos de nieve se impregnó en su cabello.

—¿Lily? —insistió Harry. La chica elevó la mirada, sus ojos estaban brillantes y grandes.

—Quisiera que Athos saliera de nuestras vidas y que papá volviera—susurró, Harry sintió un nudo estrangularle toda su garganta—, pero no va a pasar, nunca…—sollozó.

Harry sabía que Lily, así como Ginny, no era de llorar, pero él ya sabía que la chica se aguantaba ese dolor para soltarlo cuando nadie la viera. Le colocó una mano en el hombro, tenía que consolarla, sino lo iba a terminar odiando cuando descubriera la verdad.

—Imagínatelo a él—le dijo. Aunque se sintió extraño al hablar de él mismo en tercera persona.

Lily se enjugó las lágrimas con la punta de la capa y frunció el ceño.

—Pero nunca lo conocí, es decir… no lo recuerdo. No tengo ningún recuerdo feliz con él.

Harry asintió.

—Pero no siempre hay que pensar en recuerdos felices, basta con imaginar algo que te haría feliz. Tener una chispa de esperanza despierta a tu Patronus.

Lily lo miró con una expresión entre asombro y querer golpear a alguien.

—¿Y por qué no nos enseñan eso desde el principio? ¡Se ahorrarían muchos problemas como este! —chilló, Harry dio un paso atrás y apretó los labios antes de reír. En ese momento había una joven Ginny armándole un escándalo en la torre de astronomía.

—Si dejas de gritar te lo explico—dijo Harry con diplomacia y rudeza, aunque por dentro se moría de risa. Lily se sonrojo y bajó la vista.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó.

—El Patronus es una parte de nuestra alma, sale de nosotros para combatir las energías oscuras que nos quieran atacar. Acudir a ellos a través de un recuerdo alegre implica abrir nuestro corazón para conectarnos con ese pedacito de alma que irá en nuestra ayuda. Pero, quienes no tienen recuerdos felices deben acudir a un llamado de esperanza. Deben despertar a su alma, pedirle ayuda, y la única forma de hacerlo es creando un pensamiento alegre, algo que nos gustaría. Pero aún así, no es la forma correcta de realizar un Patronus. Ayudará y funcionará, pero será levemente débil porque el alma no tendrá nada concreto a qué aferrarse más que a un sueño. ¿Comprendes?

Lily asintió lentamente.

—¿Y funcionará conmigo?

—Por el momento. Y esperemos que antes de tu examen te pase algo realmente maravilloso como para mantenerlo en tus recuerdos alegres.

Lily sonrió con amplitud y Harry se mordió la lengua. Había dicho demasiado.

—¿El animal significa algo? —preguntó sacando su varita, Harry curvó los labios.

—El animal es la representación de nuestra alma, somos tan salvajes, dóciles o inteligentes como el animal que nos representa. Y hay otros casos donde el Patronus cobra la forma del animal de una persona querida.

—¿Cómo así?

Harry ladeó la cabeza, por su mente pasó el Patronus de Tonks que había cambiado su forma por Lupin.

—Cuando el corazón de una persona se encuentra albergando un sentimiento más potente, la forma que toma el Patronus puede cambiar. —Harry suspiró—. Es una idea romántica, pero real. Hay una unión mágica e inexplicable en las almas cuando se ama. Pasan a ser uno solo, incluso aunque uno de los dos rechace al otro. La tristeza por perder al ser amado, o la ilusión de tenerlo, puede variar la forma del Patronus y transformarlo en el alma de la otra persona porque es lo que alberga su corazón.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿No es un poco cursi?

Harry rió.

—De hecho lo es, pero es la verdad.

Lily sonrió.

—Mis hermanos tienen unos Patronus muy bonitos.

Harry de inmediato puso atención, nunca había oído del tema y repentinamente se sintió interesado.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó intentando parecer desinteresado mientras sacaba un telescopio y lo dejaba en el suelo para tener espacio.

—Un perro y una pantera.

Ambos se miraron un instante. Harry captó en su hija esa expresión de celos materiales por no poseer algo que otros tenían.

—¿Quién tiene el perro? —preguntó con curiosidad, Lily levantó los hombros.

—Albus—contestó con recelo, como si estuviera harta de repetir lo mismo muchas veces. Harry sonrió ampliamente. Un perro, fiel hasta el final, leal a sus principios.

—¿Y dices que tu hermano mayor tiene una pantera?

Lily rodó los ojos.

—¡Uf! ¡Y se jacta de ello!

Harry volvió a reír. La expresión de frustración en el rostro de su hija era digna de una fotografía. Hasta que ella suspiró con tristeza perdiendo su mirada en el oscuro horizonte.

—¿Cómo cree que sea el mío profesor?

Harry sonrió con ternura y se colocó a su lado apoyándose en el balcón.

—Eso lo descubriremos ahora.

Lily asintió lentamente. Harry tensó su mano alrededor de la varita. Sentía la descarga eléctrica cruzar por su brazo. Se colocó a un lado del balcón mirando hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado. Las paredes pintadas con centauros brillaban ante el tintinear del fuego azul.

—¿Tienes lista tu varita? —preguntó. Lily asintió colocándose al lado de él en la misma postura. Harry inhaló profundamente— ¿Qué es a lo que más le temes?

Lily se tensó. Pasaron largos segundos antes que ella contestara finalmente.

—No es algo que pueda representarse—murmuró, Harry la miró fijamente— quiero decir—añadió—, no es a una cosa física. Creo que es por eso que no puedo crear un Patronus, no le tengo miedo a nada concreto, simplemente, temo.

Harry logró adivinar por su expresión a lo que se refería.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu familia?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

—Temo no volver a tener una familia normal, he llegado a tener pesadillas con eso.

Harry achicó los ojos y recordó cuando le salvó la vida a Sirius del ataque de los dementores en su tercer año.

—¿Pero si algo les hiciera daño, lucharías por ellos, cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Harry sonrió.

—Entonces, piensa ¿qué temes que separe a tu familia?

Lily lo pareció meditar un momento. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—El odio, la codicia, temo que se vuelvan como él.

—¿Cómo quien? —insistió Harry.

Lily achicó los ojos con rabia.

—Athos Valmorian—contestó. Harry amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Ya tienes a tu enemigo—dijo Harry moviendo la varita en una extraña floritura que se transformó en la sombra de una figura humana—. Ahorra cierra los ojos e imagina…—Lily le hizo caso, y Harry la miró desde su posición— ¿Qué es lo que te haría más feliz? ¿Qué te llenaría de dicha? ¿Qué te produce paz?

Los ojos de Lily repentinamente se abrieron de golpe.

—Lo tengo—dijo con firmeza, y Harry azotó su varita.

La sombra comenzó a transformarse en una violenta nube relampagueante, Lily retrocedió un paso, asustada.

—Cuando la sombra cobre su forma, deberás tener ese pensamiento en mente—dijo Harry con rapidez mientras la sombra poco a poco cobraba la forma de un hombre— ¡Siente la alegría que te produce ese pensamiento y grita "Especto Patronum"!

Harry volvió a mover la varita y hasta él mismo sintió ganas de atacar cuando la figura de Athos Valmorian cobró forma con su chaqueta verde. No era tan real como un Boggart, pero aquello sólo lo hacía más siniestro; flotando en medio de una nube negra y oscura cargada de rayos eléctricos.

—Querida mía…—pronunció Valmorian con un horrible siseo que a Harry le causó calosfríos— mi hijita.

—¡Yo no soy tu hija maldito bastardo!

Harry la miró impresionado, los ojos de Lily estaban cargados de lágrimas.

—¡Es sólo un espejismo Lily! —le gritó, sentía que su brazo sería arrancado en cualquier momento por sostener la varita. Una fuerza magnética lo empujaba hacia la figura y la varita vibraba en su mano caliente como un fierro forjado— ¡Piensa en algo feliz!

Lily hizo una mueca dolorosa, pero cargada de rabia y fuerza. Harry se impresionó de verla con aquella decisión en sus ojos, y se sorprendió aún más cuando Lily gritó:

—¡Nunca nos separarás de mi padre! ¡Especto Patronum!

Con ambas manos la chica agarró la varita y una figura descomunal salió de ella brillando como la misma luna. El animal se irguió en sus patas traseras y ante los ojos espantados de Valmorian, una garra enorme le dio con fuerza en la cabeza haciéndolo desaparecer con un grito de dolor.

Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas cuando la sombra volvió a la varita como un pequeño torbellino, Lily no reaccionó. Aún estaba de pie, sosteniendo la varita con ambas manos mientras su enorme Patronus con forma de oso estaba sentado en el suelo de la torre lamiéndose una pata.

—Es…es…

—¿Increíble, no? —jadeó Harry que a duras penas podía ponerse de pie.

Lily se acercó al animal temblando, pero el oso apenas la vio comenzó a desvanecerse hasta quedar una delgada estela en el aire.

—Albus nunca me lo va a creer—murmuró.

Lily parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, Harry podía ver el brillo de alegría en sus ojos, de entusiasmo, pero también había tristeza.

—Sólo por curiosidad y si no es muy indiscreto de mi parte, ¿en qué pensaste?

Lily lo miró y Harry se sorprendió al verla sonrojada.

—En mi papá—murmuró sonriendo a medias— en él, mamá y todos nosotros juntos. Como debería ser.

El susurro se transformó en un leve sollozo y a Harry se le apretó el estómago. Mejor oportunidad no podía tener, debía decirle la verdad.

—Lily yo…

—¿Le podría pedir un favor?

Harry parpadeó.

—Sí, claro…

—Usted me dijo que el Patronus representa el alma de una persona, —Harry asintió— quisiera saber… cómo es el suyo. Es decir, cómo es el alma del hombre que me ha tratado como una hija todo este tiempo.

Harry no pudo evitar exclamar. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta pero de inmediato lo transformó en una tos seca.

—Claro, claro…—balbuceó.

Con torpeza tomó la varita y se concentró en lo que lo había hecho más feliz en toda su vida. Sonrió, ni siquiera fue necesario pronunciar el hechizo porque de inmediato el ciervo plateado apareció cabalgando en la torre.

Lily parecía impresionada.

—¿Un ciervo? —preguntó mirando al animal saltar en las paredes y los techos, Harry asintió.

—Lamento decepcionarte—bromeó— si esperabas un tiburón o un lince, creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas.

Pero Lily negó abruptamente con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso…—susurró— es que mamá tiene el mismo.

El Patronus repentinamente desapareció.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó choqueado, Lily avanzó hacia el lugar donde el ciervo había desaparecido.

—Sé que los Patronus pueden repetirse, pero el de mamá es igual al suyo. Exactamente igual—repitió pasmada.

Antes que Harry se preguntara por qué diantres Ginny habría usado un Patronus, se preguntó por qué diablos era un ciervo si siempre había sido un caballo. La respuesta llegó sola a su cerebro: ella aún lo recordaba, y si Merlín quería hacerle las cosas fáciles, era más simple que Lily uniera las piezas.

—Puede ser coincidencia—susurró sin darse cuenta, Lily negó confundida.

—No, no lo es—dijo mirándolo con seriedad— Albus me dijo que cuando yo era bebé mamá hacía aparecer el Patronus para entretenernos. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero me contaba que antes el de ella era un caballo.

—¿Antes?

Lily tembló y retrocedió nuevamente

—Antes que papá fuera a prisión.

—¿Y el de tu padre qué era? —preguntó con cuidado. Lily balbuceó antes te contestar.

—Según Albus… un…un ciervo, con grandes astas —dijo haciendo la mímica con las manos en su cabeza— cuando lo dibujaba era muy parecido al…suyo.

Harry sabía que tenía la oportunidad de su vida para abrir la boca en ese mismo instante, pero Lily parecía más confundida que al principio.

—Lily, ¿tu confías en tu padre?

Ella lo miró entre aterrada y nerviosa, lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta la puerta.

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Curiosidad.

—Ningún profesor tiene tanta curiosidad—lo increpó—. A decir verdad, usted ha sido el único interesado en el tema de mi padre. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Información? El Patronus fue astuto, pero no voy a abrir la boca.

Harry se extrañó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Durante años muchos hombres han querido acercarse a mamá, creen que son el indicado después de mi padre, pero como Athos está al medio nadie lo ha logrado. ¿Es usted uno de esos hombres, no profesor?

Harry, que no tenía idea que Ginny era asediada por pretendientes, repentinamente se sintió idiota.

—No, no. No estás comprendiendo—dijo confundido, Lily se giró para abrir la puerta.

—Bastó con que le dijera que lo sentía como un padre para que usted se aprovechara de la situación, —dijo, y luego se giró con fuerza— pero ningún hombre podrá ser como mi padre, ¡nadie podrá reemplazarlo! —lloró.

Harry dio dos largas zancadas hasta agarrarla por el brazo, la chica se asustó e intentó zafarse, pero él fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes que escapara. Pensó si Nodrieth estaría escuchando lo que sucedía ya que no había intervenido a pesar del ruido.

—Escucha Lily…

—¡No me diga así! ¡Soy su alumna! —Dijo forcejeando— ¡Suélteme!

—¡No hasta que me escuches! —le pidió, Lily lo miró con los ojos llorosos y soltó su brazo con brusquedad, Harry suspiró cansado por el forcejeo.

—Yo no quiero reemplazar a nadie, te juro que no es mi intención reemplazar a tu padre.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿por qué insiste en saber de él? ¿Acaso quiere crucificarme como todos los demás en este maldito colegio?

Harry cerró los ojos abatido y se alejó hacia el balcón, por suerte Lily seguía ahí. Era el momento.

—Has hablado cosas maravillosas de tu padre desde que te conocí, y sólo necesito saber si mantienes esas emociones hacia él.

A Lily le temblaba la boca, Harry sabía que la chica estaba percibiendo algo porque estaba cada vez más pálida.

—Ya basta, por favor… Mi padre fue besado por un Dementor, nunca lo conoceré, nunca sabré qué pasó. ¿No están cansados de hacernos sufrir? Albus quiere morirse desde que lo supo, y jamás pudo ir a verlo a Azkaban—lloró— ya basta…

—¿Es que no lo ves? —dijo arriesgándose al ver las lágrimas de su hija— Merlín Lily, te he enseñado tantas cosas, has tenido un mes de tutorías conmigo, y ahora que finalmente sabes de dónde viene un Patronus, con lo brillante que eres, ¿aún no lo notas?

Lily tembló y se dejó caer arrastrándose por la puerta. Se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a temblar.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Nunca sabrás la verdad si esperas a que otros te cuenten la historia, tienes que escucharlo de él, él sabe la verdad, yo… Yo sé lo que pasó el día que muró tu abuelo.

Y antes que Lily reaccionara murmuró el hechizo en su mente, el que Draco le había en enseñado: El encantamiento de Abraxas Malfoy que le salvó la vida.  
Y ante los ojos de su hija, volvió a ser Harry Potter.

—No…

Las ropas de Whitemore le pesaban, sentía la barba de algunos días que no había afeitado desde la última transformación, el cabello más largo, y la cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente.

—No puede ser…—murmuró Lily llorando y sin poder levantarse.

—Por favor, no grites—fue lo primero que a Harry se le ocurrió decir. Pero la chica ya se había levantado del suelo temblando.

—¿Tú?... —murmuró temblando— ¿Estás…?

—Vivo, sí—dijo acercándose poco a poco— pero no lo estaría si no fuera por Valmorian.

—No… ¡no! —Dijo empujándolo— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Qué cosa eres? ¡Monstruo! ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Socorro!

—¡Lily, hija espera!

Harry estiró su brazo para detenerla, pero Lily ya había abierto la puerta de la torre y arrancado por las escaleras.

Se quedó solo, de pie y con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Se había acabado todo? No podía saberlo, pronunció el hechizo en su mente y volvió a ser Jhon Whitemore. La noche estaba fría, pero se sentía tan abatido que el frío calmaba sus nervios.

A lo lejos, en los jardines, la cabaña de Hagid había apagado sus luces, y el lobo aullaba en el huerto de calabazas. Si estaba todo perdido, no le quedaba otra que huir del colegio antes que Lily les contara a todos que estaba vivo.

Suspiró, y confiando en que estaba solo, después de muchos años aguantando, se dio la libertad de llorar.

...

Lily abrió la puerta con rabia dispuesta a salir de ahí. Su cabeza no razonaba y necesitaba correr y huir. Pero cuando iba a poner un pie en el puente colgante que unía a la torre con el resto del castillo, una mano la sujetó por el brazo e impidió que escapara del lugar. Se giró asustada, pero los ojos oscuros de Nordieth la callaron antes que pronunciara una palabra.

—Ven conmigo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Como no tengo perdón, entenderé si ya no leen la historia.

De verdad este retraso no merece ni siquiera ser disculpado, pero como en Abril anduve de viaje perdí un mes para poder escribir. Además estoy trabajando y avanzando en un proyecto personal y no puedo dejarlo.

Mi meta para junio es publicar este capítulo y otro más antes que termine el mes, y sea como sea tendré que hacerlo como una deuda para todos ustedes.

No sé si les habrá gustado el capítulo. Siento que lo hice un poco rápido en cuanto a la confesión y reacción.

De todos modos les quiero explicar que entre el capítulo anterior y éste, ya ha pasado un mes, espero al menos que eso en el capítulo entero haya quedado claro. Y de cierto modo Harry y Lily ya habían entablado una relación profesor-alumna, y por eso ella le dice al final que todas esas clases fueron para que ella lo quisiera como un padre.

En el próximo capítulo pasarán muchas cosas, entre éstas, muchas cosas Harry-Lily, obvio. No puedo dejarlo así.

A Harry quiero darle un aire más realista. Un padre que pierde a sus hijos injustamente no puede actuar como héroe, mucho menos si se trata de Harry. Así que lo dejé llorar. Le han hecho tanto daño que era momento para que llorara y se desahogara de todo el sufrimiento. La carga emocional por decirle la verdad a Lily y ver su rechazo, no dio para más. Es obvio, cualquier ser humano se desarma.

A mí me gusta escribir cosas realistas y si la gente llora, hay que escribirlos tal cual. Tampoco es llegar y aceptar las noticias. Sean buenas o malas, uno siempre las analiza, las cree, o las pasa por alto. Y siempre hay una reacción.

Siempre escribo tratando de que los personajes reaccionen a cómo sería en la vida real, y es por eso que pongo tanto diálogo también.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no haber dejado a nadie con gusto a poco.

Ya saben, los tomatazos y las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

Ah, cuando escribí lo del **puente colgante***, es porque según eldiccionario. Org, el castillo tiene una abertura y para llegar a la torre de astronomía hay que cruzar un puente colgante. (si salía en el libro, francamente no me acuerdo).

Un abrazo.

Anya


	20. Lo que se lleva en la Sangre

**XIX**

**Lo que se lleva en la sangre**

Abrió los ojos con sopor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún no sabía porqué. Cada día le pesaba más y más, como si repentinamente los años le hubieran caído encima. Miró a su alrededor y lanzó un gemido. Estaba sobre su cama cubierta con una manta y con las cortinas corridas impidiendo el paso de la luz.

Le dolía la cabeza. No comprendía qué hacía ahí. Últimamente creía olvidarlo todo y le costaba entender las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Intentó recordar cómo fue qué había llegado a la cama, pero en su cabeza sólo existía una fuerte discusión con Albus. Se le apretó el corazón y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. ¿Por qué discutía con su hijo? Ni siquiera recordaba por qué siempre terminaba discutiendo con él sí lo apoyaba y estaba de su lado en todo lo que decía. Pero cada vez que iba a darle la razón algo se movía dentro de ella obligándola a decir una sarta de estupideces que ni siquiera sabía de dónde salían.

Tembló ligeramente, ¿qué pasaba con ella? Las últimas semanas las había olvidado. Incluso en algún momento creyó que podía estar entrando en una crisis de locura, pero entonces recordaba lo que sucedía y sabía que no era ella la loca, sino él.

—Cariño, ¿ya despertaste? —siseó una voz, Ginny tembló ligeramente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó sentándose en la cama con un ligero pálpito en la cabeza, una sonrisa encantadora se dibujó delante de sus ojos cuando el hombre pasó delante de la puerta cerrándola con el pie.

—Te traje un té.

Ginny parpadeó, fijó sus ojos en aquellos azules centelleantes, y como un choque eléctrico miles de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza como si fuera una película. Escuchó gritos, vio llantos, recordó un funeral y un constante rayo azul.

Repentinamente se vio saltando sobre la cama como si fuera un gato aterrado, Valmorian eliminó su sonrisa y se transformó en una mueca torcida y burlona.

—Oh, ya recordaste —dijo con cansancio, como si aquello fuera algo de todos los días. Ginny palpó su pantalón y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al no hallar lo que buscaba— no la encontrarás ahí—dijo sacando de su pantalón su propia varita.

—Sácame de aquí—exigió Ginny incrustando las uñas en el respaldo de la cama, Valmorian lanzó una risita.

—Hoy estás más arisca que otras ocasiones.

—¿Otras ocasiones? —Preguntó la mujer achicando los ojos— ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dónde está Albus? ¡Al!

—Tu hijito se volvió a ir hace tres noches después de la hermosa discusión que tuvieron a causa de tu maridito.

Ginny frunció los labios en una mueca que mezclaba las ganas de llorar con el odio que sentía por aquel hombre.

Valmorian se acercó lentamente, y ella se alejó hasta chocar con el respaldo. Su cabello caía desordenado sobre su rostro dándole un aire salvaje y agresivo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa de hace tres días.

—Ahora estamos solos, y eres solo para mí—dijo apuntándola con lentitud. Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la ropa que él llevaba: una elegante chaqueta verde que ondeaba como una capa tras su espalda. El corazón se le encogió y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Eso era de Harry—susurró.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —dijo Valmorian agarrándose la solapa de la chaqueta y viéndola con una horrible expresión burlona— No le sirve de nada estando medio muerto, ¿verdad?

Entonces como si todo hubiese sucedido en ese mismo instante, ella recordó. Un grito sofocado salió de su boca y se arrastró por el respaldo hasta caer sobre las almohadas. Valmorian la quedó viendo desde arriba con una penosa expresión de burla mientras ella recordaba que la discusión con Albus se centraba en ir a buscar ayuda para salvar el alma de Harry del Dementor que se la había absorbido.

—¡Eres un maldito…!

—Ya sí, sí, me has dicho este discurso un sin fin de veces, podrías ahorrarte el rosario querida.

Ginny, enojada, le lanzó uno de los cojines que estaban aplastados bajo su cuerpo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que el sujeto en ese instante era más poderoso que ella sólo por el hecho de tener la varita en sus manos.

—¡Sale de aquí! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Valmorian rodó los ojos y antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar alzó su varita y el eco de la palabra "Imperius" rebotó en cada zona de su cerebro.

Ginny se agarró la cabeza al sentir un dolor punzante mientras la voz de Valmorian se filtraba en cada célula de su cuerpo.

—_Ahora preciosa_—dijo mientras acercaba la bandeja con la taza de té—_te lo vas a beber todo, ¿sí?_

Ginny negó abruptamente mientras la voz hacía mella en su cerebro causándole un dolor aún más fuerte. Lanzó un grito agudo y un hilo de sangre descendió por su nariz.

—_Bébelo antes de que sea peor, tu cerebro no aguantara mucho la resistencia._

Aquello lo dijo casi como si lo disfrutara. Ella lo miró con odio por última vez antes que su cuerpo cediera y bebiera la taza con asco. El líquido sabía amargo, le era conocido, y sin embargo no podía descubrir qué era. Se lo bebió lentamente, hasta que todo se hizo oscuridad.

Su cuerpo se volvió de goma y se dejó caer sobre la cama como una muñeca de trapo. Se sentía flotar, su cerebro no obedecía órdenes, estaba esperando que alguien le dijera qué hacer, como si fuera un títere.

—_Eres mía_—farfulló una voz en su cabeza que cada vez se fue haciendo más clara—_ Estás de mi lado, me amas, estás loca por mí, me idolatras y nos vamos a casar._ —Ella parpadeó, Valmorian sonrió de oreja a oreja y finalmente ordenó con odio—:_ No soportas a Albus y todo lo que él te diga es mentira._

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir con rapidez, la angustia la corroyó por todas partes, no obstante se limitó a asentir con fuerza. Las palabras eran obvias y sabias, ella era la que estaba equivocada. Todo lo que había escuchado era verdad.

Cuando la voz dejó de hablar, el mundo real apareció ante sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama con pereza y estiró los brazos como si acabara de despertarse de una larga siesta. Levantó la mirada y sonrió coqueta al verlo a los ojos. Lo encontró apuesto, avasallador, inteligente y fuerte. Se olvidó de todo, sólo tenía ojos para él, y se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo por ser su prometida.

—Hola, cielo, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó viendo la cama desordenada. Valmorian sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Qué crees tú? —dijo él fingiendo que se acomodaba la chaqueta, Ginny se ruborizó y se dio cuenta de lo desordenada que llevaba la ropa y de la sangre seca en sus labios.

—¡Oh, Merlín! No me digas que de nuevo me puse violenta.

—Como siempre querida, tu pasión en la cama puede ser un riesgo para mí integridad física—bromeó Valmorian con un tono tan amigable y encantador que parecía otra persona. Ginny le sonrió subiendo su hombro de manera coqueta.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—Prefiero salir, ¿te parece?

Ginny sonrió entusiasmada y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un beso. De inmediato se separó y saltó de la cama yendo directo hacia un armario.

—Entonces me pondré linda para ti.

—Así me gusta—susurró él mirándola de reojo mientras eliminaba la taza de té con un rápido chasquido de la varita.

Afuera de la habitación, Albus, que llevaba un viejo bolso colgado en su hombro, apretó los puños sudando frío.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Harry no se dio cuenta cuando ya era entrada la madrugada. Su nariz estaba roja y sus dedos entumecidos por el frío. La chaqueta apenas lo cubría, el castillo hace rato había apagado las luces y se encontraba sumido en una triste oscuridad.  
Sentado en un rincón de la torre pensaba en las posibilidades que tenía para salir del problema. Lily a esas alturas ya debería haber contado a sus compañeras lo que había sucedido, no le quedaba ninguna salida de escape. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a borrarle la memoria como habían planeado con Kingsley.  
Hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros y el vaho salió expulsado como una nube gris de su boca.

—Fui un imbécil…—volvió a repetirse después de varios insultos hacia sí mismo. Se agarró la cabeza y se encorvó hasta parecer una roca en medio de la torre.

—¿Harry?—La voz queda de Kingsley lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Fui un idiota, debí haber seguido el plan pero no tuve el valor para borrarle la memoria—dijo sin mirarlo, un suspiro escapó del director.

—Si quieres escuchar una buena noticia, Nordieth no está por ningún lado, la Dama Gorda dijo que Lily no ha vuelto a la casa.

Harry arqueó una ceja y lo miró impresionado.

—¿No creerás que…?

—No lo creo, es obvio lo que está pasando. Pero no me preguntes dónde llevó a tu hija.

Harry se levantó abruptamente del suelo y sujetó a Kingsley por la solapa de su túnica. De pie, recién se dio cuenta del frío que realmente hacía al estar sin la protección de la pared.

—¡Dime que esa arpía no le hará a mi hija lo que hizo con ese chiquillo! —Lo sacudió— ¡Dime que no borrará su memoria con esa maldita poción!

Una chispa roja destelló en el aire y Harry repentinamente se vio volando hacia atrás. Desde el suelo, humillado, adolorido y aterrado, miraba a Kingsley apuntándolo con la varita.

—Primero te vas a calmar, y segundo, no, Nordieth no le haría algo así a Lily, nunca. No está en su jurisdicción.

—Pero el chico…

—Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer porque se lo pedimos y era una amenaza para ti. Pero créeme si te digo que ella no le hará nada a tu hija.

—Tengo... tengo que hablar con ella—dijo levantándose con torpeza— tengo que explicarle, tengo que contarle la verdad.

Kingsley lo detuvo tomándolo por los hombros.

—Será mejor esperar hasta la mañana—pero Harry no escuchaba y se soltó con brusquedad del agarre del director.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Esto fue idea de ustedes!

—Y no sabremos si ha funcionado hasta que mañana la veas.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos cansados delataban el dolor.

—No viste sus ojos como yo, no viste su mirada de espanto, de dolor…de…

—¿Odio? —Indagó Kingsley con cuidado, Harry vaciló antes de mover la cabeza para asentir, pero el director lo interrumpió—: no lo sabes, porque lo único que viste en los ojos de su hija fue miedo. Ella ya no sabe en quién confiar, y verte vivo aquí fue como ver a un fantasma. Tu hija no te odia, sólo tiene miedo.

Harry sabía que la reacción de ella había sido la esperada, y algo muy dentro de él le exigía a gritos confiar en las palabras de Kingsley, pero el miedo a perder a su hija era más fuerte.

—¿Dónde está Nordieth? —exigió saber, el director suspiro cansado.

—Ya te dije, no lo sé. Pero en teoría es obvio que se encuentra con tu hija. Ahora, debes tener paciencia y esperar hasta mañana. Será un largo día.

—Mañana tengo clases—puntualizó— no puedo dejar de asistir, tengo que preparar a los de quinto para sus MHB antes de que salgan de vacaciones de Navidad.

—Te estás excusando—adivinó Kingsley, Harry se puso tenso— déjame los MHB a mí, tendrás todo el día para hablar con Lily.

Harry suspiró y sonrió cansado.

—Está bien, pero ¿cómo lo haré para reunirme con ella? No querrá verme.

—Si está con Nordieth estará obligada a verte—puntualizó el director, y luego hizo crujir su cuello— probablemente le haga pasar la noche en la sala de los Prefectos.

—Lily no es…

—Si lo sé, —lo atajó Kingsley resoplando— pero la profesora no la dejará volver a su habitación, así que es probable que la envía a la sala de los Prefectos que no tengan turno nocturno. Lo ha hecho otras veces.

Harry arqueó una ceja pero no preguntó.

Finalmente accedió a bajar con el director, pero cuando se separaron en el vestíbulo y regresó a su habitación una brisa en su nuca lo hizo detenerse. Se giró lentamente y dio un respingo cuando se encontró de frente con el cuadro de un viejo brujo sentado en un escritorio usando una peluca con rizos blancos.

—¿De paseo nocturno, profesor?

Harry frunció el ceño, el acento del sujeto era similar al que él utilizaba siendo John Whitemore.

—¿Y usted no debería estar vigilando los corredores? —preguntó. El sujeto

lanzó una risita suspicaz y Harry alcanzó a leer en el marco "Sir Bishap Fry Stephen".

—Debería, sí, pero me han enviado a entregarle un mensaje—contestó el brujo que parecía sumamente molesto por hacer aquel encargo. Se notaba que tenía mucho trabajo: había cientos de pergaminos en una esquina del escritorio y una escuálida vela alumbrando a duras penas un par de hojas sueltas. Apuntó a Harry con una pluma y por inercia el otro se echó hacia atrás, sin recordar que un cuadro no podía hacerle daño.

—¿Qué clase de mensaje? —preguntó avergonzado por su reacción, Bishap rodó los ojos resoplando sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pluma.

—Dumbledore—contestó el brujo volviendo a escribir en el pergamino, el corazón de Harry comenzó a dar fuertes tumbos en su pecho—, claro que esto sólo lo hago porque él lo ha pedido.

—¿Qué le mandó a decirme Dumbledore?

El brujo frunció el ceño y balbuceó algo inentendible mientras firmaba una hoja.

—Que tenga mucho cuidado con sus hijos—dijo finalmente.

Harry no le dio crédito a sus oídos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza recordando lo mal que se sentía por Lily y miró a Bishap agotado.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo?, ¿por qué?

—Sólo me mandó a decir eso.

—¿Nada más? —se alarmó— No creo que Dumbledore no haya dicho algo más.

El brujo pareció ofendido.

—¿Qué acaso tengo cara de guardar secretos? Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que andar mandando recaditos.

—Pero ¿al menos sabes a qué se refería?

Bishap enrolló el pergamino en el que escribía y comenzó con otro nuevo.

—No, no lo sé, ni siquiera lo conozco a usted, sólo me dijo que le diera este mensaje al profesor de la habitación del tercer piso. Ahora si me disculpa, debo volver a mi…

Bishap hizo amago de salir del cuadro junto con todas sus cosas, hasta que una ola de frío atravesó el pecho de Harry.

—¡Espera! —lo llamó, el brujo resopló.

—¡Por las babuchas de Merlín, hombre! ¡No ves que tengo que trabajar!

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Dónde viste a Dumbledore?

Por primera vez en ese instante Bishap pareció consternado.

—No tengo permiso para decirlo—y volvió a intentar a salir del cuadro hasta que Harry tapo el marco con sus manos— ¡Pero qué demo…!

—¿Dónde lo viste Bishap? ¡Habla!

El brujo lo miró con sus viejos ojos apergaminados y secos, y recorrieron el brazo que tapaba el marco hasta las potenciales salidas, pero ninguna servía a excepción de la que Harry estaba bloqueando. Finalmente el mago suspiró.

—En la Casa de Fitzgerald—contestó, y Harry lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Y qué es eso?

Bishap lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—La Casa Fitzgerald es un herbolario, profesor—murmuró. La luz de la vela que eternamente había mantenido su brillo medio apagado le ensombreció el rostro marcándole las facciones de manera siniestra.

—¿Un herbolario? —dudó Harry—¿Qué haría el cuadro de Dumble…? Espera, ¡ahí se lo llevó!

Bishap hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros y miró hacia el costado donde estaba el brazo de Harry.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo con apremio, sus ojos se habían puesto brillantes y su semblante había palidecido de pánico.

—¡Aguarda!

—Si él sabe que estoy aquí va a quemar el cuadro de Dumbledore y a mi me hará picadillo—dijo agobiado. Harry sacó el brazo casi por arte de magia, arrojándolo hacía atrás. Bishap salió del marco dando un brinco y todo el fondo se puso negro apareciendo en su lugar una mujer con un gatito en sus brazos en un fondo campestre, se puso un dedo en la boca y exigió silencio mientras se mecía en una vieja mecedora.

—¡No hagas ruido! ¿Qué acaso no ves que intentamos dormir?

—Lo lamento—dijo aturdido mientras avanzaba, daba la contraseña a la armadura y entraba a la habitación.

Nuevamente la soledad por no tener a Dumbledore cerca lo abrumó, pero más lo inquietó el hecho que la pintura estuviese oculta y no destruida. ¿Para qué Valmorian tendría el cuadro de Dumbledore oculto en un herbolario?

Cansado y sintiéndose derrotado por todo lo que ocurría, se desvistió, y a medio vestir se lanzó sobre la cama. Apoyó un brazo sobre sus ojos y suspiró: "Tenga mucho cuidado con sus hijos" había dicho Bishap, pero ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué debía protegerlos?, o… ¿que debía cuidarse de ellos?

Esa noche se durmió tarde y las pesadillas atacaron su mente sin dejarlo descansar. Vio a Ginny nuevamente llorando desconsolada, a un sujeto con chaqueta verde, y por primera vez, a un joven de cabello castaño y vestido de negro que miraba de lejos la torre de Azkaban. Se despertó sudando, no necesitaba pruebas para saber que ese joven era James.

A las seis de la madrugada, de pie por la difícil tarea de no poder dormir, Harry ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo. Muchos alumnos de séptimo desayunaban antes de ir dar sus últimos exámenes previos a las vacaciones de Navidad. Todo el Gran Salón estaba decorado tal y como él lo recordaba en su época, con gigantescos pinos blancos y verdes, guirnaldas plateadas, hadas brillantes revoloteando por todos lados, nieve mágica cayendo del techo encantado…

Suspiró.

Un muchacho de séptimo, compañero de Lily, lo saludó con la cabeza, y él le correspondió con el mismo gesto antes de salir por el otro extremo del salón. En el camino se encontró con Thomas encantando uno de los socavones de la pared que dejaba ver un hermoso día despejado, pero el frío que se filtraba por ahí era descomunal. El muchacho realizó un hechizo y lanzó un gruñido cuando rebotó contra el agujero. Harry se acercó.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Thomas lo miró. De lejos se veía alto y fornido, pero de cerca era un muchacho común y corriente de brazos y torso grueso, muy parecido a lo que recordaba de Charlie en su juventud.

—Fueron hechos con magia negra profesor, el encantamiento de filtración tarda horas en lograrse y dura menos de un día.

Harry lo pareció pensar un instante, hasta que un muy, muy lejano recuerdo vino a su mente y vio a su tío Vernon reparando un gran agujero en una de las paredes de la habitación de Duddley que el chiquillo había abollado cuando tenía cuatro años.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas al estilo muggle? —preguntó, y Thomas se rascó la cabeza.

—Nunca lo había pensado.

—Sólo consigue un par de tablas, vidrios, tornillos y clavos, y con un poco de esfuerzo tendrás una linda ventana oriente.

—¿Qué son tornillos y clavos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Harry sonrió y movió una mano quitándole importancia.

—Da igual, ¡suerte con eso!

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza y levantó los hombros. Cuando Harry se alejó siguió escuchando los gruñidos e improperios del muchacho que aún no podía conseguir reparar el socavón.

Le costó encontrar el camino al despacho de Kingsley, el sueño lo tenía aturdido y el pecho le dolía más de lo normal, como si el nudo que había tenido en su garganta se hubiera depositado entre su corazón y sus pulmones.

Se quitó los lentes y se rascó los ojos deteniéndose un momento en medio del pasillo. Algunos alumnos lo miraron curiosos y devolvió un par de saludos sin saber realmente a quién se los estaba contestando. Hubo un momento incluso en que se sintió perdido. Cuando se fijó en el pasillo éste repentinamente había cambiado de decoración y de orientación. Lanzó una maldición cuando descubrió que había caminado sin rumbo fijo durante un largo rato hasta llegar al pasillo de la Sala Multipropósito.

Se apoyó en la pared resoplando con rabia y dejó que un poco del dolor del pecho se liberara en un quejido.

—¿Llorando tan temprano, profesor?

Su corazón dio un brinco y de inmediato se despegó de la pared. Justo a su lado, saliendo de la misma Sala Multipropósito, estaba Nordieth mirándolo con las cejas alzadas. Harry la quedó viendo ofendido al comprender el comentario, justo cuando un ruidito en la pared le indicaba que la puerta había desaparecido fundiéndose en ella.

—No estoy de humor Nordieth—murmuró seriamente, la mujer no cambió su expresión.

—Nadie ha contado un chiste—dijo arrastrando las palabras. Harry no comprendía como aquella mujer podía estar de algún modo de su lado, o, del lado de los buenos.

Harry resopló y se rascó los ojos nuevamente.

—¿Tienes que fastidiarme ahora? —le preguntó viéndola con los ojos cansados, la mujer ni se inmutó. Suspiró— Me voy a ver a Kingsley—dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse.

—Hablé con tu hija anoche—anunció Nordieth. Harry se detuvo y giró la cabeza con lentitud para verla por encima de su hombro— no eres el único que no ha dormido—dijo molesta— ¿realmente eres tan soberbio para creer que tú eres la verdadera víctima en todo esto?

Harry se giró completamente y la miró pasmado.

—Soy una de las víctimas, no la única, pero soy el motor de este lío—dijo con lentitud, la mujer frunció los labios— ¿Qué… qué te dijo?

—Está choqueada—dijo la mujer a quien por primera vez Harry veía un rastro de preocupación en su rostro— me exigió explicaciones que no le pude dar porque no las sé. Por supuesto me confesó cosas que están bajo secreto de confesión entre alumno y maestro, sin embargo, tienes suerte.

Harry hincho el pecho al sentirse agobiado. La sangre había comenzado a hervirle y cada hueso de su cuerpo repentinamente le pesaba una tonelada, y curiosamente, algo le decía que había olvidado como funcionaba su lengua.

—¿Suerte?—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, Nordieth lanzó un bufido.

—Te va a dar una oportunidad para hablar—dijo, y Harry sintió que el mundo repentinamente se iluminaba y que el brillante día despejado que había revelado el socavón era opacado por la maravillosa sensación de esperanza que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Podré ser un elfo, pero sigo siendo mujer—dijo, y algo en sus palabras sonaron a desprecio—, si hay algo que puedo hacer por Lily es ser el ejemplo de madre que todos estos años ha buscado en mí. Tienes suerte de que me escuche.

—¿Lily te ve como ejemplo de madre? —preguntó incrédulo con los ojos muy abiertos. La mujer gruñó.

—Tienes tu última oportunidad—masculló acercándose, Harry se enderezó cuando la profesora estuvo a pocos pasos de él—, no podré hacer más por ti, ni por ella. Usa tu cabeza, si es que la has usado alguna vez, y usa las palabras correctas.

—¿Realmente ella quiere escuchar mi versión? —preguntó parco tratando de que no se le notase el entusiasmo en la voz, Nordieth bajó la cabeza y pudo ver su reflejo en esos profundos ojos negros.

—Lo va a hacer porque yo se lo he pedido, no porque ella quiera. Tiene miedo Potter—masculló muy bajito— no tienes idea sobre su vida. No puedes venir a hacerte el padre encantador y esperar a que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. La víctima aquí es ella, no tú.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que no desconfiara de ti? —preguntó intrigado, la mujer achicó los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije, confía en mí más que en cualquier otra persona. Mi palabra es ley para ella. Aunque debo admitir que está abrumada por mi actitud al esconderle algo tan precioso como que su padre está vivo —explicó, pero Harry pudo notar un dejo de decepción en voz.

—Gracias—murmuró. La mujer elevó el torso y volvió a su altura normal viendo a Harry desde arriba.

—Está en la sala, escondida. No tienes mucho tiempo, ya sabes —dijo pasando por su lado sin mirarlo— es la última y única oportunidad, si eres el héroe que dices ser, sabrás usar las palabras sabiamente, sino, bueno, tu habitación en Azkaban espera.

La mujer se alejó sin hacer ruido, arrastrándose como si no tocara el piso. Un escalofrío lo sorprendió y se acercó con cuidado a la pared vacía. No había nada salvo puras piedras empotradas. Las palabras de la mujer le taladraban el cerebro. Era su última opción, y sabía que de no usarlas correctamente, sería el fin.

Suspiró, dio tres paseos a todo el largo de la pared y cuando se detuvo al frente, dijo:

—Llévame donde está mi hija.

La pared crujió y los ladrillos comenzaron a hundirse hasta formar una enorme puerta doble de hierro. Automáticamente se abrió filtrando una fuerte luz blanca. Harry tomó el gran pomo y tiró de ella. Sus ojos se cegaron por un instante ante hasta que finalmente se acostumbró y logró vislumbrar dónde estaba.

Era una amplia habitación cuyas paredes tenían altos ventanales de vidrio cubiertos por cortinas rojas, a excepción de uno que dejaba entrar la cegadora luz de la mañana. Miró alrededor y descubrió muchos estantes vacíos dispuestos uno tras otro y largas mesas de madera colocadas frente a cada ventanal. Miró hacia el techo que era alto y cóncavo con hermosos dibujos de dioses griegos y querubines; un par de gigantescas lámparas de lágrimas muy antiguas colgaban pendiendo a unos diez metros del suelo, y sólo algunas estaban encendidas con velas. Sus ojos descendieron intrigados por el lugar en el que se hallaba y descubrió también que en el suelo se dibujaba un entramado de colores y formas que seguramente se vería más claro desde la altura.

Un ruido suave le erizó los pelos de la nuca y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Lily sentada en una de las mesas más próximas a él. Su corazón se desató y una oleada de pánico, dolor y ganas de correr a abrazarla lo embargó.

Ella lo miraba. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacados de tanto llorar, las mejillas, así como su nariz, estaban rojas, y movía sus manos con nerviosismo, una sobre la otra, como si tuviera frío, aunque el calor que penetraba por el ventanal llegaba a ser desagradable.

—Lily…—susurró Harry, y ella lo miró con frialdad, sus ojos estaban repletos de odio y rabia.

—Le prometí a la profesora que te dejaría explicar, no lo hago porque quiero.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, al menos ya le hablaba. Algo era algo.

—Escucha —dijo caminando con lentitud hasta la mesa, pero Lily se echó hacia atrás sacando las manos de encima—… nunca quise mentirte.

Ella elevó sus ojos y apretó sus labios.

—Eres un desconocido para mí, no sé quién eres, no te conozco.

—Pero sí has oído de mí—puntualizó intentando sonar amable, Lily mantuvo su mirada.

—Sí, cosas horribles—contestó.

—Sabes que no es cierto, Albus te…

—¡Albus! ¡Por Merlín! —gritó Lily llevándose las manos a la cara—¡cuando sepa que estás vivo y libre va a querer morirse!

—No te entiendo, me dijiste que él te había hablado cosas buenas de mí—dijo compungido, Lily farfulló algo y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

—¡Claro que lo hizo! Y me arrepiento tanto de haberlo escuchado…

—No, no digas eso—dijo estirando el brazo para tocarle el rostro, pero ella se apartó con fuerza y se levantó de la mesa.

—¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada! Tú… tú deberías estar en Azkaban, no aquí, conmigo, encerrados en este lugar… ¡Merlín nadie sabe que estoy aquí con un asesino!

Y por primera vez Harry no se sintió ofendido, ni dolido, sino que molesto, muy molesto.

—¡Cuida esa boca jovencita que soy tu padre! —le exigió levantándose con violencia de la mesa, Lily dio un salto. Él se quedó un rato en silencio y suspiró pasándose las manos con fuerza por la cara— desconozco lo que te habrán contado todos estos años, no sé qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre, o James, Albus, incluso Valmorian sobre mí. Sólo sé mi versión, y estoy dispuesto a contártela si me das la oportunidad y pones atención.

Lily pareció vacilar un segundo, estaba ojerosa y pálida, Harry sacó la conclusión de tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño.

—Todos…—susurró Lily— todos estos años he escuchado veneno, sólo Albus mantiene limpio tu nombre, y… Oh, Merlín… —suspiró— no sabes cómo está desde que se enteró que tú…que tú…

—¿Había sido besado por un Dementor? — Lily asintió con un estremecimiento—. Lamento haberte decepcionado—dijo con sarcasmo, ella lo miró ofendida— ¿No es esa la razón por la que te comportas así? ¿No preferirías verme muerto? ¿O es que todo lo que me confesaste las últimas veces que nos vimos cuando era Jhon Whitemore eran mentiras?

Lily frunció los labios y apretó los puños.

—No tienes idea de lo que se siente—espetó— no sabes cómo es vivir en mi casa, no tienes idea cómo es ver a mamá actuar como una cualquiera y negar a sus hijos, y ni te imaginas cómo se siente ver a tu único apoyo abandonar toda esperanza al ver que ya no hay oportunidad para traerte de regreso.

La voz de la chica se quebró y comenzó a llorar sin recato, a Harry se le apretó el corazón y caminó hacia a ella sin intentar ningún acercamiento.

—Lily…—susurró, ella se secó las lágrimas y enderezó su rostro, las pecas habían desaparecido bajo la rojez de la piel. Por un momento Harry creyó ver a Ginny frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza y resopló—… Todas las historias que te han contado te han hecho vivir en medio de un infierno. No sabes cuál es la verdad, ni siquiera sabes si confiar en Albus porque para ti él simplemente se aferra a un recuerdo creado por sí mismo. Pero te puedo asegurar que es el más cuerdo de todos. Yo estoy dispuesto a contarte mi versión, la real, la que no ha sido modificada por Valmorian. Si alguna mínima palabra te parece coincidir con algo de lo que te ha dicho tu hermano, ¿confiarás en mí?  
Lily abrió la boca y respiró por ella.

—Confiar es mucho pedir—dijo abrumada— pero podría comenzar a creerte.

—Eso es suficiente para mí—dijo con una sonrisa. Y ante los ojos de su hija se volvió a transformar en él mismo.

La chica cerró los ojos para evitar verlo trasformarse, Harry le sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —le preguntó. Lily abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto que delataba sus ganas de llorar pero que ciertamente no iba a demostrar.

Para su sorpresa, ella se acercó y lo miró detenidamente.

—Al menos tu cicatriz es real—dijo después de un incómodo silencio, Harry soltó una risita— y eres mucho más bajo que tu alter ego.

—No tienes idea de cómo me pesa su chaqueta—dijo quitándose el pesado abrigo de Whitemore y dejándolo sobre la mesa, Lily siguió el movimiento con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Comencemos por eso—dijo resueltamente. El la miró— ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿cómo te transformas en otra persona así como así, sin usar ninguna poción?... ¿cómo diablos te escapaste de la cárcel?

Harry suspiró y limpió su mente para sacar la mejor explicación posible. Su historia implicaba demasiados involucrados, incluso a Scorpius, probablemente una de las personas más cercanas y de confianza para Lily. No podía delatarlo así como así, pero el chico también se metería en problemas si no le contaba nada después de que ella lo supiese. Así que optó por la mejor opción.

—Esto no lo hice solo.

—Me lo imagino—dijo su hija sin desenredar sus brazos, Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—Te voy a contar la historia, pero necesito que estén todos los involucrados aquí.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Todos? —preguntó alarmada—¿Cuántos lo saben?

—Bueno…—dijo rodando los ojos— más de los que crees.

No pasó mucho rato cuando repentinamente la sala se encontró repleta de gente, Kingsley, Draco, Neville y Hagrid estaban ahí. Unos más nerviosos que otros, aunque Kingsley mantenía la compostura y Draco un porte muy formal que lo hacía verse imponente ante la chica. Lily los miraba sin poder creer lo que veía.

—¿Es esto una especie de broma? —sus ojos se movieron de uno a otro totalmente choqueada— ¿Todos ustedes sabían la verdad? —sus ojos fueron a parar abruptamente sobre Neville que se estremeció— ¿Tú, Neville?

—Lamento si no te…

—¡Eres el mejor amigo de mi madre! —lo interrumpió enojada— ¿Cómo pudiste?...No, ¿cómo pudieron todos ocultar algo así?

Harry arqueó una ceja al ver a los cuatro hombres con la cabeza cabizbaja y repentinamente ruborizados. Algo que en Draco y Kingsley se veía muy peculiar.

—Lily—dijo Harry— ellos no tienen la culpa, pero si los hice venir aquí es porque pueden ser testigos de todo lo que te diré es cierto.

Lily dudó por un segundo, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en Hagrid, Harry sabía que el gigante era malo para mentir, así como para traicionar, la chica debía confiar más en su palabra que en cualquiera de los que estaba ahí presente.

—Está bien—suspiró, y se sentó en una de las silla— los escuchó.

La historia fue larga y cargada de detalles, cada cierto rato alguien interrumpía para agregar o corregir algo. Harry fue el primero en hablar, y comenzó a relatar su historia desde el día que salió de la casa. No omitió pormenor alguno, al menos de todo lo que recordaba. La pesadilla, el dolor en la cicatriz, Lily bebita y la salida al parque con Albus y James. Cuando contó la llegada de Arthur la chica frunció el ceño, pero Harry hizo caso omiso y narró el nefasto acontecimiento en el departamento de misterios, la sensación de ser manipulado mentalmente y la daga ensangrentada en su mano; las voces en el juicio, Ginny llorando, Teddy y James en el estrado, la mujer que lo culpaba, la maldita poción de la verdad que lo hizo confesar una mentira, la condena, la desolación durante esos diecisiete años, las pesadillas con los Dementores, el rescate, el plan y la transformación.  
Los demás de vez en cuando interrumpían agregando cosas que Harry ignoraba, como lo que había sucedido con ellos durante el juicio. Neville había sido víctima de un poderoso veneno producto de una mordedura de planta carnívora, y Hagrid había logrado escapar a duras penas de los gigantes con un par de huesos rotos y una severa herida en la cabeza debido a una carta donde le pedían que fuera a de emergencia a las montañas. Kingsley no se quedó atrás, al director le habían lanzado un poderoso hechizo _Confundus_ que lo imposibilitó para recordar que Harry estaba en juicio. Draco por supuesto, era el único que se salvaba. Cuando narró su parte Lily quedó impresionada al saber que siempre fueron enemigos con Harry. Contó que él nunca fue sospechoso para Valmorian por esa razón, así que lo dejó tranquilo olvidando que tenía una deuda de vida con el mago.

Cuando pasaron a la historia de Abraxas a Lily se le desencajó la mandíbula, y Harry hizo un par de veces la transformación de Whitemore para explicar a Lily como funcionaba, aunque después de cinco demostraciones ya no se sentía muy bien y se tuvo que sentar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas para cuando finalizaron con la historia, y Lily sólo los miraba con una expresión anonadada y, según lo que Harry creía ver, culpable.

—Esto es demasiado… Todas estas cosas, yo… No sé qué decir, ni qué pensar…

—No tienes nada qué pensar Lily—le susurró Harry sin mirarla— sólo necesito que me creas, eso es lo único que te pido.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos cristalinos y llorosos y con una sonrisa torcida que indicaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar.

—Sí les creo…—murmuró, y Harry la miró aturdido, sin saber muy bien qué sentía en ese mismo instante. La chica se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia él, Hagrid estaba en un costado sonándose la nariz con fuerza y lanzó un aullido lo suficientemente intenso como para que los demás optaran por irse.

—Lily—le dijo Neville—debes saber que nunca te quisimos mentir, pero quienes confiamos ciegamente en Harry debemos mantenernos juntos.

Lily suspiró.

—Lo comprendo, pero no me puedes pedir que te perdone—lo miró fijamente— eres mi padrino y has sido mi único ejemplo masculino a seguir. Confío en ti más que nadie, pero debes entender que esto sobrepasa cualquier límite.

Neville asintió con lentitud y Hagrid volvió a sonarse con fuerza.

—Te entiendo, pero no culpes a Harry por haberte ocultado esto, todos lo hicimos bajo nuestra propia voluntad.

Lily iba a contestar, pero justo en ese momento Hagrid se resonó la nariz y Draco puso cara de asco.

—¡Por favor! ¿Es en serio? —le espetó al gigante— ¿no puedes hacer eso afuera?

—¡Es que es muy conmovedor! —rugió, y volvió a sonarse con fuerza con un pañuelo que parecía mantel.

—Ya, ya caballeros, será mejor salir de aquí—anunció Kingsley caminando hacia la puerta y deteniéndose un instante delante de la chica— no podemos hacer mucho más, la decisión final depende de ti—agregó viéndola de soslayo.

—¿No le irás a decir a nadie cierto? —Le preguntó Neville, aunque su voz estaba cargada con un tono de súplica. La chica suspiró.

—No pueden pedirme eso—dijo, y a todos se les erizaron los vellos de la nuca— pero—agregó con rapidez— sé mantener un secreto cuando la vida de otros está en riesgo. No se preocupen, no diré nada hasta haber aclarado todo… con…—suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos— con mi padre.

El corazón de Harry se hinchó tanto que llegó a dolerle, Hagrid volvió a rugir y Draco rodó los ojos.

—Entonces los dejaremos hablar—dijo el director acercándose a la puerta y mirando al rededor—Interesante lugar, se parece a la vieja Biblioteca del setenta y tres.

—Es la Biblioteca del setenta y tres—sollozó Hagrid y se sorbió los mocos— la dejaron de utilizar cuando no volvieron a encontrarla.

Kingsley levantó los hombros mirando al techo.

—Podríamos llevarnos las lámparas para usarlas en el Gran Salón, ¿no crees, Neville?

Lily se cruzó de brazos y Harry apretó los labios.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —contestó abatido, miró a Lily y le sonrió con tristeza— ¿me perdonarás algún día?

La chica suspiró con tristeza.

—Sabes que a ti te perdono todo—y lo abrazó. Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

Neville se separó de Lily y se acercó a Harry apretándole el hombro.

—Buena suerte amigo—y salió tras Hagrid quien seguía sonándose ruidosamente aún fuera del salón.

—Bien Potter, te veo el fin de semana—dijo Draco resueltamente ajustándose la capa— tengo que volver al trabajo— se detuvo un instante y miró a Lily— Y a ti… bueno, te estaré viendo...

Como si acabaran de lanzarle una maldición Lily reaccionó abruptamente y con un rápido movimiento le bloqueó el paso a su suegro.

—Un momento señor Malfoy—dijo con la rabia plasmada en su rostro— ¿Scorpius sabía esto?

—Por favor niña, no me metas en tus problemas con mi hijo, yo…

—¿Lo sabía? —repitió.

Draco miró a Harry con una mueca lo suficientemente chistosa como para alegrarle el día. Jamás creyó ver a Draco Malfoy intimidado por una adolescente.

—¿Potter, me ayudas?

Harry apretó los labios aguantando la risa.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—¡Potter!

Lily apretó los puños y Harry se preparó para un ataque.

—¿Scorpius lo sabía cierto? —espetó enojada, nadie contestó, su piel comenzó a palidecer y sus ojos a oscurecerse— No…puede…ser… ¡VOY A MATARLO!

—No, no Lily, Scorpius no tiene la culpa de nada—intervino Harry al ver ese mismo matiz rojo que tenía Ginny y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Estamos juntos hace años! ¿Cómo pudo esconderme una cosa así?

—Porque yo se lo pedí—dijo Harry con rapidez viendo que Draco se comenzaba a poner pálido, Lily lo miró— Lo siento. Sabía que salían, pero él no podía decirte nada. Créeme cuando te digo que él estaba loco por decírtelo. Se sentía terrible por ocultarte algo tan importante. Pero yo era el único que podía confesarte lo que realmente estaba pasando, ni Scorpius, ni Draco, ni Neville, ni Hagrid, ni Kingsley, sólo yo. Era mi responsabilidad.

Lily relajó su expresión pero siguió enfurruñada un buen rato. Draco bufó molesto, se acomodó la capa de viaje que andaba trayendo y miró a Harry con expresión de gratitud.

—Scor vuelve el sábado, —agregó caminando hacia la puerta—Supongo que arreglarás las cosas con él. ¡Nos vemos, Potter!

—Cobarde…—masculló la chica y Harry sonrió divertido y se despidió de Draco con un gesto de la mano.

Para cuando padre e hija quedaron solos en la Biblioteca la presión se liberó. Sin embargo el enfurruñamiento de Lily era demasiado notorio como para pasarlo por alto.

—No culpes a Scoripius—le pidió con amabilidad. El chico había hecho mucho por él como para que por su culpa arruinará la relación con su hija. Y de hecho pensar en que lo estaba defendiendo ya lo hacía sentirse extraño— Es un buen chico, y si de algo sirve, aunque ya es tarde, tiene toda mi aprobación.

Lily levantó la mirada y se mordió un costado del labio inferior.

—Es demasiado para mí…—susurró, y Harry notó que su tono de voz se había tornado gruesa, como si la garganta se le hubiese cerrado.

—Puedes culparme de todo, pero no a los demás —le pidió Harry siendo totalmente honesto. Lily cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

—Pero ellos hicieron todo esto para liberarte, años de planificación, Kingsley protegiéndonos de Valmorian en el colegio, Neville actuando como un padre, Scorpius y el señor Malfoy averiguando cómo sacarte de la cárcel… parece mentira.

—Pero es real hija—murmuró, y sintió que un calor profundo nacía desde sus entrañas y le llenaba el cuerpo entero al llamarla así. Lily tembló ligeramente— te juro por ti, tus hermanos y tu madre, que soy totalmente inocente. No sé qué tramó Valmorian contra mí, y ni siquiera sé por qué, sólo sé que me jodió la vida y me alejó de ustedes. ¿Sabías que la última vez que te tuve en mis brazos fue esa mañana? Tu madre había ido a regañar a Albus y James porque no iban a desayunar y yo me quedé contigo. No tenías ni un solo cabello, ¡ni siquiera tenías cejas! Eras una cosa pequeñita que apenas cabía en mis manos, y… —no aguantó. La voz se le quebró y se vio obligado a sentarse y a quitarse los lentes para secarse los ojos.

Lily no se sentó, pero sintió que se movía alrededor y que su figura le hacía sombra. La miró compungido, ella también lloraba, pero ahora no se aguantaba las lágrimas.

—Valmorian nos jodió la existencia a todos. No creas que porque estuviste diecisiete años en prisión tu vida fue peor que la nuestra—tomó aire y sollozó— ¿sabías que la última navidad que pasé en casa fue cuando tenía diez años?, ¿y las vacaciones las he pasado con Scorpius los últimos tres años? Con Albus hemos vivido todo este tiempo en un infierno, y con suerte Hermione puede consolarnos porque Ron no se lo permite, y es por Hugo y Rose que no ha tomado alguna decisión drástica con él. La abuela vive en la locura, no sabes la de veces que trató de acercarse a mí y Albus cuando estábamos solos, siempre quería decir algo de ti, pero nadie de la familia se lo permitía, tu nombre es tabú. Y si me preguntas, sí, sucede algo raro, pero han pasado años, y si están bajo un maleficio como Kingsley cree, ese maleficio ya hizo mella en sus almas, nada va a volverlos a traer de vuelta a como eran antes que yo naciera. Albus tiene la suerte de tener un recuerdo feliz de ellos, pero yo… yo no tengo nada, siempre he creído que mi vida es un infierno, he pasado diecisiete años viviendo el mismo calvario porque antes de eso no hay nada. Así que dime, ¿en qué se diferencia mi vida de la tuya?

Harry la miró compungido. La chica temblaba y sus lágrimas caían sin recato por el rostro mojándole el cuello de la camisa. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello rojizo enterrando los dedos en él y luego se giró bajando los brazos de golpe abrazándose a sí misma.

—Lily…—susurró Harry levantándose de la silla, sintiendose el peor insecto del mundo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron que te iban a rescatar? ¿Por qué no nos buscaron? —lloró, y Harry se tomó la libertad de colocar una mano en su hombro. Para su sorpresa, ella no se desquitó.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que me iban a rescatar. Nunca pudieron visitarme, no se los permitieron. Cuando Draco apareció ahí, yo… cielos, no podía creer que mi enemigo estuviera ahí salvándome la vida.

—¿Y después? ¿Por qué no fueron a avisarnos que estabas libre?

—¿Habrías reaccionado mejor si te lo hubiéramos dicho en ese momento? —dijo Harry quedo— No creías en mi inocencia, ni siquiera puedes creer en mí ahora, ¿por qué habría sido diferente entonces?

—¡No sé, no sé! —gritó ella girándose para verlo a la cara. Ambos, padre e hija estaban a un palmo de distancia. Harry podía ver sus ojos verdes rojos e hinchados del dolor acumulado por años, aquellas gruesas lágrimas que eran símbolo del orgullo Weasley, esas que se aguantaban por tanto tiempo que cuando explotaban parecían sendas llagas saladas que quemaban hasta lo más profundo— Tal vez habría sido diferente porque Albus habría estado conmigo. Él confía en ti como nadie. Si le dices que estás vivo, que estás aquí peleando para recuperar a mamá, él no le pensaría dos veces antes de ponerse de tu parte. Jamás ha dejado de creer en ti.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó desolado— Nunca me conociste y sólo tienes dos versiones, la de tu hermano, y la de Valmorian. Y a eso debes incluirle las pruebas concretas de gente que está a mi favor. Me contaste cosas de Hermione, de tu abuela, ¡Merlín, Lily! Tu abuela está entrando en la locura, ¡y eso es porque ella sabe la verdad! —Lily se estremeció pero no le quitó los ojos de encima. Envalentonado, Harry le agarró ambos brazos y se agachó suficiente para verla directamente a los ojos— La pregunta es, ¿tú me crees a mí? —La chica desvió la mirada— Mírame Lily, por favor, y dime si ves en mí el rostro de un asesino. El mundo mágico no ha cambiado, la historia sigue igual, está escrita. Si realmente fuera el asesino sediento de poder que todos creen que soy, ¿crees que habría pasado siete años de mi vida arriesgándome para salvar a todos de Voldemort?, ¿crees que un asesino como yo habría dado su vida para salvar a los que amaba?, dime Lily… hija, mírame y dime que crees que soy el asesino que todos creen que soy, y te juro que me entrego y regreso a Azkaban dispuesto a cumplir la sentencia del beso de Dementor.

La chica se estremeció y lo miró directamente a los ojos sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. Temblaba y parecía tener un debate interno. Harry la sintió rígida bajo sus manos y aflojó la presión para no asustarla. Hasta que finalmente habló:

—En todos estos años…—murmuró—… jamás me había sentido en casa… como ahora.

Y ante su sorpresa la chica se aferró a su pecho llorando con fuerza. Harry quedó choqueado y sólo atinó a devolverle el abrazo y a hundir su rostro en la cabeza pelirroja. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a raudales, su propia hija lloraba en su pecho.

—No puedo creer que seas tú, que estés aquí… ¡Papá no sabes cuanto te necesité!

La emoción produjo que a Harry las piernas lo traicionaran. Y ambos se resbalaron hasta el suelo hecho dos ovillos abrazados. Las lágrimas de tristeza pasaron a ser de felicidad y las muecas se desfiguraban entre sonrisas y risas tristes.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y le nublaban la vista. Lily se despegó lentamente e inclinó la cabeza.

—Eres tan honesto como Albus—dijo suspirando con temblores—, y tus ojos brillan como los de él. Jamás he conocido a alguien tan leal como mi hermano, y tú… creo que está demás decir que son la copia fiel. Esos ojos no mienten.

Harry la abrazó de vuelta, sintiendo la libertad para hacerlo y ella se dejó abrazar. Cerró los ojos y las últimas lágrimas que sentía que podía derramar cayeron por su rostro.

—Desearía poder verlo.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza, como si temiera que saliera arrancando.

—Júrame que no nos dejarás solos, que te quedarás con nosotros y que rescatarás a mamá y a James y que matarás a Valmorian—suplicó, y Harry la sintió temblar con pánico. Con cuidado, la separó de él y la miró con fuerza sujetando la carita entre sus manos.

—Te juro por mi vida, que pase lo que pase, todos volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo, no sé cómo, pero Valmorian va a terminar siendo comida de ratas.

Lily lanzó un gritito, mezcla de dolor y alegría y volvió a abrazar a Harry con fuerza.

—Aunque te dije que no te conocía, cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas sentí que te conozco de toda la vida…—susurró hipando. Harry sonrió y una lágrima traviesa bajó por su ojo izquierdo. Se la secó disimuladamente y sonrió.

—Bueno, algo de mí llevas en tu sangre—ella asintió con lentitud, pero en ningún momento dejó de temblar. Repentinamente recordó algo —¿Lily? —ella se separó— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Nordieth?

La chica levantó el hombro derecho.

—Que pasara lo que pasara mi vida no iba a empeorar más de lo que ya estaba. No tenía nada que perder.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Qué sutil…

—Pero tenía razón—sonrió tímidamente, y el parecido con Ginny se hizo notar—Mi vida está mucho mejor de lo que estaba hace unas horas.

Y Harry temió por su vida y que su corazón estallara de alegría. Había recuperado a Lily y eso no podía hacerlo más feliz.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Una vez más lamento el retraso. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal y no puedo dejarlo, además de dedicarme a mi trabajo. Como saben, muchos aquí no vivimos de escribir. Aunque espero que pronto sí lo sea.

Por otro lado, sé que está historia se ha tornado lenta los últimos capítulos, pero ahora se pondrá más entretenida porque Lily ya está con Harry y no falta mucho para que Albus se una a él y tenga su primer encuentro con Ginny, a quien por cierto ya sabemos más o menos qué le pasa.

Cualquier cosa que necesiten saber de la historia háganlo a través de mi Twitter: **Anyanaivea.**

Gracias a todos por su lealtad y paciencia.

Un abrazo grande.

¡Cariños!

Anya


	21. Segundas Oportunidades

**XX**

**Segundas Oportunidades**

Lily tenía la cara de roja, pero de rabia.

Scorpius cruzaba sus brazos sobre la cabeza tratando de evitar los golpes de su novia mientras Harry y Draco se interponían entre la fiera y el cordero. La muchacha le había dado un puñetazo de esos que dejan sin aire y el pobre chico había terminado cayendo al suelo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Pero quién diablos te crees que eres?

—¡Ya te lo expliqué, no podía decirte nada! ¡Vamos Lily, entra en razón!

—¡¿Razón? —grito agudamente, y pasó a llevar a Harry con un fuerte golpe en las costillas— ¿Y acaso tú, cobarde, entraste en razón cuando supiste la verdad?

—¡Potter, detén a tu hija! —exigió Draco mientras intentaba defender a su hijo.

—¡Ah, no! ¡De aquí nadie saldrá vivo! ¡Me las pagarás Scorpius!

—Lily, por favor—suplicó el chico encogiéndose ante la varita amenazadora de la muchacha— tú sabes que jamás te ocultaría nada, tu padre ya te lo explicó.

—¿Cómo pretendes que te crea semejante estupidez si me ocultaste el secreto más importante de todos?

—¿Acaso nunca le explicaron a tu hija que los secretos por algo se llaman así? —interrumpió Draco elevando la voz por sobre los gritos de la chica. Harry, que intentaba recomponerse del golpe en las costillas lo miró abatido.

—Te juro que no me esperaba que reaccionara así—dijo con la voz ahogada.

—Me lo imaginé—dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

—Lily, escúchame, esto era demasiado serio como para llegar y contarlo—intentó explicar Harry— ¡Mírate como estás! ¡Amenazando a tu novio con la varita!

—¡No me importa! ¡Yo soy más importante que cualquier secreto! Si realmente me quisieras Scorpius no te habrías quedado callado—gimió la chica conteniendo un agudo sollozo, su varita lanzó un par de chispas.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando Lily? —esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius para escucharse molesto, se levantó del suelo ante la varita temblorosa de la chica y se paro erguido frente a ella— es porque te quiero que no te dije nada. Ya he tenido que soportar todos estos años verte a ti y a Al sufrir, ¿cómo crees que me sentía cuando supe todo esto? Ayudé a papá a sacar al tuyo de Azkaban para que pudieras volver a ser feliz, y sí, te lo oculté, pero no de mala voluntad, lo hice porque tu propio padre quería hablar contigo y decirte todo, lo que me pareció muy correcto. Irte con el chisme sólo podía empeorar su libertad, y si eso sucedía jamás habrías salido del círculo de opresión en el que vives.

Lily lo quedó mirando incrédula y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras que Harry, impactado, comenzaba a preguntarse si ese chico realmente era hijo de Draco.

—Scor, yo… no quise…

—Pero lo dijiste Lily, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingrata? Ese es tu problema, siempre lo ha sido, actúas antes de pensar. Me conoces, sabes cómo soy, y ahora me vienes con esto, yo no, yo…

Scorpius se giró alzando los brazos y se agarró el pelo mientras Lily bajaba la varita y agachaba la cabeza. Harry conocía esa postura tan bien como sí fuera suya, Ginny hacía exactamente el mismo gesto para evitar que la vieran desvalida.

Había pasado una semana desde que Lily se enterase que Harry era su padre, y las amenazas de que iba a matar a Scorpius apenas llegara de su viaje se hicieron realidad cuando ese sábado la llevó a la cabaña que compartía con Draco y Kingsley.

Scorpius ya se encontraba ahí cuando llegaron. Lily fue la primera en lanzarse sobre él, pero no para saludarlo, sino para asestarle un sonoro cachetazo.

Desde ahí la discusión no había parado, hasta ese momento.

—¡Cálmense de una vez los dos! —interrumpió Kingsley quien se había mantenido al margen viendo la discusión como algo estúpido. Hastiado, se interpuso entre los dos adolescentes con aire condescendiente— Scorpius, voltéate—ordenó— y tú, Lily, mírame.

Ambos chicos le hicieron caso. Scorpius tenía su semblante cargado de dolor y decepción, mientras que a Lily le brillaban los ojos, y la nariz la tenía roja producto de las lágrimas.

—Van a detener esta estupidez en este instante—exigió el director— estamos aquí para ayudar a tu padre Lily, las cosas personales con Scorpius las puedes solucionar en otro momento. Ahora, el tema es tu padre.

—Kingsley, no creo que…

—¡No crees nada! —grito el director hastiado— Esto es por ti Harry, y si estos dos mocosos no saben controlarse ¡se largan!

Harry miró al antiguo ministro con los ojos como platos y Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero aparentemente se arrepintió a último momento.

—Es mi hija Kingsley—agregó Harry— debes comprenderla, me faltará vida para pedirle perdón.

—En realidad—puntualizó ella sorbiéndose la nariz y secándose las lágrimas— a ti ya te he perdonado, pero a Scorpius…

—¡Y dale con que los dragones son vegetarianos! Niña, entiende de una vez que mi hijo no te ha engañado, ¡es un Malfoy, Merlín! ¡Seremos patanes, pero fieles hasta el fin!

Harry no aguantó la carcajada y la soltó en un resoplido. Lily y Scorpius se dedicaron a mirar a Draco como si hubiese soltado alguna burrada, mientras que Kingsley se apretaba el tabique orándoles a todos los dioses que recordaba.

—¿Podemos dejar este circo para después? —pidió el director suplicante, Harry apretó los labios y Draco frunció la nariz como tan bien solía hacerlo cuando joven.

—Eso, ríete, ríete de quien te salvó la vida—masculló sin ninguna vergüenza, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No pretendía ofenderte, Malfoy—contestó cortante— y tampoco nadie te obligó a hacer lo que hiciste.

Kingsley suspiró y miró al cielo en forma de suplica mientras Lily y Scorpius finalmente intercambiaban miradas de compasión, pero hacia sus padres.

—No inicien una discusión ahora que todo está comenzando a salir bien—pidió Scorpius, y Lily rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, no todo—dijo mirándolo, y antes que el chico replicara ella levantó la mano— pero vamos, ustedes dos se deben la vida, y ahora que está todo comenzando a salir bien necesitamos pensar en mamá.

—Podrías haber pensado en tu madre antes de comenzar a gritarme—se quejó Scorpius ofendido, Lily resopló.

—¡No comiences!, ¡qué todavía no he acabado contigo!

—¡YA CALLENSE TODOS!

Los cuatro se quedaron quietos cuando Kingsley azotó su varita y una ráfaga de aire revolvió toda la sala de la cabaña. Lily lo miró boquiabierta, como si nunca se hubiese esperado una reacción así del director, mientras que Scorpius, Draco y Harry, enfurruñados, se quedaban callados.

—Esto es insólito, estoy totalmente choqueado con esta actitud tan infantil—zanjó el director con los ojos muy abiertos—: Estamos en medio de lo que probablemente sea una guerra aún mayor, en el mismo centro de un campo de batalla donde las bombas nos pueden caer encima en cualquier momento, ¡y ustedes pierden el tiempo discutiendo estupideces!

—Lo siento—dijeron todos a la vez. Kingsley, abatido, se dejó caer sobre una de las butacas frente a la chimenea y se pasó una mano por la calva.

—Siéntense… todos. —Murmuró.

En silencio cada uno de los presentes tomó asiento en sillas y butacas. El ambiente estaba templado a causa de la chimenea mientras afuera en la oscuridad se desataba una horrible tormenta.

—Creo que es momento de ordenar nuestras prioridades—dijo Kingsley con autoridad— estamos en medio de una guerra invisible, lo quieran o no. Los involucrados somos muchos, y mientras no sepamos a qué nos estamos enfrentando hay que mantener la cabeza fría. La amenaza afuera es real, si un sujeto como Valmorian fue capaz de meter a Harry Potter a la cárcel y hacerle creer a todo el mundo que era un asesino, en sus manos debe existir alguna formula mágica lo suficientemente poderosa como para controlar a más que a un porcentaje de personas.

—Y no hay que olvidar sus extraños comportamientos—agregó Scorpius haciendo crujir el cuello, Harry lo miró.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir? —le preguntó, el chico asintió con lentitud.

—Logré hacer el negocio con Escobas Neptuno, el ministerio tiene el patrocinador para el mundial de Quidditch del año que viene.

—¡Eso es sensacional! —lo felicitó Draco, pero el chico aún se mantenía agazapado en su asiento.

—No lo creo—dijo asustado, y miró a Lily— me ascendieron. Ahora estoy a cargo del departamento de deportes.

Como si le hubieran metido la varita en el trasero, Harry se levantó del asiento completamente pálido.

—¿Estás trabajando para él? —concluyó, el chico suspiró con profundidad y soltó un resoplido.

—Estoy dentro—admitió.

De inmediato el rostro de Kingsley se iluminó y Draco con Harry olvidaron la discusión anterior mirándose como si se hubiesen ganado el mayor premio en la historia de Gringotts. La única que se mantenía impávida, era Lily.

—¿Estás… estás trabajando para él? —repitió la muchacha, Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Te lo iba a decir—dijo frunciendo los labios—. Al menos algo bueno sale de todo esto—lo miraron—, es simple. El aún jura que por ser un Malfoy tengo odio hacia los Potter. Ignora completamente mi relación con Lily, y cuando la señora Weasley está con él, simplemente me pasa por alto, no me recuerda. Así que, muy brillante no es. Tiene a un espía sentado frente a su escritorio y ni siquiera imagina que estuve involucrado en el rescate del señor Potter.

—¿Cómo has hecho para que el no note que estás con Lily?

A Harry le pareció curioso que ambos rieran con complicidad.

—Somos muy, pero muy buenos actores—dijo Scorpius mirando a Lily con una sonrisa, la chica desvió la mirada mientras él le agarraba la mano— lo que es bastante difícil de disimular cuando él está presente y Lily muy cerca.

—¿Y dices que Ginny no te recuerda?  
Esta vez fue Lily la que contestó.

—Nunca recuerda nada. Ya es cuento chino que Valmorian le hace algo a mamá cada vez que está con ella. Pareciera que se transforma en otra persona. Una vez hicimos la prueba y le presenté Scor a mamá una tarde. Pero cuando Valmorian volvió a casa por la noche, ella simplemente se olvidó de que existíamos con Al, y por supuesto olvidó que Scorpius era mi novio y que había pasado la tarde tomando té.

—Cada vez que iba a su casa era un nuevo comienzo para la señora Weasley—agregó Scorpius—, para ella cada presentación de "Scorpius Malfoy" implicaba la misma reacción de shock frente a la noticia. Luego se calmaba y me aceptaba por ver feliz a su hija.

—Era como si sufriera esa enfermedad que los muggles le llaman memoria a corto plazo. —añadió Lily. Harry los quedó mirando y luego vio a Kingsley y a Draco, ambos levantaron los hombros.

—Bueno, debías de haberlo notado, de lo contrario Scor no estaría con nosotros ahora—dijo Draco resueltamente, como si estuviera harto de tratar del tema.

Harry no dijo nada, ya suficiente tenía con saber que Ginny estaba siendo manipulada como para ponerse a pensar en el termino "Malfoy-Potter" con su propia hija y su yerno.

—Creo que mientras más información tengo en la cabeza menos entiendo el mundo en el que vivo—dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza—. O bien, menos entiendo en el mundo al que llegué a parar después de ir a prisión.

Un suspiró llamó su atención y vio que Lily lo miraba con ternura, como si hubiese descubierto algo en él que no había notado. Pero nuevamente Kingsley interrumpió la conexión entre padre e hija.

—Scorpius—llamó Kingsley, el chico levantó los ojos sin soltar la mano de Lily quien aún se mantenía reticente a mirarlo—, ¿qué descubriste?

—Bueno…—dijo, y respiró profundamente— creo que sospecho por qué Valmorian robó el cuadro de Dumbledore.

—¿Lo sabes? —dijo Harry entusiasmado, el chico asintió con lentitud, pero su semblante era sombrío.

—Anoche hicieron una cena en mi honor—dijo ruborizándose, aunque por su expresión no parecía orgulloso de ello— siguiendo con mi papel de Malfoy orgulloso acepté la invitación, y como Valmorian sabe que mi padre conoció mucha gente de los barrios oscuros en su época, me pidió que le consiguiera polvo de Azufre.

—¿Azufre? —inquirió Kingsley con curiosidad, Draco sin embargo frunció el ceño y la nariz en señal de molestia.

—¿Aún siguen creyendo que tengo contactos con mortifagos?

—Mejor que así lo crean, porque es la única forma de poder conseguir información—lo atajó Scorpius con tenacidad, su padre se quedó en silencio.

—¿Y para qué quiere Azufre? —interrumpió Harry con aprehensión, temiendo la respuesta. Scorpius oscureció aún más su semblante, imagen que a la luz de las llamas lo hacía ver tenebroso.

—*****Antiguamente el azufre era utilizado para falsificar pinturas, el polvo como tal sirve para crear una copia si se realiza bien la operación. No sé cómo funciona, pero los muggles lo hacían así.

—¿Y de qué le sirve a Vamorian tener Azufre? —Quiso saber Lily— no puede falsificar un cuadro de Dumbledore. ¿O sí?

Fue cuando los dedos de Scorpius se crisparon en torno a la mano de la chica y Lily ahogó un quejido.

—Para los muggles no es más que un químico, pero para los magos…

—Es acido—dijeron Kingsley y Harry a la vez. Ambos se miraron desconcertados.

—¿Acido?

—No cualquier acido—explicó Kingsley levantándose de la butaca y caminando en todas direcciones, proyectando sombras enormes a la luz del fuego.

—Es un acido que no quema físicamente—dijo Harry temblando—quema el alma, la corroe.

—Ahora lo recuerdo—dijo Draco pálido como la cera— recuerdo haber visto a mi padre usar ese polvo con magos a quien Voldemort utilizó como Inferis.

—Creí que los Inferis se conseguían habitando la mente de un muerto—dijo Lily mirando a su padre. Harry asintió e hizo un rápido gesto intentando recordar toda la información posible que recibiera cuando estudió para auror.

—Sí, pero esto es diferente—dijo cerrando los ojos e imitando a Kingsley en su caminata— el polvo no sólo crea Inferis, corroe el alma, se vuelve negra. Si usas una gran dosis de polvo el alma queda absolutamente corrompida.

—Si Valmorian quiere el polvo no será para usarlo con una persona—agregó Scorpius bien bajito, Kingsley y Harry detuvieron su caminar— les dije qué sospechaba para qué había robado el cuadro.

Todos guardaron silencio, sólo se oían las respiraciones inquietas de los presentes y el fuego crepitante. Harry se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza cuando finalmente comprendió a lo que se refería el muchacho.

—Quiere corroer el alma de Dumbledore para que le hable de mí —el chico asintió con lentitud—.¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gritó pateando el cubo de la leña.

Los leños rodaron por el suelo y Lily dio un salto.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Deja de exaltarte! —gritó Kingsley ordenando los leños con la varita mientras Harry se apoyaba en el marco de la chimenea.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hijo? —Preguntó Draco a Scorpius, omitiendo el incidente— no le puedes llevar el polvo.

—¡Claro que no! Pero no sé cómo quitármelo de encima, hoy me lo preguntó a cada instante. Le he dicho que estás ocupado y que por tu reputación renovada no puedes escabullirte cada vez que quieres, y le he pedido que tenga paciencia.

—Bien hecho—dijo Kingsley—. Mantenlo al margen hasta que podamos descubrir dónde está el cuadro y rescatarlo. Si no consigue el polvo contigo lo hará por otros medios.

Harry comprendió que se refería a los duendes.

—He tratado de averiguar, pero no me dice nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, la verdad es que temo que me descubra—dijo el chico abatido, finalmente Lily se decidió a mirarlo y se levantó de la silla para darle un abrazo. El chico se hundió más en su asiento para caber en los brazos de ella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste en todo lo que te habías metido por mi familia? —Sollozó— ¡perdóname! No sabía que estabas arriesgando así tu vida.

—Lo hago por nosotros Lily—dijo él con vehemencia, separándola para verla a los ojos— por ti y por Al. Soy el único que en estos momentos puede meterse en el bando enemigo y sacar información.

—¡Pero arriesgas tanto!

—Eso es cierto hijo—dijo Kingsley— tienes que andar con cuidado, no queremos lamentarnos en el futuro.

Scorpius tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Eso no va a pasar—dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento. Caminó hasta su hijo y se acuclilló ante él— Eres fuerte, brillante, y por sobretodo valiente. Es cierto que los Malfoy no nos dejamos pisotear por nadie, pero además somos astutos. Y tu eres un Ravenclaw, puedes estar seguro que eres más inteligente que todos los que estamos aquí reunidos. Tu decisión final siempre será la más acertada, sea cual sea.

Harry parpadeó y nuevamente volvió a preguntarse si la mujer de Malfoy lo tenía hechizado con un Imperius o algo parecido. Sin embargo, al simple recordatorio de Astoria Malfoy algo en su cabeza hizo "clic", y recordó la conversación con Sir Bishap hace un par de días.

—Un momento…—dijo mirando un punto fijo en la pared, como si repentinamente se hubiese vuelto interesante— Malfoy, dijiste que con tu mujer tienen un herbolario, ¿cierto?

—¿Y a qué viene eso? —preguntó el otro descortés, Harry sacudió la cabeza y se apretó el tabique con los dedos de la mano derecha mientras intentaba recordar la conversación con el cuadro.

Con rapidez trató de contar detalladamente lo que había descubierto y lo que el mago del cuadro le había contado. Para cundo finalizó todos lo miraban expectantes.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? —preguntó Kingsley enojado— ¡Eso es oro puro Potter!

—Por si no lo has comprendido aún, acabo de reencontrarme con mi hija, no me ha sido fácil recordar muchas cosas a excepción de lo feliz que me hace volver a tener su confianza, Kingsley.

Lily se sonrojó y bajó la mirada cuando Kingsley la fulminó con los ojos. Harry sabía que estaba abochornada, tanto por lo que había dicho, como porque tal vez se sentía culpable de su desconcentración esa semana.

—Espera un poco—dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, miró hacia un lado como si la alfombra le recordara algo y luego miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos— Sir Bishap era un cuadro que estaba en la casa de Bellatrix.

—¿Bellatrix? —preguntó Harry— ¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente—dijo achicando los ojos y desviando la mirada al fuego de la chimenea— recuerdo muy bien a ese hombrecillo, siempre decía que el ruido lo interrumpía y que no podía hacer bien su trabajo.

—Sí, algo parecido me dijo a mí.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué hace ese cuadro en la Casa de Fitzgerald? —inquirió Kingsley, todos levantaron los hombros.

—Lo podemos averiguar—dijo Scorpius sonriéndole a Harry— entiendo su punto, señor. ¡Mamá puede saberlo! —le dijo a Draco— ¡Su familia ha estado metida en pociones durante generaciones! Los herbolarios son parte de nuestro árbol genealógico.

Draco lo pareció pensar.

—Es una gran idea, aunque tengo entendido que Fitzgerald lleva sólo un par décadas en funcionamiento—acotó Draco.

—Pero los suficientes como para servir de guarida—agregó Kingsley pensativo.

—¿Pero por qué Valmorian utilizaría en herbolario como guarida? —preguntó Lily— ¿Y los dueños? Quiero decir, si hay cuadros parlantes sería raro que no descubrieran que ahí hay algo raro.

—Viniendo de Valmorian Lily, creo que todo es probable—dijo Scorpius— además, creo que mamá si ha hecho negocio con los dueños.

—Pero hace muchos años, cuando compraron la casa—Dijo Draco sin darle importancia, Harry lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿De quién era la casa antes?

—Nada muy importante, creo que era un orfanato—Contestó Draco agitando la mano el aire como si realmente no le importara, pero a Harry se le heló el corazón.

—¿Orfanato dices?

—Es lo que creo, ¿por qué esa cara de gastritis, Potter?

Harry se sentó en una de las butacas al sentir que sus pies no se podían el peso de su cuerpo, un terrible Deja bú cruzó por su mente.

—Voldemort se crió en un orfanato.

Kingsley abrió los ojos comprendiendo de inmediato.

—¿De verdad crees…?

—No lo creo, estoy casi seguro—dijo Harry jadeando. Sentía la boca seca producto de la ansiedad, como si hubiese descubierto el mayor tesoro del mundo.— ¿Y si Valmorian se crió en ese lugar? ¿Y qué tal si regresó para usarlo como cuartel general con la fachada de un herbolario?

—Pero si mi mujer ha hecho negocios con ellos.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

Draco levantó los hombros.

—Más de veinte años, creo…—Ahora era el turno de Draco para empalidecer—Merlín, Potter. Creo que puedes tener razón.

—Hay que entrar ahí, pero no sólo para sacar el cuadro de Dumbledore—murmuró Harry mirando el suelo, hablaba agitado—, si es un orfanato, los papeles deben estar ahí—levantó la mirada, sus ojos ante la luz del fuego se habían vuelto chispeantes y fieros—, el pasado de Valmorian debe estar ahí.

—¿No hay información de él en el ministerio?—quiso saber Lily.

—La hay, pero debe ser falsa—dijo Kingsley, y luego miró a Scorpius— cuando tengan reunión escabúllete al Departamento de Identidad y busca sus papeles. Creo que nos estamos enfrentando a algo peor de lo que imaginábamos.

Scorpius asintió con vehemencia. El saloncito quedó en silencio a excepción del crepitar del fuego cuando repentinamente un golpe sordo en la ventana los hizo saltar a todos de sus sitios.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Harry sacando la varita, todos hicieron lo mismo, entonces los ojos de Lily fueron a parar directamente a una de las ventanas.

—¡Merlín! —dijo, y corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla.

—¿Lily, qué haces?, ¡aléjate! —gritó Harry. Pero la chica ya había cerrado la ventana y traía en sus manos algo parecido a un pichón de lechuza.

—¿Pero qué demo…?

—Es Merlín—dijo Lily ofuscada— debe haber pasado algo en casa, Al nunca lo habría enviado con esta lluvia.

Harry miró las manos de su hija y distinguió un bulto emplumado y pequeño de color negro que respiraba agitado y en cuyas patitas cargaba una pesada nota que lo doblaba en peso.

—¿Albus te escribió?

—¡Sabe que no debe hacerlo! —saltó Scorpius de su silla— ¡Podrían rastrearlo!

—Con esta tormenta, lo dudo —dijo ella dejándolo en la mesita de centro. El pichón se dejó acariciar por la chica mientras se sacudía quedando aún más inflado de cómo estaba. Lily extrajo la nota con cuidado y Merlín voló hacia el suelo, cerca de la chimenea, y ahí se acurrucó.

—Ten cuidado Lily—advirtió Kingsley, la chica asintió y desenrolló el pergamino leyendo cuidadosamente.

Sus ojos se movían con lentitud, y cada vez que se devolvían su expresión cambiaba de asustada a aterrada.

—No… puede ser…

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Harry absolutamente intrigado y ansioso por saber noticias de su hijo.

—Al descubrió por qué mamá actúa como actúa—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

De inmediato la carta pasó por todas las manos. Harry la leyó con atención y a cada palabra comprendía por qué Lily había terminado nerviosa y con un llanto descontrolado mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Scorpius.

"_¡S.O.S FAMILIA EN PELIGRO!_

_Sé que es peligroso escribirte, espero que a esta hora estés sola y no se haya visto sospechoso que Merlín hubiese aparecido en la sala común. Espero que estés en casa de Hagrid._

_¡Tengo que verte Lils! Hace una semana me volví a pelear con mamá, pensaba irme a la casa de Ted, pero regresé para emendar las cosas y descubrí al hijo de puta darle una poción que la convierte en la arpía que es con nosotros. La oí llorar y sufrir con él, ¡estaban peleando! Ella no lo ama hermana, no le interesa, estaba llamándome y cuando acudí en su ayuda descubrí lo que él le estaba haciendo. La tiene bajo un imperius y algo más. Es una muerta en vida, decidí no actuar, pero no sabes la impotencia que tenía de asestarle un puñetazo al desgraciado._

_Nos necesitamos con vida, y desde que el jodido de James se hizo el desentendido con la familia siento que no puedo hacer nada si estás lejos._

_¡Tengo que verte! ¡La carta tiene un rastreador! Iré por Red Flu, si estás en casa de Hagrid o en Griffindor espérame cerca de la chimenea._

_¡Te quiero enana!_

_Al."_

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par cuando leyó la última línea, las manos le sudaban y la boca se le había secado. Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndose los unos a los otros cuando Draco reaccionó.

—¿Qué esperas imbécil? ¡Ocúltate!

Repentinamente Harry se dio cuenta que su corazón latía como desbocado y que las piernas no le reaccionaban. Todo se vio igual que en una película lenta, y aún con su forma real, antes de que pudiera pronunciar el hechizo y que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, las llamas de la chimenea flamearon y un bulto bastante grande rodó por la alfombra. Lily se llevó una mano a la boca y Merlín salió volando cubierto de hollín y se ocultó bajo una silla.

—¡Auch!

El muchacho, aparentemente alto, llevaba encima una chaqueta de cuero de dragón negra y un bolso de viaje colgado en el hombro derecho. Con la varita se quitó con rapidez el hollín de la cara antes de darse cuenta de dónde estaba parado.

—¿Pero qué demo…? ¡Lils! —llamó.

La chica se quedó en el lugar y apenas pudo mover la mano como gesto de saludo cuando su hermano la encontró. La sala estaba en absoluto silencio mientras él recorría con los ojos la cabaña y cada uno de los presentes.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? —preguntó aturdido, Scorpius fue el que rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo estás, Al?

—¿Scor? ¿Pero qué... señor Malfoy, profesor Shacklebolt?

Los tres aludidos hicieron una mueca, Draco movió la cabeza lentamente. Fue entonces cuando el chico se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando se giró, el bolso cayó a sus pies y sus brazos quedaron quietos a un costado. Harry abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. A un par de pasos de él estaba su hijo, el muchacho a quien le había prometido ir a levitar al parque, el hijo que confiaba en él. El niño que se había convertido en un adulto. Un joven alto de cabello desordenado y ojos claros, su viva imagen sin lentes.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto? —murmuró cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Harry. Era como verse en un espejo, salvo que el muchacho había heredado la altura de los Weasley.

—Al, te lo puedo explicar—susurró Lily, pero él no la escuchaba. Harry retrocedió un paso al ser conciente de su cuerpo. No sabía si huir o desaparecer.

—¿Tú? —susurró bajito. A Harry se le apretó el corazón cuando al muchacho los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sus manos temblaban y aseguró que en cualquier momento recibiría un puñetazo.

Kingsley se acercó y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Albus, debes sentarte, te lo vamos a…

—¡No! —gritó aún en un susurro, como si temiera despertar a alguien. Se quitó al director de encima y avanzó con lentitud hacia su padre.

—Al, por favor…—suplicó Lily con un sollozó— deja que te explique.

Pero el chico siguió avanzando como si no existiera nada más alrededor. Harry volvió a retroceder y terminó chocando con el marco de la chimenea.

Albus siguió caminando. Harry notó que arrastraba los pies, como si le pesaran una tonelada. Los brazos le colgaban a cada lado y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él.

El color verde que creía que había heredado de sus ojos era más parecido a un azul claro, y muchas pecas decoraban su nariz dándole un aire infantil en medio del perfil adulto, cuya barba de pocos días enmarcaba la mandíbula.

—¿De verdad… eres tú? —preguntó con la voz quebrada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer humedeciéndole el rostro y a Harry se le apretó el corazón.

—Te… te lo íbamos a decir—comenzó él, sintiendo su voz curiosamente ajena. Hasta que se dio cuenta que él también estaba llorando de la impresión, por tener a su hijo ahí.

—Albus, por favor, déjanos explicar…—insistió Lily.

—No hay nada que explicar—zanjó el chico con voz queda, quedando a pocos centímetros de Harry. Era un poco más alto que su padre pero eso no impedía que se viera pequeño a su lado—. Creí que estabas…

—Muerto, sí—logró articular, y sintió como si no hubiese hablado en años, cada palabra le pesaba y no creía que el cuerpo pudiera seguir soportando la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Cómo…?

Parpadeó. ¿Cómo era posible que aún no estuviera en el suelo con la nariz sangrando? Miró detenidamente a Albus, pero el chico estaba sólo a un par de centímetros de su cara, mirándolo con curiosidad, estudiándolo, y con el semblante cargado de algo parecido a la esperanza.

—Es una larga historia…—contestó.

El silencio se hizo incómodo, Lily sollozaba y temblaba mientras Scorpius la tenía agarrada por los brazos. No supo qué sucedía con Draco y Kingsley, porque estos sólo mantenían una respiración constante y pausada, probablemente listos para reaccionar ante cualquier problema.

—No hay problema—contestó Albus después de un segundo, y las lágrimas cayeron gruesas sobre su pecho—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para oírla.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera responder, el chico se abrazó a él y lanzó un grito cargado de impotencia y felicidad, un sonido extraño que expresaba todo el sufrimiento que había vivido esos diecisiete largos años.

Lily se soltó de Scorpius y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, mientras que los otros dos soltaban un resoplido de alivio y bajaban sus varitas.

Harry, tal como había sucedido con Lily, se abrazó a él sin importarle mucho lo que pudiera suceder después. En su cabeza la frase "Albus es el único que creía en mi" y que en su momento pareció lejana, repentinamente se hizo realidad. ¡Era cierto! Su hijo si creía en él, y sin pedirle explicaciones y sin juzgarlo, simplemente se abrazó a su pecho como si hubiese esperado por eso durante muchos años.

Tal vez luego vendrían los reproches, los gritos y las culpas, pero por ahora prefería disfrutar de aquel abrazo con su hijo, un muchacho que había dejado el adulto atrás para convertirse en el niño de cuatro años que extrañaba a su padre.

—Mamá está en problemas—fue lo primero que dijo una vez que se separó de Harry, y lo miró con fuerza, con rabia y con odio— ¡Hay que salvarla! —ordenó sujetándolo por los brazos. Harry depositó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y lo apretó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? —dijo con seguridad. Y se sintió bien. Por un momento sintió que volvía a ser el jefe de aurores, capacitado para guiar a un escuadrón completo. Se sintió vivo y casi completo, porque aún parte de su familia estaba fuera, y esa era la parte más difícil de conseguir. Pero lo lograría.

—Nunca dejé de creer en ti—dijo Albus apenas logrando sonreír.

—Lo sé, me lo dijeron muchas veces.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a mi? Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no me buscaste?

—Es una larga historia… hijo.

¡Y sí se sentía bien llamarlo así! Albus apretó los labios y dejó escapar un quejido antes de soltar una risa seca.

—¡Sabía que estabas vivo viejo!

Y aunque era raro para él escucharse mencionar así, dejó abrazarse por su hijo nuevamente quien comenzó a carcajearse con lágrimas en su hombro. Las palmadas en su espalda eran signo de que ya no era un niño que necesitaba confort, sino el de un adulto que se encontraba finalmente con un amigo a quien no veía en años.

Un sollozo llegó a sus oídos. Harry se distanció un poco del abrazo de oso y miró a su lado. Lily, a un lado de Scorpius liberó todas las lágrimas que podía, pero aún así sonreía. Él simplemente estiró su brazo, y la chica se abrazó a él y a su hermano finalmente, todos juntos.

—¡Esta batalla la tenemos ganada! —gritó Albus, y Lily soltó una risa.

Para Harry, al fin todo comenzaba a ir por buen camino, pero aún faltaban muchas cosas que solucionar, y Albus tenía que enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido. Así como él, debía enterarse de la peor parte de la historia.

…

Los ojos claros lo ponían nervioso, y más se delataba cuando él viejo se ponía a leer un libro como si no le importase lo que sucediese a su alrededor.

—¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!

Dumbledore levantó la mirada y lo observó por sobre sus anteojos de media luna. Valmorian tenía el labio crispado. Con calma, el viejo profesor dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo y junto las manos para ponerle atención.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curioso y con una amabilidad desbordante. Valmorian gruñó.

—Eres despreciable, mago de pacotilla.

—¿En dónde he oído eso antes? —preguntó con curiosidad mirando al techo, Valmorian lanzó un grito.

—¡Ya vas a ver grandísimo idiota! ¡Cuando acabe contigo no va a haber forma de que te sigas comportando como el magnánimo que te crees!

—Me pregunto cómo lo harás—dijo muy interesado, fijando sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre los del sujeto—, dado que ya has conseguido la mitad de lo que te proponías. Incluso usurpaste mi retrato del Ministerio. —Pausó, y lo miró con detención— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien.

Valmorian se crispó. Infló el pecho dándose aires de importancia y bajó la mirada, proporcionándose un aire misterioso.

—¿A quién, según tú?

—A un muchacho que conocí hace años, y que también hizo todas las elecciones incorrectas.

La sonrisa torcida de Valmorian hizo a Dumbledore arquear una ceja.

—Yo no he hecho nada incorrecto, al contrario. He sido demasiado meticuloso.

—Y ese es otro error que te lleva a la desgracia—dijo el profesor resueltamente, Valmorian molesto, lo apuntó con la varita.

—¿Te crees muy brillante, eh? A ver qué tan poderoso serás cuándo tenga el Azufre en mis manos.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, lo miró detenidamente y frunció el ceño. Simplemente susurró:

—¿Estas realmente desesperado, cierto?

Pero el mago ya había levantado su varita, y ante la sonrisa de victoria de Dumbledore, exclamó el hechizo que lo mandó a dormir nuevamente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya sí, no tengo perdón y ¡lo siento mucho!

Quienes me siguen en Twitter sabrán las razones. Pero en estos momentos me encuentro trabajando mucho, y además estoy escribiendo tres historias, ésta, un original que pronto conocerán, y un nuevo fic que verá la luz más adelante.

Para quienes escriben saben que cuando una idea se planta en la cabeza es imposible dejarla, así que con mayor razón me vi obligada a escribir todas estas historias antes que se me olvidara todo.

Bueno, ya apareció Albus, y la verdad es que quiero agilizar esto, así que en dos capítulos más probablemente Harry se encuentre con Ginny. Según mi cronograma, debería pasar pronto, así que vamos bien.

No quería hacer lo de Harry/Albus muy tedioso. La verdad es que ya todos saben que "Al" era el único que creía en él, así que lo único que podía llevarse era una impresión (o un susto de muerte) por verlo vivo.  
En el capítulo siguiente se verá toda la historia entre Lily, Albus y Scorpius (y un poco sobre Calisto que ya tendrá su rol en el futuro). Y por supuesto "Al" tiene toda la información que nadie más sabe. Y ya que se comienza la investigación, pronto se sabrá quién es realmente Athos Valmorian.

Por favor disculpen el retraso, y espero que al menos el capítulo sirva como compensación. Lamentablemente no es muy largo, pero cuando las musas no atacan es difícil trabajar, y a mi me gusta hacer las cosas bien aunque sean cortitas.

***A todo esto lo del "Polvo de Azufre", fue una invención mía.**

Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

Recuerden seguirme en Twitter (**anyanaivea**)

Anya.


	22. Intrigas y Formas

**XXI**

**Intrigas y Formas**

Harry nunca creyó que pasar una noche entera de largo fuera tan satisfactorio. No sentía sueño y tampoco estaba cansado. La euforia y alegría por tener a sus dos hijos junto a él le era más que suficiente como para pasar una noche sin dormir.  
Durante las horas restantes se encargó de aclararle a su hijo la historia de su vida transcurrida esos diecisiete largos años. Lily volvió a derramar lágrimas, mientras su hermano despilfarraba palabras en contra de Valmorian y Gullier. Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto y con una sensación similar a estar "en casa". Albus le dio la razón en todo, y comprendió absolutamente cada una de sus acciones sin necesidad de acusarlo de nada. Lily reaccionó un par de veces con duros sonrojos y palabrotas al sentirse miserable por no haber tenido el mismo corazón que Albus al momento de reconocer a su padre. Pero Harry comprendía que su hija tenía más sangre Weasley que su hijo. El orgullo hacía mella en su inconciente de manera brutal. Perdonar no era fácil, pero ambos lo habían conseguido.

Albus también se encargó de contar parte de la historia que él desconocía completamente al tener sólo a Lily como testigo. El sufrimiento de su infancia— la cual recordaba mejor que su hermana que en ese entonces era un bebé—, remontaba a lapsos de su vida en donde veía a su madre llorar y despertarse gritando por las noches. Se había vuelto bipolar, y llegaba a tal grado que en ocasiones se desquitaba con sus hijos y luego se disculpaba declarando que no comprendía por qué había actuado así, que los amaba, y luego volvía a encerrarse en la habitación.

Albus recordó que había días que no comía, la veía famélica, y sin embargo no probaba bocadillo. Poco después comprendió al crecer que era el mismo Athos quien la contrariaba al decirle que por culpa de Lily había perdido la figura, por lo que la obligaba a permanecer sin comer durante muchas horas, y ella, débil como estaba, simplemente acataba las órdenes aceptando que él tenía toda la razón.

—Me odio a mi mismo por haber descubierto recién a estas alturas que el hijo de puta la manipulaba mentalmente, claro que lo sospechábamos—Harry asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón— pero nunca creí que fuera a tal grado—suspiró—. Está al borde de la locura. Para ella Valmorian es algún tipo de Dios cuando está bajo los efectos de sus hechizos.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza, Albus no se despegó de su lado en ningún momento, de hecho, estaba tan arrimado a él que estuvo a punto de tirarlo del sofá.  
Sus ojos se fueron directamente a su hermana, Lily, quien dormía apaciblemente enrollada en el otro extremo y estaba cubierta por su chaqueta. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada mientras la chica emitía un sonoro suspiro y se rascaba la nariz. El chico se giró hacia su padre y lo miró fijamente.

—Tenemos que sacar a mamá de la casa, no puede seguir ahí —susurró.

—¿Qué más quisiera? Si todo fuera tan fácil, si estuviera en mis manos, yo…

—¡Claro que está en tus manos! —Exclamó Albus removiéndose en el sofá con entusiasmo—Estás aquí, ¿no?

—Pero no soy libre, soy un prófugo…—le recordó Harry quitándose los lentes para rascarse los ojos. La chimenea había dejado de crepitar y ahora las brasas y una lámpara de mesa iluminaban apenas la estancia haciéndolo ver mucho más viejo y cansado de lo que parecía. Suspiró profundamente—. Necesito un plan para acercarme a tu madre, tengo que llegar a ella sin levantar sospecha, pero no sé cómo. No puedo arriesgar volver a Azkaban, no puedo volver a dejarlos. Si regreso, Valmorian no escatimará en razones para acabar conmigo de una vez y mucho menos con ustedes. Me asesinará ahí mismo. Acabará con todos.

—¡Eso nunca! —dijo Albus agarrándole el hombro— ¡Eso nunca sucederá! Estamos contigo, te ayudaremos en todo, mamá saldrá de la casa, y ya… ya veremos la forma de acercarte a ella sin el perro rondando alrededor.

Harry sonrió y le dio unas palmadas amigables en la espalda. Un quejido les llamó la atención, Lily se removió y se irguió levemente mirando de manera dudosa a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde… qué hago aquí?

—Te quedaste dormida Lils—dijo Albus con dulzura.

—Podrían haberme despertado—refunfuño sentándose en el sofá— ¿qué hora es?

—Casi las seis de la mañana—contestó el chico mirando el reloj de pie que estaba al lado de la chimenea, Lily abrió los ojos consternada.

—¡Las seis!

—No te consternes, es domingo, no tienes clases—la atajó su hermano agitando la mano en el aire como si le restara importancia.

—¡A las once se reúne el comité del almuerzo de padres!

Albus alzó las cejas, y Harry puso especial atención encontrando la conversación repentinamente interesante.

—¿Almuerzo?

La chica se pasó una mano por la cara para despertarse.

—El colegio organiza hace diez años un almuerzo de padres para que los profesores comenten sobre las evaluaciones de sus hijos en cada materia. Neville es parte del comité y prometí ayudarlo.

Repentinamente Harry sintió una extraña sensación mezcla de frío y calor consumándose en cada poro de su cuerpo. Una descarga eléctrica le erizó la columna mientras que en su cabeza algo se calentaba. Recordaba que Neville le había contado algo parecido al inicio del curso.

—¿Van todos los Padres?

Albus de pronto pareció comprender.

—¡Es perfecto!

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Lily lanzando un profundo bostezo.

—El almuerzo de padres, ¡mamá querrá verte Lily!

—¡Merlín! —Exclamó Harry con su cabeza trabajando a la máxima potencia.

—Es el momento ideal para que te puedas acercar a ella —puntualizó Albus emocionado dirigiéndose a él.

—¿Y cómo podremos asegurar que mamá vaya a verme? — No me ha escrito desde que salí de casa—dijo Lily con la voz grumosa, Albus la miró con ternura.

—Sabes que se comporta así por culpa de ese mal nacido. Además, no hay un solo año en que ella no haya asistido a la reunión. El año pasado también fue a verte.

—Sí, pero fue con él—gruñó la chica, el calor que se había albergado en el pecho de Harry repentinamente se volvió picante y fiero.

—Podemos organizar un plan, podemos hacer algo para que él se aleje de ella el tiempo suficiente para que papá se acerque.

Harry se sentía como un adolescente al cual su cuerpo se estaba ajustando a nuevas emociones. Entre todas las circunstancias recientes, que Albus lo llamara "papá", no estaba ayudando a apaciguar su adrenalina.

—Pero no puede presentarse como Harry Potter —acotó Lily, y Harry con Albus, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, intercambiaron una misteriosa sonrisa.

—Pero ella no sabe que Harry Potter es John Whitemore, y mamá deberá entrevistarse con el profeso de Defensas.

—¡Santo Merlín! —Exclamó la chica levantándose del sofá— ¡Deberás hablar con ella sí o sí!

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió. Una euforia que no había sentido en años se albergó en su pecho, y tal como cuando trabajaba en el escuadrón como Jefe de los Aurores, su cabeza ya había comenzado a trazar el mapa del mejor plan que podría existir.

—Chicos, llego la hora de usar sus dotes artísticos como nunca lo habían hecho—dijo sonriendo mientras los otros dos intercambiaban una mirada de incertidumbre — ¿Saben actuar cierto? Porque a su querido padrastro lo van a tener que engañar un instante mientras me acerco a su madre.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? —gimió Lily, Albus frunció la nariz.

—Es eso, o que papá vuelva a Azkaban—apunto Albus, la chica cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

—Vas a tener que usar un _Obliviate_ muy fuerte para hacerme olvidar ese momento—se quejó la chica, Harry soltó una risita.

—Hemos actuado durante diecisiete años Lily, podremos hacerlo por un par de horas.

Ella asintió con pesadumbre mientras la cabeza de Harry comenzaba a dibujar planos y formas como hacía años no sucedía. Poco a poco iba acercándose a la boca del dragón, pero si se mantenía lo suficientemente lejos para atacarlo, podría salvar a Ginny sin caer en el fuego.

…

El jardín de la cabaña era todo lo que una pareja feliz podría desear como parte de su primer hogar. El bosque entero decoraba cada rincón de la casita que por fuera se veía pequeña pero que por dentro ostentaba en tamaño y espacio. Esa mañana estaba especialmente cálida después de la lluvia, y Draco se encontraba estudiando unos papeles viejos mientras Harry con Albus planeaban la mejor forma de poder alejar a Valmorian de Ginny. Lily ya había desaparecido, y a Harry le picaban las manos de tan sólo saber qué lograría su hija con Neville para poner en funcionamiento el plan que tenía en mente. Ya todos estaban avisados, mientras más cómplices estuvieran en el Gran Salón ese día, mejor para él, y para Ginny.

Draco se desperezó recostándose en la silla mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas. Una mesita redonda y pequeña sostenía varios pliegos de artículos amarillentos que Scorpius había logrado conseguir esa mañana. Harry y Albus estaban sentados a los costados, mientras que Merlín, el pequeño pichón de lechuza de Lily, descansaba como pisapapeles en la esquina de uno de los rollos para mantenerlo estirado. Harry estaba impresionado de que Draco no lo hubiese alejado de un manotazo cuando repentinamente se acomodó sobre las anotaciones.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó después de haberle explicado su plan, Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Aún sigo encontrando un disparate lo que intentas hacer, aunque no deja de ser excitante. Al menos tenemos algo en qué pensar—se rascó la cabeza— ¿qué quieres que te diga? Creo que será divertido.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y Albus se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Dice algo interesante señor Malfoy? —preguntó con amabilidad refiriéndose a los papeles, Draco se enderezó y se pasó una mano por la cara antes de mirar el rollo donde descansaba Merlín.

—¡Quítate! —dijo moviendo la mano, el pichón se infló, y apenas se movió un par de centímetros para seguir durmiendo— Mendigo animal…—masculló, y volvió a dirigir la mirada al rollo—: Lo único de lo que hablan estos artículos es sobre los niños que llegaron hace alrededor de cuarenta años al Orfanato. Es una lista vieja, no dice mucho más. Aunque podrían faltar inscripciones.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber Harry— ¿No dicen nada de Valmorian?

—No. Su nombre no aparece. —Dijo con tono hastiado, como si la pregunta ya se la hubieran repetido—. Lo releí varías veces, ni siquiera sale su historial de salud. Revise en las anotaciones del ministerio donde se habla de los magos rescatados de Orfanatos, en la sección de enfermedades sobre varicela de dragón, la cual todo mago sufre alguna vez en su vida, su nombre no aparece ni siquiera por casualidad.

—¿Y supone que podría estar en otra lista? —volvió a preguntar Albus, Draco frunció el ceño.

—Suponer es mucho decir, Scor apenas pudo conseguir estos informes del ministerio muggle. Son muy viejos, ellos no conservan por tantos años información que no les sirve en el futuro—dejó escapar una risa sarcástica—. Están a años luz de pensar como nosotros. No saben cuán importante es el pasado.

—Los muggles tienen una forma diferente de ver la vida Draco—dijo Harry exhalando un hondo suspiro mientras miraba uno de los archivos donde estaba la lista de nombres—. Los magos vivimos de nuestro pasado, el legado es lo único que tenemos para saber quienes somos. Los muggles no se preocupan por esas cosas.

—Pues, deberían. Si no fuera por el poco interés legal de conservación ahora tendríamos algo sobre Valmorian en nuestras manos.

Harry miró detenidamente el archivo que había recogido, un pedazo de papel amarillo sucio que se despedazaba de tan sólo tocarlo, y fijó su vista en la lista de nombres borrosos escritos a maquina.

—Tal vez no lo habías visto porque no sale con su nombre—dijo serio, Draco lo miró con interés.

—O, tal vez no lo vi porque no estuvo alojado en la casa Fitzgerald—acotó mirando el papel apenas legible.

—Yo creo que sí—dijo Harry mostrándole el rollo resquebrajado— ¿Ves esto?

Draco se inclinó sobre la lista y los leyó con detenimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos mientras Albus se asomaba por el costado.

—Pero si ahí no dice nada—dijo el chico.

—Claro que no dice nada—admitió Draco comprendiendo— no fue registrado con un nombre.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó el chico sin comprender, Harry lo miró sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en el cerebro.

—Que su nombre no es real—le contestó Harry levantándose del asiento.

—¿Cómo qué no es real?

—La fecha de su ingreso es la misma que la de nacimiento que existe en el ministerio. —explicó Draco— La fecha de nacimiento de un mago es irreemplazable, todos son identificables a través de ella. Y estos nombres de aquí, son todas personas "desconocidas" que luego fueron certificadas por un notario muggle para registrarlas en la sociedad.

—La fecha que sale al lado de uno de los registros desconocidos coincide con el cumpleaños de Valmorian. Eso quiere decir que sí es él, pero que su nombre…

—Fue registrado después de salir del Orfanato—comprendió Albus y luego se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza— eso quiere decir que hemos estado viviendo con alguien que no es quien dice ser.

—¿Ahora comprendes por qué los muggles son unos idiotas? —gruñó Draco dándole un manotazo a la mesa, haciendo que Merlín se despertara y cayera de ella—. Si tuvieran los registros completos sabríamos quienes lo dieron en adopción o a quién le pertenece su linaje.

—Entonces lo hicieron adrede—comprendió Harry pensando a toda prisa— quienes fueran sus padres lo dieron en adopción en un Orfanato muggle con la clara intención de que no tuviera ningún precedente que revelara a qué familia pertenece.

—¿Y si el tipo es hijo de un sicópata? —preguntó Albus con temor mientras rescataba a Merlín del suelo y lo depositaba en su regazo. El pichón miró a Draco con rabia y estaba más inflado que un plumero.

—La verdad no me extrañaría—dijo Harry suspirando—. Viendo sus antecedentes…

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

—La buena noticia es, que ya tenemos algo.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada si no sabemos quién es —dijo Albus levantando los hombros—. Además, ¿de qué serviría en realidad saber de dónde vino? Si sus padres lo dieron en adopción por pobreza, por no desearlo, o por vergüenza, nunca se sabrá. Y de saberlo, no comprendo en qué nos ayudaría.

Harry detuvo su andar y se quedó frente a la mesa apoyando ambas manos encima de los archivos. Su boca se movía de un lado a otro mientras fruncía el ceño mirando un punto fijo sobre los papeles. Albus tenía razón, ¿de qué le serviría saber de dónde provenía Valmorian? ¿Acaso si la madre viviese le daría una paliza por portarse mal y hacer travesuras? Lo dudaba. Aunque algo dentro de él gritaba que iba por buen camino, y esa intuición siempre fue la clave cuando tenía que luchar siendo Auror.

—Si sabemos sobre su pasado, sabremos cómo enfrentarlo. —Dijo seriamente— No podría adivinar quienes son sus padres, pero aunque fuera hijo de muggles, tener una mínima referencia sobre su vida antes de nacer nos ayudaría a poder desenmascararlo.

—Dudo que sea hijo de muggles—dijo Albus apretando los labios, Draco y Harry lo miraron.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Draco reticente, Albus se mordió su labio inferior por dentro.

—Porque él lo sabe—murmuró. Sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente a Harry—. No lo recordaba. Pero cuando era niño, un día me amenazó con un castigo tan severo que dijo que ni su propio padre lo podría igualar.

—¿Cómo dices? —se exaltó Harry— ¡¿Ese hijo de puta te amenazó?

—¡Eso no es nada!—agregó con rapidez—. Cuando tenía cinco años intenté sacar unas galletas que mamá había cocinado para él. Pero me descubrió, y se me cayó el frasco. Se volvió loco, y ahí me amenazó. Recuerdo haber visto sus ojos echando chispas, pero se compuso a penas mamá entró a la cocina. Reparó el frasco con la varita y compuso las galletas, ella nunca se enteró de nada.

Harry guardó silencio. Imaginó al Albus de cinco años intentando solucionar algo que no comprendía, una criatura que sólo tenía miedo por no comprender la gravedad y el odio producido por la situación en que lo metió aquel maldito desgraciado.

—¿Dijiste que te amenazó con castigarte como su padre? —Preguntó Harry recobrando el sentido, Albus levantó los hombros.

—Creo que él sabe quienes son sus padres—dijo devolviéndole la mirada—. Si cuando niño presentó poderes alguien tiene que haberle explicado que era un mago ¿no?, después de todo estuvo en un Orfanato Muggle, no podría hacer mucho estando ahí.

Harry se dio vuelta y se alejó camino al borde del claro, donde un hermoso Saúco iniciaba el sendero de árboles silvestres. Miró hacia el horizonte, un túnel de árboles ocultaba su vista del otro extremo. Se colocó las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y cerró los ojos. La brisa no era tibia, sino fría, y aunque un sol radiante iluminaba el claro en ese momento, sabía que para la tarde la lluvia se haría presente. Sin embargo, esa leve ola de frío lo ayudó a pensar y aclaró sus ideas. Valmorian sabía que era hijo de magos, de lo contrario ¿por qué un mago, hijo de muggles, amenazaría a otro mago con hacerle algo peor de lo que haría su propio padre, más aún sabiendo de antemano que los muggles sólo usan su fuerza bruta para pelear? Aunque la idea de que Valmorian podría haber golpeado a sus hijos lo estaba destrozando por dentro, había algo aún más fuerte que incrementaba su incertidumbre. Ciertamente él usaba magia negra, y si sus amenazas se limitaban a decir que podría ser peor que su padre, entonces ¿quién podía ser ese sujeto tan abominable?

Un abanico de posibilidades se abría ante él. Magos corruptos y Mortifagos vagos que quedaban en el camino después de la caída de Voldemort. Había capturado a cientos de ellos en su época de Auror, todos tras las rejas, encerrados en Azkaban. A muchos les volvió a ver la cara cuando estuvo en esas mismas celdas, y sin embargo, le costaba creer que alguno de esos decrépitos infelices pudiera ser el padre de Valmorian. A no ser que ese padre estuviera vivo y suelto. Ayudándolo con sus fechorías, un aliado capaz de corromper a su familia y a su mujer, alguien que tal vez estaba trabajando como un gran hombre frente a la sociedad.

Se giró bruscamente, Draco y Albus intercambiaban ideas sobre algo que él desconocía. Su corazón se aceleró. Aparentemente la amenaza era más terrible de lo que creían. Se acercó dando zancadas hasta la mesa y ambos levantaron la mirada.

—Debemos entrar a ese orfanato, ¡tenemos que descubrir quién es! De dónde viene. Estoy seguro que sabiendo su procedencia sabremos cómo detenerlo.

—¿Por qué crees eso, Potter? Ni aunque fuera el hijo perdido de Grindewald, eso no nos serviría para acabar con él.

Harry arrastró una de las sillas y se sentó en ella. Juntos sus manos sobre la boca y respiró hondo.

—Sí nos serviría. Valmorian actúa bajo algún tipo de enseñanza, alguien le dijo que tenía que hacer todo esto —se quitó los lentes y se rascó los ojos casi por inercia—, quiso y quiere acabar conmigo por alguna razón. Sin haberlo conocido, sin jamás haberle hecho el más mínimo daño, él me quiere muerto. La única razón que me queda es que…

—Le hayas hecho algo a sus padres—comprendió Draco recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Exacto. Pero la pregunta sigue siendo ¿quiénes son?

—O, eran—añadió Albus levantando los hombros.

—O, eran—repitió Harry. —Estuve pensando, pero los peores Mortifagos de la época de Voldemort fueron encarcelados, compartí celda con esos sujetos—dijo cerrando los ojos, Albus le puso una mano en el hombro—probablemente más de alguno tenía familia, pero sus mujeres e hijos terminaron tan encarcelados como sus propios padres.

—En resumidas cuentas, entonces no tenemos nada más que conjeturas—dijo Draco mirando el túnel de árboles.

—Pero podríamos tener más información si en ese orfanato quedaran registros de su estadía en él.

—¿Y si esto es lo único que hay? —Preguntó Albus dubitativo señalando los archivos— es lo que el ministerio muggle tenía.

—Pero el mágico siempre sabe dónde están los elegidos—puntualizo Harry— si los archivos de Valmorian no están en ese orfanato tal vez estén en el ministerio de magia.

—O tal vez los destruyó porque es mucho más inteligente que tú—dijo Draco con sorna girando los ojos de regreso a él.

Harry lo miró con seriedad.

—Lo dudo—murmuró—. Si Valmorian es de esos que velan por la pureza de la sangre no destruiría algo que le demuestra con hechos que sus padres eran magos. Lo ocultaría, claro, pero no los destruiría.

En ese instante un sonido crepitante sonó al interior de la cabaña. Harry se quedó afuera oculto tras un árbol esperando a que el invitado que había ingresado por la chimenea no fuera alguien desconocido. Albus y Draco corrieron a ver de quién se trataba, pero Harry sólo escuchaba murmullos.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer con Scorpius cubierto de hollín cargando un baúl.

—¿Cómo está señor Potter?

—Te he dicho varias veces que me llames Harry—puntualizó éste saliendo tras del árbol.

Scorpius sólo sonrió.  
—¿Qué traes ahí? —quiso saber Albus mientras el otro despejaba la mesa de los archivos para colocar el baúl encima.

—Más cosas del bisabuelo—dijo agitado mientras depositaba el baúl sobre la mesa— Gullier tenía muchas cosas de tu familia papá—dijo señalando el baúl.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó el otro sorprendido— ¿Y por qué no nos habían dicho?

—¿Es en serio? —le dijo Harry— Valmorian se hizo con todas tus posesiones, es obvio que creyó que iba a encontrar algo de utilidad ahí dentro.

—En fin, cualquiera que haya sido su intención, no pudo lograrlo—dijo Scorpius frunciendo los labios, Draco lo miró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no se puede abrir—contestó el muchacho dándole golpecitos con la palma a la tapa—. Hoy hubo una emergencia en la sala de misterios por culpa de una momia. Cuando pasamos por la sala de archivos, estaba ahí y me lo entregó casi por casualidad, como si se le hubiese olvidado que existía. Me dijo que había sido analizado en años, que estaba todo en orden y que si quería, podía llevármelo.

—¿Así, sin más? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.

Scorpius levantó los hombros.

—Me hice el tonto, por supuesto, creí que se trataba de una trampa—explicó—. Así que al principio hice como que no lo quería, y a él le dio lo mismo. Salimos y cerró la sala.

—¿Y no te mencionó nada?

—Para cuando llegamos al rellano me entró curiosidad y le dije que en realidad me estaba interesando el baúl y que tal vez si contenía algún objeto interesante podría venderlo en el mercado negro.

—¡Woo! ¿Le dijiste eso? —se impresionó Albus, el chico volvió a alzar los hombros como si no fuera importante, Draco y Harry lo miraban atentamente.

—¿Y te resultó? —le preguntó Draco con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, Harry sintió lástima por él al comprender que no iba a regañar a su hijo por hacer algo que podría perjudicar su nombre nuevamente.

—Hiciste algo muy peligroso—interrumpió Harry— no sólo por ti, sino que por tu padre. Comprendo que Valmorian crea que ambos mantienen relaciones con el bajo mundo, pero eso no quita que mientras más leña le eches al fuego, más se perjudiquen. ¿Qué pasaría si él va hacia esos proveedores y descubre que nunca se han pasado por ahí?

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, Potter, ¿acaso crees que no hemos pensado en eso?

—Pues, por el bien de ustedes y de todos nosotros, espero que sí—dijo levemente ofendido. Nunca se creyó ver a sí mismo defendiendo a Malfoy por una cuestión de honor. Y más aún, de un honor que no fuera el suyo.

—No hay de que preocuparse, para Valmorian soy como un perro faldero que lo sigue casi por idolatría. Debe creer que soy muy idiota para actuar por mí mismo. Lo pensamos mucho, y lo cierto es que este sujeto no confía en nadie que sepa más que él.

—¿Entonces, me confías que no te delatarás? —preguntó Harry, el chico sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Por supuesto! Además, es demasiado prepotente como para irse a meter a barrios bajos, y si es cuestión de mantenernos las espaldas cubiertas, un par de Galeons sirven para acallar a los vendedores.

Harry alzó las cejas, por un momento Scorpius le pareció la viva imagen de su padre cuando era joven, y realmente se lo imaginó ingresando al Callejón Nocturn para comprar algún objeto maligno.

—¿Podemos enfocarnos en el baúl? —dijo Albus de repente mientras estudiaba intrigado sus dibujos y formas. Los otros tres suspiraron—. ¿Resultó decirle al sujeto que querías vender los objetos?

—¿Gustarle? —sonrió Scorpius— ¡Le fascino! Por poco me eleva una estatua ahí mismo. Me tomó por los hombros y me dijo que le causaba gracia que su asistente quisiera ganarse un par de Galeons extras, pero que no lo cuestionaba. Al final le inventé que quería comprarme un coche y me felicitó.

—¿Así conseguiste el baúl? —quiso saber Harry, el chico asintió.

—Y así es como descubrí que lo tenían ahí porque no había forma de abrirlo. Nada funciona, ningún hechizo, ni siquiera un golpe o algún elemento natural.

Harry rió.

—Vaya, Malfoy. ¡Qué cosas oscuras y vergonzosas tendría la familia que tu abuelo quiso esconderlo todo!

Draco lo miró de manera asesina.

—No querrías saberlo, Potter—masculló con los dientes apretados.

—¿Realmente no se puede abrir? —preguntó Albus decepcionado— esperaba que tuviéramos alguna buena noticia hoy.

—Nada es irrompible—murmuró Harry inspeccionando de cerca el baúl y girándolo hacia él para mirarlo con atención—. Debe tener algún tipo de encantamiento que funciona sólo bajo la orden del dueño.

—Entonces nunca lo podremos abrir—dijo Albus alzando los brazos, pero los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia Draco.

—A no ser que alguien de la familia pueda—acotó alzando una ceja perspicaz, Draco levantó los hombros.

—Es probable, pero no tengo ganas de ponerme a descubrir qué código absurdo usó mi abuelo para cerrar esa cosa.

—¿Pero si tiene alguna cosa importante? —insistió Albus con los ojos brillantes—. Usted nos contó que su abuelo no tenía relación con la magia oscura, y por lo mismo tal vez quiso esconder sus pertenencias benignas en algún lugar donde la familia no pudiera encontrarlas.

—También es probable—asintió Scorpius mirando a su padre, éste otro gruñó.

—Pero aunque tuviera algo bueno escondido dentro de esta cosa no sé de qué nos podría servir, después de todo lo que estamos buscando es todo lo contrario—resopló Draco, y con la varita rápidamente quitó el baúl de la mesa para dejarlo en el suelo. Los pergaminos volvieron a posarse encima y los ordenó con brusquedad—. Ahora estamos enfocados en el pasado de Valmorian, y lo que necesitamos recabar en información sobre eso, no sobre mi familia, ni ninguna otra.

Harry notó como los dos chicos se miraban abatidos, hasta que Scorpius le murmuró algo a Albus y éste se levantó de la mesa.

—¿A dónde van? —quiso saber Harry, Albus se giró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Se veía tan desgarbado como Ron cuando joven.

—A comer algo—dijo levantando apenas los hombros.

Pero cuando cruzaron el umbral que separaba el jardín de la casa, Scorpius se giró.

—No creo que debas dejar la historia familia de lado papá—añadió con seriedad—. Después de todo, tu mismo dijiste que el cuadro de Bishap era posesión de tu tía Bellatrix. ¿No encuentras extraño que un objeto que perteneció de alguna forma a tu familia lo tenga Valmorian en su poder?

Draco lo miró fijamente, pero al no recibir respuesta entró abatido a la casa. Harry desvió su mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado. Parecía que procesaba la información, pero por el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el punto donde antes había estado Scorpius comprendió que el muchacho podía tener razón.

—¿Por qué temes abrir el baúl? —le preguntó aquemarropa, Draco se giró con rapidez hacia él.

—Realmente no me interesa saber que más secretos podía tener mi abuelo—dijo con un tono de leve molestia, Harry suspiró.

—¿Todavía no aceptas la idea de que él era diferente al resto de la familia?

Para su sorpresa las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rojo.

—No es asunto tuyo—dijo mientras ordenaba los archivos.

Harry abrió los ojos con mesura.

—¡Entonces es verdad! Le tenías vergüenza.

Con un arrebato, Malfoy dejó caer los archivos sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y apoyó las manos encima para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Y qué si es así? En toda mi vida mis padres sólo me hablaron idioteces sobre él. Que era un viejo loco, que no debía ser un Malfoy, que ensuciaba el nombre de la familia por dedicarse a la magia blanca. ¡Es de conocimiento histórico que los Malfoy han jugado sucio y con la magia negra por siglos! ¡Es un honor para un Malfoy servir al poder con tal de dominar por encima de otros! Pero él no lo hizo, no se dejó llevar por esa ambición, y un Malfoy que no es ambicioso, no es un Malfoy.

Harry se mantuvo impasivo.

—Por la forma en la que me lo describes siento que hablaras de tu hijo, ¿qué piensas de Scorpius, Malfoy? Es un buen chico, y Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera Slytherin, y mucho menos ambicioso. ¡Y cocina de maravilla!

Para su sorpresa la mirada del hombre se pacificó.

—Sí, es un buen chico, y por suerte no siguió el linaje—murmuró. Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué pensar diferente de tu hijo a tu abuelo? Siento que cuando hablas de uno, es como si hablaras del otro. No hay diferencia entre ellos, Malfoy. —Se puso de pie y se impresionó a sí mismo cuando le colocó una mano en el hombro—, Scorpius es como tu abuelo. Deberías escucharlo.

Dentro de la casa se escuchó un estruendo de piezas metálicas seguido de unas carcajadas, Harry esbozó una sonrisa cuando el olor a cebolla asada inundó sus pulmones. Quitó su mano del hombro de Malfoy y caminó hacia dentro. Pero el otro se quedó afuera mirando fijamente el baúl.

…

Era entrada la noche cuando Harry se preparaba con su forma de John Whitemore. Albus lo miraba con curiosidad, sobretodo porque en su otra identidad se veía muchísimo más alto y severo. Draco en tanto leía tranquilo un libro de investigación mágica muy cerca de la chimenea, mientras Scorpius servía tasas de té y café con crema. Fue en ese instante cuando la chimenea se apagó y Draco tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando escuchó un fuerte golpeteo al interior de ella. Alcanzó a esquivar a los visitantes a tiempo, justo cuando aparecían Lily, Kingsley, y para sorpresa de todos, Neville.

—¿Neville? —preguntó Albus acercándose para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo— ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? —dijo el otro sacudiéndose el hollín de su bigote— ¡Vaya sorpresita encontrarte por acá muchacho! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace meses que no te veía!

—Mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo—dijo dándole un abrazo.

—Le conté a Neville todo lo que sucedió a noche, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaban todos bien. —explicó Lily mientras su hermano deshacía el abrazo—¡Hola papá!

Harry tuvo que agacharse en la altura de Whitemore para que Lily le pudiera dar un beso en la mejilla. Un agradable calor se expandió por su pecho cuando se abrazó a él, pero desapareció casi de inmediato cuando ésta se separó para acercarse a Scorpius y darle un beso. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió la mirada de la escena.

—Y Hagrid no ha parado de llorar—añadió Kingsley limpiando impecablemente su túnica con la varita y pasando por alto el espectáculo romántico que entregaban los dos adolescentes.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —dijo Draco volviendo a acomodarse en la butaca una vez que el fuego regresó a la chimenea.

Harry les sonrió mientras recogía la bandeja que hace un rato cargaba Scorpius y servía el té con las galletas.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal la organización del almuerzo? ¿Debo alertar a algún padre de algún mal comportamiento? —preguntó tomando asiento cerca de Neville.

El silencio repentinamente fue el nuevo invitado en la habitación, era visible el entendimiento que tenía su hija con el director y su amigo. Algo no andaba bien. Lily, que estaba sentada a un lado de Scorpius, se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se adelantó Albus, Neville fue el que contestó:

—Tenemos noticias que contarles.

—¿Buenas o malas? —soltó Harry, esperaba que Valmorian no lo hubiese descubierto.

—Eso depende con el ojo con que lo mires—terció Kingsley sentándose en la butaca más grande.

—Bien, suelten—exigió Draco con tono hastiado mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para sacar una taza de Té, Kingsley suspiró.

—Se adelantó el almuerzo para este viernes.

Harry casi se cae de su asiento.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Vienen las vacaciones de fin de año, los chicos se toman dos semanas después de año nuevo hace seis años—explicó Neville, Harry sólo recordaba las vacaciones de navidad y eran de cinco días.

—¿Hay algo más e lo que deba enterarme? No lo sé, por ejemplo, algún otro cambio que haya hecho el colegio en los últimos años—dijo con ironía— ¡ah! ¡Ya sé! Seguro que ahora cada profesor favorito de cada alumno se instala una semana en la casa de sus padres, ¡genial!

—¡Deja de comportarte como idiota! —terció Kingsley— Sabías que este día llegaría, ahora debes enfrentar lo que viene. Es lo que estábamos esperando.

Harry suspiró y asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, lo acepto. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

—Los padres deben saber cómo les fue a sus hijos este semestre. —Añadió Neville con amabilidad— De aquí a que termine el curso a los que no les va bien se les integra a clases extras de reforzamiento.

—Es por esa razón que el almuerzo hay que hacerlo esta semana. La próxima semana acaba el año—indico el director, Harry volvió a asentir.

—Eso quiere decir que veré a Ginny ¿cierto?

—Y no sólo a ella —agregó Lily, Harry la miró— Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Percy y Audrey también vendrán.

Harry sintió que el estomago se le iba a los pies, y su taza de té repentinamente ya no le pareció apetitosa.

—¿Todos vendrán?

—A todos les quedan un par de chicos en el colegio. —Dijo Kingsley comprensivo.

—¿Y si me descubren? —preguntó azorado, Lily y Albus se acercaron a él quedando de cuclillas frente a su silla.

—No va a suceder nada, tenemos un plan.

—Además de que toda la familia me odia, y que Ginny vendrá con el maldito ése, no le veo salida a esta situación.

—¡Claro que hay solución idiota! —exclamó Draco que se había mantenido en silencio, Neville, a su lado, dio un salto derramando un poco de té en su pechera— No olvides que eres John Whitemore, no Harry Potter. Si sabes actuar vas a tener que hacerles creer qué eres otro.

—Habíamos quedado en dar la mejor actuación de nuestras vidas—interrumpió Albus con determinación—. Nosotros no tenemos disfraz, pero jugamos un papel importante y tenemos que hacer que nos crean.

—Vamos a estar todos ahí—dijo Neville— Una escolta completa protegiéndote la espalda.

—Además, recuerda que Hermione también está de tu lado—Le recordó Kingsley, y algo en Harry volvió a encenderse.

—Tengo que llegar a su madre—le dijo a sus hijos, los dos sonrieron.

—Y lo vas a hacer, —Asintió Lily con entusiasmo— sólo tenemos que encargarnos de Valmorian y James, y…

—¿Dijiste James? —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y el silencio nuevamente fue sepulcral. Lily se sonrojó abruptamente.

—Lo siento…—susurró avergonzada, Kingsley resopló.

Harry miró a todos lados.

—¿James va… él va a asistir? —preguntó mirándolos a todos lentamente.

Kingsley movió la cabeza en un gesto indeterminado.

—Él es nuestra otra carta bajo la manga—explicó, aunque por su tono parecía más una confesión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Kingsley pareció pensar la mejor manera de darle una respuesta, pero fue Lily la que contestó.

—James está a favor de Valmorian, la idea es usarlo a él para que lo saqué de ahí.

—¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo? —dijo dudoso, pensando que entre todo lo mala que podía

ser la situación, vería igualmente a James. Su corazón latía descoordinado, no sabía sí era bueno o malo.

—Eso déjamelo a mí—dijo Albus sonriente, una sonrisa que a Harry le recordó muchísimo a los gemelos.

—Está bien—aceptó con un poco más de ánimo—todo sea por recuperar a su madre.

Las sonrisas fueron generales, pero sólo ahí se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. En menos de una semana estaría con Ginny, la tendría frente a él, solos, encerrados en su oficina.

Un calor furioso subió por todo su cuerpo, en su cabeza se dibujó la imagen mental de la caza del gato y el ratón, y se sintió poderoso. Una sonrisa curva surcó su rostro, y esa valentía que pocas veces había sentido esa semana volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Era un auror, era brillante, y tenía la identidad de otro.

¿Qué tan malo sería reconquistar a su mujer bajo otra identidad? Estaba seguro que Whitemore podía ser encantador.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡No merezco perdón por TREMENDO retraso!

Les pido disculpas y ya las excusas no me sirven. Lo único que les puedo decir es: trabajo.

Lamentablemente los últimos capítulos han sido más de transición, pero lo hago para que ustedes recaben información y comiencen a hacer teorías. No me gusta cuando las cosas se dicen de inmediato, me gusta dejar con la intriga y estos capítulos sirven para eso.  
Además, a mi me gustan ese tipo de historias dónde hay que pensar mucho, y por lo mismo quiero que se queden con las intrigas para que las piensen. ¡A ver qiuén le atina primero!

No falta mucho (relativamente) para que la historia termine. En el próximo capítulo será el ansiado reencuentro entre Harry y Ginny, y de ahí en adelante pasarán muchísimas cosas entre "John Whitemore" y ella.

Lo que sí me interesa es que se pongan a pensar en las pistas que he ido dejando sobre Whitemore, no falta mucho tampoco para que se descubra quién es, qué quiere, y qué es lo que hace para actuar.

Sin más los dejo con este capítulo. Ya saben, todas las críticas son bien recibidas (pero constructivas por favor, ¡esas son las que sirven!).

Un abrazo a todos.

Y PROMETO que el próximo saldrá más pronto que tarde. ¡Simplemente porque se viene lo bueno!

Cariños.

Anya.-


	23. La Hermana que nunca Tuvo

**Explicaciones y disculpas, al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**XXII**

**La Hermana que Nunca Tuvo**

Durante lo que restó de la semana Harry se concentró para poder argüir el plan que lo acercaría a Ginny. Por supuesto esa era la parte fácil, dado que sí o sí, debería tener una entrevista con ella. Kingsley le recordaba a cada instante que debía controlar su ansiedad, puesto que ese almuerzo estaba hecho para que los padres se enteraran de la condición académica de sus hijos, no para que él se viera con Ginny; eso, era un increíble golpe de suerte que debía aprovechar. Pero su trabajo seguía siendo el mismo. No podía dejar que sus nervios le ganaran la batalla al punto de hablar cualquier estupidez frente a cada uno de los preocupados padres que se entrevistarían con él. Debía guardar la compostura y comportarse como el profesor de defensas, más aún si quería mantener el puesto en el colegio. Nordieth tenía muy buenas recomendaciones y los apoderados la adoraban, por lo tanto debía cuidarse la espalda, y su escritorio.  
Se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes mientras escribía los informes de cada uno de sus alumnos. Debía concentrarse en ellos, pero su mente estaba puesta en Ginny y en James. Se recordaba a sí mismo las peroratas de Kingsley para poder enfocarse en su trabajo, no podía hacerlo mal. Si quería mantener el puesto debía actuar como el buen maestro que era. De lo contrario el consejo de padres exigiría su expulsión a patadas, y ahí no tendría posibilidad alguna de poder ver a Ginny nuevamente. Suspiró y se quitó los lentes. Los ojos de Whitemore eran muchos más viejos que los suyos propios y no tardaban en cercarse luego de unos minutos leyendo pergaminos. Pestañeó un par de veces para humedecerlos y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana que alumbraba el despacho. Afuera nevaba. La nieve se agolpaba en el balcón y en los jardines como si fuera merengue. Pensó por un momento en sacar la cabeza para enfriarse, pero luego recordó que sus ojos sufrirían un colapso y habría que humedecerlos con regadora si el frío los tocaba. Hizo crujir sus hombros y el cuello, se colocó los lentes y volvió a enfocarse en los pergaminos. Un tal Chubby Case de segundo año aparecía sonriéndole desde un rincón de su ficha. Era regordete y tenía ojitos de cerdito, Harry lanzó una risa seca, se parecía mucho a Duddley cuando niño. Achicó los ojos y leyó con atención la descripción del muchachito: no le iba bien en encantamientos, ni en transformaciones. "Típico", pensó Harry. Siempre a los de primer y segundo año les costaba comprender de inmediato, pero en su clase el muchachito sabía comportarse y se esforzaba. No era brillante, más bien, regular, escribió un par de anotaciones en la ficha con la pluma y la dejó a un lado sobre el montón. Frunció el ceño al imaginarse cómo serían los padres de Chubby, y se regañó a sí mismo por reírse mentalmente cuando se imaginó a un cerdo alado y a una vaca con falda.

—Me está afectando el cerebro…—susurró. Miró a un costado y resopló recostándose sobre la silla. Al menos tres columnas de fichas quedaban por revisar y todavía no llegaba ni a la de tercer año. Se preguntó cómo lo harían los demás profesores que tenían todos los cursos, porque él por suerte tenía sólo la mitad. Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta del despacho, con pereza estiró los brazos y volvió a sentarse correctamente—. Adelante.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó Lily con una sonrisa— Te traje tu almuerzo—. Harry sonrió con ternura, miró el reloj de pie que había a un costado del despacho y se dio cuenta que ya se había pasado la hora para bajar al comedor—. Descuida, ningún profesor almuerza en el salón esta semana, están todos trabajando en eso de las fichas.

Harry suspiró y limpió el escritorio para que su hija depositara el plato que contenía una pata de pollo y un enjambre de verduras rojas y moradas. La chica se apoyó con las caderas en el borde y lo quedó observando con los brazos cruzados.

—Te ves terrible—dijo alzando una ceja— ¿has dormido algo?

Harry se llevó el tenedor a la boca y sonrió con la boca llena.

—Ni un poco—Admitió a medio tragar, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miró a su hija enmarcando las cejas— ¡No me mires así!

—¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? No has dormido todos estos días y todavía te queda trabajo. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

—Lily, por favor…—suspiró recostándose en la silla—… realmente no estoy para sermones.

Lily se resopló el flequillo mirando el techo.

—¿Estás así por la reunión?

Harry la miró y apretó los labios en un gesto cansado.

—Supongo, no es fácil pensar que volveré a ver a tu madre. A cada rato me pregunto cómo reaccionaré cuando la tenga frente a mí. —Lily le sonrió con ternura—. Hoy en la mañana practiqué frente al espejo y descubrí que Whitemore realmente sabe ser un galán cuando se lo propone. Esta ceja—dijo señalando su ceja izquierda— si se arquea lo hace ver realmente encantador—frunció el ceño— y no puedo creer que yo piense eso. A veces hasta creo que temo que yo mismo me quite a mi propia mujer.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

—¡No digas eso! Ese es el plan en primer lugar—puntualizó con una sonrisa divertida—, si Jhon Whitemore logra robarle el corazón tendremos un obstáculo menos de qué preocuparnos.

—¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo si ella se enamora de Whitemore?

Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de su verdadero temor, independiente del peligro que presentase Valmorian dentro del colegio, su verdadero enemigo era si mismo. Siempre temió a ese día, en un principio porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ginny si lo viera, sin embargo estaba seguro que no recibiría más de algún par de golpes y maldiciones de la fiera pelirroja. Pero, si se presentaba como Whitemore, y después como Harry Potter, ahí, Ginny podría terminar de odiarlo. No sólo la habría engañado una vez con respecto a su muerte, sino que dos, fingiendo ser otro.

La columna se le congeló, y Lily pareció notarlo porque corrió a abrazarlo.

—No pienses en eso, vamos muy bien—dijo con un sutil tono inseguro. Harry lo notó, pero aunque se sentía completamente confortado en los brazos de su hija, aquel dejo de nervios de parte de ella lo tensó aún más.

—No estás segura de lo que dices—le dijo, ella se separó con lentitud.

Se miraron.

—No, no lo estoy—confesó, Harry sintió que el hielo se expandía de su columna al resto de sus extremidades—. Pero trato de no pensar en eso. Ya hemos avanzado muchísimo, y trato de hacerme la idea que si resulta algo entre Whitemore y mamá, habremos dado un paso fuera del nido de avispas.

—Pero conmigo Lily, con Harry Potter, ¿qué va a suceder conmigo si ella se enamora del otro?

Lily entrecerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

—Creo que si mamá se enamoró de ti en un principio por ser como eras y no por ser Harry Potter, se volverá a enamorar del mismo hombre, o, recordará a ese hombre a través de Whitemore. Siempre serás tú, y si se lo revelas, estoy segura que se llevara una maravillosa sorpresa.

—O me lanzara un Avada Kadavra ahí mismo—dijo frunciendo los labios, Lily lanzó una risita.

—¿Sabes? He leído biografías tuyas que estaban ocultas en la biblioteca y en todas ellas se habla de un hombre que en estos momentos no logro reconocer—le contó. Harry la miró ladeando la cabeza, la última vez que alguien le pidió escribir su biografía tuvo que pagarle al periodista para que no lo hiciera—. En los libros se centran en un hombre valiente, arriesgado, que dejó todo atrás por salvar a los suyos, pero ahora…

—Ves a un cobarde—admitió soltando una risa graciosa, Lily apretó los labios.

—No en realidad—Harry arqueó una ceja— veo a alguien demasiado precavido, de hecho. ¿Dónde está tu tenacidad? ¿Dónde está el darlo todo por el todo? ¿Ese es Harry Potter, cierto?

Harry tuvo que admitir que su hija tenía el don de la labia. O simplemente su subconsciente le pedía creer el cuento de la precaución más que en el de la cobardía. Aunque muy dentro de él debía admitir que temía. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Lily le dijo:

—Ser valiente no implica la ausencia del miedo—Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella se adelantó—. ¿Realmente crees que por ser un héroe debes privarte de tener miedo? Todos estamos aterrados, yo sólo te pido que seas más arriesgado, nadie sabe cómo va a salir el almuerzo, pero necesitamos que estés ahí mentalmente, actuando el papel de tu vida frente a Valmorian, frente a mamá, frente a James, frente a todos.

—¿Te juntas mucho con Hermione, cierto?

La chica sonrió levantando los hombros.

—Con un Ravenclaw de hecho. Scorpius es el de las palabras, yo sólo le pongo atención, soy una buena alumna.

Harry sintió que el hielo se transformaba en algo hirviendo que subía por su estomago. La sonrisa de su hija se había teñido con algo picaresco y no quiso imaginar a qué se refería con "alumna". Desechó la idea ahí mismo antes de no poder controlar el impulso de ir a golpear a alguien.

—Creo que es mejor que comas, —interrumpió la chica, aunque Harry notó la incomodidad en su rostro. Se separó de él para acercarle el plato y agarró una pluma del lapicero—mientras almuerzas te ayudaré con algunas fichas.

Harry no protestó, la verdad es que estaba muriendo de hambre y los nervios durante los últimos días no lo dejaban digerir ni siquiera el agua. Por suerte algo de la conversación con su hija había despertado una extinguida chispita que creía apagada. Últimamente sentía que toda esa energía que había desaparecido en Azkaban. Le costaba hacerse la idea que hacía sólo tres meses había estado encerrado en la torre siendo torturado por los Dementores y que ahora se encontrara hablando con su hija como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La miró y dibujó una sonrisa torcida. La chica se encontraba recostada en una de las butacas del despacho rellenando algunas fichas y con las piernas colgando apoyadas en los brazos.

Era cierto que los últimos días había tenido más coraje, y las ganas de luchar crecían día a día. Por suerte, a falta de alguien como Hermione que le dijera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba su hija, dándole el discurso de su vida, y probablemente el último que escucharía antes del gran día.

Mientras se metía un pedazo de pollo a la boca se fijó en el perfil de la chica y le recordó dolorosamente a Ginny cuando tenía su edad, y recién ahí pudo darse cuenta de algo que al principio no le era tan relevante.

—¿Por qué tienes ese mechón rubio colgando detrás de tu cabeza?

Lily de inmediato se llevó una mano a la nuca para cubrirse el mechón por debajo del cuello de la camisa, pero era tan corto que se disparaba como resorte.

—Nada, cosas mías…—respondió evasiva fingiendo concentración en una ficha.

—Lily…—dijo Harry con tono de advertencia, la chica resopló.

—Fue una locura que hicimos con Scor, él tiene un mechón rojo, pero lo oculta muy bien.

Harry parpadeó confundido antes de darse cuenta que jamás le había visto al hijo de Malfoy un mechón carmín desde ningún ángulo. Pero más se intensificó su confusión cuando se dio cuenta que el tono evasivo de Lily venía cargado de vergüenza y que no lo miraba a la cara. Apretó el tenedor con fuerza y respiró lentamente para poder bajar el pedazo de carne y de zanahoria que se le había atorado en la garganta. Cerró los ojos y su imaginación lo traicionó con imágenes de su linda e inocente hija siendo acosada por un malhechor de capa negra en un callejón oscuro. Abrió los ojos de golpe, Lily aún seguía sin mirarlo aunque ahora jugueteaba enroscando el mechón teñido con sus dedos. Se repitió a sí mismo que todo estaba bien, y que nada se había salido de control. Scorpius Malfoy era un buen muchacho, trabajador, y Ravenclaw. No era una sucia serpiente capaz de manipular la frágil mente de una señorita. Aunque pensándolo bien, su hija no era nada santa; la postura desinteresada sobre la butaca, la falda a medio subir por sobre el muslo, la camisa fuera de la pretina, y el corte desordenado, no eran señal de una dama en aprietos. Cuando su garganta finalmente dejó pasar la comida, se dio la libertad de respirar con tranquilidad, pero el fuego seguía ardiendo en su estomago. Estaba seguro que si no lo controlaba, ahí mismo se freiría lo que acababa de tragar.

Necesitaba corroborarlo, ella era sólo una estudiante que aún no acababa el colegio, y Scorpius era… ¡El hijo de Draco Malfoy! Un chico que estaba acabando sus estudios profesionales y que le llevaba ventaja a Lily por varios años. Y aunque algo dentro de él le insistía que el chico era una buena persona, y totalmente opuesto a su padre en todo sentido, no dejaba de pensar que si ese sujeto le había tocado un solo pelo a su hija, (que irónicamente ya había hecho), lo destrozaría con sus propias manos ¡y no le importaría regresar a Azkaban!

—¡PAPÁ!

Harry sacudió la cabeza, Lily estaba a escasos centímetros de él sacudiéndole la mano en su cara, parecía preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, Harry respiró profundamente y sintió una hola de placer inundarle los pulmones. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta que no había respirado en mucho rato, y que tenía la mano agarrotada en torno al tenedor.

—Yo, sí…—carraspeó— perfectamente, yo… necesito un trago.

Tropezando con su propia silla y un basurero, se dirigió directamente a un estante que contenía dos copitas y una botella de whiskey de fuego. Se sirvió un poco y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Sacudió la cabeza ante el ardor, y recién pudo mirar a Lily. Supuso que debía tener algo en la cara porque su hija se alejó dando un paso atrás casi por inercia.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Tenía mucho condimento el guiso?

Harry apretó los labios, sabía que su hija no era idiota, pero realmente en esos momentos no estaba para que le tomaran el pelo.

—Sí, estoy bien… sólo, pensando.

—¿En qué? —Preguntó nerviosa, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder verle el mechón rubio y por instinto ella se llevó la mano al cuello roja como un tomate— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Harry Potter?

—No sé, eso dímelo tú—le contestó con autoridad. Avanzó un paso y Lily retrocedió otro.

—Qué…yo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Harry nunca creyó que vería a su hija en esas condiciones: roja, casi morada, y sin palabras en su boca.

—¿En qué situación están…? digamos, ¿cómo va tu relación con Scorpius? —preguntó. Le costó armar la pregunta con sus entrañas ardiendo, estaba seguro que el pedazo de carne que había tragado haría erupción en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué cosa? —contestó la otra con un grito agudo. Miró hacia todos lados tratando de buscar una salida, pero la puerta se encontraba considerablemente lejos como para salir huyendo y ya que estaba en un quinto piso, lanzarse por la ventana no parecía ser una buena opción para su integridad física— ¿Por qué rayos me preguntas eso?

Harry se cruzó de brazos. Sintió un dejo de lástima cuando su corazón comenzó a exigirle a su cabeza que entrara en razón. Inhaló profundamente cerrando los ojos y luego suspiró con suavidad para calmar sus entrañas.

—Llevas una cantidad considerable de años con el chico—puntualizó. Lily tragó saliva en seco—. No soy idiota Lily. Aunque tampoco tengo derecho a exigirte nada ya que no he estado en tu vida durante… bueno, durante toda tu vida. Pero eso no me va a impedir que cumpla mi rol de padre.

A Lily se le desencajó la boca. El color rojo poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en un peligroso tono granate.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —volvió a decir con la voz aguda— Tú no… tú no… ¡no te lo voy a permitir!

A Harry de inmediato se le fue el alma al piso. La sicología inversa del "no te metas" implicaba literalmente un "algo sucede pero no te lo voy a decir", lo que le hizo hervir no sólo el estomago, sino que todo su cuerpo. Repentinamente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estrangular a Scorpius. Pero logró controlarse y hablar con extrema calma.

—Por favor, dime que con Scorpius no han…

Lily lanzó un grito estrangulador y azotó los brazos en el aire. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta cerrada del despacho, Harry lo notó, pero no pensaba dejarla ir.

—¿Y bien? —le exigió, su hija lo miró espantada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así? Tú no… acaso tú…—volvió a lanzar otro grito y se giró con violencia, como un gato enjaulado. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que sus negaciones seguían significando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Por favor hija, no me digas que ustedes…

—¡NADA! Tú, tú… ¡tú no tienes derecho a exigirme nada! ¡Ni tú, ni nadie! Es una relación normal entre un chico y una chica. No debería impórtales nada más, ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera Hagrid reaccionó como tú.

—¿Hagrid? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hag…?

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de la importancia de la última frase "ni siquiera Hagrid reaccionó como tú", ¿ante qué cosa reaccionó su amigo?, ¿se habrá enfurecido por algo? ¿Por qué razón el semi-gigante habría tenido que reaccionar a algo? Finalmente no le quedó otra que aceptar la cruda realidad: Su hija no era la chica inocente escapando del bandido en el callejón oscuro, no, ¡era la que se le lanzaba a los brazos!  
Temblando, se sentó en la butaca donde antes había estado Lily recostada, y ésta pasó radicalmente del rojo pasión, al blanco ceniza.

—¿Papá? —preguntó asustada— ¿qué te ocurre?

Pero Harry se había comenzado a desanudar la corbata y a abrir el cuello de la camisa. Lily hizo aparecer un abanico con la varita y lo comenzó a agitar con fuerza mientras su padre recuperaba la respiración.

No comprendió qué le sucedió. Sólo veía que algo se agitaba en su cara y le otorgaba una agradable sensación de frescura. Intentó mantener los ojos fijos en algún objeto cercano, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y aún no entendía por qué le costaba respirar. Se despojó de la corbata como pudo hasta que su corazón dio un brinco y mágicamente el aire entró a sus pulmones llenándolo de placer. Inhaló varias veces hasta controlar la respiración. Frente a él Lily lo miraba pálida como la cera y con el abanico aún lanzándole aire. Sólo recién ahí se dio cuenta que lo que acababa de pasarle fue un desfallecimiento causado por la impresión. Se sintió terrible al descubrirlo. Aquello sólo significaba cuánto lo había abandonado la juventud. Al menos para Whitemore.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó la chica mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry se sentó lentamente con la mano agarrada en el corazón. Miró a su hija para sesionarse que fuera real y luego se pellizcó la mejilla.

—¡Auch! Sí, estoy mejor—dijo levantándose. Logró alcanzar la copa donde se había servido Whisky y lo volvió a llenar con rapidez.

—¿Estás… seguro?

—Sí, sí…—dijo luego de tragarse la bebida de un trago. Miró a la chica y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

—Creo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de la bebita que tuve en mis brazos—dijo viéndola con dulzura—. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, hija. Después de todo ya eres prácticamente una adulta. Sólo… sólo déjame actuar como el padre que nunca fui, ¿sí? Déjame al menos advertirte, no es lindo cuando te equivocas.

Lily suspiró y asintió lentamente. Se acercó y le tomó una mano. Estaba levemente ruborizada, pero Harry ya no quería hacerse más ideas, no le correspondía, aunque le doliera, no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre ella aunque quisiera.

—Scorpius es mi salvavidas, mi vía de escape —le dijo— no sólo conmigo, sino también con Al—puntualizó, y resopló con fuerza—. Es mucho más que un novio, o un amigo, aunque suene extraño me siento más parte de su familia que de la nuestra, y Al siente lo mismo.

—Te creo, de verdad que sí, pero sólo…

—Sé a lo que te refieres y la respuesta es no—dijo moviendo la cabeza— nada ha pasado con Scorpius porque simplemente no es el momento. Ambos estamos metidos en una guerra, nuestra vida es complicada, nos preocupamos más en protegernos mutuamente que en… otras cosas. Al menos por ahora—agregó en voz baja, y Harry arqueó una ceja alarmado— ¡Es cierto que Whitemore se ve guapo con esa ceja levantada! —dijo con rapidez y alzando la voz— ¡Deberías intentarlo con mamá!

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Lily…

—¡Es cierto! —dijo alejándose en dirección a la puerta— ¡Deberías hacerlo más seguido! ¡Comete todo! Volveré más tarde.

Pero antes que Harry pudiera reclamar Lily había abandonado el despacho de manera magistral dejándolo con la copa en la mano y un signo de interrogación del tamaño de una montaña sobre su cabeza. Apenas logró continuar con el trabajo de las fichas y su almuerzo. Lily le había colocado los nervios de punta más allá de poder ayudarlo. Ahora no sólo tenía un dilema con Valmorian, Ginny, James y Whitemore, sino que además tenía que estar vigilando a su hija para proteger su integridad moral.

/

Toda la semana estuvo trabajando en las famosas fichas y ya casi no tenía ojos. Maldecía a Whitemore a cada instante por su incapacidad visual, al menos él podía ver algo sin lentes y sobrevivía si pasaba horas frente a una lamparita, pero no aquel muggle por el que se estaba haciendo pasar.

Se rascó los ojos por cuarta vez en media hora y aprovechó para untarse una pomada hecha por su hija y Scorpius. Intentó no pensar a qué se dedicaron mientras los ingredientes se mezclaban, tenía que sacarse las imágenes engañosas de su cabeza o no podría seguir actuando como debía. Un profesor sobre protector con una alumna era sospechoso y muy mal visto, y Helen, la mejor amiga de Lily, se lo había hecho saber hace unos días cuando los pilló tomados de las manos en su despacho. Kingsley tuvo que hacer su mejor hechizo para que la muchacha olvidara todo. A Harry casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando escuchó de la boca de la jovencita la palabra "degenerado", pero por suerte nada pasó a mayores y el plan siguió de pie como siempre. El único problema recayó en que Lily ya no podría seguir escapándose cada cierto tiempo para ir a visitarlo. Así que no pudo verla en toda la semana, justo cuando en esos precisos instantes necesitaba todo el apoyo posible de sus amigos e hijos para poder prepararse, más aún si sólo una noche lo separaba del gran día. Al amanecer vería a Ginny después de tanto tiempo.

Se aplicó el ungüento en los ojos y se recostó en la cama mientras miraba el techo de piedra. Afuera una fina lluvia mojaba la ventana, y la chimenea crepitaba en silencio. Suspiró. La verdad era que no tenía miedo, y tampoco estaba nervioso. Tenía que ser honesto y comprender que la única razón por la que había dejado de ser el héroe intrépido que fue en algún momento, era porque tenía miedo de que sus acciones dañaran a Ginny, a sus hijos y a sus amigos. Si Valmorian era el demonio que parecía ser, si el fallaba sólo una vez, podría desquitarse con su familia, y eso, era lo que más lo aterraba.

Había estado fuera de forma por años, y ahora repentinamente debía retroceder casi veinte para poder encontrar esa destreza que dejó atrás cuando fue líder de los Aurores. Su vida estaba dando un giro, debía sacar al Harry Potter de antes y devolverlo a la vida. Los dementores y el recuerdo del cuerpo de Arthur no podían seguir atormentándolo, había vivido cosas peores, y aunque la muerte de su suegro fue un hecho traumático, todo se reducía a una sola persona. Él no era culpable de nada, era tan inocente como valiente, y si en su época de crío rebelde pudo contra Voldemort, ahora que era todo un hombre podía con la guerra que se avecinaba. Porque claro que se venía una batalla, su personalidad oculta no iba a durar mucho tiempo, tenía que hacerse la idea de que iba a ser él contra la justicia, y tenía que limpiar su nombre aunque eso le costara la vida.

Suspiró con pesar. No sabía qué le podría esperar en esta guerra, tal vez saldría airoso como tal vez no. Pero lo importante era rescatar a su familia de las garras de ese lobo con piel de oveja. Y si se le iba la vida en ello, no daba importancia, al menos serían libres.

/

Soñó que volaba en escoba y caía de ella, y que unas manos se aferraban a su muñeca con tanta fuerza que un hueso crujía en la oscuridad.

No sabía por qué estaba volando, pero ciertamente huía. Miró hacia arriba, pero sólo logró distinguir el brillo de los ojos. La velocidad que había agarrado la escoba era impensable. Nunca había volado a esa velocidad, no era normal. Una risa le heló la sangre. Bajo sus pies la luna que brillaba en el cielo se reflejaba en el suelo, jamás habría adivinado que volaba sobre el mar porque la brisa era demasiado calma.

Las manos de quien lo tenía sujeto comenzaban a resbalarse, pero su dueño hacía lo imposible para mantenerlo agarrado. Fue cuando una sombra oscura se materializó ante él, y dos ojos negros y brillantes sonrieron triunfantes cuando exclamó: "¡Suéltalo!"

Harry miró hacia arriba y su corazón dio un salto cuando se hicieron visibles unas borrosas facciones juveniles, era un chico. Intentó suplicarle que no lo hiciera, pero la voz de su enemigo era más fuerte, el muchacho movió la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y antes que Harry pudiera reaccionar, éste lo soltó.

Despertó sentado en su cama con la frente sudada y la camisa del piyama pegada a su pecho. Afuera estaba helado, pero el sol brillaba como nunca. Le costó adaptarse a la luz después de la oscuridad vivida en el sueño, pero por sobretodo, le costó controlar los latidos de su corazón. Había sido casi real, había sentido la presión de esas manos, y lo que más le aterraba, era que estaba casi seguro de la identidad del chico. No lo había visto hace años, y sin embargo podía apostar todas sus fichas a que el muchacho que lo dejó caer al mar era su hijo James.

Le costó despertar y volver a la realidad. El impacto que aún tenía en su cuerpo por reconocer a James lo aterraba de una manera siniestra que no sabía explicar.

Dumbledore le había advertido que se cuidara de sus hijos, ¿sería de él de quien debería tener cuidado? ¿Qué habría usado Valmorian para manipular a tal nivel? El Imperius deja idiota, pero él, actuaba bajo todos sus cabales.

Por suerte logró aterrizar su mente a tiempo para cuando Kingsley interrumpió su habitación vestido con una elegante túnica turquesa. Harry se terminó de colocar la suya y lo vio entrar con parsimonia mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas cerca de la chimenea.

—Hace un bello día—opinó mirando por la ventana— es un buen pronóstico.

—¿Qué no vaya a llover? —bromeó Harry con pesadumbre, Kingsley sonrió.

—Tengo el presentimiento que todo saldrá bien— Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso espero, ¿ya están todos en sus puestos?

—Desde hace media hora—asintió Kingsley con entusiasmo, Harry arqueó una ceja, verlo tan animado no era propio de él— Hagrid está con Thomas en la entrada, va a recibir a todos los padres, Neville está en su despacho, los elfos con la comida en el vestíbulo, y Lily con Socrpius están en las cocinas desayunando.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry, pero no dijo nada y por suerte Kingsley no lo notó. Se acomodó el cuello de su túnica y dibujó su mejor sonrisa.

—Estoy listo—anunció, el director sonrió ampliamente.

Sin decirse palabra, los dos hombres caminaron por los pasillos del colegio que estaban más luminosos de lo habitual. Los socavones de las paredes proporcionaban unos generosos rayos de sol que no eran para nada habituales en esa época.

Para cuando llegaron al rellano del segundo piso varios alumnos se habían amontonado en grupo y vestían sus uniformes impecablemente. Los prefectos leían las indicaciones para el almuerzo, mientras que los de séptimo se preocupaban por perfeccionar los últimos hechizos aprendidos.

Un patronus con forma de jabalí pasó por sobre la cabeza de Harry y luego se estampó contra la pared contigua. El alumno que lo había hecho era un chico enorme de espalda ancha que reía con sus amigos, no pudo reconocerlo, así que supuso que debía ser del grupo de Nordieth.

Y así fue como también se la encontró, a un lado de una chica de séptimo con lentes cuadrados que parecía ser Prefecta de Gryffindor. La mujer como siempre lucía imponente, llevaba dos largos pendientes de oro y un collar alto enroscado en su cuello, y la túnica era larga de color purpura. A vista de Harry parecía realmente cruel e intransigente. Sus ojos oscuros estaban a medio cerrar, observando cómo los alumnos de su casa desfilaban por el pasillo hacia el comedor. Cuando se encontraron con los de Harry, apenas hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, pero él sabía que aquello significaba una tregua mientras el enemigo estuviera presente en el castillo. Se sorprendió cuando inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, sólo ahí se dio cuenta de que había guardado la respiración por mucho tiempo.

—Nordieth entrevistará a los Weasley—le susurró Kingsley al oído mientras caminaban— intentará mantenerlos ocupados lo más que le sea posible.

Harry cerró los ojos y una sacudida invadió su cuerpo. Ron estaría ahí junto con Hermione, sus mejores amigos. Se imaginaba lo feliz que sería la situación si todo fuese diferente, si nunca hubiese sucedido nada y después de mucho tiempo sin ver a sus amigos pudiera reencontrarse con ellos y darles un gran abrazo.

Pero la vida real no era así, y debía adaptarse a la idea de que si quería conseguir aquello, primero, debía cambiar el futuro.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo Harry se detuvo en seco al contemplar la cantidad de magos que entraban por la puerta principal. Todos vestían elegantes, algunos llevaban expresiones severas, y otros, unas más placidas. Recordó a Lucius Malfoy y se imaginó que si aquello hubiese sucedido en su época de estudiante tal vez el hombre habría llegado a Hogwarts con esa misma expresión de repugnancia por tener que mezclarse con muggles y mestizos. Harry frunció el ceño, aunque Voldemort no existiese los magos seguían siendo humanos, y aquello conllevaba limitarse a las enseñanzas familiares, sobre todo si se trataban a odiar a los que no eran de la misma clase. El asco por mezclarse con muggles probablemente seguiría existiendo por muchos siglos más.

Suspiró dejando de lado sus pensamientos. Lucius estaba muerto, y Draco ahora era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo. Sonrió para sus adentros, no sólo era eso, también era su consuegro, y eso sí que en aquella época podría haber sido escandaloso. Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin uniendo las familias, era realmente imposible de creer.

Kingsley le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y ambos se desviaron de la multitud para alcanzar el extremo opuesto del vestíbulo. De inmediato Lily y Scorpius se les unieron tomados de las manos al aparecer por otro costado. Harry sonrió al ver a su hija con el uniforme completamente prolijo. Apenas le sonrió a Scorpius, aunque el chico tenía mérito al aparecerse con el atuendo del ministerio, totalmente apropiado para la ocasión.

—Mamá no ha llegado—susurró Lily cuando alcanzaron a alejarse de la multitud. Ahora caminaban a través de un largo pasillo donde ya no se escuchaban ruidos ni murmullos. Kingsley adelantaba el paso con largas zancadas mientras Harry lo seguía a un lado. Lily tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.

—Ya llegará, ¿no? —preguntó intentando mostrar confianza, aunque por dentro temía que no apareciese.

—Siempre viene—dijo Scorpius abrazando a Lily por los hombros— Ningún año falta—agregó mirándola fijamente. La chica suspiró.

—Pero si… él sabe que papá está libre tal vez le prohíba salir de casa—dijo alterada, Kinsgley negó con la cabeza.

—Albus dijo que iba a hacer lo posible por traerla, si todos vienen y ella no, sería sospechoso para la familia Weasley—dijo seriamente— podrán estar hechizados y actuar a favor de ese idiota, pero Ginny siempre será la hermana menor. Y quien quiera que le haga daño tendrá consecuencias. Incluso Valmorian.

Lily pareció más animada y asintió sin decir palabra, pero Harry por su lado no estaba tan tranquilo. Debía recordar que su propio hijo mayor estaba a favor de Valmorian, y dos cabezas contra su madre eran más fuertes que una dócil. Debía confiar en que Albus podría conseguir traer a Ginny a la reunión.

Kingsley los guió a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una nueva escalera. Harry comprendió inmediatamente lo que el director quería hacer: Desviar la atención de la multitud hacia él para poder planear la estrategia.

Volvieron a subir las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la gárgola del despacho de Kingsley. Harry arqueó una ceja, estaba todo absolutamente vacío en esa área del castillo. Su amigo y jefe tenía ciertamente todo calculado.

—¿Qué estás tramando Kingsley?

El director sonrió misteriosamente y Harry alzó ambas cejas, Lily y Scorpius parecían igualmente intrigados ya que por sus expresiones de incredulidad tampoco sabían qué tramaba el director.

—No estoy tramando nada—dijo mirando hacia todos lados para ver si alguien se acercaba.

Susurró muy bajito unas palabras que Harry no logró comprender y la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando ver la clásica escalera de caracol. Kingsley entró primero y todos lo siguieron, pero Harry intuía que algo no andaba del todo bien, y por la expresión de Lily, estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho los cuadros de los directores estaban vacíos, Harry frunció el ceño. Encontrar ese despacho en absoluto silencio sin los cachivaches de Dumbledore y el murmullo de los retratos era anormal.

Kingsley se sentó detrás del escritorio y colocó ambas manos entrelazadas sobre sus labios. Miró a Harry detenidamente y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que tomara asiento.

—¿Dónde están los directores? —quiso saber, Kinsgley desenredó sus dedos y se acomodó en el asiento apoyando la espalda.

—En los diferentes despachos del castillo y algunos pasillos—contestó, Harry alzó una ceja sin comprender—En el día de padres los directores se colocan en diversos sectores del castillo para dar la bienvenida a sus antiguos alumnos, y de paso otorgarle un aspecto más serio al día de la reunión.

—¿Y funciona?

—No realmente. Lo hacen para salir del despacho—dijo alzando los hombros—pero vamos al tema que nos concierne.

Harry se acomodó en su asiento.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Lily se acercó con precaución y se colocó a un lado de Harry, éste la miró curioso.

—Antes de iniciar el plan con mamá necesito saber algo—dijo ella mirando a Kingsley como si le pidiera permiso, el director asintió con la cabeza. Harry los miró ceñudo— Cuando me contaste la historia de tu juicio, dijiste que te habían dado Veritaserum, pero que la poción en sí te hizo mentir.

—Así es—dijo Harry aún sin comprender, y volvió a ponerle atención a Kingsley— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—A falta de profesionales que puedan ayudarte por temor a que te descubran, las únicas personas apropiadas para descubrir qué pasó ese día somos nosotros—dijo abriendo los brazos para señalar al grupo dentro de la oficina—. Lily es una experta en pociones, la mejor de su clase de hecho, y tiene una teoría que me parece interesante—Kinsgley miró a la chica, y ésta, algo sonrojada, aceptó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

—Necesito hacerte un par de preguntas—dijo frunciendo los labios, Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y Tiene que ser hoy? ¿No pueden esperar hasta mañana?

—Tiene que ser hoy, Harry. —Dijo Kingsley con determinación—. No podemos esperar un segundo más, mucho menos si hoy verás a tu mujer.

La sola mención de Ginny provocó en Harry dolor de estómago, pero se enfocó en lo que quería decir el director.

—Está bien—aceptó derrotado—¿qué necesitas saber? —agregó mirando a Lily.

La chica se le acercó y lo miró fijamente. De debajo de su túnica sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía un denso líquido transparente. A Harry se le fue el alma del cuerpo.

—No te asustes—dijo ella con una risita— esto es Veritaserum. Lo que necesito saber es tu reacción hacia ella. ¿Harías eso por mí?

Harry asintió lentamente, no sabía qué podría salir de eso. Al menos podía tener la seguridad que su hija no le haría ningún daño, además, no tenía nada que ocultar.

—Dámela— le exigió con la mano extendida.

Lily extendió el brazo para entregarle el frasco pero Kingsley lo detuvo.

—Alto—dijo levantándose del asiento apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio, Harry lo miró ceñudo—primero debes volver a ser tú mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—El Veritaserum puede reactivar recuerdos de Whitemore—Explicó. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido— es algo que aún no tiene explicación, simplemente transfórmate, ¿quieres?

Harry levantó los hombros con una sonrisa torcida y le hizo caso. Tomó su varita y murmuró el hechizó que lo volvió a convertir en él mismo. Sintió el tradicional pesó de la ropa de Whitemore y se sintió como un niño cuando vio que las mangas de la túnica superaban el largo de su brazo.

—Te ves encantador—se burló Kingsley. Harry no quería ni siquiera pensar qué tan ridículo se veía en aquel traje diez veces más grande que él.

—Pásame la poción Lily—le dijo a su hija omitiendo el comentario del director, la chica le hizo caso y al instante estaba colocando en su lengua dos gotas del contenido.

Frunció el ceño con curiosidad. No recordaba que la poción fuera inocua. Pasó por su garganta como agua y se vaporizó en su estomago antes de tocarlo. Ni siquiera le sintió el gusto, sólo una extraña sensación de querer decir todo lo que pensaba sin limitaciones.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Kingsley— ¿cómo te sientes?

Harry frunció los labios en una mueca graciosa y movió la cabeza.

—Excelente, un poco nervioso la verdad, Ginny ya debería haber llegado—volvió a fruncir los labios y se giró hacia Scorpius que lo miraba divertido— ¿Y tú qué miras? Sé lo que piensas ¿sabes? También tuve tu edad y tenía ganas de tirarme a tu suegra pero no lo hice porque su hermano me habría asesinado. Algo que yo voy a hacer si tocas a mi hija.

—¡Papá! —saltó Lily roja como un tomate, Harry la miró molesto.

—No me vengas a exigir nada jovencita, no habré estado presente en tu vida todos estos años pero eso no me impedirá ponerte un cinturón de castidad si puedo—le espetó sin pensar. ¡Merlín! Era sensacional poder decir todo lo que pensaba sin importarle nada.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle antes que siga hablando—interrumpió Scorpius rojo como el granate, contrastando absolutamente su piel con el cabello claro. Lily asintió rápidamente mientras Kingsley reía tras ella.

—Escucha, por favor, ponme atención—dijo colocándose frente a él—mírame a los ojos y dime tu nombre completo.

Harry resopló y rodó los ojos. Se reacomodó en el asiento de manera despreocupada y la túnica resbaló por uno de sus hombros revelando una camisa blanca de vestir.

—Esa es fácil, Harry James Potter—dijo lanzando otro resoplido, Lily apretó los labios para no reír, lo mismo hizo Scorpius.

—Está bien…—dijo viendo a Kingsley sin saber qué más hacer, el director movió la mano incitándola a continuar— Este… ¿cómo se llama mi madre?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron ilusionados y una imagen de Ginny cuando joven se hizo presente en su memoria.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, y es preciosa, adorable, una diosa… una belleza—dijo embelezado perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Y… ¿Quiénes son tus hijos? —interrumpió con rapidez para evadir la incomodidad.

—¡Esa es fácil! —dijo sacudiendo la mano— Tú, por supuesto, Albus, qué no sé dónde anda metido, y…—el recuerdo del sueño se hizo presente en su cabeza, sintió que sus pupilas se dilataban y el aire le comenzaba a escasear.

—¿Y? —insistió Lily, La mirada de Harry se ensombreció.

—James—dijo muy bajo, casi en un gruñido— Valmorian lo tiene hechizado, va a atacarme, es capaz de asesinarme.

El silencio reinó en el despacho. Kingsley rodeó el escritorio e hizo a un lado a Lily para ver a Harry más de cerca.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Soñé con él—dijo automáticamente, tenía qué decirlo, su lengua no se iba a detener— intentaba salvarme de caer de una escoba, luego apareció Valmorian y le ordenó soltarme, James lo hizo y caí al mar. Pude sentir el agua impregnar mis pulmones y su regocijo por verme muerto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Kingsley apuntó a Harry con la varita. Un tenue rayo blanco lo apuntó en medio de los ojos y repentinamente sintió que su lengua volvía a pesar y que tenía de regreso su autocontrol.

—¿Dije algo que no debía? —preguntó, aunque recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había confesado. Miró a Scorpius apenado y levantó los hombros— disculpa lo grosero.

Scorpius dibujó una sonrisa apretada.

—Descuide, lo comprendo.

Era muy amable. Esperaba que en algún momento le saliera lo Malfoy para poder tener alguna excusa con la cual defender a su hija, pero el chico era simplemente demasiado bueno incluso para ella.

—Dijiste que soñaste con James—dijo Lily, que del rojo había pasado al blanco. Harry asintió.

—James no sólo está bajo el control de ese sujeto, sino que además tiene órdenes de acabar conmigo. Tal vez para que Valmorian no se ensucie las manos.

—Es algo que sospechábamos, —dijo Kingsley— no es extraño que una mente siniestra quiera actuar con precaución, son los más brillantes. Lo intrigante es, ¿cómo fue que entró a tu cerebro esa información?

Harry levantó sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo idea. Las conexiones mentales las tuve sólo en la época de…

—Voldemort—concluyó el director, y luego miró a Lily.

—Papá—lo llamó, Harry se giró hacia ella— ¿Qué sentiste con el Veritaserum?

Él miró al techo.

—Nada extraño, era totalmente conciente de mis actos, sólo que no sentía la sensación de limitarme a lo que mi cabeza pensara.

—¿Y sentiste algún sabor?

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—No, fue como tomar agua.

Entonces como si de una película se tratara, las imágenes se acoplaron en su mente retrocediendo con rapidez hasta el día del juicio, cuando las gotas de la poción tocaron su lengua y el sabor amargo le quemó la garganta.

—En el juicio no me dieron Veritaserum.

Lily asintió con preocupación, Kingsley se cruzó de brazos.

—Valmorian te dio _Espinoletal_—Harry abrió los ojos confundido. Había leído aquel nombre en un archivo abandonado hacía años cuando trabajaba de Auror, y recordaba vagamente haberlo descartado por la ausencia de datos.

—¿Es a base de polvo de Azufre, cierto? —preguntó sintiendo la ira arder dentro de él.

Lily asintió con lentitud.

—Necesitaba confirmar si encontrabas alguna diferencia entre el Veritasrum y la otra—puntualizó. Parecía ansiosa por atar algún cabo—. Hace unas semanas dijiste que la poción te había parecido amarga, y después de que Scor fuera enviado a conseguir polvo de Azufre sólo tuve que recordar lo que nos enseñaron en pociones.

—¿Y eso fue…?—preguntó Harry, Lily suspiró.

—La poción de Azufre se usó hace siglos. Los magos se los daban a los reyes para que cometieran atrocidades bajo su mandato sin ser concientes de ello. Por eso existieron tantas masacres y cazas de brujos. Siempre había un mago oscuro detrás de ellos, querían gobernar, y lo hacían a través de los mismos soberanos. Cuando aquello se descubrió se eliminó la receta, y la utilización del polvo de azufre quedó como una leyenda.

—Por eso recordaba haberlo leído en algún lado—señaló Harry—, en algún archivo antiguo. El polvo era simplemente parte de la investigación del departamento de misterios.

—Y si llegó a tus manos en algún momento después de haber estado tantos años oculto debe haber sido a causa de Valmorian.

—Pero creí que sólo servía para intervenir objetos o retratos—dijo recordando el cuadro de Dumbledore.

—En eso te equivocas—interrumpió Kingsley después de haberse mantenido mucho rato en silencio—, el Polvo de Azufre es tan eficiente como un Imperius, y claro que funciona con personas. El polvo mismo interviene el alma. Te pone imágenes en tu cabeza, te hace creer que todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor es real.

—¿Y cómo se programa eso? ¿Cómo hizo él para hacerme creer que yo había asesinado a Arthur?

Lily miró a Scorpius, el chico tenía una expresión sombría poco propia de él, y sólo ahí Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran parecido con Lucius Malfoy. Descartó la idea inmediatamente, ya tenía demasiadas cosas de qué preocuparse.

—La poción trabaja con el último recuerdo más traumático—explicó él— .

Valmorian tramó todo desde un principio para que el incidente fuera lo suficientemente terrible como para recordarlo de manera constante—pausó y se rascó la cabeza—. Y no sólo eso. Sino que además intentó controlarlo con un Imperius para que matara a su propio suegro. Y aunque no lo consiguió, esa imagen mental aún seguía en su memoria. Usted se vio con el cuchillo en sus manos. Ese recuerdo era invaluable para llevar a cabo el plan.

—Pero yo escuché una voz que me ordenaba.

Lily se estremeció.

—No sé quién es este sujeto papá, pero si fue capaz de utilizar esa poción y más aún, utilizarla con todos los que estaban alrededor sin ser detectado, está claro que no es un mago común.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. No le estaba gustando el camino que llevaba la conversación, las ideas, los datos, todo se agrupaba en su mente formando un complicado puzzle que no tenía sentido. Ningún punto coincidía con el otro, le faltaban los detalles más importantes para saber finalmente quién era Athos Valmorian.

—Esa es la poción que Al le vio usar con Ginny—masculló él con furia— ese hijo de puta se mete en su cabeza.

—Y como los últimos recuerdos son todos con él, cree que esa relación es real—tembló Lily afirmándose al borde del escritorio conteniendo las lágrimas—. Esa poción doblega ante una orden pero no reemplaza las emociones—sollozó— si está actuando como una loca es porque lucha contra lo que siente.

Harry se levantó y la abrazó con ternura sintiendo las mismas ganas de llorar. Esa tarde cambiaría sus vidas, haría lo que fuera por terminar esa pesadilla.

—Vamos a rescatar a tu madre, y a James del poder de Valmorian—dijo sintiendo una chispa de emoción— su arma es la poción, si no puede usarla no tiene nada además de su varita.

—Pero la poción es constante. Una gran dosis puede durar meses, incluso años—dijo angustiada.

—Entonces tendremos que impedir que consiga más polvo—dijo sujetándola por los hombros y tratando de sostenerle una sonrisa— conozco a tu madre y es fuerte. Si ha aguantado por diecisiete años, podrá aguantar un par de meses. Deja que Whitemore haga el trabajo.

Lily suspiró y asintió con pesadumbre.

Un sonido en la puerta los distrajo. Dos voces y una discusión. A Harry se le aceleró el pulso, reconoció la voz de Albus, pero venía con alguien más y no podía distinguir la otra voz.

—¡Rápido transfórmate! —lo urgió Kingsley, pero entre los pliegues de la enorme túnica Harry no podía hallar su varita. Lily se interpuso delante de él justo cuando la puerta se abría y Albus entraba intentando bloquearle el paso a quien venía con él. Harry contó los segundos, si lo descubrían estaba perdido. ¡No podía acabar todo así!

—¡De verdad! ¡Kingsley está ocupado y me pidió que no dejara pasar a nadie!

—¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡Es importante! ¡Déjame pasar Albus Potter que tengo que hablar con Kingsley!

"_Potter"_

Harry procesó su apellido proveniente de la voz de la única persona que sería capaz de llamar a su hijo como tal aunque la sociedad lo tachara de culpable.

Miró la puerta y el rostro de una mujer se asomó empujando al chico que cayó de bruces al suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los asustados de Albus mientras la mujer se quedaba de pie completamente perpleja ante la puerta.

—Pero…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Lily balanceó su varita sin saber si usarla o no; Kingsley con Scorpius parecían estar en el mismo dilema. La mujer se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No comprendo…—susurró, y miró a la única persona que en ese momento le podía dar una explicación, Albus—: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Albus se levantó con lentitud viendo a la mujer y luego miró a Harry acongojadoo. Pero entonces éste dio un paso. No supo de donde salió el valor, pero su corazón latía como un desbocado, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de reír. Dio otro paso y apenas logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Hermione…—susurró. La mujer en sí no se parecía en nada a la muchachita que había sido su amiga. Ahora llevaba una melena corta y lisa, y sus ojos tenían unas notorias arrugas al igual que la comisura de sus labios y el dorso de sus manos.

La mujer se quitó las manos de la boca y avanzó con lentitud. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de Harry bajó los brazos y sus nudillos crujieron. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Una mano se estampó en su mejilla izquierda, y mientras veía luces producto del aturdimiento, sintió que algo se aferraba a su pecho con desesperación. Para cuando su cerebro logró asimilar lo que sucedía se encontró con Hermione llorando sobre él gritándole una sarta de palabras que apenas lograba comprender.

—¡…desgraciado! ¡Cómo no me buscaste! ¡Maldito ingrato, idiota, tarado! ¡No sabes todo lo que hemos llorado por ti, eres un maldito insensato, quién te crees qué eres! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí! ¡A mí que soy como tu hermana! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Harry logró esbozar una sonrisa divertida mientras Hermione se desquitaba a golpes en su pecho. No se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas mojadas producto de sus propias lágrimas. La detuvo por los codos para verla a la cara. Sí, era ella, la misma que conocía, con el mismo brillo en los ojos y la misma expresión de sabelotodo.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón—logró decir con la voz quebrada, y luego la abrazó con fuerza— Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, puedes tratarme como quieras, pero por favor dime que confías en mí, dime que estás de mi lado—le suplicó. Rogaba por un milagro y una esperanza. Ya le habían dicho que Hermione y Molly confiaban en él, ahora era la prueba de la verdad.

Hermione se sorbió la nariz y dejó de temblar. Se separó lentamente mirando al suelo y luego elevó la mirada, cerró los ojos para derramar un par de lágrimas y lo golpeó con el puño en el brazo.

—Idiota—se quejó— Todo este tiempo, todos estos años he confiado en ti. Siempre confié en ti, pero… ¡Dios Harry! ¡Estás vivo maldita sea! ¡Vivo! Después de que te habían dado por muerto—lloró— ¡Creí que habías muerto sin poder defenderte! ¡Quería ir a buscar tu cuerpo con Molly para poder darte un entierro digno, pero ni siquiera era posible porque seguía vagando sin vida! ¿Cómo crees que fue saber aquello? ¡Quería morir! ¡Quería ir a tu casa y asesinar a Valmorian con mis propias manos! ¡Por Dios Harry! ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! ¿Por qué no me buscaste? —miró desesperada al rededor, Lily sollozaba mientras que los demás hombres miraban con cautela sin saber qué decir— ¿Cómo fue posible que supieran y no me dijeran nada? —se giró con brusquedad hacia Harry— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Andas así por la vida mostrando tu cara? ¡Por favor Harry dime que no haz cometido ninguna locura! —dijo tocándole la cara como si lo inspeccionara.

Harry sintió que le abría los ojos y la boca con los dedos para ver si estaba todo en orden. Con suerte logró quitársela de encima empujándola para poder respirar.

—Espera, espera—dijo tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía— te lo contaré todo, sólo, déjame respirar.

Hermione volvió a sollozar y lanzó un grito aferrándose a él. Todos dieron un salto y luego ésta volvió a separarse con espanto.

—¡Debes quedarte aquí encerrado! ¡Merlín! ¡Valmorian vendrá al colegio! ¡Si te ve va a ser el fin! Hay que pensar un modo de dejarte oculto, ya tendrás tiempo de contarme, ¿qué vamos a hacer si te ven? Hay que…

—Hermione…

—Hay que buscar una forma, tal vez si te pones la capa… ¡no! ¡Poción multijugos! ¡Algo debe haber guardado en el colegio! Yo…

—¡Hermione! —gritaron todos. La mujer se quedó en silencio de inmediato y Kingsley se le adelantó tomándola de la mano.

—Por favor, siéntate—le pidió. Hermione siguió el camino sin quitar sus ojos de Harry hasta que el director la sentó en el asiento detrás del escritorio— ahora vas a poner atención porque no hay tiempo. Harry—llamó.

Obedientemente Harry se acercó a Kingsley para que éste le entregara la varita de Saúco, tal vez la había hallado en el suelo cuando intentó encontrarla en su túnica gigante. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Estás usando la varita de Saúco? ¡Creí que nunca lo harías!

—Larga historia—murmuró con pesadez. Pero Kingsley agitó la mano en el aire exigiendo orden.

—Colócatela en la cabeza y saca todos los recuerdos posibles desde el día de tu rescate hasta el de hoy—le ordenó. Harry comprendió de inmediato y concentró su mente en toda la historia que había vivido los últimos meses como para mostrárselo a Hermione— Lily, acerca el Pensadero—le pidió a la chica.

En pocos segundos Hermione se encontraba sumergida en los recuerdos de Harry. De vez en cuando sus hombros daban espasmos. Albus se acercó a él por un costado.

—¿Desde qué momento le mostraste? —quiso saber, Harry dobló la cabeza.

—Decidí mostrarle desde la última vez que la vi.

Harry agradecía que la magia surgiera un efecto rápido porque la historia que él había vivido los últimos diecisiete años Hermione la vivió en diez minutos.

Para cuando abandonó la fuente sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos, y su cara surcada de lágrimas.

—No puedo creerlo…—susurró mirando hacia todos los presentes, y detuvo su atención en Scorpius— tu padre es un héroe.

El chico se sonrojó.

—No realmente—susurró avergonzado. Harry supuso que él chico sabía de la historia de los Malfoy contra su amiga.

La mujer suspiró con temblores y luego se fijó en Harry.

—Si planeas conquistar a Ginny como ese tal Whitemore tendrás mucho éxito—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Harry se la devolvió y respiró con tranquilidad.

—Ya que sabes todo, debes ayudarme—le pidió, ella lo miró fijamente.

— Deberías haberlo pedido hace años, idiota—dijo refunfuñando. Se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia él— ¿Es en serio? ¿Neville y Hagrid? ¡¿Neville y Hagrid lo supieron antes que yo?

Harry levantó los hombros dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Hermione ya se había girado para ver al resto.

—¡Ustedes tres son unos hipócritas! —dijo apuntando a sus dos hijos y al director. Harry nunca imaginó ver a Kingsley con aquella expresión de desconcierto en su rostro— Sabían que con su abuela siempre hicimos hasta lo imposible por sacar a su padre de Azkaban—miró a Albus— Siempre te apoyé, te conté historias cuando nadie lo hacía— se acercó un paso y con un pequeño bolso que Harry no supo de dónde salió le pegó al chico en el brazo— ¡Eres un ingrato!

Por los quejidos de su hijo supuso que aquel bolso debía de tener un hechizo extensor, y no quiso saber qué podía contener en el interior.

—¡Lo siento! —se lamentó Albus tratando de esquivar los golpes— ¡Lo supe hace una semana!¡Lo juro!

—¿Y por qué no me avisaste? ¡Ingrato, idiota! —Insistió Hermione con los golpes persiguiendo al chico por la oficina. Hasta que Kingsley levantó su varita y una ráfaga de aire los dejó a todos en el suelo.

—¡Ya basta! Hermione, tú mejor que nadie sabes que estamos en medio de una posible guerra, así que te pido por favor que te comportes como la mujer que eres y dejes tus descargos para más tarde—exigió con la voz imponente que Harry tan bien recordaba de su época de Auror—. Ahora tenemos un plan para proseguir, Harry debe acercarse a Ginny y ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que eso se realice.

—¿De qué estás? —Hermione se levantó del suelo y se cruzó de brazos enojada— ¡Jamás lo impediría!

—¡Entonces compórtate y haz como si nada hubiera sucedido! —exigió. Harry nunca creyó ver a Hermione sin la palabra en la boca—. Tanto Lily como Albus saben hace muy poco la verdad y su reacción ha sido mucho mejor que la tuya. Incluso han sabido mantener la calma que es lo que hoy necesitamos para no delatarlo. ¿Estás en esto? Porque de lo contrario te agradecería que abandonaras el colegio.

—Kingsley…—susurró dolida, Harry se interpuso balanceando sus brazos y las largas mangas de la túnica.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo con tranquilidad—, tenemos que hallar una forma de trabajar en equipo sin que nadie meta la pata—puntualizó girándose para ver a Hermione, y la tomó por los hombros—. Tengo que entrevistarme con Ginny, y ya tenemos el plan listo. Todos están en sus posiciones. Debo bajar y hacerme cargo de mi parte. Tengo que enfrentarlos como lo hacía cuando éramos jóvenes, ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo—sonrió ella con pesadumbre, Harry movió la cabeza agradecido.

—Entonces por favor, te lo suplico. Deja que esto funcione. Después tendrás tiempo de golpearnos a todos y de escuchar la historia completa, pero debes jurar que no dirás nada. Esta es la última carta que tenemos y debo aprovecharla. Será la primera vez que aparezca en público como John Whitemore, delante de Ginny, de James, y de Valmorian.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no diré nada—y luego abrió los ojos con una media sonrisa— no puedo aceptar lo que está ocurriendo, se parece uno de mis viejos sueños. No sabes la cantidad de veces que te vi mientras dormía y trataba como loca de encontrar la solución para rescatarte. Pero nunca pude hacerlo. Y ahora, verte aquí, vivo, luchando…—respiró profundamente y sonrió como cuando se sacaba la mejor calificación—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Harry le sonrió con ternura y ambos se abrazaron, pero fue Hermione quien rompió el contacto. Se secó la cara con rapidez, se acomodó el bolso, su elegante chaqueta, y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Me prometes que estarás bien? —le preguntó Harry.

Hermione sonrió.

—¿Bromeas? Soy parte de la acción, no he hecho nada emocionante desde que terminaste con Voldemort. No sabes lo terrible que ha sido nuestra vida todos estos años viviendo a merced de ese sujeto.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tus hijos, y Ron?—la sola mención de su amigo le causó una rara sensación en su estómago, pero prefirió callar.

—Es gracias a ellos que he podido soportarlo—dijo sonriente y luego se frotó las manos— ¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Kingsley se rascó los ojos con una mano mientras se mantenía apoyado en el escritorio, todos lo miraron.

—Ahora vas a tener que ser como la buena alumna que eras, mantendrás la boca cerrada y harás como si Harry no existiera, ¿crees que puedas lograrlo?

Hermione apretó los labios con una expresión que exigía de su absoluto autocontrol.

—Por favor, Hermione…—le suplicó Harry.

La mujer suspiró.

—Por supuesto, Harry está vagando en una celda de Azkaban sin alma—dijo temblando.

Todos se miraron y esperaron a que la mujer cumpliera su promesa. No sería fácil para ella salir a compartir con toda la familia Weasley y quedarse callada. Pero Harry debía confiar, siempre fue una bruja brillante y esperaba que lo siguiera siendo.

—El espectáculo debe continuar—Susurró Lily. Albus y Scorpius asintieron con nerviosismo. Harry vio en ellos la alarma. Debían poner todo de su parte para impedir que Hermione metiera la pata.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

¡Al fin!

Creo que ya están cansados de mis disculpas, pero no me queda otra que volvérselas a pedir.  
Este mes es de locos. Cuando normalmente la mitad está saliendo de vacaciones yo estoy en el punto cúlmine de mi trabajo.  
Así que les agradezco a todos que me hayan esperado y seguido por Twitter dándome su apoyo.

Sobre el capítulo.  
Ya sé que les prometí a Ginny, pero necesitaba que Hermione apareciera antes. Ginny no puede saber la verdad antes que ella. Después de todo, Hermione es una de las que confiaba en Harry. Además, él necesita a su amiga para que le de consejos. Lily funciona bien por ese lado, pero sigue pensando como adolescente, y Hermione sabe más cosas que sus propios hijos. Será una buena compañía fraternal mientras lucha por Ginny.

No sé si la escena me habrá quedado muy propia de ella. Pero Hermione siempre fue tan impulsiva (en cuanto a actitud), que no me imaginaba una escena mejor que gritando y golpeando a todo el mundo. (O tal vez me quedé con la Hermione golpeadora de las películas). En fin, espero que se haya leído como ella.

En el siguiente capítulo, sí o sí, aparece Ginny y su escena con Harry.  
Y también se va a saber cómo fue que Hermione llegó al despacho.  
Y bueno, para los fanáticos que me pedían algo de Lily y Scorpius, espero que les haya gustado la paranoia de Harry. Como está contado desde su perspectiva no puedo hacer escenas de ellos como pareja, pero intentaré escribir más de los dos cuando sea posible.

Gracias a todos por leer. Y como el siguiente se viene muy bueno, tal vez esté listo antes de lo que imaginan.

¡Cariños a todos!

Y si no publico de aquí a fin de año, bueno, les deseo unas felices fiestas y qué el 2012 se venga increíble para cada uno de ustedes.

¡Gracias!

Anya.-


	24. El Encantador John Whitemore

**XXIII  
El Encantador John Whitemore**

Se pusieron de acuerdo en salir del despacho uno por uno. Hermione no podía levantar sospecha al andar sola por los pasillos, así que Lily salió con ella para hacer como si se hubiesen encontrado. Scorpius y Albus les siguieron después, dejando a Kingsley y Harry solos.

Después de un reconfortante abrazo con su mejor amiga, Harry sintió que tenía las energías revitalizadas. Parecía que Azkaban era simplemente una mala pesadilla que había tenido hace meses, los Dementores y el hambre eran un recuerdo viejo y lejano. Con Hermione y sus hijos de su lado todo parecía ser absolutamente normal, tenía la confianza suficiente como para creer que su vida estaba llevando un rumbo certero, que todo iba bien, como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Y con esa actitud abandonó el despacho.

Con Kingsley se separaron en la mitad del pasillo, y Harry ya podía escuchar el murmullo zumbador de la gente en el Gran Salón. Cuando llegó al rellano de la escalera sus ojos se fijaron en Neville que saludaba de manera cordial a una pareja, ambos se miraron por un instante, y justo cuando se iba a alejar con ellos por otro pasillo, éste hizo un movimiento de cabeza. La señal que esperaba para hacer su entrada.

Tomando aire avanzó los peldaños que le quedaban para entrar al Salón. Había un mar de cabezas de todos los colores y niños corriendo por todos lados. Alcanzó a divisar la alta e imponente figura de Nordieth a un costado de donde debía estar la mesa de Griffindor, sus ojos se encontraron y la mujer volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento que Neville. Harry avanzó otro paso más y miró a un costado, distinguió a Helen Gibbs, la jefa de Ravenclaw hablando con un grupo de padres, y a Hagrid, que hablaba animadamente con un grupo de niños pequeños que probablemente lucían emocionados al ver un semi gigante. Harry sonrió, esos niños algún día entrarían a Hogwarts.

Pero todo ese sentimiento de confort se esfumó cuando distinguió de lejos a Malfoy junto a su mujer. Se preguntaba qué diablos haría con ella ahí si ya no tenía hijos en el colegio, hasta que detectó a una muchachita asomarse por el costado de su madre, Calisto.

Harry abrió los ojos. La niña no tenía nada anormal, pero sí sabía que para ellos era una hazaña mostrar en sociedad a la única Malfoy de la familia que no podía hacer magia.

Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Scorpius que corría a abrazar a su hermana. Ella rió y Harry escuchó algo parecido a campanitas. Entonces ambos hombres se miraron de lejos, pero Malfoy apenas hizo un ademán de saludo. Si no querían levantar sospechas no podían hablar. Pero aún así le intrigaba que llevara a toda su familia a un colegio dónde ellos ya no pertenecían. ¿Qué diablos tramaba Malfoy al traer a toda su familia?

La respuesta llegó tan rápido que le sorprendió. La sangre se le congeló, y la ira comenzó a emerger desde lo más bajo de su ser. Conocía esa espalda y el peinado elegante. Más aún, conocía a la perfección esa chaqueta, la había visto en sueños, él mismo alguna vez la había usado, y ahora, Valmorian la lucía con orgullo frente a todos los presentes llevando a una mujer de su brazo. El corazón se le disparó, pero aguantó la incertidumbre al ver cómo el sujeto saludaba con cortesía a los Malfoy. Scorpius lo miró de soslayo, y Harry lo comprendió de inmediato, ahí estaba la distracción que tanto necesitaba.

Una media sonrisa se apoderó de su cara, nunca imaginó que bendeciría a un Malfoy por ser tan oportuno. Intentó mirar un poco más allá, porque apenas lograba distinguir unas delicadas manos agarradas del brazo de su enemigo. La garganta se le secó y comenzó a calcular la distancia. Al menos unos quince metros los separaban, no había forma que entre la multitud pudiera verla directamente a la cara.

Sólo tenía que aguardar, ya llegaría su momento. Fue entonces cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Se giró sobresaltado y encontró al menudo muchacho que en su primer día de clases lo había tenido que separar en una pelea.

—Willis—dijo aparentando tranquilidad, el chico le sonrió y atrajo con su mano a una mujer de cabello pajoso.

—Profesor, le presentó a mi madre, Clare Willis—dijo el muchacho, Harry le tomó la mano a la dama y le sonrió con cordialidad.

—Es un placer— Una incomodidad se apoderó de su pecho cuando ella suspiró al verlo fijamente. Harry le quitó la mano y se la escondió tras la espalda, carraspeó— ¿Les parece si comenzamos?

Les cedió el paso y les indicó el caminó que los llevaría al despacho tres pisos más arriba, muchos metros más de los que ya estaba separado de Ginny.

Cuando entró en la oficina suspiró, por el bien del chico debía mantenerse concentrado, su futuro dependía absolutamente de su reporte.

/

Para cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo Harry había sido visitado por al menos veinte alumnos de su grupo, y varias madres viudas y solteras le habían dejado sus coordenadas de chimenea y direcciones de correo. Se preguntó qué rayos había dicho o hecho para que las mujeres se hubiesen atrevido a coquetearle de manera tan descarada hasta tal punto de encontrarlo "recomendable" para ser padre de sus hijos.

Comprendía que Whitemore podía ser encantador, pero ni siquiera se había percatado de que la misma voz de su nuevo cuerpo era incluso más seductora de lo que creyó que podía ser. Así que fue al baño a hacer un par de gárgaras al menos para reacomodar un poco el tono.

Cuando llegó al Gran Salón el lugar estaba repleto de mesas redondas pero no todas estaban ocupadas. Con el ajetreo había olvidado por un momento que Ginny andaba por ahí, pero se limitó a mantenerse centrado en otras ideas para no meter la pata y verse muy obvio si se ponía a mirar cada una de las mesas.

Neville lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado. De inmediato un plato profundo rebosante de comida apareció delante de su nariz. Neville lo miró de reojo y se metió un pedazo de carne a la boca.

—¿Los viste? —masculló. Harry miró hacia el frente.

—Con Malfoy—contestó recordando a Valmorian y su chaqueta verde— lo quieren alejar del castillo— Neville gruñó.

—Ese desgraciado, ¿cómo se atreve a venir aquí?

—Sabe que estoy libre, probablemente sospecha que me puedo esconder en el colegio, después de todo es el segundo lugar más seguro—contestó llevándose un montón de comida a la boca, Neville asintió.

—Malfoy y su hijo han hecho un buen trabajo, se lo llevaron a Hogsmade.

Harry se atragantó y tuvo que agarrarse de la copa de vino para no asfixiarse. Neville le dio unas palmadas leves en la espalda tratando de evadir a los curiosos que miraban desde las mesas.

—¿Se lo llevaron, dices? —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos producto de la tos, Neville asintió con lentitud volviendo su vista al frente para parecer desinteresado.

—Lo invitaron a almorzar—explicó, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios—Ginny está totalmente sola.

Harry apretó los labios para no sonreír descaradamente, de lo contrario su corazón le saldría disparado por la boca.

—¿Sola? —preguntó con tranquilidad, se impresionó a sí mismo con tal control—, ¿cómo es posible que Malfoy lo haya convencido con tanta facilidad? Valmorian sospecha que yo podría estar aquí, no es idiota, no dejaría a Ginny sola conmigo rondando el colegio.

La mirada de Neville recayó sobre su plato, el bigote largo y caído le daba la graciosa expresión de un Schnauzer viejo.

—Bueno, sola totalmente no está, pero al menos se encuentra lejos de ese sujeto.

—¿Y con quien…?—Harry se detuvo y miró hacia el otro lado del comedor, como si buscara algo. No vio nada de lo que esperaba ver, pero ahora comprendía la situación— Está con James, ¿no?

—Parece su sombra, no la ha dejado sola ningún instante—suspiró Neville.

Los sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de Harry. Su familia completa estaba en esos momentos en el colegio, dispersada sí, pero al menos estaban todos juntos. Siempre quiso que llegara ese momento, y ahora que sucedía deseaba que James se alejara de su madre aunque tuviera muchas ganas de verlo. Se recriminaba a sí mismo temer de su propio hijo, pero no podía darse el lujo de fallar ante este plan. Ya tendría tiempo de rescatarlo a él también una vez que acabara con Valmorian.

—Descuida—interrumpió Neville, Harry volvió a la realidad para mirarlo de soslayo—, Albus estaba intentando alejarlo de Ginny, tienes que confiar en él.

Harry suspiró, ese era el trabajo de Albus, y si tenía suerte, con Hermione, Hagrid y Lily de su lado, tal vez podrían alejar a James el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella.

No pasó mucho rato cuando Neville tuvo que volver a otra nueva reunión. Lo vio alejarse del comedor con un padre viudo y sus tres hijos. Apenas pudo terminarse el delicioso plato de comida, sus entrañas no podían recibir nada más que retorcijones producto de los nervios. Le quedaban pocos chicos a los que entrevistar, había dejado a Lily para el final. El plan era no parecer ansioso, porque antes de hablar con Ginny, tenía que conocerla casualmente. Deseaba que Malfoy, hiciera lo que hiciera, retuviera a Valmorian lo más lejos y la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Dejó su plato a un lado y miró nuevamente las mesas redondas que estaba a sus pies. Sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró a Hermione hablando con Hugo sobre algo que desconocía, pero por la cara airada de su amiga concluía que lo estaba regañando por algo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el rostro de ella se iluminó, y Harry se impresionó de que no pegara un grito por saber que ambos estaban compartiendo el mismo espacio. Por el contrario, la mujer se mantuvo discreta y solamente emitió una risita que Hugo no supo entender por su cara de cuestionamiento.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó con aire formal por entre las mesas de los profesores hasta llegar a donde estaba el resto. Nordieth apareció a su lado silenciosamente y ambos caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra.

—Podrás hablar con tu mujer en mi despacho dentro de una hora—susurró ella con la voz profunda, Harry notó que apenas movía los labios para informarle su mensaje, y que aunque él la escuchaba nadie más podía hacerlo.

—Gracias—sólo pudo decir. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que el plan se pondría en práctica una vez que saliera del despacho con el último alumno que le correspondía de quinto.

La mujer se alejó sin siquiera escucharlo, pero no le importó. Tenía que dedicarle a esa hora todo su esfuerzo para que las cosas salieran bien, no sólo por el suyo propio, sino que por el de los alumnos a los que les tocaba entrevistar.

La siguiente media hora se mantuvo encerrado en su propio despacho junto con tres familias que pertenecían al mismo núcleo. Entre los alumnos eran primos y hermanos, y acortar el tiempo entrevistando a un grupo completo simplificaba la hora para poder ver a Ginny.

Durante las entrevistas intentó ser lo más honesto posible, aunque tampoco le gustaba dejar a sus alumnos mal parados ante sus padres por no saber ciertas hazañas. Se creía en la obligación de acusar a Nordieth por sus malas prácticas ante los alumnos que no podían hacer un hechizo y que luego dejaba sin apoyo educativo. Pero no podía abrir la boca ese día, mucho menos si la elfa le había entregado su despacho (uno de los más discretos de todos), para poder estar con Ginny.

Así que en los informes no le quedó otra que acusar la falta de atención de algunos alumnos en el poco interés de estos ante la materia. Cosa que por su puesto no era cierto. Muchos padres se veían interesados en su modo de enseñar, sobretodo los que tenían hijos en ambas clases, tanto en la de él como Nordieth, y ciertamente éstos notaban la diferencia entre un hijo y otro.

—Lorcan cada vez que nos escribe se emociona hablando sobre su clase—le contaba el padre de uno de sus alumnos de séptimo— pero Mary ni siquiera toca el tema de la profesora Cardinni.

—Créame, ambos enseñamos lo mismo pero con diferentes metodologías, eso es todo—contestaba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba lo mismo.

—¿Y es posible que mi hija pueda estar con usted? —insistía otra madre, Harry suspiró por décima vez esa tarde.

—No se permite—contestaba.

Si de él dependía habría abierto la boca, pero se recordaba a sí mismo que por estar con Ginny no debía ni siquiera tocar el tema de la profesora. Nordieth había sido muy inteligente, Harry sabía que toda esta patraña de ayudarlo el día de la reunión le traería más beneficios a ella que a él por el simple hecho de que era demasiado bueno como para acusarla delante de los padres.

Ahora tenía una deuda con ella. Ella le daba lo que él necesitaba, su oficina, a cambio de su silencio.

—Bonita forma de hacer amigos—masculló cuando salía del despacho. Hizo crujir sus hombros y la cabeza y caminó decididamente por el pasillo hacia el salón. No se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado la hora, y ahora venía el momento crucial. Sus manos se habían empapado y su corazón latía como adolescente en primera cita. La boca se le había secado y tuvo que toser un par de veces para poder humedecer su garganta.

Cuando llegó al salón quedaba poca gente y muchos padres se despedían de sus hijos. Harry suspiró, no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos por ninguna parte, y por suerte tampoco se veía a Draco, lo que significaba que aún mantenía a Valmorian lejos del castillo. Intentando ser disimulado buscó entre las mesas a Hermione, pero tampoco había rastro de ella, y fue en ese preciso instante cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Su corazón dio un salto y su estomago se calentó sintiendo vértigo. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y el rostro sonriente e iluminado de Lily se encontró con él.

—¿Cómo está profesor? —preguntó sonando casual, Harry tragó saliva, debía actuar como tal, no como padre.

—Señorita Weasley, qué sorpresa—dijo con una seguridad que no reflejaba para nada sus emociones. Lily sonrió.

—Quiero presentarle a alguien—dijo inclinando la cabeza de manera inocente, pero Harry sabía que aquello sólo significaba que el momento había llegado.

Los ojos de Lily se movieron hacia un costado del Salón donde estaban las puertas, Harry la imitó. No se había dado cuenta que estaba inclinado sobre su hija, así que lentamente fue cobrando su postura original sin despegar los ojos de la mujer que caminaba junto con Albus y otro muchacho directamente hacia él.

Tenía ganas de apretar los puños, de gritar, de llorar, aquello parecía el final que toda novela muggle debía tener, pero que sin embargo para él era casi como ser el protagonista de un chiste de mal gusto.

Sintió la mano de Lily sobre su brazo y lo atrajo hasta quedar frente a Ginny. Siempre había sido más alto que ella, pero Whitemore la sobrepasaba por casi dos cabezas. Esta vez la mujer que tenía en frente era mucho más distinta de lo que recordaba, aunque ciertamente seguía igual de hermosa.

Ella sonreía con cordialidad, su cabello rojizo caía en una simple onda sobre su hombro derecho mientras sostenía un mechón con una pinza en el lado izquierdo. Tenía los labios teñidos de rojo y las pestañas enmarcadas. Harry sólo la había visto maquillada en ocasiones especiales, y ahora le dolía recordar que aquella fachada era algo que Valmorian le obligaba a cumplir al ser su mujer. Apretó los dientes al imaginarse la escena y a su mente vinieron las palabras de Albus cuando le contó que ella comía poco para mantenerse delgada ante su "prometido".

Con cautela la miró. Sí, estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, una falda oscura y larga hasta las rodillas se ceñía a su cintura, y una blusa rosa de satín vestía su pecho. Las mangas eran largas y abombadas en las muñecas, lo que le daba un aire demasiado elegante para su gusto, y un collar de perlas adornaba el cuello que tenía sólo un botón desabrochado.

—Es un placer conocerlo finalmente—dijo ella con suavidad estirando la mano, pero Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo al escucharla hablar. Su voz seguía igual que siempre, dulce, firme y con ese dejo de simpatía que caracterizaba a los Weasley.

—El placer es todo mío—dijo galante olvidándose por un momento que estaban rodeados de personas. Sin pensarlo ni procesarlo concientemente, le tomó la mano y se la besó. Un tinte rojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Ginny que apenas quitó la mano para sonreír avergonzada. Una característica que Harry recordaba de la primera vez que se habían visto en el andén.

—Lily habla muchísimo de usted, dice que aprendió a hacer un Patronus gracias a sus consejos—contó, Lily sonrió orgullosa y Harry le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Repentinamente se sintió invadido por cientos de mariposas en su estomago y temió que sus piernas lo traicionaran.

—Lily tiende a lanzarle flores a todo el mundo, no soy tan bueno como ella dice—dijo sonriente mirando a la chica con advertencia. Aquello significaba que ella había hablado acerca de él con Ginny.

La mujer pareció cohibirse por un momento al verlo sonreír y dio un paso atrás para dejar delante de ella a los otros dos muchachos.

—¡Qué modales los míos! —dijo nerviosa sin mirarlo y con las mejillas sonrojadas— Profesor, estos son mis otros hijos, salieron del colegio hace un par de años—Con una mano atrajo a Albus, y con la otra, al que Harry no había querido mirar directamente, James.

—Es un gusto—saludó Albus con simpatía, pero James se mantuvo serio.

Harry movió la cabeza de Albus y se fijó en su hijo mayor. Del niño que había jugado con él en la plaza no quedaba nada, y le dolía. Estaba alto, pero muy delgado. Tenía la nariz aguileña como la de Ron y el cabello castaño con un corte elegante. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los ojos. Marrones, oscuros, con el glóbulo ocular irritado y unas marcadas ojeras oscuras. Los labios no se quedaban atrás, secos, pálidos, como si estuviera enfermo. Las mejillas las tenía hundidas y la piel pálida. El corazón de Harry se contrajo, tuvo ganas de llorar, de abrazarlo, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. No podía delatarse.

Tal vez si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes James habría sido atractivo, tenía la altura de los Weasley y un aire a su propio padre, James Potter señor. Pero el hechizo de Valmorian lo estaba consumiendo. Aunque vestía de manera juvenil con unos pantalones gastados y una camiseta con garabatos, su rostro no irradiaba vida.

—Es un gusto también conocerlo—dijo James finalmente. La voz era diferente a su apariencia, era vital. Y aquello lo tranquilizó en cierta medida. Tal vez aún quedaba un poco de su hijo en el interior de ese envoltorio escuálido y enfermo.

—El…el gusto es totalmente mío muchachos—saludó. Se odió a sí mismo por errar y ponerse nervioso. No era típico de Whitemore mostrarse inseguro y James no podía notarlo—. Es una lástima no haberlos conocido antes.

—No era necesario, la profesora Cardinni es extraordinaria—contestó James de manera impulsiva, Harry tensó los músculos de la espalda.

—No seas descortés James—lo regañó Ginny, y luego lo miró a él— debe disculpar a mi hijo, se ha comportado así desde que volvió de su viaje.

—¿Viaje? —preguntó Harry impulsivamente, pero trató de hacerlo sonar más como curiosidad.

—Sí, trabaja en el ministerio de magia—dijo Ginny con orgullo—le ha tocado viajar bastante estos meses. Tanto trabajo lo estresa un poco.

—No te metas en esto, ¿quieres? —le espetó James, Harry frunció el seño.

Entonces notó que Albus hacía unos movimientos con la cabeza. Lo alcanzó a notar de soslayo y comprendió que aquella información tenía que ver con Valmorian. No le costó atar cabos y darse cuenta que probablemente esos viajes eran para conseguir Polvo de Azufre. Y mucho menos tardó en descubrir que esa apariencia mortal de su hijo podía deberse no sólo a estar hechizado, sino que a ser víctima de algún siniestro experimento. Tensó los labios y sus brazos se pusieron rígidos. Valmorian estaba practicando con James en dosis más altas.

James se cruzó de brazos y Harry respiró hondo. Tenía que serenarse, toda su familia estaba justo ahí, debía sacar algo de partido. Ginny pareció dolida por la actitud de su hijo pero no le recriminó nada, actuaba totalmente sumisa.

Harry carraspeó.

—¿Les parece si comenzamos? —los invitó intentando sonar cordial. Con un brazo le indicó a Ginny el camino. Cuando la mujer hubo avanzado delante de él Albus le guiñó un ojo.

—¡James, prometiste que me ibas a acompañar a la cabaña de Hagrid! —se quejó Albus con voz molesta, James se giró rodando los ojos.

—Después de la reunión Al—contestó. Harry los miró curioso, pero por sobretodo le impresionó la actitud de James hacia su hermano, totalmente amigable y fraternal.

—Después de la reunión nos marcharemos a casa, ¡anda, lo prometiste! —insistió Albus, Harry tuvo el impulso de sonreír, pero se mantuvo en silencio siendo testigo del comportamiento de sus hijos. Sospechaba qué era lo que Albus quería provocar, tenía que intervenir.

—Pueden ir con tranquilidad, la reunión no durará mucho rato—acotó con simpatía, y se felicitó mentalmente por eso.

—¡No! —gritó James, todos lo miraron— tengo que acompañar a mamá.

Ginny frunció el ceño notoriamente y Harry soltó la sonrisa que tanto había intentado mantener a raya. A pesar de los años seguía recordando cada una de sus expresiones.

—Ya estoy bastante crecida como para que me sigas a todos lados James, acompaña a tu hermano.

James entrecerró los ojos y a Harry se le borró la sonrisa. El chico lucía siniestro.

—Me ordenaron que me quedara contigo, y no me voy a mover de tu lado. Nunca.

Y fue cuando Harry reconoció a la Ginny de la que se había enamorado. Los ojos de la mujer destellaron y elevó el mentón. Caminó dos pasos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a James.

—A ti nadie te ordena, soy tu madre y es a la única que debes hacer caso, ¿escuchaste? —lo regañó, James parecía furioso pero Harry no dijo nada— y yo te ordeno que salgas con Albus, no quiero que me sigas, ya tengo una sombra, no necesito otra más.

Fue el momento en que Harry curiosamente se sintió en familia. La Ginny que el conocía había sacado sus garras y se veía más hermosa que nunca. Sonrió como idiota hasta que sintió un codazo en las costillas. Lily le había llamado la atención y lo miraba con advertencia. Apenas logró percatarse cuando James dando largas zancadas había salido furioso por la puerta del Salón. Albus suspiró, le dio un beso a su madre y le susurró algo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar. Ginny le pasó una mano por la mejilla y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de él antes de que éste saliera persiguiendo a James.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba con Lily y Ginny solos en medio del pasillo.

—Profesor—lo llamó Lily, Harry se giró hacia ella— ¿es necesario que yo esté presente en la reunión?

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Claro que es necesario, ¿o acaso no quieres ver mi cara de decepción cuando vea tus calificaciones? —bromeó con dulzura, a Harry se le contrajo el estómago.

—Sabes que me va increíble en Defensas mamá, realmente no quiero perder mi tiempo en una reunión donde ya sé lo que el profesor Whitemore va a decir—resopló con aburrimiento y a Harry le impresionó la calidad actoral de su hija. Aunque en algún momento se sintió inseguro por no tenerla a su lado en la reunión. Los nervios hacían mella en él cuando Ginny la quedó viendo pensativamente.

—¿Qué opina profesor? —le preguntó Ginny directamente, Harry tensó los brazos. Lily le puso énfasis en su mirada, las intenciones de su hija eran obvias.

—No… no es necesario que los alumnos estén en la reunión si les va bien, sólo le debo entregar el informe—contestó nervioso, Ginny levantó los hombros.

—Entonces ve con tus hermanos, nos veremos a la salida—dijo sonriente, Lily asintió animosa y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Gracias!—exclamó, y movió la cabeza hacia Harry— nos vemos en clases.

—Por supuesto—le contestó inclinando la mirada misteriosamente, Lily le sonrió y cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de Ginny dio un salto agitando el puño en el aire.

—¿Dónde queda su oficina? —le preguntó Ginny, y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que ambos estaban solos en medio del pasillo. Su oficina quedaba tres pisos más arriba, pero la de Nordieth quedaba en el último detrás de un tapete y por sobre la torre de astronomía. Según muchos profesores, era la oficina con la vista más espectacular del valle que rodeaba a Hogwarts.

—Si no le molesta subir las escaleras…—sugirió con una sonrisa, Ginny se sonrojó y las mariposas en el estómago de Harry se convirtieron en aquel monstruo que había dormido durante años. Supuso que debía estar siendo encantador porque hasta ese momento todas las mujeres se habían sonrojado y suspirado de un modo similar a su esposa.

—Claro que no—contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A medida que avanzaban y subían cada escalón Harry le contó un poco sobre Whitemore. Ginny parecía curiosa por el uso de dos profesores para una sola materia y a la vez Harry intentaba explicarle todas las cosas posibles sin ponerse nervioso.

Más de una vez se comió un par de palabras y sus manos sudaron. Tener a Ginny a escasos centímetros de su propio cuerpo era irreal. Intentaba memorizar cada nuevo gesto e impregnar su nariz con aquel sutil perfume dulce del cuál desconocía los ingredientes. En algún momento olvidó de qué hablaban e ignoraba si estaba siendo coherente con sus respuestas porque varias veces había contestado con una tontería.

Su corazón estaba vuelto loco y su estomago dolía con aquel monstruo adolescente que había despertado. Ella sonreía, y sólo Merlín sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba para él. Parecía feliz, aunque sabía que no lo era. Seguramente detrás de sus gestos la manipulación de Valmorian seguía intacta, y aunque lucía cordial y amable frente a todo el mundo la orden del sujeto prevalecía. En ese momento se sintió miserable, tal vez Whitemore podía ser encantador, tal vez algo de la esencia del mismo Harry Potter podía salir a la luz, pero ella seguiría pensando a Valmorian como el amor de su vida.

Para cuando llegaron al último piso y atravesaron el puente colgante de la torre de astronomía, Harry divisó el tapete donde Nordieth ocultaba su oficina.

—Ya llegamos—anunció, Ginny miró a su alrededor.

—Olvidaba lo alejado que estaba del resto del colegio—comentó nerviosa, y Harry logró divisar unas extrañas manchas negras en el rostro de ella que desaparecieron casi al instante. Parpadeó pero no las volvió a ver.

—Es la oficina de Nordieth Cardinni—le contó, Ginny asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé, he estado antes aquí.

—Entonces no tiene porqué ponerse nerviosa—la incitó con amabilidad. El hechizo del Polvo estaba haciendo mella en el subconsciente de Ginny. Comprendió que era muy posible que una de las órdenes de Valmorian fuese que no estuviera a solas con ningún hombre en algún lugar apartado.

Ginny volvió a mirar alrededor y apretó los labios asintiendo lentamente.

Harry apartó el tapete y un corto y alto pasillo iluminado con una antorcha apareció delante de sus ojos. Ambos avanzaron un par de pasos hasta llegar a una puerta doble. Harry puso la mano en el pomo y ésta se abrió casi instantáneamente. Entonces se vio en la obligación de colocar una mano delante de sus ojos. Lo que los profesores decían sobre ese despacho no era ni la mitad de lo que realmente podía ser.

La oficina era circular y toda la pared que daba al Este estaba hecha de ventanales gigantes que llegaban hasta el techo. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas de ramas, enredaderas y árboles frutales, y el techo estaba hechizado como el del gran Salón. Sobre ellos caía una impalpable lluvia de copos de nieve que desaparecían antes de tocar el suelo, y una muchachita media verdosa y transparente se fundió con el tronco de uno de los árboles. Harry parpadeó sorprendido, en toda su vida como mago jamás había visto una ninfa, y por su puesto, jamás creyó que vería una dentro de una oficina. Nordieth tenía un pequeño pedazo de su mundo. Se sintió como un idiota al comprender que para ella su historia con los enanos seguía siendo un pasado doloroso, más aún si su propia vida era casi eterna.

—La última vez que vine ella no estaba—dijo Ginny señalando el árbol cuyo tronco estaba enredado y lleno de nudos que se comunicaban con altas ramas en forma de brazos— es algo tímida.

—Nunca había visto una…—confesó Harry dándose cuenta que el árbol tenía la sutil figura de una muchacha, el ceño de Ginny se frunció.

—¿Es cierto? —le preguntó curiosa— un auror de mundo como usted ¿jamás ha visto una ninfa?, no me lo creo.

—Bueno, se esconden en los bosques primitivos y nunca tuve la oportunidad de meterme en uno—dijo levantando nervioso los hombros, Ginny se pasó casualmente una mano por el cuello desviando su mirada. Harry notó que volvía a sonrojarse y se preguntó qué diablos había hecho o dicho para causarle aquello.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y ella carraspeó apartándose bruscamente.

—¿Le parece si comenzamos? —insistió— Quiero saber todo sobre mi hija.

Se fue a sentar en la silla frente al escritorio de Nordieth cuyas lámparas de aceite estaban afirmadas por las mismas enredaderas que colgaban de las paredes, y Harry la siguió viendo la ornamentación con curiosidad. No se sorprendió cuando apareció la ficha de Lily mágicamente frente a él.

—Vaya, ¿por dónde empezar? —murmuro intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos. Ginny junto sus manos sobre el escritorio y elevó los hombros.

—Yo... necesito saber…—le dijo con tono sugerente, Harry frunció el ceño levemente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó. Ginny desvió la mirada y contempló una flor carnívora en un rincón que parecía estar dormida, su cuerpo delicado subía y bajaba como si respirara— ¿Señora Weasley?

Ginny se volvió a él. Sus ojos castaños estaban oscuros y la pupila dilatada, Harry había visto esa mirada en muchas personas y comprendía lo que significaba. Miedo.

—Yo… necesito saber sobre Lily, quiero que me cuente todo sobre ella. Cómo se comporta, con quien se junta, qué hace cuando no está en el colegio, todo. —la voz de la mujer se quebró suplicante, Harry afirmó la ficha de Lily y la dejó a un lado.

—Lily es una buena chica, y una buena alumna—dijo sintiendo una ola de cariño en su pecho, su hija era sensacional—. Aprende rápido, es lista, y no causa problemas.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

—¿Está seguro de eso? —insistió, Harry comenzó a sudar.

—Claro que sí, de lo contrario se lo diría. — Ginny suspiró recostándose en el respaldo de la silla, Harry se preguntaba a dónde diablos quería llegar— ¿hay algún problema?

Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia todos lados, actuaba como si buscara una salida, hasta que Harry sintió el estúpido impulso de agarrarle una mano. El contacto fue casi eléctrico, ella se detuvo y él sintió las locas ganas de besarla ahí mismo. Seguía igual de suave que siempre, igual de cálida. Su corazón se volvió loco, tragó saliva y ella no le quitó los ojos de encima. Se mantuvieron así, mirándose fijamente hasta que el cerebro de Harry le recordó que estaba arriesgándolo todo por sus hormonas descontroladas. Carraspeó y le soltó la mano alejándose de ella. No sabía si decepcionarse por la lejanía o alegrarse al ver que los ojos de ella se apagaban ante su movida.

—Me preocupa—le soltó, Harry inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo con ella?

Ginny pareció pensar la respuesta un segundo.

—Es…sólo que… es decir…—Ginny bufó y lanzó un resoplido levantándose del asiento. Harry dio un saltó ante la sorpresa y contempló a su esposa moverse nerviosa como león enjaulado.

—Por favor Gin…evra—dijo. Se levantó justo en el momento en el que ella lo quedaba viendo sorprendida— señora Weasley—corrigió con rapidez insultándose mentalmente. No podía ser tan idiota.

—Casi me llamó por mi sobrenombre—susurró sorprendida, Harry sintió que sus orejas se calentaban. Sí, estaba actuando como un reverendo idiota.

—Lo lamento, Lily habla tanto de usted que…

—Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así—confesó. Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Ah?

Nuevamente: idiota. Su vocabulario se había reducido al de un infante. Para su sorpresa, Ginny sonrió.

—Es una larga historia.

—Me encantaría escucharla—contestó por inercia, y le dio ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Cómo se llamaba el hechizo para controlar la lengua?

Nuevamente Ginny sonrió, pero esta vez soltó una risita. Harry juró escuchar un coro de ángeles. Tal vez estaba muerto y no lo había notado.

—Tal vez otro día—dijo con un tono que a Harry le pareció sumamente coqueto. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era idea suya o su propia esposa le había propuesto un nuevo encuentro?

—No estaría mal—contestó. Y se mordió la lengua. Pero en serio. Fue tan fuerte que le dolió. Años y meses de planes arrojados a la basura por culpa de la ansiedad hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente. Las cosas no podían terminar así.

Pero Ginny volvió a reír, y se asustó. Tal vez realmente estaba muerto. Las cosas simplemente no podían estar saliendo tan bien con ella. Conocía a las mujeres, al menos sabía lo que Whitemore causaba en ellas. Y después de una tarde entera de coqueteos por parte de las madres solteras y viudas, podía asegurar colocando las manos en el fuego que Ginny realmente estaba coqueteando de manera descarada con él.

Pero no. Tenía que parecer profesional. Tenía que sacarle información.

Carraspeó.

—Tal vez cuando Lily necesite una nueva reunión—agregó intentando arreglar la situación que se estaba viviendo, pero Ginny pareció decepcionada.

—Claro, cuando Lily lo necesite—asintió con lentitud.

Harry sonrió y Ginny bajó la mirada al suelo. Ambos estaban a una distancia prudente, pero a él le sobrecogió notar lo agotada que lucía su esposa. En esos mismos instantes habría dado lo que fuera para detener el tiempo y besarla ahí mismo. La cercanía era dolorosa, su perfume le recordaba pasajes de su pasado que creía olvidados y se odió por eso. No podía haberla olvidado.

¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle tanto daño a una familia y lograr que dos personas que se amaban tanto terminaran separadas? Detrás de la figura de mujer madura y elegante se escondía la que él amaba. Tenía plasmados el dolor y el sufrimiento en sus ojos, como si lidiara una batalla interna. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta que llevaban demasiado rato mirándose sin dirigirse la palabra, y ella se había acercado lo suficiente como para que él pudiera contarle las pecas, aún notorias, de la nariz.

—Sus ojos…—susurró Ginny moviendo los suyos de un lado a otro. Harry se inclinó hacia atrás para impedir el acercamiento, aunque la situación era realmente tentadora. Juraba que el corazón le saltaría hasta por los ojos si ella seguía acercándose.

—¿Mis ojos? —preguntó con una risita, Ginny se sonrojó, pero rápidamente

se alejó cubriendo perturbada la boca con la mano. — ¿le pasa algo? —preguntó asustado. Ella lo miró.

—No… no es nada sólo…—un espasmo remeció sus hombros y Harry sujetó la varita disimuladamente bajo su túnica.

—¿Señora Weasley? —Harry se acercó pero Ginny dio un pasó hacia atrás asustada.

—¡No! ¡No se me acerque!

Harry se asustó. Ginny temblaba.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —quiso saber intentando aparentar calma, pero ella lloraba.

—No… no puedo, por favor, déme el informe de mi hija par salir de aquí—le suplicó estirando el brazo sin verlo a la cara. Pero Harry no le hizo caso.

—No—le contestó, ella se giró sorprendida. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero ahora su orgullo estaba por sobre el temor a ser descubierto. No había llegado tan lejos para que ella se marchara sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

—¿Disculpe? —exigió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Disculpe usted, pero no puedo dejar que se marche sin antes haber estudiado el caso de Lily como lo he hecho con todos mis alumnos.

Ginny pareció inflarse, Harry juró haber visto chispas.

—Conozco perfectamente bien a mi hija como para saber acerca de su comportamiento—dijo resuelta, Harry frunció el ceño.

—No parecía segura de eso cuando entró a la oficina y me preguntó si todo andaba bien con ella—le espetó cruzándose de brazos, Ginny lo miró escandalizada.

—¿Cómo se atreve…?

—Me atrevo como el tutor y maestro de su hija, ahora si me disculpa le voy a pedir que tome asiento para acabar la reunión.

Un dejo de triunfo se infló en el pecho de Harry y dibujó una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de incredulidad de su mujer. Esa era la Ginny que conocía.

—No me pienso quedar—le dijo con voz queda. Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo…?

Entonces notó como una mancha negra se propagó por la mejilla de Ginny tan rápido como desapareció. Los ojos de la mujer de inmediato se apagaron. Pero lo que vino después descolocó a Harry.

Ginny se agarró la cabeza y lanzó un grito de horror retrocediendo y tropezando con todo hasta chocar con la pared. Harry saltó literalmente hacia ella para impedir que se diera golpes contra los objetos. La agarró por los brazos y en lugar de sentir emoción por el contacto, sintió pánico. Los ojos de Ginny eran dos cuencas negras.

—¿Qué demonios…?—susurró viendo su propio reflejo en la oscuridad de esos ojos. Ginny parpadeó y agitó la cabeza como loca. Forcejeó con Harry tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero él la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

—Señora Weasley escuche—le pidió con fuerza, pero Ginny seguía forcejeando— Ginevra por favor…—insistió, pero ella comenzó a atacarlo con patadas en las piernas. Harry no podía soltarla para agarrar su varita, así que la estampó contra la pared y gritó: —¡GINNY DETENTE!

Ella se detuvo y en un parpadeo rápido sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó confundida. Harry frunció el ceño sin soltarle los brazos.

—¿Cómo que qué ha ocurrido? —le dijo incrédulo, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame ir, por favor…—le suplicó. Harry sintió un alivió en su corazón al escucharla llamarlo de ese modo tan impersonal, pero verla llorar sólo le causaban unas ganas locas de abrazarla, besarla y prometerle protección.

—No hasta que me digas qué es lo que ocurre—tal vez, si estaba en algún tipo de transe soltaba la verdad. La bipolaridad de esa mujer no era normal. Algo muy raro había ocurrido y Harry sospechaba que la poción tenía algo que ver.

Ginny movió la cabeza lentamente y miró sus ojos con insistencia.

—Tus ojos…—repitió, Harry no entendió, ella continuó— Me recuerda a alguien… pero…

—¿Pero…?—insistió Harry con cada sentido atento a sus palabras. Estaban demasiado cerca y aún no la soltaba, si seguía así dudaba que su corazón pudiera seguir soportando un segundo más.

Entonces Ginny lo empujó con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para hacerle daño. Harry se alejó dando tropiezos hacia atrás, ella lo miró con angustia.

—Pero no sé a quién, y duele…—susurró hipando— no sabes cómo duele no recordar. Y no sé por qué ese recuerdo que no conozco me mata por dentro.

A Harry se le desencajó la boca, no supo qué decir, Ginny se secó las lágrimas y caminó hasta el escritorio sin mirarlo para recoger la carpeta de Lily. La guardó bajo su brazo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿No piensa despedirse? —soltó Harry sin pensar. Ella se giró antes de tocar el pomo.

Se quedó en silencio un instante y Harry contempló dos manchas rosadas por encima del enrojecimiento de las lágrimas.

—¿Para qué? Si seguramente nos volveremos a ver—murmuró— y no me trates de usted, creí que había quedado claro.

Y salió del despacho dejando a Harry más confundido que nunca.

/

—¿Y se fue así, sin más? —insistió Lily, Harry movió la cabeza.

—Así es—asintió con pesadumbre, aún tenía en su cabeza el rostro de su mujer y el aroma penetrante en sus pulmones.

—Está claro que es la poción—dijo Albus levantándose de golpe del sofá, todos lo miraron—. Me ha pasado. Cada vez que ella vuelve a ser la persona que es repentinamente cambia de personalidad.

—Pero la mancha negra…—dijo Lily.

—Creí que era problema mío, de mis ojos, que estaba viendo mal. Pero entonces ¿por qué también la vio papá?

El silencio reinó por unos instantes. Encerrados en el despacho de Nordieth, Kingsley, los Malfoy, Hagrid, Nordieth, Neville y los Potter se miraban unos a los otros.

—Tal vez tengamos pronto una respuesta para eso—dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio, todos lo miraron, pero fue Scorpius quien habló.

—Es probable que no tardemos en descubrir qué es lo que ocurre, o quién es este sujeto—dijo, y Harry se sintió incómodo al ver como intercambiaba una mirada con Lily.

—¿Pasó algo en Hogsmade? —quiso saber Neville, Draco movió la cabeza.

—Nada que no pudiéramos controlar, por suerte algo de las ideas Mortifagas quedan aún en mi cerebro—dijo con una sonrisa lasciva, pero a Harry le pareció que sonreía con orgullo.

—Le colocamos una droga muggle en la bebida antes que pudiera darse cuenta—dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos—. Valmorian se cree muy inteligente en el mundo mágico, pero desconoce el muggle por encontrarlo insulso e inutil

—Idiota—escupió Hagrid. Scorpius apretó una sonrisa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lily, Harry se agarraba con sus manos como garras al borde del sillón donde estaba sentado.

Scorpius se movió y sacó de debajo de su túnica un papel amarillento. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro era tan siniestra como la de su abuelo Lucius.

—Nos firmó el permiso para entrar al herbolario—dijo ampliando su sonrisa, Lily lanzó un gritito entusiasta—. El idiota ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo.

—Creyó que era un permiso para despedir a un sujeto que trabaja con Scor—rió Draco, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿ Y qué va a pasar cuando Valmorian descubra que el sujeto no fue despedido?

Scorpius lanzó una risa. Estaba eufórico, probablemente orgulloso de haber conseguido la prueba que necesitaban tan fácilmente.

—Stan renunció esta mañana, pero Valmorian estaba tan alucinado por la droga que lo olvidó por completo—dijo el chico sonriéndole a Lily, Harry rodó los ojos—, cuando él llegue al ministerio mañana Stan no va a estar y sólo va a recordar haberlo despedido.

—¡Eres brillante! —gritó Lily saltando sobre él, Harry quiso decir algo pero sólo pudo fruncir una sonrisa. Algo muy dentro de su pecho le decía que no estaban las cosas del todo bien. Albus no celebraba y se preguntaba qué cruzaría por la cabeza de su hijo.

En la oscuridad la luna se ocultaba tras una nube gris mientras Nordieth, ajena a todo lo que se desarrollaba en su oficina, miraba por la ventana. Harry la miró y sus ojos repentinamente se encontraron, pero en los de ella encontró algo que nunca habría imaginado ver: miedo. Del más fuerte, y el más terrible.

La luna se ocultó finalmente tras la nube, y el valle del bosque prohibido quedó a oscuras.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

¡Finalmente! Al fin Harry y Ginny se encontraron.

Me costó hacer la escena porque no podía ser romántico, y como Harry jugaba contra el tiempo no podía darse el lujo de pensar en su historia de amor cuando sólo tenía minutos para que Ginny conociera a Whitemore.

¿Les pareció raro lo que pasó? Bien, esa es la idea.

Espero que me perdonen los que esperaron violines y rosas, pero es imposible. Trato de ser realista y hago las escenas pensando en cómo reaccionaría una persona normal ante una situación complicada como ésta.

En fin, a este fic ya le van quedando pocos capítulos. Al principio creí que serían unos diez, pero viendo para donde voy tal vez sean unos seis o siete.

En el próximo Scorpius tendrá más protagonismo, y se sabrá qué pasó con Hermione, Ron (sí, estaba Ron en el colegio) James y Valmorian.

También aparecerá Hugo, (debo ir metiendo a la familia poco a poco)

En fin, gracias por leer, y esta vez no tardé tanto ¿o sí?

Cariños a todos y un abrazo grande.

Anya.-


	25. El Árbol de los Malfoy

**Sé que las disculpas no son suficientes por semejante retraso.  
Honestamente tuve un momento de lapsus donde me sentaba frente al computador y no salía nada. Y además, por causas de trabajo usé mi tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas, así que no escribí nada. Pero aquí está, listo y completo.  
Es un capítulo crucial, aquí comienza el inicio del fin. Serán 30 capítulos, así que ya pueden ir haciendo conjeturas con lo que sucederá a continuación.  
Gracias a todos los que me leen, y aunque sé que con estos semejantes retrasos pierdo lectoras de todos modos lo hago con cariño para cada uno de ustedes.**

**Desde ya pido disculpas si hay errores ortográficos, gramaticales o de cualquier otro tipo. Si tienen preguntas o sugerencias les agradecería que me lo dijeran para arreglarlo, sobretodo en estos capítulos que tienen muchísima información y tal vez no se entiendan algunas cosas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Anya.-**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV**

**El Árbol de los Malfoy**

"_Cuando la sangre se hereda como oro y vos brilláis como la plata, escondido seréis, muerto o incomprendido. Pero no esperéis que la familia tienda una mano, porque os habéis mancillado su nombre.- Abraxas Malfoy"_

Sus ojos se fijaron en la delgada lluvia que golpeaba la ventana. Estuvo todo el día con los nervios de punta y con el corazón palpitante. Una vocecita graciosa llamó su atención y se giró para sonreírle a un pequeño niño que jugaba en el suelo con algunos juguetes. Un temblor recorrió su espalda mientras su memoria le traía recuerdos que le hacían arder el cerebro. Se apretó el tabique de la nariz y luego se pasó la mano por la cara, su cabello abruptamente cambió de un verde pálido a un gris cenizo.

—¿Aún no te vas a dormir? —preguntó una voz femenina, Teddy se giró. Sus ojos estaban caídos y cansados, una imagen deprimente para alguien tan joven.

—No puedo—dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomando al niño en brazos—, estoy preocupado.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Aún quedan dos semanas para luna llena, ¿qué ocurre? —quiso saber. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla— ¿Ted?

El cabello volvió a cambiarle de color a un púrpura opaco, la mujer se alejó asustada. Él entornó la mirada hacia el campo que lucía tras la ventana empapada.

—Tengo estos sueños despierto otra vez…

—¿Otra vez, amor? —insistió ella preocupada, el niño se quejó y Teddy se lo entregó a su esposa— ¿qué fue ahora?

—Sigo viendo a… Harry—murmuró. Sus labios se fruncieron y la piel se le erizó, la mujer sostuvo al niño con un brazo mientras con el otro aferraba con fuerza la muñeca de su marido.

—Debes revisar esas imágenes cariño, no es normal que sueñes con él despierto. El pobre sujeto está muerto, tu conciencia te está matando.

Teddy abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, sus manos sudaban frío.

—Eso es lo que me aterra, ¿por qué mi conciencia me hace sentir culpable por algo que nunca he hecho?

Ella suspiró y le dio un beso en la cabeza al niño que estaba en sus brazos, sus ojos se fijaron en los oscuros de él.

—¿Puedes estar seguro de eso? Nunca más volviste a saber de él.

—¡Porque el tipo era un asesino!

—¿Según quién, Ted? —le espetó su esposa, el niño soltó un gemido—, después de que lo metieron a prisión nunca más volviste a verlo, sólo te quedaste con las versiones de la familia. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que las cosas que pasaron son tal y cómo las presenciaste? ¡Eras un niño Ted!

—Pero yo lo vi…—murmuró con agonía—… lo recuerdo, pero…

—Pero no estás seguro si eso es real—añadió ella—me lo has repetido cientos de veces. Creo que deberías ir a Azkaban y averiguar qué ocurrió.

El cabello de Teddy repentinamente cobró un tono fucsia tenue.

—¿Crees que deba hacerlo?

La mujer sonrió y abrazó al niño para acomodarlo mientras se dormía en su hombro.

—Creo que tienes que hacer lo correcto, pero sólo tú sabes como hacerlo.

Le dio un beso suave en los labios y se alejó hacia la puerta, Teddy, aún con el cabello fucsia, se quedó en silencio un instante antes de llamarla.

—Victoire— ella se giró— gracias.

Ella le lanzó un beso y cerró la puerta. La lluvia afuera había terminado.

/

Harry recibió un gran vaso de cerveza sin siquiera fijarse que la mesera le estaba coqueteando. Hagrid le sonrió a la mujer intentando llamar su atención pero a diferencia de Harry, éste fracasó en el intento.

—Ya déjalo, Hagrid—rió Neville desde el otro lado de la barra— no te va a regalar otra cerveza sólo por sonreírle. Si Olympe supiera que le estás coqueteando a la hija de Rosmerta te corta en dos.

Hagrid refunfuñó.

—Sólo quiero que me regale una cerveza como lo hizo con Harry—se quejó mirando su vaso vacío. Harry suspiró.

—Lo hace porque le gusta Whitemore—dijo desanimado. Su vaso estaba medio lleno y le parecía poco apetitoso. Tenía la mente puesta en Ginny, en sus ojos, en su aroma, en su cara de mujer adulta.

Los años no habían pasado en vano para ella, y aunque se notaban sus años seguía siendo igual de hermosa ante sus ojos. Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando la recordó vestida como dama de alta sociedad, y aborreció la imagen. Ginny siempre fue tajante en cuanto al dinero, y aunque nunca les sobró para vivir bien, ella jamás quiso verse ostentosa. Siempre cargaba vestidos ligeros y ropa liviana que en ningún caso revelaba su estatus. Así que verla con aquel fino traje en la reunión no hacía más que incrementar su odio hacia Valmorian. El sujeto no sólo le había comprado ropa nueva a su esposa, la había obligado a usarla y a lucirla como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra.

La mano que sostenía su vaso tembló y parte de la cerveza saltó al mesón.

—¡Harry! —gritó Neville agitando la mano sobre sus ojos. Harry parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta de que mantenía la mirada fija y con odio hacia un punto en medio de la pared. Neville lo escrutó seriamente—¿Estás bien?

—No Neville—admitió— no estoy bien, ni lo estaré hasta no salvar a mi familia de las garras de Valmorian.

Hagrid se irguió en su sitio nervioso.

—No digas su nombre en voz alta—susurró, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿No me digas que tampoco puedo decir su nombre como Voldemort? —espetó furioso, algunas personas alrededor se voltearon alteradas, Neville lo agarró por los hombros y lo obligó a agachar la cabeza.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —le pidió enojado— ¡No puedes gritar eso en público! Aún el tema causa sensibilidad, ¡deja de llamar la atención!… ¡y de beber!

Neville le quitó el vaso de las manos y Harry se desquitó del agarre con una sacudida.

—Cobardes…—murmuró— le tienen miedo a un muerto cuando el verdadero peligro está a la cabeza del ministerio de magia.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—sugirió Neville, Hagrid le dio la razón. Harry se levantó de la mesa sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Sólo había bebido medio vaso de cerveza y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Fueron caminando hacia el castillo seguramente esperando a que el aire frío enfriara la su cabeza, y algo funcionó.

Para cuando estaba instalado en la oficina de Kingsley el dolor de cabeza había pasado, pero la rabia acumulada seguía ahí.

—¿Acaso no estás usando la cabeza? —le dijo Kingsley masajeándose las sienes y recostado en el sillón tras el escritorio— ¿Cómo gritas el nombre de Valmorian? ¡Sabes que puede tener espías cerca! Este sujeto sabe que andas libre y que podrías venir a ocultarte al castillo, pero si vas a Hogsmade a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos creo que es mejor que te apuntes a ti mismo con una flecha que diga "¡Hey, amigo, aquí estoy!"

Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Estás gracioso hoy, no?

Kingsley achicó los ojos.

—Para nada—dijo, y se inclinó hacia delante apuntándolo con el dedo— escúchame bien Potter: comprendo que hayas tenido algún revuelco mental en esa cabezota tuya después de ver a Ginny, pero si te queda un poco de sentido común intenta pensar como el mago que eres y recuerda que si te vas a la mierda nos mandas a la mierda a todos, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Harry se echó hacia atrás agarrándose a los brazos de la silla, Kingsley no sólo estaba enfadado sino que además parecía nervioso.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó directamente, Kingsley achicó los ojos.

—Hagrid necesito que salgas, por favor—le ordenó al gigante que haciendo una mueca salió de la oficina. El silencio reinó mientras Harry intentaba comprender el nerviosismo del director.

—¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —pidió, pero Kingsley ni siquiera lo miró.

—¿Crees que mereces saber lo que pasa después de tu comportamiento? —le reprochó, Harry se movió incómodo en su asiento.

—Ya dije que lo sentía—dijo cansado—¡pero el tema de Valmorian me saca de quicio!

—Entonces te aguantas—le exigió el otro—, vas a escuchar su nombre por un largo periodo, así que, o te acostumbras a escucharlo o te devuelves a Azkaban, ¿entendido?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

—No estarás hablando en serio…

—Yo nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca, he hablado más serio en toda mi vida—dijo lenta y pausadamente. Harry entornó los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Serías capaz de entregarme?

—Si sigues causándome dolores de cabeza como lo haces, sí—puntualizó masajeándose las sienes. Harry infló los labios y soltó una gran cantidad de aire. Después de haberse encontrado con Ginny parecía que nada iba a su favor.

—Me vas a decir lo que está pasando—le pidió más calmado, Kingsley lo miró como si lo evaluara, pero luego pareció decidir que estaba siendo muy duro y su semblante se relajó acentuando sus facciones.

—Draco hizo un descubrimiento—explicó, Harry se removió incómodo.

—¿Qué sería? —preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Kingsley se pasó una mano por la boca y luego la bajó hasta la barbilla.

—Después de analizar el baúl de Abraxas se dio cuenta que habían papeles inservibles que no le eran de utilidad, hasta que Scorpius se puso a husmear.

—¿Y? ¿Encontró algo interesante?

Kingsley asintió con lentitud.

—En efecto, sí—admitió, y se levantó del asiento.

Caminó arrastrando su túnica hasta la ventana y se detuvo para contemplar el cielo nublado.

—¿Kingsley?—insistió Harry intrigado, el director giró su cabeza quedando de perfil. Las sombras de la ventana proyectaban líneas rectas que lo hacían parecer una estatua tallada.

—Draco iba a eliminar muchos papeles que tenía el baúl, la mayoría eran archivos, datos viejos y números de cuenta que no ya no tienen valor. Pero además estaba muy bien conservado un viejo árbol genealógico de toda la dinastía Malfoy y Black.

Harry volvió a removerse en el asiento apoyando su pie derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda.

—Explícate—le pidió, y apoyó el codo en la mesa y el mentón en la mano.

Kingsley se volteó, la luz de la ventana dibujó un halo a su alrededor oscureciéndole el rostro.

—Scorpius descubrió algunas irregularidades en el árbol que con Lily están tratando de resolver.

—¿Con Lily? —preguntó aún más intrigado— ¿por qué ella?

—Porque Lily sabe usar las pociones, algo que ninguno de los otros idiotas sabe hacer por no poner atención en clases.

Harry esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es lo que descubrieron? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Valmorian?

—No lo sé, no creo, pero es importante—dijo levantando los hombros y saliendo de la sombra. Su rostro se veía terriblemente más avejentado de lo normal—. Pero es preocupante saber que puedan existir legados de la familia Malfoy y Black sueltos por ahí. Significaría que hay mortifagos ahí afuera de los que nadie sabe su existencia.

Harry resopló.

—Pero en el fondo no tiene nada que ver con Valmorian—dijo frustrado volviendo a apoyar los dos pies en el suelo—. Sólo envíen un par de aurores a buscarlos, a mí me interesa saber de Valmorian, pero si no tiene relación con él…

—Eso no tienes cómo saberlo—susurró Kingsley tomando asiento nuevamente, Harry lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que todo puede ser. No hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad—esta vez fue el director el que resopló frustrado—. Draco quería tirar ese árbol a la basura por los malos recuerdos, pero fue Scorpius quien por meter su nariz donde no debía encontró cosas muy interesantes. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez alguno de esos sujetos ligados a los Malfoy sepan de dónde salió Valmorian.

Harry pareció pensarlo y repentinamente la idea no le pareció tan descabellada.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿El árbol? —Harry asintió— en la cabaña, pero no podrás ir a verlo hasta el sábado.

—¿Y cómo Lily…?

—Lily aún no va, pero Scorpius ya le pidió algunas cosas que tal vez puedan servir para descubrir la información que está eliminada.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y la curiosidad lo picó.

—Kingsley, —el director lo miró—, ¿por qué necesitan a Lily? ¿Qué tiene el árbol que no pueden saber lo que dice?

El director dibujó una mueca de frustración.

—Tu sabes que antiguamente las familias que solían llamarse a sí mismas "sangre pura" no aceptaban tener una mala descendencia—Harry asintió aún sin comprender a donde Kingsley quería llegar—, bueno, cuando eso sucedía los mismos padres intentaban desaparecer el nombre de sus hijos del árbol genealógico para que no quedara registro de su existencia. Pero como el árbol se escribía con magia automáticamente finalmente quedaba una mancha quemada sobre el nombre.

—Sí, recuerdo eso—murmuró Harry recordando el árbol de los Black en la casa de Sirius y las grandes manchas producidas con fuego sobre el nombre de su padrino.

—Bien—Kingsley suspiró— Draco dijo que en su casa tenían un solo árbol ligado a los Black que era absolutamente impecable.

Harry soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Y probablemente lo mandaron a hacer omitiendo los descendientes que arruinaban el nombre de la familia para que pareciera limpio.

—La cuestión es—puntualizó Kingsley haciendo caso omiso del comentario — es que el árbol de Abraxas es anterior al que Draco tenía en su mansión, por lo tanto…

—Tiene a todos los descendientes de la familia en generaciones—comprendió Harry.

—Así es, y no te imaginarás qué encontró Scorpius en ese árbol.

—No, no me lo imagino—admitió Harry, Kingsley se apoyó sobre la mesa y se acercó a él.

—El nombre de Bellatrix tiene una mancha justo debajo de su línea que la liga a Rodolphus.

/

Harry salió del despacho con un vacío en el estómago. No tenía ni siquiera tiempo para pensar en cómo acabar a Valmorian y sucedía esto.

Si Bellatrix había tenido descendencia sólo implicaba que algún sicópata anduviera suelto. Y habiendo conocido a Bellatrix como seguramente la conoció, ese personaje no sería más que un dolor de cabeza.

Se detuvo para apoyarse un rato contra el muro y pensó en las posibilidades. Si Bellatrix había tenido un hijo, o una hija, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué jamás había dado la cara? ¿Lo había visto encerrado en Azkaban, tal vez?

O seguramente, conociendo el linaje de pureza de los Black, tal vez la misma Bellatrix había asesinado a su propio hijo por ser un squib.

Existían un millón de teorías posibles para dar con el paradero de ese heredero, pero ninguna le hacía sentido si no tenía nada que ver con Valmorian.

Por el momento prefirió olvidarse del tema y seguir con el plan original. Salvar a Ginny y a James seguía siendo su prioridad, y no podía dejarse llevar por cosas externas a eso. Debía hablar con Lily, involucrarse en el tema de Bellatrix sólo la iba a alejar del plan que los había unido.

Lamentablemente no tenía como verse con Lily ni podía parecer muy desesperado. Si debía esperar hasta el viernes para verla debía aguardar pacientemente y en el intertanto averiguar más cosas sobre Valmorian y Ginny.

Su menté vagó un instante en medio de su primera clase recordando a su esposa cuando un hechizo le golpeó de lleno en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Miles de carcajadas se esparcieron en el salón y con surte logró darse cuenta que tenía una ceja quemada.

Se levantó aturdido sujetándose del borde del escritorio. El mismo chico regordete que había visto en una de sus fichas, rojo hasta las orejas, estaba parado en mitad del salón rodeado por sus compañeros que se reían de él.

—¡Ya basta! —exigió reparándose la ceja quemada con su propia varita. No había alcanzado a parpadear cuando su rostro quedó como nuevo. Miró a la varita con respeto e impresión y la escondió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Observó el salón, los alumnos estaban en silencio, algunos aguantaban las risas y otros parecían tener miedo de ser castigados, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en el muchachito que había provocado el accidente—¿qué ocurrió?

—Yo…—balbuceó el chiquillo, Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —repitió, entonces una de sus alumnas de piel morena y ojos rasgados levantó la mano, Harry movió la cabeza—¿Señorita Shew?

La chica espiró profundo y dio un paso adelante.

—Lo estaban molestando profesor, lo retaron a que no podía hacer un hechizo.

Varios rumores se esparcieron por la sala, la cabeza de Harry zumbaba.

—¡Silencio! —exigió, todos cerraron sus bocas y caminó hacia el chico.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó, el niño movió la cabeza con lentitud, temiendo seguramente porque sus compañeros le hicieran algo.

—Ya veo…

Se movió lentamente y camino un par de pasos mirando cada uno de los rostros de sus alumnos. Se detuvo al final del salón y cerró los ojos.

Nunca fue buen oclumántico, pero al menos sabía distinguir las expresiones de los alumnos que ocasionaban problemas. Además, sabía qué abusadores molestaban al chiquillo.

—Wilson, Hobbs, vayan a la oficina del director—zanjo con la voz tranquila. Dos chicos, uno igual de moreno que la niña y otro pelirrojo, se voltearon a verlo con los ojos como platos.

Ninguno dijo nada, cada uno tomó sus pertenencias y salieron en silencio del salón. El chiquillo regordete temblaba, Harry caminó en medio del silencio y lo miró con tranquilidad, aunque estaba más bien practicando su paciencia.

—Sé que tienes problemas con los abusadores pero debes aprender a defenderte sin caer en su juego—le dijo. El chico bajó la cabeza— mírame—le pidió—: eres un buen alumno Chubby, no hagas caso a lo que te dicen, procura demostrarles que por mucho que sus burlas te duelan en realidad no te afectan. Sólo así te dejarán tranquilo. Su poder está en hacer sufrir a los demás, si eres un blanco fácil te lo van a hacer difícil. Demuéstrales que no te importa y verás que te dejarán en paz.

—Pero se burlaron de mi madre—dijo temblando, Harry suspiró—.Me dijeron que era una vaca gorda y fea y que por eso no sé hacer bien los hechizos.

—Toda la vida vas a encontrarte con sujetos como estos Chubby—le explicó con calma, su cabeza zumbaba por todos los rincones, necesitaba una siesta—, siempre va a haber alguien que se va a burlar de tu madre, de tus hermanas, de tu novia, incluso ti mismo. Es nuestra debilidad, atacan lo que queremos. Nos desarman con palabras, pero es sólo eso, palabras. Tú sabes quién eres, pero si caes en su juego les estás dando la oportunidad de que se sigan burlando de ti. Demuéstrales que eres mucho más de lo que ellos creen.

El chico asintió y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, Harry movió la cabeza agradeciendo el gesto.

—Y cuando quieras hacer un hechizo de alto alcance afirma bien la varita y apunta fijamente a tu blanco usando la curva como referencia, tú controlas la varita, no ella a ti—dijo apuntándose la ceja, el chico soltó una risita y Harry se relajó.

—Gracias profesor.

No estaba para dar sermones, pero tampoco soportaba ver a un chico inocente ser víctima de las burlas de dos idiotas.

A la hora del receso se encaminó hacia su oficina y se sentó de un solo golpe sobre el cómodo sillón que aguardaba delante de la chimenea encendida. Se masajeó las sienes y suspiró. Agarró una copa de vino que ya estaba servida y colocada sobre una mesita de tres patas y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

Su cabeza zumbaba, sentía que tenía un enjambre de avispas en su interior y no sabía cómo detener la molestia. Entonces todo se oscureció, y la copa de vino estalló en el suelo.

Caminaba por un estrecho pasillo con olor a humedad. Se preguntaba qué hacía y cómo había llegado ahí, pero su cuerpo tenía vida propia. Al final del pasillo se divisaba una luz amarillenta, cuando giró en la esquina se encontró con una lámpara de aceite colocada sobre una mesa vieja repleta de papeles. A un costado había un cuadro antiguo retratado con un anciano.

Se acercó, estaba eufórico. Sobre la mesa había una capsula de cristal plana que se asemejaba a un plato. En el interior algo burbujeaba, el olor era insoportable. Se colocó una mano en la boca para no sentir la pestilencia y se sorprendió al percibir la piel reseca y callosa.

Se inclinó hacia el cuadro y lo recogió. En su interior el habitante de la pintura se retorcía y chocaba con todos los bordes al ser manipulado. Harry dejó el cuadro sobre la silla que estaba a un lado de la mesa y lo contempló con detención.

¡Lo conoce! El pobre Sir Bishap temblaba como un ratón asustado. Intentó escapar por los bordes y cruelmente se dio cuenta de que lo encontraba gracioso. Una risa amarga y mucho más ronca que su voz, o que la de Whitemore, escapó de sus labios. No lo comprendió, pero ver al hombrecillo asustado le causó placer.

Entonces se acercó, y colocó una mano en el cuadro deteniendo a Bishap por el abdomen, el viejo se retorció, estaba muerto de miedo.

—Por… por favor, no me haga daño, se…señor, se…lo…lo suplico—lloraba, y él rió ante lo patético que se veía.

—Podrías haberlo pensado antes de hablar de mí en el colegio—susurró. Su voz era acida. Se estremeció. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Y es cuando notó que la manga que le cubría el brazo era verde y brillante, el corazón se le agitó— Acabemos con esto, ¿quieres?

El hombrecillo gritó con horror, y él con la mano libre agarró el frasco. Intentó gritar, mover las manos para evitar hacer algo con el contenido, pero su cuerpo repentinamente fue sacado de esa oscuridad y arrastrado hacia arriba como si estuviese viajando a través de la red flú.

Cuando abrió los ojos aún estaba en el sofá pero se había deslizado un par de centímetros por el cojín quedando con las piernas sobre el suelo. Su camisa apestaba a vino y el fuego ya casi se había apagado. La cabeza le martilleaba como bombo en fiesta y el cuerpo lo tenía acalambrado.

Se levantó con lentitud del suelo afirmándose de la mesita donde estaba apoyada la botella de vino. Miró el reloj sobre la chimenea y se impresionó de ver que ya eran pasadas las seis. Se pasó una mano por la cara y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Afuera una tormenta mojaba la ventana con una cortina de lluvia, estaba oscuro.

Pestañeó un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta que veía borroso, sus lentes estaban colgando de su pecho. Cuando se los acomodó en la cara la visión se aclaró, pero en su cabeza la niebla de aquel último sueño lo mantenía aún atontado.

Tardó un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y salir corriendo del despacho. Casi choca con la armadura que cuida su puerta cuando quiso lanzarse contra la pared contigua donde se alojaba el cuadro de Sir Bishap. Todos sus temores se hicieron presentes cuando La pintura del hombrecillo era representada por la anciana en la mecedora. Se pasó la lengua por los labios e inhaló con profundidad, la mujer dio un salto en su silla al estar media dormida y miró a Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Éste se apoyó en el marco pasando por alto la mirada de advertencia de la mujer y tomó aire.

—¿Sabe dónde está el hombre que usa su cuadro? —preguntó sintiendo los pálpitos del corazón por su cabeza, la vieja frunció el seño y un gato negro saltó a sus piernas.

—No sé de que me habla, ¿no le han dicho que es mala educación despertar a la gente?

Harry cerró los ojos pacientemente.

—Le pido disculpas por ser tan descortés—contestó con sarcasmo—, le vuelvo a repetir, amablemente, ¿dónde está el hombre que ha habitado su cuadro otras veces?

La mujer frunció nuevamente el ceño y lo contempló como si estuviera loco.

—De verdad no sé de que me habla—contestó molesta— este es mi cuadro, mi hogar y nadie entra en él, ni siquiera los vecinos.

Harry sintió que un balde de agua helada se le deslizaba por la espalda, recordar aquel sueño le colocaba los pelos de punta.

—Por favor madame—dijo lo más cortésmente que pudo—, necesito que me ayude.

La mujer lo miró de costado mientras acariciaba al gato que ronroneaba ruidosamente. Se meció en la silla y suspiró.

—Cuando duermo hay algunos imprudentes que se cuelan en mi pintura para atravesar de un marco a otro—le contó, Harry sintió como le bullía la sangre—, por supuesto no siempre les da resultado ya que los atrapo antes de que suceda.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello de Whitemore y apretó los labios.

—Yo vi hace un par de noches a un hombrecillo en su pintura, ¿de verdad, verdad, no sabe nada de él? Por favor no me mienta, es de vida o muerte.

La mujer alzó una ceja y el gato se retorció en sus manos mientras se giraba para cambiar de posición. El silencio se hizo más largo de lo que hubiese esperado, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a recibir respuesta y se dispuso a marchar ella lo detuvo.

—Sólo uno irrumpió mi barrera—dijo con suavidad—, pero era una pintura legalizada—dijo muy bajito, casi en un susurro, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó acercándose, la mujer se levantó de la silla y el gato con un maullido cayó a sus pies. Se acercó despacio hasta el marco más próximo al rostro de Harry, de cerca parecía aún más vieja.

—Hay pinturas que pertenecen legalmente al ministerio de magia. Ese cuadro del que me habla tiene prohibido moverse a lugares que no pertenezcan a su área—susurró, Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Entonces ese cuadro pertenece al gobierno?

La mujer movió la cabeza dubitativa.

—Algo así—contestó frunciendo los labios—, si se apareció por acá debió ser por alguna razón poderosa porque fue muy arriesgado.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo cuando se lo pregunté?

La mujer por primera vez rió, pero su risa fue amarga, casi escalofriante, muchos gatos comenzaron a llenar la pintura salidos de los costados.

—Porque las pinturas del gobierno son vigiladas, y si pasó por aquí, ¿no cree que su dueño pueda estar espiándome?

Harry sintió que se le humedecían las manos. La vieja dibujó una sonrisa torcida y se giró con fuerza.

—Ahora largo, que quiero dormir—exigió.

Harry se alejó lentamente viendo de reojo como la mujer volvía a la silla con sus diez gatos rodeándola lentamente. No podía estar pasando realmente lo que él creía.

/

La semana transcurrió más lenta de lo que él habría querido. La conversación que tuvo con Kingsley posterior a su sueño y a los datos que le había entregado la anciana le hizo ver que realmente el peligro podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

El director le aconsejó ausentarse durante la semana a sus clases y le hizo llegar a Lily la información necesaria a través de Neville para que ésta no se preocupara por él.

Las ganas que tenía de ver a su hija hicieron que los días transcurrieran con una lentitud avasalladora. Esperar hasta el sábado se había transformado en un martirio, y el viernes por la noche a penas pudo dormir.

Por suerte para cuando llegó el fin de semana y se reunieron en la cabaña del bosque las cosas finalmente tomaron el curso que desde hace tiempo todos estaban esperando.

Scorpius se encontraba junto con Lily y Albus sobre la mesa del comedor con un gran mural que caía hasta el suelo. Los tres chicos estaban encorvados sobre la mesa vertiendo una gran cantidad de líquidos y polvos sobre los dibujos que se enredaban como ramas de árboles. Harry los miraba desde atrás, intentando ver algo. Draco le había explicado que Scorpius había seguido las instrucciones de Lily para preparar las pociones que revelaran lo que existía debajo de los nombres quemados, pero hasta ese momento nada había dado resultados esperados.

Incluso hubo un momento que tuvieron que salir de la cabaña debido a una nube tóxica de color morado que se expandió por los alrededores. El olor era tan pestilente que tuvieron que almorzar sentados en el suelo, afuera, y con la amenaza de lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Aún nada? —preguntó Harry cuando pudieron regresar a la cabaña al anochecer. Draco y Kingsley se habían ido a dormir y él se había mantenido en pie para quedarse con los jóvenes. Lily se pasó una mano por la cabeza húmeda. Había trabajado todo el día sobre un caldero y sus mechas rojas estaban disparadas igual que un payaso.

—No es tan fácil, realmente los Lestrange no querían que se supiera que existía un descendiente, el nombre está imposible de revelar.

—Insisto en que es una mala idea—dijo Albus con voz de somnolencia recostado sobre el sofá con un brazo sobre los ojos.

—¿Por qué sigues con eso?—le contestó Scorpius tan cansado como él.

—Porque no tiene nada que ver con mamá ni con Valmorian—se quejó Albus quitándose el brazo de la cara— ¿de qué servirá saber si los Lestrange tuvieron un hijo?

—Servirá si éste tipo está vivo y conoció a Valmorian alguna vez—contestó Lily con la nariz roja producto del calor. De todos los que estaban en la cabaña Lily era la única que parecía estar vestida para ir a la playa—, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Es la mejor pista que tenemos hasta ahora.

—¿Y si está muerto? ¿Sí los Lestrange lo mataron? ¿De qué servirá tener alguna pista? Sólo servirá para agregar un mortifago más a la lista —contestó Albus molesto, se sentó en el sillón y fulminó a su hermana con la mirada— Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Harry observó a su hijo, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos de cansancio y su expresión llena de rabia. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y de hablar con él como el padre que era, pero sentía que aún no tenía el derecho. Así que se le acercó y se sentó sobre la mesita ratona que estaba a los pies del sofá.

—Albus, —lo llamó, el chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, vio dolor y rabia, y no le impresionó— entiendo a qué te refieres. Pero también debes comprender que cualquier cosa, por muy mínima que sea, nos puede servir para rescatar a tu madre.

—¿En qué? —le espetó— dime ¿de qué va a servir saber que Bellatrix Lestrange tuvo un hijo? ¿Qué haremos cuando descubramos su nombre y no nos sirva de nada?

—¿Por qué? —se escuchó gritar enojado a Scorpius— ¿por qué eres tan negativo respecto a todo? ¿Por qué crees que no va servir de nada?

—¡Porque saber si existen miles de mortifagos con vida sean hijos de quien sean no van a traer de vuelta la cordura de mi madre! —contestó Albus con un grito levantándose de golpe, Harry se levantó con él y se interpuso entre ambos chicos, aunque estaban racionalmente lejos uno del otro.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—¡Y no quiero saberlo! —Le contestó Albus con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a Harry, pero éste sólo pudo darle consuelo apretándole el hombro, realmente no sabía qué hacer— No quiero probar miles de experimentos... no quiero saber si existen personas allá afuera que conozcan a Valmorian, yo sé quién es, vive en mi casa, no se esconde de nadie, lo tengo frente a mi nariz, es cosa de asestarle una maldición y asunto acabado—dijo con más calma mirando a Harry. La emoción que sentía en ese momento no podía comprarse con otra.

—Sabes que eso es lo que vamos a hacer—dijo apretándole más el hombro como señal de promesa— pero debes dejar que tu hermana haga este trabajo. Todas las cosas sirven, nada es al azar Albus. Aunque yo quisiera entrar a la casa y sacar a tu madre de ella como un héroe no podría. Hay que hacer las cosas bien.

Albus frunció el seño e inhaló profundamente. Se quitó la mano de Harry con tranquilidad y miró a Scorpius que estaba tan acalorado como Lily.

—Iré a dormir—anunció sin emoción— si logran encontrar algo _interesante _no me despierten.

—No será necesario—interrumpió Lily entusiasmada y con el cabello disparado en todas direcciones— ¡porque acabo de descubrirlo!

No pasó ningún instante cuando todos rodeaban la mesa, incluso Draco y Kingsley cubiertos con una bata de dormir.

Efectivamente la poción que Lily había mezclado estaba comenzando a corroer la quemadura. Albus se hizo el desinteresado pero Harry lo descubrió de reojo mirando el mural.

Kingsley los apartó a todos y colgó el árbol en la muralla para poder verlo mejor, la mancha poco a poco se volvía blanca y lechosa. El fondo verde satinado que ostentaba el árbol de los Malfoy estaba siendo poco a poco corroído por la poción de Lily dejando entrever nuevas líneas y curvas.

Todos se acercaron lentamente hasta que unas rimbombantes letras hicieron aparición debajo del agujero de la quemadura. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dice?

—Genial, tanto trabajo para que no entendamos la letra de los Black—dijo Draco con sarcasmo, atrás, Albus lanzó una risita.

—No digan que no les advertí—parecía realmente divertido.

—¡Esperen! —los atajó Kingsley, todos miraron al director mientras éste lentamente se acercaba al mural— Se lee perfectamente…—susurró intrigado.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntaron Harry y Draco a la vez, Kingsley se giró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—"_Lothus"_—contestó despacio— Bellatrix tuvo un hijo hombre.

—¿Lothus? —repitió Harry, incluso Albus se veía intrigado— ¿Lothus Lestrange? — Kingsley negó con la cabeza y miró el mural nuevamente.

—No. Lothus Black —dijo sorprendido—la línea genealógica nace de Bellatrix, no está unida Rodolphus.

Y fue cuando Harry realmente sintió que la sangre se le congelaba.

El tema de Lothus fue algo que no dejó dormir a nadie. Ya a la madrugada Kingsley con su bata púrpura se paseaba por toda la sala como si quisiera lucirla, pero en realidad estaba tan preocupado como el resto. Harry sabía que los jóvenes no comprendían completamente la historia de Bellatrix y los mortifagos más de lo que ya estaba escrito sobre Voldemort, así que era una ardua labor contar la historia desde el principio.

Harry les relató lo que sabía de Bellatrix y por un momento se sintió aliviado de tener que preocuparse de algo que no fuera Valmorian, incluso Albus parecía más interesado en el tema que el resto.

Draco se había metido de nariz en los libros del estante, una faceta que Harry aún no asimilaba. Se veía intrigado en uno en especial dedicado a su abuelo, y por su expresión parecía que se estaba estrujando el cerebro por intentar comprender lo que decía.

—Ya déjalo Malfoy—le dijo Harry cuando Kingsley se marchó a dormir y se dio cuenta que eran casi las cinco de la mañana— tenemos que descansar, mañana seguiremos investigando.

—Es que no entiendes—murmuró preocupado. En los sillones Lily y Albus dormían sobre los hombros de Scorpius, Harry los miró y con la varita atrajo una manta para cubrirlos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Draco le enseñó el libro.

—Ese nombre lo he oído antes—susurró— pero no recuerdo dónde, creí que aquí saldría algo, pero no hay nada.

— Tal vez en el trabajo —bostezó Harry—, Lothus no es un nombre tan raro, cualquiera podría llamarse así.

Draco lo miró preocupado y por primera vez en toda su existencia Harry se preguntó si alguien habría cambiado a Draco Malfoy por otra persona.

—La familia Black era conocida por sus nombres irrepetibles, cada Black y Malfoy nacido fue registrado bajo un hechizo intocable.

Harry frunció el ceño, si bien en su época de Auror vivía metido en el ministerio jamás cruzó palabras con el departamento notarial.

—No comprendo—admitió, Draco cerró el libro de golpe y Scorpius dio una sacudida arrojando a Albus al otro lado del sofá, pero ninguno se despertó.

—Los nombres de mi familia están registrados para que nadie los use jamás—explicó, Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa— la ley fue escrita hace siglos, mi abuelo intentó cambiarla pero no pudo hacerlo porque está legalizada con un encantamiento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que eres el único mago que se llama Draco? —preguntó con tono de burla, Draco achicó los ojos.

—Eso, búrlate idiota, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta lo que te quiero decir? —gruñó exasperado—, si cada miembro de mi familia ostenta un único nombre en toda la comunidad mágica, ¿cómo crees posible que haya escuchado el nombre de Lothus dos veces si no se puede?

El corazón de Harry se detuvo lentamente, sacudió la cabeza y se apretó los ojos con la mano cuando el sueño, el cansancio y el estrés comenzaron a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

—Pero si Bellatrix asesinó a ese niño, o lo abandonó, o nunca lo registró como su hijo, ¿no crees que ese nombre pueda estar libre de la ley? —preguntó esperanzado, Draco soltó una risa burlona que le hizo recordar su época escolar.

—No es un encantamiento que se firme Potter, está en la sangre—afirmó tajante—, cada miembro de la familia Malfoy que nace se registra automáticamente. Scorpius es único, y si tu hija…—pausó para tragar saliva mientras hacía una mueca de asco— se casa con… mi hijo—pausó nuevamente y Harry lo imitó con la mueca—, sus… hijos van a tener nombres únicos. Está en la ley.

—Entonces Lothus es único—comprendió finalmente y Draco le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Único como tu estupidez—dijo—. Lo que me preocupa realmente es no recordar dónde lo escuché.

—Bien…—Harry volvió a bostezar— el lunes cuando vuelvas al ministerio intenta averiguarlo, yo intentaré hallarlo por mis propios medios—Draco lo miró ceñudo—. Ya que Hermione sabe la verdad creo que un poco de cerebro nos servirá para desenredar todo este lío. Tal vez Albus tiene razón y con este tema sólo nos estamos desviando del que de verdad importa.

—¿Y si no es así? —susurró Draco con tono de advertencia— ¿Y si este sujeto realmente está vivo?

—De ser así ¿por qué crees que Valmorian lo buscaría? —comenzaba a encontrarle razón al argumento de Albus, aunque muy en su interior el miedo era saber que estaba vivo el hijo de la propia Bellatrix.

—Si Valmorian es un mortifago, ¿no crees que tratará de llegar a quienes estuvieron más cerca de Voldemort? ¿No crees que un hijo de Bellatrix sería mucho mejor que buscar a cobardes que se dejaron atrapar?

Harry suspiró, pero más por temor al imaginarse lo que ese monstruo podría estar tramando. Las teorías de Draco no eran tan descabelladas.

—Está bien—aceptó finalmente— investigaremos sobre Lothus Lestrange, pero si el tema se desvía volveremos a enfocarnos a lo del principio.

—Una cosa—agregó Draco bajito mirando de reojo a Scorpius que dormía con la boca abierta, Harry se quitó los lentes y se rascó los ojos con cansancio— Scor irá el lunes al herbolario con el permiso que le concedió Valmorian en la reunión.

—¿Y cómo va a hacer para que el desgraciado no lo recuerde?

Draco sonrió peligrosamente.

—Eso no va a pasar—le contó— ¿recuerdas que consiguió la llave en la reunión?— Harry asintió, pero se veía seguro.

—¿Cómo podemos asegurar que Valmorian no lo seguirá? Era una droga muggle Malfoy, Scorpius puede tener la llave pero este tipo no es idiota.

La sonrisa de Draco se agrandó, Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Porque mi hijo piensa en todo, es un Malfoy ¿ya lo olvidaste?—Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco lo interrumpió— mientras tú pierdes el tiempo discutiendo con tus alumnos en clases, sí, lo sé—agregó—, Scorpius trabajó arduamente para conseguir que Valmorian viajara a una reunión del mundial de Quidditch del próximo año, ¿sabes dónde va a ser?

Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—No estoy de ánimos para hablar de Quidditch, Malfoy—se quejó, pero Draco le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona.

—Será en Egipto— contestó estrechando sus manos malévolamente— un viaje mágico de tres días con paradas en Francia, Grecia y Turquia. Si vuelve antes o si viaja rápido, ya sabes, puede despartirse.

Harry finalmente puso atención, en el reloj de pie sonó una suave campanada que indicaban las seis de la mañana.

—Eso quiere decir que no estará durante tres días en su guarida.

—Tiempo suficiente para entrar y rescatar la información necesaria que lo pueda delatar—dijo complacido dejando el libro en el estante. Harry sonrió cansado.

—Es un buen plan—admitió finalmente sintiendo que algo se liberaba de su espalda, Draco bostezo.

—Te lo dije—sonrió honestamente y luego le dio un golpe en el brazo— Me iré a dormir, también deberías descansar, buenas noches Potter—se detuvo y rió— es decir, buenos días.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cuando una leve resolana azulina comenzó a iluminar la sala.

—Buenos días—rió. Draco caminó hacia la escalera, Harry se quedó quieto un instante en la sala y se giró— Malfoy—llamó, el aludido se giró cuando ya estaba en mitad de camino— gracias.

Draco movió la cabeza y siguió subiendo.

Finalmente Harry se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás y cerró los ojos olvidándose de su existencia para soñar con mujeres pelirrojas, jóvenes con rostro de serpiente y flores de loto marchitas.

/

No fue agradable pasar todo el domingo especulando sobre el supuesto hijo de Bellatrix. Aunque había dormido poco, Harry se encerró en la cabaña junto a los chicos, Kingsley y Draco para escapar de una ruda tormenta, y no les quedó más que discutir y sacar conclusiones. Pero más allá del vago recuerdo de Malfoy por haber oído el nombre de Lothus no pudieron hacer nada más.

Harry también los puso al día sobre el encuentro con la anciana del cuadro y su sueño, por supuesto todos adivinaron qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y Scorpius más que nunca prometió a primera hora del lunes ir a meterse al herbolario a buscar pistas, y Kingsley decidió que era hora de sacar el retrato de la pared para impedir cualquier atentado de espionaje.

Para cuando partieron de regreso a Hogwarts la tormenta no cesó. Harry se lamentó haber ido solo con Kingsley ya que para no levantar sospechas no podía llegar junto con Lily al colegio. La noche estaba oscura y densa y la lluvia sólo la hacía más aterradora de lo que ya era. O simplemente era que su vida se había enredado más de lo que hubiera querido.

Un carruaje guiado por Thestrals los dejó en la entrada de los cerdos alados. Kingsley se cubrió la cabeza con un elegante paraguas negro y desapareció rápidamente para que no fuera visto llegando con otro profesor a altas horas de la noche. Harry frunció los labios poco agradecido al ver como el director se alejaba corriendo hasta la entrada.

—Me encanta que sea tan colaborativo—murmuró molesto cuando bajaba del carruaje justo cuando metía el pie en un charco de lodo— genial—masculló sarcástico.

Con el otro pie saltó el charco y apenas quedo fuera del carruaje éste partió con velocidad lejos de su vista. La lluvia caía incesante y hasta los lentes los tenía mojados. Con un poco de suerte consiguió abrir su paraguas y usar la varita para limpiar el desastre de sus pantalones, secarse el cabello y girarse hacia el castillo. Cientos de ventanitas estaban alumbradas, sonrió, estaba a sólo unos pocos pasos de comida caliente y abrigo.

Pero apenas logró dar un paso cuando detrás, a su espalda, escuchó un sonoro "crac".

La columna se le congeló y el corazón se le disparó desbocado. Se suponía que nadie podía aparecerse cerca del colegio y sin embargo alguien lo había conseguido.

Agarró la varita con fuerza, si lo habían descubierto tenía que luchar, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil, además, era humillante morir enlodado.

Entonces escuchó un gemido, un sonido sutil y suave. Se giró lentamente aún con la varita en mano y sin pensarlo la dejó caer al suelo junto con el paraguas. Ahí, delante de sus ojos una desorientada y empapada Ginny lo miraba contrariada.

—Ginny—susurró y corrió hacia ella quien ni siquiera se inmutó con su presencia—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó quitándose la chaqueta y colocándosela encima, la mujer— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella parpadeó confundida, sus labios temblaban, estaba muerta de frío, apenas vestía un largo camisón.

—Yo…no sé, yo…

—Ven—le dijo tomándola por los hombros—adentro hay comida y agua caliente.

—¡No! —gritó aferrándose a su pecho con desesperación viendo por primera vez una luz de lucidez en los ojos de su esposa—quería verte—susurró. Su corazón cayó al piso, nada podía ser más surreal que ese momento.

—Tienes que marcharte—le dijo intentando mantener la compostura, ella agitó la cabeza desesperada.

—No sé por qué…—murmuró temblando— yo, sólo…extraño tanto—dijo abrazándose a su pecho, Harry le devolvió el abrazo y ni se preocupó de que la lluvia lo estuviera empapando por completo.

—¿A quién? —se arriesgó a preguntar— ¿a quién extrañas?

Ginny se separó lentamente y lo empujó con suavidad para mirarlo a los ojos, Harry sintió la mirada intensa de su esposa y rogó porque no fuera un sueño.

—A…ti—susurró—No he dejado de pensar en ti…pensaba en ti y llegué aquí… te conozco… siento que te conozco de toda la vida…

Y antes de que pudiera articular palabra Ginny lo agarró por la cara y lo besó en la boca. Su corazón estalló, el cuerpo le dolía, eso no podía ser posible. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era una broma? ¿Lo habían hechizado?, o peor, ¿estaba muerto?

Ella se apretó más a él, desesperada, como si quisiera probarse algo a sí misma. Como si quisiera comprobar que él era real.

Por supuesto no pudo resistirse y antes de que ella pudiera volver a su locura se aprovechó del beso abrazándola por la cintura. Bastó sólo ese mínimo gesto para que ella se separara bruscamente y lo mirara con espanto. Por su cara volvió a cruzar una mancha negra y sus ojos se apagaron tan rápido que parecía una muñeca sin vida.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —gimió— ¿Dónde estoy?

Miró hacia todos lados completamente desorientada mientras Harry sentía que la lluvia se transformaba en hielo que le cortaba la piel. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar ella lloró, lanzó un grito y desapareció tan fácilmente como había regresado.

Se quedó solo, de pie en medio de la tormenta, cubierto de barro hasta las rodillas, calado hasta los huesos y con un vacío en su corazón y en su cabeza del tamaño de una montaña.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios, aún los tenía tibios a pesar del frío. Jamás pensó que podría suceder algo así, nunca se lo habría esperado. Ginny se había aparecido en el colegio, algo imposible de realizar, lo había besado bajo su propia voluntad después de diecisiete largos años y había salido arrancando cual Cenicienta.

¿Qué la había hecho volver? ¿Cómo podría haberse aparecido? ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella en ese preciso momento?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque Thomas, el celador, acababa de salir del castillo para cerrar las puertas.

/

—¡Maldición! —gritó cuando lanzó el frasco de vidrio lejos hasta hacerlo estallar contra la pared— ¿Por qué no te pudres?, ¡¿por qué no te corroes maldito insecto?

Sir Bishap temblaba, su piel tenía quemaduras de acido y uno de sus ojos estaba ciego. Pero seguía lúcido. Valmorian lanzó una maldición al aire, estaba colérico.

—¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no se pudren?

Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y respiró agitado. Quitó un pergamino viejo de todo el desastre y leyó lentamente varias líneas escritas en inglés antiguo.

—Pierdes tu tiempo—susurró una voz detrás de una cortina roja en un rincón— ¿por qué no te rindes?

Valmorian se agarró la cabeza y dio dos largas zancadas hasta la cortina que desgarró de un tirón, dejando a la vista el cuadro perfectamente armonioso de Dumbledore.

—¿Y tú qué sabes viejito? ¡Dime por qué mierda el Azufre no funciona!

La mirada de Dumbledore se apaciguó y lo miró por encima de sus lentes de medialuna. Se meció tranquilamente en su silla mientras dejaba un libro sobre sus piernas. Valmorian crispó los labios.

—No es algo que me interese realmente, es curioso que no suceda nada, ¿por qué será? —sonrió. Valmorian lanzó un grito de ira y arrojó una caja de metal que tenía sobre la mesa contra el cuadro de Dumbledore que inmediatamente se volvió negro.

—¡VUELVE VIEJO DE MIERDA!

Agitado y colérico pateó todo a su paso y regresó al cuadro de Bishap quien herido respiraba con dificultad.

—Dime enano, ¿qué debo hacer para que el Azufre funcione?

El hombrecillo lo miró con su ojo bueno y le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Crees que te voy a dar la receta para asesinarme? —rió sarcástico, Valmorian enterró los dedos en el cuadro causando gritos de dolor en Bishap, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en las arrugas de la pintura y como la anilina quemada se iba transformando lentamente en otro elemento.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente como un sicópata y se alejó trastabillando hasta la mesa quitando todo a su paso hasta dar con otros pergaminos. Lentamente su sonrisa se amplió hasta deformarle las facciones, se giró hacia Bishap que tembló de miedo y susurró triunfante:

—Necesito un alquimista.

* * *

**Notas:**

Como dije al principio, no merezco perdón de nadie así que si ya dejaron de leer esta historia por culpa de los retrasos están en todo su derecho.

Pero para los que se quedaron y recuerdan algo de lo que ha pasado últimamente comprenderán que falta muy poco para el gran final.

Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por su infinita paciencia, y por sobretodo a las chicas del foro CyM y a las de la página de Facebook que hacen lo posible para darnos publicidad a cada uno de nosotros.

Lindos, quedan sólo cinco capítulos para el gran final y ya en el próximo se sabrá quién es realmente Athos Valmorian. Meh, cómo dije al inicio del capítulo aquí se dicen mil cosas así que saquen sus propias conclusiones y veremos si las apuestas coinciden con lo que vendrá en el capítulo siguiente.

Por otra parte, sí, a Teddy y a Hermione los verán mucho en los capítulos siguientes.

Como ya queda menos y lo que escribiré desde ahora es el desenlace es muy probable que las actualizaciones DE VERDAD sean mucho más prontas que tardías.

Así que si me tienen un poco de paciencia pronto verán el final de El Lazo.

Cariños a todos y gracias por su apoyo y fidelidad.

Anya.-


	26. El Alquimista

**Bueno, nuevamente vengo con una disculpa colgada de este capítulo. **

**Lamento el retraso, aunque intenté demorar menos que la última vez. Este es crucial y definitivo, se sabrá todo, así que espero que al menos esta espera sí haya valido la pena.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXV**

**El Alquimista**

De todas las posibilidades que existían Harry eligió no hablar. No sabía qué había sucedido, no entendía si era demencia a causa del frío, o alguna alucinación causada por la desesperación, sin embargo, el calor de los labios de la mujer aún en su boca resultaba tan real que no tenía palabras para describir la situación.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación tirándose sobre la cama. Empujó los zapatos lejos y contempló el cielo gris que comenzaba a descascararse en las esquinas. No sabía si decirle a Kingsley lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía si decirle a sus hijos. Tal vez mantener el silencio era una buena idea para aclarar su mente. Si abría la boca Kingsley no solo lo dejaría encerrado en la habitación sino que además le colocaría un bozal.

Se sentó en la cama y se desvistió de a poco hasta ponerse el piyama. La chimenea como siempre lo recibía llenando de calor toda la estancia, no obstante los escalofríos lo carcomían. No tenía frío, aquel estremecimiento sólo lo había sentido cuando Voldemort andaba cerca. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ideas no apropiadas para ir a dormir y se sacó los lentes. Sentado al borde de la cama contempló la lluvia golpear la ventana. Siempre le gustó el sonido de la lluvia, pero ésta en especial traía un desagradable presentimiento. Así que sólo por precaución, guardó la varita bajo la almohada, algo que no había hecho en años.

Sus sueños se desbocaron en infinitas imágenes que no lo dejaron dormir en paz, Ginny fue la principal protagonista.

Los gritos, los besos, la sonrisa sicótica y el semblante pasivo se interrumpían continuamente, uno sobre otro, y la mancha negra hacía acto de presencia invadiendo el cuerpo de su mujer como si fuese brea. Ginny se ahogaba en alquitrán, estiraba sus manos tratando de escapar pero el líquido la absorbía desde el suelo como arena movediza.

Harry intentó correr para rescatarla, pero cuando su mano estaba apunto de agarrar la de ella despertó sentado en la cama. El sudor empapaba su camisa y su cabeza, la chimenea estaba apagada, la habitación congelada y una leve resolana invadía el entorno indicando el amanecer.

Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y se tiró contra las almohadas. Ya no sabía distinguir si era un sueño o alguna visión.

Entonces algo se removió muy dentro de él y las preguntas brotaron como si hubiese encontrado un libro con todas las respuestas. Algo ahí no estaba bien.

¿Si había tenido visiones con anterioridad, cómo podían ocurrir?, ¿podía alguien introducirle imágenes en su cabeza?

Su ceño se frunció con rabia y lentamente se llevó la mano a la frente. Sólo una vez en su vida había sufrido las consecuencias de no ser buen Oclumantico, y fue cuando Voldemort aún estaba con vida.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y tomó una decisión. Le iba a contar a Kingsley sobre el beso, no importaba si lo encerraba o no en la torre. Ahí algo estaba realmente podrido.

/

Scorpius se colocó su capa esa madrugada. Ya no llovía, de hecho, el sol iluminaba radiante pero el frío calaba los huesos. Se reacomodó los guantes y se enfundó el cuello con su bufanda carmesí. Sus labios temblaban, pero no por el frío. Ya se había metido en la jaula del lobo y de hecho lo tenía domado, pero ahora tenía que entrar en la boca y temía salir lastimado.

Un ruido sordo llamó su atención y se giró asustado, dos ojos claros como lo suyos lo miraban con insistencia.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —la dulce voz de su hermana le dibujó una sonrisa, estaba parada en el umbral de la habitación y en sus manos llevaba un vaso de agua.

—¿Sed? —le preguntó de vuelta. Calisto sonrió torciendo los labios.

—No me contestes con otra pregunta—dijo con sueño— ¿tienes que ir al ministerio hoy? Creí que el señor Valmorian no estaría en el país esta semana.

La espalda del chico se erizó al oír de la inocente boca de su hermana semejante respeto hacia ese sujeto. A pesar del tiempo que ella llevaba hablando del mismo modo aún no podía acostumbrarse, pero tampoco podía decir nada.

—Es por eso que tengo que salir—mintió—. Él no está en el país así que tengo trabajo que cubrir.

—¿Tan temprano?

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Sí—contestó. Calisto frunció el ceño y él avanzó hacia la puerta, ella no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—¿Al menos desayunaste? —le preguntó con aquella mirada que delataba lo poco que le creía, Scorpius cerró los ojos y suspiró con una sonrisa.

—No, no he desayunado, comeré algo en el camino.

—Ten—le dijo, y le entregó el vaso mientras bostezaba enérgicamente—buena suerte en el trabajo—agregó, y se giró desapareciendo en el cuarto contiguo.

Scorpius sonrió con dulzura, se llevó el vaso a los labios pero de inmediato lo alejó al sentir algo cremoso en la punta de su lengua. Debió haberse confundido, seguro que Calisto había llenado el vaso con leche y sus ojos lo habían engañado.

/

Kingsley, ataviado con su impecable tunica bordada, lo miraba sin inmutarse. Harry le contó todo lo vivido la noche pasada con detalle temiendo por su integridad física. Para cuando terminó el director no le quitó los ojos de encima. En realidad, ni siquiera dibujó expresión alguna en su rostro. Así que mientras esperaba que éste le dijera algo se dejó distraer un momento contemplando la habitación donde el querido Kingsley Shacklebolt dormía. Nunca se le había ocurrido pisar ese lugar, pero ya que los cuadros de los antiguos directores habían retornado al despacho era mejor reunirse ahí. La habitación era circular, como la suya, pero diez veces más grande, con un ventanal gigante que dejaba ver la espectacular vista del lago y las montañas. La chimenea era igual a todas pero estaba decorada con un estandarte en la parte superior que plasmaba los cuatro escudos de Hogwarts, y algunos estantes repletos de libros. Toda la habitación estaba forrada en tapices de diversos colores y un armario abarcaba todo un extremo de la pared. Pero lo más lujoso sin dudas eran los muebles, todos de caoba pulida, el escritorio era tan grande como el del despacho y en aquella cama de dosel púrpura podían caber por lo menos cinco personas con total facilidad. Ambos estaban sentados en cómodas butacas de cojines afelpados y mullidos, Harry se juró a sí mismo dormir en uno de ellos algún día.

Por fin, Kingsley expiró todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones. En algún momento Harry creyó que no estaría respirando pero jamás imaginó que fuera cierto.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —dijo finalmente, Harry parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, cierto?

Kingsley resopló.

—Son las seis de la mañana, no sé qué esperas que te diga… ¿bien por ti?

Harry abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir, le costó un par de segundos encontrar las palabras porque no se esperaba esa clase de recibimiento por parte del director.

—¿Bien…?—sacudió la cabeza— Kingsley, ¿qué rayos te ocurre? ¡Ginny se apareció ayer! ¡Me besó! ¡Me besó Kingsley! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es "_bien por ti_"?

—El que Ginny haya recuperado en algo su cordura y se haya aparecido sin tener esa posibilidad en los terrenos de Hogwarts me hace suponer dos cosas—dijo, Harry lo miró intrigado—. Primero, que tenemos que aumentar la barrera de seguridad, es probable que la adrenalina producida por las hormonas le haya dado fuerzas para aparecerse y atravesar el límite, y segundo—agregó— no tengo cabeza para andar haciendo teorías a esta hora, necesito desayunar.

Harry se desplomó en la butaca y cerró los ojos implorándole a Merlín.

—Necesito respuestas Kingsley, Ginny se está volviendo loca, _literalmente_—dijo preocupado—. Algo le pasa con Whitemore, para la reunión dijo que le gustaban sus ojos. Kingsley, en algo debo recordarle aunque esté con el disfraz.

—Le pediré a Albus que la mantenga vigilada, ahora que Valmorian no está en el país será más fácil tenerla bajo custodia.

—Te olvidas de James—dijo afectado—, su mano derecha.

Kingsley bostezó.

—Pero es menos peligroso, James deja que Albus se acerque a su madre, siguen siendo hermanos. Existe esa fraternidad aún, Valmorian no ha podido romperla.

Harry dudó un segundo pero finalmente terminó aceptando.

Cuando salieron de la habitación del director y se encaminaron hacia el comedor para desayunar a Harry se le había pasado por alto que era lunes, y ciertamente no tenía ganas de dar clases, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Así que con todo su pesar apenas divisó a Nordieth sentada en la mesa de los profesores se acercó a ella.

—No pedí compañía—Le dijo sin mirarlo mientras leía El Profeta, Harry se sentó a su lado y mágicamente un plato con cereales apareció frente a él.

—Necesito pedirte un favor—dijo derrotado, nada podía parecerle más humillante que pedirle un favor a esa mujer. Una sonrisa seca salió de los labios de ella—es en serio.

Ella lo miró de reojo con una expresión de burla que rápidamente se transformó en una de impacto.

—¿Estuviste con ella?

Harry la miró ceñudo y asintió.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Nunca has sido buen Oclumantico—le dijo con la voz dura, Harry suspiró profundamente y comenzó a comer su cereal sin tener hambre.

—Necesito que tomes mi lugar hoy en las clases, —le pidió y se sintió fatal por todos sus alumnos— si es posible toda la semana.

Nordieth apenas se inmutó.

—¿Qué les estás pasando?

—Hechizos de desarme y Patronus—ella volvió a reír pero esta vez con burla, él siguió mirando al frente y agregó con dureza—: No te lo voy a volver a repetir. Te lo pido con cordialidad Cardinni, esos chicos necesitan un profesor que esté siguiéndoles los pasos. Si llego a saber que reprobaste a cada uno por no hacer lo que tu haces con los avanzados, yo…

—Descuida—dijo parca— No puedes estar presente en todos los lugares Yo haré mi trabajo y tú preocúpate de salvar a tu familia.

La sola mención de su familia le revolvió el estómago y se vio obligado a dejar el cereal de lado. Se levantó, la miró fijamente, y sin despedirse se alejó con elegancia del gran salón ondeando su gabardina vieja.

Escuchó que lo llamaban pero no quiso saber quien, simplemente necesitaba respuestas y para eso tenía que hablar con su hija. Cuando dobló en una esquina alguien lo agarró el brazo

—¡Jhon! —gritaron más cerca, Harry se detuvo bruscamente y lo tomaron por el codo.

—¿Qué ocurre Neville? —le preguntó con hastío, quitó su brazo con rudeza y luego se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes— lo lamento, ando algo nervioso—le confesó.

—Eso ya lo notamos—dijo el otro blanqueando los ojos—, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? Acabas de llamar la atención de casi todo el comedor, los profesores están murmurando. ¿Qué discutías con Nordieth?

Harry sintió sus palmas húmedas, un grupo numeroso de alumnos pasó alrededor de ellos, ambos se hicieron los desentendidos para escapar de las miradas escrutadoras.

Cuando estuvieron solos nuevamente, Harry habló.

—¿Hablaste con Kingsley?

—No lo he visto desde que llegué al comedor, —sacudió la cabeza y su bigote aleteó— ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo?

Harry miró alrededor y tomó a su amigo del brazo ocultándose al interior de un aula vacía.

—Anoche me encontré con Ginny—dijo muy, muy bajito. Neville abrió los ojos como platos.

Harry le contó la historia e incluyó además las pesadillas y lo que él creía eran conexiones con imágenes reales. Para cuando terminó Neville estaba con la mandíbula desencajada.

—La iré a visitar.

—¡No! —lo atajó, y lo agarró por los brazos— no hagas nada, no podemos. Albus se encargará de eso, es mucho más normal verlo a él en la casa que a cualquiera de ustedes, más aún ahora que Valmorian no está. James le contará todo si te ve por ahí.

Neville suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer mientras tanto? ¿Esperar que las respuestas aparezcan solas?

—No, necesito a Lily—contestó con rapidez, Neville apretó los labios— ¿sucede algo?

—Lily no está en el colegio—le contó. Harry sintió que algo muy pesado le caía sobre los pies y desestabilizaba su peso.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La vi salir esta mañana acompañada de Hagrid, llevaba una capa de viaje.

Harry apretó los puños y se giró con fuerza saliendo del aula mientras Neville lo llamaba en vano.

Se detuvo en el umbral del Gran Salón pero no divisó a Kingsley en la mesa. Caminó con rapidez a través de los pasillos esquivando alumnos mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pared del fondo. Sabía que Kingsley estaría encerrado en su despacho ahora que los cuadros habían retornado a sus lugares, y que probablemente se mantendría impávido y sin abrir la boca gracias a eso.

—Maldito cobarde—masculló cuando llegó a la gárgola, Neville le había dejado de seguir el paso varios pisos atrás.

Cuando apareció la escalera de caracol la subió a zancadas y golpeó la puerta con fuerza. No le sorprendió encontrarse con el rostro ceñudo de Draco cuando le abrió, pero sólo asomó la cabeza.

—Ya no tengo quince años para que me oculten cosas Malfoy, ¿sabes?, mis piernas realmente se cansan cuando subo las escaleras así que, ¿podrían dejarse de jueguitos con Kingsley y contarme qué mierda está sucediendo? No tengo ni el ánimo ni la energía para andar persiguiéndolos.

Draco frunció aún más el ceño.

—No puedes entrar—le chistó—hay directores aquí que pueden reconocerte. Sus cuadros están en el ministerio e incluso en Azkaban.

—¡Entonces salgan! —le exigió, desde adentro la voz de Kingsley sonó pesada y lenta.

—¿Qué ocurre Draco?

Draco se quedó en silencio. El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba. Definitivamente ya no tenía edad para andar corriendo.

—Nada—contestó, y a Harry le entraron ganas de asestarle un puñetazo en ese mismo instante, pero entonces agregó: — es un elfo. Tengo un mensaje importante de mi familia, ya regreso.

Con mucho cuidado Draco salió cerrando la puerta. Se apoyó en el marco y se rascó los ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Malfoy? —quiso saber Harry inspirando profundamente para apaciguar sus pulmones.

El otro lo miró cansado.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando—contestó, y pareció decirlo honestamente aunque estaba acostumbrado a no creerle ni una sola palabra.

—¡No te hagas el imbécil! —Escupió furioso agarrándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta—¿Por qué sacaron a Lily del colegio sin decirme?

Draco se quitó sus manos de encima y se alisó la chaqueta mirándolo con rabia.

—Si te controlas, te cuento—le pidió arrastrando las palabras, Harry lo soltó dándole un leve empujón. El otro se alisó la chaqueta y lo miró con altanería— la sacó Kingsley esta mañana después de que hablaste con él. Llamó a Albus, le contó sobre tu situación y ahora tus dos hijos se encuentran encerrados en la cabaña haciendo experimentos.

—¿Qué…? ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada? —exigió saber agarrándose la cabeza. Definitivamente era la edad lo que lo tenía al borde del colapso, al menos cuando joven podía tolerar ciertas situaciones.

—Porque te necesita aquí en el colegio—le reprochó Draco con los dientes apretados— te lo iba a decir más tarde, pero por lo visto prefieres perder el tiempo y dar espectáculos en lugar de hacer clases.

—No te debo explicaciones, Malfoy—le contestó malhumorado. Draco resopló.

—Mira, Lily y Albus tienen cosas importantes que hacer, Kingsley les asignó una misión o algo.

—¿A mis hijos? ¿Con el permiso de quien?

—¡De nadie! ¡Potter, baja de la nube! ¡Diablos! Tus hijos ahora son parte de la estrategia, Kingsley los necesita para descubrir cómo eliminar la poción de Azufre.

—¿Y por qué no me dijo nada? —preguntó molesto, Draco levantó los hombros.

—Después de lo que viviste ayer tómalo como un favor, no te habrá querido dar más problemas.

—Pero son mis hijos de quienes estamos hablando, ¿cómo es posible que los meta solos en este lío de adultos?

Entonces Draco soltó una carcajada, pero fue tan honesta que a Harry le dieron ganas de reír también.

—¡Merlín, Potter! Eres divertido.

—No te entiendo—dijo incrédulo.

Draco lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

—Temes que tus hijos se metan en este lío cuando son parte de él, y además, ¿no fuiste tú quien salvó al mundo a los diecisiete años?

Harry sintió que su cara se calentaba, se humedeció los labios e intentó mantener una compostura seria aunque sabía que no lo estaba logrando.

—Esto es diferente…

Draco se puso serio.

—Nada es diferente. Es lo mismo. Un sicópata que anda suelto está a la cabeza del ministerio y tu familia es parte del plan. ¿Entiendes? Todos tenemos que ver, es como un dominó, las fichas caen bajo su propio peso llevándose a las otras consigo. Tus hijos son algunas de esas piezas y están intentando no caer. Por eso están metidos en este embrollo.

Harry lo miró atónito, la expresión de Malfoy era tan sabihonda que era difícil creer que era el mismo idiota que había conocido cuando joven.

—¡Está bien! Ya entendí.

—Vuelve a tus clases Potter, te hará bien distraerte un rato—Draco se dio vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Espera, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué están encerrados?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡Diablos Potter! Eres peor que Skeeter—dijo enojado— lo que haga con Kingsley es asunto mío, ¡deja de perseguirte! Nadie está confabulando en tu contra.

—¿Dumbledore está ahí? —preguntó entonces. Si los cuadros habían retornado a su lugar el que había estado en su habitación tenía que estar ahí. Draco pareció dudar.

—Potter, Dumbledore ya no existe, es simplemente un cuadro—dijo con frialdad, aunque Harry sintió un leve tono de compasión.

—No es solamente un cuadro—dijo ofendido— su alma lo interviene, necesito hablar con él—insistió intentando pasar, pero Draco lo detuvo empujándolo en el pecho.

—Ya basta—lo atajó—, no puedes hablar con Dumbledore, al menos no ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber, Draco blanqueó los ojos.

Porque ahora está en reunión conmigo, ¡vuelve más tarde!

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo Draco desapareció tras la puerta. Se apoyó de espaldas a la pared y se pasó una mano por la cara. Tal vez podía tomarse el día libre, después de todo no tenía ninguna intención de dar clases cuando su mente estaba aún en los labios de Ginny. ¿Por qué siempre existían secretos? ¿Había algo que él no podía saber, o simplemente Malfoy lo estaba jodiendo?

Salió de la oficina con mal humor. Cruzó con velocidad el pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a un socavón en la pared cuyo paisaje al otro lado vibraba como si fuera una televisión mal sintonizada. El hechizo que le había propuesto a Thomas para impedir que se filtrara el frío funcionaba a la perfección con la temperatura, pero no dejaba ver con claridad las bellas imágenes que ofrecía el bosque prohibido bañado por los rayos de sol.

Entrecerró los ojos, miró el horizonte soleado y tomo una decisión. No quería estar en el colegio, necesitaba salir, tenía que ver a sus hijos, para eso había dejado a Nordieth a cargo, para que el pudiera estar con Lily. Así que optó por la opción más sana: ir a la cabaña del bosque.

/

—¿Estás segura que funcionará?

—No—contestó Lily frunciendo los labios.

—¿Y por qué insistes en usar…—Albus entrecerró los ojos y acercó la nariz a un grueso libro—…veneno de Chei…qué?

—Cheiranthus Cheiri—corrigió su hermana—, Alhelí amarillo, tengo una teoría—agregó mientras extraía unas demacradas hojas amarillentas de un frasco.

—¿Y es…?

Lily dejó caer una hoja al interior del caldero hirviendo bajo la chimenea, la poción comenzó a hervir y a expeler una burbujeante ola de humo anaranjado, Albus se alejó con rapidez.

—No, definitivamente esto no era—dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos mientras con su varita hacía un rápido movimiento que de inmediato hizo desaparecer el vapor.

Albus se acercó a ella con la nariz fruncida, Lily se sopló el flequillo con frustración.

—Claramente no—aceptó su hermano y dejó el libro a un lado para recoger otro que estaba marcado en una página sucia— ¿Por qué no pruebas las demás recetas? Todas hablan sobre "_cortar los efectos"_

Lily se rascó la nariz con el brazo y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas.

—Porque ninguno es tan potente como para cortar el azufre, necesitamos algo que lo iguale en esencia—contestó Lily rascándose la cabeza con una mano y agarrando un libro al azar con otra. Ojeó las páginas con rapidez y lo volvió a dejar a un lado mientras recogía otro.

Albus la miraba desde arriba.

—Creo que te estás estresando, no piensas con claridad, estás buscando con desesperación, ¿no sería mejor leer con calma cada receta?

Lily achicó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada desde el suelo.

—Claro, no es mala idea—dijo con una sonrisa apretada— recoge un par de libros y léete las quinientas páginas receta por receta, cuando encuentres algo interesante me avisas.

Albus achicó los ojos.

—Era una sugerencia—masculló sentándose a su lado y recogiendo un grueso libro de tapa quebrada.

—Si no vas a sugerir algo más inteligente cierra la boca—zanjó Lily enojada, Albus la encaró.

—¿Quieres dejar el drama de lado? —exigió— me tienes bastante cansado con esa actitud de mártir.

—¡Entonces ayuda!

—¡Es lo que estoy haciendo!

—¡No parece!

—¡Eres una…!

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Harry se apareció en la puerta de la cabaña con su verdadera forma y mirando con sorpresa a sus dos hijos menores. Sabía que las discusiones entre hermanos se daban en las familias casi como si fueran genéticas, pero le parecía raro encontrarse con Lily y Albus discutiendo sin mirarse a la cara, como si le gritaran a la pared.

—¿Papá? —inquirió Lily con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces acá? —agregó Albus, Harry entró a la cabaña y cerró la puerta.

—Me imaginaba otro tipo de recibimiento, pero bueno…—dijo con una sonrisa torcida, Albus se levantó del suelo y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué dices viejo? ¡Es genial que estés aquí!

—¿Qué pasó con tus clases? —quiso saber Lily que mantenía un libro sobre sus piernas cruzadas, Harry se deshizo del abrazo y se sacó la gabardina.

—Dejé a Nordieth a cargo—masculló no muy contentó colgando el abrigo en un perchero, Albus y Lily abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Dejaste a Madame Cardinni a cargo de tus clases? —se impresionó Lily, Harry sintió un terrible vértigo carcomerle el estómago cuando escuchó a su hija hablar así sobre la mujer que menos soportaba en esos instantes, Albus asintió con la cabeza.

—Creí que no te caía bien—comentó como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—No es algo que quiera conversar ahora—masculló agitando las manos como si le restara importancia—tengo que contarles algo importante—agregó seriamente, y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. El caldero hervía precariamente y expelía un dudoso aroma.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Albus preocupado, Harry juntó sus manos inclinándose hacia delante, suspiró y les contó todo lo sucedido las últimas horas.

Cuando finalizó el relato Lily y Albus tenían la misma expresión de no poder creerlo, Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza y sonrió.

—Creo que puse la misma cara que ustedes.

—¡Lo sabía! —saltó Albus eufórico— ¡mamá te recuerda! Muy dentro de ella te quiere… o a Whitemore… ¡Claro! —exclamó dándose un golpe en la frente— ¡Le pasan cosas con Whitemore porque te siente dentro de él!.

Lily se removió nerviosa.

—No lo sé—murmuró—, suena romántico, pero mira la circunstancia—le dijo a Albus—, se está volviendo loca, Al. Si sigue así no va a poder distinguir lo real de lo falso.

Los tres Potter se quedaron en silencio. Harry escuchaba quedamente el murmullo del fuego bajo el caldero. Lily tenía razón, Ginny estaba perdiendo la razón y su situación como el '_conquistador Whitemore'_ no la ayudaría en nada. Tenía que volver a ser Harry y recordarle quién era.

—Tenemos que destruir a Valmorian—dijo resueltamente golpeándose ambas rodillas—. No puedo hacer nada como Whitemore, creí que sería buena idea conquistarla siendo otro pero Lily tiene razón, —dijo mirando a Albus— como Jhon sólo la confundo más. Ella debe saber que soy Harry, no sentirme como Harry. Y para eso tenemos que acabar con la peste que la contamina.

Albus apretó los puños.

—Entonces hay que leer—dijo recogiendo los libros en el suelo—. Dijiste que son quinientas páginas y cientos de recetas, bueno… aquí tienes un par de ojos extra y dos varitas que pueden ayudar a apurar el proceso—le dijo a Lily, la chica torció una sonrisa y levantó las manos.

—Está bien… está bien, pero si esta noche no encuentran nada volveremos a mi método—dijo amenazándolos con el dedo, Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas precisamente?

Lily frunció la nariz.

—Veneno—dijo suspirando—la receta más potente que puedan encontrar.

/

Sus ojos celestes estaban mirando el jardín que se extendía ante sus ojos. Dibujó una sonrisa mientras leía un libro de poemas escoceses que le había regalado su madre.

Las nubes se agolpaban como nubes de algodón y proyectaban sombras sobre los árboles. Sonrió y siguió leyendo. Estaba sola, siempre aprovechaba de relajarse cuando sucedía. La creatividad y la belleza de lo sencillo la envolvían y no podía evitar saborearlo y sentirlo hasta transformarlo en algo tangible.

Repentinamente el suave calor que se filtraba de los rayos del sol por la ventana se apagó. La casa se congeló y las nubes que le otorgaban una deliciosa sombra al árbol del jardín se esfumaron uniéndose al cielo pálido.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para cerrar la ventana, pero entonces a través del rabillo del ojo confirmó que no estaba sola.

Se giró asustada y se aferró al marco con las uñas. El libro resbaló de la mesa y cayó al suelo liberando cientos de pétalos que volaron alrededor. El invitado sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Usted? —preguntó intrigada— ¿qué hace aquí, cómo entró?, ¿vino con mi madre?

—Querida mía… qué escondido te lo tenías—dijo acercándose con cuidado. Ella intentó retroceder pero sólo logró agazaparse contra la ventana.

—No sé de qué me habla… ¿qué… por qué está aquí? Papá no llega hasta la noche—dijo nerviosa ante esa sonrisa macabra que emanaba del sujeto—, ¿usted no debería estar viajando?

Valmorian amplió aún más su sonrisa, sus piernas temblaron.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la oscuridad se hizo ante sus ojos cegándola completamente. Los pétalos desaparecieron y junto a ellos, su rastro.

/

Scorpius se deslizó con lentitud entre los callejones. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con la capucha de su capa. Se detuvo pegando la espalda a la pared y sonrió triunfante cuando descubrió la entrada del antiguo Herbolario como fachada de aquel ruinoso edificio. Miró hacia arriba, las nubes estaban cubriendo de a poco el cielo azul que había despejado esa mañana, el edificio estaba repleto de ventanitas cuadradas con los vidrios sucios, claramente una señal de que estaba abandonado. Sonrió y se escabulló hasta una gran entrada bloqueada por un portón viejo y desteñido, sacó de debajo de su cuello de tortuga un collar y deslizó una gruesa llave por la cerradura oxidada. Costó empujar la puerta infestada de telarañas, esa entrada no se había usado en años y se preguntaba qué habrán visto los muggles cuando ejerció presión en ese antro.

Una vez adentró cerró la puerta a su espalda y tosió un par de veces cuando el polvo flotante reaccionó a la corriente. Sacó la varita y apuntó a la nada.

—_Lumus Maxima_—susurró.

La varita encendió toda su potencia iluminando algo que parecía una antigua botica. Un largo mesón abarcaba la mitad de la habitación desde un extremo de la pared hasta donde había una segunda puerta. Caminó con cuidado abanicando los brazos cada vez que se enredaba con telarañas colgantes e hilos de polvo. Agarró el pomo de la puerta llenando su mano de tierra, pero no se abrió. Resopló e hizo crujir sus hombros, se alejó un par de metros y apuntó nuevamente con la varita.

—_Alohomora_—susurró. Para su sorpresa la puerta abrió con total facilidad, frunció el ceño, aquello no podía ser tan fácil. Valmorian debía tener algo oculto con mayor cuidado.

Detrás de la puerta había una escalera que ascendía hasta una claraboya en el techo. Se sujetó con cuidado del pasamanos y subió mirando bien el suelo donde pisaba. Encontró curioso que a pesar de la suciedad de todo el lugar la escalera estuviera impecable. Sonrió, se estaba acercando.

Cuando llegó al techo empujó la puerta trampa y se sujetó con un brazo para darse impulso hacia arriba. Lo que encontró delante de sus ojos no se lo esperaba. Ahí arriba existía una completa habitación decorada con muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Las cortinas estaban sucias y amarillentas, el sol apenas entraba a través del vidrio opacado por el tiempo, y la cantidad de cajas que se amontonaban en las esquinas daban la sensación de que alguien se había preparando para embalar pero nunca volvió por las cosas.

Caminó a través del cuarto que terminaba en dos puertas más. Ambas las abrió y se encontró con nuevos cuartos y nuevas escaleras que seguramente llevaban a los pisos superiores. Se alejó untar de pasos hasta quedar al centro de la habitación. Aquel edificio completo debía haber funcionado como el orfanato que tanto habían comentado.

Recorrió cada rincón del lugar, nada indicaba que ahí se ocultara algo más que mugre. Camas viejas, muebles desvencijados y libros para colorear raídos por el tiempo eran los únicos testigos silenciosos de que ahí había vivido alguien. Se pasó una manga por la frente para quitarse el polvo y se metió en una tercera habitación cuya puerta era la más elegante de todas: una oficina principal.

La pared estaba atestada de diplomas y de permisos ciudadanos firmados por el ministro que otorgaban al lugar la posibilidad de encontrarles hogar a niños huérfanos.

Scorpius contempló cada escritura y documento hasta que terminó por encontrar un mueble atiborrado de objetos: juguetes, linternas, cepillos para el pelo y muñecas. Recogió un libro que se titulaba "Los Mejores Cuentos de Oscar Wild" y apenas lo elevó una fotografía cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerla y la miró con detención. En ella había un muchachito cercano a los ocho años que miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa siniestra, parecía que se burlaba del fotógrafo. Tenía el cabello desordenado y una camisa deportiva sin mangas. En sus manos cargaba el libro que él había encontrado. No podía deducir bien sus facciones ya que la foto llevaba años ahí y debido a la descomposición de los colores no podía adivinar si el niño tenía los ojos claros u oscuros. Abrió la tapa del libro para dejar la foto pero sus ojos fueron directamente hacia el extremo derecho de la primera hoja.

—Athos Valmorian—leyó en un susurro. Su corazón se desbocó y sus ojos comenzaron a jugar tenis yendo de la fotografía al libro sin parar. ¿Aquello podía significar algo? Seguramente en todo ese maldito edificio debía haber información de la estadía de Valmorian en el orfanato.

Se guardó el libro en el bolsillo interior de la capa y se giró yendo directamente hacia los archiveros que estaban tan sucios como los diplomas. Los abrió con la varita pero se llevó una gran decepción al encontrarlos vacíos.

—Sacó todo…—masculló decepcionado, y su voz hizo eco en toda la oficina.

Un estremecimiento lo invadió de pies a cabeza y una duda lo alarmó. ¿Por qué alguien tan meticuloso como Valmorian habría quitado toda pista de su pasado dejando dentro de un armario olvidado su libro favorito con una fotografía? Intentó comprender cómo podía funcionar aquella mente siniestra, pero la única respuesta a la que le encontró sentido fue que alguien como él jamás se apegaría a una posesión emocional, si el libro fue algo importante en su época de huérfano aquello sólo implicaba recordar un doloroso pasado. Y Athos Valmorian jamás, jamás miraría algo con nostalgia, aunque hubiese sido una posesión valiosa.

Miró hacia todos lados esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en el techo o en la pintura maltrecha, pero lo único que sintió fue que estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Se lamentó, tanto trabajo para entrar en el herbolario sólo había servido para descubrir una foto de la infancia del sujeto, ninguna sola pista existía en todo el lugar, y maldijo su mala suerte.

Decidió que era hora de marcharse. Intentó desaparecer pero como había previsto el lugar estaba hechizado para que no se entrara ni saliera de él con magia. Hizo todo el recorrido de regreso caminando hasta llegar a la estrecha escalera que lo conectaba con la entrada. Cuando finalmente salió y el frío del exterior le dio la bienvenida suspiró soltando las tensiones. Un gran autobús pasó por la avenida que colindaba con el edificio haciendo mucho ruido, y fue gracias a eso que no escuchó el grito de auxilio proveniente del lugar que había dejado atrás.

/

Harry se había desplomado en el sofá después de leer al menos tres libros ayudando a Lily a buscar ese veneno que tanto necesitaba. Se dijo a sí mismo que descansaría los ojos hasta que cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Albus lo imitó recostando la cabeza en la mesita ratona y no volvió a despertar, hasta que un grito de alarma proveniente de la chimenea los despertó a todos, incluso a Lily que cabeceaba sobre un libro. El caldero casi salió despedido de no ser porque la chica lo alcanzó a detener antes de que lo poco que llevaban de poción quedara desparramado sobre el suelo.

Harry dio un salto al igual que Albus, todos se miraron aturdidos mientras la cabeza de Draco Malfoy gritaba cosas incoherentes.

—¿Malfoy qué…?

—¡Tienen que venir, no está por ningún lado, Merlín!

—¿De qué rayos estás…?

—¡Calisto! ¡Marlín, Calisto!

Harry se espantó al ver en los ojos de Malfoy una mirada que jamás habría esperado ver en él. Estaba totalmente perdido y fuera de sí.

—¿Tú hija? ¿Qué…?

—¡Desapareció! ¡No está, Merlín!

—¿Cómo que no..? —la expresión de Lily se transformó en una de pánico que Harry no logró descifrar.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Calisto? —preguntó Albus más nervioso de lo habitual, Harry le dedicó una mirada preocupada mientras Malfoy chillaba desde el suelo.

—¡Tienen que venir a la mansión, ya!

No alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando la cabeza desapareció de las brasas. Lily se levantó con rapidez y cogió de un sillón una larga capa negra, Albus la imitó recogiendo su chaqueta de cuero del perchero, Harry era el único que no se movía.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos pasa?

—Si se trata de Calisto…—balbuceó Lily sacando el caldero para meterse a la chimenea— todo.

—¿Cómo dices…?

Pero se quedó con la pregunta en la boca, porque su hija había tomado el frasco que contenía polvos Flu de la repisa y había desaparecido en un parpadeo. Albus la siguió y a Harry no le quedó otra que tomar su gabardina, transformarse Whitemore y desaparecer tras su hijo. Cuando tuvo los polvos verdes en su mano pensó cuánto se estarían divirtiendo los Dioses con él, miró hacia el cielo y se preguntó si había hecho algo realmente malo en otra vida como para que nadie nunca le dijera nada y le escondieran la información hasta el último momento. Sacudió la cabeza y lanzó los polvos a sus pies a la vez que gritaba al igual que sus hijos: —¡Mansión Malfoy!

Sintió aquella presión en el estómago que no sentía desde que Draco lo sacó de Azkaban, apretó los labios para impedir las nauseas y cerró los ojos, hasta que finalmente cuando la velocidad comenzó a cesar preparó sus pies y acuclilló sus piernas para salir elegantemente del otro lado.

Con un poco de suerte no alcanzó a tropezar. Le costó adaptar la visión al salón donde se encontraba porque estaba en penumbra. No se había dado cuenta cómo había pasado el tiempo en la cabaña y ahora lo notaba al ver por la ventana el atardecer. Frente a él tenía un cuadro muy singular, una mujer llorando con terribles convulsiones sentada en un largo sillón de cuero mientras Lily le acariciaba el cabello y la abrazaba por los hombros. A su lado Draco se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo mientras Albus abrazaba a Scorpius, ataviado aún con su capa de viaje.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando? —pidió Harry, Draco lo miró de soslayo y la mujer lanzó un alarido.

—¡Mi niña, mi niña! —lloró, Lily se abrazó más a ella y también derramó un par de lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasó con tu hija? —preguntó compasivo a Draco que miraba a su mujer sin decir nada. Lo miró débilmente, Harry había visto esa expresión antes: en él mismo.

—Desapareció…—murmuró.

—¿Cómo que desapareció?

La mujer suspiró cortadamente y lo miró.

—¿Quién es usted?

Harry se sonrojó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Jhon Whitemore, amigo de Draco—se presentó, y rió internamente de su propio chiste.

—Ah…—balbuceó ella y luego miró a su esposo— ¿qué hace aquí?

Draco se removió incómodo.

—Es el profesor de Defensas en Hogwarts, podrá ayudarnos—le dijo con una ternura que no parecía propia de él.

—Por supuesto—asintió Harry sintiendo compasión por Astoria, a quien por fin conocía de cerca— haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar, pero necesito saber qué está ocurriendo.

La mujer se enderezó distanciándose de Lily levemente y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo blanco.

—Draco, le…—tembló—… ¿le contó Draco sobre mi hija?

Harry lo miró.

—Sólo que es Squib—confesó, Astoria cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor y agitó la cabeza.

—No… No, no es Squib—lloró, Harry frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo—admitió, Draco suspiró incómodo y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco—dijo Scorpius visiblemente sorprendido saliendo de su silencio, Albus lo imitó, parecía tan intrigado como su amigo.

Astoria lanzó un grito, Harry notó que Lily intentaba tranquilizarla.

—Lo lamento tanto…—se disculpó la mujer mirando a Scorpius—te lo íbamos a decir, pero…. Sólo nostras lo sabíamos y… era mejor así.

Harry no entendió nada y sólo pudo mirar a Draco quien parecía molesto.

—Hasta que tuviste las agallas para confirmármelo— murmuró, Astoria lanzó un quejido y Lily la volvió a abrazar.

—Draco, si quieres que te ayude necesito que me digas qué está pasando—le pidió Harry, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle, no estaba de ánimos para procesar más información de la necesaria.

—Calisto no es bruja—explicó Draco, o eso le pareció a Harry, sólo que lo dejó con más dudas si era posible.

—¡Pero me acabas de decir que tampoco es Squib! ¿Cóm…?

Sus ojos se desviaron de Draco a Astoria y de Astoria a Lily. Su cabeza había comenzado a atar cabos sin fundamento, sólo, por recordar ciertas cosas que había estudiado cuando se preparaba para Auror.

—¡Alguien me puede decir qué ocurre con mi hermana! —estalló Scorpius derramando lágrimas— ¿Lily? —le preguntó a la chica, pero ella lo esquivó con la mirada.

—Diles tú…yo…—le pidió Astoria que se tapó la cara con ambas manos y lanzó un grito de dolor.

Lily se acongojó, parecía realmente pequeña vista desde la posición sobre el sillón.

—Calisto hace un par de años descubrió una… habilidad—contó muy bajito, Harry tuvo que acercarse para oír mejor, la chica le hablaba al suelo probablemente para escapar de la mirada acusatoria de su novio—. Yo y la Señora Malfoy fuimos las únicas que estábamos presentes, prometimos guardar el secreto para protegerla.

—¿Qué secreto? —exigió saber Scorpius, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él.

Lily arrojó un par de lágrimas.

—No nos culpen, sólo intentábamos protegerla.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez! —le gritó Albus, Harry pegó un salto al ver a su hijo tan enojado.

—Es una alquimista—reveló con rapidez, y el silencio se hizo presente en

La habitación. Scorpius se dejó caer en el brazo del sillón y Harry procesó la información sin poder creer lo que oía. Calisto era una persona capaz de convertir la materia.

—¿Qué..:? —murmuró Scorpius, Harry notó que hacía gestos con la cara como si recordara algo— esta mañana me ofreció un vaso de agua—contó— pero luego era leche.

—Eso no es nada—dijo Lily compungida, Astoria sollozó a su lado— la hemos visto transformar el jardín completo, todo a su paso se transforma sin que ella lo quiera.

—¿Por eso no la metieron a Hogwarts? —preguntó Albus, a Harry le apreció curioso que su hijo sudara tanto, parecía incluso más preocupado que la propia familia.

—No, —dijo Draco finalmente— Calisto nació Squib, y yo lo creí así hasta que la descubrí transformando la maleza en un rosal—Astoria lo miró de soslayo— creíste que no estaba en casa.

—Yo…

—Lo terrible no fue saber que mi hija es lo que es, fue saber que me habías ocultado semejante secreto—le espetó a su mujer, y Harry reconoció con un estremecimiento lo mucho que se parecía a Lucius.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Preguntó Scorpius con un hilo de voz, Lily lo miró— ¿por qué la ocultaron, por qué nunca me dijo nada?

—Ni ella misma sabía lo que hacía, se tenía miedo—explicó nerviosa—, pero además, el que la comunidad mágica sepa de la existencia de un Alquimista es…

—Lo peor que le puede pasar a una familia—interrumpió Harry, todos los ojos se fijaron en él—. Es una bendición y una maldición—explicó—. Alguien que puede transformar la materia puede ser tan peligroso como heroico. Si el ministerio se hubiese enterado de que una Malfoy es alquimista probablemente la habrían encerrado en Azkaban sin presentar cargos.

—Sólo por el hecho de ser mi hija—admitió Draco con repulsión.

—Pero alguien tiene que haberlo sabido…—dijo Astoria con los ojos hinchados— mi hija ha desaparecido, Profesor.

Harry sintió una incomodidad en la boca de su estómago, las manos le sudaron y la boca se le secó. Intercambió una mirada con Draco, ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, sólo que el padre de la víctima se había puesto más pálido delo habitual.

—¿Sucedió algo en la reunión de padres? —preguntó Harry con cuidado, Astoria se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Salimos a almorzar con el asistente del ministro, ese caballero… Valmorian—murmuró, Draco cerró los ojos, Harry sabía que se debería estar mortificando por ser tan idiota y exponer a su hija así frente a una serpiente como ese sujeto.

—¿Calisto hizo algo en ese almuerzo que no debía?

Astoria miró hacia el suelo y luego se fijó en Harry asustada.

—A mi niña le gusta transformar las emociones en algo tangible—explicó apretando el pañuelo entre sus manos, se veía realmente acabada—, cuando presencia un amanecer todas las flores del jardín florecen.

Harry no comprendió, Lily se dirigió a Astoria.

—¿Hizo algo esa tarde que podría haber alertado al… asistente? —padre e hija intercambiaron una mirada y Scorpius no tardó en ponerse pálido.

Astoria frunció el ceño tratando de recordar.

—No, no lo sé…—dijo agitando la cabeza.

—Sí, lo hizo…—interrumpió Scorpius y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Draco, el chico se puso de pie y se movió de un lado a otro con desesperación.

—Ese día Calisto le contó sobre las cosas que le gustaban, ella habló de sus poemas y repentinamente el lugar comenzó a apestar a perfume porque el árbol de grosellas al lado de la ventana comenzó a florecer.

—Eso no es prueba para que Valmorian sospeche que Calisto es alquimista—soltó Albus—, las grosellas son perfumadas por naturaleza, cualquier ráfaga de aire podría haber soltado el aroma.

Pero Harry no creía eso. Valmorian no era idiota, era un genio. Si conocía cómo funcionaba la alquimia era muy probable que hubiese descubierto a Calisto ese día incluso en medio de su conversación.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo—dijo Astoria interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry—, ese día cuando nos despedimos a ella le sostuvo la mano por más tiempo.

Harry cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

—Para ver su reacción—explicó—. Si Calisto no sabe controlar lo que hace es muy probable que con cualquier emoción todo lo que la rodea se transforme sin quererlo.

—Y si le sostuvo la mano más tiempo fue para ver si se ponía nerviosa y cambiaba algo del entorno—comprendió Lily.

—¡Entonces ese sujeto tiene a mi bebé! —Volvió a gritar Astoria, se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró con desesperación. Lily tembló y la abrazó acomodándose en su hombro.

—Calma mamá, la vamos a rescatar—Intentó consolarla Scorpius sentándose al otro lado, Harry pudo ver en sus ojos la furia y la venganza plasmada.

—Pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ella? ¡La van a encerrar! —lloró Astoria, Draco se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza mientras Albus permanecía lívido.

—Nadie va a encerrar a Astoria—dijo Harry decidido— sé cómo funciona la alquimia—mintió, pero tenía que parecer profesor de Defensas—, y sé cómo funciona el ministerio. La encontraremos y alejaremos de ellos.

Astoria lo miró con una sonrisa triste, sus mejillas estaban irritadas y sus ojos hinchados.

—¿En serio haría eso por nosotros, profesor?

Harry suspiró.

—Créame, es lo que sé mejor hacer—dijo a modo de ironía, sus hijos sonrieron pero Draco blanqueó los ojos. Astoria sonrió y Lily le tomó la mano.

—Venga señora Malfoy, vamos a prepararle un té.

La mujer se levantó temblando y dejó que Lily la guiará por un pasillo largo hasta perderse en el interior. Harry se acercó al sillón y se desplomó sobre él. El silencio reinó por largos segundos.

—No puedo creer que Valmorian tenga a mi hija—susurró Draco—, si ese hijo de puta le toca un solo pelo…

Harry se rascó la cabeza y sin quererlo se pasó los dedos por la cicatriz. No sabía cómo consolar a Scorpius o a Draco, nada para él tenía sentido en esos momentos.

—Necesitamos saber quién es este sujeto…—dijo para romper el hielo—, ¿por qué necesitaría un alquimista?

—Algo no debe estar saliendo acorde a sus planes si necesita cambiar la materia—dijo Albus mirando el suelo fijamente, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos que sacar a mi hermana de ahí antes que le hago algo—dijo Scorpius desesperado pasándose ambas manos por la cara.

—No le va a hacer nada—dijo Draco con un poco más de calma—, mientras no consiga lo que quiera va a mantenerla con él—todos lo quedaron viendo con curiosidad—mentalidad de Mortifago—explicó señalando su propia cabeza.

—Hablando de Mortifagos…—Scorpius se acomodó en el sillón y se levantó la capa sacando del bolsillo el libro que había encontrado en el orfanato— si podemos partir con algo tal vez esto sirva para llegar a este desgraciado.

Harry recibió el libro en sus manos y lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Por qué un libro de Oscar Wild tendría pistas sobre Valmorian? —quiso saber, Scorpius levantó los hombros.

—Porque tiene su nombre—explicó, los tres hombres lo miraron—, hoy fui al orfanato, esa supuesta guarida de Valmorian no tenía nada excepto ese libro y una fotografía.

Harry abrió la tapa y cogió la foto. Por un instante le costó creer lo que veía, pero entonces ya no pudo controlar el impulso nervioso que le hizo temblar por completo. La imagen estaba desgastada, los colores habían sido carcomidos, y sin embargo esa mirada y ese rostro…

—La puta madre…—susurró enderezándose de golpe, el corazón bombeó hasta su cuello y la cabeza comenzó a hervirle, Albus se acercó a él.

—¿Qué pasa?

Harry alejó la fotografía y la miro a la distancia, la boca se le había secado. Su hijo la tomó y la miró ceñudo.

—Parece conocido—dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño viéndola desde atrás.

—Lo es…—masculló Harry. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y un estremecimiento lo removió de pies a cabeza. Cientos de imágenes pasaron delante de sus ojos, cada una se conectaba con otra armando un desordenado puzle. Se giró para ver a Draco, no sabía qué cara podría haber tenido porque el otro arqueó una ceja.

—Cielos Potter, ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma, ¿qué ocurre?

—Ocurre que… —tragó saliva— creo que ya sé quién es Valmorian.

—¿Y? —insistió Albus, Harry volvió a tomar la fotografía y la miró fijamente, dejó de respirar.

—Los ojos, esos ojos que tantas veces vi en los recuerdos de Dumbledore…—recitó— ese rostro redondo…esa… sonrisa desquiciada—miró a Draco pálido como la cera— ¿de verdad no lo reconoces de algún lado?

Le entregó la fotografía a Draco y fue el turno de éste de palidecer.

—No… no puede… ¿será posible?... es ¡es asqueroso!

—No, es… demoniaco…—murmuró Harry, Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Alguien quiere decirnos qué sucede? —Exigió Albus, Harry lo miró con la boca a medio abrir.

—Es Voldemort—dijo señalando la foto— Tom Riddle cuando niño, sus ojos, su rostro…. Pero la sonrisa…

Draco soltó una risa seca plasmada de terror nervioso.

—La sonrisa es Black…—dijo con los dientes apretados y arrugando la fotografía con ira.

—Creo que encontramos al hijo perdido de Bellatrix—Anunció Harry sintiendo que un gran peso escapaba de sus hombros a la vez que el deseo de venganza se instalaba en su pecho—Lothus no era Lestrange, era Riddle, Valmorian es hijo de Voldemort.

/

Frente a él tenía su última chance de poder conseguir lo que deseaba. La última prueba.

Quito la cortina que cubría el cuadro y sonrió. Dumbledore dormía y parte de su piel estaba carcomida por quemaduras. El viejo profesor abrió los ojos y le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Buenas noches —lo saludó, pero Valmorian no le hizo caso.

—Te traje una sorpresa—anunció, Dumbledore arqueó una ceja y débilmente se posicionó en la silla mecedora para ver mejor. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión cuando notaron algo irregular en aquel espacio tan pequeño.

Tras Valmorian parada cual estatua había una muchachita de cabello claro cuya mirada estaba vacía. El sujeto la tomó de la mano y la arrastró lentamente hacia el cuadro, la expresión de Dumbledore se fue transformando lentamente a una muy cansada.

—¿No estás cansado ya de intentar?, ¿para qué quieres a la muchacha?

—El Azufre no ha surtido en ti el efecto que yo deseaba, siempre me pregunté por qué para manipular en el alma de un cuadro no podía usar un Imperius, y claro, es porque no existe una mente física.

—Es muy amable de tu parte comentarme aquello porque honestamente no tenía la menor idea—dijo Dumbledore haciendo una mueca graciosa con los labios—, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

—¡Cállate! —espetó— Creí que el Azufre serviría de algo, pero al haber tantas copias de un solo cuadro me es imposible intervenirte completamente, así que, me pregunté, ¿qué pasaría si transformara el azufre en algo más potente… en algo que atravesara esa corteza que protege todas las copias? —murmuró pasando su dedo por la pintura lentamente, Dumbledore sólo lo miró.

—Creo que necesitarías o una persona muy buena en pociones o un…—sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de la muchacha y súbitamente recordó lo que una de sus copias había conversado con Kingsley y Draco esa tarde— ¿Es la hija de Draco Malfoy?

—La que viste y calza—dijo sonriendo— ¡tú! —llamó a Calisto, la chica se movió con lentitud sin quitar la vista del frente— haz lo que te pedí, querida.

Calisto caminó con lentitud hasta la pintura, sus dedos finos y pequeños apenas rozaron la tela, Dumbledore la miró con tristeza pero ya no había marcha atrás.

El profesor cerró los ojos cuando el azufre, que ya había quemado la pintura con anterioridad, comenzó a hervir y a corroer cada fibra como si fuera un fino hilo de oro.

Cuando llegó a él se agarró a los brazos de la mecedora hundiendo las uñas, pero no le dio el placer a Valmorian de gritar como lo había hecho hacía un instante Sir Bishap. Se mantuvo impávido, y lo último que hizo antes de arder por completo fue mirar con ternura a la muchacha.

Valmorian rió como desquiciado cuando el cuerpo de Dumbledore se desmayó en la mecedora completamente transformado en algo que no parecía humano. Sus ojos celestes estaban amarillos y su barba negra y quemada. Valmorian se acercó frotándose las manos, completamente sediento de posibles buenas noticias.

—Ahora soy tu amo, me debes respeto y obediencia, así que dime ¿qué sabes de Harry Potter?

Los ojos de Dumbledore, cansados y amarillos apenas pudieron sostenerle la mirada.

—Está en Hogwarts—dijo sin voz, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más la pintura entera se deshizo en cientos de cenizas que cayeron a los pies del sicópata como el vago recuerdo del director.

La sonrisa de Valmorian se transformó hasta desplegarse por toda su cara, como una verdadera serpiente.

—Te tengo.

/

Volver a la cabaña no fue grato. Sólo él, Lily y Albus. Draco había pedido a Kingsley que se reuniera con él para resolver lo de Calisto, y en cierta forma Harry sentía que tenía una gran deuda con él. No sólo porque le había salvado la vida de manera magistral, sino, porque comprendía totalmente por lo que estaba pasando.

Lily se quedó en la sala, no podía dormir, prefería seguir con la poción mientras que él y Albus se retiraban a descansar de esa alborotada tarde.

En sus sueños rebotaron imágenes inverosímiles y algunas donde veía a Dumbledore ardiendo en fuego. Despertó alarmado cuando escuchó de la sala un grito agudo.

Descendió con rapidez y se encontró con que su hija que se cubría la boca con ambas manos, miró el reloj de pie, eran casi las seis de la mañana. Su sintonización con el tiempo iba de mal en peor, sentía que no había dormido nada, y para variar el amanecer estaba a un par de minutos de hacer su aparición. Y sin embargo Lily seguía ahí, eufórica, con sus mechones rojos levantados en todas direcciones y con un Albus somnoliento agarrado del pasamano de la escalera.

—¿Qué pasa…?—bostezó su hijo. Entonces Lily sonrió y balanceó una botella de soda rellena de un líquido esmeralda transparente.

—Lo tengo, encontré la formula para revertir al Azufre.

* * *

**Notas**

Como ya dije antes de comenzar el capítulo, lamento la demora.

No sé qué más decir, porque, bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir más allá de pedir disculpas descomunales cuando ustedes saben que me demoro alrededor de un mes en publicar?

Como sea, ya se sabe todo. Este capítulo me gustó escribirlo y debo confesar que en un día avancé casi el ochenta por ciento. Seguramente se preguntarán, ¿y cuando hizo el otro veinte?, fue hace un par de semanas, pero como bien les he comentado, yo no vivo de esto, vivo de mi trabajo y a eso claramente le dedico más tiempo.

Sobre el capítulo no sé qué decir, ya que se dijo todo. En el siguiente voy a explicar cómo fue que Lily descubrió la formula del antídoto, y van a pasar algunas cosas con Ginny y Harry nuevamente.

Lo de Calisto seguramente no se lo esperaban, pero la verdad quería darle alguna importancia, no por nada aparece al principio de la historia, pero tampoco se va a llevar el protagonizo, es decir, no va a salir más allá de lo que ya han leído de ella.

¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Astoria? La verdad es que me la imaginé como una madre sobre protectora de esas extremas, que no pueden dejar solos a sus hijos que tienen algún problema (en este caso un tipo de magia inexplicable). Al menos yo siento que me salió bien maternal.

No sé qué más decirles, salvo que les agradezco mucho a todos los que me leen. Como ya habrán notado, ya comenzó el final, así que sólo cinco capítulos más y El Lazo se acaba. Espero poder publicar con más anticipación para no demorarme cinco meses más, intentaré que sea en dos, o tres, si es posible.

Gracias a todos nuevamente, y creo que esta ha sido la nota más larga que he escrito.

¡Muchos cariños a todos!  
Anya.-


	27. Atrapado

**Bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, disculpen la demora, de verdad, ¡muchísimas disculpas! Aunque a estas alturas no sé si valdrá la pena, en serio lo siento.**

**En fin, para quienes se quedaron con esta historia se habrán dado cuenta que a lo largo de los capítulos todo ha sido visto desde la perspectiva de Harry (lo cual era mi intención), pero llegado un punto necesité ir colocando nuevas escenas desde otras perspectivas **—**como ya habrán notado**—** donde aparezcan otros personajes. Colocarlo todo como visión, o un sueño, no habría sido muy lógico, ya que Harry no tiene una conexión mental con todos los personajes, así que por lo mismo opté por mostrarlo desde otros ángulos.  
En fin, los dejo con el capítulo para quienes se hayan quedado con esta historia.**

**Espero no decepcionar a nadie.**

**¡Gracias!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Atrapado**

"_"..I finished crying in the instant that you left, and **I can't remember** where or when or how...  
…and **I banished every memory you and I had ever made**…  
…But when you touch me like this, and you hold me like that, I just have to admit that it's  
**all coming back to me** "_

Cuando alzó la vista ante ese sol pálido que le bloqueaba la visión se obligó a cubrirse los ojos con la mano. Imponente como un risco de mármol se proyectaba alta y terrorífica la torre de Azkaban. Se ciñó la capa contra el cuello y se sopló el flequillo que le caía sobre la frente. No le impresionó notar que estuviera teñido de blanco.

Nervioso, caminó saltando rocas hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa donde no se distinguía nada más que una contaminada agua gris. Las olas chocaban contra el edificio y las nubes teñidas de un turbio morado se agazapaban en torno al último piso cubriendo la torre por completo. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y tuvo que pensar mil veces en cosas bonitas para no salir huyendo.

Cuando puso un pie sobre el agua la tierra comenzó a temblar, y del mismo mar se alzó un puente de piedra decorado con cráneos que unían la orilla de la playa con la puerta negra empotrada en la pared de la torre. Tragó en seco cuando realizó que ya no había marcha atrás. Caminó con lentitud sintiéndose observado por esas cuencas vacías de los cráneos enterrados en el suelo, se ciñó aún más a su capa como si fuera lo único bueno del lugar y repitió aquel mantra que venía diciendo toda la mañana: _"todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien"_

Cuando llegó al final del camino el puente fue reabsorbido por el mar emitiendo un fuerte rugido. Había un par de metros de concreto que servían como orilla artificial para quienes salieran y entraran a la torre, y ahí era donde él estaba parado; inmóvil, ante aquella puerta negra e imponente que de lejos se veía tan pequeña.

Volvió a tragar en seco cuando ésta se abrió de par en par rechinando y haciendo eco contra el océano que se expandía a su alrededor. Algunos moluscos disecados decoraban el borde más cercano al suelo y la pestilencia a pescado muerto invadió sus pulmones apenas lo abrazó la ráfaga de aire que provenía del interior. Se adentró tranquilamente aparentando calma cuando un hombre moreno, con bigote, calvo y con una única trenza en la nuca, se le acercó con calma acompañado de un pequeño Gerbo plateado.

—¡Qué puntual señor Lupin! —sonrió alargando su brazo—Edward Roch, guardia a cargo de la torre oeste— Teddy le tomó la mano y observó al animalito con detención.

—¿Debería…?

—Sí gusta, claro—sonrió el otro, Teddy suspiró y con un suave movimiento de varita un imponente lobo plateado se colocó a su lado. Repentinamente la pestilencia, sus temores y el frío desaparecieron—.Sígame a mi oficina por favor—le indicó Roch haciendo un ademán con la mano, Teddy movió la cabeza.

Cuando pasaron por un amplio espacio cuadrado Teddy se arrepintió de la brillante idea de mirar al cielo. Al principio creyó que era un extraño techo oscuro y encantado, pero luego comprendió que lo que en realidad estaba viendo era una turba de Dementores agolpados en la punta. Su lobo comenzó a tambalearse y con su posible desaparición el frío comenzó a hacer efecto en sus extremidades.

—No harán nada si no lo ordenamos—dijo Roch con calma, Teddy suspiró y el lobo volvió a sintonizarse brillando con fuerza.

—Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta—confesó Teddy, Roch asintió con la cabeza.

—Azkaban puede debilitar al más valiente—dijo, y lo miró de reojo. Teddy se irguió más de lo que podía sintiendo un estremecimiento en sus hombros.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron a un desolado pasillo ambientado con aburridas oficinas de luz amarillenta. Sin embargo la de Roch, que estaba al fondo, tenía una ventana de marcos modernos y daba justo a la playa que estaba al frente.

—Por favor, tome asiento—le indicó, Teddy le hizo caso y rió ante la ironía. La oficina era acogedora, los asientos mullidos, el escritorio elegante y la ventana entregaba todo un espectáculo paradisiaco. Cualquiera pensaría que era la autentica postal de una cabaña en la playa mirando hacia afuera.

—Honestamente no quiero quedarme aquí mucho tiempo—dijo Teddy con rapidez, Roch lo miró con curiosidad—, sólo vengo a ver mi padrino, hace años que no sé nada de él y la verdad es que…

Roch frunció el ceño ante su inminente silencio. Teddy carraspeó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que, por la expresión del otro, supuso que había vuelto a cambiar de color, pero no quería desvivirse explicando su condición.

—Puede estar tranquilo, no es habitual que ninguno de los condenados tenga una visita, ni siquiera por sus madres. Es normal sentir un poco de vergüenza.

Teddy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Vergüenza? No, claro que no—dijo agitando la cabeza— lo que siento es culpa.

La expresión de Roch se transformó aún más.

—Bueno, eso también suele ocurrir pero no con demasiada frecuencia—dijo sonriendo con amabilidad—, si se siente culpable por no haber venido a visitar a su padri…

—No—interrumpió Teddy— me siento culpable por no haberle creído—confesó en un susurro sin mirar a nadie particularmente—. Tengo este… este malestar en el pecho desde hace meses y creo que no podré vivir en paz hasta hacer las paces con él y decirle que está todo bien conmigo… aunque no me escuche—agregó finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Roch suspiró y lo miró con compasión, algo que a Teddy le molestó bastante. Pero antes de poder exigir un poco de sangre fría éste ya se había levantado de su asiento y dirigido hasta la puerta.

—Sígame—le pidió.

Dudoso, Teddy lo siguió por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían mucho más abajo. Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse aunque no hiciera frío. En realidad el lugar era bastante más acogedor, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que estaba entrando a una zona construida bajo el mismo océano le erizaba cada vello de la piel.

El nuevo pasillo por el que era conducido zigzagueaba como un laberinto, ya a la cuarta o quinta vuelta había olvidado hacia donde estaba la salida, así que no podía moverse del lado de Roch.

—Aquí estamos—anunció éste de repente, Teddy se fijo en el entorno. Seguía siendo el mismo pasillo pero frente a él tenía una puerta de fierro cercada con barrotes—. Antes de abrirla quiero comentarle que este el caso más extraño que hemos tenido de víctimas post Effusio*, nunca habíamos visto algo como esto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —quiso saber Teddy mirando la puerta fijamente, Roch se masajeó el tabique con una mano.

—Después de un tiempo pasada la condena con los Dementores los cuerpos desfallecen—explicó con delicadeza, probablemente sabiendo que el tema era sensible de tratar—. Al no tener conciencia, la mente no siente hambre ni sed, pero el cuerpo sí, y como no es alimentado, bueno…

—Mueren—dijo Teddy sintiendo frío, Roch asintió.

—Después de tres días, efectivamente—afirmó, y agarró una medalla dorada que llevaba colgando del cuello. Se quedó en silencio un instante y luego la soltó enfocándose nuevamente en Teddy— no es agradable propiciar este castigo, después de todo siguen siendo seres humanos y sólo los Dioses saben y deciden nuestro destino, espero que me entienda si me cuesta hablar del tema.

—No se preocupe, a mi también se me pone la piel de gallina—dijo con una sonrisa ladeada tratando de sonar simpático, pero Roch no sonrió.

—Es un tema delicado señor Lupin, y es por lo mismo que me alegra que haya decidido visitarnos, nadie se ha hecho cargo del cuerpo.

La forma en que lo dijo sonó tan poco condescendiente que a Teddy se le heló la sangre, parecía como si estuviera hablando de una cosa que hay que desechar, aunque asumió que el tono fue porque estaba molesto ante su falta de tacto al hablar de las víctimas del Effusio.

Cerró los ojos al imaginarse a un pobre hombre muerto y encerrado en una sucia caja de madera lista para enterrar, sin embargo, el sonido de los barrotes al abrirse lo devolvieron al mundo real.

—¿Por qué dice que mi padrino es un caso especial? —preguntó esperando encontrarse lo peor tras esas paredes, Roch hizo fuerza y tiró de la segunda puerta, el corazón de Teddy comenzó a bombear sangre como loco.

—Véalo usted mismo.

Cuando Roch abrió la segunda puerta completamente Teddy se encontró ante su nariz con una habitación bastante amplia, cuyo techo, paredes y suelo estaban acojinados. Le costó adaptar la vista ante el umbral oscuro, hasta que divisó justo al fondo a un hombre de mediana edad que chocaba contra una de las paredes incesantemente.

—¿Qué demo…?

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros—dijo Roch suspirando, casi como si sintiera lástima del prisionero—. Pero esto no es lo más extraño.

—¿Y qué es entonces?

—Qué lleva cuatro meses sin comer ni beber agua—sus ceño se frunció y miró al hombre que se golpeaba con la pared como si pretendiera atravesarla—, nadie vive sin alimentarse tanto tiempo, ni siquiera un cuerpo sin alma.

—Tal vez… tal vez sólo enloqueció y come sin que se den cuenta—dijo Teddy tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica.

—Es lo que creemos, por eso lo encerramos aquí—contestó Roch con tono de circunstancia, Teddy se giró y lo miró con duda.

—¿Puedo…?

—Adelante.

Teddy avanzó a través del cuarto tratando de pisar los cojines correctamente para no caer, estaba a sólo unos pasos de aquel pobre y destruido sujeto del cual no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro de quien fuera un hombre joven y lozano en su juventud. Tragó saliva sintiendo como la culpa avanzaba lentamente por su traquea. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no reaccionó en cuanto sintió que lo correcto era volver por él? Ah, sí, tenía toda una familia en contra y ante su inminente matrimonio era mejor no meter la pata.

—¿Harry? —murmuró, estiró un brazo para tocarle el hombro y se impresionó al notar cómo le temblaban los dedos. No hubo respuesta sino sólo un leve zumbido proveniente de la garganta del hombre delante de él—Harry, soy yo… Teddy, Teddy Lupin.

Al no recibir respuesta decidió actuar. Respiró hondo y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía acumular giró al hombre por los hombros colocándolo frente a sus ojos. Dio un respingo cuando se encontró cara a cara con quien sería su padrino, pero algo no estaba bien. Su corazón siguió latiendo con fuerza e incrementó cada pálpito al ver esos ojos verdes mirando un punto fijo, la boca abierta sin derramar ni una sola gota de baba y las mejillas blancas y planas como las de un muñeco. Sintió que su cuerpo se crispaba, que sus labios se tensaban, y que la sangre bombeaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo con una ira excesiva; supuso que su cabello ya debería de haber adquirido un tono rojo, si es que ya no era granate.

—¡Roch! —gritó, el aludido entró un par de metros y Teddy se giró sintiendo su cara arder.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado, Teddy soltó una risita irónica.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, —dijo con sarcasmo— porque éste de aquí no es Harry Potter, ni siquiera es real, ¡es una copia imbécil! ¿Dónde está mi padrino? ¿Qué le hicieron?

/

Harry parpadeó cuando comenzó a bajar la escalera, sentía sus ojos pesados y una leve inflamación debajo de estos. Probablemente tenía unas horrorosas ojeras colgando de su rostro. Trastrabilló cuando se acercó a Lily, tras él, el frufrú de la bata de Albus le indicó que le seguía los pasos. Su hija lucía radiante a pesar de las horas en vela, probablemente el reflejo cansado de sus ojos no distaba mucho de los suyos propios. Intentó acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana cuando el pestilente aroma a algo podrido le hizo cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —se quejó cubriéndose la nariz con el brazo, Albus hizo una arcada.

—¡Mierda, Lily! ¿Mataste a alguien?

La chica frunció el ceño y cubrió el caldero con la tapa sin soltar la botellita. No había ningún solo rastro de gas o vapor que pareciera sospechoso, y sin embargo el olor era suficientemente malo como para soportarlo.

—No exageren, no es para tanto—dijo ella frunciendo la nariz como si tratara de distinguir algún aroma.

—Es que tú no tienes olfato—dijo Albus en medio de una arcada.

—¡Merlín! —se quejó resoplando— ¡son magos por el amor de los Dioses! ¡Escúdense la nariz, eliminen el olor, qué se yo!

—¿Qué es eso hija? —preguntó Harry con la voz amortiguada debido a que se cubría la boca con el brazo. Lily sonrió cansada.

—Es la solución al Azufre—dijo al fin, Albus arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó con duda en su tono de voz, la chica suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—¡Yuk! ¡Cierto que apesta! —exclamó frunciendo la nariz, y con un movimiento rápido de la varita con su mano libre todos se vieron encapsulados en algo parecido a una burbuja de aire.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Harry sintiendo que ya no podía más del cansancio. Lily dejó el frasco a un lado y se sacudió las manos.

—La Rosa—dijo, Albus arqueó una ceja, ella continuó— estuve toda la noche estudiando para quitarme la idea de que Valmorian es hijo de esa serpiente—Harry se estremeció al recordarlo—, necesitaba sacarme eso de la cabeza así que me leí todos estos libros—señaló una pila de tomos abiertos a un costado, Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Te leíste todo eso en una sola noche?

—No, no todos…—dijo ella rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio—, pero sí los detalles importantes.

—Lily, hija, ve al grano ¿quieres? La cabeza está que se me parte—le pidió Harry frotándose el tabique, la chica resopló.

—Albus me preguntó.

—¿Y tienes que responder a todo lo que tu hermano te pregunta?

Sus dos hijos intercambiaron una mirada curiosa y levantaron los hombros, Lily agarró un viejo libro de tapa magullada y se lo colocó sobre las piernas.

—La Rosa era el secreto mejor guardado de Merlín—contó— la esencia de rosa en su más puro estado es absolutamente venenosa y letal. Merlín bañaba las espadas de los guerreros del rey Arturo para que con una simple estocada murieran al instante **(1)**.

—Eso es una leyenda—interrumpió Albus, Lily agitó la cabeza con rapidez.

—No lo es—insistió— hay qué saber utilizar el veneno, y este libro lo explica muy bien.

—¿Qué libro es? —preguntó Harry acuclillándose para recoger el tomo, sus ojos se abrieron de impresión cuando leyó la portada—¿"_Mil y una formas de domar a un dragón_" por Myrddin Emrys?

—¿Y quién rayos es Myrd… eso? —preguntó Albus, Lily frunció los labios.

—Myrddin Emrys inculto, es Merlín en galés—le dijo quitándole el libro a Harry— hay muy pocas copias de este tomo, lo sé porque en pociones el profesor Slughorn me prestaba el suyo para practicar mis MHB y ya estaba muy gastado.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste éste? —apuntó Harry.

—Estaba en el estante, y debo agradecer a los Dioses de que Kingsley haya tenido su colección privada de libros clásicos, éste en particular es una joya de las pociones.

—¿Y no está prohibido? —quiso saber Albus, Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que no haya que saber, la poción de rosas es un tema trillado en la edad media, ¿nunca escuchaste al profesor Bins?

—Nadie nunca escucha a Bins—dijo Harry con una sonrisa cansada. Lily agitó una mano en el aire.

—En fin, es simple—explicó— la rosa es un componente natural que repele y purifica. En sí, un poco de esencia de rosas bien utilizado puede hacer grandes cosas, y como en este caso lo que andaba buscando era repeler el Azufre, bueno, fui a la práctica y a lo fácil. En realidad la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que es tan simple y sencillo que nadie lo nota.

—Cierto, creí que sería más espectacular—dijo Albus con tono frustrado, Lily lo miró— Qué hubieras encontrado veneno de Acromántula o algo así…

—El Azufre es un componente simple Al, ¿por qué debía serlo su solución?

—En eso tiene sentido lo que dices—dijo Harry— cuando estudiaba para auror debíamos pasar por pruebas de testeo diferentes soluciones. En realidad, el Azufre siempre fue el más simple de crear pero también el más letal.

—Valmorian no es idiota, —acotó Lily— el sujeto quería engañar a todo el mundo y lo logró utilizando algo que está a simple vista. Pero así es como también olvidó que la solución está en cada libro de pociones conocidas.

—¿Y sólo pudiste conseguir eso? —indicó el chico apuntando el frasquito, Lily lo tomó en sus manos— ¿Esa cosita causó tremenda bomba séptica?

—Esta cosita, como le dices, es la cantidad necesaria para liberar a todo un país de la maldición del azufre—dijo la chica balanceando la botella, Albus levantó las cejas—, una sola gota y ¡puf! La maldición se disuelve.

Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Harry, la euforia de la esperanza había comenzado despacio, como una llamita apunto de apagarse que encontró la chispa para volver a encender.

—Eso quiere decir que podemos usarla con tu madre—dijo, Lily sonrió.

—Podemos, y no sólo con ella, sino que con todos los demás.

Harry se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias Lily—le susurró—, al fin va a acabar esta pesadilla.

Lily se separó con suavidad y Harry repentinamente sintió el pecho frío, su hija le sonría con ternura pero su mirada advertía precaución.

—Debemos tener cuidado—dijo— Soy buena en pociones pero no tanto, y conseguir esencia de rosas en esta época es difícil porque no es de estación. La poción que tengo en mis manos la conseguí porque tenía un poco de esencia conmigo, tuvimos suerte de que la conservara. Hay ser prudentes y actuar con precaución, yo y Al nos haremos cargo de mamá y del resto de la familia, tú sólo encárgate de acabar con Valmorian.

—¡No pienso dejarles esta tarea a ustedes dos! Valmorian no es idiota, en cualquier momento va a sospechar que algo no anda bien.

—Valmorian te quiere a ti, y es probable que a estas alturas ya sospeche algo—dijo Albus, Harry lo miró preocupado— este juego del gato y el ratón no va a durar para siempre, en algún momento se va a destapar el caldero y todo se va a saber. Y mientras tú estés en la mira, nosotros podemos actuar sin que él se de cuenta.

Harry sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Quieres que tu padre sea la carnada?

Albus iba a decir algo cuando un fuerte golpe en la ventana los sorprendió. Una majestuosa lechuza de plumas marrones golpeaba la ventana con insistencia. Nadie hizo nada, se suponía que no podían ser encontrarlos.

Harry sacó la varita del bolsillo de su bata y abrió la ventana apuntando al animal que entró como una bala en la casa. El animal se quedó entre Lily y Albus, ninguno decía nada más que mirarse asustados.

—¿Cómo llegó esa lechuza hasta aquí? —preguntó sintiendo el frío de la traición en algún rincón de su cuerpo, Albus aún miraba al ave que se sacudía en el suelo con temor, esperando que alguien agarrara la carta que traía atada en su pata.

—¡Merlín, Albus! —gimió Lily— ¡Recógela antes que se ponga a chillar!

El chico reaccionó segundos después, y apenas logró zafar la carta de la pata de la lechuza ésta se quedó tranquila.

—Es un bociferador…—murmuró asustado, Harry dio dos grandes zancadas y le quitó la carta de las manos. El papel ardió en sus manos y al soltarla ésta quedó suspendida en el aire como una gran boca de labios rojos.

"_¡Lily, Albus, James, urgente, su padre no está en Azkaban, repito, su padre no está en Azkaban. Algo sucedió con él, hay que encontrarlo. Hay que reunir a la familia, temo que suceda algo terrible, repito, su padre no está en Azkaban, no está muerto! Nos veremos pronto, Ted Lupin"_

El corazón de Harry palpitaba casi tanto como cuando vio a Ginny en el almuerzo de padres. La carta se había desintegrado a sus pies y nadie decía nada. Hacía años que no escuchaba la voz de Teddy, así como la de sus hijos, aunque aquel muchacho había sido el primer contacto paternal que había vivido de cerca después de la caída de Voldemort. Se sintió culpable, lo había olvidado, había olvidado a su ahijado, había roto la promesa hecha a Remus.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Fue a Azkaban—dijo Albus—es la única forma de que…

—Sí, pero… —insistió su hermana— ¿Por qué nos advirtió a nosotros primero?

El silencio reinó nuevamente dandole a Harry el tiempo suficiente para que atara cabos.

—¿Él también fue hechizado, cierto? —Sus dos hijos asintieron— ¿Entonces cómo…?  
—Valmorian debió olvidarse de él cuando se fue a vivir con Victoire fuera del país—dijo Lily— su voz no era…

—No sonaba como James—asintió Albus— sonaba… real.

—¿Qué no lo vez papá? ¡Teddy está con nosotros! ¡Está de nuestro lado!

Harry sonrió y observó la lechuza en el suelo que parecía esperar por su premio al haber realizado un buen trabajo.

—Entonces ve dónde él—le dijo a Albus que lo miró con los ojos abiertos— Y cuéntale todo.

—¿Estás… estás seguro?  
—A estás alturas Valmorian ya debe saber que estoy fuera de Azkaban y no

tardará en encontrarme—dijo con decisión—, y si Teddy dice estar de mi lado, ve, búscale y cuéntale todo, incluso quién es Valmorian realmente.

Albus sonrió y subió las escaleras corriendo. Lily curvó los labios en una mueca maliciosa.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Qué tengo que practicar un buen par de golpes para romperle la cara a puñetazos a este bastardo.

/ /

Harry regresó al castillo esa tarde con la absoluta intención de contarle todo a Kingsley pero no lo encontró en su despacho. Se encerró en la habitación preocupado por haber visto vacío el cuadro de la mujer con los gatos en la esquina del pasillo, y un mal presentimiento lo invadió al imaginarse que tal vez Sir Bishap era historia.  
Se pasó una mano por la cara y se quitó la gabardina arrojándola sobre la cama. La chimenea ardía y el lugar estaba tan acogedor que se quitó el chalequin que llevaba sobre su camisa. Jamás se había dado el lujo de pasearse frente a sus alumnos sin su gran abrigo, se sentía desprotegido. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se sentó en el escritorio que daba a un costado de la chimenea. Frente a él tenía un par de exámenes que no había revisado, pero su mente estaba tan volátil que le costaba concentrarse en la lista de hechizos escrita con letra ilegible. Suspiró recostándose en el respaldo de la silla cuando las llamas de la chimenea se apagaron y un estruendo de la red flu incendió con fuego verde el suelo de la habitación.  
Se levantó con rapidez de la silla sacando la varita y colocándose en guardia, ¿quién diablos podía entrar así a su habitación si estaba protegida?  
La respuesta lo dejó atónito un instante, olvidando por un segundo su varita que había terminado rodando por el suelo.

—¿Ginny? —susurró.

La mujer en efecto estaba de pie en medio de su habitación vistiendo un largo abrigo de color marrón que se ceñía a su cintura con un grueso cinturón negro. Ambos se miraron fijamente un instante, aunque Harry seguía creyendo que era una broma de mal gusto y que de hecho ya podía estar muerto y no lo sabía. Ginny se veía muy bien arreglada, así que supuso que, o había escapado de algún lugar en el que andaba de visita, o, se había arreglado para verlo a él. Prefirió omitir la última opción ya que le parecía poco probable, sin embargo la mirada brillante y misteriosa de la mujer le decía todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó suavemente, ella reaccionó desviando la mirada.

—Disculpe, yo…

—¿Cómo entraste?

Parecía broma. Tanto que había soñado con un momento así y ahora le resultaba increíblemente terrorífico.

—Yo…—lo miró y Harry pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas, un extinguido monstruo gruñó en su estómago.

—No, no, ven, siéntate aquí—le indicó tomándola por la muñeca y cediéndole el asiento, parecía totalmente despistada. No sabía qué hacer así que optó por ir tras un vaso de agua, pero un agarre de ella lo detuvo.

—No, espera…—susurró, Harry se volteó a verla. Permanecieron en silencio mientras él trataba de procesar qué estaba ocurriendo y cómo el mundo se había volteado de un momento a otro; La idea de que Ginny fuera como una nuera para Voldemort repentinamente le pareció graciosa.

Se inclinó hacia delante para quedar a su altura, los ojos de la mujer brillaban mucho más que la última vez, y por los movimientos saltones en su cuello adivinó que estaba nerviosa y con el pulso acelerado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —intentó ser precavido hablándole en susurros, ella apenas abrió la boca.

—¿Qué me pasa contigo? —murmuró inclinándose hacia delante, Harry se sintió como un adolescente al que le sudaban las manos y se le secaba la boca. Quería retroceder, pero no pudo. ¿Y si era una trampa?

Descartó la idea apenas ella posó las manos en su rostro y se acercó a su cara como si quisiera estudiarlo.

—Ginny…

—¿Por qué siento esto? —preguntó, aunque por el tono parecía como si estuviera hablando con ella misma, o con algún fantasma, porque definitivamente la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, así que optó por no contestar— Desde que te vi en aquel almuerzo que no me puedo quitar tus ojos de mi cabeza. No sé dónde he visto esta mirada, sé que jamás conocí a alguien como tú, pero… —suspiró y quitó las manos esquivando su rostro y volviendo a acomodarse en la silla mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Pero…?—susurró Harry, y se arrepintió de inmediato. No podía ser tan imbécil y sonar así de ansioso. Ella giró la cabeza con fuerza, sus ojos brillaban, pero el destello era algo muy diferente a lo que hubiera visto antes, y si no estaba demasiado loco o desesperado sabía que lo veía con nada más que deseo.

—…Pero sueño con ellos cada noche, y cuando me siento desdichada y pienso en ellos yo…—se calló y cerró los ojos con fuerza como si le doliera mucho confesar su agonía—…deseo verlos de nuevo... y me traen a ti.

La confesión fue tan sutil y decía tantas cosas en tan pocas sílabas que Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Ginny se había levantado de la silla y rodeado su cuello con desesperación estampándole un beso en la boca.

No pudo reaccionar, sus brazos estaban tiesos al lado de su cuerpo y sentía un rígido dolor en el cuello al ser sujetado con fuerza hacia delante para que ella pudiera alcanzar su altura.

Con la mente en blanco tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que aquello era tan incorrecto como morboso y espectacular. La mujer de su vida, su esposa, lo besaba a la fuerza y con tanta desesperación que creyó que se le gastarían los labios con sólo presionarlos.

Intentó no ceder a la tentación al tenerla colgando prácticamente de su cuello y trató de alejarla colocando las manos en sus brazos para separarla de él. Sin embargo la mujer era insistente, y antes que Harry pudiera seguir haciendo presión para quitársela de encima —algo que ya le costaba trabajo—, ella lo giró con fuerza y lo estampó contra la mesa del escritorio.

Harry se quejó al sentir una punzada en su coxis producto del golpe y apretó los ojos con dolor, pero ella seguía sin soltarlo, de hecho, intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo reaccionar, y no de la manera más sensata posible.

—Espera, por favor…—logró articular con los labios apretados. Al parecer el uso de la palabra mágica hizo efecto porque ella de inmediato se separó una mínima distancia para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? —susurró Ginny rozando sus labios, Harry tragó saliva en seco— Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida, ¿alguna vez has sentido algo así por alguien?

—Yo…—¿qué le podía decir? La verdad es que lo suyo no había sido amor a primera vista, tuvo que verla besándose con otro para darse cuenta de que existía, pero una vez que lo hizo sintió que no había ninguna otra mujer a la cual quisiera pertenecer, así que tal vez sí entendía de qué hablaba—, sí, todavía lo siento—suspiró.

Para su sorpresa ella sonrió.

—Es una mujer afortunada—dijo separándose lentamente, Harry cerró los ojos con pesadumbre cuando el frío se coló en su pecho ante aquella repentina distancia, ella sonreía con amargura.

—No lo creo… ella me ha olvidado—contestó con suavidad. ¿Es qué acaso la vida podía ser más cruel y despiadada? Tenía todo lo que había deseado después de diecisiete largos años: estar a solas con su mujer; y no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, más que hacerse el indiferente. Aunque sus manos parecían querer lo contrario.

No tuvo tiempo de razonar cuando la agarró por el rostro obligándola a sostenerle la mirada. Ella parecía ávida de algo que carecía y él lo supo leer en sus ojos.

—Entonces es una tonta —le dijo con un tono de voz demasiado lúcido, subió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que si era una trampa lo mataran en ese mismo instante.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó suplicante muy cerca de su boca, los labios de Ginny temblaron.

—No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza—se quejó y también cerró los ojos, Harry sintió el aliento de ella muy cerca de sus labios, y lo peor, era que no estaba dispuesto a detenerla— a veces siento que mi vida es una pesadilla, pero desde que te conocí es como…

—¿Sí? —El corazón de Harry latía en todas direcciones, Ginny estaba hablando de Valmorian.

—…Como si hubiese encontrado una esperanza—murmuró y rozó sus labios con suavidad dándole besos cortos que él no renegó— no te conozco, no sé quién eres, y todavía así me siento menos vulnerable en tus brazos. Lo necesito en mi vida profesor.

El corazón de Harry se congeló al escuchar las últimas palabras, Ginny no lo estaba viendo a él, estaba viendo a Whitemore, y su escape de aquella agonía tenía que ver con esa copia de muggle que se hacía pasar por profesor.

No obstante aún así las distancias se hicieron cortas cuando ella volvió a presionar contra su boca, sólo que esta vez su cordura no estaba preparada para detenerla.

Se abrazaron y envolvieron en un beso fugaz y lleno de una pasión desesperada, como aquellas novelas muggles donde en una estación de tren los dos amantes se encuentran después de muchos años de búsqueda —que no estaba tan lejos de su realidad—.

Se olvidó de todos los prejuicios, no quiso preocuparse por más cosas, en ese momento él era Harry Potter besando a su esposa perdida en la locura, y debía aprovechar ese momento de lucidez antes de que le enterrara un puñal en el estómago y desapareciera con la evidencia.

Ella lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo que para Jhon Whitemore era demasiado pequeño. La fuerza fue tan irracional que ambos chocaron contra el escritorio arrojando papeles, tinta y plumas al suelo. Sobre la alfombra quedaron los exámenes con mala caligrafía, y poco le importó que su camisa se tiñera con tinta negra después de lanzar lejos el frasco que la contenía.

Ginny se aferró a su cuello con desesperación, como si lo necesitara para respirar, y él, cegado por la locura, le correspondió tanto o más entusiasmado, hasta que la dejó recostada sobre la mesa.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, qué estás haciendo?_

Replicaba su cabeza. Y él no tenía idea, simplemente estaba disfrutando de aquel momento sacado de otra dimensión antes que la pesadilla volviera a inundar sus vidas.

Bendito el recuerdo de sus ojos que cada vez que ella pensaba en ellos lo llevaban a él, siempre a él. Tenía que existir algo dentro de la cabeza de Ginny que estaba despertando, ella besaba a Whitmore, pero no estaba ahí por la imitación de profesor, estaba ahí por lo que su recuerdo le provocaba.

Ella gimió bajo sus manos cuando con la boca le recorrió el cuello; el elegante chaquetón oscuro había volado lejos, dejando a su vista una mujer envuelta en pantalón y blusa.

O estaba demasiado ensimismado en la situación o algo le había robado la razón, porque Ginny tenía la blusa prácticamente desabrochada mientras él como un animal devoraba su cuello gimiendo tanto como ella. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Pero sus sentidos habían desaparecido, ella se agarraba a sus caderas rodeándolo con las piernas mientras hacía intentos vagos por desabrocharle el pantalón. Harry cerró los ojos al sentir besos en su cuello, ella le agarró la cara con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡Mírame! —le exigió. Él le hizo caso, su expresión llamaba a la desesperación, y antes de que pudiera agradecerle a la gloria por haberle brindado un momento de intimidad con aquella mujer, ella lo empujó con terror.

Gritó asustada antes de cubrirse el pecho con torpeza intentando unir los botones de la blusa. Harry quedó estampado contra la silla, con su camisa a medio abrochar y el cierre del pantalón abierto.

—¿Ginny?

Pero ella ya no lo miraba, en su lugar lloraba con amargura, ahogada en un dolor tan profundo que las lágrimas ni siquiera caían por sus ojos.

La pasión desapareció de su cuerpo tan rápido como había llegado y se acercó a ella con ternura olvidándose de su presentación personal. Alzó su mano para quitarle un mechón de la cara pero se la quitó con un palmetazo.

—No…no me toques…—le dijo. Harry abrió los ojos impactado.

—Pero si me acabas de decir que…

—¡No me toques! —gimió— no te me acerques…

Harry movió la cabeza con lentitud comprendiendo lo que tal vez podía estar pasando, y sin que Ginny se diera cuenta buscó con la mirada su varita por el suelo, la halló a escasos metros de él.

Se movió lentamente y se agachó hasta alcanzarla, cuando se giró para encarar a Ginny esta seguía llorando con una fuerte convulsión en sus brazos. Se acercó lentamente por la espalda y la escuchó balbucear.

—No puedo hacerle esto, no puedo—gimió— soy una porquería…

A Harry se le apretó el corazón al oírla tratarse así, y más aún, porque la culpa de estar engañando a Valmorian estaban comenzando a surtir efecto en su subconsciente.

Suspiró y miró la chimenea, tenía que clausurar esa cosa para que no sucediera ningún incidente como aquel—y del cual no estaba para nada arrepentido—.

—Ginny, debes marcharte—dijo encendiendo la chimenea con un toque de su varita, ella se giró lentamente y lo miró con dolor.

—¿Soy una mala mujer verdad? —preguntó con la voz gruesa, Harry frunció el ceño sintiendo lástima.

—No, no lo eres…

—Entonces ¿por qué siento que estoy traicionando a alguien que amo?

Harry sintió que su corazón se partía en millones de pedazos que caían al suelo junto con la tinta y los exámenes.

—Tal vez, simplemente se siente sola…—dijo tratando de ocultar su propia decepción. Ella pareció pensarlo mientras se bajaba del escritorio y recogía el abrigo.

—Pero yo hace muchos años que no estoy sola…—murmuró, y se giró para verlo justo en el instante que él arrojaba polvos Flu a la chimenea— sólo que…

Harry alzó la mirada, ella se había vuelto a sonrojar, pero sus ojos esta vez derramaron lágrimas.

—¿Sólo qué…?

Ella lo miró:

—Sólo que no amo al hombre que debo —confesó, y el corazón desbaratado de Harry se volvió a unir para encajarse en su pecho y bailar conga—, entonces explícame John, ¿por qué siento que al estar contigo traiciono supuestamente al hombre que amo si no es él? ¿A quién amo en verdad?

No alcanzó a contestar, porque antes de que se agarrara la cabeza y llorara desesperada se lanzó hacia la chimenea sin mencionar palabra.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando el desastre alrededor. Su corazón y su cabeza tenían un desastre monumental. Se lanzó sobre la cama mirando al techo y sintiendo que el puzzle cada vez tenía más piezas que armaban una imagen, y sin embargo, no tenía cómo hacerlas coincidir.

Tenía que contarle a Kingsley, había suficiente información como para comenzar a argüir un plan más sensato.

Ordenó su habitación con un simple toque de varita, los papeles y objetos desparramados por el suelo volaron en todas direcciones hasta situarse en su lugar correspondiente, y sin colocarse su clásica gabardina, se quitó la mancha de la camisa y salió de ahí sin preocuparse por su imagen desordenada y ajada.

Caminó con rapidez hasta toparse con el cuadro de fondo negro donde la mujer de los gatos solía estar, y un gemido lo estremeció.

Delante de sus ojos la imagen intermitente de un anciano con la cara quemada y ensangrentada ocupaba el cuadro. Harry retrocedió chocando con la pared contigua y tapándose la boca con la mano. El hombre que tenía delante de sus ojos era un mero pedazo de carne totalmente desollado. No tenía ojos, en su lugar había dos cuencas negras y vacías, y la piel de la cara se despegaba del hueso como si fuera papel quemado. Harry sintió su corazón latir con insistencia al pegarse el susto de su vida con semejante criatura, pero eso no fue lo más impactante.

Lo más terrible fue escuchar la voz del hombrecillo completamente magullada y cargada de terror, transmitiéndole el mensaje menos esperado:

—Huya…—gimió con voz adolorida— huya lejos… lo voy a meter en problemas… me tiene a su merced… huya…

—¿Qué?... —Harry salió de su asombro acercándose al cuadro, pero cuándo lo hizo fue muy tarde.

La expresión destruida de Sir Bishap repentinamente cobró una mueca siniestra, y antes que pudiera hacerle caso a sus palabras éste comenzó a gritar con la voz amplificada mil veces:

—¡HARRY POTTER ESTÁ VIVO! ¡ESTÁ EN HOGAWRTS! ¡JOHN WHITEMORE ES UNA FARSA! ¡HARRY POTTER ESTÁ VIVO!

La sangre se le congeló en el mismo instante que la fuerza del grito lo impulsó hacia atrás. El sonido del colegio poniéndose en movimiento lo alarmó y no halló nada mejor que salir corriendo antes que Sir Bishap volviera a sus cabales, le pidiera perdón, y se incendiara junto con el cuadro de la dama de los gatos.

/

Hermione se sentó en su cama sintiendo la espalda fría y con un terrible presentimiento. A su lado, Ron seguía roncando. Se levantó con cuidado y fue hasta la ventana para mirar el cielo que repentinamente le parecía mucho más oscuro. Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo un estremecimiento cuando un abrazo aún más fuerte la agarró por la cintura.

—¿No puedes dormir? —la voz de Ron cargada de cansancio le indicó que podía tener los ojos cerrados mientras posaba el mentón sobre su nuca, ella apenas se movió.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—simplemente dijo. No quería dar más pistas pero todos sus sentidos apuntaban hacia el norte, donde se encontraba el castillo.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a la cama? Es tarde…—ahí estaba nuevamente, cada vez que ella sentía que algo malo sucedía su marido le hacía creer lo contrario. Esa maldición lo tenía absolutamente doblegado para negar cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal. Ella suspiró.

—Está bien…

Pero no alcanzó a darse media vuelta cuando la ventana se estremeció y una gran ave plateada apareció en medio de la habitación.

—¡Código de emergencias Weasley, te necesitamos en el cuartel!

—¡Señor ministro!—exclamó su marido con incredulidad— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Hay un prófugo escondido en Hogwarts! ¡Hay que dar la alarma!

—¿Qué…?—logró susurrar Hermione sintiendo que su corazón se detenía, Ron movió la cabeza como un autómata.

—¿Quién es esta vez señor? —preguntó con la voz cargada de ganas de matar, algo que Hermione odiaba desde el momento que Harry fue condenado.

—Harry Potter—susurró, Hermione sintió su alma caer al suelo, y jamás tuvo tanto terror hasta que vio que los ojos azules de Ron se habían vuelto negros.

/

Harry corrió por el pasillo hasta chocar con un cuerpo gigante. Hagrid lo miraba desde la altura con su rostro cargado de miedo.

—¡Harry! —bramó, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué han dado la alarma?

—¡Me delataron Hagrid! ¡Valmorian sabe que estoy aquí!

Los ojos del semigigante se abrieron como dos pelotas de tenis.

—¿Pero… quién?

Harry agitó la cabeza olvidándose de los besos y caricias de Ginny, como si jamás hubiesen sucedido.

—Es una larga historia—dijo, recordando el cuadro quemado de Sir Bishap.

Los ruidos en el colegio comenzaron a volverse cada vez más fuertes. Ambos hombres se miraron y se vieron obligados a salir corriendo antes de que se toparan con algún alumno o profesor a favor del ministerio.

Para cuando llegaron a la gárgola, Nordieth y Neville ya corrían en dirección a ellos.

—¿Cómo fue qué pasó? —exigió saber Neville con su bigote de cocinero italiano temblando por la agitación.

—Alguien abrió la boca, obviamente—contestó Nordieth con su seriedad de siempre, aunque el tono de preocupación era demasiado evidente para pasarlo por alto.

—¡Merlín, mis hijos! —exclamó Harry mientras ascendían por la escalera de caracol—¡Alguien tiene que ir a buscar a Lily y a Albus!

—¡Yo me encargo! —dijo Hagrid.

—¡Nadie hará nada!—zanjó la voz de Kingsley que acababa de aparecer detrás de la puerta del despacho— ¿qué fue lo que hiciste Potter? —bramó, Harry se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza.

—Debió haber sido la hija de Malfoy—dijo pensando en lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, Kingsley lo miró sorprendido— ¿no la quería Valmorian para aumentar los efectos de la poción de Azufre? ¡Bien, tiene que haberlo conseguido! ¡Por qué fue el cuadro de Bishap el que me acaba de delatar delante de todo el mundo!

—Ese bastardo hijo de puta—masculló el director, todos lo miraron asombrados— ¿Qué? ¡Está usando a una niña para cumplir sus propósitos! ¡Igual que su padre!

—¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿El padre de quién? —preguntó Hagrid moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Kingsley movió las manos desesperado.

—Da igual, hay que pensar en una estrategia, si el ministro ya sabe que estás acá van a comenzar a atacar—dijo nervioso, Harry lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Atacar? ¡Pero se supone que soy un simple prófugo! ¿No deberían enviar a un par de aurores a detenerme?

La sonrisa sarcástica de Kinsgley lo asustó.

—Valmorian te quiere muerto Potter, y si el asesino de su padre está vivo no escatimará maldiciones para hacer que el país entero te ataque.

—Esperen, ¿quién es el padre de Valmorian? —quiso saber Neville, todos lo miraron— hablan de eso como si fuera importante.

Kingsley le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Harry, pero éste sabía que no era momento para secretos.

—Es Voldemort, Neville.

Incluso Nordieth se vio paralizada por el choque de la noticia, Kingsley lo miró con odio pero Harry sabía que ya no quedaban más opciones. Los secretos se terminaban ahí.

—¿No decías que pueden atacar el colegio en cualquier momento? ¿Qué más quieres ocultar Kingsley? ¡Aquí la carnada soy yo! ¡Valmorian me quiere a mí, igual que Voldemort! ¡Y necesito que mis pocos amigos que saben la verdad se enteren de todo con respecto a él! ¿Está claro? —explotó indignado— ¡Ya me harté! ¡No esperé diecisiete años encerrado para no luchar por mi familia! ¡Este hijo de puta se va a arrepentir de haberme jodido la existencia! ¡Si quiere guerra, guerra le voy a dar!

/

Los dos cuadros que cambiaron su destino yacían en el suelo completamente chamuscados. Lanzó un hechizo leve con la varita y ambos se prendieron en fuego.

Un hombre vestido con la túnica del ministerio se acercó a él caminando como un autómata sin fijarse en la hoguera a su lado, como si aquello diera lo mismo.

—Ya se le ha avisado al ministerio como ordenó, señor.

—Excelente—dijo con una sonrisa, que de no haber sido por quien era, tal vez lo habría hecho ver atractivo.

—Se ha mandado a un escuadrón a atacar el castillo para sacar a ese insecto de ahí.

—Esplendido—volvió a asentir con una sonrisa calma— pero creo que deberían enviar un ejercito, recuerden que es poderoso, la forma en la que asesinó a su suegro con una simple daga es indicio de que tiene armas letales mucho más poderosas a su merced, y si a toda la comunidad la mantuvo engañada, no sé de qué pueda ser capaz—dijo fingiendo preocupación, el hombre a su lado asintió con vehemencia.

—¿Tiene alguna idea mejor? —preguntó respetuosamente, Valmorian dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Envíen a los Dementores, Gullier me encontrará razón.

El sujeto hizo una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció con rapidez. A su lado los gemidos y el llanto de una muchacha se escuchaban por sobre el crepitar de las brazas.

Se volteó a verla, sus ojos claros estaban rojos e hinchados, se acercó lentamente y le acarició el mentón pero ella corrió la cara.

—Lo siento linda, pero debo tenerte cerca de mí, ya sabes que se me acabó el Azufre y por eso no puedo dejarte sola. Podrías escaparte—dijo con un tono sarcástico y escalofriantemente paternal.

La chica solamente gimió. El sonrió.

Verla amordazada, herida y amarrada contra el lomo de aquel Thestrall le producía una extraña sensación de placer. A ojos de otros se vería una extraña figura flotando en el aire, pero a los suyos, era un cuadro curiosamente precioso.

Un sonido agudo rasgó el aire a la distancia, su sonrisa se amplió.

—Ah… música para mis oídos—dijo sonriendo y levantando su dedo índice al cielo— ¿escuchas eso querida?, ese Gullier es eficiente.

La chica levantó los ojos al cielo y comenzó a chillar como loca debajo de su mordaza. Una turba de Dementores flotaba en dirección a ellos. Valmorian sacudió la varita y una larga serpiente plateada lo rodeó. Calisto chilló y pataleó sobre el lomo del animal que apenas parecía afectarle la existencia de los monstruos a su alrededor.

Pero a Valmorian tampoco. Porque apenas los Dementores estuvieron sobre sus cabezas se subió al animal hincándole los pies en la ingle. El Thestrall relinchó como un caballo, Calisto lanzó un grito de horror sofocado por la venda en su boca mientras que la serpiente que protegía al jinete, y en parte a ella, se enroscaba en torno al cuerpo de su amo, otorgándole un aspecto siniestro al momento de alzar el vuelo.

* * *

**Notas:**

Como ya saben las disculpas por este retraso no creo que alcancen a cubrir las decepciones por dejar pasar tanto tiempo. Aunque agradezco infinitamente a todos quienes a pesar del retraso con este capítulo siguen escribiéndome y siguiendo la historia.

De todos modos la buena noticia es ¡que quedan tres capítulos para el final más el epílogo!  
Lo que en tiempo deberían ser tres meses, si es que me sigo demorando lo mismo (esperemos que no y sea en menos).

Realmente tengo ganas de terminar esta historia, estoy muy apegada al Harry que creé y creo que merece un buen final.

En fin, recapitulando, les quiero hablar sobre la solución al azufre **(1).**

Lo de la esencia de rosas es cierto. Una esencia de Rosa bien tratada puede ser sumamente venenosa, y de hecho, lo de Merlín (quienes no creen en él como leyenda), la utilizaba efectivamente para envenenar las espadas de los caballeros de Arturo.

Hay muchísimos libros que hablan de Merlín como un gran herbólogo, y las cosas que descubrió con las plantas son increíbles.

Y también les quiero hablar del "Efussio". Es un nombre que utilicé para llamar de alguna manera al castigo del beso del dementor. Efussio, en latín, es como, abosrber, diluir. Es como decir "absorber o diluir el alma"

En cuanto a lo demás, bueno, ya querían que apareciera Ron, ahí le di su espacio de gloria, pero ahora lo verán en acción,

Y sobre Teddy, simplemente no podía dejarlo fuera del juego, además, hacen falta más aliados para Harry. ¿Alguien entendió por qué él no está hechizado como el resto? La respuesta es muy simple y lógica, a ver si alguien lo adivina.

Ah, y sobre la pequeña estrofa al principio, pertenece a la canción de Celine Dion "It's all coming back to me".  
La escuché el otro día y es simplemente la versión cantada de este fic y habla perfectamente sobre la relación de Harry y Ginny. Me impresioné muchísimo la escucharla, así que los invito a oírla. Puse el link en mi Twitter.

¡Gracias a todos por leer y aguantarme!

Nos vemos en el próximo.  
Anya.-


	28. Revelaciones

**Como siempre vengo cargada con una bolsa gigante de disculpas. No puedo más sino que pedirles perdón por los sendos retrasos de los últimos meses, pero la verdad es que el tiempo no me da para escribir todos los días, aunque siempre agradezco a quienes fielmente siguen la historia.  
Como observación de este capítulo en particular sólo les puedo decir que tal vez lo encuentren muy enfocado en "Lily". No es que quiera darle protagonismo, pero para poder conseguir escenas de otros personajes tenía que ser ella el eslabón que moviera las piezas. En las notas de autor salen más reseñas, pero como comentario principal quería dejarles claro que en ningún caso me tomé atribuciones con Lily, ya que Harry sigue siendo el más importante de la historia.**

* * *

**XXVII**

**Revelaciones**

Hermione ni siquiera alcanzó a detener a Ron en el momento exacto que éste desaparecía de su vista. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de controlar la desesperación que empezaba a embargarla. Tenía que llegar a Harry de alguna manera. ¿Cómo lo habían podido descubrir?

Se colocó la bata, si Ron ya sabía la verdad, antes de ir al ministerio iba a encontrarse con su familia, y si todos los Weasley se enteraban que Harry estaba con vida y libre, no faltaría nada para que fuera devuelto a Azkaban en pedazos.

Tenía que seguirlo, pero apenas se giró para coger su varita del velador un rugido en la sala le hizo dar un salto. La chimenea se había activado. No se iba a acobardar ni mucho menos a esconder, tal vez habían venido a buscar información.

Con todo el valor que había acumulado durante años de batallas y sacrificios, salió al encuentro de su visitante bajando las escaleras como una espía en misión de riesgo, aunque lo que se encontró la sorprendió tanto o más en comparación a lo que esperaba. Lily estaba en el suelo, envuelta en cenizas y enredada en una alfombra india.

—¡Lily! —exclamó, y bajó corriendo las escaleras dejando de lado todo el protocolo digno de ella.

Después de rescatar a su sobrina de la alfombra y de quitarle las cenizas de encima lo primero que hizo la chica en condiciones agitadas fue enseñarle el frasco que llevaba con ella.

—¡Lo encontré Hermione! ¡Tengo la solución a la maldición! —gritó entusiasmada.

Hermione no entendió y aquello sólo incrementó su mal humor. No le gustaba no entender las cosas.

—Lily, ¿qué…?—parpadeó— ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

—¡Tengo la solución a la maldición! ¡Podemos sacar a la familia del transe en que los tiene Valmorian!

Hermione se apretó los ojos y suspiró.

—Me duele admitirlo, pero ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?, ¿qué maldición?

Esta vez fue Lily la que parpadeó confundida.

—La maldición que le arrojó Valmorian a la familia—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¿no…no lo sabías…?

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando—dijo preocupada— ¿hay una maldición…?—dijo disminuyendo el tono de voz, Lily suspiró desinflando las mejillas.

—La hay, y es la razón por la que todos actúan creyendo que papá es un asesino.

Hermione sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y millones de imágenes explotaron en su cerebro. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tropezó cayendo sobre una silla, Lily la agarró por el brazo antes de caer y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Hay una maldición en todo esto —dijo reafirmando la frase, como si quisiera convencerse, Lily asintió con lentitud.

—Desde el día que papá fue condenado Valmorian hechizó a todos con una poción hecha de Azufre—dijo, Hermione la miró con los ojos bien abiertos—, costó descubrirlo hasta que envió a Scorpius a conseguirle un poco más. Finalmente atamos cabos. ¿Ya sabes lo que sucede con el Azufre, no?

—Es un controlador natural—dijo automáticamente como si lo hubiera sacado de un libro. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos respirando agitada—. Por eso Ron ha actuado así todos estos años, Dios mío…

—No sólo el, todos, de hecho… mamá…—Lily frunció la nariz y desvió la mirada, Hermione recordó la actitud de muerta viviente de Ginny durante esos diecisiete largos años y sintió unas ganas locas de llorar. Repentinamente todo, absolutamente todo, cobraba sentido.

—Es… es una pesadilla—dijo choqueada, a esas alturas ya no tenía ganas de sentirse la chica brillante que fue en sus años de juventud, todo lo contrario. Su espíritu maternal y su madurez emocional la hicieron ver todo desde una perspectiva avasalladora y trágica. No veía nada positivo ni final feliz a todo aquello.

—¿Hermione?... ¿estás bien?

La voz de Lily llegó desde lejos. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica le lanzaba aire con una revista debido a que se había híper ventilado y respiraba como loca.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Harry! —exclamó entonces, totalmente atontada, Lily dio un salto asustada.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Hermione se levantó de la silla y agarró a la chica por los hombros desesperada.

—¡Hace un instante apareció en la habitación un mensaje del ministro! ¡Dijo que descubrieron que tu padre está vivo! ¡Ron fue tras él!

—¿Qué? —exclamó la muchacha con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿cómo qué se enteraron?

—No tengo idea, pero sí sé que tu tío antes de ir al ministerio irá a la Madriguera a contarle a los demás—dijo desesperada— ¡tengo que ir a detenerlo!

—¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes salir en esas condiciones! —dijo Lily, pero Hermione no la escuchó, se paseó por toda la sala como si quisiera encontrar algo en el suelo, hasta la detuvo con fuerza por el brazo— Voy contigo—dijo tajante. Hermione agitó la cabeza exasperada.

—Puede ser peligroso, mejor vuelve al colegio—dijo con autoridad, pero Lily le sonrió suspicaz y le enseñó el frasco con el líquido verdoso que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—Tengo la solución a esta pesadilla en mis manos, así que, o me dejas ir contigo, o yo llego por mi cuenta.

Hermione rodó los ojos y le quitó el brazo mirándola preocupada.

—Eres igual que tu padre.

—No, creo que esto es de los Weasley—sonrió— ¿Nos vamos? No quiero que linchen a papá.

Hermione asintió con un movimiento ladeado sin mucha seguridad, y con un toque rápido de varita desaparecieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

/

Draco entró azotando las puertas del castillo. Tom, el celador, lo miró con cara de pocos amigos e intentó interponerse en su camino, pero Scorpius que venía corriendo tras su padre se colocó entre ellos.

—¿Dónde está el director? —preguntó antes que Draco dijera algo, pero Tom frunció el ceño.

—Estás no son horas de visitar la escuela, ¡deben concretar una cita! ¡Largo! —ordenó indicando con su grueso brazo de leñador las puertas abiertas, pero Draco no lo escuchó y comenzó a avanzar por el salón anteponiéndose a los elfos que trabajaban en la limpieza y al mismo muchacho que con fuerza bruta lo agarró por el codo— ¡He dicho, fuera!

—¿Pero qué te crees…?

—Tranquilo Tom—interrumpió Kingsley apareciendo agitado por una puerta— ¡déjalos entrar!

—Pero señor, usted dijo que…

—¡Es una emergencia Thomas! ¡Déjalos pasar! —exigió el director. Draco se reacomodó la capa que le había resbalado por los hombros y miró al celador con desdén. Scorpius trató de disculparse con una sonrisa, pero Kingsley volvió a ordenar:— Hechiza las puertas y los socavones, se avecina una batalla.

Tom abrió los ojos incrédulo.

—¿Batalla dice? ¿Es por Harry Potter? ¿Es cierto que está en el castillo?

—¡Hazlo! —Gritó Kingsley— ¡No preguntes!

El director se giró sin mirar a nadie, sin embargo Draco y Scorpius sabían que aquello implicaba que lo siguieran. Cuando atravesaron las puertas principales que daban al pasillo los tres subieron hasta la torre de astronomía donde Harry aguardaba sin el disfraz de John Whitemore.

—¿Potter, qué demo…?

Harry se giró, tenía su semblante oscurecido y una fantasmagórica luz resplandecía bajo sus ojos al ser iluminado por la luna. No obstante aquella luz no duró mucho tiempo, pronto todo se ensombreció, Hagrid emitió un agudo chillido y Nordieth de inmediato cobró una imponente posición de ataque, la luna había desaparecido bajo una densa niebla gris.

—Dementores…—susurró, Draco lo agarró por el brazo.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —exigió saber éste impaciente, Harry miró al cielo.

—He sido delatado—dijo.

—Ya no dimos cuenta, — dijo irónico— ¿quién diablos te fue?

Harry lo miró con tristeza, no hacían falta muchas explicaciones.

—El cuadro del pasillo del que tanto les hablé…

—Fue corrompido, ¿cierto? —Susurró Scorpius, Harry asintió— ¿Mi hermana ayudó a que esto ocurriera?

—¿Quién más sino? —masculló Draco pasándose las manos por la cabeza— Este desgraciado la está manipulando y ella tiene el poder para hacerlo.

Harry nunca pudo describir realmente cómo fue la mirada que Draco le dio en ese momento, parecía que suplicaba por su perdón.

—Será mejor que dejen para más rato sus sentimentalismos—la voz de Nordieth sonó fría como el hielo—, se acerca una tormenta negra.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hagrid, pero Harry no necesitó explicaciones para comprender que a lo que la profesora se refería era que aquella nube gris comandada por el Thestrall más grande que hubiese visto en su vida, no era sino un grupo innumerable de Dementores.

_¡Prepárate para caer por última vez Harry Potter!_

Un susurro escalofriante reverberó por todo el castillo y sus alrededores. Harry rememoró el mensaje de Voldemort cuando exigió su entrega a cambio de dejar en paz a los alumnos; era como revivir exactamente la misma pesadilla, sólo que esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie diera su vida por él.

—Saca tu paraguas Hagrid, —dijo sujetando con fuerza la varita de sauco— esto se pondrá feo…

/

La nube gris que comenzaba a cubrir el cielo nocturno fue una alerta grave para quienes conocían la razón de tan brusco cambio. Cuando Ron dio la alarma de que necesitaba a todos sus hermanos de inmediato en La Madriguera, ninguno se quedó sin comentar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Vieron el cielo? —preguntó Bill mientras se desenrollaba su bufanda. A su lado Fleur, cuya melena larga y rubia se había convertido en una corta y lacia, se abrazó a sí misma.

—Me recuerda a cuándo tu sabes quién comenzó la guerra—opinó George quien tenía unas notorias canas y el inicio de una calva prominente.

—Son Dementores—la voz quebrada de Molly Weasley llamó la atención de sus hijos y nueras quienes de inmediato comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Angelina fue la primera en acercarse a ella para ayudarle a sentarse en uno de los viejos sillones. La mujer apenas se podía mantener en pie, sus rizos rojizos estaban absolutamente blancos, y su piel ya pálida, repleta de pecas y manchas oscuras.

El chal que le cubría los hombros olía a gato, y aunque Fleur había hecho intentos en vano por convencerla de cambiarlo, la mujer nunca lo hizo, insistiendo que el regalo había sido de Arthur.

—¿Alguien sabe para que nos llamó Ron? —preguntó Percy bostezando, que además de ser una imitación exacta de su padre llevaba puesta una gruesa bata de cuadros escocesa.

—Debe ser importante, sonaba alterado cuando envió su Patronus—dijo Bill, Fleur ciñó más los brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

—Voy a llamar a Vicky—dijo preocupada saliendo en dirección al corredor.

—Te acompaño, quiero llamar al colegio para saber de los chicos—agregó Angelina.  
Ambas mujeres se alejaron, pero apenas estuvieron fuera del alcance de la familia un estallido sonó en el jardín. De inmediato Ron apareció completamente alterado corriendo por el camino de piedra que llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa.

—¡Ron pero qué demo…!

—Ahora no Bill—dijo agitado—tenemos que ir a Hogwarts— añadió completamente cegado por una ira inexplicable, con los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo con los niños? —preguntó Penélope que se había mantenido callada, Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No, pero va a pasar—dijo ofuscado, Percy se acercó a él.

—¡Habla de una vez Ronald! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el cambio de clima?

Los ojos de Ron se achicaron, sus labios se crisparon y sus nudillos crujieron.

—Es probable… si un asesino anda suelto—dijo con tono lúgubre, y antes de que Bill abriera la boca dijo— Potter está con vida.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue exactamente una imagen en cámara lenta donde cada uno de los presentes cambió su expresión preocupada por una sombría. Los ojos de cada miembro de la familia se volvieron oscuros y brillantes, y sus pieles pasaron del tono rosado a ser pálidas como la leche. La única que parecía mantenerse en sus cabales era Molly, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza y se había llevado las manos a la boca.

—Mi niño está vivo—masculló— gracias a los Dioses…

—Ese infeliz está con vida—gruñó Bill— ¿No estaba muerto?

—¡Nos engañó a todos y lo peor es que está oculto en Hogwarts! —gritó Ron, las mujeres ahogaron un grito.

—¡Los niños! —exclamaron Fleur y Angelina.

—¡Hay que ir a buscarlo! —dijo Percy sacando su varita del bolsillo de la bata— ¡No lo mató Azkaban, pero lo haremos nosotros!

—¡SÍ! —gritaron todos.

—El ministro ya va en camino—anunció Ron—sólo es cosa de tiempo—y luego sus ojos resplandecieron tétricamente— Espero que me dejen un poco para poder torturarlo con mis propias manos.

Estaban todos tan absortos en su plan de venganza que nadie se percató de cuando otro estallido rompió el aire.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen—Dijo Lily completamente agitada, Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Pero si es la fisgona! ¡Vete a tu casa niña tenemos asuntos que resolver!

—A mi también me da gusto verte tío Ron—dijo con sarcasmo. Molly se levantó con una agilidad asombrosa del sillón y corrió a abrazar a su nieta.

—¡Por todos los Dioses, mi niña! —Exclamó agitada, Lily le devolvió el abrazo— cuantas calamidades Santo Merlín…

—¿Ya lo sabes? —le susurró— que papá está vivo…—reafirmó. La mujer tomó su cara con ambas manos, estaba tan vieja y cansada que Lily sabía que apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

—Siempre lo he sabido mi cielo—contestó soñadora y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero repentinamente esa burbuja fue deshecha cuando Ron agarró a Lily con fuerza por el brazo.

—¿Qué crees que haces pendeja? ¡Aléjate de mi madre! —dijo con los iris de sus ojos completamente negros. Lily intentó zafarse del agarre pero el hombre la tenía sujeta con demasiada fuera.

—¿Qué te volviste loco? ¡Suéltame!

—¡Ron! —exclamó Molly con la voz quebrada, pero de inmediato Bill y Percy la alejaron de Lily— ¡Mi niña!

—¡Abuela! —gritó comenzando a aterrarse por el comportamiento monstruoso de Ron, intentó darle golpes con las piernas pero fue inútil; temía porque el frasco con la poción cayera al suelo desde su bolsillo— ¡Déjame! ¡Valmorian los tiene a todos vueltos locos!

—¡Deja de hablar de Athos como si fuera un monstruo! —la zarandeó Ron agarrándola por ambos brazos, Lily sintió que algo se torcía en sus muñecas— ¡Aquí los únicos locos son tú y el imbécil de Albus por creer en el asesino de Potter!

—¡Papá no es un asesino! —gritó con rabia— ¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¡El asesino es Valmorian!

Un grito agudo seguido de un silencio alertó a Lily. Había llegado demasiado lejos. Molly gimió con amargura y de inmediato todos los hombres, incluso George, que se había mantenido en silencio con una expresión bastante aturdida, se acercaron a Lily. Ron apretó más sus brazos y la chica comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué crees que haces Ronald Weasley? —chilló Hermione que venía corriendo a tropezones, pero su marido apenas la miró.

—¡Ándate de aquí Hermione, esto es entre mis hermanos y la estúpida de tu sobrina!

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que la chica estaba jadeando de dolor a causa de la presión de su tío.

—Ayúdame—logró gemir.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? —susurró Hermione cubriéndose la boca con rabia y miedo— ¡Tu no eres así!

—¡Hermione! —gimió Lily cuyos brazos se estaban tornando morados.

—¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte! —rugió Bill con una voz no propia de él, pero por suerte la mujer fue más rápida, y antes de que su cuñado la agarrara e hiciera lo mismo que Ron con Lily, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la capa de su sobrina y liberó el frasco quitando el tapón que lo mantenía sellado.

De inmediato lo arrojó al suelo provocando una enorme erupción. La casa quedó completamente a oscuras y se vio obligada a cubrir su nariz debido a la pestilencia. Un vapor de color verde y denso se propagó por cada rincón de la casa, cada habitante de ella comenzó a toser, y Lily, aprovechando su liberación se arrojó al suelo encontrándose con ella.

—¿Estás segura que es la poción correcta? —preguntó Hermione con asco.

—Totalmente, sólo hay que esperar—contestó la chica cubriéndose la nariz.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada, Lily le mostró las muñecas marcadas por las manos de Ron—¡Lo voy a matar!

—¡No! Recuerda que está bajo los efectos del hechizo—gritó por encima del ruido de gargantas estranguladas.

—¡Por Dios los está matando! —gimió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Ron, Ron! —gritó desde el suelo, intentó levantarse pero Lily la retuvo.

—¡Sólo espera! —le pidió urgida.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y algunas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de ellos hasta que repentinamente el ruido alrededor cesó y el vapor mágicamente desapareció.

Ambas se miraron asustadas y poco a poco se fueron poniendo de pie para encontrar a su alrededor a todos los miembros de la familia desmayados en el suelo.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione.

La mujer corrió hacia su marido que yacía desmayado sobre uno de los sillones, Lily repentinamente sintió un malestar en el estómago, ¿y si se había equivocado?

Todos estaban inconcientes, incluso su abuela, la cual se llevó la peor parte de toda la desintoxicación, puesto que no lo necesitaba.

Unos quejidos lastimeros comenzaron a asomarse en diversos rincones de la sala. La primera en erguirse y quedar sentada sobre el suelo fue Angelina, pero de inmediato los demás comenzaron a imitarla.

—¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! —se escuchó gritar a Hermione que prácticamente colgaba del cuello de un aturdido Ron.

—¿Qué pasa…?—masculló— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Estás…? ¿Cómo te sientes? —indagó con precaución, Lily puso mucha atención a su respuesta, pero Ron miraba un punto vacío con los ojos visiblemente cansados.

—¿Qué…?—inhaló profundamente— ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Dónde…? ¿Estamos en La Madriguera?

Hermione miró a Lily con extrañeza.

—Ron, ¿qué recuerdas? —preguntó pacientemente, él movió su cabeza con suavidad y se llevó la mano con lentitud hacia la sien.

—Siento como si hubiera pasado por la peor resaca de mi vida—farfulló— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Mi mente tiene lagunas.

Esta vez la que se alarmó fue Lily. La mirada asustada de Hermione sólo podía indicar que algo no había salido bien. Tal vez la poción sí había efectuado su cometido, pero lo que Lily jamás pensó fue qué tan efectiva sería contra un hechizo que hacía vivir otra realidad. ¿Y si Ron seguía creyendo que tenía veintiséis años?

—¿Tío Ron? —aventuró, Ron la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Lily… qué?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y luego miró al rededor— ¿qué.. Qué hacemos todos aquí?

Nuevamente Hermione intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con Lily, todos en la habitación se miraban unos a otros completamente desorientados. George se puso de pie y ayudó a Angelina, Bill hizo lo mismo con Fleur que tenía una mano apoyada en su cuello como si le doliera la garganta, y Penélope se abrazó a Percy exigiéndole explicaciones con un gesto de su ceño fruncido. Nadie dijo nada, todos parecían salidos de un largo letargo, como si hubiesen despertado de una larga siesta.

—¿Alguien puede explicar qué está pasando? —exigió saber Bill— Siento que la cabeza se me parte en dos.

—Es como si a mi cerebro se le hubiesen atorado las ideas—dijo George— ¿qué día es hoy?

—Un momento—saltó Lily asustada— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdan?

—Bueno—dijo George con una mueca—recuerdo lo que desayuné esta mañana.

—Y yo que estaba contigo Hermione, en casa, a punto de irnos a dormir—acotó Ron masajeándose las sienes.

Ambas se miraron.

—Y yo recuerdo todo lo que sucedió hace diecisiete años y que todos ustedes olvidaron—dijo Molly Weasley desde un costado, parecía mucho más lúcida de lo normal.

—¿Abuela? —Lily se acercó apresurada— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro que sí, de hecho mejor que nunca—dijo sonriente.

—Pero tú… tú siempre defendiste a papá, ¿por qué hablas como si nunca lo hubieras hecho?

—Mi niña, siempre he defendido a tu padre y lo sigo afirmando, —dijo la anciana con una sonrisa—, pero honestamente nunca me había sentido tan joven.

—La poción debió actuar como medicina, —indicó Hermione, todos alrededor se miraban sin comprender— mírale las manos, ya no tiene manchas, y las ojeras desaparecieron.

—No me digas que Valmorian te estaba contaminando a ti también…—susurró Lily muy bajito para que sólo Molly pudiera oírla, la mujer le acarició la mejilla.

—No podía evitar que me envenenara querida—dijo suspirando—. No le servía hacerme lo que le hizo a tus tíos, supongo que pensó que envenenándome poco a poco me mataría más rápido. Era más conveniente para él que si me mantenía controlada, después de todo nadie creía en mi—dijo mirando a sus hijos.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que rayos sucede?, ¿por qué hablan de Harry como si fuese un crimi…?

La voz de Ron quedó congelada en el aire. El silenció reinó por un largo instante mientras entre todos parecían unir cabos sueltos. Hermione acarició el brazo de su marido, preocupada.

—¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿te sientes bien? —indagó con cuidado, Ron la miró repentinamente pálido.

—Díganme que no cometimos una atrocidad—dijo temblando, Lily se asustó al ver cómo las manos de su tío tiritaban como si estuviera congelándose.

—Dónde… ¿dónde está Harry, Lily? —preguntó Bill con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ella pareció dudar un instante antes de poder contestar.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdan? —insistió sin responder a la pregunta, Hermione movió la cabeza.

—¿Ronald, querido, qué piensas?

Ron la miró con sus ojos azules aguados, su boca se movía como si quisiera decir algo, pero no salían palabras.

—Recuerdo todos los días de mi vida, pero…—masculló luego de un instante y se llevó un puño a la boca como si quisiera menguar un dolor muy poderoso—, pero Harry no está en ninguno de ellos.

—Por todos los Dioses—gimió Percy que se dejó caer sobre una butaca, Penélope le sujetó la mano— ¿qué hemos hecho?

—Tengo el vago recuerdo de algo que me hizo sentir mucha rabia—dijo George golpeándose la frente— pero no sé qué…

—Yo les diré qué es eso que les sucede—dijo Molly con una renovada energía poniéndose de pie sola, sus hijos y nueras la miraron algo cohibidos sin saber exactamente como reaccionar ante la matriarca— Harry fue culpado del asesinato de Arthur, algo que ustedes, tropa de traidores creyeron a sangre fría. Eso es lo que ocurrió.

—No…—gimió Ron poniéndose de pie y llevándose una mano a la frente—Harry nunca haría algo como eso, ¡Merlín mi cabeza va a explotar!

—Pero Harry no mató a papá, ¿verdad? —preguntó George estrujándose las manos— Por favor, ¡dinos que es inocente!

—¡Claro que sí! —Dijeron Hermione y Lily a la vez.

—Lo que pasó es que fueron hechizados por un maldito desgraciado, y hasta hace solo un segundo creían que papá realmente era el asesino del abuelo—explicó Lily sintiendo su boca seca. Las mujeres gimieron, pero el grito más estrangulado provino de Ron.

—No… No, no, no—gimió como un niño agarrándose la cabeza—no puede ser, no puede ser, recuerdo el juicio pero no…

—Ron por favor cálmate—suplicó Hermione abrazándolo por la espalda— cariño, por favor…

—No es cierto, —dijo George con una mueca adolorida— nunca podríamos creer algo así de Harry, él… es familia.

—Pero no creyeron en eso el día de su juicio—insistió Molly cruzándose de brazos, a Lily le impresionó que se viera tan ágil e imponente cuando siempre la conoció como una anciana débil y frágil.

—Harry es como mi hermano—gimió Ron temblando sin soltarse la cabeza— díganme que está bien, por favor…

—Lo está—dijo Lily cuidadosamente— pero no por mucho tiempo si no hacemos algo.

—Un momento—zanjó Bill repentinamente, Fleur se abrazó a su brazo derecho— dijiste que habíamos sido hechizados, ¿qué quisiste decir?

Lily suspiró y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, claramente pidiendo sutilidad ante el tema.

—Eso, que fueron hechizados…—suspiró—… es una larga historia.

—Creo que tenemos tiempo para escucharla—dijo Percy enojado— no puede ser que no recuerde la mitad de mi vida, ¿qué fue lo que nos hicieron? —exigió saber.

—Realmente no tenemos tiempo para contar lo que pasó, los Dementores van en dirección a Hogwarts—dijo Lily visiblemente preocupada mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué mierda dices? —saltó Ron acercándose preocupado para mirar por ella, Lily se hizo a un lado— ¿Qué hacen los Dementores liberados? —susurró.

Lily volvió a suspirar.

—Van a buscar a papá—dijo con rapidez, todos los ojos se posaron en ella. Si tenía que contar la historia mejor era hacerlo rápido—, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, pero intentaré ser breve—. Tomó aire y recitó sin respirar ni detenerse:—: a papá lo acusaron del asesinato del abuelo hace diecisiete años por culpa de un tipo llamado Athos Valmorian; por causa de ese imbécil lo metieron a Azkaban y lo alejaron de nosotros. Este sujeto los controló a todos con una poción de Azufre, enfermó a la abuela, y les hizo creer que papá era culpable así que se olvidaron de él, incluso mamá y James. En resumen, Valmorian es hijo de Voldemort, su nombre real es Lothus y también es hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange y es obvio que quiso vengarse por la caída de su padre, pero como le salió el tiro por la culata gracias a que el señor Malfoy sacó a papá de Azkaban ahora va en dirección a Hogwarts donde está oculto para acabar con él ¡y por eso tenemos que irnos ya!

Un silencio más que incómodo reinó en toda la sala. Los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se abrieron como platos. Ron se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se acercó a Lily pálido como la cera.

—Dijiste… ¿dijiste que Voldemort tuvo un hijo?

—Eso es lo de menos, ¿dijiste Malfoy? —destacó George con los ojos como platos.

Lily resopló mientras Hermione atrás hacía un gesto técnico mirando hacia el cielo.

—De verdad, verdad, es una historia demasiado larga para contarla en un segundo —se quejó la muchacha—, sólo les pido que me crean, papá los necesita, está solo en Hogwarts y una tropa de Dementores comandada por un lunático va a atacarlo, ¡por favor, se los suplico! —Gimió entrelazando sus manos suplicante— ¡Salven a papá!

—_Mon dieu…_—se escuchó gemir a Fleur que temblaba de pies a cabeza, Bill apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. A ojos de Lily se veía tan brutal que sólo le faltaba ponerse un escudo en el pecho y hacerse trenzas en su barba rizada para parecer un Vikingo.

—¡Sea quien sea ese desgraciado nos jodió a todos la vida!—rugió Bill— ¡No me importa si es hijo de Voldemort, y tampoco me importa gritar su nombre! —agregó cuando Angelina y su mujer lanzaron un gritito— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Muévanse!

—¡No Bill, _aguagda, _puede_ seg peliggoso_! —Gritó Fleur agarrando el brazo de su marido, pero el hombre parecía decidido a luchar.

—¿Qué no lo ves Fleur? ¡Nos robaron diecisiete años de nuestras vidas! ¡Diecisiete! —gritó colérico, Ron tembló y ante la sorpresa de Lily comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—Pero no todo está perdido, al menos recordamos a nuestros hijos, su infancia, nuestras familias—sollozó Penélope, Percy asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Eso no impidió que olvidáramos quienes éramos, todos estos años fuimos una marioneta para algún tipo de sicópata.

—Por todos los Dioses…—gimió Ron llorando— ¿Qué hemos hecho?

—Ron…—murmuró Hermione con los ojos húmedos, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras éste se perdía con la mirada en el cielo nublado— Cariño, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie.

—Tantas veces que me dijiste… tantas veces que ustedes nos dijeron la verdad…—masculló con rabia volteándose a ver a su mujer y a su madre— lo recuerdo, recuerdo sus súplicas para ir a ver a Harry a Azkaban, recuerdo tu locura madre, recuerdo… ¡MIERDA! —gritó dándole una patada a una silla—¡Recuerdo todas las atrocidades que hice! ¡Casi nos separamos Hermione!, ¡recuerdo a Harry llorando, diciendo que era inocente! ¡Somos unos monstruos! ¡Debimos nosotros caer en Azkaban! ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Qué mierda hicimos!

—Ron, ya…—lloró Hermione abrazándolo, Lily sollozó en silencio—, déjalo querido, no fue tu culpa, estaban hechizados.

—¡Soy un Auror! —dijo colérico— ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta!

—Ni siquiera papá pudo quitarse el peso del maleficio—dijo Lily con la voz gruesa tratando de evitar que cayeran más lágrimas—, ¿cómo podían ustedes?

Antes de que George pudiera agregar un comentario, porque parecía demasiado choqueado como para expresarse, un alarido ensordecedor arañó el cielo, todos se cubrieron las orejas con las manos y se lanzaron al suelo cuando los cristales de las ventanas volaron en pedazos.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione.

—¡Percy, Percy! —se escuchó gritar a Penélope.

—¡Qué mierda! —gritó uno de los hombres, pero Lily no supo distinguir quién fue.

El alarido dejó un leve eco en el aire y a todos temblorosos. Molly miró el entorno asustada, mientras todos se ponían de pie ayudándose entre ellos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —gimió Angelina, George la abrazó por los hombros mientras todos se asomaban a la ventana destruida.

—¿Los Dementores aúllan? —preguntó éste con un tono de voz no propio de él, Lily negó con la cabeza absolutamente ignorante de la respuesta.

—No fueron Dementores—dijo Bill frunciendo los labios, se quedó en silencio un instante mientras parecía analizar la situación— ¿alguien… ha sabido de Charlie?

—Hace meses que no se comunica con la familia—dijo Molly preocupada— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque ese alarido proviene de un dragón—adivinó sin quitar los ojos del cielo, Lily se estremeció pero algo tibio subió por su pecho.

—Teddy tampoco se había comunicado con la familia—dijo muy bajito— pero anoche lo hizo con nosotros, sabe que papá es inocente—agregó con rapidez, y luego susurró como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea— Valmorian nunca se dio el tiempo de darle la poción porque estaba lejos.

—¿Y crees que Charlie…?—comenzó a murmurar Ron.

—¿Qué Charlie recordó todo mucho antes que ustedes? —completó Hermione, George hizo un sonido con la boca.

—Si fuera así va a tener que pagar los vidrios rotos—dijo señalando el desastre con la cabeza, Angelina le dio un codazo.

—¡No es momento para bromas!

—¿Qué, qué dije?

Pero nuevamente el alarido los estremeció, y Lily ante el pánico de que no fuera lo que todos estaban pensando, se escondió detrás de Bill. Sin embargo esta vez toda la casa se remeció, y varios objetos cayeron de los estantes.

—¡Ron!, ¿qué haces! —gritó Hermione, pero su marido en lugar de mantener la cabeza protegida saltó por la ventana—¡Ron, regresa! ¡Ah, es un cabezota!

—¡Vamos tras él! —ordenó Bill saltando también por la ventana desecha. Lily frunció el ceño al ver a los otros dos hermanos correr detrás de él como si aquella orden no pudiera ser negada.

No pasó mucho rato cuando Ron regresó con una sonrisa triunfante y curiosamente siniestra acompañado de sus hermanos, y para sorpresa de todos, de un desaparecido Charlie, a quien los años le habían dado la apariencia de un rockero motorizado en decadencia. Una gruesa barba naranja y rizada le cubría todo el rostro y el cabello le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de los hombros con el mismo estilo. Lily apretó los labios, vestía un chaleco de cuero sin mangas, sendos tatuajes cubrían sus brazos y su cuello era decorado con un collar repleto de colmillos de todos los tamaños.

—¿Qué tal familia? ¿Listos para la acción? —dijo animoso, las mujeres se miraron pasmadas— ¡Mamá! —exclamó como un niño al ver a Molly, y corrió hasta ella saltando la ventana para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —alcanzó a exclamar la madre mientras su hijo la apretujaba con aquellos brazos gruesos y tatuados.

Esta vez Lily no pudo aguantar la carcajada pero al intentarlo soltó un sonido estrangulado proveniente de su garganta. Charlie era el completo contraste con Bill, el segundo rebosaba de hombría y ferocidad, mientras que el otro parecía más bien un viejo al que no quería que los años le pasaran la cuenta.

Cuando el hombre dejó a la anciana en el suelo miró a todas las mujeres con una sonrisa amplia y juntó sus manos chocando los puños.

—Damas queridas, ¿están listas para la acción?

—¿Qué acción?, ¡Dioses! —Exclamó Angelina— ¡Cada vez que te veo te pareces más a esos muggles que estorban en la carretera con sus maquinas ruidosas!

Charlie hizo un gesto elocuente con la mirada.

—¡Entonces prepárense señoras, porque esas maquinas ruidosas no se comparan con mi Raticus!

—¿Quién es Raticus? —preguntó Lily desorientada, Charlie la miró por primera vez.

—¡Oh, Merlín!, ¿eres tú, Lily? —Charlie la sujetó por los hombros y la chica vio que sus ojos pequeños y azules se ponían brillantes— eres la viva imagen de tu madre—susurró.

—Entonces démonos prisa antes que me quede huérfana—suplicó Lily desesperada ante tanto alboroto— ¡Hay que salvar a mis padres!

—¡En eso estoy linda! —Charlie se puso los dedos en la boca y lanzó un fuerte silbido que obligó a las mujeres a cubrirse los oídos nuevamente. Los hombres que estaban en el jardín, al otro lado de la ventana, se hicieron a un lado cuando una enorme bestia de color verde oscuro, húmeda y escamosa, apareció reptando en el patio trasero de la Madriguera desplegando sendas alas que se confundían con el cielo oscuro— Te presento a Raticus, querida—dijo orgulloso señalando al tremendo dragón con la cabeza— y puede llevar a muchos pasajeros—. Agregó chocando nuevamente sus puños— ¿Entonces?, ¿quién quiere dar un paseo?

Lily sonrió nerviosa e intercambió una mirada con Hermione, sabía lo que pensaba: era una locura, pero al menos llegarían a tiempo al castillo.

/

Harry se desprendió de la gran gabardina de Whitemore que a esas alturas ya no le serviría de nada más aparte de agregarle peso extra a sus movimientos. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se ajustó los pantalones hechizando un par de suspensores en su pecho. Afirmó la varita de Saúco en su mano como si en ello se le fuera la vida y miró a sus aliados.

—Defiendan el colegio—les dijo—pero a Valmorian me lo dejan, lo quiero vivo… y tal vez un poco herido.

Kingsley lo agarró por el codo cuando Harry se dispuso a abandonar la torre, la mirada vieja de su gran amigo y mentor estaba cargada de sentimientos que no podía descifrar.

—Sabes que eres un gran mago Harry, pero debes recordar que hay todo un sequito de hechiceros a la cabeza del ministerio que están doblegados por este hijo de puta, no te vamos a dejar solo cuando llegue el momento.

—Así es—dijo Draco apretando los puños— ¡yo también quiero cargarme a ese bastardo secuestrador!

Harry miró a Draco y no pudo evitar sentir gratitud. Tal vez era la edad, nunca lo sabría, pero si los años lo habían llevado hasta ese punto con aquel que creía su rival cuando niño, entonces agradecía que fuera él quien peleara a su lado.

—Sabes que nunca tendré cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, Draco—dijo respetuosamente y estiró su mano— desde el momento que me sacaste de esa maldita torre dejé el pasado atrás, no puedo más sino que considerarte un amigo.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco y Scorpius sonrió con los labios apretados.

—No seas mariquita Potter, —se quejó— no es el momento para hablar idioteces, ¡hay que luchar! —Harry dibujó una sonrisa apretada, pero antes de quitar la mano Draco se la tomó—, Pero sí, acepto la tregua.

—Prepárense magos, no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos—susurró la voz fría de Nordieth quien comenzaba a alejarse hacia la puerta de la torre, sobre ellos la nube comenzaba a dispersarse y cientos de manchones negros comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre el escudo que protegía el colegio.

—¡Hay que alejarlos de Hogwarts! —chilló Neville, Hagrid aulló de pánico.

—¡Tengo que llegar al bosque! —dijo Harry, Kingsley lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué estás loco? ¡Si te alcanza Valmorian te mata!

—¡Tengo un plan!—gritó por encima de los golpes que provocaban los Dementores.

—¿Cuál? ¿Suicidarte? —dijo Draco. Harry agitó la cabeza.

—Confíen en mí—pidió al momento que sentía una fuerte punzada en la frente—, tengo que alejar a los Dementores del castillo, o van a hacerle daño a los alumnos.

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó Nordieth, Harry se sorprendió de que le prestara atención.

—Tengo que llegar al bosque—dijo mirando al oscuro horizonte— Ustedes dos, Draco, Scorpius y Nordieth vengan conmigo, necesitaré todos los Patronus posibles.

—¿Y nosotros qué, o piensas dejarnos acá mirando las estrellas? —dijo Neville urgido, Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza.

—Eres un profesor amigo, tienes que proteger a los alumnos, te necesitan aquí—dijo suplicante— los necesitan—agregó viendo a Hagrid.

De lejos los gritos de todos los niños comenzaban a sentirse, los temores de Harry se hicieron realidad, había llegado la hora de ver a Valmorian cara a cara y no iba a cometer el mismo error de que inocentes murieran por su causa.

—¡Tenemos que salir del colegio! —dijo Scorpius preocupado— ¡Mi hermana está allá afuera!

Un estremecimiento azotó al castillo, Harry se asomó por el balcón, en la entrada de los cerdos alados un ejército de magos comandados por Gullier atacaba el escudo protector.

—¡Vete de una vez! —gritó Kingsley agarrándolo por el brazo y empujándolo lejos del balcón— ¡nosotros nos haremos cargo del castillo, tú vete y mata a este desgraciado!

Harry asintió con rapidez y antes de salir de la torre abrazó a Kingsley con fuerza, éste otro un poco cohibido e impresionado tardó en devolverle el gesto.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjense de mariconadas y vámonos de aquí! —gritó Draco, pero Harry no le hizo caso.

—Si algo me sucede cuida a Ginny y a mis hijos—susurró antes de soltarlo y alejarse de la torre sin mirar atrás con Nordieth, Draco y Scorpius pisándole los talones. Necesitaba hallar la forma de salir del castillo para llegar al colegio.

/

Estaba sola en su casa, el cuerpo le temblaba, sentía frío y todo a su alrededor parecía extraño y confuso.

Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo que aquella blusa la asfixiaba, se soltó el moño que la estaba ahogando y respiró hondo. Pero la asfixia seguía.

Un sinfín de imágenes atacaba su cabeza causándole fuertes dolores. Se la agarró con ambas manos y apretó los ojos, no estaba bien, nada en aquel mundo estaba bien. El frío se propagó aún más a su alrededor y trató de encontrar confort en algún recuerdo cálido que le calentara el pecho, pero sólo había sombras.  
Alzó la mirada y se concentró en la oscuridad que se proyectaba al otro lado de la ventana, esa noche no era normal, pero ¿qué era normal?

Bajó las manos poco a poco y se aferró el pecho, ¿qué ocurría con ella? ¿Por qué sentía que era una traidora? ¿Por qué al recordar sus besos y sus ojos azules sentía que era incorrecto pero a la vez lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida?

Nuevamente sintió ese vértigo que las últimas semanas había sido tan recurrente, y sin esperarlo, como todas esas veces, algo la agarró del estómago y la succionó estrechándola en una especie de túnel que le quitó el aire.

Para cuando la asfixia terminó lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte sacudida y su cuerpo cayó con fuerza sobre un suelo de piedra dejándole diversas magulladuras por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, no quería mirar alrededor, tal vez ya había muerto y era el momento de pagar sus culpas por todos los errores que había cometido.

A su alrededor se esparcían gritos lejanos que vibraban como ecos, seguro que eran todas las almas en pena que no tenían escape de aquel infierno en el que le correspondía estar.

Pero entonces los gritos se hicieron más certeros y más cercanos. Las paredes y el suelo se agitaron y el frío se agudizó, como si mil astillas se le clavaran en su piel. Levantó la cabeza para mirar, y le extrañó encontrarse en medio de un pasillo desolado pero increíblemente vivo. Todos los ruidos estaban demasiado cerca.

Apenas logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, por su frente caía un hilo de sangre, y sus piernas y brazos eran adornados con feas raspaduras.

La cabeza le zumbaba como tambor, unos pasos duros y pesados se acercaban, pero no podía pensar, ni siquiera podía sacar conclusiones o unir las pistas de sonidos y objetos a su alrededor para saber dónde se encontraba. Los ruidos cada vez estaban más cerca, las pisadas cada vez retumbaban más en su cabeza provocándole una severa molestia que la obligó a cubrirse los oídos, entonces, todo se hizo silencio.  
Entonces alguien la agarró por un brazo y la zarandeó por los hombros, pero lo único que lograba escuchar eran sonidos amortiguados.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo entraste?

La voz era gruesa y sonaba asustada, no la reconocía, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para identificarla, luego, todo fue oscuridad.

/

Lily se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Ron que parecía tanto o más tieso que ella. Bajo sus pies se desprendía un interminable océano de árboles, y el frío poco común para esa noche le estaba calando los huesos.  
Todos iban montados sobre Raticus, el dragón de Charlie, quien además iba de pie muy cerca de la cabeza del animal. Todas las mujeres se habían quedado en la Madriguera cuidando de Molly a excepción de Hermione que casi deja sin virilidad a Ron con tal de poder ir a ayudar a Harry.

Y aunque a Lily la habían querido dejar en tierra los terminó por convencer con un inigualable argumento que gracias a ella habían podido salir del trance que les costó la mitad de sus vidas.  
Aunque sin mucho optimismo, de todos modos la subieron al dragón, pero Bill insistió en que se mantuviera apartada y que su única y exclusiva misión se iba a centrar en encontrar a Harry para darle aviso.

Sus manos temblaron al imaginarse cómo estaría su padre al verse acorralado por personajes que ni siquiera eran villanos, sino que dignos Aurores manipulados mentalmente. No le quedaría más que defenderse, y ella sabía que su padre no escatimaría en fueras con tal de llegar a Valmorian, y realmente esperaba que no cometiera la atrocidad de matar a gente inocente que no tenía la culpa de ser marionetas de ese desgraciado.

Una sacudida y luego un brusco giro la obligó a agarrarse del estómago de Ron con más fuerza, Hermione lanzó un chillido, pero no podía verla porque estaba mucho más cerca del cuello del dragón, y ella estaba prácticamente sentada en la comisura de las alas.

El animal siguió volando de costado y Lily apretó más sus piernas contra el lomo temiendo caer. Cerró los ojos para no mirar hacia abajo, pero una sacudida le hizo abrirlos y fue cuando vio a Hogwarts por fin, pero éste estaba a oscuras, con rastros del límite Bosque Prohibido en llamas y con cientos de manchas negras rebotando e intentando flanquear lo que se suponía era el campo protector.

—¡Vamos a decender! —gritó Charlie, y Lily sintió como Ron se ponía rígido como una estatua. Lo que vino después fue una violenta sacudida que le hizo despegarse un poco del lomo.

El dragón desplegó sus alas de forma recta y planeó lanzando una llamarada de fuego contra los Dementores que iban en dirección hacia ellos. Supuso que había dado resultado ya que el frío de los pensamientos negativos nunca llegó.

Raticus cayó en picada planeando espectacularmente sobre la torre de astronomía donde Charlie lo guió, le dijo algo en un lenguaje que no conocía y luego se dirigió a los pasajeros.

—¡Tienen que saltar! —gritó.

Todos se miraron como si estuviera loco, pero los Dementores habían vuelto a aglomerarse en torno al animal y necesitaban entrar al castillo sin que estos los siguieran.

Fue cuando Ron se giró y miró a Lily directo a los ojos.

—Tienes que ir tú—le dijo, Lily parpadeó confundida— estás en mejor forma que todos nosotros, tienes que ser tú la que salte.

—¿Qué te volviste loco? —dijo aterrada—¡no pienso saltar!

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tu padre te necesita y con todos estos Dementores en su búsqueda no podrá escapar!  
Lily pareció pensarlo un segundo, miró hacia abajo, al menos cien metros la separaban de la torre y el balcón era pequeño.

Achicó los ojos, el balcón, aquel donde su padre le reveló quien era en realidad.

—¡Ve Lily! —la voz de Bill llegó desde lejos, pero cuando alzó la cabeza vio como un gigantesco lobo plateado de pelaje grueso volaba a su alrededor— ¡estaremos bien!

Lily asintió con lentitud, pero necesitaba buscar apoyo en alguien que no quisiera su suicidio inmediato, sin embargo no lo encontró, porque Hermione, a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le pedía exactamente lo mismo.

—¡Están todos locos! —gritó, pero fue justo cuando Raticus dio una sacudida ante el ataque de los Dementores que los rodeaban.

—¡SALTA! —gritó Bill.

—¡Estarás bien! —le dijo Ron.

Lily cerró los ojos y se soltó de la espalda de su tío. De inmediato el frío le caló los huesos al notar que su pecho sudaba. Se puso de pie sobre el lomo del animal que no dejaba de dar brutales sacudidas, alejándose cada vez más del balcón. Se aferró a la escama de un ala y cerró los ojos suspirando, agarró su varita y les rogó a todos los Dioses existentes que la dejaran caer dentro y no fuera del balcón.

Raticus dio otra sacudida ante una fuerte estocada proveniente de algún sitio, primero vinieron los gritos y luego, al perder el equilibrio, su propia caída.

—¡ARESTO MOMENTUM! —Gritó desesperada, y una brisa de aire tibia la jaló de los pies hasta depositarla en el suelo de piedra de la torre.

Se levantó sin poder creerlo. Varios metros más arriba Raticus se alejaba hacia el bosque mientras cientos de hechizos salían disparados de su lomo. Pero antes que desapareciera de su vista detrás de una torre vio a Ron apuntándola con la varita. Sonrió, él la había salvado de una muerte segura.

Apenas el dragón estuvo fuera de contacto, Lily huyó de la torre antes que los Dementores volvieran a su trabajo de romper el campo protector. Corrió con toda la velocidad que le podía brindar su cuerpo agarrotado por el miedo, cruzó los pasillos sin detenerse encontrándose alumnos gritando desesperados por sus madres, nadie sabía qué ocurría y no los culpaba.

—¡Señorita Weasley! —gritó Helen, la profesora de Ravenclaw, estaba con su semblante tan pálido que dudaba que la mujer pudiera mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. —¿A dónde cree que va?

—Necesito…—dijo azorada, necesitaba apresurarse, la mujer agitó los brazos.

—¡Siga a los alumnos, nos están atacando!

—¡No puedo, necesito encontrar al profesor Whitemore!

La mujer agitó la cabeza.

—¡Nadie lo ha visto, y tampoco a Nordieth! ¡Únase al grupo ahora!

—¡Lo siento profesora, tengo que encontrarlo, es de vida o muerte!

Lily no escuchó lo último que le gritó la mujer antes de salir corriendo. Iba en contra de la corriente de alumnos, tenía que encontrar a su padre. Fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo llegó ante la gárgola del despacho de Kingsley. Dudaba que el director estuviera ahí, ya que probablemente se encontraba en plena batalla. Recitó la contraseña que tan bien recordaba y que esperaba no hubiese sido cambiada, y para su suerte, la gárgola se movió. Tenía qué haber algo en el despacho que pudiese usar, o incluso conseguir algún consejo de los cuadros de los famosos directores de Hogwarts.

Pero cuando subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta lo primero que hizo fue quedarse de piedra. Si bien no esperaba encontrarse a Kinglsey tampoco esperaba encontrarla a ella.

—¿Mamá? —murmuró.

/

Ginny estaba pálida y ojerosa, se movía como gato enjaulado de un rincón a otro. Los cuadros estaban convenientemente vacíos, Lily no podía creer su mala suerte.

—¿Hija? —dijo la mujer deteniéndose en seco. Lily la miró de pies a cabeza, su estado era deplorable, pero aún así el calor que sintió en su pecho fue mayor. Corrió hasta ella y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cómo entraste?

—Yo…—Ginny tembló y Lily se separó de ella lentamente.

—Dime, estoy aquí…—susurró. Pero Ginny al mirarla directamente a los ojos la separó de un empujón.  
—¿No, déjame! ¡Tengo que volver con Athos, él… él me va…!

Pero Lily al escuchar aquel nombre de los labios de su madre sintió como la ira crecía en sus entrañas al punto de alcanzar su boca. Eso no podía seguir así.

—¡Ya deja de hablar de él! ¡Basta! —dijo con rabia, Ginny la miró con autoridad.

—No me hables así que soy tu madre—exigió, Lily apretó los puños.

—Mi madre…—dijo con sarcasmo— ¡linda madre resultaste ser! Nos abandonaste toda nuestra vida y te vienes a dar ese título.

—¡Más respeto Lily! —gritó Ginny, sus pupilas se habían dilatado— ¡No tienes derecho de pedirme nada!, ¡nunca fuiste una hija ejemplar!

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

_No es ella, es el hechizo, no es ella, ella nos ama…_

—Porque nunca me pusiste atención…—gimió intentando creerse sus propias palabras de consuelo— siempre hemos estado ahí para ti con Albus, pero tú tienes ojos sólo para ese… ese…

—Se llama Athos y va a ser tu padre, ¡acéptalo de una vez! —gritó, y por su cara una mancha negra hizo retroceder a Lily, pero se contuvo.

—¡Athos es un monstruo!, ¡ni siquiera sabes quién es!

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Ginny inflando su pecho— ¡es el hombre que amo!

Lily frunció los labios y el ceño. La respuesta le dolía, pero sabía que aquello no era cierto. Tanteó con cuidado el bolsillo de su casaca y encontró el frasco con la última gota de poción que quedaba y que había rescatado antes de subirse a Raticus.

—No, a él no lo amas… es lo que él quiere que creas…—murmuró, Ginny infló más aún su pecho completamente fuera de sí, la chica sintió miedo.

—Lo amo—dijo Ginny caminando lentamente hacia su hija, sus ojos estaban oscuros, negros completamente, y una sonrisa sicótica asomó de sus labios—, nunca he amado a nadie como a él.

—Si eso fuera cierto no te habrías aparecido en el castillo—dijo echando al agua la última conclusión que le quedaba después de las conversaciones vividas con su padre, Ginny crispó su labio superior—, si realmente lo amaras no te habrías besado con el profesor Whitemore ni llorarías su ausencia.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente y justo cuando había agarrado su varita para atacarla, Lily arrojó el frasco al suelo.

La última gota explotó en una nube de humo que la obligó a cubrirse la boca como había hecho en La Madriguera, sin embargo Ginny la que comenzó a toser como loca.

Asustada se acercó a su madre, la mujer estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada tosiendo sin parar. La nube apenas había desaparecido y una leve neblina había quedado flotando en el aire, pero ella seguía sin poder respirar.

—Oh, Merlín…—se asustó Lily—Mamá, por favor... Reacciona.

Apenas giró la cabeza Lily vio algo que nunca en todos sus años de existencia había visto, los ojos de su madre brillaban y tenían un maravilloso color avellana.

—¿Lily…?—logró articular, pero la chica estaba demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar— hija…

—No hables, estarás bien…—susurró.

Con mucho cuidado la ayudó a levantarse, pero apenas Ginny logró estabilizar sus piernas y mantener el equilibrio se llevó una mano a la boca y vomitó una sustancia negra sobre la alfombra del despacho.

Lily se asustó y contuvo a su madre por la cintura, ésta aceptó el abrazo, pero mientras sus ahogos continuaban logró escucharla murmurar un nombre que la dejó fría como piedra:

—¿Harry…?

* * *

**Notas:**

Al fin puedo traerles el nuevo capítulo. Sufrí escribiéndolo no saben cuánto. Así que como ya saben, ¡mil disculpas!

Cada vez que llegan los finales donde me entusiasmo con batallas y soluciones a los enredos que escribí al principio me cuesta una enormidad terminarlos.

De todos modos les quiero agradecer por la disposición que tienen al leerme y por la paciencia de todos los que me siguen fielmente a pesar de los retrasos.

Y a propósito de agradecimientos, quiero agradecer a las chicas de **Hanny's Army** porque me hicieron publicidad todo este mes con el fic y una entretenida entrevista. La verdad es que lo que menos me esperaba era un homenaje. Todavía no lo puedo creer porque jamás me consideré una de las "mejores" (según ellas). Pero de todos modos no saben cuánto les agradezco sus palabras de apoyo con la historia.

En cuanto al fic, por Twitter dije que el personaje más llamativo sería Charlie, y bueno, no sé si lo será, pero nunca había escrito de él, así que le di un papel más "interesante" en pocas líneas.  
(Espero que les haya gustado su espectacular aparición con el dragón).  
No sé cómo me habrán salido todas estas escenas familiares, espero que se hayan leído creíbles, y si hay algún error, por favor háganmelo saber. Lla verdad es que esos reviews son los que más sirven porque puedo corregir cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática. Es incómodo que nadie diga los errores que hay en cada capítulo, porque después todos leen lo mal que está escrito y nadie dice nada, así que anímense, no me enojo, todo lo contrario, me ayudan un montón.

En fin, nuevamente mil gracias a todos y de verdad, disculpen mi horrible retraso.  
Y estén atentos a mi twitter, al menos siempre por ahí digo todas las cosas que pasarán con mis historias.

Gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto.

Anya.-


	29. Lothus Riddle

**Al fin nuevo capítulo. Les pido disculpas por el retraso pero es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**No alcancé a corregir las últimas páginas, así que si encuentran algún error gramatical u ortográfico les ruego que me lo hagan saber para corregirlo.**

**¡Disfrútenlo! **

* * *

**XXVIII**

**Lothus Riddle**

Albus se apareció en un prado verdoso con una linda casita adornando la punta de una colina. Al principio se sintió desorientado, pero luego comprendió que al transportarse con la imagen mental de Teddy en su cabeza se había aparecido en su casa.

Era tan irreal el retrato que tenía delante de sus ojos que no parecía que estuviera lidiando una batalla en ese mismo momento.

Caminó desplazándose por la colina repleta de margaritas hasta que divisó una sombra que corría a su encuentro. Albus aceleró el paso, y cuando estuvo a pocos metros para distinguir a Teddy los dos se abalanzaron uno sobre otro dándose un fuerte abrazo.

—Creí que nunca llegarías—exclamó Teddy alarmado, se separaron pero lo mantuvo tomado por los codos.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

—¡Fui a visitarlo a Azkaban! —dijo acelerado— Hace tiempo que quería verlo, necesitaba quitarme las culpas, necesitaba hablar con él.

—¿Y qué fue lo qué…?

—¡Era un muñeco! ¡Alguien sacó a Harry de ahí y dejó en su lugar un muñeco vacío! Realmente tétrico, parecía haber pasado por el beso del Dementor —su tono era ansioso y a la vez tembloroso, reía con nerviosismo como si le alegrara la idea pero también le aterrara.

—Ted, cálmate…—dijo Albus intentando liberar sus brazos de las manos de su _primo_—…tenemos que hablar.

Teddy lo liberó con lentitud y luego echó una mirada rápida hacia la casa. Su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente.

—No me gusta tu tono—le dijo, Albus suspiró.

—Mira, no va a ser fácil digerir esto de primera, pero mientras más seamos, mejor para papá.

Teddy parpadeó confundido y su cabello cambió rápidamente de colores, pasando de un azul eléctrico a un amarillo chillón.

—Habla—le ordenó y nuevamente su cabello cambió a un drástico rojo— ¿Sabías que Harry estaba fuera de prisión?

Albus tragó saliva y sólo por precaución afirmó su varita disimuladamente. Asintió con la cabeza apretando los labios y achicando los ojos, casi como si esperara un golpe, pero en cambio Teddy simplemente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se giró dando zancadas en todas las direcciones.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó acercándose a él otra vez, pero Albus antes de contestar éste volvió a alejarse— ¿En serio lo sabías? —insistió dando otro giro en su dirección, Albus abrió la boca y levantó las manos.

—Ted, cálmate, te voy a explicar…

—¿Explicarme? —gritó con una risa nerviosa— ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué me mintieron? ¿Desde cuándo que lo sabes?

Albus movió la cabeza.

—Yo… no hace mucho…—murmuró.

—¿Tú? —inquirió Teddy con voz acusatoria— ¿alguien más lo sabía?

—Bueno sí, pero…

—¡La puta madre! —volvió a gritar— ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¡Habla! —le exigió con rapidez, Albus retrocedió un paso y en lugar de defenderse con la varita estiró los brazos hacia delante.

—Ya, ya, hombre, ¡calma! —le pidió agitando las manos— Lily fue la primera…—Teddy abrió los ojos como platos y luego Albus recordó que eso no era del todo cierto—.. . No, en realidad…

—¿Qué, qué? —exigió— ¿Cuántos más antes que yo?

—Scorpius, el señor Malfoy, Neville y Hagrid…—contestó con rapidez, a Teddy se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? —dijo con un gritito agudo, Albus se pasó una lengua por los labios rescos.

—¿Lo siento? —dijo en tono de pregunta y para nada convencido. Teddy lo apuntó con un dedo.

—¿Lo sientes?, ¿me estás tomando el pelo, cierto? —para sorpresa de Albus la reacción de su primo fue bastante diferente a lo que esperaba. El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sentó en el pasto manteniéndola agarrada.

—¿Estás…bien? —preguntó sintiéndose estúpido, era obvio que Teddy no lo estaba pero no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Cómo pudieron? —dijo mirándolo. Se quitó las manos de la cabeza y las apoyó en el pasto, su cabello se había aclarado como las hojas de las margaritas.

—Escucha—dijo Albus sintiendo el peso del tiempo pasar a sus espaldas, debía sacar a Teddy de ahí y llevarlo al castillo—, te voy a contar todo, pero debes prometerme que diga lo que te diga vendrás conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas?, ¡no puedo dejar a Vicky y Jim solos! —dijo enojado.

Albus se impacientó y se desordenó el cabello con una mano, estar en esa colina parecía tan irreal y tan pacífico que no parecía que su vida fuese un caos al otro extremo de la isla.

—Será peor para ellos si no vienes—dijo con pesadumbre, Teddy lo miró con el seño fruncido mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Explícate—le ordenó. Albus había olvidado por qué con James se burlaban de él cuando niños, y era justamente por eso, por intentar siempre ser correcto.

Albus suspiró y achicó los ojos ante la resolana que se reflectaba contra las margaritas. Mentalmente reía ante la ironía, pero entonces giró su cabeza a la casita y alzó su mano cuando una sonriente Victoire con un niño en brazos lo saludaron desde la ventana. Agitó la cabeza y comenzó a relatarle a su primo todo lo que sabía desde su reencuentro con Harry.

Intentó resumir todos los detalles en lo posible para no entrar en más explicaciones, sólo tenía que contarle a Teddy cómo habían pasado las cosas y quién era el hombre al que todos idolatraban.

Para cuando terminó su primo estaba absolutamente pálido, y su cabello se había vuelto cenizo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Espera, déjame digerir…—dijo colocando una mano en su corazón. Albus lo comprendía, pero también sabía que siempre había sido demasiado melodramático, otras de las razones por las que él y su hermano se burlaban.

—Debemos ir al castillo, si quieres después podemos reunirnos a conversar, pero ahora lo que hay allá afuera, lejos de este…—miró el entorno— país de Nunca Jamás donde vives, hay una guerra y es contra papá. Por favor, no dejes que lo alejen de nosotros otra vez.

—Siempre supe que ese Valmorian era extraño—dijo Teddy poniéndose de pie. Miró hacia un costado y suspiró, por la ladera de la colina venía caminando Victoire con un vaporoso vestido floreado y de la mano con un niño que apenas daba sus primeros pasos—, si lo que dices es cierto, hay que detenerlo…

—Es cierto—insistió Albus con tranquilidad. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada tensa justo cuando Victoire llegaba a ellos.

—¡Al! —saludó entusiasta rodeándolo con un brazo— ¡Qué sorpresa!

Albus se tensó y miró de reojo al niño que Teddy tomaba en brazos. Su cabello era castaño, como el de su padre en estado normal. No obstante llevaba los ojos de su madre, azules como el cielo, quien además seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando niña.

—Sí bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar de la vida—dijo separándose lentamente, ella lo miró con sus ojos redondos como platos.

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿no te quedas a comer?

—De hecho, tenemos que salvar a Harry—dijo Teddy, y su mujer lanzó un grito.

—¿Salvarlo?, ¿qué acaso lo encontraron? —preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados, Albus levantó los hombros incómodo.

—Es una larga historia, —suspiró Teddy mirando a su hijo que luego fue entregado en los brazos de su madre—sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

—¡Qué cosas dices! —se quejó la otra nerviosa, no parecía encantada con sus palabras— Ni que te estuvieras despidiendo, ¿qué ocurre? —demandó saber.

Albus se rascó los ojos.

—Prima, sólo confía en tu marido ¿sí?, estaremos bien.

—¿Qué está pasando? —volvió a exigir, Teddy le dio un beso en la frente.

—Harry está con vida huyendo del maniático que mató a Arthur—le dijo, la boca de Victoire se abrió dibujando una redonda "O".

—¿Qué? —jadeó, Albus dedujo que comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Tenemos que salvar a Harry, te juro que volveré pronto.

—¡No! —gritó Victoire con lágrimas en los ojos y agarró a Albus por un brazo.

—¿A qué viniste? ¿Por qué te lo llevas?

—¡Yo no me llevo a nadie, él lo decidió solito, además necesitamos refuerzos!

—¡Voy contigo! —dijo decidida—Dejaré a Jim con mi madre, y…

—¡No! —zanjó Teddy desesperado, y Victoire derramó más lágrimas, Albus rodó los ojos, recordaba que también se reía de ella por ser tan sentimental— No dejaré que pasé lo mismo que con mis padres—dijo desesperado, pero eso sólo incremento las lágrimas de Victoire.

—¡No digas barbaridades! ¡No te dejaré luchar solo!

—No estará solo—dijo Albus mirando el atardecer, comenzaba a desesperarse por salir de ahí— estaremos todos luchando.

Los labios de la mujer temblaron mientras el niño la miraba con curiosidad. Pasaron unos incómodos segundos mientras ella apaciguaba sus emociones abrazando a su hijo.

—Sólo regresa…—le pidió asustada, Albus repentinamente se sintió una porquería. Se estaba llevando a un padre de familia a luchar una guerra para la que ni siquiera estaba preparado.

—Te prometo—interrumpió antes que Teddy hablara— que yo mismo lo traeré de regreso con vida y sin un solo rasguño.

Victoire se sorbió la nariz y se movió temblorosa, el niño había comenzado a quejarse y estiraba los brazos hacia su padre.

—Sabe que te vas—le dijo, Teddy cerró los ojos y le dio un beso al niño en la frente.

—No te preocupes—le susurró, Albus se removía inquieto viendo como los rayos del sol definitivamente habían desaparecido tras la montaña—, te juro que regresaré.

—Si sucede algo…

—Serás la primera en saberlo.

Se dieron un beso largo que Albus se vio obligado a evadir con la mirada. El prado comenzaba a enfriarse.

—Ted…—lo llamó impaciente. Marido y mujer se separaron viéndose con nostalgia, mientras Albus hechizaba un pedazo de madera.

—Volveré—le prometió Teddy a Victoire, quien volvía a cobijarse en el cuellito de su hijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Albus indicó el pedazo de madera brillante, estaba nervioso y ansioso. Teddy simplemente lo miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de que ambos tocaran el Traslador.

—Más te vale explicarme luego qué ha sucedido todo este tiempo—le advirtió, y ambos desaparecieron.

/

Ginny se levantó lentamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tambaleó hacia atrás, sintió que alguien la sostenía por la espalda, pero cual gato asustado dio un brinco y se alejó chocando contra un estante lleno de cachivaches que cayeron sobre ella.

—¡Mamá! —escuchó que alguien gritaba, pero el ruido llegaba amortiguado a su cabeza junto con imágenes borrosas que la aturdían cada vez más.

—¿Harry? —dijeron sus labios, era como si algo se hubiese liberado en su pecho, y la tenue imagen de un hombre apuesto que no conocía se revolvió en su memoria.

—Mamá, ven, siéntate—le pidió una voz suave, ella se dejó llevar sin mirar a ningún punto específico; delante de sus ojos sólo se proyectaban manchones e imágenes borrosas.

—Dónde… ¿dónde estoy?, ¿Harry? —volvió a decir. No era dueña absoluta de sus actos y sin embargo sentía que su corazón necesitaba gritar; poco a poco algo en su cabeza comenzaba a brillar.

—Mamá, mírame—le pidió la voz de Lily. Agitó la cabeza y la giró encontrándose cara a cara con su hija. La había visto hace poco tiempo, y sin embargo le parecía que había una brecha muy grande entre la imagen que recordaba de una niña de cinco años en comparación a la jovencita que estaba frente a ella.

—Lily…—dijo atragantada, y le tomó la cara sorprendiendo a su hija—, por qué… Merlín—susurró— ¿por qué estás tan grande?

—Mamá—susurró Lily con la voz estrangulada— ¿De qué hablas?, estoy igual que siempre, nos vimos hace un par de semanas… re... ¿recuerdas eso?

Ginny volvió a mover la cabeza estudiando el entorno, sentía como si se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

—¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿qué está pasando? —se trató de levantar pero Lily la retuvo por un hombro. La miró, quería preguntar cosas pero no sabía qué.

—Quédate quieta, —sollozó la chica— todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Qué estará bien? —preguntó viéndola preocupada— ¿por qué lloras?

—Merlín…—susurró y se agarró a su cuello llorando ahogada, Ginny correspondió al abrazo acariciándole la espalda con lentitud, sintiendo desde lo más interno de su ser las ganas de actuar como la madre que sabía que era.

La puerta del despacho crujió seguido de un largo tambaleó que removió la torre. Ambas mujeres se separaron y miraron asustadas a las piedritas que caían del techo y luego a la puerta. Kingsley había entrado y las miraba fijamente.

—Lily ¿cómo…? —Pero sus ojos se fijaron en Ginny— ya despertaste…

—¿Tú la trajiste aquí? —preguntó Lily curiosa.

—Sí, la vi aparecerse en mitad del pasillo del tercer piso, ¿pero tú cómo entra…?

—Da lo mismo cómo entré, mamá lo recuerda…—dijo, Ginny miró a Kingsley y se levantó de la silla acercándose a él lentamente.

—Kingsley…—susurró—Oh, Merlín—y sin que el director lo esperase se arrojó a sus brazos llorando como condenada.

—¡Ginevra! —se impresionó— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—La liberé de la maldición—explicó Lily, aunque la voz a los oídos de la mujer llegaba atenuada logró captar aquella última palabra que le hizo arder las entrañas.

—¿Qué maldición? —preguntó girándose a ver a su hija, Lily hizo una mueca.

—La maldición que te hicieron para que olvidarás a papá—susurró la chica, y fue cuando frente a los ojos de Ginny se expandió al igual que una proyección miles de imágenes que se situaban una tras otra; jugando Quidditch, su primer beso con Harry, golpeando a Ron con un libro, su matrimonio, el nacimiento de sus hijos, la muerte de su padre, el juicio, hasta llegar finalmente a una serie de escenas donde se veía a si misma besando a otro hombre, negando a sus hijos y haciendo cosas no propias de ella.

Se agarró la cabeza con dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo lanzando un grito desgarrador. Dos brazos la sostuvieron por los hombros pero se los quitó de encima con fuerza.

—¿Qué me hicieron?, ¿qué es todo esto? ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! —lloró. Lily la abrazó con fuera y ella la aceptó encantada.

—Calma mamá, por favor…—suplicaba su hija. Inhaló profundamente tratando de calmarse, las imágenes cada vez eran más claras pero ahora habían dejado de parecer un sueño lejano. Podía estar conciente de lo que había sucedido hasta el punto de sentirse estúpida por no haber podido detener el caos cuando estuvo en sus cabales.

—Dónde… ¿dónde está Harry? —logró preguntar en un jadeo.

—¿Recuerdas algo Ginny? —esta vez la voz gruesa de Kingsley fue la que interfirió con sus pensamientos.

—¿Recuerdos? Son como horribles pesadillas—dijo con la voz gruesa—, ¿qué fue lo que hice Merlín?, ¿cómo pude…?

—¡Basta Ginny! —exclamó Kingsley agachándose a su lado y volteándola hacia él por los hombros— Mírame y escúcha atentamente—la mujer movió la cabeza con lentitud en una señal de asentimiento—, Harry está vivo, vivo y luchando contra el bastardo que te hizo esto, debes conservar la calma para poder actuar fríamente.

_¿Vivo?_

El pecho de Ginny se hinchó repentinamente como un globo sintiendo un tibio calor expandirse por cada vena de su cuerpo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios temblaron tratando de encontrar alguna palabra para expresar lo que sentía. Era algo tan ambiguo, su memoria le traía el claro recuerdo de Athos diciéndole que Harry estaba muerto, que había sido besado por un Dementor, y luego su dolor, su desgarro, hasta que él la obligó a beber un té de sabor horrible que le hizo creer que la muerte de su propio marido era una idea estupenda.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡LO VOY A MATAR! —gritó soltándose de los brazos de Kingsley y poniéndose de pie. Miró a Lily asustada a su lado y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos— ¿está tu papá aquí? —Lily asintió.

—Está luchando…—susurró—contra Valmo…

—¡Ese infeliz! —gritó la mujer sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza como si con eso pudiera mitigar el dolor y las ganas de matar a alguien.

—Mamá calma por favor, te voy a explicar todo…—escuchó a decir Lily que sonaba nerviosa, pero ella no quería oír más, quería huir de esa torre y correr hacia Harry.

—¡No me pidan que me calme! ¡Mi marido está aquí! ¡Tengo que verlo, llévenme con él! —lloró desesperada, Lily la sujetó por un brazo.

—Mamá por favor—lloró su hija, y fue aquel gesto el que logró acompasarla un poco. Porque verla con el rostro empapado fue la alarma que gatilló en su cabeza que no se estaba comportando como la madre que era.

—Lily, —pidió— llévame con él, tengo que estar con él.

—No estás en condiciones de pelear Ginevra—dijo Kingsley preocupado cuando un nuevo temblor remeció la torre— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! —dijo enojada cuando el director la tomó por el brazo— mi familia está en peligro, ¡quiero ir a luchar!

—Kingsley—suplicó Lily— deja que vaya…

—Tu madre acaba de sufrir una severa lesión en su cabeza—dijo mirándolas a las dos con reproche— no quiero ofenderte Ginny, pero no estás en condiciones mentales para combatir.

—¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Recuerdo todo!

—¡Y eso sólo te hace más débil! —dijo bloqueando la entrada— ¿Acaso has pensado que va a suceder cuando veas a Harry? ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de que él te vea como la verdadera tú?

—Harry es fuerte, ha tolerado todos estos años y ha salido con vida a pesar de la desgracia, reencontrarme con mi marido no nos hará daño—lloró— nos hará más fuertes—suplicó— por favor, déjame ir con él, ¡me necesita!

Un nuevo temblor y los libros cayeron de los estantes junto con algunos cachivaches que se hicieron polvo. Del techo cayeron piedras pequeñas y Lily se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Kingsley! —gritó Lily.

El director abrió sus ojos como platos y se hizo a un lado en la puerta.

—Estás locas si piensas que estás en condiciones de combatir—dijo enojado afirmando a Ginny por el brazo cuando ya daba un paso fuera de la oficina—, más te vale que hagas las cosas bien, Harry y tus hijos ya han sufrido bastante.

Ginny se zafó del agarre y lo miró con rabia, se sentía fuerte, enojada, pero también asustada, tenía que ver las cosas desde su nueva perspectiva.

—Tengo que recuperar mi vida, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer si me dejas encerrada en una torre esperando a que todo termine?

Ginny salió disparada por las escaleras mientras Lily se detenía a mitad de camino, ambos se miraron, Kingsley suspiró.

—Esto no va a acabar bien…

—Tal vez sí—contestó la otra mientras se giraba para seguir a su madre.

Ginny llegó al rellano y miró hacia todos lados, el suelo lo sentía frío a sus pies. Había olvidado calzarse los zapatos, aunque era difícil encontrar la posibilidad de colocárselos cuando al momento de aparecerse yacía semi desmayada en la cama de su casa.

Al menos agradecía andar con pantalones porque podía correr sin sentir sus piernas apresadas bajo esas ajustadas faldas con forma de tubo. Otro temblor y un fuerte hechizo que atravesó uno de los antiguos socavones a su izquierda le indicó el camino que tenía que seguir. Comenzó a correr y tras ella los gritos de Lily le dieron alcance.

—¡Mamá espera!

Ginny sonrió y cuando su hija estuvo cerca la abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdóname mi niña…—susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lily se separó.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, todo es culpa de ese imbécil—dijo con los ojos aguados—, eres mi mamá, no puedo odiarte.

Ginny le dio un beso en la cabeza y suspiró.

—Parece todo tan irreal—susurró—, siento que estoy viviendo la vida de alguien más.

Lily levantó los hombros.

—Papá también…—masculló.

Ginny parpadeó y a su cabeza vino la imagen del hombre que había besado haciéndola sentir culpable y traicionera hacia la memoria de Harry.

—¿Era él? —preguntó en un susurro, Lily la miró sin comprender— tu profesor era…

—Sí—afirmó con suavidad, Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Otro temblor y esta vez ambas mujeres se tambalearon cayendo al suelo.

—Debemos salir del castillo—dijo Lily ayudando a su madre, pero ésta seguía con la expresión perturbada.

—Tengo que verlo—dijo, Lily asintió.

—Primero debemos salir de aquí.

Cuando comenzaron a correr huyendo de las paredes que se derrumbaban con piedrecilla a su alrededor se encontraron sorpresivamente con dos figuras que Lily reconocía muy bien. En una curva se vieron las caras y los cuatro quedaron quietos mientras las paredes seguían retumbando.

—¡Albus!

—¿Lily dónde… mamá? —preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, a su lado, Teddy, tan impresionado como su primo, miraba la situación con expresión atónita.

Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron y se abalanzó a los brazos de Albus, quien de inmediato intercambió una mirada con Lily sin entender qué ocurría.

—Deshice la maldición—explicó.

La transformación del rostro de Albus fue inexplicable. Como era más alto que Ginny, su madre le llegaba hasta el pecho, así que la abrazó rodeándola con sus brazos temeroso de que reaccionara de forma arisca. Pero no lo hizo.

—Mi niño…—lloró Ginny—, no puedo creer que seas tú.

—Me viste la semana pasada—dijo intentando sonar casual, Ginny se separó de él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Tienes barba…—susurró— ¿por qué te tengo en mi mente como si fueras más pequeño?

Esta vez fueron los ojos de Albus los que se aguaron, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Ya recordarás—dijo sonriendo de manera amistosa, aunque un temblor en su labio superior lo delataba—, ¿cómo es que estás acá?

Otro temblor, pero esta vez las piedras que cayeron del techo fueron mucho más grandes.

—Larga historia—dijo Lily a su hermano— mamá quiere ver a papá.

—¿Qué? —dijo eufórico y viendo a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Es cierto eso?

Ginny asintió lentamente sin dejar de impresionarse de ver a su hijo.

—Necesito estar con él—explicó suplicante—, tengo que verlo, que sepa que soy yo y no la otra.

—¿Qué otra? —preguntó Teddy interrumpiendo, Ginny recién en ese instante se fijó en él.

—Ted…Oh Merlín—se llevó una mano a la boca emocionada— ¿también has venido?

—Mi padrino está en problemas, este es mi lugar—dijo valientemente, y justo en ese instante las paredes estallaron en torno a ellos.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí! —gritó Lily mientras ella, su madre, Albus y Teddy corrían por los pasillos en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

/

Harry junto con Draco, Scorpius y Nordieth llegaron a la entrada del castillo donde los Dementores volaban sobre sus cabezas azotándose contra el castillo. Los cuatro alzaron sus varitas y en unísono "Especto Patronus", cuatro hermosos y gigantes animales, un ciervo, un águila, un mono y una liebre, volaron hacia el cielo atacando a los espectros.

Harry observó impresionado como el águila salía despedida de la varita de Draco, más aún cuando tenía entendido que de joven nunca lo pudo lograr*****. Así mismo también le asombró que el de Nordieth fuera un mono de extremidades muy largas, tal como ella; y el de Scorpius algo tan noble como un conejo.

Con aquella carga los Dementores lograron desplazarse dándoles lugar para correr e introducirse en el bosque, pero fue en ese instante cuando un chillido agudo llegó desde el otro extremo.

—¡Calisto! ¡Es mi hija! —gritó Draco quitando la concentración de su Patronus provocando que el águila desapareciera.

—¡No, Malfoy! —exclamó Harry.

—¡Mi hija está al otro lado del bosque, tengo que ir por ella!

—Voy contigo—dijo Scorpius y así como el águila, la liebre se desvaneció en el aire.

—¡Ey, ey! ¡Los Patronus! —dijo Harry, pero padre e hijo habían desaparecido dejándolos a él y a Nordieth con una tropa de Dementores furiosos y dos Patronus que no podían retenerlos por mucho tiempo.

Un hechizo llegó desde un costado y lo derribó provocando que el ciervo desapareciera. Nordieth por tratar de protegerse y usar la varita contra los atacantes también dejó de preocuparse por su mono quien como los otros se evaporó en medio de la batalla.

Los Dementores al verse libres de la magia protectora se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Harry sintió su garganta seca, a un lado tenía una turba de Dementores volando sobre su cabeza que sólo le hacían sentir desdicha y abatimiento, mientras que por el otro un grupo de magos del ministerio lo acorralaba a él y a Nordieth con conjuros que los empujaban hacia los espectros.

—¡Lo tenemos! ¡Ataquen! —gritó una voz.

—Yo me encargo de los Dementores, tú tienes una batalla más importante que lidiar ahí—dijo Nordieth quien había vuelto a aparecer su mono, esta vez más grande que el primero. Harry sintió que su corazón volvía a sentirse liviano después de perder todo el peso de la desdicha. Sus ojos enfocaron en el grupo de magos dispuestos a atacar, pero entonces se vio incapaz de moverse.

Nordieth tenía razón de que era una batalla importante, pero no por Valmorian. Ahí, a pocos metros, se hallaba la persona que encabezaba el grupo de atacantes, podían haber pasado los años, pero nunca dejaría de reconocer a uno de los suyos.

—James…—murmuró abatido.

El muchacho, ya todo un hombre, se parecía tanto a la imagen que tenía de su propio padre como a él mismo. Era alto como los Weasley, el cabello en la oscuridad se veía oscuro y su rostro estaba decorado con una barba pulcra y afeitada con precisión.

—¡Acorrálenlo! —exclamó su hijo.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que James en realidad quería atacarlo, así que aprovechando la ventaja que le había otorgado Nordieth con el alejamiento de los Dementores corrió bordeando el castillo para meterse de lleno en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¡No, déjenmelo a mí! ¡Es mío! —escuchó gritar a James, y sonrió en silencio mientras corría y esperaba que lo persiguiera.

En ningún momento miró hacia atrás, así como tampoco lanzó ningún hechizo contra su propio hijo, sin embargo una fuerte quemazón en su espalda lo hizo caer al suelo gimiendo con dolor. James no pensaba lo mismo y lo había atacado.

—¡Así te quería ver infeliz! —gruñó, Harry se giró jadeando. A la tenue luz de la luna lo veía apenas un poco más, y si bien aún no sabía de qué color era su cabello, los ojos negros llamaron su atención.

—Ja…James—jadeó.

Su hijo sonrió malignamente y le propinó una fuerte patada en el abdomen, Harry se retorció aferrándose el estómago y una fuerte convulsión le hizo vomitar sangre.

—Mírate, retorciéndote como una rata—dijo con una voz demasiado áspera, Harry lo miró de soslayo, los ojos de su hijo eran dos cuencas negras.

—James…—dijo sin voz—soy yo, tu pad…

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —y esta vez la patada fue a parar en su nariz produciéndole un intenso dolor en la cabeza y la cara, Harry aulló de dolor— ¡Yo tengo un padre y su nombre es Athos! ¡Athos Valmorian!

Aunque las palabras de su hijo lo quemaban por dentro más que las patadas aún sentía el coraje. Lo que Valmorian le había hecho a su hijo no tenía nombre.

—¡Ese bastardo se llama Lothus y es hijo de Voldmeort! —gritó, James se quedó un rato estático mientras unas manchas negras invadían su rostro, tal como con Ginny— ¡Escúchame James! ¡Soy tu padre, debes recordarme!

Con terror vio como su hijo se agarraba la cabeza y lo apuntaba con la varita.

—¡MI PADRE ES ATHOS VALMORIAN! —gritó—¡Vas a pudrirte en el infierno hijo de puta! ¡Avada Kada…!

—¡Expeliarmus! —gritó una voz que Harry conoció perfectamente—¡Petrificus totalus! —lanzó después con rapidez.

Frente a él el cuerpo de James cayó como peso muerto, aunque sus ojos seguían moviéndose como locos y la mancha en su cara seguía moviéndose sobre él como si fuera una plaga.

—¡Está herido Al! —gritó Lily. A su lado se inclinó Albus quien de inmediato reparó su nariz y la herida de su espalda. Con ayuda de él logró ponerse de pie, aunque de inmediato las piernas se volvieron de gelatina cuando descubrió que sus hijos no venían solos.

A un lado de Lily un sujeto idéntico a Remus Lupin lo miraba con cara de querer golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol, y al otro lado estaba ella, con la nariz roja, el cabello revuelto, descalza y temblando.

—¿Ginny? —aventuró, la mujer asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca sin siquiera ser capaz de moverse— ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿qué haces los dos aquí?

Teddy abrió la boca pero fue Ginny la que habló primero:

—¡HARRY!

La mujer corrió hacia él y se detuvo a pocos metros viéndolo fijamente. Lloraba desesperada, sus lágrimas caían empapándole el cuello de la blusa. Temblaba, tiritaba, lucía realmente fuera de sí, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Ginny, tú…—susurró Harry, y ella acortó la distancia abrazándose a su pecho con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo con lentitud intentando comprender la situación, a su lado, Lily y Albus los miraban con ojos vidriosos.

—Le quite el hechizo—explicó Lily, y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza desmedida. La mujer que estaba abrazando ya no era más un títere, era la verdadera.

—Merlín… Ginny —murmuró apartándola lentamente, ella lo miró sin dejar de llorar cometiendo fuertes espasmos.

—Perdón…—lloró—, perdóname, yo...yo…

La mujer se llevó nuevamente las manos a la boca y cayó lentamente al suelo mientras Harry la sostenía por los hombros dejándose arrastrar por ella.

—Hay que hacer algo con James—interrumpió Teddy, Harry desde lo miro desde abajo.

—Cielos Teddy, jamás creí que viviría para verte—dijo con lágrimas en su rostro. De alguna u otra manera su familia entera estaba con él.

—Después tendremos tiempo para hablar—dijo acuclillándose a su lado y palpándole el hombro, tras ellos James gemía intentando liberarse.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Lily preocupada—no me queda más poción.

—Pero a mí sí—dijo Albus sacando de su chaqueta algo parecido a un frasco para pastillas, su hermana parpadeó confusa.

—¿De dónde lo…?

—Cuando te fuiste rescaté algo de lo que quedaba en el caldero por si lo necesitábamos—explicó, Harry dirigió su mirada a James mientras Ginny aún lloraba en sus brazos.

—¿Y qué están esperando? —dijo Teddy— ¡denle esa cosa!

Albus asintió y abrió el frasco sin saber qué hacer, Harry escuchó que Lily le daba indicaciones específicas pero no le puso mucha atención porque en ese instante Ginny se aferraba a su cuello.

—Estás tan cambiado…—susurró—, perdóname, por favor…

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, fue Valmorian—dijo Harry muy bajito, Ginny arrojó más lágrimas.

—Hemos perdido tanto tiempo—lloró—, no puedo creer que nos haya hecho tanto daño, no puedo aceptarlo, me quiero morir.

—No, no, no digas eso—jadeó Harry abrazándola con fuerza. Tras ellos una fuerte tos los interrumpió. Harry giró la cabeza para ver con horror como James se convulsionaba en el suelo— ¿Pero qué demo…?

—¡Déjalo papá! Estará bien—dijo Lily con rudeza. Albus y Teddy se alejaron un par de metros hasta que finalmente James dejó de saltar como pez fuera del agua. Respiraba agitado y miraba el cielo fijamente.

—¿Qué… dónde? ¿Albus? —fue lo primero que dijo al ver a su hermano tan de cerca, Harry sonrió con una mueca dolorosa.

—¿Está bien…?—preguntó Ginny quitándolo de sus pensamientos, cuando se giró hacia ella tenía el semblante preocupado, los ojos muy hinchados y las mejillas rojas.

—Sí…—afirmó. Ginny sonrió con dolor, tal como él y subió las manos hasta su cara juntando su nariz con la de él.

—Dime por favor que no estoy soñando—suplicó— necesito saber que esto es real, que no despertaré mañana encerrada en mi habitación… dime por favor que estás vivo.

—Estoy vivo—reafirmó, Ginny volvió a sonreír con dolor aunque las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos—, perdóname a mí por no haberte rescatado antes de esta pesadilla.

Ginny agitó la cabeza y se acercó más. Harry podía sentir el aliento de su mujer muy cerca de su propia boca.

—Sí lo hiciste, y con creces—dijo, Harry la miró sin entender.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurró.

—Siempre supe que Whitemore eras tú—confesó, Harry parpadeó sorprendido y sospechó que también Lily y Albus se habían impresionado por el gritito que habían soltado.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—No lo sabía concientemente por su puesto—explico Ginny soltando una risita ronca—, recuerdo la sensación al estar contigo y la necesidad de volver a verte, algo que sólo me ha ocurrido cerca de ti, nunca con otro hombre, y… ahora que sé qué es real, sé por qué actué así con tu _"otro yo"._

Harry sonrió y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, Ginny se las secó con los pulgares.

—Todos estos años…—murmuró Harry. Ginny lo chistó.

—Lo sé, lo sé mi amor—murmuró ella, y Harry sintió que todas las mariposas del mundo se agolpaban en su estómago a celebrar un carnaval—, tanto tiempo engañados…

—Estuve en prisión por diecisiete años—lloró, Ginny agitó la cabeza desesperada.

—¡Perdóname Harry!

Y aunque él lo deseaba fue ella quien cortó la distancia y finalmente lo besó. Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se mantenían de rodillas en el suelo. No les importó que sus hijos o Teddy estuvieran mirando, la necesidad de estar juntos y de reconocerse como ellos mismos era mucho más fuerte en esos instantes.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios pasa? —Exigió la voz de James. El encanto del beso desapareció y ambos se separaron bruscamente — ¡Mi cabeza está que se me parte! ¿Y por qué mierda estoy petrificado?

Harry y Ginny se miraron asustados, se pusieron de pie sin quitarse los ojos de encima y se acercaron a su hijo; James los miraba desde el suelo con la mandíbula rígida.

—¿Papá? —dijo suavemente. Harry se acuclilló a su lado, Ginny lo acompañó— entiendo, ¿por qué…?

—_Finito Encantato_—susurró muy bajito apuntando a James con la varita, el hombre se sentó sobre el suelo mirando a su alrededor enfocándose especialmente en Albus y Harry.

—¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿dónde…?—James comenzaba a desesperarse. Harry lo notó cuando una gota de sudor se le deslizó por la sien.

—Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien—dijo Ginny con la voz ronca, Harry la miró de soslayo, se veía acabada y cansada, sin embargo el brillo en sus ojos demostraban totalmente lo contrario.

—Mamá, yo… ¡ah! —se levantó con fuerza y comenzó a sacudirse el cuerpo con las manos como si estuviera sucio, tenía la mirada perdida y el pecho mojado— ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Merlín, soy una mierda!

—No, alto James, ¡detente! —esta vez fue Albus quien interfirió y junto con Teddy lo agarraron por los brazos.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Por todos los Dioses, qué hice! ¡Soy un asesino! —A Harry se le encogió el corazón, su hijo lloraba y desvariaba mirando hacia el cielo.

—¡Ya basta James! ¡Cálmate! —Grito Teddy, Harry volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó a su hijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sostenerle la cara.

—James, mírame, ¡MÍRAME! —gritó. El otro le hizo caso y lo miró temblando y sudando bajo sus manos—. ¿Qué recuerdas? —James cerró los ojos con dolor y gruñó apretando los dientes— ¡JAMES!

—¡Quería matarte! —gritó enloquecido y comenzó a lanzar palabras y gemidos al aire—: ¡Quería matarte! ¡Por Merlín, estás vivo! ¡Soy una mierda! ¿En qué momento te salió barba? ¡Tú no tenías barba! ¿Por qué… por qué Lily? ¡MIERDA! ¿por qué Lily está grande?, ¿Por qué Al tiene mi estatura? No recuerdo nada, no recuerdo nada, no recuer…

—¡Ya basta James! —gruñó Harry sacudiéndolo y soportando su propio dolor al ver a su hijo en ese estado; Tras él se escuchaban los sollozos de Ginny y Lily—. Nos tendieron una trampa, quisieron acabar con nuestras vidas, con la mía, con la de tu madre…

—No, no…

—El hombre para el que trabajas hizo de nuestras vidas un infierno—continuó intentando sostenerle la cabeza erguida—, él quiso matarme, quiso acabar con tu madre, te tenía dominado, pero nada, y escúchame bien, nada es tu culpa.

—No, no, no ¡soy un asesino! ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Ese imbécil me decía que yo era su hijo! —lloró desesperado— ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Me dijo que tú nos habías traicionado! ¡Le creí, todos estos años le creí! ¡Soy una bestia, un inhumano, no debería estar vivo!

—¡Ya para James! —dijo Albus soltándole el brazo y colocándose frente a él— todos sufrimos una pesadilla, pero al menos tú no eras conciente de tus acciones, porque a diferencia de ti y mamá, yo y Lily nos tragamos toda esa porquería. Nosotros sí que vivimos un infierno y podemos recordarlo, pero tú… tú fuiste dominado mentalmente, no tienes la culpa de nada, ¡ya deja de lamentarte y deja de llorar como un pendejo! ¡Diablos!

—¡Albus! —gritó Ginny llevándose una mano a la boca, el chico levantó los hombros.

—Siempre fue un melodramático—contestó—. Y tú, para con el show, —le dijo a James—porque aquí la única víctima es papá, ¿o acaso te imaginas lo que es vivir la mitad de una vida en la cárcel siendo inocente? No, claro que no, porque mientras él yacía en Azkaban tú te la pasabas genial jugando al hijo perfecto con un bastardo que tenía de las pelotas, ¡pero no fue tu culpa maldita sea!

—¡Ya fue suficiente Albus! —grito Harry enojado. Desde lejos se escuchaban gritos de batalla y hechizos que iluminaban la orilla del bosque— tenemos que salir de aquí—dijo preocupado—. James escucha, hijo, por favor—le suplicó mientras aún le sostenía la cara, éste asintió con lentitud— si nos ayudas a luchar podremos tener todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar después, pero tenemos que acabar con esta pesadilla y para eso te necesito conciente, ¿podrás?  
James movió la cabeza con lentitud, abrió la boca para decir algo pero en lugar de eso liberó el otro brazo que lo tenía agarrado Teddy y se abrazó a su padre con fuera llorando como un niño.

—¡Perdóname papá! —gimió— ¡Perdóname!

Harry le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, James lo superaba en altura igual que Albus por una cabeza. A su lado sintió que Lily y Ginny se acercaban sollozando.

Harry se separó de James y esperó a que su mujer se acercara para abrazarla junto con Lily, Albus se sorbió disimuladamente la nariz, así como Teddy, y también se aproximaron a Harry.

—Estamos juntos en esto ahora—dijo, y Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro— Valmorian es más que un tipo peligroso, ustedes encárguense de los aurores y de Gullier, déjenme a mí la carga pesada.

—¡No pienso dejarte solo! —dijo Ginny, Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza aún.

—Te necesito con vida, no quiero que veas a ese hombre hasta que haya acabado con él—le pidió, Ginny suspiró acongojada.

—Te acompaño—dijo Teddy hinchando el pecho, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, tienen que proteger el castillo, recuerden que hay niños adentro y este sicópata no se detendrá hasta encontrarme.

Ginny se estremeció a su lado.

—Me recuerda a Voldemort.

Albus suspiró.

—Créeme si te digo que se parecen bastante, casi como si fueran padre e hijo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y un escueto "qué" salió de sus labios. Ginny, Teddy y James parpadearon confundidos viéndose los unos a los otros.

—¿Hay algo que tengamos que saber? —preguntó Teddy, Harry movió la cabeza.

—Sólo que defiendan el castillo, ya pronto podremos conversar tranquilamente, pero ahora…

Una explosión no lo dejó acabar con la idea. La familia se separó cayendo en diferentes direcciones para salvarse de un árbol que acababa de hacer sobre sus cabezas.

Harry sintió algo tibio bajarle por la frente.

—¡Ginny, Albus, James, Lily, Teddy!

—¡Estamos bien! —gritó uno de los hombres, Harry no supo reconocer quién había sido.

—¡Ve a perseguir a ese bastardo, nosotros nos las arreglamos con el ejercito! —gritó la voz de Lily.

Harry se giró hacia atrás y vio como un grupo de Dementores entraba al bosque seguido de una tropa de magos que atacaban todo a su paso. No quería salir de ahí, su familia estaba reunida por fin y encima en peligro.

Sacó la varita para pelear, no iba a dejar que nadie los lastimara, hasta que vio sorprendido cómo detrás de los árboles cinco espectros de un lobo, un perro, un ciervo*****, un oso y una pantera de tamaños descomunales corrían en el aire imponiendo una barrera plateada frente a los Dementores.

Los magos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos bajo la protección de sus propios Patronus, Harry apenas distinguió el zoológico que estaba llevando a cabo la batalla. Se debatía entre pelear o seguir el camino hacia Valmorian, hasta que un grito agudo atravesó el cielo y frente a sus propios ojos el Patronus con forma de perro que atacaba con ganas a una enorme garza desapareció.

—¡Albus! —gritó Harry, pero el chico apareció frente a sus ojos corriendo como loco— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Calisto! ¡Calisto necesita ayuda! —dijo jadeando, Harry apenas logró articular palabra porque tan pronto cómo apareció frente a él, desapareció entre los árboles.

Miró hacia el frente, no sabía cómo iba la batalla contra los Dementores y el ejército, quería intervenir, hasta que el enorme oso de Lily levantó una garra que mandó a volar a varios de ellos.

Harry sonrió, eran menos, pero eran Potter, debía confiar, por una vez en su vida, debía confiar que los demás estarían bien sin él. Su temor era perderlos nuevamente, pero nunca podría ser completamente feliz hasta no acabar con el verdadero enemigo.

Aferró su varita con fuerza y cerró los ojos rogándoles a todos los Dioses que lo ayudaran y de paso que protegieran a su familia.  
Y así, se escabulló entre los árboles, si su familia le daba la ventaja para escapar no perdería la oportunidad para encontrarse cara a cara con el bastardo que le había hecho tanto daño.

/

Albus corrió siguiendo el grito agudo. Sabía que era ella, lo presentía. El bosque se habría ante sus ojos como un laberinto interminable. Cada vez los ruidos de la batalla se perdían a lo lejos, sin embargo los gritos agudos y dolorosos de la chica seguían haciendo eco entre los árboles.

—¡Calisto! —gritó, saltó una roca que había en medio del camino pero en lugar de caer sobre el suelo chocó contra una persona cayendo ambos al suelo.

—¡Quítate de encima! ¡Expeliarm…!

—¡Scor, Scor soy yo, Albus!

Ambos se quedaron viendo y se separaron enseguida. Scorpius estaba completamente magullado y con un largo corte desde el ojo hasta la mejilla.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —le preguntó preocupado, Scorpius algo aturdido apuntó hacia arriba hacia la copa de un gran árbol. Albus lo único que hizo fue abrir la boca en una exagerada "O" —. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Un Thestrall—acotó Scorpius, Albus rodó los ojos.

—Sé lo qué es—dijo— ¿pero por qué demonios es rojo?

Scorpius hizo una mueca, su ojo estaba hinchado y abultado en sangre.

—No sabemos pero algo tiene que haberle hecho Valmorian al pobre animal—explicó con un divertido acento debido a la dificultad para modular con la mejilla magullada.

—¿Y cómo mierda te hiciste eso? —quiso saber, Scorpius hizo otra mueca de dolor.

—Tiene garras el pelotudo—dijo emitiendo un quejido— y parece que son venenosas.

Albus lo miró preocupado, un hilo de sangre oscuro bajaba por la mejilla hasta perderse en el cuello.

—¿Y tu hermana? —quiso saber olvidándose un segundo del hilo de sangre, Scorpius volvió a hacer otra mueca de dolor y apuntó hacia arriba nuevamente— No me digas que…

—Está montada en él—agregó Scorpius— y papá fue por ella.

—¿Qué? —Albus miró hacia arriba. Encorvado sobre una gruesa rama Draco Malfoy colgaba a duras penas aferrado con una gran mancha roja en el pecho y la cabeza.— Los Thestralls son pacíficos, ¿qué le hizo a éste?

—No quiero saberlo—gimió Scorpius sentándose en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad y el ojo cada vez se le ponía más morado.

—¿Intentaste quitarte la herida con la varita?

Scorpius bufó.

—¡Claro que sí, no soy idiota! Pero no sucede nada, la magia no funciona, lo intenté, la herida cerró pero el veneno la abrió de nuevo.

Albus emitió un débil gemido y miró hacia arriba preocupado. ¿Cómo diablos iba a bajar a Calisto del animal?

Primero tenía que liberar el camino, así que con su varita y un par de hechizos en conjunto logró bajar a Draco Mafoy del árbol que al igual que su hijo sangraba y gemía.

—Calisto—sollozó a duras penas cuando estuvo recostado a un lado de Scorpius. Arriba en la copa del árbol, el animal emitía un crudo relinchido que no se comparaba con algún sonido que Albus haya escuchado antes.

—Calma señor Malfoy, voy a bajar a Calisto cueste lo que cueste —dijo intentando calmarlo, Draco bufó.

—Eres igual que tu padre, intentando hacerte el héroe—gruñó, Albus frunció el ceño.

—No intento hacerme el héroe—resopló frustrado— ¡Sólo quiero bajar a Calisto de ese árbol!

Draco frunció el ceño pero luego emitió una carcajada dolorosa.

—No creo que tengas mejor suerte que nosotros—dijo disgustado, arriba el Thetsrall volvió a relinchar, casi como si se burlara de ellos.

—¡Papá, ayúdame! —se escuchó desde la altura, los ojos de Draco se abrieron con dolor.

—¡Aguanta hija! —grito con agonía.

Albus comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Debía existir algún modo de subir sin que fuera atacado por el animal.

Tenía que llegar arriba.

Entonces una idea loca y descabellada invadió su cabeza. Apuntó con la varita al horizonte y rezó porque funcionara.

—¡Accio escoba voladora! —gritó apuntando hacia la dirección donde se suponía que estaba el estadio de Quidditch. A los pocos segundos un zumbido hizo eco entre los árboles y entre dos grandes pinos el palo de una Thunder cinco, el modelo del año anterior, apareció volando velozmente hacia sus manos.

—¿Una escoba? ¡Pero si jamás te gustó volar! —dijo Scorpius, y un grito de Calisto los estremeció.

—Si tengo que llegar arriba no me importa—dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo, aunque el sólo hecho de pensar en varios metros de altura le provocaba vértigo en la base del estómago.

Colocó la escoba entre sus piernas y pateó el suelo. La corriente de aire contra su cara lo puso nervioso, no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies le daba inseguridad, pero debía llegar a la copa del árbol.

—No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo…—se decía a sí mismo.

—¡ALBUS! —gritó la chica, probablemente cuando vio que era él el que subía con velocidad hacia arriba.

—¡Calisto! —gimió asustado cuando la encontró. Tenía los brazos amarrados contra el cuerpo y la cara y las rodillas completamente magulladas.

El animal relinchaba y emitía sonidos escalofriantes, Albus descubrió que tenía colmillos en lugar de dientes, y que sus patas efectivamente tenían garras.

—¿Qué le hicieron a esta pobre bestia? —masculló contemplando asustado al animal.

—¡Albus! ¡Me caigo! —gimió la chica. El animal flotaba gracias a sus alas extendidas y azotaba las ramas más altas provocando empujes y rasguños contra su jinete.

—¡Aguanta!

La ráfaga de aire que lanzaban las alas del animal empujaba la escoba descontrolando a Albus.

El Thestrall se lanzó sobre el muchacho cuando éste perdió el equilibrio, abrió su hocico y dos sendos colmillos como de serpiente atacaron a morder.

Calisto gritó, Albus retrocedió y a duras penas logró sostenerse cuando el ala del animal lo empujó tirándolo de la escoba.

—¡Albus!

Con el terror a las alturas impregnado en cada fibra de su ser logró mantenerse aferrado al mango de la escoba. Intentó no pensar en la sacudida que ésta daba y mucho menos en mirar hacia abajo. Sentía la mano sudorosa y como poco a poco resbalaba del mango.

Sin poder evitarlo miró hacia el suelo y vio dos figuras a penas visibles, Scorpius, y Draco.

Tragó saliva en seco con el corazón palpitando en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Con el Thestrall prácticamente encima de él, atacando con las púas de sus alas, garras y colmillos, intentó esquivar cada inyección de veneno para no terminar como su amigo.

Cuando comprendió que ya no recuperaría altura y mucho menos lograría subirse a la escoba, sacó la varita de debajo de su chaqueta y apuntó al animal. Tenía que ser rápido y por una vez en su vida olvidarse del maldito vértigo.

—¡Cuando cuente tres, salta! —le ordenó a Calisto, la chica lo miró asustada mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Albus notó las piernas moreteadas y el esfuerzo extra que estaría haciendo para mantenerse firme sobre el animal sin ayuda de los brazos.

—¿Te volviste loco? ¡No me dejes!

—¡No te voy a dejar, afírmate! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Avada Kadavra!

Jamás pensó que en algún momento de su vida asesinaría a alguien, no toleraba la idea de matar a un animal. Sin embargo, apenas el Thestrall recibió el hechizo se deshizo como si hubiese estado hecho de cenizas. Luego, todo sucedió en segundos; una nube densa parecida a la neblina los cubrió de inmediato, la pestilencia era insoportable. Aguantó la respiración y alargó el brazo con la varita cuando Calisto gritó desesperada. Sabía que había caído al vacío, movió la mano que sujetaba la escoba y la apuntó hacia abajo. De inmediato comenzó a descender, no veía nada, pero su piel ardía a un costado de la cara. Cuando finalmente visualizó a Calisto que iba cayendo de espaldas, la apuntó con la varita.

—¡Aresto Momentum!

La chica cayó flotando delicadamente a un lado de Scorpius pocos segundos antes de tocar el suelo. Con un poco de dificultad él logró soltarse y rodó sobre la tierra sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido.

—¡Calisto! —gimió Draco acercándose a la chica y abrazándola con fuerza— ¡Merlín estás a salvo!

—¡Albus! ¡Albus está herido! —gimió. El chico se agarró un costado del pecho mientras se colocaba de rodillas y luego de pie. Scorpius yacía medio desmayado en el suelo con un solo ojo intacto, ya que el otro había desparecido bajo la hinchazón de la cara.

—Estoy bien…—se quejó y se acercó rengueando a ella.

—¡Al! —lloró la chica tras ser liberada de las ataduras gracias a su padre. Corrió y saltó sobre el chico, y ante la sorpresa de Draco se aferró a él estampándole un beso en la boca.

—Pero ¿qué demo…? No… no tú también, con un Potter en la familia me basta…—gimió con una expresión aterrada.

Calisto lo miró con tristeza.

—No queríamos decírtelo aún—dijo con voz quejumbrosa. Estaba muy mal herida.

—Eso no importa—la atajó Albus—después de que saquemos a Valmorian del colegio habrá tiempo de sobra para ponernos al día, tus heridas son las que me preocupan.

Ella se miró y luego desvió la vista hacia él.

—Me hizo hacer cosas horribles—lloró acurrucándose en su pecho, Albus gimió al sentir una punzada de dolor, y a un lado de ellos también Scorpius.

—Debes ser fuerte—le dijo abrazándola— tienes que mantenerte oculta para que no te vuelva a encontrar—le pidió, y luego miró a Draco— señor Malfoy por favor discúlpeme si yo no le di…

—¡Ayuda! —gritó Scorpius interrumpiendo, Draco ni siquiera se dio tiempo de escuchar a su prospecto de yerno porque de inmediato se había agachado a un lado de su hijo.

—¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Ya intenté de todo para cerrarle las heridas, pero sólo empeoran! —dijo visiblemente preocupado y con los ojos llorosos, Albus se llevó una sorpresa, jamás creyó que viviría para ver a Draco en esas condiciones.

—Déjame intentarlo—susurró Calisto que para sorpresa de todos sus heridas estaban mucho mejor que cuando había aterrizado.

—¿Cómo lo…?—quiso saber Albus, pero Calisto agitó la cabeza.

—Ahora no—dijo tajante, y se acercó a su hermano colocándole la mano en el ojo. De inmediato la hinchazón comenzó a bajar y la sangre a secarse, aunque la magulladura y el tajo en la cara permanecían intactos.

—Hija, pero eso es impo…

—Calla—pidió a su padre mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la frente y la espalda. Instantáneamente la herida de la cabeza cerró, aunque el chichón seguía intacto, y probablemente el rasguño de la espalda. Pero por lo demás, ninguno parecía afectado.

—¿Cómo puede ser…?—susurró Draco.

—Si te hubieras dado el tiempo para conocerme sabrías de lo que soy capaz—le recriminó Calisto dolida— para ti siempre fue importante la magia, y siento mucho si no puedo usar una varita y hacer lo que tú haces, pero puedo hacer otras cosas, y soy buena en eso, ¡por favor deja de verme como un bicho raro!

Draco sonrió curvando los labios y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdóname…—susurró, Scorpius se había puesto de pie.

—La cabeza me zumba como un panal—masculló— ¿no puedes quitarme eso?

Su hermana lo miró.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer más.

Albus sonrió a medias. De lejos podía oír cómo se desarrollaba la pelea donde todas las personas que quería estaban combatiendo.

—Tengo que ir a ayudar a papá.

—Esto se está poniendo feo—señaló Scorpius apuntando una columna de humo que se dispersaba sobre los árboles.

—Tengo que ir—dijeron Albus y Draco al mismo tiempo, Scorpius movió la cabeza.

—Alguien se tiene que quedar con Calisto—notó, ella agitó la cabeza.

—Puedo arreglármela, ustedes vayan al castillo, yo no pienso salir de aquí.

—Claro que no saldrás de acá—dijo Draco con autoridad—, pero tampoco te quedarás sola.

—¡Confía en mí por una vez! ¿Quieres? —se quejó la chica, Draco movió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Que no conozcamos su habilidad no quiere decir que no pueda defenderse—opinó Albus; más gritos llegaron desde lo lejos acompañados de un rugido.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —apremió Scorpius— ¡Papá confía en ella, el señor Potter nos necesita!

—¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó Calisto— ¿Harry Potter está con vida?

—Larga historia—contestó Albus— ¿Estarás bien si te dejamos sola?

—Confíen en mí—insistió ella.

Albus sonrió e intercambió una mirada con Scorpius, los dos asintieron con la cabeza entendiéndose a la perfección. Se giró para emprender marcha hacia el castillo cuando Calisto lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo para darle un beso rápido.

—Los quiero con vida—les suplicó.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! —se quejó Draco— debo haber sido un gran hijo de puta en el pasado para estar pagando semejante Karma, ¡dos Potter! ¡Dos!

—¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día?—urgió Scorpius cuando una gran llamarada roja comenzó a invadir las copas más cercanas— ¡Calisto estará bien papá! —agregó cuando Draco abrió la boca para decir algo.

—¡Váyanse! —apremió ella. Los tres hombres se miraron y finalmente corrieron rumbo al castillo no sin antes asegurarse si la chica estaba bien. Pero cuando ya habían volteado a ver, había desaparecido.

/

Cuando Charlie le indicó a Raticus que planeara sobre el bosque lo primero que le ordenó fue que lanzara fuego sin preveer que a quienes atacaba en realidad eran aurores hechizados. Un incendio de proporciones leves se generó sobre los árboles colindantes al castillo, pero fue suficiente para dispersar a un buen grupo de magos, entre éstos a Gullier, el ministro títere de Valmorian.

El dragón descendió sobre sus patas traseras y todos los hermanos Weasley se deslizaron por el lomo escamoso. Charlie lanzó un chiflido y el animal volvió a retomar el vuelo sacudiendo los árboles a su alrededor.

—¿Vieron a Harry en algún lado? —preguntó Ron impasiente mirando hacia todas direcciones.

—Debe estar peleando en algún lado—opinó Bill, de la varita de George saltaron chispas.

—Tengo una horrible sensación de Deja Vu—dijo con una seriedad no propia de él, con el semblante ensombrecido.

—¿Y quién no? —dijo Hermione estremeciéndose—Es como revivir la pesadilla otra vez.

—No sé ustedes pero yo creo que nos estamos perdiendo la diversión—dijo Charlie abriéndose paso por entre los árboles, Ron ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Están seguros que es Charlie?

Bill rió y pasó por su lado sujetando la varita.

—Es lo que sucede cuando vives entre bestias que gruñen y escupen fuego la mitad de tu vida.

—¡Pero si nosotros también vivimos con ese tipo de bestias! ¡Y ni te cuento lo que sucede una vez al mes! —bromeó George, Hermione bufó.

—¡Ey, qué estoy aquí! —se quejó golpeándole el brazo— si Angelina supiera…

Gritos agudos se escucharon a lo lejos. Hermione se estremeció y Ron se colocó a su lado sujetándolo por el codo.

—Esos son alumnos—observó Ron palideciendo.

—¡Rose, Hugo! —exclamó Hermione con ojos acuosos, George se adelantó con rapidez mientras emprendían la marcha haciéndose espacio por entre los árboles siguiendo el ruido.

—Los chicos estarán bien—intentó calmarlos Charlie que se había detenido detrás de un grueso tronco— saben cuidarse mejor que todos nosotros.

Un hechizo golpeó contra el árbol y varios pedazos de ramas quemadas cayeron sobre ellos. Ron abrazó a Hermione para protegerla de las chispas, pero de inmediato una vez protegidos detrás del árbol comenzaron a lanzar hechizos al grupo de magos que los atacaban a pocos metros del lugar dónde se encontraban.

—Es tan extraño combatir contra gente que uno conoce—dijo George apareciendo por un costado. Lanzó un rayo azul y éste le dio en el pecho a un tipo de bigote— ¡Lo siento Sam!

—Están todos hechizados—dijo Ron colocándose de espaldas al árbol para cubrirse de un rayo verde— ¡Desmaius! —gritó con rapidez inclinando el cuerpo hacia un costado. Tres magos cayeron desmayados al instante.

—¡Cúbranse! —gritó Bill a un lado de Charlie— y un fuerte estruendo remeció el árbol liberando pedazos de madera que volaron por todos lados. Todos cayeron al suelo, Hermione terminó con un rasguño en la cara y los otros con diversas heridas en el rostro y el cuerpo.

—Esto es imposible—dijo Percy adolorido. Se levantó con dificultad y la nariz sangrante— son demasiados.

—¿Necesitan refuerzos? —preguntó una voz que ya reconocían, Hermione sonrió.

—¡Lily! —exclamó, pero sus ojos se desviaron directamente hacia las personas que la acompañaban— ¿ustedes…?

—Parece que están en desventaja—dijo James con voz cansada y unas notorias ojeras oradas bajo sus ojos castaños.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ginny, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Hermione se quedó un segundo estática antes de devolver el abrazo.

—¡Ginny! —gritaron los varones Weasley, pero Ron fue el primero en quitar a su hermana de los brazos de su esposa para abrazarla con fuerza— ¡Merlín, estás a salvo!

—Es todo tan horrible Ron, ¿qué nos hicieron? —dijo desesperada. Ron la separó y la miró fijamente.

—Eso no importa ahora, ¿estás bien?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No, hasta que no vuelva a estar con Harry no podré estar bien.

—¡Harry! —exclamó George— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, sí—dijo con rapidez— pero se fue a pelear con ese… ese…

—¡No! —exclamó Ron— ¿Fue solo?

—¡Papá estará bien! ¡Él nos necesita aquí! —exclamó Lily protegiéndose de un hechizo.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó una voz tras ella evitando que un rayo rojo la golpeara.

—¡Scorpius! —dijo emocionada, y ambos se abrazaron— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, rescatamos a Calisto—dijo moviendo la cabeza señalando a Albus y a su padre que aparecían apoyados espalda con espalda atacando a dos magos que se acercaban por cada lado.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó George confundido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Larga historia Weasley ¡impedimenta! —gritó atacando a otro mago que parecía querer usar la violencia arrojándosele encima con su cuerpo.

—¿Albus? —dijo Ron sorprendido, el chico miró a Lily y comprendió que ya no estaban hechizados.

—Ahora me recuerdas—dijo irónico.

—¡Albus! —lo regañó Lily— ¡no es momento para ser infantil!

—Pero si…

Otro ataque, esta ves propiciado por un grupo de rudos magos con cuerpo de mastodonte provocó que el árbol cayera sobre ellos con sus ramas incendiadas.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Bill, y todos saltaron en diferentes direcciones.

—¿De dónde salieron tantos? ¡Los aurores no tienen un ejercito!—exclamó Teddy lanzando hechizos sin mirar el objetivo.

—¡No son aurores! ¡Están siendo manipulados! —gritó Malfoy agachándose detrás de una roca para proteger su cabeza.

—¡Vamos, no sean mariquitas! ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? —se burló Charlie, todos lo miraron con ojos como platos cuando se colocó entre las llamas y el árbol destruido, justo en el centro del blanco.

—¡Charlie! ¿Te volviste loco? —exclamó Percy. Charlie no le hizo caso y en cambio se llevó sus dedos a la boca para emitir otro chiflido.

Y tal como se esperaba, Raticus bajó del cielo inmediatamente, casi como si hubiera estado aguardando por la señal.

El Dragón lanzó una llama de fuego desde sus fauces provocando que los magos atacantes se alejaran cubriéndose las cabezas.

Todos salieron de su escondite para celebrar el triunfo de Raticus, sin embargo aunque los magos se habían dispersado en tierra, desde el cielo comenzaron a descender una tropa de Dementores.

—Esto no ha acabado—murmuró Malfoy.

—¡Varitas! —Ordenó Bill, y todos apuntaron hacia el cielo.

El espectáculo de Patronus más espectacular que se hubiera visto recién comenzaba.

/

Harry se hizo camino entre los escombros y tomó todos los atajos posibles para llegar rápido al castillo.

Cuando llegó al límite del bosque un gran grupo de magos se dispersaba hacia el interior, como si algo les hubiera llamado la atención. Miró hacia el cielo cuando un rugido estremeció los árboles y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando un dragón descendió entre éstos con varios jinetes encima.

—¿Será posible…?

Una explosión lo desvió de sus pensamientos y miró horrorizado como un mago corpulento amenazaba con su varita a un grupo de niños de tercero. Y más se asustó aún cuando vio a Helen desmayada a un lado de los niños con sangre bajo su pecho.

Con la ira carcomiéndole los sentidos atacó, el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho al mago quien salió despedido por los aires hasta chocar con una de las paredes del castillo.

Preocupado, corrió y se agachó a un lado de la profesora conciente de que los alumnos lo apuntaban con el dedo y gritaban aterrados.

—¿Helen? ¡Helen! —dijo palpándole la cara para devolverle la conciencia, pero la mujer yacía con la boca abierta. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y miró al mago que intentaba levantarse de su ataque. Se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el estómago con el pie—¿Dónde está? —preguntó impaciente apuntándolo con la varita. El hombre levantó la cabeza y rió con malicia.

—No vas a poder detenerlo—se burló, y sus ojos se tornaron negros, al igual que James, Ginny y todos quienes habían estado hechizados—, quiere destruirte por dentro.

Harry le dio otra patada cargada de ira justo en la cara. Le importaba un carajo si el tipo no era conciente de sus acciones, tal vez se arrepentiría después cuando volviera a la normalidad, pero aún así seguía siendo el asesino de una mujer inocente.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —gritó con ira agarrándolo por las solapas de su capa, el tipo sangraba de la nariz y la boca.

Con una sonrisa burlona indicó la entrada del castillo. Harry lo empujó y le lanzó un Desmaius.

—Ustedes, vayan todos a ocultarse al bosque—le ordenó a los alumnos que gritaban asustados— lleven las varitas delante de su pecho y utilicen hechizos de desarme— Una niña que se veía como la líder movió la cabeza con rapidez sin ser capaz de contradecirlo y le dijo a sus compañeros que la siguieran.

Cuando Harry vio que ya podían estar seguros corrió hacia la entrada del castillo que se encontraba completamente destrozada.

El mismo Deja Vu que había sentido George lo golpeó a él al recordar la cantidad de cuerpos derribados en las escaleras, un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo. No había nadie en los pasillos así que corrió por ellos buscando. Si Valmorian lo quería con vida sabía que no se escondería en el bosque.

Cuando llegó la Gran Salón tragó saliva al ver las mesas y los estandartes de cada casa destrozados, al igual que la mesa principal donde tantas veces había discutido con Nordieth al desayuno. Se preocupó, ¿cómo estaría ella, Kigsley, Neville, Hagrid? Nuevamente el castillo se encontraba bajo ataque por su culpa, debía dejar de ocultarse. Tenía que encontrar al bastardo que le había hecho todo ese daño.

—¡Maldita sea Riddle! ¡Aquí me tienes! ¡Deja de atacar el castillo y da la cara maldito hijo de puta!

Una risa se escuchó a su espalda. Sintió un escalofrío pero a la vez, una satisfactoria sensación de haber encontrado su objetivo.

—Así te quería ver Potter, rogando por verme—masculló. Harry se giró y lo miró de pies a cabeza. Tal como en sus sueños vestía esa larga chaqueta verde que alguna vez había sido suya. El sujeto parecía una eminencia, elegante, desgarbado, fino.

—Por verte muerto, querrás decir—dijo Harry agarrando la varita de saúco con fuerza. La sonrisa de Valmorian desapareció.

—¿Qué tal te sentó la prisión? —masculló acercándose con lentitud— Parece que es cierto lo que dicen, que Azkaban te vuelve débil.

—¿Quisieras cierto? —gruñó— pero te equivocas.

Valmorian curvó sus labios en una mueca desdeñosa.

—Qué fácil será devolverte a Azkaban—dijo con una sonrisa—, sólo es cosa de que tu mujer y toda tu familia te encuentre. Ellos harán justicia.

Esta vez Harry sonrió con ganas.

—Qué lindo es ver cómo te equivocas en ese detalle—sonrió— porque Ginny y mi familia acaban de ser desembrujados.

La mueca de Valmorian desapareció y su pecho se infló crispándole la nuca.

—Nadie puede salir de mi embrujo ¡soy hijo de Voldemort! ¡Mis poderes son insuperables!

Harry amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Y mi hija es Potter, donde la inteligencia prima por encima de la estupidez—dijo apuntándolo con la varita— Ella descubrió cómo romper tu hechizo, ¿o crees que sólo tú conoces el poder del Azufre?

Los ojos de Valmorian se volvieron negros, Harry se puse serio y se colocó en posición de ataque. Y luego un fuerte rayo de luz verde iluminó el salón.

* * *

**Notas:**

Al fin les traigo nuevo capítulo. Tardé en subirlo, pero si se fijan en la cantidad de detalles es como un poco estresante describir tantas escenas a la vez.

Al fin Harry se reunió con su familia y los Weasley entraron en acción.

No sé cómo me quedó la escena de Harry y Ginny. Traté de imaginarme cómo sería un reencuentro con tantas cosas sucediendo a la vez. Es algo difícil ponerle atención a un solo punto, James estaba desmayado, Ginny lloraba, Lily, Teddy y Albus estaban a su lado. ¿Cómo ponerle atención a todo? Intenté que fuera realista. Creo que un abrazo apretado y un beso es más que suficiente cuando no se tiene tiempo para reaccionar cómo es debido. Además, estaban bajo ataque, así que imagínense la falta de tiempo de Harry para comprender la situación.

Por otro lado dejé a Albus y Calisto juntos porque creo que es el punto cómico de la historia: Que Malfoy tenga dos Potter en su familia.

Y por último la batalla por escena con los Weasley, y la de Harry y Valmorian. En el siguiente capítulo que es el penúltimo se verá lo que sucede en la batalla.

*****También quiero aclarar el tema de los patronus.

Según el diccionario Pottérico, JK dijo que a Draco nunca se le conoció su Patronus porque no podía proyectar pensamientos felices. Así que supuse que ya una vez casado y con familia tal vez tendría un lindo recuerdo al cuál aferrarse como para crear uno. Elegí un águila porque es un animal de rapiña, se come las ratas y es traicionera, pero también es majestuosa y protectora. Así que creo que combina perfectamente con la personalidad de Draco (no lo hice sólo para poner un animal "bonito", lo pensé espacialmente para él).

En cuanto a Ginny, sé que su patronus es un caballo, pero como expliqué en el capítulo del Patronus, ella dejó de crearlo cuando en su memoria aún existía Harry. Por lo tanto aún sigue siendo un ciervo.

Quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo, y nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso. Pero no pueden quejarse, les traje uno bastante largo, de hecho, el más largo hasta ahora.

Saben que pueden seguirme por Twitter (**AnyaNaivea**). Siempre contesto dudas y hablo sobre las actualizaciones. Y paso el dato que el lunes 3 de spetiembre publico una nueva historia, también de Harry y Ginny, avisaré por ahí.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.

Cariños.

Anya.-


	30. La Venganza de la Serpiente

**Nuevamente aparezco con una disculpa gigante. Realmente no estaba en mis planes dejar pasar casi tres meses desde el último capítulo, pero no tuve ni siquiera un segundo de tiempo para poder sentarme a escribir. **

**La buena noticia es que este es el penúltimo capítulo, y el último junto con el epílogo serán publicados juntos. Así que con ello espero reconciliarme con ustedes.**

**En cuanto a El Último Vals en París, voy a dejar una pausa hasta que termine de publicar El Lazo, aunque es muy probable que suba nuevos capítulos dentro de poco. De todos modos son capítulos que deben pasar por revisión, así que pido paciencia.**

**Gracias a todos por su fidelidad y paciencia hacia esta historia.**

_**Dedico este capítulo a mi amiga Personagio, o sea, Yaniita. Espero no defraudarte con éste cuasi-final. Es un regalo de cumpleaños un poco atrasado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. ¡Te quiero mil amiga!**_

**Anya.-**

* * *

**XXIX**

**La Venganza de la Serpiente**

Harry logró esquivar el rayo saltando hacia un costado. La varita de Valmorian disparaba luces a diestra y siniestra golpeando las paredes y el techo produciendo derrumbes sobre su cabeza. Apenas logró cubrirse con las manos por lo que no pudo evitar salir rasguñado.

—¡Miserable! — exclamó Riddle enojado— ¡Acabaré contigo como lo deseaba mi padre!

Un escalofrío invadió la espina de Harry al imaginar a Voldemort con un hijo. Era irreal e incluso asqueroso. Sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar imágenes no gratas de su mente, había cosas que jamás podría comprender.

—¡Eso quisieras!

Juntando fuerza en sus piernas dio un giro hacia el lado y se puso de pie con tanta rapidez como le dieron sus músculos. Valmorian lo amenazó con un nuevo rayo de luz que Harry logró esquivar con habilidad desviándolo hacia el techo. Nuevas piedras cayeron sobre ellos.

—¿Te sentó bien la cárcel, Potter?, parece que haz perdió agilidad, los años pesan.

Harry sintió sus entrañas arder.

—¿Lo disfrutas cierto? —dijo agitado—realmente planeaste una dulce venganza, es una pena que tantos años de planificación se vayan a la mierda en segundos.

Valmorian frunció los puños y lanzó un hechizo lo suficientemente potente como para sacudir la falda de su chaqueta.

—¡Cuánto hablas Potter! ¡Debes saber que estás acabado!

Harry esquivó el rayo nuevamente atajándolo con su propia varita para devolverlo. Hechizos de colores que jamás, ni siquiera en su época de Auror había visto salían de la varita del engendro que tenía al frente.

Su impresión era demasiada para poner total atención a la batalla que estaba lidiando. El hombre con quien peleaba era un caballero de pulcro vestir y de rostro muy atractivo, si se lo hubiera topado en la calle jamás habría imaginado que era hijo de quien era.

Debía concentrarse, era necesario dejar de pensar en la procedencia de ese sujeto. Ya sabía lo suficiente como para entender cómo debía acabarlo. Sólo debía lanzar el hechizo mortal una vez y todo terminaría. Sin embargo el tipo era lozano y ágil, probablemente su espalda cargaba con años de entrenamiento.

—Has perdido tus habilidades—se burló. El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba cuando Valmorian esquivó su ataque nuevamente—, se nota la que prisión no te ayudó con la práctica.

—Y se nota que ser el hijo de un asesino no te ayudó a ser mejor mago, Voldemort siempre fue un idiota.

La cara de Valmorian se transformó en una mueca sicótica y enseñando los dientes lanzó un rayo azul que dio de lleno a Harry en el pecho lanzándolo por los aires. Harry sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y su espalda se crujía al ser estrellada contra una pared. Cierto, los años pesaban.

Con dificultad intentó levantarse solo para visualizar ante él la figura imponente de su enemigo.

—Hablas de mi padre como si lo conocieras, pero la verdad es que sólo fuiste una piedra en su zapato—masculló acercándose a él lentamente, Harry lo miró desde el suelo agarrándose las costillas—, mírate, tan patético, tan… poco hombre—dijo con una risita, Harry apretó los dientes.

—No hay nada más poco hombre como aquel que doblega a una mujer mediante un hechizo a ser su amante—mascullo con la rabia aflorando en cada fibra de su ser, Valmorian se agachó apoyando el brazo en una rodilla, la varita de Harry soltó chipas.

—Te duele, ¿verdad? ¿Cierto que duele como la mierda saber que tu mujer gritó mi nombre como gata en celo cada vez que la follaba?—Harry resopló como un toro, la sangre se le calentó y sus costillas ardieron, los labios de Valmorian se acercaron a su oído—: La sensación de haberla tenido bajo mi control es tan placentero que lo repetiría una y mil veces, y lo seguiré haciendo después de matarte.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —Una onda de energía impulsó a Valmorian varios metros en el aire tirándolo en el suelo mientras la varita de Harry actuaba por sí sola, casi por instinto intentando proteger a su amo.

El otro se carcajeó.

—Eso, enójate, pero nada hará que se borre el pasado, tu mujer lloró y gimió entre mis brazos y eso será irremediable—rió desde el suelo— ¡Fue mía una y mil veces en contra de su voluntad! ¡Una vil puta!

Harry se puso de pie y avanzó cegado por la ira, con la vista al frente dejándose llevar por la varita de saúco sin saber hacia dónde apuntaba realmente, no le importaba si destruía el castillo y éste caía sobre ambos, mientras matara a Valmorian sería suficiente.

Se detuvo frente a él invirtiendo los papales. Valmorian seguía riendo desde el suelo mientras Harry lo miraba desde arriba.

—Eso, ríete, porque lo único que sentirás ahora será dolor—masculló achicando los ojos, Valmorian hizo una mueca déspota y se puso de pie quedando suspendido en el aire antes de tocar el suelo. Sonrió y levantó una de sus manos, comenzó a cerrar los dedos lentamente, Harry empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y cayó al suelo agarrándose el cuello.

—Al fin voy a poder cumplir con lo que mi padre quiso, al fin voy a poder destruirte con mis propias manos después de haberte hecho sufrir hasta límites insospechados—gruñó, sus ojos se volvieron negros y Harry comenzó a ponerse morado— Nunca desee a tu mugrosa familia, y la puta que tienes por mujer nunca me brindó placer, el placer en sí era torturarte, que supieras lo que sucedía día a día con ella—apretó aún más los dedos y Harry comenzó con arcadas—, pero tenías que hacerte el héroe y escapar, debí matar a tus hijos cuando tuve la oportunidad. —se carcajeó y continuó: — Extraño aquella época en que tu hija lloraba en la cuna porque su madre no le daba pecho, tanto sufrimiento alimenta el alma, ¿no crees?

—Tú… no… tienes… alma—dijo con la voz rasposa soportando la horrible sensación de asfixia que amenazaba con quebrar su tráquea.

—¡Calla! —gritó apretando más los dedos— Tantos años de planes para vengar a mis padres, debí haber acabado con tu mujer en lugar de aquel traidor a la sangre. ¡Fue por su culpa que mi madre murió!

Harry intentó quitarse las manos invisibles que lo estrangulaban pero en su cuello no había nada qué agarrar. Valmorian levantó el brazo alzándolo en el aire, la varita de sauco cayó produciendo un sonido hueco, Harry ya no sentía su lengua.

—Toda mi vida he esperado este momento, cuando mi padre se alzó infiltré información desde el ministerio—Harry jadeó colocando los ojos en blanco—, pero cuando acabaste con él me juré a mi mismo terminar lo que había comenzado y hacer de tu vida una tortura—, apretó aún más los dedos cerrándolos en un puño, los brazos de Harry cayeron hacia los costados—, y me alegra haberlo conseguido.

La cabeza de Harry se desmayó hacia atrás y Valmorian abrió sus dedos dejando que el cuerpo cayera al suelo. Una carcajada estridente salió de sus pulmones, Harry yacía inerte en piso de piedra.

/

Un ser de luz luminoso se alzó por encima de la cabeza de los Weasley cuando llamaron a sus Patronus. Era como una gran nube blanca cabalgada por cientos de animales. Los Dementores se dispersaron y sólo ahí por fin pudieron ver al cabecilla de todo el ejército de magos. Estaba herido en el labio y la mejilla derecha y además rengueaba. Ginny sujetó su varita haciendo crujir sus dedos cuando reconoció a Gullier. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos sobre ella pero cada movimiento era lento y torpe, como si alguien le manejara sus extremidades con cuerdas invisibles.

—Señora Weasley siempre es un placer verla—saludó el ministro con tono pomposo arrastrando las palabras. Ginny frunció el ceño e irguió la espalda.

—¿Cómo pudo Gullier? ¡Es el ministro! ¡Debería velar por el bien de su pueblo!

—No te gastes mamá—dijo Albus apuntando al ministro con a varita— está hechizado.

Ginny no alcanzo a pensar en las palabras de su hijo ni en las acciones de Gullier cuando éste ya había ordenado a los magos que tenía a su espalda que atacaran a la familia Weasley. Albus empujó a su madre antes que un rayo le diera en el pecho devolviéndolo con su propia varita dándole a otro sujeto que venía atrás de Gullier. Rayos de colores iban y venían cuando un grito alertó a Ginny.

—¡Lily! —gritó y corrió hacia donde había provenido el ruido. Lily se encontraba en el suelo temblando y con Scorpius de pie frente a ella haciéndole de escudo. En el suelo, frente a los chicos un mago joven yacía muerto, el muchacho respiraba agitado.

—Lo… lo mataste…—balbuceó la chica, Ginny corrió a abrazarla mientras Scorpius perplejo miraba el cuerpo bajo sus pies. Soltó la varita, sus labios temblaban.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber Ginny, Lily se secó un par de lágrimas.

—La iba a matar—Contestó Scorpius en su lugar— ese tipo la iba a matar, vi el rayo salir de la varita y no pude… ¡tenía que detenerlo! —dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Lily gateó hasta él abrazándolo por el cuello.

—¡Me salvaste la vida!

—¡Pero lo maté! —gimió el chico—¡Maté a Walter!

Ginny miró al chico muerto, tenía los ojos abiertos y un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca. Era apuesto y probablemente no mayor que Scorpius.

—Calma Scorpius—intentó consolarlo Ginny inclinándose a su lado—, le salvaste la vida a mi hija, actuaste por instinto.

—Era compañero mío…estudiamos juntos…—gimió—, entramos juntos al ministerio….yo…lo maté…maté a alguien inocente…

—Scor…—lo abrazó Lily más fuerte.

—¡Todo es culpa de ese hijo de puta! ¡Hay que matarlo! ¡Por su culpa tuve que convertirme en un asesino!

—No, no Scor…—gimió Lily abrazándolo con más fuerza, Ginny agachó la cabeza para impedir que un rayo la alcanzara y se abrazo a los chicos.

—La guerra convierte a los inocentes en asesinos y víctimas—dijo viendo a Albus enfrentarse a Gullier, la sangre le hirvió—, y si son tus seres queridos los que están en peligro…no queda otra opción…

Albus gritó, un rayo rojo le hizo un corte en brazos y piernas lanzándolo de espalda contra el suelo. Ginny se levantó, sus piernas se movieron por si sola guiándola en medio del campo de batalla. Hechizos volaron a su alrededor, ninguno la tocó. Ya no caminaba, corría con varita en mano y apuntando hacia el frente. Los ojos negros de Gullier se posaron en ella y una sonrisa siniestra asomó en su rostro. Ambos levantaron la varita y dos rayos de luz verde aparecieron, pero sólo uno alcanzó a llegar a su destino.

—¡MAMÁ! —se escuchó un grito. El impacto del rayo los empujó a ambos, Ginny cayó sobre el cuerpo de Albus cubriéndolo con el suyo propio sintiendo un terrible dolor en el estómago. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con su hijo intentando sentarse. Ambos se miraron y luego desviaron la vista hacia el lado. Gullier yacía muerto, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

—¿Está…?

—Muerto…—admitió Ginny nerviosa. A su la rededor repentinamente todos los magos parecían desorientados viéndose unos a otros. Intentó sentarse con ayuda de Albus pero una puntada le atacó el estómago y se vio obligada a quedarse donde estaba. Lily llegó corriendo a su lado aprovechando el campo abierto y se agachó junto a ellos seguida por Scorpius. Atrás, la familia Weasley congelaba con hechizos a los magos vacilantes.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos? —preguntó Scorpius, Lily miró a su la rededor.

—Pareciera que Gullier era quien los controlaba—opinó—, con él muerto los Aurores no tienen a quien anclarse.

—Se rompió el hechizo—se quejó Albus cuyos brazos y piernas tenían unos feos cortes sangrantes.

—Deja, yo te ayudo—dijo Lily que de inmediato le curó las heridas con un lento movimiento de su varita— ¡no te quejes!

—¡Pero duele! —gruñó Albus cuando sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse. Ginny a su lado se quejó.

—Mamá…—Lily se acercó a su madre cundo las heridas de Albus sanaron, la mujer sangraba de un costado—, ¿qué te pasó?

—Debió rebotar el hechizo—dijo adolorida—, no sé… no sé dónde quedó mi varita.

—Calma, deja revisar—Lily se acercó a su madre para revisar la herida, mientras Scorpius ayudaba a Albus a ponerse de pie.

Los susurros, gritos y murmullos alrededor sólo indicaban lo desorientados que estaban todos los magos que participaron de la batalla. Charlie a lo lejos gritaba algo sobre la justicia del más fuerte y un par de rugidos de Ratigan apoyaban sus palabras.

—Creo que tengo quebradas algunas costillas—dijo, Lily la ayudó a ponerse de pie sosteniéndola por la cintura.

—Soy terrible para curar huesos —Dijo la chica preocupada, Ginny apretó los labios intentando mantener una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes hija, si encuentro mi varita puedo hacer la curación, ¡oh! —volvió a caer de rodillas con una mueca de dolor, Lily la abrazó con más fuerza cayendo junto a ella al no poder aguantar el peso.

—¡Albus! —gritó desesperada— ¡Necesito ayuda!

Su hermano se acercó al instante seguido de Scorpius. Un grito conocido llegó a sus oídos y ambos Potter levantaron la mirada para descubrir a James corriendo hacia ellos.

—De haber sabido que matando a Gullier todos recuperarían el sentido podríamos haber tenido a este bruto de vuelta hace rato—bromeó Albus quien de inmediato se ganó una gesto resentido por parte de su hermana, amigo y madre—, ¿qué? ¡Es cierto!

—No es lindo tener que convertirse en asesino por conveniencia—dijo Scorpius apuntando con su varita hacia el suelo—, creo que es algo que nuestros padres saben de sobra, ¡Accio varita Ginvera Potter!

De debajo del cuerpo de Gullier un palo quebrado y astillado a duras penas logró escapar para depositarse en las manos de Scorpius.

—¡No! ¡Tu varita está destruida!—le dijo Lily a Ginny, la mujer volvió a quejarse e intentó esbozar una sonrisa casual.

—Yo nunca fui bueno en curaciones—dijo Albus aparentemente avergonzado, Scorpius agitó la cabeza.

—Tal vez pueda intentarlo—dijo éste apuntando la herida de Ginny con su varita— Permiso, señora… ¡Omna Sanatur!

Ginny se quejó cuando de la varita de Scorpius salió un rayo de luz amarilla muy fino. El muchacho la sostuvo con sus dos manos haciendo fuerza. Parecía como si el rayo se controlara por si solo. Con suavidad intentó pasarlo a través de la herida como si la zurciera dibujando un tramo zigzagueado. De vez en cuando el chico perdía el curso del rayo desviándolo a otro lado debido a la fuerza del hechizo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer…—dijo suspirando cansado, Ginny le sonrió y apoyándose en Lily intentó ponerse de pie.

—Gracias Scorpius—dijo—, duele mucho menos.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —Preguntó James agitado en su corrida, Albus se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza quejándose en el intertanto por sus heridas recién curadas.

—Mamá mató a Gullier—soltó sin anestesia, James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Qué horror! ¡No lo digas así! —le recriminó Ginny llevándose una mano a la cabeza—, no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice—gimió— la culpa me va a perseguir toda la vida.

—Lo hiciste por Albus mamá—dijo Lily intentando consolarla—, no fue tu culpa.

—¡Merlín, de verdad está muerto! —reafirmó James con asco empujando el cuerpo de Gullier con su pie.

—Lamentablemente eligió el bando equivocado—dijo Scorpius cerrándole los ojos al ministro, Ginny se aguantó un par de lágrimas mientras desviaba la cabeza.

—Fue obligado, querrás decir, porque estaba tan hechizado como los demás—interrumpió Albus, Ginny emitió un quejido y Lily le pisó un pie— ¡Auch! ¡Qué rayos te pasa!

—¡Deja de seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga, idiota! —lo regañó señalando a su madre—, estás empeorándolo.

—Pero si no…

—¡Calla! —insistió la chica ayudando a su madre a estabilizarse. A su alrededor algunos Weasley intentaban controlar el caos que algunos magos y brujas nerviosos estaban causando. Muchos no tenían idea de qué sucedía.

—¡Merlín, están todos vueltos locos! —se oyó gritar a Ron. Ratigan escupía fuego generando barreras que impedían a los magos huir. Muchos caían de rodillas implorando por piedad.

—¡Ya basta, lo están empeorando! —gritó Hermione a lo lejos, Ginny se dirigió a James mientras Lily la ayudaba a acercarse a los demás.

—Hay que ayudarlos—dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, James a su lado gruñó a regañadientes

—Los Weasley se encargaran de eso, nosotros debemos ir por papá—sugirió, Albus asintió con rapidez.

—¿Dónde estará? —preguntó moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados—, no lo veo ni a él ni a Valmorian por ningún lado.

—Dijo que lo buscaría mientras deteníamos el ejército en el bosque —contestó Lily, James miró alrededor observando como Hermione, Percy y Bill calmaban los ánimos de los magos histéricos usando sus varitas.

—¿Dónde rayos estaban? —preguntó un nervioso Teddy apareciendo delante de ellos, Ginny se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¡Por Merlín, Teddy! ¡No hagas eso!

—Lo lamento, no quería asustarlos, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó observando la herida seca de Ginny, la mujer movió la cabeza.

—Eso no importa ahora, estoy bien—se detuvo y Lily la soltó para que pudiera recobrar el equilibrio—, ¿No has visto a Harry?

Teddy miró alrededor. El fuego de Raticus se había apaciguado y los magos desorientados yacían durmiendo sobre el césped quemado.

—No lo he visto, dijo que buscaría a Valmorian cuando salimos del bosque

—repitió.

—¡Ginny! —Ron llegó a su lado corriendo seguido de Draco, cuyo rostro parecía concentrado y preocupado en algo más.

—Ron—sonrió Ginny con pesadumbre, su hermano la miró fijamente.

—¡Merlín, estás herida!

—No es nada, Scorpius me curó.

Ron miró a Scorpius quien se sonrojó, a su lado Albus miraba hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya sorpresa que resultaron ser los Malfoy—ironizó el pelirrojo, pero Draco no lo escuchó, estaba concentrado en un fuerte ruido proveniente del castillo.

—¡AL SUELO TODOS! —gritó.

Una de las paredes del castillo explotó lanzando piedras en todas direcciones. Scorpius por instinto se arrojó sobre Lily y Abus, mientras que Draco y Ron saltaban sobre Ginny y Teddy empujándolos al piso.

Un alarido vibró en el aire, Ginny se quitó a Malfoy de encima y miró hacia el castillo horrorizada.

—¡Harry!

—Al menos ahora sabemos donde están—acotó Albus.

—¡Albus! —exclamó Liy— ¿Qué sucede hoy contigo?

—¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Qué dije ahora?

—¡Andando, tenemos que entrar! —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

—¡Hermione! —llamó Ron desesperado.

—¡Estamos bien! —gritó de vuelta corriendo hacia él con la cara completamente sucia— ¡Dios, mis niños! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Rose y Hugo!

—Ustedes vayan a buscarlos, nosotros entraremos al castillo—dijo James.

—¿Seguro que no necesitan ayuda? —dijo Ron tenso— ¡Valmorian es peligroso!

—Aún quedan Dementores atacando el castillo, alguien tiene que alejarlos—dijo Lily mirando hacia el cielo oscuro sin estrellas.

—Nosotros buscaremos a papá, ustedes saquen a los alumnos y profesores del colegio—dijo Albus nervioso viendo unas feas llamas rojas salir del socavón recién creado.

—¿Qué haremos con tus hermanos? —preguntó Hermione a Ron viendo como los Weasley se encargaban de mantener a raya a algunos magos aún bajo algunos efectos del hechizo.

—Dejemos que se encarguen ellos de los magos que sigan hipnotizados—dijo— ¡Charlie! —llamó, el corpulento Weasley se giró para verlo— Sube a Ratigan y revisa el perímetro desde el aire, tal vez hay más magos sueltos.

Charlie hizo un gesto militar con la mano, y más ansioso que nada trepó a su dragón alzando el vuelo de inmediato.

Lily se preocupó cuando otro sonido retumbó en las paredes, se abrazó a Scorpius y sus labios temblaron.

—¡Dioses, tenemos que entrar!

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —apremió Teddy.

—Hay que entrar por atrás, la entrada principal está bloqueada con escombros—dijo Albus viendo a su alrededor árboles y sendas piedras pertenecientes a las paredes del castillo.

—¡Apresurémonos, no quiero perder a Harry otra vez! —insistió Ginny alarmada.

Poniéndose en marcha todos corrieron rodeando al castillo alejándose del disturbio de la batalla. Alumnos y profesores estaban sentados a orillas del bosque, muchos con mantas que cubrían sus hombros y bebiendo algo caliente.

Muchos ojos se posaron sobre ese particular grupo que corría en dirección opuesta a la batalla para entrar justamente a donde nadie quería.

James con su varita apartó todo obstáculo que impidiera avanzar hasta la entrada del costado. Los gritos y ruidos seguían vibrando en las paredes.

De repente un leve frío comenzó a invadirlos, Lily sintió que su pecho se apretaba, Scorpius tomó su mano.

—Dementores…—dijo.

—Creí que los habíamos echado a todos—dijo preocupada.

—A ese grupo que nos atacó sí—interrumpió Albus—, pero no eran todos.

Ginny lanzó un grito y se llevó la mano a la cabeza cayendo de rodillas mientras era sostenida por Draco que iba justo tras ella.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un grupo de Dementores no tan grande como el primero que habían combatido y cuyo frío se dispersaba gracias a cuatro magos que combatían contra ellos.

—¡Neville, Hagrid! —exclamó Hermione, pero ninguno contestó, Neville estaba demasiado concentrado intentando controlar a un gran sapo gigante que atacaba con furia a dos Dementores, mientras el semi-gigante y su lobo mascota los frenaban con colmillos y piedras del tamaño de un auto.

Lily se percató que el mono de Nordieth atacaba con vehemencia a cuatro espectros que pugnaban por devorar más rápido el alma de los magos que estaban cerca, mientras Kingsley con su Patronus impedía que éstos entraran al castillo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y alzaron sus varitas produciendo nuevamente una nube de animales que ayudaron a frenar la tormenta negra que se avecinaba contra sus amigos.

Sin embargo un grito de dolor atravesó la espesura de la niebla causada por los Patronus cuando los Dementores huyeron.

—¡Nordieth!

La voz de Neville los guío a través del silencio, Neville, Kingsley y Hagrid se encontraban rodeando a la profesora cuyo abdomen tenía una severa mancha de sangre muy oscura.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! —ordenó, y se colocó de pie, irguiéndose en todo su porte como si no hubiese sucedido nada y con el corte brotando sangre.

—¡Profesora! —la llamó Lily, Nordieth se giró a verla con seriedad y sus gruesos párpados entrecerrados. La mujer alzó el mentón y la miró con superioridad.

—Estoy bien Potter, no soy una niña que necesite atención, ¡soy un Elfo por el amor de los Dioses! —dijo enojada. Se giró y se encaminó hacia la entrada posterior con aquel vaivén imperceptible que la hacía parecer flotar.

—Tiene su genio, ¿no? —masculló Ron, Hermione levantó los hombros sin hacerle mucho caso.

—¡Neville, Hagrid! —volvió a llamar.

El gigante y el mago se acercaron a Hermione con paso rápido y se abrazaron.

—¡Por Dios están heridos!

—No es nada—dijo Neville restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Hagrid dibujó una sonrisa entre su gruesa barba canosa.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín! —exclamó— ¡Ginny!

Ginny se giró a verlo y rengueó un poco antes de alcanzarlo y abrazarse a su pecho.

—¡Hagrid! —suspiró— Pareciera que han pasado siglos que no te veo.

—Nos olvidaste—dijo con tranquilidad pero con un dejo de reproche en su voz. Ginny se separó y lo miró dolida.

—No fue mi culpa…—se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos—…ese, ese desgraciado nos hizo tanto daño… tanto…

—Ya, ya, ya, querida…—dijo abrazándola nuevamente—, ahora estás bien.

Ginny volvió a alejarse y sonrió con los labios apretados.

—No es el mejor momento para estar bien—afirmó observando el desastre al rededor—, pero lo importante es que estamos, y lucharemos por salvar a Harry.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta y se secó las lágrimas mientras Lily pasaba por su lado.

—¡El castillo está temblando! —gritó mirando las paredes que parecían vibrar, todos miraron hacia arriba.

—¡Hay que entrar! ¡Después hacemos vida social, papá nos necesita! —Exclamó James que entró al castillo corriendo sin mirar atrás. Sus hermanos se miraron y lo siguieron, así como los demás que estaban con ellos. Los gritos de Kinglsey apenas fueron escuchados.

—¡Hay que actuar con prudencia, no sean idiotas! ¡Vamorian es peligroso!

—No creo que sea el momento para hablar de prudencia—atajó Neville—, estamos en una guerra y hay que arriesgarse para salvar vidas.

—Ojalá no hubieras madurado—le dijo Hermione preocupada, Neville apenas

dibujó una sonrisa.  
—Harry los necesita—dijo, Hermione asintió.

—¿Has visto a Rose y a Hugo?

—Sí, hace un momento y estaban bien, ayudando a los chicos de cursos inferiores—afirmó Neville.

—Tenemos que ir por ellos—urgió Ron, Hermione asintió con vehemencia.

—Por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlos.

—Por supuesto.

/

Harry cayó como peso muerto al suelo. La carcajada de Valmorian hizo eco en todo el recinto sin percatarse que su victima seguía con vida.

Disimuladamente atrajo la varita de sauco aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo quien se jactaba de su victoria. Con ayuda de ésta se apuntó a la garganta y respiró aliviado cuando el hechizo protector desapareció. Tuvo suerte. Valmorian era tanto o más egocéntrico que su padre y no escatimaría en usar la fuerza bruta antes de algún hechizo con tal de acabarlo con sus propias manos. Cuando lo sostuvo en el aire supo que debía reaccionar, y sin pensarlo dos veces le ordenó a su varita—rogándole a todos los Dioses que se pusieran a su favor—, para que protegiera su garganta.

Nunca le faltó el aire y agradeció que aquella varita hubiera ido a parar a sus manos, sin embargo el dolor de la asfixia causada por la presión no impidió que sus labios y lengua se tornaran morados. Por suerte sus dotes de actor funcionaron en el momento preciso salvándole la vida. El resultado: Valmorian carcajeándose y destruyendo todo a su alrededor para celebrar la victoria.

—¡Papá! —gritaron. El corazón de Harry se aceleró, esa voz no la conocía tan bien y sin embargo sabía de quien se trataba—¿Dónde estás?

No, no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Qué hacía James ahí?

Deseaba gritarle que se fuera, necesitaba seguir con su papel de muerto para poder atacar a Valmorian por la espalda, jamás espero que su hijo tuviera las agallas y la estupidez como para interferir en su pelea.

La carcajada de Valmorian dejó de sonar cuando descubrió a James, o al menos eso sospechó Harry.

—¡Hijo! ¡Aquí estoy! —dijo dándose ínfulas de padre. Harry se dio vuelta y se puso de pie lentamente mientras Valmorian se acercaba a James. Intentó ocultarse tras la nube de polvo, sin embargo dejo mostrarse lo suficiente para que James hiciera contacto visual con él.

James abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero Harry comenzó a hacer gestos mudos con sus manos y brazos pidiéndole que le siguiera el juego. Tal vez podría haber sido buen actor, pero con la mímica se quedaba atrás.

—Hijo mío, veo que has venido a celebrar mi victoria—Dijo Valmorian acercándose a James, éste disimuló estar aún controlado intentando de vez en cuando mirar a Harry.

—Sí…—dijo pausadamente, Harry comenzó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de Valmorian para que no lo viera. Se colocó los dedos en los labios mientras con la otra mano incitaba a James a seguir con el juego.

—Ven a felicitar a tu padre, querido mío—dijo Valmorian abriendo sus brazos, James pareció dudarlo un instante y a Harry se le revolvió el estómago, sin embargo movió la cabeza repetidamente dándole permiso para hacerlo.

James se acercó cauteloso y abrazó a Valmorian golpeándole con torpeza la espalda.

Ambos, padre real e hijo, cruzaron una mirada. Harry hizo un gesto técnico referente a empujar y James cerró los ojos una reafirmando que lo había comprendido.

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido. James empujó a Valmorian, éste, aturdido por la reacción del joven trastabilló hacia atrás y Harry sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó su hechizo.

Con horror Valmorian cayó hacia atrás en un estrépito de escombros, James corrió hacia su padre y se colocó a su lado.

—¡Papá! —gritó Lily, Harry se giró a ver con espanto como toda su familia aparecía en medio del campo de batalla.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Lárguense! —gritó furioso y asustado, Ginny dio un paso delante por entre Lily y Albus y lo miró asustada.

—¡No te dejaremos! ¡Esta batalla también es nuestra!

—¿Se volvieron locos? ¡Los va a matar!

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Valmorian saliendo por entre los escombros—¡Estabas muerto!

—Creí que lo sabías por tu padre—dijo Harry alzando una ceja casualmente—, normalmente tiendo a escapar de la muerte.

—¿Te crees muy listo cierto? —dijo el otro haciendo un gesto elegante con la mano—, me sorprende.

—No te sorprendas tanto—dijo sin bajar su varita—, apenas has visto de lo que soy capaz por salvar a mi familia.

—¡Qué lindo! —se mofó con un leve dejo de incomodidad—, realmente me encantan las comedias, pero ésta en espacial me ha encantado—se volteó hacia Ginny mirándola como un lunático— ¡Querida mía!

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó Harry.

—Vaya, veo que la familia feliz se ha vuelto a reencontrar—dijo con sarcasmo, Ginny lo miró con asco y con lágrimas cayéndole de sus ojos.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —gritó corriendo hacia él pero alguien la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

—¡No, detente! —Draco la había jalado hacia atrás, Harry lo miró agradeciéndole el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Lo mato! —gritó colérica y con la cara roja de rabia y lágrimas.

—¿Así me recibes querida? ¿Después de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos?

—¡Hijo de puta! —le gritó— ¿Qué te hicimos? ¿Cómo pudiste destruir nuestra familia? ¿Qué mierda quieres de nosotros?

Valmorian sonrió de oreja a oreja, Albus se interpuso delante de su madre estirando un brazo aunque estuviera detenida por Draco.

—¿Acaso no le dijiste, Harry? —se burló, Harry frunció los dientes.

—No hay que decir nada, basta con verte la cara de imbécil para adivinar que eres igual de idiota que Voldemort.

—¡Este monstruo es peor que Voldemort!—gimió Ginny, James frunció el ceño.

—Gracias querida, me enorgullece saber que me encuentras mejor que mi padre—volvió a burlarse, Ginny frunció el ceño contrariada.

—¿De qué mierdas hablas desgraciado?

—Ese…—contestó Harry apuntando a Valmorian con la varita—ese sujeto que ven ahí, es hijo de Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada aguantando un grito. Por la mueca de Draco parecía que estaba haciendo fuerza demás por sostenerla.

—¡Y qué honor! —dijo Valmorian girándose hacia Harry—, ¡qué honor ser hijo del único mago que doblegó a toda una nación! ¡Pero tenías que entrometerte! ¡Tú y tu maldita suerte para escapar de la muerte!

—Si hay algo que tu padre jamás aprendió es que cuando amas demasiado y tienes algo porqué vivir, la vida se pone a tu favor—dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, Valmorian soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Pero el amor también te hace idiota—dijo agrandando su sonrisa— ¿O acaso no darías tu vida a cambio de salvar a tus hijos?

Harry abrió los ojos con espanto cuando Valmorian lanzó tres rayos verdes con tal rapidez que ni siquiera pudo atajarlos a tiempo.

—¡NO! —gritó con horror cuando a su lado una sombra cayó a sus pies— ¡JAMES!

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó adolorido.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Valmorian— ¡Maldita perra! ¡Los seres como tú deberían haberse extinto hace siglos!

—¡No, Ginny! —gritó Harry pensando que Valmorian se dirigía a ella. Nuevamente los hechizos rebotaron con tal fuerza que una polvareda descomunal se levantó.

El grito de Lily asustó a Harry, no veía nada y sin embargo los gritos provenientes de cada rincón y las luces de colores le indicaron dónde estaba llevándose a cabo la pelea contra Valmorian y sus hijos.

—¡Lily, tesoro! —gritó Ginny llamándola.

—¡Estoy bien mamá! —dijo con la voz gruesa, angustiada.

—¡Albus, James! —llamó Harry, la risa de Valmorian reverberaba en cada rincón.

—Si quieres a tu familia con vida, primero debes encontrarme—dijo.

—¡El bastardo está huyendo! —Gritó Albus.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Harry—¿Están todos bien?

—No todos—gimió Lily. Preocupado, Harry siguió el llanto suave de su hija quien se encontraba agachada al lado de un cuerpo desmayado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tras él se escuchaban ruidos de pasos que le seguían el rastro.

—Lily—Dijo Harry agachándose a un lado de ella. Lily escondió la cara en el pecho de su padre y éste con temor dispersó el polvo con su varita para ver mejor el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa cuando descubrió a Nordieth, con una gran mancha de sangre brotando de su abdomen y su boca.

—Nor… Nordieth—Dijo Harry asustado—, ¿qué sucedió?

—Se interpuso ante los hechizos de Valmorian—sollozó Lily—, ella impidió que nos mataran.

Los pasos llegaron rápidos a un lado de Harry, pronto la elfa se encontraba rodeada de los Potter, los Malfoy y Kingsley.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Kingsley— ¡Hay que curarla!

Los magos prepararon sus varitas para sanar la herida de la Elfa cuando ella despertó.

—No, no ocupen lo que queda de magia en mi—suspiró.

—¡Profesora! —exclamó Lily, Nordieth le sonrió.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto Nordieth? Déjanos sanar tus heridas—le pidió Harry, la muer negó con la cabeza.

—Mi raza vino a este mundo a cumplir una misión—contó agitada—, la batalla de los enanos era mentira, la inventamos para proteger nuestro honor—pausó, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi raza desapareció por salvar miles de vidas humanas de una catástrofe, nuestro deber es protegerlos—dijo sonriendo con ironía—, ¿sabes por qué te odiaba tanto? —le preguntó—, porque mi destino era llevarte vivo hasta tu familia, protegerte hasta que el peligro desapareciera, ¿cómo no odiarte si una vez que apareciste en mi camino sabía que ya me quedaba poco tiempo? —suspiró, los ojos de Harry se aguaron—, no hay que prolongar lo inevitable.

—Pero Nordieth, puedo curar tus heridas, déjame sanarlas, yo…

—¡Basta! —le suplicó—, soy la última Elfa que queda con vida en este mundo, mis hermanos me esperan, ¿serías tan egoísta de no dejarme partir?

Harry apretó los puños, Lily y Ginny sollozaban a su lado. Un dejo de culpa se apoderó de sus entrañas al ser consciente que la muerte de esa mujer se debía solamente a él. Dejó que las lágrimas escaparan, hace mucho tiempo había aprendido que un hombre debe llorar para descargar su ira y su dolor, y ese ejemplo les daría a sus hijos. Mostrar un poco de humanidad no lo hacía menos hombre, lo convertía en un héroe.

Nordieth sonrió y acomodó la cabeza en el suelo, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Harry agachó la cabeza y Lily gritó:

—¡Miren!

Cuando Harry volvió la vista al frente Nordieth había comenzado a desaparecer deshaciéndose en miles de bolitas de luz que se dispersaron en el salón, sólo una mancha de sangre quedó en su lugar.

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba, Valmorian había ido demasiado lejos. Había conseguido acabar con la Elfa y probablemente estaba esperando el momento justo de debilidad para atacarlos y acabar con todo. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. A su alrededor la tierra y los escombros temblaron, Ginny lo sujetó por el brazo mientras él mantenía su vista sobre la mancha de sangre.

—Esto no se quedará así—masculló seriamente. Todo alrededor comenzó a flotar, las piedras, los pedazos de techo y de vidrio. La varita de Sauco vibraba en su mano produciendo un silbido como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—Harry…—murmuró Ginny asustada.

—_Accio Tornado cinco mil_—ordenó.

La varita de Sauco se movió sola en su mano redirigiendo el brazo hacia atrás mientras Harry aún tenía la vista al frente. La risa de Valmorian reverberaba aún en las paredes del castillo. El desgraciado no estaba lejos.

Otro zumbido y Ginny tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando una fabulosa escoba de mango plateado llegó cual bala a los brazos de Harry.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —lo increpó Kingsley— ¿te volviste loco?

—Todo lo contrario, estoy más cuerdo que nunca—dijo montando la escoba.

—¿No nos dejarás a nosotros en el suelo mientras tu huyes, o sí Potter? —exigió saber Draco, Harry lo miró con una expresión completamente vacía.

—Riddle me espera, ¿no se preguntan por qué no ha atacado aún?

James miró hacia el cielo destruido del castillo donde algunas estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse.

—Está en el aire—adivinó, Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Iré contigo!

—Nadie irá conmigo—dijo enojado viéndola fijamente— No te perderé de nuevo, se quedan todos abajo.

—¡No, papá! —gritaron Albus y Lily.

Harry alzó el vuelo y aún con lágrimas en los ojos lanzó un hechizo sobre su familia y amigos, Draco soltó una palabrota que no alcanzó a escuchar y Ginny un grito de horror. Sobre ellos se cernía una capsula transparente parecida a una barrera, completamente impenetrable a los hechizos.

—Les juro que volveré con vida—dijo antes de salir volando por el techo, Ginny se apoyó contra la barrera y gritó antes de ponerse a llorar. Lily la afirmó por los hombros mientras los hombres intentaban deshacer el hechizo.

—Maldita la hora en la que me ocurrió pasarle la varita de Sauco—se quejó Kingsley.

/

Harry se elevó lo más alto posible en el cielo superando la barrera de nubes que se arremolinaban vagamente alrededor de las estrellas. La brisa le golpeaba la cara pero no era placentero como solía ser. Una carcajada a su espalda irritó su cordura y se giró aún con la mirada perdida en la ira.

—Realmente me perturban tus agallas pero debo admitir que se pone cada vez más interesante—dijo Valmorian flotando sobre sí mismo, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué mierda quieres conseguir con todo esto? Me metiste en la cárcel, hiciste sufrir a mi familia, a mis amigos, nos destruiste la vida a todos y aún así no estás satisfecho, ¿qué más quieres? —preguntó con cansancio.

Valmorian amplió su sonrisa transformándola en una mueca que deformó sus facciones, Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

—Simplemente quiero cumplir con el cometido de mi padre—dijo con voz gutural—, si mueres la profecía se hará cumplir, porque aún queda sangre Riddle en este mundo.

Harry tembló, no lo había pensado de esa manera. Si él moría, la profecía se cumpliría y aunque no fuera Voldemort el mal gobernaría.

—¡Tu padre siempre creyó el más poderoso, pero siempre hubo magos mejores que él!—dijo Harry con rabia— ¡El innombrable, el indestructible! ¡La soberbia cavó su tumba!

—¡Él era brillante! ¡Tanto así que dejó un hijo! —gritó, las corrientes de aire los inestabilizaron pero lograron mantener el equilibrio—, ¡Un hijo que nadie conocía!

—¡Un hijo que abandonó por asco! ¡Por Vergüenza! ¿Cómo el Gran Lord Voldemort iba a tener un hijo? —se burló Harry, los ojos de Valmorian centellearon— ¿Cómo alguien cómo él pudo tener un hijo? Me pregunto yo… Seguramente Bellatrix vivó el peor de los castigos cuando le contó con orgullo al idiota de tu padre que tendría un hijo. ¡Puedo imaginarme su cara! —siguió Harry— ¡Cara de asco y de odio hacia su único hijo!

—¡Hijo de puta!

Un rayo verde escapó de la varita de Valmorian, Harry lo atajó con la suya desviándolo como lo había hecho varias veces.

El sujeto se lanzó en picada hacia él y ambos se ensalzaron en una pelea física, cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire. Harry perdió el equilibrio varias veces. Sabía que Valmorian tenía rabia, tenía claro que sus palabras habían calado hasta el último gramo de cordura del hombre, tanto así que había olvidado la varita y ahora sólo quería enfrentarse a los golpes. Más de una vez recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó sin aire, pero sin embargo logró sostenerse sobre la escoba pese a los años sin práctica.

—¡Impedimenta!

El rayo le dio directamente a Valmorian en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás. Dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de estabilizarse mientras Harry reparaba con rapidez sus heridas y magulladuras.

Valmorian lanzó un grito y se lanzó hacia él con la mano cerrada en un puño. Harry lo esquivó y el otro pasó de largo. Se giró sobre la escoba mientras permanecía de espalda pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Valmorian lo alcanzó. Por poco cae pero logró afirmarse con las piernas.

—¡Al fin cobraré mi venganza! —rugió Valmorian— ¡Disfrutaré de la caída!

Lo agarró por el cuello con ambas manos, ésta vez Harry no tenía como protegerse, si lo estrangulaba, moriría inevitablemente.

—Si caigo, caerás conmigo—lo enfrentó, y lo agarró del cuello también.

—No si caes muerto primero—y sin preverlo antes, Harry sintió una horrible punzada en el corazón. Bajó la cabeza y vio como su pecho se teñía de rojo con la misma daga de piedras que mató a Arthur clavada en él. Dejó la mano derecha caer a un costado al sentir que la vida se le escapaba por todos los poros de su piel. El cuerpo repentinamente le pesó una tonelada, pensó en su familia recién recuperada y como por una estúpida fracción de segundo sin prestar atención Valmorian le había ganado.

Cayó hacia el vacío oscuro de la noche, una carcajada estridente abarcó el cielo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, bajo su cuerpo el viento silbaba. Levantó el brazo izquierdo con la varita apuntando hacia arriba y sonrió.

—Quien ríe al último… masculló—… ¡Avada Kadavra!

El rayo verde iluminó el cielo tiñéndolo de esmeralda, luego, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas:**

Como dije al principio las disculpas sobran, la verdad no sé cómo hacer para que me perdonen por semejante retraso más aún sabiendo que se venía el final.

Tal vez es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero es tan intenso que no puedo explayarme más de lo que quisiera. Tenía que ser puntual.

Las razones de mi retraso las comenté por Twitter, espero que hayan podido comprenderme. Ya saben que el mundo de los fics no es remunerado (de ser así creo que todos tendríamos nuestras historias publicadas en menos de un mes), y por lo mismo pasan estas cosas, uno se lo toma con calma.

El final de esta historia lo preparé con tiempo y quiero que sea del gusto de todos. No quiero dejar a nadie con gusto a poco y por lo mismo no será tan largo como los demás capítulos.  
Vuelvo a reiterar lo que dije al principio, el final y el epílogo lo podrán leer todo junto en menos tiempo de lo esperado. ¿Y cuándo será eso? La primera semana de Diciembre. Así que no pueden odiarme porque ¡el desenlace se los traeré en menos de una semana!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y sí, sí sé que el tiempo de espera no compensa el largo del capítulo, pero creo que su contenido lo vale.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia!

En cuanto a la historia del Vals, una vez terminada la publicación del Lazo lo retomo y publico todos los capítulos que quieran leer.

Anya.-


	31. Reescribiendo la Historia

**Lo prometido es deuda, no se pueden quejar por la demora porque fue en menos de una semana.**

**A continuación les dejo el final de "El Lazo de la Serpiente", agradezco a todos quienes fielmente siguieron esta historia y la cual tardé tres años en terminar.  
Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por las bellas palabras de aliento para seguir con mis propios proyectos literarios. Espero algún día traerles algo de mi propia cosecha, pero mientras eso suceda los invito a leer "El Último Vals en Paris", es una historia liviana, graciosa y romántica, sin muchas complicaciones, y por supuesto con Harry y Ginny como protagonistas. **

**¡Gracias a todos!  
Espero que disfruten de este final.**

**Anya.-**

* * *

**XXX**

**Reescribiendo la Historia**

A pesar de todo Ginny sólo derramaba lágrimas cuando nadie la observaba. Sin embargo su mirada sin brillo y su tez pálida indicaba lo cansada que estaba después de tanta tortura.

La vida no podía ser más injusta, aunque agradecía tener a sus hijos sanos y salvos. Poco y nada quedaba de la heroína que fue de antaño, se sentía débil, indispuesta ante todo, inapetente y cansada.

Sin embargo siempre encontraba un leve dejo de esperanza y sonreía con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Le gustaba dedicarse al jardín que su madre había dejado de cuidar cuándo ésta cayó en la locura, sin embargo entre las dos junto con Hermione lo habían revivido y flores de todas formas y colores habían comenzado a decorar la estancia.

Derramó un par de lágrimas cuando cortó un par de azucenas y gladiolos. Los jazmines colgaban enzarzados en la pared con su natural aroma evocando dolorosos recuerdos. Aguantó las ganas de llorar pero no pudo soportarlo. Las flores cayeron al suelo cuando se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantar el gemido que clamaba por salir, entonces sintió un roce en su hombro.

—Ginny…

La mujer se hizo a un lado y le dio la espalda.

—Ya no aguanto más Hermione—lloró— han pasado seis meses y todavía no lo puedo aceptar—Hermione la tomó por los hombros—, he tratado de ser fuerte por los chicos, ya me vieron demasiado débil y humillada, necesitan a su madre, soy el pilar en sus vidas. Un hijo sin madre es como un barco sin capitán. ¿Qué voy a hacer? El dolor me está matando.

—Los chicos fueron a comprar a la feria con Rose y Hugo, llora todo lo que quieras, puedes hacerlo, te juro que no les diré nada, necesitas desahogarte—le susurró, Ginny apretó los labios en una sonrisa dolorosa y se apoyó en el hombro de su amiga ahogando un llanto profundo.

—Lo extraño tanto… tanto…

—Todos lo extrañamos—lloró Hermione junto con ella—, pero hay que ser fuertes, lo superaremos.

—Es tan injusto, Voldemort le hizo la vida imposible cuando era un niño y su hijo le destruyó la vida cuando ya había conseguido la felicidad, no puedo… no quiero aceptarlo…—lloró angustiada. Hermione le acarició el cabello.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien—intentó consolarla, Ginny se alejó sorbiendo la nariz—, debes confiar en que todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó con rabia— ¿quién me puede prometer que todo será como antes? ¡Nadie! Porque las cosas no volverán nunca a ser lo mismo.

—¡Por Dios Ginny! —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Debes tener Fe! Tus hijos son adultos, sabrán que estás fingiendo si no te controlas. Ellos no sufren menos que tú y sin embargo intentan seguir con sus vidas—Ginny abrió la boca para protestar pero Hermione la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió— Debes controlarte, está bien que llores, que te desahogues, que grites tu rabia contra el mundo pero no le contagies esa negatividad a los demás. Cada uno carga su pena como puede, y si tú quieres golpear paredes y arrojar frascos de vidrio al suelo, ¡está bien! Pero deja que los demás lo vivan a su manera. ¡Los chicos intentan pasar el tiempo libre estudiando o haciendo cosas por la casa! ¡James se la pasa todos los días encerrado en la oficina de Harry para solucionar lo que dejó pendiente y limpiar su nombre! Todos hacemos algo para mantener la cabeza en otro lado, pero por favor Ginny, te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras no arrastres a los demás en tu dolor, sólo te corresponde a ti, a nadie más.

Ginny convulsionó un poco antes de arrojar las últimas lágrimas y se separó con suavidad de Hermione. Se secó las lágrimas y recogió las flores que habían caído al pasto. Las acomodó formando un colorido ramito, se sorbió una vez más la nariz, apretó los labios y movió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón—dijo con suavidad—, iré a dejar las flores, me hará bien ir a verlo.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y vio a su amiga salir del jardín mientras cruzaba la verja que separaba la Madriguera del exterior. La brisa agitó sus rizos y suspiró con los ojos llorosos. Habían sido los seis meses más pesados de su vida.

/

Ginny subió por la colina donde se podía divisar el río y parte el pueblo. Su vestido se agitaba con el viento y no le importó que el cabello se le metiera en los ojos. Tal vez le podía servir de excusa para decir que se le habían irritado con el roce en lugar de admitir que estaba llorando.

Cuando llegó a la cima el viento se hizo presente con más fuerza y cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y se secaran con él. A pocos metros del árbol, cincelado en el suelo había una hermosa lápida de piedra con animales tallados. Ginny suspiró nuevamente y caminó hacia ella. Se agachó en el suelo y rozó un león con sus dedos como lo hacía todos los días, sentía que de algún modo aquel gesto ejercía un tipo de contacto entre ella y su padre.

Depositó las flores en un bello jarrón de vidrio y sacó las marchitas. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Hola papá—saludó con tristeza—, hace un lindo día hoy, te traje flores nuevas, azucenas y gladiolos, tienen un aroma delicioso, florecen de maravilla en esta época—pausó y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla—. Harry todavía no sale del coma, los sanadores no saben cómo solucionar la pérdida de sangre porque las pociones las rechaza y su corazón aún no cicatriza. La maldición que tenía la daga ha impedido que pueda mejorar—prosiguió con la voz quebrada—, ya no saben qué hacer y están sugiriendo quitarle el hechizo que lo mantiene dormido, tenemos una semana para decidir, pero no es justo que muera de esta forma, tiene que haber alguna solución.

El viento se agitó con fuerza a su alrededor y un suave aroma a tierra húmeda y café con leche inundó sus sentidos, sonrió con tristeza.

—Por favor, ayúdanos—suplicó—, esto no puede acabar así, pídele a los Dioses que le den una segunda oportunidad para recuperar a su familia. La vida no puede ser tan injusta, le arrebató a sus padres, su infancia, lo alejó de nosotros por tanto tiempo… y ahora que podemos estar juntos como familia se está muriendo—sollozó— por favor, no lo permitas, ayúdanos.

El viento se filtró a través de las hojas del árbol produciendo un silbido musical. Ginny levantó la mirada y cerró los ojos con paz.

—Gracias papá—susurró. Se besó los dedos y tocó la lápida—, siempre me llena de paz hablar contigo.

El árbol volvió a agitarse y el viento ceso hasta convertirse en brisa. Ginny se puso de pie, sacudió su vestido y se alejó de la lápida descendiendo por la colina.

Cuando llegó a la Madriguera su familia e hijos rodeaban la mesa de comedor con una expresión indescifrable en sus rostros.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó alzando una ceja, Hermione se acercó hasta ella y le tomó las manos, sus ojos estaban rojos pero no se veía dolor en ellos. Aún así, Ginny temió lo peor—, ¡NO! No me digas que…

—No te adelantes—terció Molly desde atrás con la misma expresión— escucha lo que debemos decirte.

Hermione empujó a Ginny hasta dejarla sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Frente a ella James, Lily y Albus parecían tranquilos, aunque sus miradas cómplices decían lo contrario.

—¿Me puede decir alguien qué está ocurriendo? —exigió nerviosa, James le tomó una mano y sonrió. La familia entera intercambió una mirada sospechosa.

—Mamá—dijo con mucha tranquilidad—, te quiero pedir primero que no te hagas ilusiones…. Pero es posible… quiero decir, tal vez exista una remota posibilidad, pero muy remota de poder sacar a papá del coma.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron con sorpresa y una cálida sensación se apoderó de su pecho.

—¿Qué dices?

—Estuvimos investigando con Hermione y nos dimos cuenta que nunca pensamos en la solución más obvia de todas—dijo Lily.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Ginny impaciente.

Nuevamente entre todos intercambiaron una mirada, ésta vez, un poco más preocupante.

—Podríamos tratar a través de un método muggle—respondió Albus. Ginny parpadeó confundida mientras Ron, Charlie, Hugo y Percy hacían ruidos de desaprobación.

—¡Insisto en que es una locura! ¿Por qué los muggles van a saber más que nosotros? ¡Sus métodos son arcaicos! —dijo Ron.

—¡Y es por eso mismo que puede resultar! —le rebatió Lily con tono cansado, parecía que habían discutido el tema con anterioridad.

—¿Y por qué creen que pueda funcionar?

Esta vez James fue el más emocionado.

—Lily y Hermione encontraron la respuesta—dijo entusiasmado—: la daga tenía una maldición, Valmorian calculó todo fríamente para que no pudiera curarse con magia.

—Fue tan egocéntrico que olvidó maldecirlo en todas las formas posibles—interrumpió Hermione con calma—, si hay algo que puede salvarle la vida a Harry es una transferencia de sangre, los sanadores muggles lo hacen todos los días, será prácticamente un tramite. —Agregó moviendo la mano—. En cuanto al corazón, lo sometemos a una cirugía, la herida podrá cerrar y la maldición no podrá hacer efecto, de modo que desaparecerá de su cuerpo.

—¿Y creen que pueda funcionar? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos? —dijo Albus suspirando.

—La vida es frágil, si alguien va a morir será inevitable—dijo Bill pausadamente, a su lado Victoire sorbió un poco del té que tenía en sus manos.

—Todas las alternativas son aceptables—dijo Molly con voz débil—, hay que tomar decisiones rápidas si queremos salvarle la vida a mi querido niño.

—¡Arcaicos! —se quejó Ron— ¡Van a abrir a mi amigo como a una vaca en el matadero! ¡Los muggles son unos salvajes!

—¡Ya basta Ronald! —gritó Hermione furiosa— ¡Recuerda que mis padres son dentistas, una profesión muy parecida a un sanador muggle! Y déjame decirte que hasta el día de hoy es gracias a gente como ellos que la gente tiene buena salud bucal—resopló— ¡siempre se quejaron que Voldemort y el imbécil de su hijo odiaban a los muggles! ¡Pero ustedes piensan igual! ¡Denles un poco de Fé, por Dios!

Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas, Ginny los observó sorprendida. Su hermano no sólo parecía avergonzado, sino que por su expresión era completamente consiente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Está bien, lo siento—se disculpó— ¡pero no me trates como a Volmdemort!

—¡Entonces deja de comportarte como él!

—¿Quieren parar los dos? —se quejó Rose con voz cansada— ¡Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que se llevaran bien! ¡Maduren!

—¡Rosie! —exclamó Hermione ofendida

—¡Pero es cierto! —se defendió la chica. Hermione bufó.

—Dile eso a tu padre.

—Mamá, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que papá es un cabeza hueca, sabes que pierdes tu tiempo discutiendo con él—dijo Hugo con una sonrisita, Ron lo fulminó con los ojos.

—¿Qué te crees enano al venirle hablar así a tu padre?

—¡Ya basta todos! ¡Cállense! —gritó Molly y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—, ¡Dioses, sus gritos me dan jaqueca!

—Calma mamá—le dijo Percy apoyando sus manos en los hombros y mirando a todos con severidad—. Sí, es cierto que no estamos de acuerdo con los métodos muggles, pero si no queda más opción lo último que nos queda es confiar.

—Yo quiero que lo hagamos—dijo Ginny con un nuevo brillo de esperanza en sus ojos—, es un método muggle, estoy segura que papá nos está ayudando. ¡A él le gustaban los muggles! Confío en lo que está haciendo, por favor… saquemos a Harry de San Mungo y llevémoslo a un sanador muggle.

Sus hermanos parecieron desconfiar, se miraron entre ellos sin poder rebatir los deseos de su hermana, aunque Bill sonreía paternalmente.

—Podemos llevarlo en Ratigan—sugirió Charlie entusiasmado, Hermione resopló con paciencia.

—No Charlie, no subiremos a Harry a un dragón en su estado—lo regañó—, él necesita atención y un medio de transporte que no gruña ni escupa fuego.

Charlie miró a Ron y se colocó una mano en la boca.

—Ésta no cambia, ¿cierto?

Ron disimuló una risa y la mano de Hermione fue a parar justo en las cabezas de ambos hermanos que gritaron con sorpresa y dolor.

—¿Quieren comportarse? ¡Dios!

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos entonces? —interrumpió Lily—, ¿cómo sacamos a papá de San Mungo?

—Hay algo más importante, —agregó Albus—, ¿dónde lo llevaremos? No sabemos nada de lugares para sanación muggle.

—Yo tengo mis contactos—dijo Hermione con orgullo, Ron frunció el ceño— ¡Mis padres son dentistas Ron! ¡Trabajan en clínicas y hospitales!

—No sé lo que son "_cilincas"_ y "_oliptales"_—dijo Ron subiendo los hombros—, pero como todo lo que es muggle, no me gusta como suena.

—¡Eres imposible! —exclamó Hermione exasperada— llamaré a mis padres y les pediré que me contacten con algún lugar confiable. No te preocupes Ginny, todo saldrá bien.

Ginny sonrió con los labios apretados.

—Eso espero…

—Insisto en que es una mala idea—terció Ron—, pero ya que nadie toma en cuenta mi opinión…

Ginny vio con rabia como su hermano se paraba de la mesa, ella lo imitó.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Ron? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan negativo?

Ron giró la cabeza, sus ojos azules irradiaban dolor.

—Harry es mi mejor amigo, no, es más que eso, mi hermano del alma—dijo con la voz quebrada—. Lo perdimos durante diecisiete años, lo traté de asesino, ensucié su nombre, y justo cuando nos deshacemos del hechizo, cuando tengo la oportunidad de volver a abrazarlo y disculparme—sollozó pero se contuvo erguido—, cae en un coma que tal vez no lo devuelva a la vida, ¡y no neguemos lo inevitable! —agregó cuando los Potter gimieron y las mujeres gritaron—, ¡detesto que pongan sus esperanzas en algo que tal vez no suceda! ¡La posibilidad de que muera es la misma que sobreviva! —lloró enojado, se giró completamente y se pasó un brazo por la cara—, Nunca he estado en contra de los muggles—dijo mirando a Hermione—, pero si se trata de salvar la vida de mi amigo mi Fé recae en la magia y no en un sanador muggle que lo partirá por la mitad como un conejo a la parrilla.

Hermione suspiró profundamente pero Ginny se le adelantó antes que ella diera un paso adelante.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que crees? —preguntó con la voz aguda, Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento si arruino tus esperanzas, pero siempre hay que ver el vaso medio lleno.

—Tienes razón—dijo Ginny torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa triste—, pero yo prefiero verlo casi lleno. Dime loca, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y lo último que voy a querer es pensar que Harry pueda morir. Tal vez tengas razón y estoy… estamos volando demasiado alto, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar que suceda un milagro si podemos hacer algo por salvarle la vida.

Ron suspiró y dirigió la mirada al techo.

—Tienes razón…—dijo sin mirarla—, disculpa.

—Ron…—susurró Hermione.

—Supongo que irán a Londres—dijo sin emoción en su voz, se metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó unas llaves—, vayan en mi auto, pueden usar un hechizo ampliador.

Hermione dudó un poco antes de recibir las llaves, Ron las dejó caer en su mano y luego se marchó sin mirar a nadie.

—Hijo…—murmuró Molly.

Ginny contuvo las lágrimas aunque sus ojos se humedecieron. Los cerró y suspiró profundamente.

—Iré a hablar con él—dijo Rose, Lily se puso de pie.

—Te acompaño.

Las chicas desaparecieron por donde Ron se había ido y Ginny se abrazó a si misma, sus dos hijos se acercaron para abrazarla. Hermione también se aproximó con cautela mientras la familia la seguía con la mirada cargada de dolor.

—No le hagas caso—dijo Hermione—, Ron está muy afectado y no puede ver las cosas de manera positiva.

—Es cierto mi niña—dijo Molly levantándose de la mesa— tu hermano siempre ha sido muy impulsivo. No sabe lo que dice.

—Claro que lo sabe—dijo con la voz quebrada—, simplemente dijo lo que yo no quería oír, pero siempre ha existido la posibilidad en mi corazón que Harry… —gimió—, que Harry muera.

—No digas eso mamá—la consoló Albus—, papá es fuerte, él siempre decía que si hay una razón para vivir la vida se pone de tu lado, y a él le queda muchísimo por delante.

—Lo sé Al…

—Entonces cambia esa cara porque vamos a ir a sacar a papá de San Mungo mientras Hermione averigua donde podemos internarlo—dijo James sonriendo ampliamente, Hermione se sorbió la nariz y asintió con rapidez.

—Claro, claro, voy a hacer algunas llamadas—dijo con un poco de exacerbado entusiasmo—, les aviso cuando tenga todo listo.

Ginny sonrió y volvió a suspirar por centésima vez esa tarde, la llamita de la esperanza aún no se apagaba. Debía confiar, el miedo simplemente no podía agobiarla. Harry debía sobrevivir.

/

Los trámites para cambiar a Harry de San Mungo a un hospital muggle causaron caos entre los sanadores y el ministerio de magia. Que su salvador fuera a parar a manos de muggles estaba descolocando a los representantes de la magia. Hermione intentó por todos los medios defender los derechos de los muggles y convencerlos de que eran lo suficientemente aptos como para salvarle la vida a su amigo, sin embargo varios secretarios del Wizengamot insistían en que era aberrante.

La discusión duró varias horas hasta que Hermione en medio de su desesperación les gritó que eran dignos seguidores del plan de Voldemort y que debían avergonzarse. James y Scorpius que estaban presentes en el ministerio tuvieron que sacarla de ahí con sendos escudos protectores para que no la lincharan. Por suerte Kingsley, designado como ministro regente, logró bajar los ánimos y convencer a sus empleados que finalmente la decisión la tomaba él.

Bajo su protección Harry fue sacado de San Mungo sedado por un potente suero de sueño que lo mantenía con vida. Ginny se fue retorciendo las manos todo el camino que duró el viaje al Royal London Hospital en el cual Hermione había logrado conseguir una habitación en Cuidados Intensivos con la gran red de contactos de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron, Albus hechizó a un par de secretarias y médicos para que no les hicieran preguntas sobre el estado de Harry convenciéndolos a todos que estaba internado hace mucho tiempo. El médico a cargo, un tal Dennis Whitney, fue quien los recibió. Gracias a los hechizos el hombre estaba absolutamente convencido que Harry era su paciente hace meses y cuyo caso le sorprendía.

Ginny aguardaba en una salita con muchos asientos y con un tazón de chocolate caliente en sus manos. No hacía frío, el verano asomaba poco a poco, sin embargo nunca había tiritado tanto en su vida. La sala estaba llena de aparatos de televisión con diferentes shows para todos los gustos y el aroma de la cafetería que estaba cruzando el pasillo llenaba el ambiente de un delicioso aroma a pastelillos. Aún así, la amarga sensación de frío y tristeza que la envolvía no la dejaba disfrutar de una película animada que tenía a la gente bastante entretenida, y mucho menos de su café.

Ron roncaba a su lado mientras Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro. Todos habían pasado por largas sesiones de pruebas de sangre para buscar un resultado compatible con Harry, o algo así les había comentado el médico.

Después de una larga sesión con Ron debido al trauma de ver como extraían sangre a través de una aguja tuvo que ser sedado. Por supuesto Hermione utilizó un poco más que simples pastillas para dejarlo en un estado de total inconsciencia en medio de la sala de espera.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche cuando Lily, Albus, Scorpius, James, Rose y Hugo aparecían por el pasillo con el brazo izquierdo doblado hacia arriba y con la mano derecha apretado el pliegue del codo. Albus se veía más blanco de lo normal a excepción de los otros que sólo parecían algo mareados.

Rose le dijo algo a Lily al oído y ésta asintió con la cabeza. Mientras la crespa pelirroja salía de la sala en dirección a la cafetería Lily ayudaba a Albus a tomar asiento a un lado de Ron.

—Calma Al, te pondrás bien, sólo respira…—Le dijo mientras le hacía cariño en la espalda.

—Me siento muy débil—murmuró—, ¿por qué me sacaron más a mi que a ustedes?

Lily frunció el ceño.

—No fuiste el único, James también estuvo mucho rato dentro—dijo mirando a su hermano mayor cuyo rostro se veía cansado—. Seguramente deben creer que tu sangre tiene más posibilidad de ser compatible que la de los demás.

—Me duele la cabeza…—se quejó. Hugo, que estaba al otro lado de Lily suspiró profundamente.

—Siento que los ojos se me van a salir…

—Ya, cállense par e llorones, van a ponerse bien—los chistó Hermione, Rose venía tras ella con un contenedor de cartón y varios vasos largos y humeantes.

—Traje los chocolates—dijo ofreciéndole a sus primos y hermanos. Albus tomó el suyo y bebió el primer sorbo con rapidez, de inmediato lo alejó de su boca.

—¡Ah, mierda! —se quejó— me quemé la lengua.

—Serás idiota—dijo Lily rodando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Muero de hambre pero el aroma me da náuseas—se quejó Hugo, Hermione lo miró con ternura.

—Ya pasará, es momentáneo—les dijo con suavidad—, pero deben comer algo, poco a poco recobrarán energías.

Ginny, que se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro dio un salto cuando Hermione la removió. Miró con susto hacia todos lados y después a su amiga.

—¿Qué, qué? —exclamó desorientada, Hermione la contuvo apretándole el hombro con fuerza. El tazón de chocolate que descansaba en sus manos cayó abruptamente al suelo llamando la atención.

—Calma Ginny—le dijo Hermione—¡Por Dios!

—¿Despertó Harry? ¿Salieron los resultados?

Entre todos cruzaron una mirada sospechosa excepto Ron que seguía durmiendo. Hermione se acomodó al otro lado de Ginny y se mordió el labio inferior, dos oscuras ojeras adornaban sus ojos.

—Los chicos acaban de regresar de la extracción, hay que esperar un par de horas, el caso de Harry es prioridad así que no tardarán tanto.

Ginny suspiró y se volvió a reacomodar en el asiento abrazándose a sí misma.

—Deja de pensar tanto—le dijo Hermione con tono de hastío—, hace seis meses que tienes esa cara, la culpa te está matando.

Los ojos de Ginny se cerraron.

—No podré vivir en paz si no hablo con él… necesito disculparme…yo…

—¡Ya te disculpaste! —gritó Hermione, algunas personas en la sala se voltearon para ver, la secretaria del mesón frontal se puso un dedo en los labios—lo siento—se disculpó con suavidad y se volvió a Ginny—, él sabe que no fue tu culpa, lo tiene muy claro, ¿hasta cuándo vamos a tener que repetírtelo?

Ginny la miró con reproche.

—¿Puedes ponerte un segundo en mis zapatos? —masculló enojada—, Necesito pedirle perdón, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me muera, nunca dejaré de disculparme, porque fui débil, idiota, caí ante un hechizo, eso me hace la peor persona del mundo, nunca debí dejar que pasara.

—Entonces sumérgete en tu angustia—le espetó Hermione cansada mientras se ponía de pie—, si te sigues culpando por algo que no hiciste te vas a hundir tan profundo que nadie va a poder levantarte, ni siquiera Harry—dio un paso adelante, se detuvo y se giró—. Y sólo para que lo sepas, claro que me puedo poner en tus zapatos, recuerda que Ron estaba tan hechizado como tú y no lo pude descubrir, pero no me ves suplicándole que me perdone por no haberlo descubierto antes, él sabe que no fue mi culpa.

La mujer se alejó hacia su hijo medio dormido y Ginny suspiró. Su amiga tenía razón, cada vez se hundía más en su propia amargura intentando convencer a todo el mundo que ella era la víctima, cuando en realidad era Harry. Cerró los ojos y recordó aquella época en que la juventud había causado estragos en su vida convirtiéndola en un ser libre y sin preocupaciones. Solía ser valiente, fuerte, sagaz. No le temía a nada y luchaba por lo que creía justo. Recordaba con dolor el día que Harry había sido acusado y como se juró a sí misma luchar por su derecho de libertad, porque jamás lo dejaría caer. Sin embargo los recuerdos siguientes sólo le traían oscuridad y momentos dolorosos no propios de ella. El hechizo la había convertido en un ratón asustado, temerosa de todo y de todos. Su mente había sido sometida, así como su espíritu. Suspiró con rabia, ¿qué había hecho Valmorian con ella? Había convertido a la fuerte Gievra Weasley en una temerosa Ginevra Potter, una mujer sin voz ni voto, con miedo a hablar y a luchar. Miró a sus hijos de soslayo y luego a sus manos. Estaba encorvada sobre la silla cubierta con un chal viejo, sus manos mostraban tenues líneas, apenas visibles, sin embargo aún así le mostraban lo lejos que estaba de la juventud. Su pelo anaranjado caía hasta los codos con ondas desordenadas y por lo que había visto varias veces en su reflejo muchas canas ya decoraban su nuca. Sabía que tenía ojeras moradas, que varias pecas habían comenzado a transformarse en manchas y que su cuerpo no era el mismo de antes, incluso aunque hubiera adelgazado a causa de la depresión y el hechizo. La vitalidad que irradiaba era nula, estaba segura que Harry estando en coma se veía más vital que ella.

Lily y Abus estaban apoyados uno sobre otro, haciendo soporte en sus hombros, James descansaba con la cabeza agachada, Rose hablaba con Hermione y Hugo, tal como su padre, dormía con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Miró hacia todos lados, la misma gente de los días anteriores seguía ahí, esperando por respuestas positivas que tal vez nunca llegarían, como ella.

Recordaba la semana anterior cuando sus hermanos y Teddy habían pasado por la extracción de sangre y como sonreían cada vez que visitaban a Harry. Excepto ella que no toleraba verlo medio muerto. Aunque para sus hijos poéticamente era como verlo dormido.

En cierta forma se sentía un poco desagradecida. Todos los días Harry era visitado por sus amigos, gente del ministerio, sus hermanos, sus hijos, jamás estaba solo, y ella seguía ahí comportándose como la ratita asustada en la que se había convertido gracias a Valmorian, viendo siempre el vaso vacío y jamás con la esperanza de llenarlo.

Apretó los dientes, ¿cómo había podido caer tan bajo? Hermione tenía razón, a Harry no e gustaría verla así, acabada, muerta en vida, ella era una luchadora, siempre fue una mujer llena de vitalidad, el hechizo había desaparecido era hora que la vieja Ginny volviera.

Así, frente a los rostros sorprendidos de sus hijos que se habían despertado a causa del movimiento, salió del Hospital en dirección a su casa. ¡Era una bruja por Merlín! Tenía que volver a lo que había dejado atrás.

—¿Qué le pasó a mamá? —masculló Albus medio dormido, pero Lily simplemente levantó los hombros.

—Debe estar cansada de tanta intriga, seguramente se fue a casa—explicó soñolienta. Albus torció los labios y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento mientras su hermana apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

La espera iba a ser larga.

/

La madrugada de ese martes fue intensa. Ginny llegó a su casa entrada la noche pero no durmió. Por el contrario se dedicó a desinfectar todo lo que podía para quitar rastros del monstruo que había tenido por amante. Tiró vestidos que le había regalado a la basura y cambió las sábanas. No dejó ningún rastro que indicara que por ahí había pasado ese hombre.

Lo hizo a mano para sacarse la frustración de encima y finalmente se encerró en su habitación colocándose frente al tocador. Se miró decidida y menospreció su apariencia desdeñosa. Con la varita se apuntó a sí misma y comenzó por cambiar su pelo. Del anaranjado desteñido pasó de inmediato a un rojo brillante y bien cuidado. Se cortó radicalmente el largo, dejando una melena lisa que enmarcaba su mandíbula dándole un aire más juvenil. Los ojos recobraron un brillo vital eliminando el efecto de las lágrimas, su rostro se pulió resaltando las pecas que tanto le gustaban a Harry y sus labios resecos recobraron aquel color rosado tan típico de los Weasley.

Del armario cogió tres vestidos, debido al cálido aire del verano eligió uno de gasa, liviano y largo de color azul y amarillo.

No se maquilló, ni siquiera se miró una vez más al espejo. La mujer que había sido hechizada la dejó atrás, encerrada en aquel reflejo logrando que volviera la antigua Ginny. Sonrió de verdad, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, agarró su bolso y salió de la casa.

Cuando llegó al Hospital se sorprendió de encontrar a su familia yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Teddy estaba presente junto al resto de sus hermanos, así como Draco y Scorpius Malfoy que también acompañaban a los Potter. Sus hijos eran quienes se veían más afectados. El corazón de Ginny se apretó, pero no quiso hacer ninguna conjetura antes de saber qué sucedía.

Se acercó con cautela, todos levantaron la mirada abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Lily impresionada— ¡Qué linda te ves!

—Bellísima—dijo James sonriendo con los labios torcidos, Albus la abrazó.

—Hace tantos años que no te veía así.

Ginny suspiró y se separó de Albus sosteniéndolo por las manos. A su alrededor Hermione y sus hermanos y cuñadas se habían reunido.

—Tienes la mirada de cuando éramos niños—le dijo Bill, Ginny agitó una mano como si espantara una mosca, no quería emocionarse, así que intentó restarle importancia.

—Bah, qué va—dijo moviendo la cabeza— sólo me corté el cabello.

—Y te colocaste un vestido lindo—le dijo Hermione abrazándola por los hombros—, a Harry le va a gustar verte cuando despierte.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron con sorpresa, Lily se movió incómoda.

—No podemos afirmar nada aún—dijo Scorpius.

—Así es, no nos adelantemos—agregó Draco. Ginny los miró dubitativa.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Saben algo sobre los exámenes?

Hermione suspiró y apretó los labios.

—Todos salieron negativos, ninguno es compatible con Harry—dijo con tristeza, la esperanza que Ginny había sentido hacía unos instantes se había esfumado.

—¿Cómo que...?

—La sangre de los chicos es Weasley, ninguno sacó el tipo de Harry.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando calmarse.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—No quiere decir nada—zanjó Draco— aún faltan nuestras pruebas de sangre—dijo con desdén apretando el pliegue de su codo izquierdo— siniestros muggles.

—¿Ustedes….pero, cómo?

—Alguien debe tener el tipo de Harry—intentó subirle el ánimo Hermione—, de lo contrario habrá que investigar en los bancos de sangre o buscar donantes.

—¿Es eso posible?

—En el caso de alguna emergencia, sí, pero la gente no siempre es tan generosa con respecto a sacarse sangre— le explicó su amiga levantando los hombros.

—Tranquila mamá, pronto papá despertará, sólo confía.

Ginny suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, nuevamente debía tener Fé.

El resto del día pasó en la cafetería y en la habitación de Harry. Se movía de un lado a otro en la sala de espera aguardando por los resultados de Draco y Scorpius. Si salían negativos debían recurrir a donantes muggles y dudaba, como decía Hermione, que alguno de ellos ayudara a un extraño.

El atardecer estaba en su cenit cuando Dennis Whitney apareció en medio de la sala de espera con una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios.

—Familia Potter—llamó con suavidad. Ginny dejó de pasearse por la salita y se acercó al médico junto con sus hijos, Teddy, los Malfoy, Ron y Hermione. El caballero entrado en edad pero de ojos amables y de gruesa barba blanca le recordaba mucho a Dumbledore. En sus manos llevaba una ficha con varios papeles, se colocó los lentes que llevaba afirmados en su bata y carraspeó—, tengo buenas noticias—anunció, el corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco, sabía que el de los otros también porque repentinamente el silencio se había tornado en respiraciones agitadas—, tenemos un resultado positivo en las pruebas de sangre, podemos comenzar con la transfusión, si el señor Draco Malfoy lo permite.

Malfoy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y todos lanzaron un gritito de emoción. Sin embargo el silencio reinó en el hombre elegido.

—¿Yo… pero cómo?

—No podemos hacer ningún trabajo si ustedes no lo permite—dijo Whitney—, las transferencias son voluntarias. Lo dejaremos pasar la noche aquí si lo necesita para recobrar energías.

La cara de Malfoy cobró un nuevo tono blanco, Scorpius lo afirmó por el hombro.

—¿Papá?

—¿Tengo que quedarme en este lugar? —dijo con un certero tono de asco, Ginny captó el tono de alarma y se acercó a él con cautela.

—Draco, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres—le dijo honestamente—, si alguien va a ayudar a Harry tiene que ser con voluntad, además, ya haz hecho demasiado por él—sonrió de verdad—, si te niegas no nos molestaremos.

Todos asintieron. Después de todo, la historia de Draco Malfoy y su aceptación hacia los muggles era conocida. Lily le sonrió a Scorpius con cariño, nadie estaba obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

Draco miró a Ginny fijamente y se giró a Whitney.

—Está bien, chúpenme la sangre.

Ginny amplió su sonrisa y todos gritaron emocionados. El médico anotó algo en la ficha y luego se hizo a un lado para que lo siguiera por el pasillo donde se encontraban las salas de transfusiones.

—Insisto, los Malfoy son una caja de sorpresas—dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Rose.

—¡Ronald! —exclamó Hermione.

El aludido levantó los hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

Hermione apuntó con la nariz a Scorpius quien se había sonrojado débilmente.

—Está bien, ya estamos acostumbrados—dijo con timidez, Lily lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Tu padre es increíble—le dijo, Ginny le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puedo creer que le vaya a salvar la vida por segunda vez—sollozó emocionada.

—Yo no puedo creer que en poco tiempo papá habrá despertado—dijo James, Albus lo abrazó.

—Esperemos que todo salga bien—suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Va a salir bien, papá estará con él—dijo Ginny mirando por el pasillo en que había desaparecido Draco.

/

Cuando se realizó la transfusión Draco fue trasladado a una cómoda habitación para recobrar fuerzas. Lo llenaron de comida, emparedados, galletas, helado, y todos los dulces posibles. Nunca había tenido tanta hambre en su vida, parecía un niño en una dulcería.

Whitney parecía satisfecho con los resultados que habían dado los exámenes de Harry. Ginny no entendía nada sobre los términos muggles de medicina, pero por lo que había comprendido el cuerpo de Harry había asimilado bien la sangre de Draco y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

Ginny nunca se movió de su lado. Pasaba día y noche, cambiaba las flores de la mesita, le lavaba la cara, lo afeitaba y le hablaba.

La esperanza se había quedado y no pensaba irse.

—…y Lily se graduó de Hogwarts esta mañana—le contó, Harry seguía sedado y aún no despertaba—, salió con honores en Defensas y en Pociones—sonrió—, se veía tan linda, la hubieras visto. Dio un discurso maravilloso y le rindió un homenaje a Nordieth, y por supuesto a ti—, volvió a suspirar y lo miró con ternura—. Esta noche es el baile—continuó acariciándole el rostro—, el primer baile siempre es con el padre—dijo con tristeza—, Bill se ofreció acompañarla ya que tú…—se detuvo para reprimir un gemido—, ya que estás dormido…

Por los labios de Harry escapó un tenue vaho de respiración, Ginny dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

—Cómo quisiera que despertaras…—susurró—, sé que me estás escuchando, seguramente estás en un lugar maravilloso, pero necesito que regreses, quedan muchos años aún por vivir juntos antes que volvamos a la tierra de los Dioses. Por favor, desierta, vuelve a mí—suplicó. Agachó la cabeza y derramó un par de lágrimas silenciosas, no se dio cuenta cuando a su lado dos ojos verdes la observaban adormilado.

—Gi…nny…—jadeó.

Su voz era un gemido áspero, sin embargo llenó toda la habitación. Ginny levantó la cabeza con suavidad y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Su corazón se detuvo, el mundo dejó de moverse.

Era como verse por primera vez. Harry sonrió desde la cama con los ojos entrecerrados y ella dibujo una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas. Quería gritar pero no podía sacar la voz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloraba de alegría y se había quedado sin palabras.

/

La noticia que Harry había despertado corrió como reguero de pólvora. Fue trasladado a San Mungo no sin antes ser fuertemente criticado por Sanadores y agentes del ministerio por haber preferido un tratamiento muggle, no obstante su sanación y curación eran los que necesitaban ser rápidos, y para ello nada mejor que el hospital mágico.

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en coma Harry necesitó volver a reconocer sus extremidades y a controlar su voz. En el mundo muggle habría tardado meses, sin embargo en San Mungo gracias a varias pociones y hechizos había logrado recobrar la voz y el movimiento de sus piernas en una semana. Los periodistas hacían lo posible por entrar y conseguir una exclusiva con el Héroe caído, pero Ginny y Kingsley fueron tajantes en exigir completa intimidad y resguardo para él.

Finalmente para calmarlos optaron por dar un par de declaraciones, Lily y Albus comentaron un par de palabras, así como Draco quien a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que lo llamaran "El Héroe de Héroes", por salvarle la vida a Harry por segunda vez.

Todos contaron un poco de la historia, al menos algo más de información ayudaría para que Harry limpiara su nombre finalmente ante la comunidad mágica.

No se guardaron el secreto que Valmorian en realidad se llamaba Lothus Riddle. En realidad fue una discusión que tardaron días en resolver. Harry creía que no era una buena idea que la comunidad se enterara que había existido una reminiscencia de Voldemort, eso sólo causaría pánico y revuelo. No obstante Ginny y toda su familia lo convencieron de que era necesario que se supiese la verdad, después de todo, el sujeto ya estaba muerto.

—Me cuesta recordar…—dijo apretándose el tabique—, lo último que tengo en mi mente es el dolor en el pecho.

Ginny se estremeció.

—¡Oh sí!—exclamó Albus— ¡Esa pelea en el cielo fue espectacular!

Para variar Lily lo golpeó.

—¡No seas idiota! No creías eso cuando papá caía desde los mil metros—le espetó.

—¡Pero qué bruta eres! —se quejó su hermano sobándose el brazo.

—¡Entonces deja de decir idioteces!

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —los regañó Ginny. James, que leía un libro, a penas levantó la vista para luego volver a la lectura. Harry sonrió.

—Recuerdo haber disparado un Avada Kadavra, pero después de eso…

—No hablemos de eso ahora, Harry—dijo Ginny nerviosa—, disfrutemos de tu recuperación. Hablemos cosas positivas.

—Pero quiero saber qué ocurrió, ¿dónde se llevaron a Valmorian?

Ginny volvió a estremecerse.

—Lo incineraron y arrojaron sus cenizas a un foso séptico—dijo James cerrando el libro, Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo murió?

Entre todos intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, Harry llevaba dos semanas tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido y nadie le había querido contar para no alterarlo emocionalmente. Pero ahora que se encontraba sentado en la cama con un ejemplar del Profeta entre las piernas era imposible seguir desviando el tema por más tiempo.

—Sólo tú sabes cómo ocurrió todo realmente allá arriba, lo demás son conjeturas—le dijo Albus—. Sobrevolaste por mucho rato, los rayos de colores parecían rayos en el cielo, ¡fue espectacular!

—¡Albus! —exclamaron todos.

—¡Qué aburridos son!

Lily giró los ojos.

—Valmorian llevaba en su chaqueta la daga con la que mató al abuelo—le contó—, los Aurores creen que desde hace mucho tiempo él tenía claro cómo quería matarte, de lo contrario te habría asesinado con un Avada Kadavra desde el primer momento que caíste.

—Tiene sentido—dijo Harry quejándose un poco mientras se acomodaba—, Ginny, cariño, ¿me acercas esa almohada?

Ginny de inmediato le acomodó una almohada nueva en la espalda y él se recostó sobre ella. La mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Cuando te vimos caer creíamos que era una artimaña tuya para distraerlo, porque en ese mismo instante un rayo verde salió de tu varita—dijo Albus.

—Ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo—dijo James—. Pero cuando Valmorian tocó el suelo ya estaba muerto.

—Y por supuesto nadie alivianó su caída—dijo Albus con una sonrisa, de inmediato alzó las manos— ¡Y ya dejen de regañarme! ¡Saben que tengo razón!

—Valmorian se hizo trizas en el suelo—dijo Ginny con una mueca de asco—, aunque ya venía muerto… pero tú…—se llevó una mano a la boca, Harry le tomó la mano.

—¿Cómo impidieron que yo me hiciera trizas? —dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guñaba un ojo a Albus.

—Cuando te hirieron, el hechizo del escudo dejó de funcionar—explicó James—, te vimos caer de la escoba y corrimos a ayudarte.

—Entre todos alivianamos la caída—dijo Lily.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarnos encerrados en ese maldito escudo? —Estalló Ginny por sorpresa— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste alejarnos de ti? Si no hubiéramos salido no quiero ni imaginar que… ¡Merlín!

La mujer se tapó la cara con ambas manos y Harry se inclinó hacia ella aún sonriendo.

—Pero ya pasó y todo salió bien—dijo sonriente, Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Todo…?—bufó—¡Harry! ¡Estuviste seis meses en coma! Tal vez para ti todo estaba bien, pero para nosotros fue una tortura, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

Harry amplió más su sonrisa.

—Con el tiempo te has vuelto bastante mañosa, ¿lo sabías?

Ginny enrojeció, pero de rabia.

—¿Qué yo…? ¡Eres un idiota!

Harry lanzó una carcajada, la atrajo con la mano y la besó con fuerza. Sus tres hijos hicieron ruidos de asco.

—Perdóname por haberte preocupado—le dijo sobre los labios. Ginny pareció rendirse ante la caricia y lo besó de vuelta.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, pero después me regañas todo lo que quieras, ¿te parece? —masculló intentando sostener el beso, Albus frunció los labios.

—Tengo hambre ¿quieren ir a la cafetería?

—Sí, claro, claro—dijo James nervioso dejando el libro a un lado.

—Me apetece una Cerveza de Mantequilla—dijo Lily saliendo con rapidez de la habitación.

Ambos se quedaron solos y Harry apremió el beso. Aún le dolían varios músculos así que no pudo seguir con lo que quería, sin embargo Ginny se mantuvo abrazada a él.

—Parece un sueño, ¿verdad? —susurró— a veces temo despertar y encontrarme encerrada en la habitación a oscuras con él…

Harry la apretó con fuerza.

—Valmorian ya no existe, —dijo—Kingsley ha mantenido patrullas durante todos estos meses para encontrar algún resto de Valmorian, o algún heredero…

Ginny se separó asustada.

—¿Crees que…?

Harry movió la cabeza.

—No, no tiene hijos, los estudios de su cuerpo indicaron que el tipo quedo estéril a causa del Azufre—explicó—, estuvo demasiado expuesto.

—¿Y si antes de exponerse al Azufre podía…?—preguntó nerviosa, Harry volvió a negar y le sostuvo una mejilla.

—Valmorian llevaba probando el hechizo del Azufre desde los doce años—explicó—, toda su vida quiso vengarse, pero no podía porque no conseguía el efecto que deseaba con la poción. Bellatrix le enseñó cuando se encontraron.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Harry sonrió.

—Kingsley descubrió los papeles perdidos del orfanato—explicó—, una de las razones por las cuales lo castigaban era por usar químicos en la habitación que compartía con otro niño.

—¡Merlín!

—Y no sólo eso, él sobrevivió a todos los intentos fallidos por ser mago, pero el otro chico…

—¿Falleció? —preguntó preocupada.

—Tenía diez años. Según los papeles se llamaba Isaac, iba a ser adoptado una semana después de fallecer.

—Ese desgraciado… ¡mató a un niño!

—Ese desgraciado era un niño cuando lo hizo.

—¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?

Harry volvió a sonreír.

—¡No defiendo a nadie! —la abrazó—, Deja de alterarte, tranquila, estamos juntos.

Y era cierto, estaban juntos y no era una fantasía, era la realidad. Nadie fingía ser algo que no era.

—Perdimos tantos años—volvió a repetir. Harry llevaba escuchando esa frase dos semanas.

—¿Qué son diecisiete años para los doscientos que nos quedan?

Ginny se alejó y lo miró preocupada.

—Perdimos años de nuestra juventud, no viste crecer a tus hijos, ni siquiera yo me percaté de ello… Ahora que veo a James creo que creció demasiado pronto, nunca fue tan alto.

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

—Creo que es algo a lo que nos deberemos acostumbrar—dijo con tranquilidad—, aunque a Lily aún le quedan algunos años para terminar sus estudios y…

—No—dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza con rapidez.

—¿No, qué?

—Lily no va a estudiar este año, se va a tomar un año sabático para viajar por Asia del Este con Scorpius—le dijo, Harry abrió los ojos como platos—, te lo íbamos a decir cuando estuvieras más estable.

Harry parpadeó y luego se rascó la cabeza. El cabello le había crecido tanto que le estaba incomodando.

—¿Y cuándo se va?

—Dentro de un mes—dijo ella sonriendo—, ya vas a estar en casa así que…

—Está bien—dijo ocultando una risa—, sólo me tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué opina Malfoy?

Ginny sonrió.

—Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros es como un infierno —dijo Ginny riendo—, le dijo a Scorpius que estaba siendo castigado por los Dioses aún después de salvarte la vida dos veces.

—Tal vez los Dioses lo están premiando uniendo a su familia con la nuestra—dijo abrazándola—, sólo que no lo ve de ese modo—rió—. Hablando de Malfoy, Albus dijo que viene Calisto en la tarde para saludar.

Ginny amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Es encantadora! No tienes idea lo mucho que se parece a su madre.

—Creo que tenemos claro que ninguno de los Malfoy salió al padre.

Ginny rió y se apretó a su pecho y se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio.

—Te extrañé tanto…—suspiró.

—Y yo a ti…—dijo él abrazándola de vuelta.

—Te amo tanto…—susurró levantando la mirada, Harry bajó su boca sobre la de ella y sonrió.

—Te amo más…— susurró, y le dio varios besitos cortos, ella suspiró— ¿aún crees que perdimos mucho tiempo?

—¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

El rió.

—Tengo la intención de recuperar ese tiempo perdido—dijo besándole el cuello.

—Harry… un sanador puede entrar…—suspiró.

—Los mantendré alejados un buen rato—dijo sacando la varita de Sauco de debajo de la almohada—, tenemos muchísimo tiempo que recuperar y mucho para disfrutar. Y quiero empezar ahora.

**FIN**

* * *

Tal vez no es el final que esperaban. La verdad es que el cierre completo viene con el epílogo.  
Como les dije no pueden quejarse por la demora porque no tardé más de una semana en actualizar. Quise escribir este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Ginny. Un poco para comprender su dolor y su angustia después de que el hechizo se hubo deshecho.  
Reescribir la historia se refiere a comenzar de cero, y tanto Harry como Ginny se dieron esa oportunidad.

Hermione siempre es la conciencia presente de los personajes, me gustó ponerla como alguien dura que debe decir las cosas fríamente para traer de vuelta a la realidad a alguien que está perdido.

Supongo que les hubiera gustado leer "entre líneas" y que bien podría haber descrito cada escena en el Hospital, como las largas sesiones de extracción de sangre, o la de Draco en especial.  
Aunque hay una escena que guardé para el epílogo por una razón muy obvia, y trata sobre lo que sucedió entre Harry y Draco una vez que éste despertó, porque ambos tuvieron una larga conversación luego de eso.

Por otro lado quiero disculparme con los eruditos en medicina, no soy muy amiga de la medicina tradicional y honestamente nunca me han sacado sangre (gracias a Dios), así que no sé cómo funciona una transfusión. Me basé en escenas ambiguas de Doctor House, Scrubs, Grace Anatomy, etc… para tener una idea. Espero no haber pasado a llevar susceptibilidades médicas por mi falta de conocimiento. Cualquier corrección es bienvenida.

Sé que puede ser un final tranquilo y sin muchas emociones. En verdad es un final más bien sicológico.

Me gustaría recalcar algo que a veces se pierde con la lectura, y es que tanto Harry como los demás personajes están **cerca de los cincuenta años**. Las cosas no pueden tomarse como un final adolescente y lleno de hormonas. Aunque me imagino que esperaban pasión y desenfreno.  
Quise hacerlo más realista, con una Ginny madura que está saliendo de su depresión y con un Harry modesto que sólo quiere sentarse, relajarse y dejar atrás los problemas. Por supuesto que por ser él eso nunca va a cambiar, pero su vida y agilidad no va a ser la misma que a los veinte.  
Agradezco todos los comentarios, el apoyo y el entusiasmo. Sé que no es fácil leer una historia donde todo es drama y los personajes sean adultos. Nunca había leído o al menos hasta ahora todavía no encuentro otro fic donde Harry tenga cincuenta años. Normalmente el atractivo que conlleva la lectura hacia un personaje veinteañero es mejor que uno entrado en sus cincuenta. Así que espero haberlo hecho lo suficientemente interesante como para que este Harry los haya encantado tanto como los otros que existen.

Sé que les prometí que el epílogo iba a salir junto con este último capítulo, pero no quiero hacerlos esperar más. El epílogo espero subirlo en un par de días. Ya lo llevo bastante avanzado.

Muchas gracias a todos nuevamente por apoyarme y seguirme con esta historia que ya lleva tres años esperando a ser terminada.

Abrazos para todos.

Anya.-


	32. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Harry aceptó el café al camarero. Tenía frente a él una copia del Profeta con una Gran fotografía de portada que había causado una explosión de rabia en Lily alcanzando límites insospechados. Rió, la muchacha era la viva imagen de Ginny a su edad.

Una silla se movió frente a él y levantó la mirada de su taza de café. Su acompañante lucía malhumorado y una notoria calva se asomaba en su frente.

—Creí que no vendrías—bromeó, su acompañante levanto el labio superior—, te pedí un café—le dijo—.Amargo, como siempre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Le espetó, Harry rió.

—Es un gran día, ¿por qué no estarlo?

El otro resopló sonoramente.

—Las tripas se me retuercen, siento como si tuviera un gato jugando con mis intestinos.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Es increíble que a pesar de los años sigas igual de malhumorado que siempre—dijo depositando la taza en el platito. El otro observó su movimiento hasta que sus ojos se toparon con El Profeta.

—No tanto como tu hija después de leer lo que sale en la portada.

Harry observó la fotografía de reojo.

—No le molesta que salga su foto, es el titular—explicó aguantando una risita.

—Bastante poco apropiado—dijo el otro con desdén. Harry lo miró.

—"Potter y Malfoy: Una historia de amor"— leyó de reojo, luego sonrió con gracia—Estás exagerando.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Había olvidado que estás acostumbrado a leer tu nombre en el periódico—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Y yo creí que después del revuelo que causó la transfusión de sangre y el embarazo de Calisto te habías acostumbrado a la fama—bromeó, Malfoy frunció los labios.

—No me lo recuerdes—dijo estremeciéndose—, ya es suficiente saber que mi sangre está mezclada con la tuya y que soy abuelo de dos Potter.

Harry rió con gracia, Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, sin embargo aunque sus palabras sonaban déspotas un brillo inusual se asomaba en sus ojos grises.

—Admite que amas a tus nietos—dijo cizañero, Draco bebió de su café con desinterés—, ¿no me dirás que no te encanta cuando te van a visitar? Roger es el primero en lanzarse a tus brazos.

Draco frunció el labio superior mostrando los dientes, Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Lo que detestas es quererlos tanto, porque sabes que también son mis nietos—rió—, ¿O acaso me vas a decir que odias que Lyra se recueste a tu lado cuando quiere dormir?

Con el tiempo Harry se había acostumbrado a las habituales muestras de reproche por parte de Malfoy, sin embargo sabía mejor que nadie que adoraba a los mellizos, aunque en frente de la familia jamás lo demostraba.

Una sonrisa cansada asomó en los labios del otro y Harry se dio por satisfecho. Después de tantos años era habitual en ellos ese tipo de conversación donde Harry sacaba lo mejor del otro a base de comentarios ácidos y molestos.

—Por suerte salieron parecidos a Calisto—dijo Draco con un brillo triunfador en los ojos.

—Y Calisto se parece muchísimo a su madre, así que no te jactes de tus genes, que mis nietos tienen de Malfoy lo que yo de Weasley—atacó el otro terminando su café, Draco volvió a mostrar aquel brilló asesino tan usual en él.

—Ya verás cuando crezcan, serán dignos Slytherins— contraatacó dejando propina en la mesa, Harry se levantó al mismo tiempo que él, aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

—No te jactes tanto—rió Harry— recuerda que Scorpius fue Ravenclaw y Calisto ni siquiera fue a Hogwarts—Draco rodó los ojos al cielo y Harry en medio de una carcajada le pasó el brazo por los hombros—, no tienes como vencer en ésta, dos a uno para Potter.

—Eres insoportable—dijo el otro arrastrando las palabras, Harry miró el reloj.

—Bien, yo me voy, no puedo llegar tarde—dio un par de pasos adelante y se giró con una amplia sonrisa—, nos vemos en un rato. Recuerda que tienes que estar a las cinco en la Madriguera—. Malfoy lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y con un par de giros rápidos Harry desapareció.

—Idiota…—masculló el otro. Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció también. El ejemplar del Profeta quedó sobre la mesita, aún quedaba mucho por vivir el resto del día.

/

—No, no Lyra, deja eso, lo vas a romper cariño—dijo Lily intentando quitarle a la niña de sus manos un listón con muchas perlas.

La niña hizo un gesto de reproche cuando Rose logró quitárselo de las manos.

—Aquí tienes Lily—dijo entregándole el listón, la otra sonrió aliviada.

—Te lo agradezco, la he perseguido por toda la casa—suspiró Lily cubierta con una toalla y el cabello mojado.

—Mamá la mandó a ayudarte porque estaba dejando un caos en la cocina—rió Rose—, la perseguí hasta acá antes que destrozara toda la habitación.

—La adoro pero es demasiado revoltosa—dijo mirando con ternura a la niña de labios fruncidos y cabello claro—, si quieres ayudarme dile a tía Rosie que te vista.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron y Rose miró a Lily con cara de querer matarla.

—Gracias—masculló entrecerrando los ojos—cierto que yo no necesito vestirme. ¿Dónde andan sus padres? ¡Merlín!

Lily le lanzó un beso mientras su prima se alejaba con la niña en brazos y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Frente a ella colgado sobre la ventana había un hermoso vestido. Su corazón se aceleró como últimamente sucedía. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero de inmediato se pasó una mano por ellos secándolos.

Se asomó para tocar la fina tela del vestido y observó por la ventana. La Madriguera se teñía de colores, una gran carpa blanca cubría el jardín y cientos de luces y flores de todos los colores adornaban cada rincón. No podía creer que el día había llegado.

Sobre la cama estaban desparramados una gran cantidad de objetos, ropa y zapatos. Y por entre éstos el ejemplar del Profeta leído varias veces.

Se acercó a la cama y lo tomó nuevamente. Su fotografía junto a Scorpius sobre un elefante en la India adornaba la portada. Sonrió recordando aquel viaje que se prolongó por tres años. Los mejores de su vida.

Sin embargo odiaba lo cizañeros que podían llegar a ser los reporteros del Profeta con los titulares, más aún cuando la nieta de Rita Skeeter, Lola, se había apoderado del amarillismo del país.

"_Potter y Malfoy: Una historia de Amor: Todo sobre la boda del año. Nuevamente Potter's y Malfoy's unidos a través de la sangre y no sólo literalmente. ¿Amor o publicidad?"_

—¡Maldita Skeeter! —Exclamó arrugando el ejemplar por décima vez ese día—¡Estoy harta que hablen así de papá!

Dos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron en la realidad. Arrojó El Profeta lejos y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza.

—Pase—invitó. Ginny se había asomado. Su madre miró la habitación con reproche.

—¿Aún no te cambias? —le espetó ansiosa. Como una ráfaga entró a la habitación y con la varita comenzó a reorganizar las cosas sobre la cama.

—¡Mamá basta! —exclamó Lily.

—Pero esta habitación es un desastre, ¡y todavía no estás lista!

—Mamá son recién las seis de la tarde, los invitados están citados a las siete y es aquí mismo, no tengo que correr a ningún lado—dijo quitándole la varita de las manos— deja las cosas como están, no toques nada.

—Pero al menos ordena un poco, los Delacour van a quedarse a dormir—dijo Ginny colocándose las manos en la cintura, Lily sonrió al ver la imagen de su abuela.

—Calma mamá—insistió posando una mano en el hombro de la mujer—, deja todo como está, confía en mí.

Ginny frunció los labios y soltó un largo suspiro.

—No puedo creer que haya llegado el día, si es como si hubieras regresado ayer.

—¡Qué exagerada eres! ¡Volví hace años! —rió Lily reacomodando las cosas como estaban al principio.

—Pero ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo—suspiró Ginny mirando el entorno, repentinamente sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Mamá…—Lily la abrazó, pero Ginny con rapidez se secó las lágrimas.

—No, hoy no quiero lágrimas—dijo entre risas—, hoy todo debe ser perfecto.

Lily la miró con nostalgia.

—Mamá si estás triste puedes llorar, a mí no me importa.

Ginny rió, pero su risa fue una mezcla de diversión y angustia.

—Mi amor—sonrió con los ojos aguados—, no estoy triste, mucho menos por ti. Me encanta la idea que unas tu vida a la de Scorpius, son la pareja perfecta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás emocionada? —preguntó Lily con la voz quebrada, Ginny miró el vestido colgado en la ventana y suspiró.

—Me emociona recordar el día de mi propia boda—suspiró—, el vestido, los adornos, el peinado… —la miró—, y me entristece pensar que no lo pude disfrutar tanto como quería.

A pesar de que los años habían pasado, Ginny derramaba lágrimas de vez en cuando recordando el pasado y todo lo que habían perdido con Harry por culpa de Valmorian. Últimamente esa pena se había incrementado con la cercanía a la fecha de la boda de Lily, sin embargo había suplantado la nostalgia por ansiedad, lo que la tornó un poco molesta.

—Mamá…—susurró Lily—, mira el lado bueno de las cosas, de todos modos te casaste con papá, nadie impidió que se casaran. Sí hubo un gran obstáculo pero ya han pasado diez años desde que todo terminó y en diez más habrán pasado más tiempo juntos del que estuvieron separados.

Ginny sonrió.

—Lo sé cariño…—suspiró—, pero nada va a impedir que sienta nostalgia, ¡Merlín! ¡Te vas a casar! Todo me recordará a ese día…

—Y luego se te va a pasar la nostalgia porque vas a bailar con papá toda la noche—la animó Lily tomándola de las manos, Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—Tendré que llevar a tu padre a rastras hacia la pista—bromeó, Lily río junto con ella, desde afuera gritos de Rose entraron por la ventana.

—¡No, Roger, detente! ¡Cuidado con eso!

El sonido del vidrio al estallarse en el suelo fue lo último que escucharon seguido por llantos y gritos.

—Será mejor que ayude a tu prima, los niños andan demasiado revoltosos desde la mañana—le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Descuida, en un rato arreglo todo y me cambio—inquirió cuando su madre le echó una mirada de advertencia a la habitación.

—Nos vemos en una hora—Ginny le besó la frente y le sonrió— Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti—dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Cuando Ginny salió de la habitación la muchacha suspiró y se lanzó sobre la cama entre todas las cosas.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡me voy a casar!

/

Albus ya se había colocado su túnica y batallaba con el corbatín. Su cabello desordenado como Harry le quitaba algo de solemnidad al atuendo, sin embargo el atractivo de sus facciones maduras disimulaba aquel detalle.

Harry y James se movían tras él mientras se cambiaban. Cada uno vestía de colores diferentes, rojo, azul y verde, creando una perfecta combinación.

James se había perfilado su barba y peinado hacia atrás, su traje azul había sido elegido meticulosamente para que combinara con el vestido de su novia, una chica de facciones indias que había llegado junto con Lily después de su viaje.

Albus en cambio vestía una túnica roja bastante llamativa. No combinaba para nada con el vestido de Calisto que era lavanda, como dama de honor, sin embargo se le veía mucho mejor que cualquier otra túnica que se hubiera probado.

Harry en cambio se abotonaba el corbatín frente al espejo. Sus ojos verdes combinaban con el tenue verde botella de su túnica. Tal vez en otro momento jamás habría elegido ese color, pero lo cierto era que su esencia radicaba en él y aunque Valmorian le hubiera quitado su abrigo hace años, nadie podría arrebatarle el único tono que combinaba con sus ojos.

—¡Qué capa tan elegante! —exclamó Albus, Harry sonrió. Sobre su túnica verde una capa negra de satén caía con gracia cubriendo el costado izquierdo.

—Me la recomendó Madame Malkin, me dijo que el padre de la novia debe lucirse.

—Creí que no te gustaba ser el foco de atención—inquirió James alzando una ceja.

—Y no me gusta, pero por tu hermana créeme que no me importa. Quiero verme bien para ella.

—Y para mamá—rió Albus—se volverá loca cuando te vea.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa divertida imaginándose la cara de Ginny. Últimamente pasaban todo el tiempo impresionándose entre ellos. Desde que había despertado se dedicó a hacer cada día de ella mejor que el anterior; el tiempo lo habían aprovechado tanto que los diecisiete años perdidos parecían lejanos y olvidados.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Calisto asomó la cabeza con cuidado y buscó a Albus con los ojos.

—Disculpen, no quiero molestar—dijo sonrojada.

—Entra querida, estamos casi listos—dijo Harry sonriente, Calisto los miró impresionada y con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, pero qué elegancia!

—Y tú no te quedas atrás linda—saltó Albus besándola con fuerza, James carraspeó incómodo.

—Necesito que bajes conmigo—dijo Calisto interrumpiendo el beso—, Roger no deja de correr y la poción que le dio tu madre no lo tranquiliza.

—Tenía que salir alquimista el mocoso—se quejó Albus, James y Harry lo miraron con curiosidad—¡La medicina y las pociones las transforma!

—Dale un chocolate y se quedará quieto—dijo Harry riendo, Calisto inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Es la solución que encontramos con tu padre cuando no quiso quedarse dormido el día que salieron—dijo levantando los hombros, Calisto frunció el ceño—, disculpa si no es la mejor opción pero…

—Es lo que hay por ahora linda—interrumpió Albus abrazando a Calisto por los hombros—. Rose está hasta el límite, no puede seguir cuidando a los niños, prueba con el chocolate.

Calisto suspiró y miró a Albus y a Harry con cierto reproche.

—Está bien, intentaré con chocolate, ¡pero que no se repita! No quiero controlar a mis hijos con chantaje.

—No se volverá a repetir—sonrió Harry, Calisto le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

—Buen intento—dijo James terminando de colocarse su capa—, sí Calisto llega a saber que esconden chocolates en el canasto del pan…

—Pero si eres sensato supongo que no le dirás nada—rió Harry, Albus asintió con rapidez.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Exclamó—, ¡yo también me defiendo con dulces!

James movió la cabeza negativamente y abrió la puerta.

—Son un caso perdido—dijo suspirando—. Iré a recibir a los invitados con Magara, baja luego—le advirtió a Albus quien aún no podía anudar su corbatín.

—¡Ah! ¡Detesto usar corbata!

—¿Por qué no pruebas con la varita? —le preguntó Harry terminando de lustrarse los zapatos con la suya.

Albus frunció los labios.

—Estoy intentando usar mi cerebro—gruñó al conseguir un nudo sin forma—, ¡no se puede!

Harry rió divertido.

—El que te amarres la corbata con magia no te hace un inútil—dijo apuntando el cuello de su hijo con la varita, el corbatín se armó solo instantáneamente—, sólo nos simplifica la vida.

Albus suspiró.

—Gracias—dijo con una sonrisa derrotada.

—Además, ese tipo de corbata le cuesta tanto a muggles como a magos amarrarla, así que no te preocupes por ello.

Albus amplió su sonrisa y estiró las mangas de su túnica con las manos.

—Bien, iré recepcionar a los invitados—dijo con aire de fastidio—, James lleva un mes recordándome mis modales—dijo rodando los ojos, Harry sonrió—, ¡oh! ¿Qué tal señor Malfoy?—saludó cuando abrió la puerta, Harry miró de soslayo.

—¿Cómo crees que estoy? Otro más de tu calaña se unirá a mi familia—dijo molesto, Harry amplió la sonrisa y Albus hizo una mueca a espaldas de su suegro cuando salió—, Potter—saludó cerrando la puerta.

—Malfoy, —saludó Harry moviendo la cabeza—, como siempre es un gusto hablar contigo.

—No jodas que no tengo ánimos de comentarios ácidos—dijo sentándose en una butaca y apretándose el tabique.

—Mira quién habla de acides—dijo el otro tomando lugar frente a él. Malfoy lo miró.

—Te hablo en serio, la cabeza me está matando. ¡Maldita jaqueca!

Harry suspiró.

—Estás somatizando tu impotencia—dijo sonriendo con amabilidad—, te sucedió lo mismo el día que nacieron los mellizos.

—Y el día que me enteré que tus hijos estaban saliendo con los míos, y que Calisto anunció su embarazo y Scor su compromiso—dijo elevando las manos al cielo—, ¡tu familia es una calamidad para mi estado de salud!

Harry soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia un armario.

—A estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrado—dijo sacando una botella cuadrada rellena con líquido ámbar—, ¿te apetece una copa de Coñac?

Draco achicó los ojos.

—¿Qué parte de "la cabeza me está matando" no entiendes?

Harry volvió a reír.

—Anda, solo son nervios, una copa no te hará daño—dijo llenando dos pequeñas copitas. Le ofreció una a Draco, éste lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero la aceptó.

—Si es un truco…

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Ya basta con eso Draco, han pasado diez años, ¿tanto te cuesta adaptarte? ¿Realmente crees que te voy a traicionar?

—Ya me embutiste a dos de tus hijos—dijo el otro bebiendo un trago, Harry resopló y se sentó frente a él.

—Y uno ya te dio nietos, ¿qué más quieres?

Draco se recostó en el respaldo de la butaca y observó su copa. Vestía impecablemente una túnica gris que acentuaba el color claro de su cabello y ojos. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Harry sabía que se había esmerado por conseguir un buen traje para aquella noche.

—No lo sé… —suspiró—, jamás creí que saldar una deuda de vida contigo me ataría a ti para siempre. Normalmente uno tiende a pensar que por hacer cosas buenas los Dioses no te castigarán, pero creo que en mi caso fue lo contrario.

Harry apretó una sonrisa y podía asegurar que Draco también.

—¿Y por qué crees que tener una nueva familia es un castigo? —preguntó inclinándose hacia delante, el coñac se batió dentro de la copa—, entiendo que de niños hayamos sido enemigos pero eso no nos convierte en bestias inhumanas. Uno madura, y a decir verdad, con el tiempo a pesar de tu pésimo humor, debo confesar que me caes bastante bien.

Draco alzó una ceja con gracia.

—Dioses…—suspiró con resignación—, lo peor de todo es que yo debo admitir lo mismo.

Harry amplió la sonrisa y alzó la copa.

—Nos debemos un salud—dijo animoso—, tenemos nuestras familias sanas, están todos juntos, hijos maravillosos, dos nietos revoltosos y hoy seremos testigos de una linda unión.

—De nuevo con mariconadas—rió el otro—, pero tienes razón—dijo chocando su copa—, hemos criados buenos chicos.

Repentinamente el resplandor que había iluminado el rostro de Malfoy se apagó.

—¿Sucede algo?

Malfoy frunció los labios.

—Pienso… en todo lo que yo no tuve y que mis hijos tienen—dijo aparentemente sorprendido por su descubrimiento, Harry inclinó la cabeza—, mi padre siempre fue un mafioso, mi madre una sumisa, y nunca tuve hermanos. Con Astoria y los chicos es como vivir algo nuevo, cuando nació Scorpius no sabía cómo actuar.

—¿Y qué piensas ahora de él?

—Qué eligió a su mujer como las pelotas, pero me enorgullece decir que es un buen chico.

Harry estalló en una carcajada y se bebió lo que quedaba de Coñac de un solo trago. Malfoy lo imitó.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me donaste sangre supe que ya no eras el mismo—confesó—, cierto que me ayudaste muchísimo con el escape de Azkaban, Scorpius siempre estuvo ahí apoyándome, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo que es un buen chico. Pero si lo es, es porque sus padres lo son.

Malfoy resopló.

—Siempre tan sentimental.

—Lo digo en serio—dijo mirándolo seriamente—, a mi realmente como padre me enorgullece saber que tanto Lily como Albus hayan elegido a tus hijos. Me da igual si llevan tu apellido, lo importante es que son como son, y te lo dije el día que me fuiste a ver a San Mungo.

Malfoy pareció incómodo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—No me recuerdes ese día—evadió, Harry lo miró con serenidad.

—Tengo mucho que agradecerte. Realmente te debo la vida como a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a mi madre le debo tanto!—dijo sorprendido con sus propias palabras, Draco rió—, es en serio Draco, podré ser un maricón sentimental, pero si hoy estoy aquí, en el día de la boda de mi hija, es simplemente porque tú me diste la oportunidad de estarlo.

Draco apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hice lo que debía hacer, tu mujer parecía una muerta en vida y yo…

—Lo hiciste porque te preocupaste por nosotros, por ella, por mis hijos…—susurró—, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ese día?

Draco transformó su sonrisa en una mueca maliciosa.

—¿Qué me debías tu vida?, ¡claro que lo recuerdo!, ahora tengo mucho que cobrarte. Dos intentos satisfactorios por salvarte deben valer algo.

Harry río y se puso de pie, le colocó una mano en el hombro, Draco alzó la vista.

—Ya te invité una copa—bromeó, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Y tu consuegro, así que acostúmbrate a la idea—rió, Draco frunció el labio superior mostrando los dientes.

—Púdrete.

Harry e giró caminando hacia la puerta, aún la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios.

—Iré a ver a Lily, es mejor que bajes, Astoria debe estar recibiendo sola a los invitados.

Draco se levantó del sofá con fastidio.

—No sé qué gano con ir a recibir gente que no conozco, ninguno de ellos tiene algo que ver conmigo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Claro que sí—dijo con seriedad—, los padres de Astoria vinieron, y también Daphne con tus sobrinos.

—Pequeña familia, ¿eh? —bromeó con aspereza, Harry movió la cabeza.

—Tienes una gran familia Draco, —dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación—, ahora eres parte de los Potter.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y Draco quedó viendo el vacío. Volvió a gruñir, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—¡Y sigue con las mariconadas! ¡En la que me metí!

/

Lily terminó de ajustarse el lazo con perlas en la cabeza y dejó que el resto de la cola cayera por encima de su hombro derecho. El vestido no tenía mangas y poseía tonos dorados. El escote ahormaba el busto con forma de corazón y un cinto claro se ajustaba justo por encima de las costillas, dejando que el resto del vestido cayera delicado hacia el suelo. Dos golpes llamaron a la puerta y Harry asomó la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y emoción. Frente a él tenía la hermosa figura de su hija cuyo cabello anaranjado llegaba hasta el cuello en variados mechones despuntados. No tenía frente a él a una princesa, nunca había visto una novia menos clásica que Lily, pero sin duda se veía más hermosa que cualquier otra.  
Sus ojos estaban enmarcados en una hilera de pestañas negras y los labios brillaban bajo un fuerte rojo carmín. El resto de la piel estaba impoluta, las pecas resaltaban en su nariz y hombros, y dos pendientes largos con forma de lágrimas le entregaban a su niña un estilo tan único que le preocupó la salud cardiaca de Scorpius.

—Cielos…—suspiró—, te ves bellísima.

—Gracias—le contestó ella sonrojándose—, Rose me maquilló, dijo que debía salir con la cara lavada y los labios muy pintados, ¿no crees que sea mucho?

Harry sonrió con ternura.

—Te ves perfecta—le dijo acercándose, Lily sonrió torciendo una mueca—, ¿sucede algo?

—Todo—dijo sonriendo nerviosa, los ojos se le humedecieron—, jamás pensé que viviría este día. Nuestras vidas eran una guerra constante y ahora… la familia reunida, mamá organizando la fiesta, la abuela diseñando los vestidos, ¿puedes creer que este vestido lo haya hecho ella? —Harry rió—, Albus es padre, James sale con mi mejor amiga, los Weasley celebrando, los Malfoy y los Potter reunidos, y tú… tú conmigo, aquí, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? Es todo tan… tan perfecto que me da miedo pensar que de repente voy a despertar y me veré otra vez con diecisiete años sufriendo en la soledad junto con Albus por no tenerte con nosotros.

Harry la miró con ternura y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros desnudos de su hija.

—Bueno, te tengo una gran noticia—anunció con voz de espectáculo—, no, no es un sueño, y sí, te casas hoy, y sí, vas a entrar conmigo y vas a caminar por ese altar donde te voy a entregar a un Malfoy—hizo una mueca de desagrado bastante cómica y Lily rió—, ¿tú crees que viviste una pesadilla? Intenta entregarle una hija al hijo de tu enemigo.

—Pero ya no es tu enemigo—dijo Lily riendo— y debes admitir que quieres a Scorpius.

—A él sí, pero su padre me causa úlcera—bromeó, Lily lo abrazó.

—Son unos niños—rió—, pero aún así te quiero.

Harry la abrazó con más fuerza y luego la separó de él tomándole la cara.

—Te ves tan hermosa como cuando me casé con tu madre—susurró y chocó su frente con la de ella—, nadie puede negar que eres su hija.

—Pero el ingenio es tuyo—susurró ella como si fuera un secreto, Harry soltó una carcajada silenciosa.

—Lo sé, pero no se lo digas—bromeó de vuelta, Lily lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza al punto que sus pies no tocaron el suelo. La capa de Harry resbaló por su brazo y tuvo que sostenerla con la mano.

—Me estás arruinando mi túnica—dijo con falso enojo—, ¿qué van a pensar los invitados?

Lily hizo un ruidito con la boca.

—¡Cómo si te importara el qué dirán!

Harry volvió a reír. Había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que rió tanto. Le dio un beso a Lily en la frente, se reacomodó la capa sobre el hombro y sacó de un jarrón un bello ramo de flores con lirios naranjos.

—Los invitados deben haber llegado, ¿estás lista?

Lily se sonrojó y respiró profundamente recibiendo el ramo.

—Eso creo.

Harry le ofreció el brazo libre, no cubierto por la capa, y su hija lo tomó. Ambos salieron de la madriguera tomados el brazo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la carpa Harry divisó a Ginny y su rostro se iluminó. La mujer llevaba puesto un largo vestido en tono turquesa y su melena roja la lucía ondas hacia dentro. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada picara, hasta que la mujer divisó a su hija y se llevó una mano a la boca. Astoria le dio un codazo a Scorpius y éste salió de su ensoñación viendo embelesado a Lily, quien tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie y Harry recibió unos cuantos flashes de diversas cámaras, Lily apretó los dientes incómoda al verse asediada por un sujeto bajito que prácticamente le tiró la cámara encima, pero Charlie lo agarró por el cuello y lo alzó por el aire hasta alejarlo de su camino. Agradecida le sonrió a todos los Weasley quienes la saludaron con la mano. Hermione lloraba, más aún cuando Rose, quien marcaba el paso delante de Lily junto a Calisto y Magara, le sonrió luciendo su hermoso vestido lavanda.

—Se ve tan hermosa—susurró Hermione, Ron le dio un par en palmadas en el hombro bastante imperceptibles, Harry le guiñó un ojo.

—Aunque lo niegue debe admitir que le gusta ser el centro de atención—masculló en broma devolviéndole el guiño, Hermione le dio un codazo.

—¡Ronald!

El otro rió y Hermione suspiró mirando al techo.

Cuando Lily llegó al altar su mano se unió a la de Scorpius y desde ese momento sus ojos no se despegaron uno del otro. Así como los de Harry nunca se separaron de los de Ginny y los de Albus de vigilar a sus hijos que no dejaban de correr y pelearse entre ellos en medio de la ceremonia.

/

Aunque en la Madriguera estaban acostumbrados a haber realizado varias ceremonias y fiestas, ninguna fue tan increíble como la que estaban viviendo.

Harry jamás imaginó en su vida ver bailar a Kingsley de la forma en la que lo hacía en medio de la pista. Si bien el ministro se sabía mover la compostura se notaba que la había dejado olvidada en algún lugar de su oficina.

El hombre había disfrutado todas las canciones con cada mujer de la fiesta, mientras que Hagrid y Neville aprovechaban de descansar en un rincón ambientado como bar bebiendo whiskey y comiendo bocadillos en compañía de Luna Lovegood y Astoria.

—Linda ceremonia—le había dicho Luna a Harry con completa emoción en su voz cuando se encontraron en la recepción. El día que se reencontró con ella hace diez años jamás imaginó que vería a una mujer tan idéntica a su propia imagen de juventud. Los ojos grandes y celestes y el cabello claro desordenado eran símbolos de que los años no le habían pasado por encima. Ni siquiera arrugas poseía.

Bailaba con Ginny las últimas canciones de la noche que comenzaban a pausar poco a poco el ritmo. Lily y Scorpius se hacían arrumacos con la nariz sentados en unas de las mesas y James no podía escapar de las burlas de sus primos y amigos después que Magara agarrara el ramo.

—¡Al menos me salvé de una! —Gritó Albus cuando la chica corrió hacia James luciendo senda sonrisa de dientes blancos y el ramo de Lirios en la mano. Aunque a Calisto no le hizo gracia y la ley del hielo se prolongó el resto de la noche con el hombre rogando por su perdón.

Para su buena suerte la mujer terminó perdonándolo antes que terminarán las últimas piezas de baile, y con los niños ya durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la casa pudieron aprovechar bailando lentos como si fueran dos adolescentes.

—Maldito Potter—gruñó Draco cuando descubrió a su hija y a Albus comiéndose a besos en la pista.

—¿Aún reclamando? —le preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado, la elegancia del atuendo había desaparecido, y ni capa ni abrigo ni corbata existían ya. El cabello rebelde tan típico de él hacia aparición nuevamente, y su sonrisa era tan grande que probablemente al otro día amanecería con dolor de mejillas.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Calisto quedó embarazada—dijo viendo con desdén a Albus y su hija besándose en medio de la pista. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, —preguntó mirando la escena, si Draco no veía lo mismo que él estaba totalmente ciego, porque Albus nunca se había visto más pleno que con esa chica entre sus brazos—, por si no lo recuerdas los bebés se hacen de a dos—dijo colocando sus dedos como símbolo de paz, Draco se la apartó de un manotazo.

—Ya déjame en paz—dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular.

—Buenas noches Harry—la voz de Ron se escuchó a su espalda y le dio la mano a su amigo.

—Gracias por todo—le dijo, Ron sonrió ampliamente.

—No hay de qué—sonrió y le dio a Draco unas palmadas en la espalda—, buenas noches Malfoy, felicidades.

Draco lo miró de soslayo e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, por su expresión parecía cansado pero algo tenía en la mirada que lo hacía ver diferente.

—¿Ves? Aquí ya eres parte de la familia—le dijo Harry amablemente, Draco abrió la boca pare decir algo pero de inmediato Harry lo interrumpió—, y no me digas mariquita nuevamente que sabes que es cierto.

Finalmente una risa espontanea salió de los labios de Draco y rió con ganas un buen rato. Se puso de pie y recogió la capa de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—Buenas noches Potter, nos vemos el Domingo—dijo entre risas, Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Domingo?

Draco hizo un gesto con los brazos como si golpeara el aire con un palo.

—Los Shuddley juegan, es la final del campeonato, me impresiona que no lo recuerdes.

Harry frunció el ceño pero en su gesto siempre estuvo presente las ganas de reír.

—¿En tu casa?

—Claro, en eso habíamos quedado con la comadreja de tu cuñado—dijo dando media vuelta y colocándose la capa encima— nos vemos.

Harry lo miró alejarse y encontrarse con Astoria en el camino a quien abrazó por la cintura. Calisto corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo y a Albus la mano. Scorpius también se acercó y Harry notó como Draco tomaba a su hijo por ambas mejillas y le murmuraba algo. Ginny pasó por su lado y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó abrazándola por los hombros. Ginny movió la cabeza.

—Es lindo ver como Draco se ha vuelto uno de nosotros—dijo apoyándose en su hombro.

—Mmm…—suspiró—, ¿no sientes que está todo pasando demasiado rápido?

—Lo mismo le dije a Lily esta mañana—confesó Ginny acurrucándose más, Harry le pasó un brazo por la espalda—, ¿será culpa de todos esos años…?

—Ginny…—gimió Harry cansado—, ya hemos discutido eso cariño. Simplemente llegamos a un punto en el que la vida pasa demasiado rápido. Ya verás que cuando los mellizos y los hijos de Lily y James entren a Hogwarts el tiempo volverá a ralentizarse.

Ginny hizo un ruidito parecido a risas.

—Es tan irreal ser abuela—murmuró viendo a sus hijos bailar unas canciones muy movidas en la pista. Todos reían divertidos y saltaban de un lado a otro—, ¡pero si hace nada le estaba enseñando a caminar a Albus!  
Harry la apretó más contra él y le levantó el mentón con una mano. Sus ojos se encontraron manteniéndolos en silencio por lago rato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisita.

Harry hizo un gesto como si la estudiara.

—Tal vez han pasado los años pero para mí sigues siendo infartante—susurró muy cerca de su boca, Ginny soltó una risa graciosa—, eres una abuela demasiado sexy.

—¡Eres un caso Potter!

—Y tú si sigues mostrando las piernas como lo haces te sacaré el vestido aquí mismo—dijo pícaro, Ginny lo empujó y se bajó la falda que se había subido al cruzar las piernas.

—¡Harry! —dijo sonriente pero con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—, ¡aún hay gente, te van a escuchar!, ¿qué dirán los chicos?

—¿Qué importa? Podemos escabullirnos a la habitación que nos preparó tu madre—dijo elevando las cejas, Ginny rió divertía y volvió a abrazarse a él dándole un lujurioso beso que lo dejó sin aire—, si quieres vamos de inmediato—insistió agitado.

—Por ahora prefiero disfrutarte así, los pies me están matando—dijo lanzando sus tacones lejos, Harry le hizo cariño en el brazo con la mano que la abrazaba.

—Esa es la Ginny que me trae recuerdos—susurró, Ginny lo miró.

—¿Y cuál es la que no te trae? —preguntó inquisidoramente. Harry la volvió a besar.

—La que me construye recuerdos nuevos y que si sigue comportándose como lo hace me hará cometer una locura.

Ginny lo miró fijamente y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?

Harry miró al techo como si recordara.

—No lo recuerdo—dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ginny volvió a reír y lo agarró por la solapa de la camisa para besarlo.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, como una loca—dijo sobre su boca, Harry la apretó contra él.

—A mí un "te amo" me queda corto, y lo sabes—dijo acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz, Ginny suspiró—, prefiero demostrarlo…

—¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de dar espectáculo y consigan una habitación!

—¡Albus! —exclamó Calisto, los demás estallaron a carcajadas en la pista y Ginny ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Harry muerta de vergüenza.

—Yo que tú le haría caso—dijo Harry, Ginny le golpeó el pecho.

—¡Ya basta! —rió Ginny y volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Harry, ambos comenzaron a ver la pista de baile. Lily y Scorpius habían empezado un lento y no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

—Ron tiene razón—murmuró ella, Harry la miró.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Los Malfoy sí que resultaron ser una caja de sorpresas.

Harry rió.

—Tu hermano jamás había tenido tanta razón.

Se mantuvieron en silencio otro instante, el baile estaba por terminar y Ginny suspiró.

—¿Sabes por qué le creo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Por qué le creo a Ron—rectificó, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Porque cuando Draco se despidió de Scor le dijo que cuidara a Lily, que no la perdiera porque él tenía mucha suerte de entrar en nuestra familia.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

—A decir verdad, creo que Draco hace tiempo que ya es parte de la familia—dijo Harry con una sonrisa pacífica. Ginny asintió.

—Desde el día que te sacó de Azkaban—dijo Ginny, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, desde el día que le salvé la vida en Hogwarts.

Ginny asintió contenta. Harry la apretó más contra él.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la música que atravesaba colinas y montañas, y cerca de la alta ladera que cruzaba el río, un árbol florido se agitaba contra el viento.

Ambos nuevamente sellaron su amor con un beso. Tal vez los años habían pasado demasiado rápido, tal vez habían perdido mucho tiempo en sus vidas, pero vaya qué sabían que lo perdido se recuperaba, y ¡qué rayos! Eran magos, aún les quedaba mucha vida por delante, viajes por hacer, amigos con los que compartir y nietos por malcriar.

Porque…

—¿Le dirás a tus padres? —preguntó Scorpius, Lily achicó los ojos enigmáticamente y miró por sobre el hombro de su marido.

—Creo que podemos esperar un par de días, están recién absorbiendo la noticia que su hijita se casó.

—Yo ya tengo listas las pociones de emergencia para el ataque de papá.

Lily lo besó.

—Y yo vestidos nuevos que rellenar.

Scorpius le acarició la mejilla.

—Y se te verán maravillosos.

**FIN**

* * *

Finalmente he aquí la conclusión de El Lazo de la Serpiente. Ahora que lo pienso, Las Portadoras del Destino también lo terminé con una boda. Parece que es la instancia perfecta para reconciliarse y hacer la paz con el mundo.

No sé si decepcioné o no a todos ustedes. Han pasado tres años casi y la verdad es que jamás creí tardar tanto. Pero por otro lado así es como uno se da cuenta de la fidelidad de los lectores, porque a pesar del tiempo que tardé en terminarla muchos se mantuvieron a la espera de un nuevo capítulo.

Me pregunto si se sentirá esto cuando uno publica un libro y los lectores esperan por el siguiente. Aunque no es agradable hacer esperar a nadie y mucho menos apresurarse para no perder el hilo, pero hay algo en el esfuerzo y el tiempo de espera que hace que una historia se vuelva mágica.

Agradezco a todos quienes siguieron con la historia hasta el final. Y bueno, también hay otros que no les gustó que el final fuera feliz, pero cada quien tiene sus gustos y es totalmente respetable.

Lamento si no he podido contestar reviews, pero a todos los chicos que me dejaron un mensajito en el último capítulo les quiero agradecer de verdad por haber aguantado hasta el final. Si no he contestado es porque he estado trabajando como loca en este epílogo que quería terminar lo antes posible. Pero siempre contesto los reviews uno por uno.

También les quiero anunciar que desde ahora en adelante cambiaré mi nick y comenzaré a publicar con un seudónimo, que en el fondo es encontrar un nick un poco más profesional.

Esto lo haré para marcar un antes y después. Creo que lo necesito. Pero les haré saber por twitter y a través del perfil de Fanfiction cuál será este nuevo nombre.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, y espero seguir divirtiéndolos con mis historias. Lamentablemente el último fanfic largo de Harry Potter que escribiré será "El Último Vals en París" y estoy trabajando en uno de Sakura Card Captors para cambiar un poco de fandom.  
De todos modos seguirán sabiendo de mí, siempre pueden seguirme por Twitter.

¡Nos leemos!

Y gracias por haber sido parte de esta historia que es tan de ustedes como mía.

Anya.-


End file.
